


The Moonlight is a Messenger of Love

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Animal Abuse, Anime, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Genderqueer Character, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kid Fic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Magical Girls, Manga, Meeting the Parents, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Repressed Memories, Sam's a Lucky Dude, Secret Identity, Sibling Love, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, magical girl, sailor moon is jim kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 161,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Jamie Kirk lives in San Francisco and deals with boys, hard grammar tests, and her family. Then one day she meets a cat who changes the course of her destiny...</p><p>The Star Trek Sailor Moon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jamie --- Sailor Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like...ever since Sailor Moon Crystal started I've wanted to do this, and I finally just sat down and forced myself to.
> 
> I realize this chapter sticks really closely to Sailor Moon's first chapter, but it is kind of a distinct origin story. I promise you Jamie cries a lot less than Usagi though. And I also promise it gets looser as the chapters go on.
> 
> Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Star Trek belongs to Paramount and the Roddenberry estate. I am...honestly not sure how Gene would feel about this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope if you like both you'll like this. Chapter Two is already written, so look out for it. (I'm sure we can all guess who Sailor Mercury is in the Trek Universe.)
> 
> Oh! One more thing...I did keep the terminology of Ginzuishou instead of "Legendary Silver Crystal" or "Imperium Silver Crystal" mostly because it's less complicated to type one Japanese word as opposed to several long English ones. Also I personally find that neither of those translations are super like...easy for people to constantly use? It's really insistent terminology with a big mouthful. So just roll with it.

_Once upon a time, in a far off castle of polished, shining stone, there lived a princess. Her kingdom was resplendent, her beauty and grace sublime, and her life was utterly perfect._

_Except for one small problem._

_Her lover came from a different world, and their two peoples were not permitted to marry. It was against God’s rule, or so her mother would tell her every once in a while as a friendly reminder._

_Still though, the princess would travel from her world to his just to see him. They were happy for those brief times and deeply in love. They were young, their friends knew and supported them, and with some convincing, the princess thought her mother might let her marry him after all._

_Then everything went to hell._

 

The alarm clock had been buzzing for no less than forty minutes when the teen girl yawned, stretched, and sat up in her bed. She wiped the back of a hand across her eyes, shaking her head to clear it of the cobwebs. 

Sliding her feet over the side of the bed, she stood and stretched a second time, her long blond hair falling almost to her knees. She picked up the clock and glanced at it.

Then dropped it and screamed. 

“Shit!”

Rushing around the room, the girl threw on her school uniform, the standard blue and red sailor top and skirt for her middle school, which was Starfleet Academy. Jamie’s parents were both from Iowa, and she had been born there herself. Her dad’s job had brought them to San Francisco when she was four. It was home, and Jamie was an expert at navigating it by now.

Being late wasn’t the biggest sin in the world, but her first teacher of the day hated her guts since she did a formula perfectly for math without doing the homework the night before and sought any excuse to give her the most excruciatingly boring detentions the world had ever seen. And Mom was pretty adamant about her not getting another one that month.

“Shit,” she said again as she brushed her hair. She paused to pull it up in her usual style, even though her older brother would taunt her about it being somewhat childish: big blonde buns with pigtails flowing out the back of them. 

Slamming her door open after one last glance in the mirror to make sure the bow on her uniform was straight, she bolted down the stairs.

Well, three of them.

The rest she slid down thanks to not having shoes on and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh Christ, that hurts.”

“Language, Jamie,” her mother said from the dining room table.

“I am _so_ late, I’ll stop swearing later,” Jamie said as she grabbed her lunch bag. “Why didn’t you wake me? What kind of mother are you?”

“The kind that tried for ten minutes before giving up,” Winona Kirk said with a shrug. Jamie’s mother was of a lighter blonde than she was with hazel eyes. She stayed at home and tended to the house all day while Jamie and Sam were in school, and their father, George, was at work for a certain high-end electronics company named after fruit in Cupertino. 

They were one of the few families in SF that lived in a house with an actual front yard, thanks to George being VP of…whatever. Jamie didn’t actually know what her dad did all day, she just knew he paid the bills and spoiled her, calling her his little princess. 

It drove Sam nuts, but Jamie didn’t care.

“Don’t get detention,” Winona said as Jamie threw on her strappy black flats. “I mean it. I want you home at a reasonable hour for once.”

“I make no promises,” Jamie shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the door and down the street to her BART station. Luckily Jamie did this every day, so the run wasn’t taxing, confusing, or hard. Unluckily, Jamie did this every day, which is part of why she had so much detention.

That and sassing the teachers, but who was counting?

Making sure to check for oncoming traffic, Jamie crossed an intersection; she made it through onto the sidewalk when suddenly she upended and rolled.

“Oh for shit’s sake,” Jamie said as the world stopped spinning. She turned to see what she had tripped over, and immediately felt her stomach drop into her knees.

Lying prone on the ground was a cat.

“Oh no!” Jamie stumbled over to the poor animal, picking it up. It was definitely a full-grown cat, black fur with gray patches, and a bandage on its forehead. “ _Gomen nasai, neko-chan_ ,” Jamie said in her second language without thinking about it. 

It always annoyed Sam when she did that, but Jamie honestly loved anime and manga so much that she didn’t care. Sam would often call her a weeaboo when she spoke “unnecessary” Japanese, but she’d just pick on him for never going out on dates in retaliation. 

Also, he would have made fun of her for that because cats can’t talk. Or understand words. Or whatever.

Jamie cradled the cat for a few minutes, checking him for wounds. He just looked dusty and stunned more than anything, and then the cat meowed, scratching at the band-aid. Jamie gently pulled it off, revealing a weird bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon.

“What a pretty mark,” Jamie said as she admired him. 

Jamie’s watch chimed, telling her that she had just missed her train.

“OH SHIT!” Jamie said. She gently put the cat on the ground, grabbed her school bag and lunch, and bolted after it. “Bye kitty!” Jamie made the train at the next stop, then once she got off she sprinted up the steps all the way to eighth grade homeroom 1, and as silently as she could, tried to enter her classroom.

Sure enough, the first teacher stood right by the door blocking her entrance. Jamie flinched.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Jamie said as she bowed her head. “I’ll just be——“

“Nope,” Mrs. Yoder said with a point. “Out in the hall or else it’s detention.”

Jamie sighed. “Sorry.”

Mrs. Yoder slammed the door to the classroom shut, and Jamie stood next to it with her back against the wall. Her stomach rumbled in protest – being late meant she had skipped breakfast, and lunch seemed very far away.

“This is all just dumb as hell,” Jamie said to no one in particular. “Everyone’s so strict. If I really was a princess, no one would tell me what to do. I bet I wouldn’t be in school at all.”

Jamie sighed, leaning her head against the wall as she had a moment to actually think about a few things. Her mind turned to this weird dream she’d had every night for the last week. Some kind of princess in a white dress with embroidery, and some prince or other in a cape with a sword. She could never make out either of their faces, though she could hear them speaking. 

Well, she heard voices but not words. Not quite. Things got a little clearer each time she had the dream, but it felt like nothing would ever be out in the open. It felt like some kind of impossible puzzle or battered film unable to be restored, and Jamie wanted to know more.

With another sigh, Jamie rotated her hips to crack her back then went back to standing straight up. Just in time as the bell chimed, signaling the next period. She’d be able to go into her classroom and join Gaila at her usual desk. 

The next class was English, which Jamie spent zero time on because she already spoke it. It held no interest for her, and Jamie slipped into her seat as the next teacher prepared the room. Diagramming sentences was boring, verb tenses were boring, all of English grammar was boring, and Jamie didn’t understand why she’d ever need to know this. It’s not like a job when she was an adult would ask her to put a verb in the present perfect tense. 

Gaila gave Jamie a fond look, and Jamie winked at her as she sat down.

Ms. Jeffries greeted the class and began passing back their last grammar exams. When Jamie got hers, she immediately wanted to set it on fire.

Turns out that speaking a language natively wasn’t a guarantee you’d pass a test about verb clauses and semicolon usage. Whenever they did oral presentations like speeches, Jamie scored really high marks. She did decently on the book reports as well.

But this written test junk where she had to know what present perfect meant was _garbage_.

It wasn’t fair; all her other grades were As without even bothering. Why was her native language so blasted hard?

“How’d you do?” Gaila whispered when Ms. Jeffries was across the room.

Jamie slid her head down on her desk and buried her face in her paper. “Don’t ask.”

“I’m disappointed too,” Gaila said. “I only got an 85. I peaked at Gary’s paper and he got the highest score in the class. Again.”

“Screw Gary,” Jamie said.

“Ew,” Gaila retorted.

Jamie snickered. This is why Gaila was her best friend; Gaila was pretty, smart, rich, and had a crush on every boy just like Jamie. Gaila lived in the same part of town as Jamie; her mother owned a jewelry store with their family living in the apartment above it, and it was her mother’s side of the family where Gaila got her long red curls from. 

Gary was a Silicon Valley transplant too, but he was a huge gross nerd who never left Jamie alone. She tried to will him out of existence with the power of her mind on more than one occasion. No luck yet. He’d only been at Starfleet for a few months, and that was enough to basically make him ruin Jamie’s day when he’d get too close.

The cool thing about their school was that it was an international school; there were a bunch of kids of all nationalities in Jamie’s grade. There was this transfer student in homeroom 3 who Jamie thought was Scottish, and the top student in their entire grade was a girl with glasses and a bowl cut, though Jamie couldn’t pronounce her last name. It was basically the least American name ever.

English came and went, and somehow (for once) Jamie stayed awake for it. Then came Japanese, which Jamie did much better in than her own language - even though all of the honorifics could be tricky, and she loathed writing in kanji - and then it was time for lunch.

The students all adjourned to the courtyard, and Jamie and Gaila shared a bench. 

“Hey Jamie, did you hear about that robbery?” Gaila asked. “Sailor V caught them in the act! They got arrested!”

Jamie paused in eating her sandwich. “What’s a ‘Sailor V’?”

“You haven’t heard of Sailor V?” shouted someone from behind them, causing both of them to scream.

Freakin’ Gary.

“Obviously not,” Jamie said as she glared at him. “What is it?”

“ _She_ is a superhero,” Gary said with the most condescending tone Jamie had ever heard in her life. He held out his iPad with a picture on it; it was a girl, with long black hair tied back with a red bow in a blue, white, and red uniform with a red mask. Jamie couldn’t really make out anything about her face, but she seemed awfully familiar, like Jamie was trying to remember something important.

“Oh her,” Jamie said. “There’s a video game of her, I think, down at the Crown Arcade. I didn’t realize she was…an actual human being? I guess I just thought she was some anime mascot.” Jamie went back to eating. “She’s cool, I guess.”

“You guess? _You guess_?” Gary stared down at Jamie.

“Ugh, would you just…like…jump off the Transamerica without a parachute or something?” Jamie said. Gaila snickered.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch period. Everyone reluctantly gathered up their belongings and began to head back inside.

“Hey Jamie, do you want to come to my mom’s jewelry store after school? She’s having a sale,” Gaila asked.

“Yeah, that sounds cool,” Jamie said. 

“Great!” Gaila said with a grin. “We’ll go right after the last bell.”

“Awesome!” Jamie said as they took their seats.

Time for history.

_———_

The castle was dark, cold, and dank. No one had lived in it for millennia. Indeed, geographers didn’t even know it existed. No one could find it without using magic, which made it an ideal base for the Empire. 

A man stood before a pit of sand, raising his hand up. He wore a gray military uniform with red trim, knee high boots, and was bald. His ears were pointed, and there were tattoos on his head. “Time to rise and serve your master once more…”

A creature soon stood before him, with skeletal features and beady orange eyes. She wore nothing but an evil smile with sharp, pointed fangs. “Yes, Master.”

“You mission is simple,” the man said. “Gather energy for our great ruler, and find the _Ginzuishou._ Do not return without it.”

“At once,” and the creature vanished.

A woman came out of the shadows behind the man; her hair was long and golden, dragging on the floor, and her eyes were the same color. She wore a long purple gown with a necklace and belt made of polished stone, and she carried a large scepter with a red gem at the top. The crown on her head was also polished stone, and she smiled at her General. 

“This plan is foolproof, your Majesty,” the General said to her. “Nothing can go wrong, and soon the Great Ruler will have what she most desires.”

The Queen smiled. 

_——-_

The jewelry store was super crowded, far more than Jamie would have expected from a luxury shop like Gaila’s family owned. 

“Some sale you’ve got going on,” Jamie said as they tried to shove indoors.

“I’ve never seen this before, actually,” Gaila admitted. “Mom?”

A woman with Gaila’s hair in an expensive looking suit, albeit her hair was cut into a bob, turned to face them. “Welcome home, Gaila. Is this your friend?”

“Yes,” Gaila said.

Jamie bowed. “Hello. My name is Jamie Kirk.”

“Very nice to meet you, Jamie,” Mrs. O’Ryan replied. “Pick out anything you like; as you’re my daughter’s special friend, it’s 90% off just for you.”

Jamie bowed even further. “Thank you.”

Before she could look at the jewelry, the weight of the exam paper in her hand became a heavy burden. Jamie looked at it again, at the giant red 30 at the top of it, and sighed. “I can’t ask for a present with a test like this,” she sighed a second time. “Ugh. I’d better go, Gaila. I told Mom I’d be home early today.”

“Okay, Jamie. See you tomorrow!” Gaila said with a wave.

Jamie stepped back outside into the sunshine, staring at her exam paper. Why was grammar so hard? Everything else was so easy, she didn’t have to expend any effort. But the grammar of her own language screwed with her. Even Japanese was easier! 

“Screw it, I just won’t take it home,” Jamie said as she wadded the test up into a tight ball. Then she threw it haphazardly over her head.

A throat cleared loudly behind her. “Hey! You with the lumpy hair. I’m not a trash can!”

Lumpy?

Jamie wheeled around about to break all propriety and scream at the person when she saw him and stopped short.

He was taller than her by a good dozen centimeters at least, with floppy dark brown hair that hung in his face. He wore a pair of sunglasses that had dipped down on his nose, and she could see that his eyes were a clear hazel green. His lips were a full cupid’s bow, and for some reason, even though it was like four PM, he wore a tuxedo. 

Her heart skipped in her chest. 

He stared at her for a while as well, before unwrapping the paper and staring at it. Then he whistled. “30%? Seriously? Guess the lumps aren’t just on the outside of your head.”

And just like that, the good will from his hotness was whipped away. “Excuse me, nosy-and-judgy. I have As in all my other subjects. This one is just really hard. Leave me alone.” She whirled and then stopped. “And _they’re not lumps_. They’re buns. Like pork buns. Like the things everyone eats here? Because San Francisco? Honestly.”

“Fine, Bun Head. Whatever you like.” He took his sunglasses off and stared down at her. “You should try harder on your tests.”

Jamie glared at him for a long time before ripping the paper out of his hands and turning her back to him. “Says the freak wearing a tux when it’s not even supper time. Hmph.” And with that killer barb, she stormed off away from him.

A ways down the sidewalk, she paused and turned to look back over her shoulder. The guy stood outside of Gaila’s jewelry store staring at something Jamie couldn’t see. She didn’t understand why she was compelled to look back at him, or why some force was telling her to talk to him more. She stood and watched him for a while before heading back in the right direction.

But her face was flushed, and her heart was beating triple time in her chest.

Jamie passed by the Crown Arcade, and she saw all the giant signs for the Sailor V game. Deciding she should have some fun before her mother murdered her, Jamie stepped into the arcade. There was a kind looking guy about the jerk’s age, maybe a bit older, showing people how to play. Jamie sat down at one of the glittery Sailor V machines, inserted the necessary change, and started the game. 

“I wish I was Sailor V,” Jamie said to herself as she dodged obstacles and used special attacks on monsters. “No school, no tests, and killing things. It’d be a sweet gig.”

“You’re doing really well,” said the guy. He seemed friendly and was cute, with dark skin and eyes and shiny black hair, and Jamie already liked him a great deal. “Do you play this often?”

“First time,” Jamie said turning her eyes back to the screen. 

“You’re a natural!” he said. 

“Thanks,” Jamie continued. She continued playing the game until finally one boss got lucky too many times, and her last life was gone. “Oh well. I better get home; I’ve put it off long enough.”

“Come back by anytime,” the guy said with a grin. “My name is Geoff, by the way.”

Jamie waved. “I’m Jamie! Are you seeing---“ She trailed off, noticing that cat from earlier had found its way into the arcade. Tilting her head to look at it for a moment, Jamie couldn’t shake the feeling like the cat was staring into her soul. It just…looked harder at her than normal cats did for some reason.

“Oh it’s you again,” Geoff said to the cat. “He’s been hanging out here a lot lately. He hasn’t made a mess so us part time employees kind of just let him do what he wants.”

“Ah okay,” Jamie said. She tilted her head to one side. “So Geoff, are you seeing anyone?”

Geoff blinked at her for a minute before flushing. “Aw, okay, Jamie you’re cute but yeah, I have a girlfriend.”

Damn.

Not letting the disappointment show on her face, Jamie shrugged. “Just curious. Have a good evening, Geoff.”

“You too!” Geoff waved at her as she took off. 

It figured, Jamie thought as she walked to her house. He was cute and nice, so of course he had a girlfriend. Her thoughts turned back to the douche in the tux at this, and her cheeks flushed. There was something about that guy, like she had known him before. She got reminded of her prince and princess dream, but she couldn’t figure out why. It was something to think about at another time, because she was home. She opened her front door. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back, Jamie,” Winona greeted her in the foyer with a smile. “I ran into Gary Mitchell a few minutes ago. He told me you got your English tests back today. He seemed really proud of his score…how’d you fare?”

“Screw you, Gary,” Jamie said as she threw her bag on the ground. He ruined everything!

“Jamie,” Winona said. “Give me your test.”

Jamie held it just out of her reach. “I have As in everything else, remember? Remember that?”

“Jamie.”

“Okay, okay, jeeze,” Jamie said as she handed it over.

Her mother stared at the paper for several minutes. “Go to your room.”

Oh not this again. “Come on, Mom…”

“Go to your room if you bring home test scores that are this poor,” Winona insisted. “Do not come back downstairs until it’s time to go to school in the morning.”

“But…” Before Jamie could argue further, the look on her mother’s face made her change her mind. She dejectedly walked up to her room, slamming the door closed behind her. Jamie opened her windows, sitting on her bed by one and sighing. 

“Grounded again, huh?” Jamie’s older brother said from outside her door. “What’d you flunk this time?” 

Jamie sighed and opened her door to face his teasing. Sam stood about as tall as the Tuxedo Douche from earlier, with a blond for his hair in between Jamie and their mother’s. He had blue eyes like Jamie, though. He wore the school uniform for Starfleet Academy High; a blue blazer, red tie, and white shirt. Sam was in the 11th grade there, and he got along with most of his classmates. 

“Just a stupid grammar test,” Jamie said with a frown. “She acts like I fail everything! It’s just written English!”

“Written English meaning your native tongue you speak the entire time you’re home,” Sam chided as he put a hand in her hair.

Jamie scowled and shrugged him off. “It’s hard. Japanese is so easy compared to English grammar. It just doesn’t stick in my brain for some reason.”

“Maybe if you actually put effort into it instead of just goofing off with manga and video-games, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Oh shut up,” Jamie said.

“I will when I go downstairs for dinner. The dinner you’re not allowed to have.” Sam hoisted his bag up over one shoulder and walked down the hall to his room. 

Jamie stuck her tongue out at him before going back to moping. She sighed, trying to see the stars through the haze of fog and city lights. Her funk didn’t last long, however, because George Kirk arrived home from work. “Hello, Jamie,” he said with a knock on her open door. “I see you’re in trouble with your mother again.”

“Hi, Daddy.” Jamie ran up to him to give him a hug. “I failed a grammar test. She gets so mad about those even though everything else I do is great.”

“I’ll talk to her,” George said. He kissed her on the head. “Dinner is probably ready. Let’s go down and eat.”

“Yeah,” Jamie said with a grin. She stepped inside with her father and sat down for dinner. The family ate together, though Winona pointedly would not look at Jamie, and when everything was done and the plates were cleared, Jamie ran upstairs to her room, flopping on her bed again in her uniform. Her eyes drifted shut.

Again she dreamt of a prince and princess, but this time they were fleeing from something. She couldn’t see anything but dark hair on the prince…and for some reason it seemed like Jamie was actually the princess? But that…wouldn’t make any sense.

And the cat was there this time…the gray-black cat with the crescent patch. It called to her.

Jamie sat up in bed, completely confused. A talking cat? Yeah, right.

“Ahem.”

Jamie looked at her door, assuming it was her brother. But no, it was still closed.

The voice sighed. “Over here.”

Jamie slowly turned towards her open window. There sat the black cat. 

“Yes, hi,” the cat said. “English is good right? Or would you rather I use Japanese?”

Her eyes becoming saucers, Jamie sat motionless, unable to do anything but stare.

“…I’ll stick to English, then,” the cat continued. “Anyways, my name is Pike. I’ve been searching for you, Jamie. And thank you for earlier for taking the bandages off my head…it enabled me to talk again, and my other abilities have come back in full force.”

Jamie slowly got up and grabbed the thermometer she kept in her room. Without another word, she placed it under her tongue. It beeped when it was done, and she checked it. 

No fever.

She then pinched herself. It hurt, but she didn’t wake up.

Okay, not dreaming either.

“Oh come on,” the cat said as it raised one paw to its forehead. “Yes. I am a cat. Yes. I can talk. Can we move on with our lives?” The cat pushed something forward with a paw. “Here. This is a special gift just for you. Take it. Please.”

The brooch was gold with colored jewels on it; one red, one green, one yellow, one blue. An engraved crescent moon and star sat in the middle. Staring at it for at least five minutes, Jamie didn’t know what to do. A cat was not only speaking but gave her a gift?

Pike rolled his yellow eyes. “For God’s sake...take the brooch. It’s not poison.”

Jamie held it up to her school uniform, pinning it to the middle of her chest bow. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I’m coming to you because I need you, Jamie,” Pike continued. “There is a mission for you. First, we must find all of the Sailor Soldiers. Then we must locate and protect the Ginzuishou. Finally, we must find and protect our princess. Are you up to these tasks?”

“Ginzuishou…what is that?” Jamie said as she admired the brooch in her vanity mirror. 

“In English it is the Legendary Silver Crystal, but that’s kind of a mouthful.” Jamie had to agree. “So, Ginzuishou.”

“So somehow I’m supposed to find a magical crystal thing, find other... _Sailor Soldiers_ , whatever those are, and find and protect a princess.” Jamie snorted. “Yeah, sure, I’ll get right on this stuff. Just call me Super Kirk!”

Pike growled a little but before he could speak further, light began to emanate from the brooch. Jamie was bathed in a golden glow, and she stood, stunned as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

“What’s happening—-?”

“See. This proves it. You’re the one.” Pike smiled. “All of this time I’ve spent searching, I finally found you.” Pike held up a paw. “Hold your hand up and repeat after me: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Uh…” Jamie raised a hand. “Moon…Prism Power Make Up?”

Another light flashed, much brighter than before, and suddenly Jamie’s entire outfit changed. Her socks became knee high boots in a deep gold with white trim and crescent moons. Long white gloves covered her arms with gold rings around the hems. A white leotard with a blue skirt, blue sailor collar, and a gold bow on her chest and at her back formed. Her earrings went from simple studs to dangling stars and moons, a gold tiara formed on her forehead, and jewels covered her buns. 

When it ended, Jamie stared down at herself for a minute in disbelief.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Jamie shouted. “This is so cool! It’s like I’m in Rayearth or Madoka.” Jamie eyed Pike suspiciously. “There’s no contract, is there?”

“Contract?” Pike looked confused. It was kind of odd that a cat was so expressive. “No, there’s no contract. You’re just the chosen one.”

Jamie remembered the pictures Gary showed her earlier that day. “Wait, am I like Sailor V?”

“…Something like that,” Pike said with a shrug. “You are actually the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.”

“I just—-“ Before Jamie could continue, the jewels on her head began to beep. 

A voice cried out from one of them, begging for help.

“Wait, I know that voice! It’s Gaila!” Jamie ran to her window, and without even thinking twice, dove out of it. She began to run down the street to Gaila’s building, Pike hot on her heels. They made it there in no time. 

When Jamie opened the shop door however, which was surprisingly unlocked for the time of night it was, a horrible monster wearing Gaila’s mother’s dress strangling her friend greeted her. The monster looked gray and bony, with red-orange eyes and sharp fangs.

“What the hell—-?” Jamie said. “Hey! Stop!”

The monster faced Jamie. “Who are you?”

“I uh…I’m…” Something struck Jamie then, and she pointed at the monster. “I am the Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, soldier of love and justice named Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”

“Sailor Moon? Never heard of you.” The monster snapped its fingers, and suddenly the shop was flooded with the women who were in it for the sale earlier. Except they all moved like zombies and their eyes glowed red. And they, as one, attacked Jamie.

“Oh shit,” Jamie said as she tried to get free. “I can’t hurt these people…” She struggled and crawled on the ground underneath them, managing to free herself. “Pike! How do I fight back?”

“Touch your tiara and shout Moon Tiara Boomerang,” Pike said. 

It sounded silly, but it was worth a shot. Jamie grabbed the tiara, and it began to hover and glow above her hand. “Moon Tiara Boomerang!”

She threw it like a discus at the monster, and it ripped her in half. She crumbled to dust, and with her, all the women came to their senses. Jamie found Gaila half-conscious on the floor. She propped her up, opting to stay until she showed signs of waking up, though she realized she probably shouldn’t be seen by too many people.

Gaila groaned, and Jamie shot away from her. Before she could take off, a voice said. “The Ginzuishou isn’t here.”

Jamie looked up; standing in one of the high windows was a man in a tuxedo, cape, top hat, and mask. Jamie couldn’t make out his features other than he had brown hair. The voice seemed familiar, though she couldn’t say why or from where.

“Good job tonight, Sailor Moon,” he said. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

Her knees shaking, her heart thudding, Jamie swallowed. “Wait but…who are you?”

The man smiled down at her. “Just call me Tuxedo Mask.”

And then the cape swirled and he vanished. Jamie ran out of the building to try to catch more of a glimpse, but he had disappeared completely. Jamie stared up at the night sky with a wistful look on her face, unable to explain why she felt so let down by this. She knew she wanted to run into him again. 

“Come on Jamie, we better head home,” Pike said. “The police were probably called.”

“Right,” Jamie said. She scooped Pike up in her arms and ran home. She managed to jump high enough she could leap to the roofs of buildings, and she ran across them to her house. Once she was in her room, she set Pike down on her bed and touched the brooch. It triggered her transformation back into her school uniform, and Jamie sighed.

Pike smiled at her. “I knew you were the one. You acquitted yourself very well tonight, Sailor Moon.”

“I almost had to beat people up,” Jamie said as she changed into her pajamas. Pike averted his gaze, which Jamie figured was probably good. He sounded kind of old; no sense in living with a perverted cat. “I’m just glad that Moon Tiara Boomerang thing worked. Fighting evil is kind of...fun.”

“Fun?” Pike frowned.

“Yeah,” Jamie said with a fist pump. “Kicking bad guy ass is awesome! I can’t wait to do this again.”

“It is a very serious mission, Jamie,” Pike said as he realized she was done changing. Her pajamas were gold with blue pinstripes. Jamie undid her buns and pigtails, brushing out her hair, which shone like a golden curtain. “We have to find the princess and the Ginzuishou. If we don’t the enemy will get them, and the world is completely doomed.”

Jamie sat on her bed, pulling up her comforter over her. She yawned a few times. “Who is the enemy anyhow? Why do they have monsters?”

Pike walked across the bed, curling up next to Jamie’s stomach. “All I know about them right now is they call themselves the Romulan Empire. When I’ve had a chance to do more research, I’ll be able to tell you more.”

Jamie nodded, yawning again. She turned off her lights, put one hand in Pike’s fur, and drifted off to sleep. 

She again dreamt of a prince and a princess, holding hands, talking, and kissing. Whoever they were, Jamie woke wanting to know more about them.

_———-_

“I see you did not return with the Ginzuishou,” the Queen stated to her General. “Nero, you disappoint me.”

“I apologize, my Queen,” Nero said while kneeling in front of her. “There was interference from an unpredictable source. We have a new enemy, and her name is Sailor Moon.”

“Sailor Moon?” The Queen frowned. “You must kill her at once. Nothing must stand between us and the Ginzuishou. Nothing!”

“Of course, my Queen,” Nero said as he lowered his gaze. “Nothing will stand between the Empire and the Ginzuishou. You have my word.”

“Very well then,” the Queen said with a smile. “I am trusting you, Nero. Do not let me down again.”

“Of course, my Queen,” Nero said. He stood and left her chamber, though once out of sight he wiped a gloved hand down his face. 

This Sailor Moon would pay, and pay dearly. No question about it, her time was counting down.

And fast.


	2. T'Pock --- Sailor Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new Sailor Soldier this chapter, Sailor Mercury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before anyone asks, Vulcan naming conventions are such that you cannot have a female Vulcan whose name starts with the letter S. It just isn't done. I'm technically breaking convention keeping her name ending in the letter K, because that's only supposed to be for first born sons. But that would potentially be even more confusing, so I chose a compromise. Regardless, she IS Spock, just with a different first initial.
> 
> (I really just didn't want people assuming it's T'Pring or someone. She's Spock. She's totally Spock.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this...it's a lot of fun to write!

The Romulan Empire sat, out of the light, in the frozen lands of its home.

“Nero,” the queen said. He knelt in front of her. She held her scepter in one hand as she checked her long, claw-like nails on the other. “We need the Ginzuishou. I am trusting you will not fail me a second time.”

“Absolutely not, my Queen,” the General said. “This plan is much better than before. No insipid Sailor Soldier will get in my path this time.”

“See that she doesn’t,” the Queen commanded with a smile. “Dismissed.”

Nero took his leave, stepping out into a hallway. “Show yourself.”

A creature appeared, gray and decaying with green beady eyes and sharp fangs.

“You know the plan.”

“Yes, sir,” it said before vanishing.

Nero chuckled. It would all be too easy.

_——-_

The girl sat alone at her desk, studying. She could hear voices out in the hall, as her desk was the one right by the door. Adjusting her glasses as they had slid down her nose, she continued her practice problem from her after school tutoring sessions. 

“Hey did you get your CST scores? I got mine…didn’t do too shabby!”

“Mine were good enough that I’m not grounded,” the other student said. “That’s all I care about.”

“Wanna know what I heard? I heard the highest score in the entire state was here at this school. I bet you know who without me even saying anything.”

“Ugh, seriously? That Shin Tai twerp? Why is she always such a freaking know it all…I can’t stand her! She’s so stuck up, too, thinking she’s too good for—-“

That was when they entered the classroom and saw her sitting there. Her name was actually T’pock S’chn T’gai, and it wasn’t as hard to pronounce as everyone else made it out to be. She was first in the class of eighth graders at the school, and also first in the entire state of California on the CST exams. 

T’pock stared at the two girls who were frozen in the doorway. Without a word, she gathered up her belongings to find a safer place to study. 

Not without a glare or two for good measure.

Once she was alone, she sighed, sitting on the floor by the door. She opened her lunch and took a bite of the curry without really tasting it. Another pair of girls walked by, and T’pock tried to make herself small so they wouldn’t notice her.

“How’d you do on the CSTs Jamie?” a red-haired girl with ringlets asked a blonde with long pigtails and buns. T’pock gave up the pretense of studying to stare at her.

“Awesome except English,” the girl called Jamie said. “The usual. How’d you do?”

“Not bad, could be better, could be a lot worse,” the redhead said. 

T’pock watched the two girls go, unable to shake a feeling about the blonde. Like she knew her and had known her for a very long time. It was odd though, because while she’d seen her around school…she hadn’t even known her name until then. 

Jamie.

T’pock thought back to the words said by those two mean girls. It wasn’t that she thought she was better than anyone…she was just really good at studying. And she didn’t act holier than thou--she just didn’t know how to make friends. Everyone always assumed she was stuck up without actually talking to her.

Maybe that Jamie girl could be a friend. She said she needed help with English…maybe she could offer to tutor her.

The bell chimed signaling the two minute warning for lunch to be over. T’pock grabbed her half-eaten food and papers and slunk back into her classroom. The whispering around her desk that stopped when she sat down. 

Yes, T’pock thought. Maybe she would try having a friend.

Class went fine until T’pock got called up to the front to do a complicated math problem. And she did it flawlessly. Her teacher congratulated her and praised her, but half the room glared daggers at her. T’pock managed to hold her head high as she sat back down.

Sometimes she thought about transferring to some kind of special science-only private school. The kids there were bound to be nicer than the ones here.

The day ended without further incident, and T’Pock gathered her belongings, bringing them out to the school courtyard. Up ahead she saw the Jamie girl’s distinctive hairstyle, and she quickened her pace, trying to catch up. They were walking to the same MUNI station, and T’Pock had almost caught up to her when something black landed in her field of vision. It startled her, and she uncharacteristically yelped. 

It was a cat. Probably a Maine Coon from the looks of it, gray and black with a puffy tail and a crescent shaped bald mark on its head. 

T’Pock loved cats, but Father was allergic. 

“Hello,” T’Pock said. She picked the cat up and pet him. “You appear to be friendly.”

“Hey,” the Jamie girl said, having turned around and walked back to them after the commotion. “I think I know of you. You’re in class 5, right? Sorry, I’d say your name but I’m afraid I’d butcher it.”

T’pock’s cheeks flushed. “…Yes.”

Jamie gave her a weird look before smiling at her. “That’s my cat. His name is Pike. He seems to like you.”

Pike’s eyes were closed, and he purred in T’Pock’s arms. 

“I apologize,” T’Pock said. She handed Pike to Jamie. “I meant no offense. I assumed he was a friendly stray.”

“Nah, he’s just funny,” Jamie said as she took the cat. “In all seriousness, how do I say your name? I’m generally good with languages. Well…not English. Not in writing. But Japanese I’m great.”

T’pock bowed. “ _Hajimimashte. Watashi-wa S’chn T’gai T’Pock desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ ”

Initially surprised with a smile, Jamie paid special attention to how T’Pock said her name. “ _Hajimimashte! Watashi-wa Kirk Jamie desu. Yoroshiku!_ ” She extended the hand holding less of the cat’s weight. T’pock shook it with a small smile. When she did, though, the oddest thing happened. There was a flash in her mind of a bright white palace with a crescent moon on top. Plus gardens and five young women with each person in a different color. 

The really odd part was the woman in blue looked like T’Pock.

She shook her head to clear it, realizing Jamie was still talking to her. “I apologize,” T’Pock said. “I must be very tired.”

Jamie shrugged. “No biggie. School starts super early…I’m often late myself. I just can’t get up on time no matter what I do.”

“I…” T’Pock didn’t understand what to say to that. “I was coming to ask you if you would care for my assistance in school.”

Jamie’s eyes closed off. “I have straight As except for one class.”

Feeling like she may have been insulting, T’Pock flinched. “I heard you discussing your problems with your English class during lunch this afternoon. My grades are excellent in English. I simply thought we could meet weekly, and I would give you aid in that particular course of study.”

Now Jamie looked hard. “I’m not a charity case, you know.”

“I do not mean to imply that,” T’Pock said, bewildered at how things had gone so poorly. “I simply wish to help.”

Jamie put the cat down on the ground, and he was giving her a very judgmental stare. So was Jamie. “Why? We don’t even know each other.”

T’Pock sighed. Never mind. “I apologize,” she said as she gathered up her bag. “I shall leave you be.”

She turned to walk to the MUNI station.

“Hey I didn’t say no!” Jamie called after her. 

T’Pock stopped, turning around with a wary expression.

Jamie looked mildly upset, like she was embarrassed. “I just…I don’t handle being offered help well. I don’t know how to accept it. I mean, obviously, I just was a huge jackass to you. But yeah we can…get together sometimes and go over grammar. And maybe we can do other stuff too like go to the Crown Arcade or watch a movie or something.”

Relief flooded T’Pock. She wanted to be friends with her? 

Jamie grinned at her, and T’Pock wondered what it would be like to be that open. Jamie shone like a full moon, all bright and sparkling.

“Yes, I would…” Heat flooded T’Pock’s cheeks. “Yes.”

Jamie grinned, grabbing T’Pock by the hand. “Here come with me. We’re going to go to my favorite place right now! You have a clipper card, right?”

T’Pock showed her the blue card.

“Awesome. We’re going a few stops up,” Jamie said. “Come with me!”

They got on the next bus, and Jamie kept up a steady stream of chatter. She mentioned there being a cute boy at the arcade, but T’Pock wasn’t really interested in any boys. The way Jamie went on about them made her want to unpack that a bit, but she decided against bringing it up the first time she hung out with a new friend. Jamie led her to the Crown arcade, and T’Pock immediately noticed it was almost over-stimulating: loud and bright with tons of people. Jamie grabbed her hand again, and as T’Pock got a flash of - _was it a princess this time?_ \- she sat her down at a machine called Sailor V. 

“Sailor V? As in the one who solves crimes in San Francisco?” T’Pock looked at the machine in front of her. The character really did look like the photographs of the costumed hero.

“Yup!” Jamie put in the necessary change, and T’Pock began to play the game. It was fairly straightforward, and before long, she had gotten to the final boss. Narrowly managing to dodge an attack, she beat the giant bodiless purple angry monster thing, and a huge crowd behind her cheered. Startled, T’Pock shrank back a little.

“You did it!” Jamie said, wrapping her into a hug. T’Pock’s face turned bright red. “You beat the game your first go! That’s so awesome!”

An object fell out of the prize dispenser, and T’Pock picked it up. It was a fancy blue and gold pen with the planet Mercury’s symbol on the cap. T’Pock looked at it, giving it a thorough inspection. 

It was very pretty.

A second later another pen fell out. This one was pink and gold with a shiny gem on the cap. Jamie picked it up with her eyes shining before dimming. “Oh. This is yours too.” She handed it to T’Pock. 

Waving her away, T’Pock smiled. “You keep it. I would like you to have it as a…friendship present.”

“Awwww,” Jamie said with that bright smile. Again T’Pock thought of a bright full moon, because Jamie was luminous. “Thanks so much! You’re the best!”

Unable to help it, T’Pock smiled. A clock caught her eye above Jamie’s head, and she saw the time. She gasped, grabbing her bag and turning to head out of the arcade. 

“Where are you going? I haven’t even gotten your cell number,” Jamie said with a frown.

“I have my after school study program,” T’Pock explained. “I actually forgot. They are expecting me. _Sumimasen_.”

“Oh, well,” Jamie said. “I’ll just get your number at school tomorrow. Good luck with your study stuff! I had fun today, T’Pock!”

“Have a good afternoon, Jamie,” T’Pock said as she ran out the door back to the MUNI station. Crystal Seminar wasn’t far; hopefully, she would be able to make it in time.

Jamie yelled something after her, but she was moving so fast she didn’t register it until she was three stops away. She’d have to apologize for being rude tomorrow.

_——-_

Jamie left the arcade while peering at the thing T’Pock had left behind: a dvd called “Crystal Seminar.” 

“What’s that, Jamie?” Pike asked as he trotted along beside her. 

“Some disc T’Pock left behind,” Jamie said. “I think it’s her study session stuff. Maybe I’ll take a peek at it when we get home…it may have stuff to help with English on it.”

“She did offer to help you,” Pike said. “Which you could use. I was surprised at you being so cold to her at first.”

Jamie sighed. “It’s not that I don’t know I need to work harder or that I suck or anything, it was just weird that that was the first thing she ever said to me. We’d never even exchanged so much as a hello before that convo. It was very awkward.”

“That makes sense, I suppose,” Pike said.

A woman was handing out flyers on the next corner. “Come join our seminar! Registration fee is waived today only!” She handed one to Jamie, practically shoving it into the girl’s face. “Come join us!”

“…Sure,” Jamie said as she pried it out of her face and into her hand. Once they were a few feet away, Jamie sighed. “So Pike... Is the enemy going to show itself again soon? I want to fight again and kick their asses.”

“We haven’t found our princess, or he Ginzuishou, or have we found your allies,” Pike said. “Those are your actual missions, Jamie, not ‘kicking ass.’”

“I found two allies, though,” Jamie said. “Tuxedo Mask and Sailor V? They’re totally our allies, right?”

“I actually think I found a real one for you today,” Pike said. “Assuming I’m correct.”

“Real? What are Tuxedo Mask and Sailor V then?” Jamie crumpled up the flyer.

“Tuxedo Mask didn’t help you; he’s also looking for the Ginzuishou. And as for Sailor V…” Pike said with a sigh.

“As for Sailor V, what?” Jamie threw the flyer-ball over her shoulder without looking.

Pike frowned. “Why are you littering?”

“Hey! Bun Head!” a familiar voice said from behind them.

Jamie froze. She turned around, and sure enough there was _that guy_ in a tuxedo again. Her cheeks flushed and her heart thudded just like it had the first time. 

“I already told you I’m not a trash can, you know,” the guy said. “Stop doing this to me.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Sorry, it’s just too easy to mistake you for the rest of the garbage.”

The guy leaned in close, taking off his sunglasses to look her directly in the eyes. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of emerald green; Jamie got lost in them for a moment. This close she could make out little flecks of gold in them. They were stunning. 

“Your cat was just talking to you, wasn’t he?”

_SHIT_.

Pike made a strangled attempt at a meow and backed away from him. Jamie attempted to regain her composure but her voice just stammered for a minute and a half before she shouted an indignant “ _Nope_ ,” grabbed Pike, and fled for home. They got to Jamie’s house, where she greeted her mother, and they escaped to her room. She set the disc on her desk next to her laptop.

“How did he hear you talking? Thousands of people on that street, and he pays attention to us?” Jamie paced around her room. “No one else heard you! How come he did?”

Pike grabbed the disc in his mouth and put it into Jamie’s laptop. He pressed some keys with his paws. “Come take a look at this.”

Jamie sat in front of the laptop. “It’s just normal quiz questions. Where’s the English part?”

“Read the instructions,” Pike chided.

“Boring,” Jamie said. She hit a bunch of random keys, but when she did, the screen went wonky. 

Then a weird, robotic voice could be heard saying the same thing over and over again.

_”Give your energy to the Romulan Empire then find the Ginzuishou. Give your energy to the Romulan Empire then find the Ginzuishou.”_

Jamie’s eyes widened. “The Romulan Empire? Our enemy?”

“The one and the same,” Pike said. “And just as I feared, they’re after the Ginzuishou.”

Jamie ejected the disc, breaking it in half over her knee. “We need to go. T’Pock is there; she’s in danger!”

Pike nodded. The two of them took the train to the Crystal Seminar, but there were guards out front. How would they get in? Jamie clutched her brooch. “Can I just transform and force my way in?” Jamie wondered aloud.

Pike shook his head. “Do you still have that pen from the arcade?”

Jamie pulled out the pink pen. “Yeah, somehow. Why?”

“Hold it high in the air and shout, ‘Moon Power,’ then whatever you want to transform into,” Pike explained. 

“Moon Power, change me into a doctor!” Jamie shouted; sure enough, magic energy glowed around her. When it dissipated, she was in a pair of scrubs, a lab coat, sensible shoes, and she held a bag of medical supplies. She grabbed Pike by the scruff and put him in the bag. Running up to the building, Jamie saluted at the guards. “Excuse me, medical emergency! Let me in!”

The guard did so without a word, and Jamie ran to the elevator, scanning the floor listing before, taking it up to the seminar. She opened the medical bag, letting Pike out onto the floor of the elevator. The doors opened into the classroom, where a glowing green monster stood over T’Pock.

“Stop it! Get away from her!” Jamie said. 

T’pock had her pen in gripped tightly in one hand, but the look in her eyes was all wrong. It was like there was nothing there.

The monster turned its attention on Jamie, and Jamie touched her brooch. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

She transformed from the doctor’s outfit into Sailor Moon. “I am the Pretty Soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! For love and justice and in the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”

The monster smirked. “Time for an exam!” Glowing sheets of paper formed around it, and the monster hurled them at Sailor Moon. She wasn’t fast enough to dodge them, and they cut her like shards of broken glass. 

“Shit, that _hurts_ ,” Jamie cried. 

The papers then formed into bonds, trapping Jamie up against a wall. She was stuck, helpless, and had nowhere to run. 

The monster’s claws became long, needle-like talons. “You failed the test, so pay the price!” Jamie struggled against the trap, but it was of no use. She swallowed, her face going pale as she realized that she could very well get killed, and no one in her family would know.

“Stop it!” shouted someone off to the side. Jamie glanced in the direction of the voice; it was T’Pock. She held the blue pen in both hands, clutching it for dear life. Her eyes were angry and fearful.

And she had a blue glowing symbol on her forehead. The symbol for the planet Mercury.

“I knew it!” Pike said. “T’Pock, listen to me.”

T’Pock stared at Pike. “You are a cat. And you are speaking.”

“Everyone loves to point that out,” Pike said with a sigh. “Listen, hold the pen in one hand and shout ‘Mercury Power, Make Up’!”

T’Pock actually didn’t seem fazed by a talking cat once the initial shock wore off. “Mercury Power, Make Up!” And in a flash of blue energy, T’Pock emerged wearing an outfit similar to Jamie’s Sailor Moon suit, only hers was two shades of blue - her bows a pale blue like the sky and and the rest a blue like a clear lake- and white. The glasses were gone, replaced by a blue visor. 

The monster stepped back. “Another one of you?”

“Mercury Aqua Mist!” T’Pock shouted. She gestured with her arms, and the entire floor was filled with fog. Jamie began to struggle more to get free as the monster stumbled and tripped around the room.

There was a flash in Jamie’s vision, the bonds fell away, and she was in someone’s arms. The fog cleared just enough for Jamie to see a handsome face behind a mask with a tuxedo and cape. His lips were a cupid’s bow, and his hair was dark brown up close. He also smelled really good in a way Jamie couldn’t put her finger on.

“Tuxedo Mask?” Jamie said. “You came for me?”

He didn’t answer, just setting her down on her feet. “You can do it, Sailor Moon. Destroy the enemy!”

“But—-“ She had almost forgotten. “I mean. Right! Moon Tiara Boomerang!” She threw the glowing disc, annihilating the monster. It vanished, the fog dissipated, and the day was won.

“Sailor Moon,” said T’Pock. She held Pike in her arms. 

“Sailor Mercury!” Jamie said with a bright grin. “This is so cool! There’s two of us now!” Realizing they were alone, Jamie looked around for a second. “Hey wait…where’d Tuxedo Mask go?”

Pike shook his head a few times. “Change back into your civilian identities. There’s a lot you two need to discuss.”

“Right,” Jamie said as she changed back. T’Pock did as well, and they left Crystal Seminar together. “I guess we should get dinner.”

“Yes,” T’Pock said. “I do not understand how I was able to transform. Or give that attack.”

“Magic and shit,” Jamie said with a wink. “Just like that old anime, Wedding Peach.”

“Wedding…Peach?” T’Pock tilted her head to one side.

“Oh you gotta watch it!” Jamie said. “It’s all about a girl who is part angel, and she battles monsters as a bride sometimes!”

“Life is not anime,” Pike said with his nose in the air. “One of you needs to order fish so I can have some, by the way. There will be kibble at home, but I need wet food of some sort in order to not get dehydrated. Salmon is preferable.”

“I am a vegetarian,” T’Pock said with a self-effacing shrug.

“Like vegan or…?” Jamie said.

“I eat dairy,” T’Pock clarified.

“So we can get ice cream after is what you’re saying,” Jamie said with a bright grin. Awesome! Ice cream was the best. “Humphrey Slocombe here we come!”

Pike sighed, but Jamie grabbed T’Pock’s hand. The two girls ran off together, Jamie laughing, and T’Pock with a reserved smile. Pike followed them into the sunset, happy that for now at least one other Sailor Soldier had been found.


	3. Nyota --- Sailor Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another new Sailor, the fighter for passion and flame, Sailor Mars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so obviously I cannot make Nyota a shrine maiden in a shinto temple. But...Bantu tribes do have people with psychic powers called seers. So instead of being a miko, Nyota is a Bantu seer. I think it works!
> 
> Also the full phrase is "I'm having an AB conversation so C your way out of it," in case you've never heard it before. It's a pretty blunt way of telling people to mind their own business. No one ever claimed Jamie is good at being polite!
> 
> I'm posting this early because I'm going out of town tomorrow and wanted you all to be able to check it out sooner rather than later. <3

Ever since she was a child, Nyota Uhura knew she was different. Not only because her beloved grandmother told her so, but because she could do things the other children around her could not.

If her family still lived in Kenya, Nyota would have been revered for her gifts. Her grandmother was also a seer, and her mother had been one as well before she died. Now it was just Nyota and her grandmother in their house off Haight-Ashbury. Father visited sometimes when not busy with his work in DC, but typically it was just Nyota and Grandmere in their nice sometimes-too-big house. 

Father paid the bills though including Nyota’s expensive school, the Hamlin. It was an all-girls private academy off Broadway downtown. Nyota rode the MUNI there every day. She was on her way to school that morning when a little girl ahead of her stopped to pet a neighbor’s dog. Nyota recognized her hat; it was little Mary Elizabeth from up the road.

“Why hello Miss Mary Elizabeth,” Nyota said with a smile.

“Hello Miss Nyota!” the little girl called to her. While Nyota’s hair was kept off her face in a high ponytail, Mary Elizabeth had two little Afro puffs on the sides of her head. 

“How are you today?” Nyota said, stooping low so they were eye to eye. 

“I’m good,” the little girl replied. “About to take the bus to school! I’m all by myself for the first time today!”

“That’s very impressive,” Nyota said. “But be careful.”

“Of course!” The bus pulled up to the stop. “I have to go! Bye Miss Nyota!”

“Goodbye!” Nyota said with a wave. The smile didn’t last long; Nyota was hit with one of her visions--- Mary Elizabeth in a dark, cold place unconscious, and a girl with long golden tails for hair.

Nyota shook her head a few times to clear it, but the feelings of dread continued to wash over her. 

She couldn’t help but feel like that was the last time she’d ever see Mary Elizabeth alive.

_——-_

In the Romulan Empire, the Queen summoned Nero before her.

Nero knelt.

“We have not acquired enough energy for the Great Ruler,” the Queen said. “And you still have not brought me the Ginzuishou. Why do you insist on failing me every single time, Nero?”

“My Queen,” Nero said, but before he could explain he was cut off.

“Majesty,” said another General. It was Ayel, his rival, and Nero could not help but glare at him. “Let me gather energy and find the Ginzuishou. Let me take over where Nero has failed.”

Nero grit his teeth, biting back the urge to swear at Ayel.

The Queen favored Ayel with an interested look. Then she turned back to Nero. “Go one final time, Nero, and if you fail, do not bother coming back.”

“Yes, my queen,” Nero said with a bow of his head. He stood, turning to leave the great hall.

He did not miss Ayel’s unkind laughter following him out of the chamber.

_——-_

Jamie sighed, looking at the latest English quiz. 45% because she couldn’t recall when to use a regular colon and when to use a semicolon. 

Grammar was for the birds.

Unless it was Japanese grammar. All hail Glorious Japan because their syntax made sense.

T’Pock was walking next to Jamie, looking over her own quizzes. Of course they all had perfect scores. Of course they did. Jamie sighed.

“Would you still like my assistance?” T’Pock said. 

“Yes,” Jamie said, her pigtails drooping like a despondent puppy’s tail.

T’Pock smiled. “Of course.”

“Thanks,” Jamie said. Gaila and Gary were talking ahead of them, Gaila shaking her head furiously in disbelief. 

“You’re so full of it,” Gaila said as Jamie and T’Pock caught up.

“It’s true though,” Gary said as he pushed up his glasses. “The Demon Bus is real! People have been vanishing from it all week!”

“Demon Bus?” T’Pock asked.

“There’s a bus that goes down Oak Street every day,” Gary said in his stupid nasal voice. “And every day it vanishes, taking everyone on it with it to Hell!”

Jamie raised an eyebrow and gave T’Pock a look. T’Pock gave Jamie a look back before nodding. 

The kids all exited the school, Jamie and T’Pock not heading home but to the Crown Game Center. They caught a MUNI, sitting towards the back. Across from them was a beautiful girl with dark skin, long straight hair in a high ponytail, and a different school uniform from theirs. 

Jamie looked at her long enough the girl noticed, giving her the once over. The girl’s eyes slid from Jamie to T’Pock, where they lit up with interest. T’Pock sensed the attention and looked at the girl as well. Her cheeks flushed, and she pushed up her glasses with a finger. She raised one eyebrow, and the girl smiled at her.

Aw, that was cute. They like-liked each other.

The bus stopped and the girl stood to get off. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it elegantly to T’Pock. T’Pock took it with a befuddled expression, the girl winked and disappeared. 

On it was a phone number with the word Nyota.

Jamie clapped her hands and grinned. “Oh wow. You need to call her.”

T’Pock looked stunned; her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. “And do…what exactly?”

“Ask her out to a movie,” Jamie said with a flourish. The bus hadn’t started moving yet, as a lot of people were getting off. “Or follow her.” 

Making the decision for her, Jamie stood suddenly as she grabbed T’Pock’s hand. They jumped off the bus, and chased after the girl, who was easy to spot in the crowd thanks to her distinctive hairstyle. 

“Excuse me,” Jamie said as she reached her. She put her hand on her shoulder, and the girl froze, turning around with a startled expression.

She then stared at Jamie for a minute before shaking her head. She looked a bit confused and dizzy.

“Are you alright?” Jamie asked. 

“I…” The girl said. “I’m sorry. It was weird.” She straightened up, giving Jamie the once over. “May I help you?”

“Yes, or rather, you can help her,” Jamie said as she shoved T’Pock forward. “My friend thinks you’re beautiful and wants to know if you’d get coffee with her sometime.”

“Jamie…” T’Pock growled. 

Whoa, that was the angriest Jamie had seen her.

T’Pock cleared her throat, giving the girl an apologetic look. She also looked horribly embarrassed, and Jamie wondered if maybe she read the situation wrong. T’Pock took a step toward the girl. “Would you…like to see a film?”

Jamie, unable to help it, jumped up and down. She composed herself, getting into a cool pose like Sailor V would do.

The girl, Nyota Jamie supposed, smiled. “Yes, I would. I’m free tomorrow evening after six. How about the Roxie?”

T’Pock blushed, looking oddly green. “That sounds…good. I shall meet you there. Also, my name is T’Pock. It is a pleasure.”

“Nyota Uhura,” Nyota said with a smile and a wave, heading down the street away from the other girls. Jamie grinned and elbowed T’Pock in the side. 

T’Pock blinked, giving Jamie a startled look.

“I’ve kind of been wondering because, you know, San Francisco,” Jamie said. “And how whenever I start talking about Tuxedo Mask, your eyes glaze over with blatant disinterest…”

Flushing deeper, T’Pock frowned. “I simply do not think it wise to put another person on a pedestal.”

Jamie shrugged. “He saved me last time. That’s good enough for me.” The girls began to walk to the nearest bus stop so they would still make their appointed meeting with Pike relatively on time. “I just…he’s so handsome and awesome. I want to know more about him, is all.”

They got back on the bus, and sat in the very back seat. There was a guy sitting next to the window that Jamie didn’t much thought to as she took the middle seat.

T’Pock shook her head once. “We have a mission, Jamie, and I daresay that is more important than Tuxedo Mask. We do not even know he is our ally.”

“Then why would he have saved me?” Jamie asked. “If he’s working with the Romulan Empire, why would he save my life?”

“The…what?” The guy next to them said.

“The I’m having an AB conversation so C your…” Jamie trailed off as she realized who he was.

He sat next to her in the same school uniform her brother wore every day to Starfleet Academy high. And this time he had on a pair of thick framed eyeglasses, but it was the same floppy brown hair, green eyes, and sarcastic shit-eating expression she’d dealt with twice in just a few weeks. 

Had SF somehow become some kind of small town? Jesus.

The guy, who had an eyebrow raised, stared at her so intently Jamie’s cheeks turned bright red. She didn’t shy away, though. Though instead of telling him off, she blurted out a “My brother goes to your school. I go to the junior high.”

The eyebrow fell, replaced by confusion at the switch of topic. “What’s his name?”

“Sam Kirk,” Jamie said. “I’m Jamie.”

“I know him, we’re in the same class,” the guy said. He pulled out his school ID card and held it in Jamie’s field of vision. She read the information on it: Leonard H. McCoy, 11th grader at Starfleet Academy. He didn’t have on his glasses in the photo, and he was actually smiling. 

He was ridiculously handsome when he smiled.

There was also a flash of something at the back of Jamie’s memory, but all she really got was the faceless prince from her dreams with his arm outstretched. 

Why did that keep happening when she ran into this guy?

Jamie fidgeted with her hands, swallowing. “So have…you heard of the Demon bus?”

T’Pock sighed, though after that initial reaction she turned to the two of them with an interested expression.

“I’ve heard rumors,” McCoy said as he took off his glasses. He breathed on one lens, then pulled out a handkerchief to clean it. “I think, if I remember right, it’s this route.”

Jamie and T’Pock exchanged a long look.

“Oh,” Jamie said. “Then I…guess it’s good I’m not alone.” 

T’Pock stared at Jamie like her head had turned around backwards.

McCoy, who had finished cleaning his glasses, put them back on and gave Jamie a smile. “Yeah. It’s definitely a good thing you’re not.” He seemed so genuine and sincere, his voice kind of soft and quiet, all of Jamie’s awkwardness faded away. He was actually nice. And concerned even though they barely knew each other.

Jamie and T’Pock’s stop came up, and T’Pock stood to get off. She cleared her throat loudly. 

Jamie gave her a startled glance before realizing what had happened. “Oh right. We’re getting off here,” she announced to McCoy. “How about you? Do you ever go to the Crown Arcade?”

McCoy shrugged. “I’ve walked by it. Never gone in. I have a lot going on right now.”

Jamie nodded. “Well, we’re there a lot. So you should pop in sometime.” She privately wondered what the hell she was doing, because the previous two times she met him he’d been a rude asshole. He was being nice now, and there was something about him that compelled her to ask.

McCoy looked a little stunned, but that same smile he had in his ID picture formed on his face. Jamie’s heart did the samba at the sight. “Yeah, I think maybe that can happen.”

“Cool,” Jamie said as she tried to act like she didn’t care. The bright grin on her face undermined her efforts. “See you.”

“Bye,” McCoy said.

T’Pock nodded at him, and steered Jamie off the bus. She was actually more like dragging her, and Jamie kind of yelped. “Hey!”

“What were you doing?” T’Pock snapped. “You all but told him you are Sailor Moon.”

Jamie flushed. “No one’s ever said our identities have to be secret. Besides, he overheard us talking about the enemy. There was no point in playing dumb.”

T’Pock gave Jamie a long, stern look before sighing and shaking her head. “I suppose it is illogical to get angry, especially as you do have a point. We shall simply have to be more cautious in the future.”

“Yeah, can do,” Jamie said. She glanced at the bus as it began to pull away; McCoy had moved to T’Pock’s side of the backseat, and he waved at them as it took off. Jamie waved back before walking down the street with T’Pock to the game center. They entered, and Geoff said hello like he did every time they arrived when he was working.

Pike sat curled up on the stool in front of the Sailor V console they frequented, and he yawned and stretched. “You’re late,” he said on the tail end of his yawn.

“We’re late because T’Pock met a girl,” Jamie said with a smile. “And they’re going on a date tomorrow.”

T’Pock sighed and gave Jamie a short glare. “I was also interested in her for other reasons.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow. “And what was that?”

“Did you not feel her power?” T’Pock replied. “I did. There is some kind of special force emanating from her.”

Jamie thought back and realized that yeah, she had felt a strong force of power from Nyota. And she was regal, beautiful, and graceful. “Wait, what if she’s our princess?”

“She very well could be,” Pike said. “Did you get her phone number? Can either of you call her?”

T’Pock held up the piece of paper. She also pulled out her cell phone, dialed the number, and hit send. She held on the line for a while before hanging up. “It went to voicemail.” She then opened her Google app and did a reverse phone look-up with the number. “I have her address.”

“Before we head out,” Pike said. “Here.”

He passed Jamie and T’Pock matching gold watches with colored gems. 

Jamie fastened hers on her right wrist. “These are super cute!”

“They’re communicators,” Pike said. “You’ll be able to reach each other across great distances when there are emergencies.”

T’Pock put hers on as well. She put the transit route to Nyota’s house in Google maps, and she and Jamie headed out with Pike across town.

“What are we even going to say to her?” Jamie asked. 

“I’ll be able to tell more about her when I see her,” Pike answered. “If she is as powerful as you say, then undoubtedly she’s the Princess we’re searching for.”

The trip took a while because of rush hour, but they made it. They walked from the stop to Nyota’s house, and when they rounded a corner, they saw that Nyota was standing outside talking to a harried looking woman.

“What’s going on?” Jamie whispered.

They got close enough to listen, and the woman’s desperation bled through her voice.

“My daughter is missing, and she always spends time with you,” she said. “Can’t you use that…thing you do to find her?”

Nyota shook her head with blatant sadness in her eyes. “My visions don’t work that way. I am incredibly and genuinely sorry, but I can’t help you.”

The woman’s face shifted from fearful to angry. “You probably took her. Your weird witch powers did this to her! I bet you’re some kind of horrible monster who—-“

“Enough!” Jamie said. “Leave her alone. Nyota is a good person who had nothing to do with your daughter’s disappearance. _Call the cops_ instead of berating an eighth grader, for Pete’s sake. How dare you!”

Nyota, who was at first shocked at the appearance of Jamie and T’Pock, favored Jamie with a grateful look. The woman wiped tears out of her eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a meek tone. “I’m just so scared. She should be home by now.”

Nyota nodded. “I understand. I’m worried about Mary Elizabeth too. But you really should call the police. I don’t think there’s anything more I can do, although if you start a search party, Grandmere and I will both be happy to help.”

“We shall help as well,” T’Pock said. 

“Thank you, Nyota,” the mother said. She slunk off next door, ringing a doorbell to see if the neighbor had seen her daughter.

Nyota gave Jamie and T’Pock a weird look. “Not that I don’t appreciate you standing up for me, but a couple of things. A) How did you know where I live? And B) Why did you come here?”

T’Pock looked incredibly embarrassed with her cheeks bright red, casting her eyes down to the ground. 

Jamie smiled. “We’d like to talk to you about a few things, actually. Provided that’s okay.”

Nyota didn’t look convinced; she gave them wary looks. “If this is some kind of creepy cult thing, you can forget it.”

“No, we’re not, like, Scientologists or something,” Jamie said. “Honest. We just noticed something about you and need to talk it over with you in person.”

Pike jumped up onto Nyota’s shoulders, startling her. He meowed once, investigating her face. Nyota stared at him right back before handing him over to Jamie. “I suppose you can come in,” she said with a small frown. “But the second either of you get weird, you’re out.”

Jamie shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Nyota opened her front door, and they all stepped inside. It was lavishly decorated in mid-century Modern furniture. There was a note near Nyota put her bookbag that she read for a second. “Grandmere has dinner plans,” she announced. “May I offer the two of you something to eat or drink?”

“I’m fine,” Jamie said.

“Water is acceptable,” T’Pock added.

“Come this way, we’ll talk in the kitchen.” Nyota led them through the house to a large eat-in kitchen with a round table and chairs. Jamie and T’Pock took seats, Pike curling up at Jamie’s feet. Nyota boiled water for a pot of rooibos tea, giving T’Pock a glass of ice water in the meanwhile.

“So you said you have visions,” Jamie began when she sat down. “What do you mean by that?”

“In Kenya, I would be called a seer,” Nyota said. “I have some spiritual powers. I can sometimes see the future, and I can read things in flames. My powers don’t always work when I want them to, hence what I told Mrs. Jackson. I would love to trigger a vision to find her daughter, but they just don’t work like that.”

Pike meowed, and it sounded suspiciously like the word “sailor.”

She must not be the princess then after all. Dang.

“That’s pretty cool, all considered,” Jamie said.

“Are you able to sense other things?” T’Pock asked.

“I get feelings sometimes, about people,” Nyota continued after swallowing a sip of tea. “I can almost always tell if someone is good or bad just by meeting them. You both give me the good feeling which is why I didn’t get a restraining order for you following me to my house. Which is still a bit much, by the way.”

“We are sorry,” T’Pock said as she bowed her head.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jamie said with a smile. “But we needed to talk to you, and the phone wouldn’t have cut it.”

Nyota shrugged.

“What do you know about…have you heard anything about monsters in the city?” Jamie asked.

Nyota looked to the side, her eyes going unfocused for a while. Then she closed her eyes, shaking her head. “There is a bus route that people are disappearing on,” she answered. “Also a word just popped into my head…Romulan.”

Jamie checked the time on her watch; it was going on 6:00 PM. She had a hunch, and she was about to follow through with it. “Hey, how about the three of us get some food? It’s about dinner time, and I’m pretty hungry.”

Nyota looked mildly perplexed, but she didn’t seem put out. “Let me grab my wallet.”

T’Pock turned to Jamie once she left the room to get her purse. “You are up to something.”

“We’re taking the bus,” Jamie said with a grin. “All of us. Even Pike.”

Pike cleared his throat. “I think this may be, while a bit rash and foolhardy, a good idea, Jamie.”

“We’ll see,” Jamie said.

Nyota reappeared. “Ready?”

“Yes,” T’Pock said.

“Yup,” Jamie added with a grin. “Let’s go.”

They walked to the nearest bus stop, Nyota with a perplexed look on her face. The bus came right at 6:00 PM, and the three girls got on it. The doors closed behind them, and they stood together holding the bars to not lose their balance. The bus pulled away from the stop, and the bus driver turned to face the crowd.

The bus driver who looked like a gray drowned woman with glowing red eyes.

Nyota gasped.

Jamie touched her brooch out of reflex before glancing at the rest of the passengers on the bus. They seemed subdued, like they were all ten seconds from passing out. Something in the back window of the bus caught Jamie’s eye, and her jaw fell open.

Tuxedo Mask was running after the bus trying to stop it. 

Before Jamie could pull the cord to signal that the bus should stop, it drove into a building, somehow phasing through the storefront into a dark, dank tunnel. The temperature instantly dropped twenty degrees, and Jamie couldn’t suppress a shiver. The bus flew through the air, landing next to a long chain of other buses. The monster driving it disappeared, the door to the bus opening. Jamie, T’Pock, Nyota, and Pike stepped off the bus into the corridor. 

T’Pock held her Mercury pen at the ready. Jamie nodded at her, and they transformed. When the light cleared, Nyota stood staring at the two of them in disbelief. 

“What is this? What are you?” Nyota asked, her voice rising in pitch. 

“Ahem,” Pike said as he pushed a red pen with the symbol for Mars towards her. “This belongs to you, Nyota. Hold it in your hand and shout ‘Mars Power, Make Up’!”

Nyota stared down at the cat for a while. “I don’t even…”

Before she could finish, a voice called from a few feet away. “At last, Sailor Moon. We meet face to face.”

Jamie squinted. “Who’s there?”

A man stepped out from the shadows wearing a gray uniform with red piping. His head was bald and covered in tattoos. “My name is Nero. I am a General for the Romulan Empire. And you coming here was foolish, because I will tear you apart.”

Before he could react, T’Pock shouted “Mercury Aqua Mist,” filling the hall with freezing fog. Nero sputtered and coughed.

“Moon Tiara Boomerang!” Jamie said, hurling the glowing tiara at Nero. He screamed in pain and agony, flailing about barely visible.

Nyota clutched the pen. “Mars Power, Make Up.” A flash of red and fire surrounded her, and when it cleared she stood before them in a pair of red high heels, a red and white sailor suit like theirs with a black bow on the front, red star earrings, and red jewels at her waist.

Nyota pointed her index fingers together, closing her eyes. “Fire Soul!” she shouted, and a huge column of flames erupted from her fingers. They cut cleanly through the fog, incinerating Nero and destroying him. The flames were so great they also destroyed his monster, who had been hiding behind him ready to strike. 

The mist dissipated, and Jamie saw a lot of people laying on the ground unconscious. “How are we going to get everyone home?”

“Sailor Teleport,” Pike said. “Also, welcome Sailor Mars. Nice to meet you.”

“I still don’t quite understand,” Nyota said. “Talking cats? Sailor Mars? Evil demon monsters?”

“We shall explain everything,” T’Pock said. “As soon as we take these innocent people back home.”

“Link hands and call out your planet plus the word power,” Pike said as he stood in the middle of the three girls. “Then think of expanding a bubble around everyone. Look to where you want to go, and wish for it.”

“Right,” Jamie said. She held out her hands, T’Pock and Nyota joining her circle. “Moon Power!”

“Mars Power!”

“Mercury Power!”

All three of them in unison called out, “Sailor Teleport!”

A glowing yellow light surrounded them and the other people, and without only a split second, they arrived at the bus stop the demon bus originated. 

Standing there was Tuxedo Mask, along with many police officers and EMTs.

Tuxedo Mask smiled. “You did it, Sailor Moon. Sailor Soldiers.”

Jamie walked up to him, grinning. “Yeah, we did. I mean…it was easy. Not hard at all. The enemy’s got nothing on the three of us.”

“Sailor Moon? A little help?” Pike said with a growl. He gave Tuxedo Mask a long glare for good measure, though Jamie wasn’t sure what that was all about. Jamie turned back to Tuxedo Mask, but by the time she had done so, he’d disappeared. She got reminded of that McCoy boy, but…why? Though they did sound similar…

Sailor Mars was cradling a small girl in her arms. The girl was cute with Afro puffs in her hair. Jamie ran over. “Is that Mary Elizabeth?”

“Yes,” Nyota answered. “Her mother will be quite happy.”

Jamie paused to continue looking for Tuxedo Mask, and the police and EMTs took care of the victims. T’Pock signaled to Jamie to come closer. “We should leave before the press shows up.”

“Right,” Jamie said. She went to turn away, when a cop stepped into her path.

“I don’t know who or what you girls are,” he said. “But you saved a lot of people today. So thank you.”

“It was part of our job,” Sailor Mercury answered.

“No trouble at all,” Sailor Mars replied with a smile.

“We’re awesome!” Jamie said with a fist pump. “And we fight for love and justice. I’m the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon!”

The crowd murmured among themselves.

“These are my fellow soldiers, Sailor Mercury,” Jamie gestured to T’Pock, then Nyota. “And Sailor Mars.”

“And we had best be going,” Mercury said with an apologetic look.

The cop held out an iPhone. “Can I…get a picture with you three? No one will ever believe this otherwise.”

“Let’s Selfie!” Jamie said with a grin. Pike stared at her with his mouth open in disbelief. Jamie dragged the other Sailors into the camera viewfinder, and she grinned and gave a giant peace sign. Nyota looked mildly annoyed but smiled just in time for the flash to go off. T’Pock just looked confused. 

Then the girls took off, leaping to the tops of a building nearby and disappearing.

Little did they realize the cop wasn’t just going to show it around the precinct; he posted it on Instagram where it quickly went viral.

Sailor Moon was about to become an overnight sensation.


	4. Masquerade Dance Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude as Jamie, Nyota, and T'Pock hear about a princess coming to San Francisco with a secret treasure. Could this be the Moon Princess and the Ginzuishou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really aren't any notes for this chapter, but I will say one thing: they kiss, y'all.

The cat known as Pike yawned and stretched, sighing a little as he climbed off his bed in Jamie Kirk’s room to sit in the windowsill, greeting the morning light. It wasn’t quite time for Jamie’s alarm to go off, and he sat, tail swishing exactly once, as he looked out to the world below. 

Jamie had checked Instagram before bed last night, and she saw that the selfie with the cop of her, T’Pock, and Nyota as the Sailor Soldiers had gone viral. Not just viral… _hella_ viral. Hundreds of thousands of likes, thousands of comments. Gawker had done an article about them, and other news sites had picked up the story. Now everyone in the world knew of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. 

Admittedly, the world already knew of Sailor V, which was a different issue unto itself. Pike wondered how his partner was doing right then, if she and Sailor V were facing any issues with the enemy like they were. Pike’s eyes drifted to the girl sleeping in the bed below him, and he sighed. 

It wasn’t time yet. There was still one more Soldier to awaken, and besides, Jamie wasn’t into being a Soldier for the right reasons. She still couldn’t pass her English tests, she blew off everything to talk about boys or watch Japanese cartoons—- it was like she only cared about having fun.

And speaking of boys, there was a big problem with two of them. 

The McCoy kid that heard Pike talking that one time- that was a problem because with the world knowing of Sailor Moon’s existence, they couldn’t afford to let everyone know who she actually was. It’d make fighting the Romulans impossible, and it’d ruin Jamie’s privacy.

But that Tuxedo Mask…there was something about Tuxedo Mask that Pike didn’t trust or like. It was true that he had saved Jamie that one time with the Crystal Seminar. And he was running after the bus the day they found Nyota, but the first thing Pike ever heard him say stuck in his brain.

_The Ginzuishou isn’t here._

Why was he looking for the Ginzuishou? What possible purpose could he have for trying to find it? He wasn’t an ally that Pike could remember or knew about (even though a lot of his memories of the Silver Millennium were hazy), and if he wanted what they needed, Pike felt secure he could count him among their adversaries.

Pike mentally put Tuxedo Mask on the blacklist. He hoped he was wrong, but it was better to err on the side of caution. Pike stretched out long and lean, pausing to look at the clock. It was past time for Jamie to be up and ready for school. Crap; he’d been ruminating so long he’d forgotten.

He jumped off the window sill, landing on her back and causing her to stir. Pike sat next to her, reaching one paw up and extending his claws just so. Then he pressed them into her biceps.

“Owwwwwwwwwww!” Jamie said with a groan. “Why would you even? You’re so mean, Pike!”

“You’re late,” Pike said. “You’re going to miss your MUNI if you don’t get up right this second.”

Bewildered, Jamie looked at the clock. “Oh shit!” she said when she saw the time. “Shit shit shit shit shit.” She ran around the room in a flurry of activity and blonde hair, putting up her hair, putting on her uniform, and grabbing her school ID. 

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Jamie said over her shoulder, not really expecting an answer. Pike followed her downstairs where she grabbed her lunch and book bag, crying out a quick “Goodbye!” to her mother. Pike followed her down the street. At a crosswalk, Jamie frowned as several cars drove past. “Crap. This is taking forever.”

She then pulled the transformation pen out of her pocket. 

“But if I change into a marathon runner and then change back at school…” Jamie’s grin was bright and mischievous.

“What is wrong with you?” Pike said with a glare. “That pen is to be used when fighting the Romulan Empire. It’s not some kind of solution for the minutiae of life.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, Captain of the No Fun Police.”

Seriously, the lack of weight Jamie gave to her powers as Sailor Moon perpetually threw Pike for a loop up until it pissed him off. She was the champion of love and justice, and should be the leader of the Sailor Soldiers. Taking selfies with normal people and wanting to use her powers to make her life easier was irresponsible.

Across the street was a heavy police blockade. They were stopping all the cars and checking identification.

“What’s up with that?” Jamie asked as the road was clear for them to cross.

“Not sure,” Pike admitted.

A police officer stopped Jamie. “ID please.”

“Uh,” Jamie said. “Well, all I have is a school ID and a clipper card. I’m only fourteen.”

“School ID then,” the cop said.

Jamie sighed, then held it out to him. He read it, then gestured for her to keep going. Jamie did so, Pike at her heels, and they continued the walk to the MUNI station. They managed to make Jamie’s train at the last second, Pike hiding on her shoulders and in her pigtails to not be detected by other passengers. They arrived at Jamie’s school, and Jamie entered the building. 

Pike jumped down off her and skulked across the floor to hide under her desk. Jamie sat at it with a sigh. Just then, Gaila approached her.

“Hey Jamie, have you heard about what’s going on tonight?” Gaila asked as she perched partway on her desk.

“No,” Jamie said with interest.

“Princess Gem from the Kingdom of Empath is in town; it’s the first time anyone from her family has come to SF,” Gaila said. “She’s bringing some special treasure with her that’s never been shown to the public.”

Pike perked up. Princess? Special treasure? This could be a huge break for them!

From the quality of Jamie’s silence, she realized it as well. “A princess with a treasure.”

“Yeah, isn’t it exciting?” Gaila could hardly contain herself. “She’s having this big formal dinner party. I wish I could go…it sounds so dreamy and romantic. It’s even being held at the Julia Morgan ballroom.”

“I want to go,” Jamie said with a sigh. “It sounds so rad.”

Gaila gave Jamie an odd look. “Why did you just use the word rad unironically?”

Jamie sighed again. “I do what I want.”

Unable to help himself, Pike snorted. 

That was the problem in a nutshell; Jamie just did what she wanted.

Pike decided to sneak out of the school, heading to the Crown Game Center. He needed to do further research into this Princess Gem. 

If she really was the Moon Princess, their lives just got a lot easier.

_———_

In the dark, cold castle in the Arctic, the Queen sat on her throne with a frown. “Ayel,” she called.

Ayel teleported into the room, bowing in supplication to her. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Your predecessor was destroyed by a weak little girl and her friends,” the Queen stated. Ayel winced. “We still need more energy for the Great Ruler. And we absolutely must gain the Ginzuishou. Do not fail me like he did.”

“I will not,” Ayel said. He vanished into thin air.

The Queen smiled, though it was cold and calculating. The Great Ruler was the one demanding the Ginzuishou - she had tried and failed to get it the first time. In fact, that atrocious Moon Queen Serenity stopped her using it and a Holy Sword, sealing her until now. 

Fortunately, the Queen was loyal...for the most part. When she reawakened in the modern era, she freed the Great Ruler again. But the Great Ruler was weak and needed human energy to rebuild herself before she could destroy this pathetic planet. 

The Queen didn’t care about that; the Queen actually wanted the Ginzuishou for herself. 

There was something that the Queen wanted, had wanted almost her entire long life. Well, all right. It wasn’t a some _thing_ so much as a some _one_. They had been promised to each other as children, but people change as they grow older and unfortunately for the Queen, he had fallen in love with someone else.

Not only someone else, but a someone else it would have been unnatural and disgusting for him to be with. True, she was a princess, but she was a _Moon_ princess. It was against God’s plan. He should have chosen to honor the betrothal to the Queen, and instead he not only betrayed her, but he betrayed his entire people.

But the Queen still loved him…still longed to find him in his reincarnated body and show him that they were the ones who belonged together. 

If the Queen were to keep the Ginzuishou for herself, then she could make him love her instead. She wasn’t stupid…she recognized the Sailor Soldiers as the protectors of that insipid Princess Serenity. But Serenity herself had yet to be found, and likewise, her love _Endymion_.

But he truly belonged to the Queen, and she would do anything to insure that past wrong was righted.

_——-_

Jamie entered her house with a sigh. No tests that day, no tests given back that day. Nothing out of the ordinary. She was relieved to be home.

The sight that greeted her, however, made her stop and stare. 

Her father and mother stood in the living room, and they were dressed to the nines. George had on a flawless black tie tuxedo, and Winona wore a glittery blue cocktail dress with silver heels. They looked fantastic and amazing.

“What’s going on? What’s the occasion?” Jamie asked, thinking she had forgotten something important. Should she change? She felt like she needed to change.

“Your Uncle Tim was invited to Princess Gem’s party tonight, but he can’t make it. So your mother and I are going,” George said as Winona straightened his bow tie. 

“Wow really? Let me go upstairs and—-“ Jamie began but her mother gave her a sad smile, which cut her off. “Oh. Me and Sam aren’t invited, are we?”

“Invite says two only,” George said as he pressed a kiss to her hair. “Sorry, we really would take you but it’s not allowed.”

Jamie sighed and leaned back melodramatically. “I’ll survive. Somehow.”

“Dinner’s in the fridge, just pop it in the oven for ten minutes,” Winona said. “And make sure you and Sam get to bed on time. It’s still a school night.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jamie offered a mock salute. “I guess…I mean…have fun. Or something.”

“We’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, princess,” George said as they exited the living room. Jamie set her book bag down by the front door and frowned for a while.

Pike came into the room, tail twitching ever just so. “Hi Jamie. You look really sad.”

“Hi Pike. I can’t go with Mom and Daddy to the gala tonight,” Jamie said. Her face lit up as she grabbed the pink transformation pen. “Or… _can I_?”

Pike’s eyes widened. “Whatever you’re about to do—-“

“Moon Power, change me into a Princess!” Jamie shouted. Light glowed all around her, until finally she was revealed. A golden strapless dress fit over her body with a wide, full skirt. Long white gloves encased her arms, and a pair of white high heeled sandals adorned her feet. Pearls were threaded throughout her hair, and a small gold crown sat atop her head. The pen had even given her make up, soft gold eyeshadow and liner that made her eyes big and blue, and the hint of a pink lipstick. She looked splendid, older than her years, and yes, very much like a princess.

The communicator still sat on her wrist over her glove, and she raised it to her lips. “Hey Nyota and T’Pock. Are you busy?”

_Studying_ , came T’Pock.

_I’m only just getting home, why?_ answered Nyota.

“Put on your fanciest dresses and meet me at the Julia Morgan Ballroom,” Jamie said with a grin. “We may have found our princess.”

The shock having worn off, Pike glared at Jamie. “Do you take this seriously at all?”

“I’m obviously taking this seriously, since I’m leading an investigation into whether or not Princess Gem is our princess,” Jamie said in a lofty tone. Honestly, where did he get off?

Pike sighed. “Fine. But I’m coming with to make sure you don’t just fool around.”

He leapt into her arms, and Jamie rolled her eyes. Then she rolled them a second and third time just for good measure.

They made their way to the ballroom, and Jamie got a little thrill as they approached it. She’d been to it once or twice for weddings, but it was way more lit up and decked out this time, all lit up with the columns bathed in a warm glow. Nyota and T’Pock were outside of it, and they both wore lovely dresses themselves. Nyota’s was red, tea length, and off the shoulder. She had put a pair of lovely garnet dangling earrings on for the occasion. T’Pock wore a green long dress that complimented her coloring and made her look six feet tall. Jamie set Pike down on the ground, and they began to walk into the gala.

A man in a white jacket adorned with medals and gold brocade nodded at them, then paused. “Excuse me, ma’am?”

Jamie and the other girls froze.

He ran up behind them, picking Pike up and causing the cat to yowl. “Sorry, but this cat has to stay outside. Princess Gem is allergic to all animals, so no pets. I apologize, but we’ll watch him for you.”

Without turning around, Jamie sighed in relief. And maybe some satisfaction. “Ah yes,” she said turning around with a smile. “I understand completely. I wouldn’t want to offend her Highness.”

With a smirk at Pike, who still cried out in typical whiny cat fashion, Jamie and the others entered the ballroom. The entire facility was devoted to Princess Gem this evening; while Jamie had been in one room of it before, she’d never had the whole thing accessible to her. It was gorgeous; there were warm pink lights everywhere, a huge buffet and open bar in one room, and there were so many sights- people dressed to the nines, fountains, beautiful glittering decorations and lights- it was heaven.

Forgetting she was there ostensibly with a purpose and with people, Jamie bolted away from her friends. Dimly she thought she may have heard Nyota sighing and saying something about leaving her be, but she ran up to a closed door.

Opening it, Jamie was greeted by the sight of a huge crowd surrounding a dance floor, and people waltzing in the middle of it. It was a glorious, wondrous sight out of a grand film or even a Disney fairy tale. It was everything she ever wanted, and she couldn’t help becoming entranced. 

She tried to walk to get closer to the action, but then she spotted her parents talking to SF’s mayor. Jamie ducked her head and skulked by, hoping she wasn’t noticed. When she was several feet away, she assumed she was in the clear, though she looked back over her shoulder to check and see if either parent was following her. 

They weren’t —- they were still wrapped up in conversation.

Just as Jamie turned back around, a woman with a full glass of champagne crashed into her. “Oh my goodness,” the woman said. “I’m so sorry.” But she kept right on walking with her companion.

That was when Jamie realized two things.

The first was that everyone except for her was wearing a mask. It was not just a dinner gala —- it was a masquerade. 

The second was that her dress was wet and stained, and she needed to figure out where to go to clean it up. She felt around the dress for her handkerchief - it was a special one, white with gold and pink trim with her name embroidered on it along with a little cartoon bunny. She’d been given it for her tenth birthday and it was one of her most prized possessions. 

But it was nowhere to be found.

“Shit,” Jamie said under her breath. She’d have to search for it later…for now she had to save her gown.

Finding the bathroom, Jamie dabbed cold water on the gown with a towel, then dried it with a different towel. The dress looked good as new, and she sighed in relief. Then she stepped out of the bathroom back into the ballroom’s main hall, and she realized she’d utterly blown off T’Pock and Nyota, now having zero clue where they were.

“Being a princess is pointless if I have no one to be with,” Jamie sulked, kicking at the floor. She stared down at her sandals. As she did this, a pair of perfectly polished black men’s dress shoes came into view. Jamie glanced up, then stared as she realized who he was.

He was Tuxedo Mask.

With a smile, he extended a hand. “Beautiful lady, may I have this dance?”

It was like something out of a movie. All sound around her completely stopped, her heart _completely_ stopped, and Jamie could only stare and swallow for a solid minute. Before she realized what she was doing, she extended her hand, and he led her back to the room with the dancing.

They walked through the crowd, and he positioned her in the middle of the floor. Jamie had been taught some ballroom dance, but she didn’t know much. For once in her life Jamie deferred to someone else as he positioned one of her hands high in his, and the other one on his shoulder. 

Then he started a waltz in time with the music, and Jamie let him lead.

Her cheeks flushing, Jamie couldn’t take her eyes away from his. They were so green up close, she could hardly believe it. And he smelled good but familiar. She never wanted it to end…she wished the dance would go on forever.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I…yes,” Jamie said. “I was…I mean…it’s really nice to have run into you. I think about you a lot.”

“Oh?” he said as he spun her around the room.

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “I do. I think I annoy my friends talking about you so much. I always just want to see you so badly.”

He smiled. “Same here.”

Jamie’s heart leapt up into her throat. He did? He felt the same way? This was amazing! This was the best day of her life!

“So if you feel that way,” Jamie began. “Why don’t you like…ask me out on a date?”

Before he could answer, Pike cried out, “Jamie!”

Tuxedo Mask started at the sight of the talking cat, and he let go of Jamie. He bolted through the crowd, and Jamie quickly lost track of him.

Damn it.

“Jamie, you shouldn’t talk to him,” Pike said. “He’s no good.”

Jamie growled. “What do you know?” She stormed off, though she heard Pike’s claws clacking on the floor behind her. He called out to her a few times, but she didn’t pay attention. He was wrong, that was all there was to it.

He was just _wrong_.

Jamie needed air, so she stepped into a stairwell and climbed all the way to the building’s roof. It was quiet out there and a bit chilly. She wrapped her arms around herself, staring at the city lights.

There was no way Tuxedo Mask was bad. He just couldn’t be.

There was a commotion behind Jamie, and she turned towards it. There was a woman with ugly glasses like Gary’s running towards the ledge, but she was glowing green with dark eyes. Behind her stood Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.

“Shit,” Jamie said. She took a defensive stance.

“Princess Gem,” Sailor Mars said. “You don’t want to do this.”

Princess Gem smiled, but it was wicked and cold, and Jamie was reminded of that Joker guy from Batman. She reared back and bolted towards the edge, but Jamie was quicker. She slammed into her from the front, almost bodychecking her.

It didn’t work because the Princess checked Jamie right back, but she was too close to the edge with no balance. She fell right off it with a scream.

At least she fell a few feet before a gloved hand grabbed her.

Hanging off the edge by one hand was Tuxedo Mask, his other hand grasping Jamie desperately.

Holy shit.

“Tuxedo Mask!” Jamie said.

“Hang…on…” he said in reply. His grip started to loosen on the edge of the roof.

_SHIT_.

The only things Jamie had on her were her brooch, the gown, and her pen. Two of Tuxedo Mask’s fingers came off the edge. Then two more. Then the last one.

Jamie threw up the pen in her hand as they entered freefall, willing it to save them. Magically, it did. It turned into a magic parasol, gold and lacy like Jamie’s gown, and it floated them down to the ground safely like a parachute. When they touched down, Jamie heaved a giant sigh of relief.

“Nice work,” Tuxedo Mask said. “Your quick thinking saved our lives.”

Jamie smiled at him, leaning in close. Their faces were inches apart…

“Jamie!” Pike called. “Transform now!”

Jamie started, grabbing her brooch. Tuxedo Mask nodded at her once. 

“Moon Prism Power Make Up!”

The gown magically transformed into her Sailor Soldier uniform, and Jamie used her powers to leap back up onto the roof. She stood on the ledge, facing the glowing green princess. 

She raised her hand to use her tiara, before realizing in that in the last battle with Nero she had left it behind in the dark castle. Jamie didn’t know what to do; her only attack was gone! But then…Tuxedo Mask filled her mind, and a light and warmth surrounded her. A new tiara formed on her head, and she touched it. This one had more ornate decoration and felt a bit heavier.

And all she did was think of Tuxedo Mask?

Something to puzzle out another time, but for now there was an enemy to fight.

“Sailor Moon!” Sailor Mars said. “We can’t use our attacks and risk harming the princess.”

Sailor Moon nodded. “Then I don’t know what I can do because Moon Tiara Boomerang will hurt her.”

“Sailor Moon!” called Tuxedo Mask. He stood on a ledge not far from her. “The only thing that can truly drive out the darkness is a strong light.”

Jamie gave him a weird look. What did that even mean?

Pike stood next to her. “Use your tiara to reflect the moonlight on her and drive out the evil energy, Sailor Moon.”

Oh. “Right.” Jamie angled her tiara towards the sky, and the light shone off it. “You took over a kind woman for your evil gains! In the name of the moon, we’ll punish you!” She focused the energy towards Princess Gem, and it turned into a large beam of bright white light. The enemy was driven out of her, and Princess Gem collapsed, her treasure falling to the floor next to her. 

The green shadows surrounding her materialized on a nearby roof, forming in the shape of a man. He was bald like Nero, including the pointed ears, tattoos, and gray uniform. 

He also looked pretty pissed off.

“You stupid, ignorant children,” he spat. “The Romulan Empire will win. You have no chance against us. We will find the Ginzuishou first, and we will crush this stupid planet.”

“You used the word ‘stupid’ twice in one speech,” Jamie couldn’t help but point out.

This made him even angrier, but before he could retort, Nyota took initiative. She pointed her fingers, shouting, “Fire Soul!”

The flames whipped past the Sailor Soldiers up into the new villain, but he disappeared. There was no way to tell if he had been destroyed or had simply vanished.

Whatever, Jamie decided. Let them figure it out later. For now there was a party to save.

Princess Gem sat up on her heels, adjusting her glasses. She blinked at the Sailor Soldiers. “Oh. Oh! I know who you are! I saw you all over the internet!”

“Yes, salutations,” T’Pock said. “You were set upon by our enemy. We saved you. Pray tell, what is your secret treasure? We may be in need of such a totem in our quest to vanquish the enemy.”

Jamie couldn’t help but think T’Pock’s weirdly formal speech was exactly what they needed. It seemed to work wonders; the princess was set right at ease.

“Oh, this,” Princess Gem said as she opened the box. It was a huge diamond cut in the shape of a woman who looked just like her complete with glasses. “It’s a 200 karat diamond carved to look like the first Princess Gem. It’s a precious heirloom for our nation that’s never been put on display.”

Jamie leaned into it. It was pretty, but there was no power coming from it. It was just a giant diamond.

Well not _just_ but whatever.

“It’s not the Ginzuishou, is it?” asked T’Pock.

“No,” Nyota said. “We’d know if it was. Right?”

Pike cleared his throat. “Yes, you would. The Ginzuishou is a crystal, but it’s a crystal of immense power. It can end worlds. It can blow up entire planets with the wielder’s whims. It’s not just a pretty jewel —- no offense, Princess Gem —- but the Ginzuishou is a serious object of power. This isn’t it.”

“None taken,” Princess Gem said. “I am sorry for all of the confusion.”

“Not your fault,” Jamie said with a grin. “But we should go. And um I guess don’t blog about us?”

Princess Gem looked mildly confused. 

Jamie shrugged. “Or totally blog about us. I would.”

Pike grumbled. “Sailor Moon.”

“What? I would,” Jamie said. 

“Just…go…” Pike said. “Get out.”

“ _Hai, neko-san_ ,” Jamie said while rolling her eyes.

The Soldiers left the area, transforming back to their gala clothes. Jamie shifted her feet a few times. 

Nyota went over to T’Pock. “Are you injured?”

“No,” T’Pock said. “Are you? That was very brave using your attack to try and subdue the new General. My mist would not have been so effective.”

Nyota smiled. “It wasn’t anything special. Would you care to dance, T’Pock?”

T’Pock brightened. “Yes. I would.” 

Nyota led her off downstairs and into the crowd, leaving Jamie alone again. There was a nearby bench, and she sat on it, kicking off her shoes. They weren’t shitty, she just wasn’t used to high heels.

“Mind if I join you?” said a familiar voice. Jamie looked up; it was Tuxedo Mask. Her face was a bright grin, and she pat the bench next to her. He joined her, giving her a long, searching look.

Jamie tried to find something to say that wasn’t stupid or cliche. She sat for a while, shuffling her bare feet around.

Fortunately, he broke the ice. “You took off your shoes.”

“They hurt,” she said with a shrug. “I’m not used to them.”

“I can’t really imagine,” he said. He shifted a little closer, his hand brushing against hers through their gloves. She felt a lot of warmth from him, warmth and comfort. Jamie turned to look at him, and his green eyes shone through his mask. 

Unable to help herself, she leaned in closer, brushing her lips against his. A fire began to burn within her, and she kissed him again, pressing her mouth more passionately to his a second time. 

It felt like memories of some kind came flooding to her…a castle somewhere, a prince who couldn’t be seen…but all Jamie really cared about was where she was in that exact moment, kissing a man she’d admired since she first met him. He was beautiful and stalwart, and he was kissing her back. That was all that mattered. 

The kiss broke, and Jamie smiled at him. He smiled back, an open, shining thing, and Jamie was reminded of Leonard McCoy’s school ID photo.

Wait.

_Wait_.

Her hands trembling, Jamie reached up and pulled off the mask. Sure enough, there was Leonard McCoy. 

She stared, unsure of what to do. 

“Bun Head,” he said. “I…”

Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned in and kissed him again. It didn’t matter; he had saved her twice. He saved her twice, and he was genuine and kind. He was also very good looking, and every time their lips met, Jamie couldn’t stop the swell of waves of _familiar_ , warm, and safe. 

“Get away from Jamie! Get away from her right now!”

Startled, they broke apart, Leonard putting his mask back on. Before them stood Pike, his fur raised on his back with his tail puffed up. 

“Pike what—-?”

“What are you doing? What is your purpose?” Pike hissed his words almost like a snake. “Why are you after the Ginzuishou? Are you our enemy?”

Leonard…Tuxedo Mask stood. “I have my reasons which don’t concern you. And I guess, if we’re seeking the same thing, that could possibly make me an enemy. Who can say?”

Jamie stared up at him. “But—-“

Tuxedo Mask smiled down at her. “You’re not my enemy, Sailor Moon. But your cohort might be. Regardless, I have my reasons. They don’t concern you.”

He leapt off the building and disappeared into the night. Pike ran up to the ledge, jumping on it to see further but to no avail, because Tuxedo Mask was straight up gone. 

Jamie felt very cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping wherever he went he was safe. She was sure his reasons for wanting the Ginzuishou were good too, but she didn’t know how she knew that. She just did.

“Leonard,” she said to the night, hoping she would see him again —- and soon.


	5. Mary --- Sailor Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and T'Pock meet a girl who is possibly the fourth Soldier. And Pike pushes Jamie too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mary Scott, aka Sailor Jupiter.
> 
> Also this chapter has this entire story's one use of the F word. Much like a real PG-13 movie!
> 
> Also also: more smooching.

It was a nice day out in San Francisco, but Jamie, Nyota, and T’Pock were indoors at the Crown Game center with Pike having a meeting. Nyota sat on a stool looking around her with interest. She also looked a little spooked by the loud sounds. “I’m still not sure what to think of this place,” she admitted. “It’s so…bright.”

T’Pock nodded. “I find it a bit over stimulating myself. I am not overly fond of crowds.”

Pike cleared his throat. “We’ve got three soldiers now, and we’re waiting on the last one to awaken. Soon there will be four of you, and we’ll be able to openly search for the Princess.”

“How will we be able to do that?” Nyota asked.

Pike shrugged. “There’s a seal on the memories of those who are from the Moon Kingdom. It will be broken when the time is right.”

“And the Ginzuishou?” T’Pock asked.

“Also sealed,” Pike said. “When the Princess is revealed, the Ginzuishou will be too.”

“And this Princess is from the moon?” Nyota asked.

“Yes, she is the princess of its most magnificent era, the Silver Millennium,” Pike said. “She has been reincarnated on Earth to reform the kingdom. Once she is awakened, we will be able to truly vanquish the Romulan Empire.”

Nyota sighed, leaning back on her hands. “I’m already so tired of fighting them, and I’ve only had to do it twice. Aren’t you both tired of it?” She looked at T’Pock first.

T’Pock looked nonplussed. “Being tired of our mission when it is not yet close to completion seems illogical. It would be better to not focus on that, but to redouble our efforts in finishing before the Romulan Empire acquires the Ginzuishou.”

Nyota smiled, not offended. “I agree with that definitely. You make a good point, T’Pock.”

Jamie made a small noise. “I don’t understand the point of what you just said. We’re special and the only ones who can do what we can do. Why dwell on the negatives? And I mean, I have to be honest, as far as I’m concerned there aren’t any negatives in the first place. Magic powers and cool clothes and enemy we keep kicking the ass of. What’s not to love?”

Nyota rolled her eyes. 

T’Pock pushed up her glasses. “I feel that is oversimplifying our purpose.”

Jamie grunted. “It’s not though. We have abilities no one else on Earth does. Why should that bring us down? It’s amazing! We should be grateful.”

Pike stared at her for a while before sighing. “Being a Sailor Soldier does actually come with a heavy burden, Jamie. You three, soon to be four, are all that stand between the Earth and certain doom. You need to have more respect for your duties.”

Jamie glared at the cat with a severe frown. “Respect like you have for my belief that Tuxedo Mask is on our side?”

Favoring her with a glare of his own, Pike grumbled. “He flat out said he wants the Ginzuishou for his own end.”

“He also said he’s not my enemy, or did you forget that?” Jamie said. “Or more like it’s something you conveniently want to leave out to make your argument look more solid than it is.”

Pike growled a second time. “Jamie. I’ve told you more than once he is not to be trusted. You need to listen to me and get your head in the game. I’m frankly sick of your attitude and lack of respect.”

Nyota and T’Pock looked at each other. They both changed their body language to remove themselves from the conversation without physically leaving it. Nyota leaned back even further while T’Pock, who had been standing in between Jamie and Pike, now moved to flank Nyota. She put her hand on Nyota’s shoulder in a sign of solidarity.

Jamie’s face turned pink with anger, and she grabbed her school bag, standing quickly. “Go fuck yourself,” she said as she turned and stormed out of the game center without looking back.

Terrific. 

Just…terrific.

Where did Pike get off? He wasn’t her dad. And even so, her dad wouldn’t talk to her like that! Some nerve!

Jamie caught the MUNI back to her house, and she stewed the whole way home. It had been a long time since she’d been this pissed, and she clenched her hands into fists so hard, her nails made little half moons in her palms. When she arrived at her house, she slammed the front door open and threw her books at the wall. 

A low whistle came from in front of her.

Jamie gave a poisonous glare to her older brother. 

“What’d that wall ever do to you?” Sam said while taking a bite out of an apple.

“Leave me alone,” Jamie ground out.

Sam gave her a long look. “Seriously, Jaim. Are you okay? What’s up? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this pissed.”

Jamie sighed, drooping a bit. “Mad disrespect from my homies, yo.”

Sam snorted. “Sorry to hear that. Come on in, take a load off, and stop demolishing the house. Dad had to go to China on business, and Mom has book club so we’ve been given the run of the house plus cold, hard cash for take out.”

“Chinese please,” Jamie said. “If I don’t get dumplings I may literally die.”

Laughing, Sam shook his head. “The world could sing songs of your perpetual dumpling need. By the way, I have a friend over so don’t be dumb and tell stupid stories of that time I wore Mom’s lipstick.”

“Whatever,” Jamie said as she kicked off her shoes. She padded into their kitchen where she opened the fridge and stole one of her mom’s hidden Mexican Cokes. Jamie didn’t drink soda much, but when she did it had to be the best. Hopefully Mom didn’t count the bottles. She heard Sam talking to someone in the family room, so taking a sip of soda she made her way in to see this mysterious friend.

When she saw him, she started choking.

Sam sat in a chair opposite Leonard McCoy.

Sputtering and coughing, Jamie hit herself on the back with her free hand. Sam and Leonard both stood up from their chairs with scared looks on their faces. 

“I’m…” she said with a wheeze. “Okay. I’m okay. Wrong tube.”

Sam laughed at her for the second time. “Do I need to get out the sippy cups?”

“Buzz off, Sam,” Jamie said. Her attention turned to Leonard (when had he become Leonard? Oh right, when she kissed him a couple of nights ago), who had taken off parts of his school uniform. Jamie’s heart skipped a few beats like it always did when she saw him, but she tried to not give it away in front of Sam. 

The teasing would be swift and merciless.

Leonard was staring too, but he recovered first and put on a slightly guarded smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jamie said. “I…nice to see you again.”

“You too,” Leonard replied.

Sam sat back down. “You two have met?”

Jamie felt her cheeks flood with heat. How was she going to explain to her brother that she was Sailor Moon and he was Tuxedo Mask? He’d never believe it. Or he might kick Leonard out. Neither of those were acceptable.

Leonard again got his footing before her. “We happened to sit next to each other on the MUNI a few days ago. She recognized my uniform and asked if I knew you. I told her I did, and we just sort of chatted until she got off the bus.”

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “We don’t…like… _know_ each other or anything. We’ve just run into each other once. That’s all.”

Sam gave Jamie a scrutinizing look before his expression cleared. Jamie knew what it meant; it meant he didn’t buy what she was selling, and when Leonard left he’d grill her like a tv detective. Crud.

He left it for that moment. “So, Leonard. Is Chinese good for you?”

“Always,” Leonard said. “I mean, we do live in SF.”

“Right on,” Sam said. “Jamie, do you want your usual?”

“Yes please,” Jamie said.

“Okay I’ll order in a sec,” Sam said. “Come look at the menu, Leonard. And you don’t have to worry about price or anything. If it’s more than the cash we have, Mom left a debit card.”

“Thanks,” Leonard said with a smile. They left the living room and Jamie decided before all future holidays with Sam were ruined due to his rampant jackassery and teasing, she needed to bolt upstairs to her room. 

She hadn’t made her bed that morning, but that didn’t really matter as she climbed into it, setting the Coke on the wide windowsill. She took off her brooch and set it on her nightstand. “Barf,” Jamie said about nothing in particular.

Well nothing in particular until she remembered Pike being shitty, then she rolled her eyes and turned herself into a blanket burrito. Only her eyes were visible by the time she was done. She guessed she would have to come out for dinner, but eh.

Eh.

_Eh_.

_——-_

Nyota sighed and looked up at T’Pock. T’Pock gave her a long look as well, and then they both turned to Pike.

“You were a little harsh just now,” Nyota began.

“If it is indeed true that Tuxedo Mask has sworn to not be a foe of Sailor Moon, I see no reason to doubt his word,” T’Pock continued.

Pike looked at them for a while. Then he sighed. They were right - he had steamrolled over Jamie’s objections like they were nothing. He didn’t agree that Tuxedo Mask was entirely trustworthy - after all, they had a common goal but were not working together - but the truth was he had saved Jamie twice. He probably did deserve more of the benefit of the doubt.

A girl sat at the machine next to them. She was a bit on the short side with with auburn hair loose around her shoulders in waves. She put her change into the Sailor V machine and began to go to town on the game. Nyota looked at her, then stared for a while as a vision struck her.

The girl was in green, surrounded by flower petals and lighting. A red bow on her chest, green ankle boots…

Blinking, Nyota shook her head a few times. A green girl surrounded by lightning? Could she be another Soldier?

Something went haywire with the machine the girl was playing. The screen blanked out, getting filled with distortions, and the music died. The girl grumbled a few curse words before dropping to her knees. Geoff, the friendly arcade clerk, came over. Nyota continued to watch the girl with keen interest. “What’s wrong, Mary?”

“This daft machine,” Mary replied. “It has some kind of short in it. I’ll get to the bottom of it.”

Geoff gave her a weird look. “We actually keep a repair company on retainer. Here let me put an ‘out of order’ sign on it and call them.”

“Nah,” the girl said. “Just get me your toolbox. I’ll have it done in five.”

Geoff continued to give her strange looks before turning back to do what she said. He returned after a few minutes with the tools, and Mary fished through it to use what she needed. Nyota didn’t know what anything in that box was aside from the screwdriver, but Mary grabbed a couple things, dipping back under the machine. She jimmied the front panel off and accessed the wires, Geoff unplugging it before she could electrocute herself. 

The girl went to town, her hands flying so fast Nyota couldn’t even see anything. After maybe four minutes, Mary came out from under the game console, closing it back up. She had a bit of grease on one cheek and was covered in dust bunnies. She plugged the machine back in, and sure enough the game was working perfectly. 

“Wow,” Geoff said. “Maybe we should be keeping _you_ on retainer.”

“It’s easy,” Mary said. She wiped the grease off onto the back of a hand. “Machines are simple. People are hard.”

Nyota looked at her uniform; it was the same one T’Pock wore so she went to Starfleet along with and Jamie. But there were some dirt stains on the blouse, and there was a ripped section of her hem. 

Geoff gave Mary a long look. “Got in another fight, didn’t you?”

Mary shuffled her feet.

Smiling a little, Geoff shook his head. “Mary. Seriously. You’re too cute a girl to be beating people up all the time.” Something dawned on him then, and he shrugged. “Well, unless you want to grow up to be Ronda Rousey or something.”

Mary flushed when he called her cute. She actually got more than a little starry-eyed at him, but if he noticed, he was kind and didn’t humiliate her. It made Nyota realize she really liked Geoff as a person. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no to it,” Mary said. “But…I’d rather get my electrical engineering degree.”

“I don’t think you even need it,” Geoff said. “You’re practically a wizard.”

Mary flushed deeper, bright red up into the roots of her hair. “Thanks.”

Geoff saw a customer that had a stuck prize in the UFO Catcher, so he excused himself. Mary continued to watch him for a while with that same somewhat embarrassed smile. 

“Hello,” Nyota said. “My name is Nyota. Do you come here often?”

Mary jumped before giving Nyota a smile. “Oh, you startled me. Only when I get in a fight. Which…is pretty often so yeah, actually.”

“We attend the same school,” T’Pock chimed in, having followed Nyota’s lead. “T’Pock S’chn T’gai.” She extended a hand.

“Wow you’re that genius girl,” Mary said. 

T’Pock winced.

“Oh sorry,” Mary said finally shaking T’Pock’s hand. “I mean, I’ve heard your name before. Mary Scott is mine. I’m in class 3 at Starfleet.”

“We usually are with one other Starfleet student while at this arcade,” T’Pock said. “Jamie Kirk is her name. She is in class 1. She is a little taller than you with long blonde hair.”

Mary scrunched up her face in thought. She didn’t notice Pike also giving her the once over. He sat high up on top of a machine out of her line of sight staring at her as if trying to come to a decision. Nyota caught his eye and nodded. He nodded back.

Mary’s expression cleared. “Wait is she the one with the weird hair? The buns and stuff?”

T’Pock nodded. “Yes, her hairstyle is fairly distinctive.”

“I’ve seen her around,” Mary said. 

“You’re really good with electronics,” Nyota added. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Mary shrugged. “It’s what I like to do. I don’t know, I find how things work to be very interesting. I like taking things apart and putting them back together. Especially things that use electricity. I gutted a tube television once, then put all the pieces back. Worked like a charm. My dad used to call me a miracle worker.”

T’Pock tilted her head to one side. “Why does he not still call you that?”

Mary suddenly seemed very small. “He died. Mom too.”

T’Pock turned slightly pale at her inadvertent prying. Nyota touched her hand for a second.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Nyota said. “That must be very hard.”

“Yes, I am also sorry, and please forgive my rudeness,” T’Pock said.

Mary regained some of her fire at this. “Ah, it’s fine. You had no idea. And I live with my big sister. She was eighteen when it happened, so we live together.”

Nyota nodded. “Would you like to join us for parfaits? We were about to head to an ice cream shop.”

Mary checked her watch. “No, I can’t. Peggy’s expecting me home, and I better face the music for fighting again. I actually just transferred into Starfleet a little while ago…public schools won’t take me anymore. She’s not gonna like this at all.”

PIke jumped down off the machine, sneaking into Mary’s bag. He popped back out of it quickly, running behind Nyota’s legs. Mary never saw a thing. She grabbed her bag, and with a wave, headed out of the arcade. 

Nyota favored T’Pock with a small smile.

“The fourth Soldier?” T’Pock asked.

“Lightning,” Nyota answered. “She’s lightning.”

Pike jumped up onto a chair. “I definitely sense something from her. She probably is the fourth.”

Nyota’s smile grew brighter. If all of the Soldiers were awakened, they could move on to the next phase of the mission. Then hopefully peace would come. Though all things considered, getting friends out of the deal like Jamie and T’Pock wasn’t such a bad thing. 

T’Pock especially.

Nyota’s hand reached out and took T’Pock’s. T’Pock hesitated, but twined their fingers together. 

Yeah, there were definitely benefits to being a Sailor Soldier.

_——-_

Jamie had laid in her burrito for like an hour when a knock sounded on her door.

Untangling and unwrapping took a while, and Jamie finally fell off her bed with a loud thud. She groaned, getting up and stretching. She walked to the door, and opened it wide. “Is dinner——?” she began before trailing off.

Leonard stood before her, not her brother.

“Oh,” she said. “I thought you were Sam.”

“He’s paying the delivery girl,” Leonard said. “I actually did come up to get you for dinner.”

Disappointed, Jamie sighed. “Sure.” She stepped into the hall, not quite brushing past him. Before she could move too far, one of his hands grabbed hers. She froze, heart pounding and blushing.

“I like your brother,” Leonard said quietly. “I genuinely do. But that’s not why I came home with him.”

Everything seemed to freeze in that instant. “Then why?” Jamie asked.

He was right behind her; she could feel his breath on her ear as he said in a whisper, “I can’t get you out of my head.”

Jamie closed her eyes for a second before turning to face him. She backed him into the wall as she kissed him, older brother who was twenty feet away be damned. Shock kept him from reciprocating for a second before he deepened it, his hands pulling her closer by her hips. She wrapped hers around his neck, unable to stop it or break away from him.

Like the previous time, when she kissed him it was like she could see a whole different world. She saw bright shining fields of flowers leading up to a beautiful palace. A figure stood before her with dark hair in blue armor, but the light obscured most of his face. _Serenity,_ he called to her, but she didn’t understand why. It made her angry and curious at the same time. Why couldn’t she see more of these flashes? And who were these people? What was her brain doing? Why couldn’t she remember more? Was it a memory? What was going on?

Jamie shoved herself out of the flashback into the moment, kissing Leonard like her life depended on it. She realized she was only fourteen, but if she could spend her entire life living in that kiss she would die a very happy woman. 

A few feet below them, there was the loud clearing of a throat.

Oh wasn’t that just dandy?

Leonard broke the kiss, ducking his face down. What Jamie could see of it was beet red, though, and frankly hiding seemed like the world’s greatest idea. Jamie assumed her face was a similar crimson shade, but she turned and faced her brother.

Sam stood on the third step with a combination of a frown and a shit-eating grin. He stared at them for a while before the laughter won, and he began to crack up.

Well, at least he wasn’t mad.

Jamie sighed. “ _Why_ is this funny?”

“Because the two of you were so obvious,” Sam said through gales of laughter. “ _Oh we just rode the bus together, no big deal_. I’m not actually an idiot, you know.”

Leonard recovered, clearing his throat. “Sam if it…if you think I used you…”

“I mean, a little,” Sam said with a shrug. He was still smiling. “We do genuinely talk a lot in class, and I’ve honestly wanted to have you over for a while. Just…didn’t imagine it involved you disappearing to mack on my baby sister.”

Jamie scowled at being called a baby.

Leonard blushed a second time. “She’s something special.”

Biting her lip, Jamie gave Leonard a look. He smiled at her.

“Ugh, dinner just got here, and I want to be able to actually eat it,” Sam complained. “Stop being gross and come downstairs. And Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“You better hope I don’t tell Dad,” Sam said.

Jamie yelped, running after him. Sam took the stairs two at a time, and Jamie tried to catch him but ended up sliding down them on her ass. “Owwwwwwwwwwww.”

Leonard had rushed after her once she lost her balance, and he helped her up. She gave him a grateful smile as they joined Sam at the kitchen table where cartons of food greeted them. Jamie gravitated to the plastic-lidded round foil container her dumplings were in. Sam sat in one chair, Leonard sitting next to him. Jamie sat across from Leonard, and they each grabbed chopsticks before digging in. 

Jamie elected to eat instead of talk, as Leonard and Sam went over a school assignment they had together for biology. Sam was smart, but he had a rough time with science on occasion. Apparently Leonard was brilliant at it. Jamie was still only in junior high, and this was an AP class, so a lot of it flew over her head simply because she wasn’t in the same grade.

But every time Sam asked a question, Leonard answered it with ease and an explanation that made sense.

Having finished her precious dumplings, Jamie grabbed her carton of moo goo gai pan. “You’re really smart,” she said to Leonard, unable to help it.

Leonard shrugged. “I want to be a doctor, so I have to work really hard to get into a good university.”

“What kind of medicine?” Sam asked after swallowing part of his eggroll.

Leonard looked a little uncomfortable, the energy seeping out of him. “Oncology. I want to help people with rare cancers.”

Jamie frowned, her eyes showing her concern. Something about the way he said that, like it hit close to home. Which, Jamie realized she didn’t know anything about his home life.

Sam noticed it too, because he shared a look with her. “That’s really cool, though,” he said trying to lighten up the room. “I mean, think if you can actually cure all of it. That’s a really noble aspiration to have.”

Leonard still looked kind of sad, but he seemed livelier. He gave Jamie a look, and she smiled at him with affection in her eyes. This set him back at ease, and he cheered up. 

“Did you know that back during the Civil War era surgeons were called sawbones?” Leonard said. “My dad told me that once when I first told him what I wanted to do with my life. The rationale is gross, but…”

“Bones,” Jamie said as she took another bite of her food. Leonard had shrimp in lobster sauce with some crab rangoons, and Jamie absent mindedly stole one from him. He didn’t complain or mind, he just smiled at her. 

“Well anyways,” Leonard said. “It’s always been my goal, but some things made me change my focus. I want to do the most good I can.”

“You do,” Jamie blurted before she remembered her brother was sitting with them.

Sam gave her a funny look.

“Uh, I mean,” Jamie said. “You’re a great person, Leonard. You’re…nice and stuff.”

Sam’s funny look turned into a snort. “ _You’re nice and stuff_? That’s how you talk to your boyfriends?”

Jamie choked, staring down at the table. He wasn’t her _boyfriend_. Expecting a similar reaction from Leonard, she swallowed and looked at him.

All he was doing was taking a sip of his juice, completely nonplussed at having been called her _boyfriend_.

Shit. Maybe he was her boyfriend? Maybe they should like…talk about this or something. Or maybe she should just run with it.

She nudged his foot under the table with hers. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Sam, who had finished eating and was packing up his left overs, started laughing again. “I am totally meeting Dad at the airport the second he comes back to tell on you. He’s going to lose his mind.”

“Sam no!” Jamie said. She’d never really dated anyone before, and Dad always sort of treated her like a little girl in some ways. He was going to flip!

Leonard looked at Sam with a bit of fear. “Uh…”

Sam blithely ignored him, cleaning up all the food and humming under his breath. Jamie sat in stunned silence, as did Leonard, and Sam kept humming all the way into their family room where he turned on the television.

Leonard and Jamie stared at each other.

“He’s…serious?” Leonard asked.

Jamie nodded. “He is totally serious. Oh God. Bones! My dad is going to lose his mind.”

“Why did you just make an interjection about bones?” Leonard asked almost to himself.

“That was what I was calling _you_ ,” Jamie said. 

Blinking a few times, Leonard opened his mouth for a second before closing it. “The ‘sawbones’ thing. I get it.”

“You hate it don’t you?” Jamie asked with some sheepishness.

“No, I hate being called Leo,” Leonard said. “Please don’t do that, by the way. Bones is…well…it comes from you, so I’m good.”

“Sweet,” Jamie said with a small fist pump. She stood, walking to his side of the table, before bending down and kissing him. One of his hands cupped her face, and Jamie smiled. 

Leonard broke the kiss, pulling out the coolest watch Jamie had ever seen. It was a pocket watch shaped like a star with the phases of the moon on its face. It was beautiful, and Jamie wanted to hold it. She didn’t ask to, but maybe the next time he brought it out.

He sighed when he saw the time, putting it back in his pocket. “I need to get home. I have a few things to take care of.” Le…Bones stood, pausing to kiss Jamie on the cheek. She grinned, and they walked together to the family room so he could gather up his school blazer and tie. 

He exchanged pleasantries with Sam, who said he should come over all the time. Jamie knew he meant because of all the ammunition her brother just got on her, but Bones replied that he would definitely be over as often as was permitted. 

Jamie walked him to the door, opening it. Then she hugged him. “See you soon.”

“Probably sooner than you think,” Leonard said with a smile. He turned and headed out the door, and Jamie closed it behind him. 

She grinned all the way up to her bedroom.

_——_

Mary Scott, having changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, left her apartment to walk down to the local market. Peggy was making stew for dinner, and she had run out of one ingredient. 

For once, Mary’s fighting habit didn’t cause a shouting match. This time Peggy sat for a while before reminding Mary that she had to get a second job to afford the tuition at Starfleet so please don’t mess this up.

Mary preferred the shouting.

She really preferred the shouting. Probably anyone would, but she definitely did. 

Peggy did have a point though; if Mary got expelled from Starfleet, they might have to move. And while they moved from Scotland when Mary was four, she didn’t remember enough about it to call it home. 

The real problem Mary had was that everyone at school was terrified of her. Granted, with reason. But it made her feel very lonely sometimes.

She thought back to those two kind girls at the arcade, Nyota and T’Pock. They were nice to her, and T’Pock had probably heard the rumors about her and didn’t care. Maybe she would catch them again sometime at Crown, and they could hang out. They mentioned that Jamie girl too, who Mary always saw surrounded by people. She seemed nice, though. 

Mary continued walking to the store, and she stopped in front of a bridal shop. There was a strapless gown with embroidery Mary thought might not look too bad on her. She hated being short, it meant swimming in long things. Pants were a problem sometimes.

Mary wanted to find a boy to be with, something she didn’t admit to anyone. She thought she’d met the person once, but then he found someone else. He was an upperclassman named Freddy at her last junior high, and Mary had been devastated. Geoff at the Crown Arcade looked like Freddy, and it always made Mary a little happy to talk to him as a result. 

“Hey Mary,” called a voice. 

She turned towards it; speak of the devil... “Hello Geoff. What are you doing here?”

“Just walking through,” Geoff said. “Hoping I’d run into you.”

Mary’s cheeks turned pink as she wrung her hands. “Oh um…I’m not…how come?”

Geoff walked up to her, close enough to touch. One of his hands caressed her cheek, and her flush worsened. He looked deep into her eyes.

His normal bright brown eyes that suddenly glowed red.

Then nothing mattered.

_——-_

Leonard had been walking home when he’d spotted it out of the corner of his eye, though at first he thought he might have been seeing things.

A girl about Jamie’s age, glowing green and trapped by a guy about his age.

Leonard froze, his eyes turning to the sight. He had a really bad feeling about this, like maybe this was the work of that Romulan Empire Jamie had mentioned on the bus. The girl began to grow weak, her knees buckling, but the guy held her steady. 

He was draining her energy.

Leonard had to make a very quick decision, and he had two options, as the third one of _do nothing because it’s none of my business_ was bullshit. The first was become Tuxedo Mask and stop it.

The second was become Tuxedo Mask, get the Sailor Soldiers, and have them stop it.

Leonard had packed his costume in his school bag, but he had left the cane at home. And…Leonard wasn’t magic. He was a teen in a suit. He couldn’t create mist or fire, and he couldn’t fight darkness with light. He had no special abilities at all. If he tried to save that girl, he could end up dead, and then what would happen? That monster would keep draining people until the Sailor Soldiers did stop it.

And then he’d be dead, and he wouldn’t have the Ginzuishou. 

Or Jamie.

“This is shit,” he said under his breath. If he took the time to change and get Jamie, that girl might die. He had to try himself, and if it didn’t work then get Jamie and the others. There wasn’t any time for him to waste.

Ducking into an alley, Leonard changed into Tuxedo Mask. The top hat also had to remain at home, but he had the mask. He hid his bag behind some boxes just in case, and Leonard grabbed a trash can lid from nearby. He stepped back onto the street, aimed the lid, and threw it like a discus. 

It hit the guy square in the neck, and he turned his ire on Leonard. With a horrendous rictus grin, the guy’s eyes turned solid red. Behind him appeared a bald man in a gray uniform with tattoos and pointed ears. 

Uh oh. 

The bald man reached out a hand, and a blast of black energy poured out of it, hitting Leonard in the right arm. It fell limp at his side as blood poured from the wound. Leonard grimaced, and as the military guy’s hands began to glow a second time, Leonard ran, leaping up on top of a building and heading back to Jamie’s house. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was so damn stupid. He was no match for monsters -he was just a guy! He should have gone to get Jamie in the first place. Why had he tried to be the hero? The truth was, Jamie was the hero of this story. 

He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Running over the rooftops and leaping between them when necessary, he soon reached Jamie’s neighborhood. He sprinted across her roof, climbing down the wall to her window as best as he could with one arm. He peered inside of it; it was dark, but he could make out her hair in the bed. Leonard, wincing, used his injured arm to try and open her window; fortunately, it was unlocked which Leonard would scold her for another time. There was no screen, and Leonard slid into sitting on her windowsill, which may as well have been a window seat. 

Jamie frantically sat up in her bed with a panicked expression. She grabbed her alarm clock, holding it like a murderer would a blunt object. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing—-“

“Jamie,” Leonard said. “It’s me. Don’t murder me.”

Jamie turned on a lamp, which probably would make more sense for bludgeoning Leonard couldn’t help but think. She sat in front of him with her hair completely down for the first time, and she was in an SF Giants t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts. In spite of everything that was happening, Leonard’s heart ached at the sight of her. 

Something that had been happening since they met got triggered, and Leonard was greeted by a vision of long blonde hair in white silk, before a large lake in front of a white castle. He couldn’t see the woman’s face, but there was something about the way she wore her hair that pulled at him. He heard her say a name: _Endymion_.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jamie screeched.

Leonard shook his head to clear it. “I wasn’t.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. Then she rolled them again for good measure. “I was yelling at you for breaking and entering my house. Like I get that Romeo did it and all, dude, but Jesus I could have killed you!”

Sighing, Leonard clutched his injured arm. They were wasting more time. “Jamie. What am I wearing?”

“You’re Tuxedo Mask right now, but don’t think how handsome you are means you…wait. Shit! Why are you Tuxedo Mask right now? What happened?” Jamie then saw him favoring his arm, and she went pale. “You got hurt! How did you get hurt?”

“The enemy,” Leonard said. “The Romulan Empire. They’re doing things to people, draining their energy or something. It’s killing them. I tried to stop it, but this guy in a uniform blasted me. I came here to get you, because I think the only one who can stop this is Sailor Moon.”

Jamie jumped out of bed, grabbing her brooch from her nightstand. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” A bright golden light filled the room, and there Jamie stood having become Sailor Moon. 

Leonard got a little thrill at the sight. 

“Tell me where to go, I’ll get us there in a hurry,” she said as she raised her wrist to her mouth. “Nyota. T’Pock. We have a problem.”

The other Soldiers, who Leonard had only barely seen, answered as one. _We’re here_.

“I’m teleporting to an attack - the Romulan Empire is at it again,” Jamie said. “Meet me there, the communicator should give my location.”

_Of course,_ came one smooth voice.

_We will be there with speed_ , came a different, more formal sounding voice.

Jamie joined Leonard on the ledge. She grabbed his good hand and held it in hers. “Tell me where we’re going,” she said.

“The bridal shop near the Crown Arcade,” he said.

“Got it,” Jamie said. “Sailor Teleport!”

And in the blink of an eye, a gold bubble surrounded them, and then they were there. The girl was almost laying on the ground, held up only by the demon guy draining her. The army guy had vanished, which Leonard was privately thankful for. Leonard stepped away from Moon, back and to the side to give her room to fight.

A second later red and blue bubbles appeared, heralding the appearances of Sailors Mercury and Mars. They glanced at him for a second before focusing back on the problem.

“Mary?” Sailor Mars asked.

The girl barely managed to open one eye. 

The guy draining her energy stared at them. 

Jamie balked. “Geoff?”

That same evil grin from before formed, and there was the uniform monster guy. He laughed, dark and sinister, as he focused his ire on the Sailor Soldiers. 

Sailor Mars waved her hand, and a column of flames shot towards him. They missed.

He laughed at her, taking aim with that same black energy as before. He threw three bolts, landing hits on Mercury and Moon. They both dropped to their knees crying out, and Leonard couldn’t stop the impulse to run to Moon. 

After shooting her comrades worried glances, especially Mercury, Mars tried another attack. It also failed, though this time the Romulan deflected her own fire back at her. It scored a direct hit, and she went down as well. 

And Leonard still had no powers or way to help.

The villain started to laugh. “You’re all weak and pathetic. Especially you,” he said with a smug look at Mary. “Believing that someone like him could want _you_. Love is worthless.”

She opened both her eyes, and they looked shattered. Leonard had hardly seen anyone in so much pain in his life. 

“It was…a lie?” Mary asked. Tears formed in her eyes. 

“No,” Sailor Moon said as she tried to stand. “Love isn’t a lie.” With his good arm, Leonard looped one of hers around his shoulders. They stood as one, and Sailor Moon gave the general a powerful dirty look. “Love isn’t a lie, Mary. It’s something to wait for and aspire to. It’s hope, and it’s shining, and it’s the best feeling a person can ever have. I’m sorry it didn’t come to you today, but it _will_ come to you in your lifetime. Believe in yourself, Mary. I don’t know you yet, but you’re worthy of love. Don’t ever let anyone trick you into believing otherwise.”

The tears fell on Mary’s cheeks, but the expression in her eyes had shifted. During Sailor Moon’s speech, they went from decimated to tentative hope right all the way to strength and resolve. 

Maybe that was Jamie’s true power.

Without another word, Mary threw the guy over her shoulder like a judo champion. He landed on his feet, but then he transformed into a demonic looking bride with black skin in a rotting satin gown. The bride stood next to the Romulan guy, and her nails turned into daggers. 

There was a glowing symbol on Mary’s forehead: it was green, and it was for the planet Jupiter. Sailor Mars attempted to stand, almost succeeding, as she said, “I knew it. Mary, do you have the pen?”

Mary pulled a green pen with a gold cap out of her pocket. “Yeah, something made me grab this as I was leaving. Why?”

“Hold it and say, Jupiter Power Make Up,” came a male voice from not far away. It was Jamie’s talking cat. He sat on a dumpster a few feet away from Mary.

Mary’s eyes became saucers. “Whoa. Am I dying? Is this Heaven? Animals can talk in Heaven?”

The cat sighed and pushed a front paw against his head like he had facepalmed. “You’re not dying or in Heaven. Please shout Jupiter Power Make Up and end this fight. Please.”

Mary blinked. “Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to go daft.” She held the pen high. “Jupiter Power, Make Up!”

A storm of green lighting surrounded her, and when it vanished she stood in green and red, with green ankle boots and red earrings shaped like roses. There were now four soldiers, and Sailor Jupiter was one of them.

Mary spread out her arms and closed her eyes. “Flower Hurricane!”

Red petals filled the air, striking against the monster bride and the general. They were sharp, cutting their outfits to shreds. The general made a low growl in his throat. 

An antennae grew out of Sailor Jupiter’s tiara, and lightning began to crackle into it, building with intensity. Thunderbolts formed around her hands, and she hurled them at the general and the bride as she shouted “Jupiter Thunderbolt!”

It went off at impact with a force like a nuclear detonation, and both the bride and the general were turned into ash. They didn’t even have time to scream. Leonard sighed in relief, Sailor Moon smiling beside him. She let go of him, able to stand under her own power.

“Sailor Jupiter,” she said as she walked to her compatriot. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sailor Moon,” Jupiter said with a smile. “Let me guess, you’re that Jamie girl from class 1.”

Sailor Moon nodded and shrugged. Mars and Mercury came up to them, and the four began to chat. Leonard realized that was his cue, so he went back to his hidden bag, grabbed it, and leapt onto a roof to go home. His arm began to throb, and Leonard paused halfway to take off his coat and cape to check the wound. 

It was pretty bad, blackened around the edges and bleeding sluggishly. He took his glove off his good hand and held it over the wound to try to stop the bleeding. He’d probably need stitches, but he didn’t know how he could go to the hospital without a real explanation for the wound. He had to figure out a way to get treatment before it got infected. 

Something happened, though, that hadn’t ever before. His hand began to glow white, and with it, warm energy poured into the wound. The bleeding stopped, and it healed as if it had never been. The glowing stopped on its own, and Leonard removed his hand, flexing his arm to test it. The strength had been fully restored even, and Leonard looked at his hand from front to back for a while.

He picked up his coat, noting with annoyance he had to either buy a new one or try to salvage it, and changed back into his school clothes. He walked home, unlocking his front door and quietly stepping inside. His house was a candy colored Victorian, and while he loved it, the sight that greeted him every day in his living room made him dread coming home. 

Taking out the pocket watch, he saw that he was just barely in time for the next dose. Leonard turned on a side lamp, dropping his bookbag by the door. He’d just get up early and do his homework before class. 

By the bay window of the front living room lay a hospital bed that could incline or lay flat. Machines and an IV stood next to it. In the bed lay Leonard’s father David, the man who had raised him alone since his mother died when he was six. 

“Len,” his father said, barely above a whisper. 

The cancer had been quick, and nothing could be done except making his father somewhat comfortable until he passed. When Leonard wasn’t maintaining his 4.0 or searching for the Ginzuishou, he was poring over medical journals to see if maybe in some far corner of the world there was the possibility of a cure.

There wasn’t any; David’s cancer was aggressive and one-of-a-kind. 

A woman with golden hair appeared in Leonard’s dreams every night, telling him to find the Ginzuishou.

He thought that maybe if he did…he could cure his dad. 

_——-_

The Sailor Soldiers had transformed back to their street clothes, and Jamie stood in the middle with the others standing around her in a triangle. 

Granted, she was in her pajamas, but still.

Mary eyed Jamie with some trepidation. Jamie favored her with a huge grin.

“So like…” Jamie began. “Do you think you could teach me that throw you did? Because that was hella awesome!”

Mary’s eyes widened. “That…didn’t scare you?”

“Hell no, it was rad as hell!” Jamie said. Then she sighed. “I just used ‘hell’ twice in one sentence. Yeah I probably should go back to bed; it’s hard enough getting up for school as it stands.” Jamie smiled and reached out to T’Pock and Mary. She held both their hands. “Right so, here’s a fabulous idea. You know that tree out in the courtyard that everyone somehow shuns during lunch? Let’s start eating under it together every day.” Jamie smiled apologetically at Nyota. “I’d say all four of us, but…”

“Daddy won’t let me transfer, I asked,” Nyota said. “He is really adamant about me staying at an all girl’s school. He wants me to go to a women’s college as well. It’s unfortunately set in stone.”

T’Pock frowned. Jamie and Mary looked even sadder.

Nyota smiled. “But…Grandmere is working on him. She’s so happy I finally have friends, she thinks it would be good for me.”

Jamie, Mary, and yes even T’Pock grinned. Mary’s smile only lasted a second before dimming. “So you…only want to eat lunch together because we’re Sailor Soldiers?” Her disappointment was palpable.

Jamie gave her a strange look. “No, I want to eat lunch together because I want to spend time with you guys when not fighting evil. I really want to get to know you all for real, and not just because we have a mission. And why wouldn’t I want to be friends with someone as lovely as yourself?”

Mary’s eyes softened a great deal. “I’m…lovely?”

Jamie winked, holding up one finger. “All of you are! You’re all so amazing, I’m so proud to know each and every last one of you. And I want to know you as best as I can, and I want you to know me as best you can. I don’t just want fellow Soldiers, I want good friends. I want _dear_ friends.”

Nyota ran her fingers through her hair, on the surface looking like she wasn’t listening. But there was a bright smile on her face, true and luminous.

T’Pock was looking at Jamie with something akin to awe. Her lips kept twitching upward as if she was fighting the urge to grin like a maniac. Which Jamie realized she probably was.

Mary had tears in her eyes again, but everything about her face was happy. She was almost wriggling like a golden retriever puppy. 

Looking at them, Jamie suddenly realized something: none of them had any friends before her. They had all been loners, T’Pock because everyone assumed she was stuck up, Nyota out of fear of her visions, and Mary because she would fight back when cornered. 

It didn’t make sense to Jamie, because they were all wonderful even if they didn’t know each other’s deep secrets yet. It was true, though. Jamie never saw T’Pock or Mary with anyone at school, and Nyota had mentioned spending all her time with her Grandmere. 

That just meant that normal people were idiots. Too bad Jamie was the only bright person in the room. More friends for her.

Pike cleared his throat. “If the love fest is over, there are a few things I need to explain.”

“Can you do how you can talk first?” Mary asked.

“Magic,” Pike said, not elaborating further. 

Mary frowned.

“Now that there are four of you, we must redouble our efforts to protect our princess and find the Ginzuishou,” Pike said.

“God bless you,” said Mary.

Pike sighed. “Ginzuishou translates to Silver Crystal. It is an object of immense power that only the princess can use. But if it falls into the wrong hands, all life as we know it will perish.”

Mary swallowed. “Ominous.”

Pike nodded, pausing to clear his throat. Probably a hairball because cat, Jamie supposed. Wait, ew, if he did that on her bed or carpet, she’d never let him in her room again. Ew. _Double ew_.

“Now that there are four of you, our mission objective has shifted to finding and protecting the princess at all costs,” Pike said. “Once the seal is broken, and the princess is revealed so too will the Ginzuishou be found.”

“And we must gain it before the Romulan Empire does,” T’Pock said.

“Absolutely,” Pike said.

“How will we know the princess?” Nyota asked. 

“You’ll know,” Pike said.

“That doesn’t actually answer my question,” Nyota couldn’t help but point out, and Jamie had to agree. It was a pretty solid non-answer.

“How did you know Jamie and T’Pock weren’t stalkers? How did you know Mary is Sailor Jupiter?” Pike said. “Trust your instincts. _You’ll know_.”

Jamie crossed her arms. “I feel like you’re leaving something out.”

“Not deliberately,” Pike said. “I’ve told you everything I know. With more time and more research, I can tell you more. But not until I discover the information. I promise I’ll give it as I receive it, but for right now this is all I have the power to say.”

Jamie frowned, not pleased. She hadn’t forgotten about what he’d said at the arcade, either. 

Pike bowed his head, and something glittering appeared beneath him. He nudged it forward with his head. It was a pink magic wand with a glowing crescent moon at its top. Little sparks continually flew off it like it was made of fireflies, and Jamie stared at it. “Sailor Moon. This belongs to you now. It is a weapon called the Moon Stick. As a symbol of your leadership of the Sailor Soldiers, you must use it to fight the enemy and save those they harm.”

“I’m the leader?” Jamie said.

“Yes, Jamie,” Pike said. “You are the leader.”

Jamie crouched down, picking up the Moon Stick. A lot of power radiated off of it, and she held it firmly in her grasp. “I mean, sure. I’ll be the leader. It makes sense since I was first.”

Pike gave her a look filled with affection and, most importantly, respect. “Yes. You are the leader, Jamie.”

Jamie realized more due to the tone of voice used than the word choice that this was Pike apologizing. She inclined her head in a nod, acknowledging it. He nodded in return, and the girls agreed to part ways for the night, reconvening at lunch followed by the arcade after school. 

Pike walked alongside Jamie back to her house, which fortunately wasn’t far. She had to cheat a bit, transform back into Sailor Moon to climb into her open window, and then change back. Pike climbed into his puffy cat bed, and Jamie got back under the covers. 

She hoped Sam had Leonard’s number so she could call him and make sure he was alright. His arm had been badly hurt.

It didn’t take long for Jamie to fall asleep thinking of Leonard, but her dreams were filled with a prince. There was that same blue armor, that same long cape, and that same brown hair. Still, she couldn’t make out a face, and all he said was the word _Serenity_.

But that was a mystery for another time.


	6. Tuxedo Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Leonard go out on a date, and the stakes get raised a bit with the Romulan Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more smooching along with some other stuff offscreen.
> 
> BTW Boknar was apparently on the Narada, working under Ayel. Thank you, Memory Alpha.

It was a beautiful day in San Francisco; not foggy for once, bright and sunny with few clouds in the sky. It was a Saturday afternoon, and four teen girls sat at a table outside of a little cafe sharing brunch together.

Jamie Kirk dipped down her sunglasses to check on someone she spotted across the street; he looked like Bones until she focused, and then she realized he was too short. Oh well…she’d hopefully see him when she and the girls were done having lunch. He had disappeared after their last fight with the Romulans, and Jamie hadn’t realized it right away. Hopefully his arm was okay, since it had been bleeding pretty badly. She wanted to talk to him, though. 

Mary said something that made the other girls laugh. Well, it made Nyota laugh anyways. T’Pock looked like she almost would but then decided against it last second. Which Jamie was learning was pretty typical; for some reason, she always made a point to hold in her emotions. 

Jamie pulled out her cellphone to check the time, when an idea struck her. Starfleet Academy had a directory of all the kids’ parents; she could get Bones’ home phone number from it. Making a note to do that later, she tried to focus back on the conversation.

And her waffle, which was delicious.

“Daddy comes back into town next week,” Nyota said as she took a sip of iced tea. “I’m going to try again to transfer schools.”

“That'd be great!” Mary said as she took a long sip of her soda. “I’d love to have everyone in one place.”

“It would not guarantee we would all be in the same class,” T’Pock pointed out. “But Starfleet has a high school. We would not be separated when we complete middle school.”

“True,” Jamie said with a smile. “It’d be nice to have built in friends.”

“Aren’t you already friends with everybody?” Mary said with a weird look aimed in Jamie’s direction.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jamie pointed out. “I do have a lot of friends. And then some hangers on, Gary Mitchell coming to mind.”

“That daft nerd with the annoying voice?” Mary asked. 

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “Gaila thinks he has a thing for me. I hope not. Blech.”

“Just be nice to him if you don’t,” Mary said as she nibbled on some bacon. “I’ve liked someone and been turned down pretty coldly. It’s uncool.”

“What happened?” Nyota said with concern. 

“I liked this upperclassman, and I thought he liked me too,” Mary began. “This was at my last school. Well, turns out he had a girlfriend the whole time. Had no idea until he told me in a really humiliating way when I asked him to a dance.”

Nyota frowned, as did Jamie. That wasn’t the way to handle that at all.

“I like Geoff better anyhow,” Mary said with a smile.

“Arcade Geoff?” Jamie asked. She poured more syrup on her waffle.

“Yeah!” Mary’s eyes sparkled, and her dimples showed.

Hesitating, Jamie shook her head a few times. “He’s seeing someone. I asked the first time I talked to him.”

Fortunately this didn’t devastate Mary. She kind of flopped backwards in her chair. “Of course he is! Every straight guy worth his salt in this city has a girlfriend!”

Jamie wanted to tell them about Bones. She even considered telling them he was Tuxedo Mask, but she didn’t know how to without getting lectured. She’d been keeping it all in for days, aching to tell someone. The only person she could talk to was Sam. Not that Sam was awful, but he wasn’t a girl.

Going back to plowing through her waffle, Jamie opted to listen instead of talk in case she did blurt out something she’d regret. Nyota and T’Pock were discussing some concert they were going to go to together, some famous high school violin prodigy whose name was Carrie Marcus or something, Jamie only half-listened. She wasn’t super into classical music as a rule of thumb, but Nyota and T’Pock were. She hoped they would have a good time on their date!

Mary nudged Jamie in the arm. “Hey Jamie? Since Nyota and T’Pock don’t seem interested, what’d you rank that man over there? I say he’s only a six.”

Jamie turned in the direction she was looking as she lowered her sunglasses. “Six is generous. He’s a strong five at best.”

Nyota’s eyes sparkled as she bit back a laugh.

Mary hooted. “I love it.”

Jamie pointed at a tall drink of water with dark hair and gray eyes. “Now that fellow is at least an eight.”

Mary looked without being obvious before she stared. “Oh my, yes. What a beauty.” They did this for a little while until they ran out of men, and Jamie asked the waitress for another virgin mimosa when Mary nudged her super hard.

“Oh. My. Yes.” Mary gasped at one guy, turning bright red. “Oh him. He’s a ten all the way. I can’t even see his eyes and a ten.”

Her attention grabbed for sure, Jamie whipped her head to where Mary was looking.

It was Bones.

Jamie choked, turning bright red. “Excuse me,” she squeaked as she bolted over to him. Mary called after her with confusion, but Jamie didn’t heed her. “Bones! Hey Bones!”

He glanced behind him, then saw her and stopped. The expression on his face shifted from confused annoyance to happiness, and Jamie managed to stop just short of crashing into him. “Hey.”

“Hi!” Jamie looked up at him with a grin. “It’s so funny, I was just thinking about you.”

Putting his sunglasses in his hair, he smiled down at her so big his eyes crinkled at the corner. “Me too. I realized I never got your number the other day. And…I should have it.”

Jamie pulled out her iPhone, handing it to him after she unlocked it with her thumbprint. “Put yourself in my contacts.”

He obliged her, and then texted himself with her number. After handing her phone back to her, he pulled out his own phone and added her to his. “All done.”

“Great!” Jamie said with a grin. “So um…are you busy later? Like for dinner? Like…us go on an actual date?”

“How about I pick you up at 6:30?” he said. “There’s a neat little Italian place not too far from your neighborhood. I’ll have you home by ten.”

Jamie lit up, her smile shining brightly on her face. She glanced back at her friends; they were all out of view as she and Bones had turned a corner enough to avoid being seen. She stood up on her toes, and he leaned down, kissing her in the middle of the sidewalk. As always Jamie felt such a giant rush of bliss when their lips touched, and she made a small noise into the kiss. He wrapped her in his arms, and Jamie could feel his heart beat in his chest. 

It always felt so familiar when they kissed, like coming home after a long vacation. It felt like the thousandth time, but it was only maybe the fifth. It wasn’t weird though, it was great. She loved it. They broke apart naturally, and Bones stole a second quick kiss before he stepped away from her. “I have to run to the pharmacy, but I’ll be at your place at 6:30.”

“Okay,” Jamie said. “See you at 6:30.”

He stole one last peck and then went back about his business. Jamie watched him go until he got lost in the crowd, then ran back to her friends. They all stared at her as she sat back down, taking a sip of her orange juice. 

Mary gave her a sly look. “Who was that?”

Jamie blushed. “Who, Bones? He’s just a guy who goes to Starfleet’s high school. He’s in my brother’s class.”

“I thought his name was Leonard,” T’Pock said. “At least that is what I recall from his identification card.”

“That’s his real name, but I call him Bones,” Jamie explained, cheeks turning redder. “It’s a thing, like an inside joke.”

Now Mary’s expression turned devilish. “You know him well enough to give him a nickname?”

“You did not know him that well on the bus that one time,” T’Pock pointed out. “He had no idea who you were.”

Nyota and Mary both looked intrigued. Jamie, however, was wishing for the Romulan Empire to attack.

“Two things. I am never robbing a bank with T’Pock, no offense,” Mary said as she tossed a smile to the stoic girl. T’Pock didn’t seem to mind, and Nyota grinned. “And you’re so obviously all about this guy Jamie it’s hilarious. Does he like you too?”

Jamie realized unless she screamed for the check and ran, she was trapped. But these were her friends, and she had wanted to tell them anyways. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Wow,” Mary said. “Well done.”

T’Pock looked very confused. “But…you hardly know each other…”

Nyota gave T’Pock a fond look. “We had only known each other for a day when we went on our first date, T’Pock. It happens like that sometimes. Love can move quickly.”

The tips of T’Pocks ears turned pink.

Mary slammed a hand down on the table. “So you _are_ together! I thought I was imagining things!”

Nyota smiled like the Mona Lisa. T’Pock looked really embarrassed with bright red cheeks. 

“We’re trying to not shout it from the roof tops,” Nyota said. “My father would probably not approve.”

“My father does not care for me to do anything except study,” T’Pock said. “I am not sure what Mother would think.”

Mary nodded. “I think Peggy’s just relieved I stopped getting into fights. But I don’t need to beat normal people up when I can shoot lightning out of my hands. It’s like amateur hour getting into playground scraps. Our stuff as Sailor Soldiers is the real deal.” Then Mary pouted. “I’m the only one of us not in a relationship. Bugger.”

Jamie smiled. “I meant what I said. You’ll find love, Mary. And it’ll probably happen sooner than you think.”

Mary nodded. “I know. I’m also fourteen so I mean…my whole life’s ahead of me.”

“And then some,” Jamie said though for some reason she had this weird feeling about Mary’s words. 

Like maybe they weren’t true.

_——_

The Queen of the Romulan Empire sat on her throne with a most displeased expression. Two of her Generals had now been killed by the Sailor Soldiers, they were not any closer to locating the Ginzuishou, and the Great Ruler’s hunger for human energies grew stronger by the minute. 

“Boknar,” she called, and he appeared. He was of slighter build than Nero and Ayel, but he was no stranger to combat. He too possessed great power and was more ruthless. He could possibly get it done.

“Find the Ginzuishou, Boknar,” the Queen stated. “Find the Ginzuishou immediately. I am tired of waiting.”

“At once, my Queen,” Boknar said as he vanished. He reappeared above San Francisco, trying to decide how to proceed. Boknar had silently viewed all of his predecessor’s battles, learning what their strengths and weaknesses were. There was one thing he kept going back to more than the appearance of the Soldiers…their ally, the mysterious Tuxedo Mask.

If he could turn the Sailors against Tuxedo Mask and get the rest of the humanity to find the Ginzuishou, he’d have it made. 

Disappearing and reappearing inside a busy TV station, Boknar transformed himself into a woman in a lavender suit wearing a scarf. His long blond hair was pulled back in a severe bun. He opened the door to a broadcast room, where producers stared at him.

“Hey, you can’t—-“

“Oh yes I can,” he said as his eyes glowed red. All of the commotion ceased as the producers fell under his thrall. Perfect. “We’re going to broadcast a special segment at the top of the hour. To the whole city. Got it?”

“Yes,” they all chanted as one. They prepared to run his story.

Boknar smiled.

_——-_

Pike trotted down the stairs in the Kirk household, eager to beg for some sardines from Winona. They were his favorite thing on Earth, and she had gotten in the habit of keeping tins of them around the house. Jamie was out with the girls for fun, so he hadn’t tagged along. 

It was good for them to become friends, he mused as he entered the kitchen. They had a bond no one else would thanks to their roles as Sailor Soldiers, but they were also teen girls. They should talk about other things with each other.

Winona was in the kitchen gathering ingredients for dinner. It appeared to be some kind of casserole, judging from the dish she had out. Sam was in the kitchen with her talking about school. 

Pike jumped onto the table and meowed. Winona looked down at him and smiled. “Hello, Pike.”

Sam raised his eyebrow. “Should we really let him up there? It’s unsanitary.”

“Oh he’s fine,” Winona said as she rubbed Pike underneath his chin. He purred, the sound filling the room as he closed his eyes and leaned into it. “I admittedly don’t understand why Jamie named him ‘Pike,’ but I like having him around. It’s nice to have company during the day when you’re all busy, even if it is feline company.”

Winona stopped petting him to get a tin of sardines down. She pulled the tab, opening it, and set it on the table in front of him. Pike licked his chops before diving in, relishing the taste of sardines, oil, and bones. He had been hungry, but one taste of the fish made him ravenous, and he dug in with all his might. 

“I still think it’s weird you guys never seemed in favor of pets, but Jamie brings home Pike and suddenly ‘let’s have a cat’,” Sam said. “I distinctly remember my Christmas list one year being only the word ‘puppy’, and I got Nintendogs.”

“You were too young to be responsible for another living being,” Winona said as she grabbed a box of Bisquick. It looked like she was making some kind of chicken and dumplings thing. “Jamie is fourteen. Your father and I think this is good for her.”

Sam shrugged, not convinced. Pike would have also shrugged or even defended her, but the family couldn’t know about Jamie. 

Speaking of, she walked in the door with a garment bag over one arm. “I’m home!”

“Hi Jamie,” Winona said. “Did you have a good time with your friends?”

“Yeah, it was great! Brunch was good, and then they insisted we go shopping after. I bought a dress, I hope that’s okay,” Jamie said as she held up the garment bag. “It’s…um. Well. I’m going out to dinner tonight, and I wanted something special to wear. It wasn’t expensive, and you can dock my allowance if you want, but I tried it on, and they all insisted I buy it for my date and——“

Winona made a T for Time Out with her hand. “Hang on. Date?”

Jamie blushed. “Yeah. Um. There’s this boy—-Sam knows him—-and he asked me out to dinner tonight. I um…want to go. So um…is it okay?”

Sam snapped his fingers. “Damn. Now I don’t get to rat you out to Dad. You’re doing it for me.”

Winona furrowed her brows. “What is his name? He’s Sam’s age?”

Jamie had turned beet red. She clutched the dress to her like a security blanket. “Um, he’s Leonard McCoy. He’s in Sam’s class. And he wants to be a doctor when he grows up.”

Winona looked like she wanted to say something further before deciding against it. Meanwhile, Pike had stopped eating. Jamie was dating that McCoy kid who had heard him talking? Why on Earth would she do that? Her secret identity was in jeopardy!

Sam gave Winona a long glance before chiming in. “He was here the other night when you were at Book Club. He’s a great guy, Mom. He’s nice, and he obviously respects Jamie a great deal. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

Jamie gave Sam a huge grateful look. She turned back to her mom with a pleading expression.

Winona looked less concerned. “Your father is a few years older than me, though we didn’t meet until college. Let me see the dress. Go try it on; if it’s too short or too revealing, it goes back to the store, and you’ll wear something you already own.”

Jamie brightened. She ran up the stairs like a blonde flash, while Pike grudgingly went back to his sardines. What was she thinking?

Jamie came back down a few moments later in a pair of silver sandals and a white dress that hit her just above the knee. It had wide straps and was basically a shift, but the hem of the dress looked like lace. It was age appropriate and made her look beautiful.

Winona gave her a long look with a bittersweet smile. “I’m not ready for this.”

Jamie had the sense not to argue, fidgeting instead. 

“That doesn’t mean that _you_ aren’t, though,” Winona said. “You can go out tonight, but I want you home at a reasonable hour. And take a sweater, it gets chilly this time of year.”

Her eyes sparkling, Jamie nodded. She ran back up the stairs to prepare for her date. Winona watched her go, her eyes looking suspiciously teary. Sam shook his head a few times. “It was going to happen, Mom.”

“I know,” Winona said with a watery voice. “It’d be too soon if she were forty. Your father isn’t going to like this.”

Sam shrugged. “He’ll change his mind when he meets Leonard. He’s great, otherwise I’d be telling her to forget about him.”

Pike wasn’t so sure, but there wasn’t much that he could really do. Sam left the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room, and Pike finished off the sardines. Winona set the tin by his kibble dish so he could drink the oil when he wished. Pike leapt up the stairs, noting that Jamie’s door was only partially closed. He serpentined around the door, entering the room. 

“You’re going on a date with the boy who knows I can talk,” he said.

Jamie sat at her vanity mirror peering at her make up. She didn’t usually wear any, but this was a special occasion. “He’s my boyfriend, Pike. Of course I’m going out with him.”

Pike leapt onto the vanity, looking her in the eye through her reflection. “When did this happen?”

Jamie shrugged. “The other night, though it’s not really any of your concern.”

Pike rubbed a paw across his forehead. “He heard me talking, Jamie. If he knows who you are, it can cause a problem.”

“Bones won’t tell,” Jamie said as she put on some foundation with a brush. “Why are you such a jerk about this? Who cares if someone knows I’m Sailor Moon? No one would attack my family _because I’m Sailor Moon_.” Jamie added some blush to her cheeks. “I’d kill them if they tried it. I would, too. I’d Moon Tiara Boomerang their asses so fast they wouldn’t have time to tell me to stop. Besides, isn’t it good I’m dating someone who knows? That way he can cover for me if I’m out late.”

Pike shook his head. “I think it’s risky. And I really think you shouldn’t trust him.”

“And I am telling you that my personal life is none of your business,” Jamie said as she penciled in her lips. “Lay off. I’m allowed to have a life. Being Sailor Moon isn’t all I am, Pike. Yeah it’s an important part of who I am, but it’s not _all_ I am.”

Frowning, Pike found he couldn’t really argue with her points. She added a touch of mascara and eyeshadow, and she was done. Grabbing a silver cardigan from her closet, Jamie pulled it on over the dress. She smoothed out a wrinkle before giving Pike a smile.

“How do I look?” she asked.

Something tugged at Pike’s memory from the Silver Millennium, but he couldn’t ascertain why. “You look lovely, Jamie.”

The doorbell rang, and Jamie raced out of the room to open it. Pike frowned, sighing and following her down the stairs. Leonard McCoy stood on the front stoop holding a bouquet of white roses. He wore a navy blazer with a light blue shirt, and even Pike had to admit he looked very handsome. 

“Hi,” Jamie said with a grin.

“You look beautiful,” Leonard answered. 

“Thanks,” Jamie said. “Come in, meet my mom. Dad’s still out of town.” He entered and handed her the bouquet. Jamie took a moment to inhale the scent. “White roses are my favorite,” Jamie said. “How’d you know?”

Leonard blushed, running a hand through his hair. “Intuition, I guess.”

Winona came out from the kitchen. “Jamie? Is this your friend? Here, let me take those. I’ll put them in some water.”

Jamie handed her the roses, and she gestured between her mother and her boyfriend. “Mom, this is Leonard. Leonard, this is my mom.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kirk,” Leonard said as he extended a hand. Winona shook it, and she smiled at him. 

“Nice to meet you as well, Leonard,” Winona said. “Do you live close by?”

“Not too far, just a few MUNI stops away,” Leonard said. “Tonight we’re going to an Italian place in between here and my house. I’ll have her home by ten.”

Winona shook her head. “You can have her home by twelve.”

Jamie choked. Leonard blushed. “Uh we’re just…it’s dinner, ma’am.”

“It’s Winona, and I think I can trust you to take care of my daughter,” Winona said. “And Leonard? I’d like it if you came to dinner tomorrow here. Her father will be home in the morning, and he’d love to meet you as well.”

Jamie’s eyes looked warm and happy. Leonard’s also, and Pike thought maybe he should let them alone. There was something also about the way they looked when they stood next to each other---it reminded him of something from long ago, though he couldn’t say what exactly. 

“I promise I’ll have her home then,” Leonard said with a slight bow. “And I would love to come to dinner. I’ll have Jamie text me a time.”

“Perfect,” Winona said. “You two enjoy yourselves. Have a good night, Jamie!”

“Bye, Mom,” Jamie said as she took Leonard’s hand. “Bye Pike.”

The door closed hard behind them, and Pike sighed. 

He’d have to worry about it later, though something was telling him not to worry at all.

If only he could remember more…maybe he should call his partner.

Pike hopped back upstairs to Jamie’s room, opening up her laptop. He did a few things that meant that not only Jamie would have no idea he accessed it, but that his partner and her ally would be able to contact him. 

Sure enough, after a few seconds the screen showed a girl with long black hair tied back in a red bow. “Pike,” she said with a smile. “What can we do for you?”

It’d been a while since he contacted them. May as well give a progress report. “We have four other Sailor Soldiers now. Sailor Moon has been given the Moon Stick. The enemy hasn’t found the Ginzuishou, but neither have we.”

The girl smiled. “Mostly good news, in other words.”

Pike couldn’t help but smile back. “Basically. The girls are bonding outside of their duties, which I think is for the best. Though Sailor Moon is sometimes half a person as a Sailor Soldier, because she just doesn’t take things seriously…maybe if we had more time…”

The girl’s expression hardened. “We don’t _have_ more time, Pike. Turn on the tv.”

Confused, Pike did as asked. There was a news program on featuring a woman in purple talking about the Ginzuishou.

Talking about the Ginzuishou?

“Yes, the Ginzuishou is a mystical object,” the woman, who was listed as a professor from UC Berkeley, said. “It can give eternal youth and cure rare illnesses. The Ginzuishou is very powerful, so everyone should come together and find it. There is a man trying to find it for his own evil purposes calling himself Tuxedo Mask…he should be stopped. Find the Ginzuishou before he can!”

“Wait what?” Pike said, backing away from the television. How was this possible?

“Exactly,” said the girl in the computer. “We don’t have the luxury of time. Regardless of how the Soldiers are adjusting, this has to stop. The Romulans are too ruthless for us to relax.”

She signed off, and Pike used the same program to call the Sailor Soldiers communicators. A beeping could be heard in the room and with trepidation, Pike turned to it.

Jamie had left hers at home.

Oh for shit’s sake.

The other three all picked up. _Hello?_

_Yeah, this is Mary. What’s happening?_

_What’s going on, Pike?_

“We have a situation,” Pike said. “The Romulans are striking again, but this time they’re turning everyone in SF on Tuxedo Mask. They’re also brainwashing people into finding the Ginzuishou. We have to stop them now!”

_Right!_ said the three girls in unison. 

Pike pinpointed the TV station the signal was coming from and then he sent the girls the coordinates. “Meet me here. Good luck, girls!”

_No luck necessary,_ said Mary.

_We’re on it_ , said Nyota.

_Over and out_ , said T’Pock. 

Pike dashed down the house and out the cat door, through the streets of SF to the television station. The girls were already there in their full Sailor regalia, and Pike nodded at them. They entered the building, taking the elevator to the roof. 

As soon as the doors opened, the girls and Pike found someone waiting for them: a Romulan general they didn’t recognize floating in the air. He smirked. “These humans aren’t finding it fast enough. Oh well.”

Red energy fed off the tower, filling the air of San Francisco. People began collapsing as they had become desperately weakened to further the Romulan Empire’s plot. Pike shivered at the sight. Before he could suggest it, Nyota aimed and sent a column of flames to attack the general. He dodged them at the last second, and they exploded against the tower. 

Mary’s eyebrows furrowed, and she mimed rolling up her non-existent sleeves. “Supreme Thunder!” she called, sending a hail of lightning down on the general. She scored a few hits, making him back away.

Water formed around T’Pock, and without even telegraphing it at all, she shot a huge wave at the general. It was so strong he disappeared within it for a solid minute, and when it dissipated, he stood in the air holding on to the tv antennae soaking wet. He grimaced, frowning, and shot bolts of dark energy at all of the Sailor Soldiers, felling them in one swoop.

They lay like broken dolls on the ground. Pike began to struggle inwardly; where was Sailor Moon? What would they do now?

Before he could even ask, the sky opened up, turning red and dark. A woman floated down from an opening in the clouds; she was tall with incredibly long blonde hair, yellow eyes, in a purple gown with polished stone accessories. Horns adorned her shoulders, and she smiled with overly pointed incisors in her mouth.

“Sailor Soldiers,” she said. “I am Queen Jocelyn of the Romulan Empire. Our goal is to find the Ginzuishou for the Great Ruler. Now that you are out of the way, we will perform this task with ease. We will crush this planet. Take one long last look at Earth, Sailor Soldiers. We have won, and it is no more.”

“Bugger,” whispered Mary. She struggled to get up.

“I’ve never sensed such evil,” Nyota added. “It’s unparalleled.”

T’Pock didn’t speak, but she also tried to get up with a severe frown.

Pike leapt to the edge of the roof. He shouted a desperate “Jamie!” into the night, hoping somehow she could possibly hear him. 

She was now their only hope.

_——_

It turned out the Italian place was only a few stops out of Jamie’s neighborhood, so she and Bones just took the MUNI there. They didn’t really talk much, but they _did_ hold hands so that was nice.

Bones had made a reservation, so they were shown their table right away in spite of it being a popular place. He held out Jamie’s chair, and Jamie blushed as she sat in it. He took the seat across from her, and they looked into each other’s eyes from over the candle in between them.

It was very intimate, and Jamie couldn’t stop the flush from deepening on her cheeks. Bones reached out a hand, and she took it, smiling at him across the table.

The server came and asked them what they’d like to drink, suggesting a bottle of wine. Jamie thrilled at the fact that she looked old enough to drink, but Bones simply requested two lemonades, and the woman took off to fill their order. 

“You really are a gentleman,” Jamie said with a smile.

“How so?” Bones asked as he put his napkin in his lap.

“Holding doors, holding chairs,” Jamie replied as the lemonade was poured. “I’ve initiated every kiss too.”

Bones smiled. “I just don’t want to be presumptuous.”

Before Jamie could continue this line of questioning, the server asked them if they’d like to start with an appetizer. Bones replied asking for an order of the risotto croquettes, and she went to put it in. 

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at him. “You know, my dad keeps Sam and I pretty grounded. We don’t go to fancy places much honestly. He takes Mom to French Laundry on their anniversary, but other than that, we pretty much eat Sloppy Joes and Chinese take out. You can take the man out of Iowa, but you can’t take the Iowa out of the man I guess.”

Bones laughed. “We’re from Marietta. We moved here ten years ago.”

“Wait really?” Jamie asked. “ _We_ moved here ten years ago!”

“Huh,” Bones said. “That’s an interesting coincidence.”

Something about how she felt when with him made Jamie want to say _if it is one_ , but she elected not to. She took a sip of her lemonade, noting how bright and sweet it was. It was the perfect choice, and Jamie had to salute Bones’ good taste.

“So how come you came here?” Jamie asked. “Marietta’s in Georgia right? That’s a long move.”

The croquettes were brought out, and Jamie immediately grabbed one. Food was so awesome. Somehow she wasn’t intimidated by this special, nice food---her parents just didn’t expose her to stuff like this. Regardless, it was so good. 

Bones hesitated before saying, “My mom died. I was six.”

Jamie choked on her croquette. She managed to swallow, giving him a concerned look. “Oh, Bones,” she said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know—-“

“It’s okay,” he said with a small shrug. “It was a long time ago, and I barely got to know her. Regardless, being in Georgia was too hard on Dad so he got a job at UC Berkeley. We moved out here and haven’t looked back.”

Jamie nodded; the server came back to check on them and order their entrees. Jamie picked the pappardelle, while Bones got the short ribs. She left promising to refill their lemonades, and they were alone once more. 

“So it’s just you and your dad,” Jamie said. “Is that hard?”

Something in Bones failed to ignite. His eyes looked completely dead. “Yeah. He’s…sick.”

Remembering what Bones said about wanting to be an oncologist, Jamie got it. “Cancer?”

Bones nodded. “He only has a little time left.”

Her heart splintered apart in her chest. That was so terrible. “Oh, Bones…I’m so sorry. I can’t…is there something I can do? Anything at all?”

He picked at the last croquette. “Not unless you have the Ginzuishou.”

Oh.

That actually made a lot of sense, now that she knew his dad was sick. If the Ginzuishou was so super powerful, it could save one man’s life. Pike would kill her if he knew what she was about to offer, but she had to. “So like…how about if I find it first, before we stop the Romulan Empire…we cure your dad?”

He looked up at her, eyes brimming with hope. It lit her heart up so much to see it. 

“And…” she continued. “You find it, you heal your dad first. Then let me have it to destroy the enemy.”

He smiled, but it was full of emotion. His eyes looked suspiciously bright, like he was struggling not to cry in the middle of the restaurant. Jamie’s heart ached for him, ached to see him so moved by a simple gesture. “We have a deal.”

Jamie smiled.

The next table over gave them long creepy stares. It started to weird Jamie out, and Bones didn’t look like he was doing much better. It was then that Jamie realized the whole restaurant had gone dead silent. Everyone else’s eyes were dim, as though she and Bones were the only people at home in their heads.

“Should I pay the check and get our food to go?” Bones said out of the side of his mouth.

“Might be a good idea,” Jamie whispered back.

The crowd started murmuring the word Ginzuishou. Jamie jerked back in her seat as best she could without making a scene, and Bones stood from his chair, rushing in front of her to protect her. 

_”Stop Tuxedo Mask…get the Ginzuishou,”_ the crowd all said as one. 

“What the hell is this?” Jamie said as she grabbed her brooch.

“No idea, but I didn’t bring my outfit,” Bones said. “I’m no good to you.”

Jamie grabbed his hand, running with him out of the restaurant. The front window of the place was shattered by a chair, and people began crawling over the broken glass to get to them. “This is insane!” she said.

“I agree, but we need to stop this at the source,” Bones said as he led her away. They took refuge in a dark alley nearby, and Jamie transformed into Sailor Moon once the crowd ran past. Above them nearby, she saw flames and lightning strike against a tv station antennae. 

“Shit,” she said. “Bones, I gotta—-“

“I know,” he said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. “Be careful. I’ll be waiting right here.”

Jamie nodded, leaping up to a building before using Sailor Teleport to get to the scene. She landed on a roof ledge, horrified at the sight that greeted her: Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were down. Some kind of evil Queen gloating in a red sky. A new general near the Queen. 

Jamie grabbed the Moon Stick that Pike had just given her. She held it aloft, power flowing out of it. “Moon Healing…Escalation!” she cried as golden energy filled the sky from the crescent moon on the wand. The energy struck the new general in the chest, so much so he collapsed. The Queen grabbed him in her arms, disappearing back into the red cloud formation. 

The Sailor Soldiers began to revive one by one, sitting up with smiles on their faces. “The evil energy is vanishing,” said Sailor Mars, and Jamie knew it to be the truth. Nyota was the one able to sense such things - she knew what she was talking about. 

Jamie skipped off the ledge, the power of the Moon Stick floating her in the air. She spread her healing energy all over the entirety of the San Francisco Bay area including Oakland and Berkeley. It was extremely exhausting, but the people came to their senses. They all recovered, and when Jamie was done, she landed back in that alley where Bones waited.

His smile was so bright, it was infectious. “You did it!”

“I did it,” Jamie said.

Then she fainted.

_——_

Leonard had managed to grab Sailor Moon before she hit the ground, and he picked her up in both arms. Not sure what to do since he couldn’t carry her to her own house while she was Sailor Moon, lest he never be allowed to take her to dinner again, he did what he could only think to do. 

He took her home. 

He leapt up to the rooftops, carrying her across them and through the city to his house. He carried her still through his back door, quietly to not disturb his father. Fortunately he was sleeping, so he neither heard nor saw anything as Leonard took her up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Leonard pulled off her boots one at a time, leaving them on the floor by the bed. He tucked her in, putting the Moon Stick on the nightstand. Then he moved to across the room, standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets. 

It didn’t take long for her to come to, but when she did Leonard sighed with relief. Sailor Moon sat up, rubbing her forehead. “Where am I?” Jamie asked.

“You’re safe,” Leonard said.

Her eyes clearing from the exhaustion, Sailor Moon touched her brooch. She transformed back into the white dress and cardigan. “Hi. Where am I again?”

“My house,” Leonard said. Not for the first time - not even for the tenth time - he was struck by how beautiful she was. And now she was here…in his house. In his room. Under the covers in his bed. 

Why on Earth did he pick _now_ to be a teen boy about things?

Looking a bit confused, Jamie asked, “Why are we here?”

“It was easier to bring you back here than to take you to your house while you were still Sailor Moon,” Leonard explained. “I don’t think your parents know about you. Or Sam. So I did this to protect your identity.”

She nodded, taking the brooch and setting it on his nightstand. “Thanks. What time is it?”

He pulled out his pocket watch, the last thing his Mom had ever given him. “A little after 9:30.”

Sighing with relief, Jamie leaned back into his pillows. “I’m not late yet.” Jamie looked at him with a quick lick of her lips. “Wait, why are you all the way over there?”

His hands balled into fists. “Anything else is…inappropriate.”

She cocked her head to one side. “It’s not inappropriate unless I say it is. And I’m telling you to come here. Sit on the bed with me. I won’t bite.” She seemed to consider her words, and a wicked grin formed on her face. “Unless you want me to.”

He did. That was the problem.

“I better stay over here,” he said.

Now Jamie looked a bit hurt. She began to pout. “But why?”

Leonard sighed. “Because I’m just immature enough to not be able to control myself with you in my bed. That’s why.”

The hurt vanished off Jamie’s face replaced by understanding. “But…what if I want that?”

Leonard’s fists clenched harder. “You’re in middle school.”

“So?” Jamie said. “I’m fourteen. I’m two years younger than you, not ten. And also, I trust you. I trust you a lot, Bones. I know you wouldn’t take advantage. So come sit with me on the bed, and stop thinking you need to act a certain way to be a good boyfriend or whatever. Just come here.”

Her eyes were sincere, full of want and longing, and Leonard was frankly powerless to resist. He climbed onto his bed, sitting facing her with his legs tucked underneath him. She seemed satisfied by this, reaching out and taking his hands in hers. Her thumbs caressed his knuckles, and Leonard felt a bit of his anxiety seep out of him. 

Jamie smiled at him with full force, and Leonard couldn’t stop what happened next. He leaned close to her, pressing a kiss to her lips. Jamie sighed into it, wrapping one arm around his neck. He twined his fingers with hers in her lap, unable to stop himself from taking the mile when she gave an inch. 

She didn’t seem to mind as she deepened the kiss. Leonard couldn’t help but go along with it, he cared for her so much. No…it was more than that, but it seemed so crazy after only knowing her a few weeks. How could he even explain it? How could anyone?

But facts were facts, and the fact was Leonard loved her.

He had no idea if she loved him, though he suspected it was true. The way she reacted at the restaurant about his family history said it all. She was willing to share the Ginzuishou to save his father. No one had ever offered such a generous thing to him, and she had without prompting. It was beautiful and sweet, and it made him love her more than he already had.

He was at a loss to tell her how he felt, but he could maybe show her. Provided he didn’t scare her. And provided he could get through it without scaring himself.

Leonard ended the kiss, but he didn’t pull back from her. Instead, he whispered, “Can you take your hair down?”

Jamie looked into his eyes. “You don’t like my hairstyle?” is what she said, and a bit of sadness came out on her words.

“No,” Leonard clarified. “We’re just completely alone, and I’d like it to be a thing between us. If you don’t mind, can you take it down? If not, no worries.”

Jamie’s smile returned to her face. “Okay.” She slowly pulled out a bunch of bobby pins in the buns, then the elastic hair ties. She set them on the nightstand next to the brooch. Her hair fell down around them on the bed, long and golden and shining. 

Whatever regimen she used, Jamie had some really beautiful, healthy hair. 

Unable to help it, Leonard ran his fingers through the gold strands. It caused Jamie to sigh a bit as she leaned into his hand, the attraction between them flowing like electricity. Jamie’s eyes went partially closed as she looked up at him like Lauren Bacall. 

Leonard didn’t care about propriety any longer, provided Jamie didn’t put a stop to things. He just knew how he felt and how he wanted to show his feelings. He kissed her again, time and everything else slipping away as it went on. 

She was the only thing that mattered, and Leonard let whatever was going to happen, happen.


	7. Leonard McCoy --- Tuxedo Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones meets Jamie's parents, an outsider gets let in on the secrets, and we finally, really, truly, meet Sailor V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not obvious from Bones having a living parent at all, (no offense, Mamoru), his story is wildly different from his anime/manga counterpart in terms of background.
> 
> In case it's also not obvious, the true badass of this story is Sulu. Which pleases my beta mightily.

After things had calmed down, Leonard lay with Jamie in his arms. Unable to prevent it, he smiled. He also looked at his nightstand alarm clock; they had a little while before he had to get her home. They lay together, quiet and comfortable. “I just realized we don’t know much about each other,” he said. “I don’t know your favorite color. Or food. Or birthday or class.”

Jamie grinned. “I’m a Cancer. My birthday is June 30th. My favorite food is soup dumplings. My favorite color is white. My favorite class is Japanese, my least favorite is English. You?”

“My birthday is August 16th, I’m a Leo.” Jamie snorted, and Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. My favorite food is mac and cheese, but not that crap that comes in a box-- the real kind that’s baked with breadcrumbs on top. My favorite class is biology, my least favorite is history. My favorite color is green.”

Jamie smiled, shining bright in the dim light of the room. “We’ll find the rest out as we go.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah. We will.”

They lay together in silence, and Leonard checked the time on his bedside clock. It was now a bit after 10:45. He sighed. “We should put our clothes back on so I can walk you home.”

Jamie grumbled in protest. “Don’t wanna.”

“If I get you home early, your mom will like me better,” Bones said. “Which means more nights like this. We need to play the long game, Jamie.”

Sitting up, Jamie grumbled. “Okay. We’re going to do this. But again I must point out: don’t wanna.”

Leonard chuckled. “Noted.”

He handed her her clothes, picking up his as well. Fortunately they weren’t too wrinkled. He helped her zip up her dress, pausing to kiss the side of her neck. Jamie used his mirror and brush to fix her hair back into her usual style, and when she was done, Leonard wrapped her in his arms from behind. Her arms covered his, and they stood looking at themselves in the mirror for a while.

“All right, let’s get you home,” Leonard said.

Jamie felt around her person to make sure she had everything, her hand finding something unfamiliar to her judging by the confused look on her face. She pulled out his pocket watch. “How’d I get this?”

He wasn’t sure either, he didn’t remember passing it to her at any point. A thought clicked, and he smiled. “Wait, I have something of yours.”

Now Jamie looked doubly confused. “Of mine? But---”

He opened the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a pink and gold handkerchief. Jamie’s eyes lit up at the sight. “You dropped this at the gala. I meant to give it back to you that night, but we got sidetracked.”

She shook her head. “You keep it for a while. Hold onto it for when you miss me,” she said with a wink.

“Then how about you hold on to my watch for a while?” Leonard said.

Jamie’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t...this obviously means a lot to you!”

“So do you,” Leonard said.

Holding the watch in one hand, Jamie gave him a long, pointed look. “Okay.”

She pocketed the watch, remembering to grab the Moon Stick. Her eyes lit up. “Wait. What if I use Moon Healing Escalation on your dad?”

Trying to not get his hopes up, Leonard’s eyes brightened. It could work...couldn’t it?

Jamie grabbed the Moon Stick and rushed down the stairs, Leonard following her. She transformed into Sailor Moon halfway down, and stopped next to David’s bed. Leonard stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Instead of shouting like she usually did, she said in a whisper, “Moon Healing Escalation.”

His dad was bathed in golden light, and Leonard held his breath. His father opened his eyes, looking more alert and free of pain than he had in almost a year. Had it worked? Had Jamie saved him?

“Leonard,” his dad said. His voice was clear and calm. “Leonard, what happened? Who is this?”

Jamie smiled. “Hi. My name is Jamie, and your son is very important to me. He told me you were sick, and I wanted to help.”

He was able to sit up instead of just laying back, and Leonard had to fight back the urge to run to him like a child. His dad still looked a bit weak, but he looked leaps and bounds better than he had in too long to think of. He looked _well_.

A doctor would say for sure, but Leonard thought he might actually make it.

He pulled her into an embrace, holding her close. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you,” Jamie said. She pulled back and smiled. “Since I’m Sailor Moon, I’ll go home on my own. You should stay here with your dad. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know when dinner is.” Leonard walked her to the front door, and Jamie paused to kiss him. “Night night Bones.”

She jumped, probably onto the roof, and was gone. Leonard looked out the door at the night sky for a while before closing the door. He turned to his father, who had a small smile on his face. “What?”

“My son finally has a girlfriend,” David said. “And a helluva one at that. How did she do what she did?”

Leonard shrugged. “I have no explanation other than magic. It’s apparently real.”

David smiled. “I’ve missed so much by being sick. Come tell me all about her. Did I hear you’re having dinner with her family tomorrow?”

Leonard sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah. I am. If it’s okay with you.”

“I think it’s just fine,” Dad said. “Maybe soon I can meet her parents as well.”

Reaching out, Leonard took his father’s hands in his. “I think that can be arranged.”

David smiled at his son, and Leonard grinned back. Jamie had given him a gift he couldn’t repay.

He’d just have to make sure she knew how grateful he was.

_\-----_

Jamie made it to her house, leaping up to her window. Fortunately she always left one unlocked, so she lifted it and climbed onto her window seat. As she did this, the lights got turned on.

Sitting in her vanity chair was her older brother.

He stared at her for about five minutes, and during that time, Jamie quietly considered throwing herself out of the window without her superpowers.

One of Sam’s hands whipped through his hair. “Okay. You. Okay. This. What? You? This?”

Jamie buried her face in her hands. “English, Sam. You speak it fluently. Can you use it?”

Sam made a weird noise. He got up and paced for a while. Jamie let him, electing to let him gather his thoughts. She sat on her bed with her boots tucked up under her.

“Okay.” Sam stopped pacing. “Okay. You were past curfew so I was waiting here to make fun of you for Leonard.”

Blinking, Jamie looked at her bedside clock. It read 11:59. “I’m not late. Mom gave me permission to be out until midnight.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “I assumed you were supposed to be home at ten like usual.”

“Nope,” Jamie said with a shrug. “But it’s sweet you worried.”

“Well regardless,” Sam said. “ _You’re freaking Sailor Moon._ ”

Jamie waved her hands, gesturing for him to lower his voice. “Yes. Yes, okay. Yes. I am Sailor Moon.”

The door creaked open, and Pike sauntered in. He hopped on the bed next to Jamie. “Ahem. Yes, Sam, your sister is a Sailor Soldier. She is the first line of defense against a great evil....”

“And now the cat is talking,” Sam said as he threw his hands up in the air. “The cat. Is. Talking.”

“Keep your voice down!” Jamie admonished. “Jeez. Mom will hear you.”

Sam sighed, sitting down in the chair across from her bed. He rubbed a hand down his face. “So not only did my little sister get her first boyfriend, she’s Sailor Moon.”

“That’s the real way Leonard and I met,” Jamie said. “He’s Tuxedo Mask.”

Pike’s head tilted, and he gave Jamie a long stare.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “So this is like some Batman and Catwoman thing?”

“He’s not a villain,” Jamie said. “He’s looking for the Ginzuishou to cure his Dad’s cancer. I made a deal with him that whichever one of us gets it, we save his Dad and then save the world.”

Pike winced, lowering his head.

Sam frowned. “The oncology thing. Oh, that’s really sad.”

“I think I may have taken care of the worst of it,” Jamie continued. “But...and don’t ask me how I know this, I just do...his dad won’t be completely cured without the Ginzuishou.”

“Which is what exactly?” Sam asked. 

“It’s a legendary silver crystal,” Pike said, though he still couldn’t meet Jamie’s gaze. “It is the most powerful artifact in the galaxy. And if the enemy gets it before we do, everything is lost.”

“And your new friends...they’re the other Sailors, aren’t they?” Sam said.

“Yes,” Jamie replied with a nod. “They are.”

Sam continued to stare at her. “I really have to admit, it’s pretty obvious who you are. You don’t wear a mask or anything. I have no idea why I didn’t immediately recognize you in that pic on Instagram. Plus only you would selfie as a superhero.”

Jamie shrugged, triggering her transformation back into her civilian identity. She undid the straps on her sandals, kicking them off. Her feet caught her eyes---her toenails were painted hot pink, and she thought about seeing if Mom wanted to get pedicures tomorrow before Bones arrived.

Sam sighed. “I’m not allowed to tell Mom or Dad am I?”

“It’s probably for the better,” Jamie said. “They’ll worry too much.”

“Like I won’t?” Sam said as he stood to pace again. “Suddenly people are being attacked in SF. There are weird monsters with powers, and I find out my sister is leading the charge against them. How am I _not_ supposed to be worried?”

Jamie stood, hugging her brother around his neck. He was a little taller than Leonard, so she had to stand on her tiptoes. “It’s fine, Sam. I won’t get hurt. Neither will Leonard or my friends. We’ll keep fighting, and we’ll win. You have my word.”

Sam didn’t look convinced. “You’re fourteen.” He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tight.

Jamie flushed, not sure how to explain that she wasn’t a child. Especially not after earlier that night. “I’m fourteen,” she said. “I’m growing up, you know. It’s okay...it was inevitable.”

Sam buried his face in her hair. “I don’t like it. It’s uncool.”

“So are you, but I love you anyways,” Jamie couldn’t help but tease. Snorting, Sam gave her a noogie. “Hey!” Jamie swatted his hands, brushing him away. She rushed to the mirror, checking how wrecked her hair was. Probably a 5.5 on the Richter scale or so. Oh well...it was time for bed anyways.

Sam walked to the door, letting himself out. “See you in the morning, squirt.”

“Night, stinky,” Jamie said as he closed the door behind him. She undid her hair and changed into her pajamas, climbing into her bed. Though she sat up, looking out the open window in the direction of Bones’ house. 

“You never told me he’s Tuxedo Mask,” Pike said as he sat in front of her. “Or why he was seeking the Ginzuishou.”

“Would have either of those things made a difference?” Jamie turned from the window to face him.

“Yes, actually,” Pike said. “He’s not our enemy...he’s in need of help. It would have made a great deal of difference.”

Jamie sighed. “Well, I didn’t know myself until tonight, about the Ginzuishou I mean. He told me at dinner. Then after I saved the day, we went back to his house where I mostly healed his dad. I’m really not sure how I can be so certain the cancer isn’t all gone, but I am.”

“It’s your powers as Sailor Moon,” Pike said. “They’re growing stronger.”

Jamie turned her attention back to the window. They sat in silence for a while.

“Pike?”

“Yes?”

Her voice was soft when she spoke. “How does someone know when they’re in love?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pike’s face soften. “You just do.”

The conversation almost reminded Jamie of something, which happened more and more she realized. “So this feeling I get when I look in his eyes or touch him, this feeling like I never want to be with anyone else...this huge feeling that somehow doesn’t scare me but makes me feel safe...that’s love right? It’s love that I want to make him smile, protect him, see him happy…”

“Yes, Jamie,” Pike agreed. “You’re in love.”

A small smile formed on her lips. “I thought so.”

She remembered the way it felt to be with him. It had felt familiar and warm, and it had been as easy as breathing. Everything about Bones was easy. Jamie touched her lips with two fingers as she looked back to his house.

Jamie leaned on her windowsill, resting her head on her arms. “Bones.”

The dreams of the prince came to the forefront of her mind, and what little she could make out of the prince’s features reminded her of Bones. They had similar hair colors and heights and builds. If only she knew what the dreams meant.

With a loud yawn, Jamie got up and turned off her lights. She flopped under her covers, curling up facing the window and drifting off to sleep. 

_\-----_

Boknar was not back to full strength when the Queen summoned him. Rolling his eyes, he entered the throne room.

Queen Jocelyn stared at him, assessing. There was coldness in her eyes, a calm fury lacing her words when she spoke. “There are two things we need. The Ginzuishou and the demise of the Sailor Soldiers, Moon in particular. Do you think you might be able to actually handle these tasks?”

Boknar nodded, realizing it was best to not even speak. 

“Kill Sailor Moon,” the Queen reiterated. “Kill her and the others. Get her out of our way.”

“At once,” he said as he disappeared. He arrived in the air above San Francisco; there was an empty building below him, and he phased through its ceiling, appearing inside. He waved his arms, and the building became a video and music rental shop, full of DVDs, Blu Rays, and CDs. A sign lit up out front proclaiming it to be open 24/7. 

Sure enough, the late night denizens of San Francisco piled into the store. People came in during the morning hours too, and early afternoon. Boknar, in his human disguise, rented the discs to the people as they came and went.

A red haired girl with ringlets came up to the desk with a stack of movies. “Hi, I’d like to open a membership please,” she said as she pulled out her school ID and a credit card. 

“Absolutely,” Boknar said. “Will this be a family membership or just you?”

“Just me,” the girl said with a smile. He took the ID from her-her name was Gaila O’Ryan. Boknar entered all the pertinent information into the system, and handed her a new membership card. She took it with a smile and a wink as she paid for her rental. Then she disappeared out of the door, pulling out her cellphone to answer a call. “Hi Jamie,” she said before she was out of earshot.

Boknar smiled at his next customer.

It wouldn’t be much longer. They’d do the work for him.

_\-----_

Jamie hung up the phone from her conversation with Gaila, who didn’t talk long because she was about to start a serious Colin Firth marathon. Far be it from Jamie to deprive her friend of a handsome gentlemanly Brit in bespoke suits.

Jamie then began pawing through her wardrobe trying to determine what to wear that night to dinner with her family and Bones. She had texted him the time to arrive, and he confirmed it within five minutes. 

He was the Best Boyfriend in the world.

She wanted to look nice but not too dressy, and so she picked through every single article of clothing she owned. She finally decided against a dress, electing to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans. With it she paired a black blouse with white dots over a black tank. She made sure her hair was perfectly styled, and she pulled on a pair of red flats.

Then she went downstairs and sat perched only part way on a chair in the living room staring at the not-actually-on television.

Sam walked by, looked at her, shook his head, and continued into the kitchen.

She was...really scared, now that she wasn’t picking out clothing. She had no clue how her Dad was going to treat Bones. 

Speaking of, he walked past the living room, saw her, tossed out a hello, then froze. George took two steps into the room. “Princess?”

“Hm?” Jamie said as she didn’t really look at him.

“The tv isn’t on,” George continued. “Are you okay?”

“I’m…” Jamie said, trailing off and unable to finish the lie.

George sighed, sitting in the chair across from her. “You seem to be anxious about something. Is it your boyfriend? Did he do something wrong? Because if he did…”

Jamie blinked. “Oh no. He hasn’t done anything at all except be wonderful. That’s not the problem.”

George tilted his head to one side. “Then why are you so nervous?”

Jamie didn’t answer with words, but she chewed on her bottom lip and gave him doe eyes. “Please don’t be mean to my boyfriend, Daddy.”

George looked taken aback, blinking owlishly for several moments. He cleared his throat a few times, pulling on the collar of his cardigan for good measure. He opened his mouth once before closing it. “Have I really done something in the last fourteen years to make you think I’d do that?” he asked.

Jamie gave her father an earnest look. “I have no idea how you’ll treat him. That’s why I’m worried. It feels like sometimes you still think it’s my first day of kindergarten.”

Now George looked like he understood, as he sighed loudly. “You are and always will be my little Princess, Jamie. I can’t deny that.”

Jamie also sighed, casting her eyes down at the floor.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m in denial about your age,” George continued. “I knew this day would come. I won’t lie and say I hadn’t hoped it wouldn’t be until...maybe you were a freshman in college. But I’ve known it would come.”

Jamie gave her father a wary look.

“You’re a young woman now, Jamie,” George continued. “And it’s hard on me sometimes. It feels like last week you were learning to walk. Now you’ve got a boyfriend who’s in high school. I won’t be mean to him unless I feel he disrespects you, Jamie. Then he won’t be able to run far enough.”

Jamie gave her dad a different sort of wary look, but only because she knew Bones would never hurt her on purpose. Especially not with how kind and considerate he’d been the night before. Just the memory of it was enough to make her blush, and she ducked her face down so her father wouldn’t notice. 

George did notice, though, and his eyes softened a considerable amount. “He means a lot to you?”

Jamie nodded, brushing her bangs off her face. “Yeah.”

Finally smiling, George stood. He knelt in front of her. “Then that’s all that really matters.” And he pulled her into a hug, Jamie taking a few seconds to return it. It made her feel much better---she’d been afraid he’d have been unreasonable, but hearing that he was fine with it provided Bones didn’t hurt her spoke volumes.

Just then, the doorbell rang. George stood, and Jamie swallowed, fixing her hair. She followed her father into the foyer, and he opened the door revealing Bones. “Hello. You must be Leonard.”

Bones gave him a shy smile. “Yes, you must be Jamie’s father. It’s nice to meet you, Mister Kirk.”

“There’s no need to be so formal,” George said as he shook Bones’ hand. “Call me George.”

Bones nodded with a brighter, more open smile. Then he noticed Jamie, who beelined for him, coming up and throwing herself into his arms. Bones looked a bit shocked, but he returned the hug and held her close. Jamie again noted how well they fit together, relishing the feel of his arms around her. 

But she bit back the words she really wanted to say.

George excused himself with a chuckle, and once he was out of sight, Bones leaned down and kissed her. Sinking into it, Jamie clutched at his green shirt, wanting to hold him like that forever. The kiss was sweet and perfect, and Jamie smiled when it ended. She took him by the hand, pulling him into the kitchen. 

Sam had already taken his usual chair, while Winona was setting the meal out on the table: oven-fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a chocolate cake for dessert. Iced tea was poured in the teens’ glasses, while the adults had beer for Dad and Riesling for Mom. 

George sat at the head of the table, leaving room for Jamie and Bones to sit next to each other. Bones held out the chair for Jamie before taking his, and they all sat together.

Sam smiled at Bones. “I have a feeling this is going to be a regular event.”

“I hope so,” Bones said.

Winona began passing around the food, starting with Bones and ending with herself. George took a sip of his beer. “So Leonard,” he said. “Jamie tells us you want to be a doctor when you grow up.”

“Yes sir,” Bones answered after he swallowed a bite of his chicken. “Oncology in particular.”

“That’s a lot of school,” George said.

“It is, but I want to make a difference,” Bones said. “My father has cancer, an extremely rare type, and it’s been rough since his diagnosis. If I can keep even one person from going through what we have, it’ll be worth it.”

“That must be very hard on your family,” Winona said with a frown.

“It’s just Dad and I,” Bones explained. “And yeah it’s been hard. But thanks to a...miracle, he’s much better,” he said giving Jamie a look. Jamie gave him a smile in return. “He went to the doctor today, and he’s been downgraded from stage four to stage one.”

“That’s awesome,” Sam said also giving Jamie a pointed look. He smiled at her, and she shrugged and smiled back. Bones looked a bit confused, so Jamie made a note to tell him after dinner.

“He’ll be well for real in no time,” Jamie said. She put her hand on Bones’ thigh under the table. He flushed a bit, clearing his throat with a smile.

The rest of dinner passed without incident, George asking Bones questions and Bones answering them. Winona mostly listened with a smile on her face, and Jamie and Sam chimed in where appropriate. After cake and coffee, they went to do their own things for the rest of the evening. 

George pulled Jamie to the side. “I like him,” he said to her. “But if he goes up to your room, the door has to stay open.”

Jamie froze, wondering if somehow her dad knew. “Uh…”

“No buts, Jamie,” George said while hugging her with one arm. “You’re too young to be alone with a boy, no matter how good-hearted he may be.”

Not knowing what to say, Jamie mumbled out an “Okay, Dad,” sneaking away from him before he could see the blush on her face. Jamie grabbed Bones by the hand, leading him up to her room. He looked around, having only seen it briefly before. Jamie sat on her bed, kicking off her flats. “Yikes.”

Bones sat next to her on the bed, but not too close. He glanced at the still open door for a second. “What was that about at dinner? With Sam?”

Jamie shrugged. “He caught me climbing in the window as Sailor Moon. There was no point in not telling him.”

“Ah,” Bones said. Then he blanched. “Everything?”

“Oh no! No...not _that_ ,” Jamie said. “Just that I’m Sailor Moon, you’re Tuxedo Mask, and that I helped your dad.”

“Ah,” Bones repeated, looking relieved. He leaned back on his hands, Jamie reaching out and placing one of hers over his. He looked at her with a smile.

Biting her bottom lip for a second, Jamie leaned in and kissed him. It lasted for a few minutes before Bones sighed and broke it. Then he shifted a few inches away from her on the bed.

Jamie frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“The door has to stay open,” Bones said. “We can’t really…” He waved a hand.

She understood then, and she shrugged. “We can be quiet.”

“Not _that_ quiet,” he countered. 

He had a point. Damn, but he had a point. Jamie sighed, shifting closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Being a teen sucks. I just want to be alone with you.”

“I know,” Bones said. “Me too.” He pressed a kiss to her hair.

A knock came on the open door, and they both looked up at Sam. “Hey,” he said as he walked in. “I just...if you guys ever need an alibi for the saving the world stuff, I’m available.”

Bones nodded. “Thanks.”

Sam gave Bones a long stare. “And you need to protect her. She’s precious cargo.”

Jamie rolled her eyes.

“I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe,” Bones said. “That’s all I want.”

Sam came forward, and he and Bones shook hands. Jamie smiled at her brother, then pressed a kiss to Bones’ cheek. Sam nodded at her, and he left the room, though he pulled the door mostly closed behind him. Jamie snuggled back close to Bones, though careful where she put her hands.

They sat like that in comfortable silence until it was time for Bones to go home.

_\-----_

Nyota and T’Pock strolled together down Lombard, holding hands and pointing out the cute houses. It was a nice evening, and the crowds milled about as they walked past.

Nyota favored T’Pock with a smile. T’Pock raised an eyebrow in reply, and Nyota paused to kiss her. It was sweet and soft, mellow in the sunset air, and T’Pock’s cheeks flushed adorably. When they broke apart, Nyota paused to look around them. 

That was odd.

The people all moved kind of strangely, as if they were just going through the motions. T’Pock noticed it as well; she clutched Nyota’s hand tighter, pulling her further away from the nearest onlooker. They stood back to back, when Nyota realized what the crowd was saying.

“Sailor Moon,” they said in unison. “We must find Sailor Moon.”

Nyota didn’t hesitate to pull her wrist towards her mouth. She promptly activated her communicator. “Pike?”

No answer.

Nyota frowned; why wouldn’t he answer? “Pike, Mary, Jamie. Someone come in.”

Mary was the first to respond. _I was just about to call myself. Something really bizarre is happening right now; I’m out getting groceries and everyone is like zombies. They all keep muttering about Sailor Moon.”_

“Yes, where we are as well,” T’Pock said. 

_Wait, what?_ came Jamie. _Sorry, Bones was over for dinner. I didn’t have the communicator on me. The people in this town are looking for me?_

Next to Nyota, a man threw a trash can through a window. She jumped, T’Pock wrapping her in her arms.

“Sailor Moon,” the crowd said. “We must find Sailor Moon.”

There came the sounds of more glass shattering, more people started rioting, and Nyota and T’Pock looked at each other with real fear on their faces.

_I’m coming down there,_ came Jamie’s voice. 

“No!” Nyota shouted at the same time T’Pock breathed “You mustn't!”

_But it’s the only way this will all end,_ Jamie said. _Like, I’m not afraid. I’ll just come down and heal them._

“Let us contain the crowd first,” T’Pock said. “Then we will formulate a plan.”

Jamie went silent, which Nyota and T’Pock took as a form of acquiescence. Before they could react further, Mary ran up to them. “Ladies, we have a big problem on our hands. This entire part of the city has gone batshit. There are fires and rioting...I’m lucky I got here unscathed!”

“We can’t have Jamie come here,” Nyota said. She also wondered why she had taken the leadership role. “It’s far too dangerous.”

“Agreed,” said T’Pock. “What shall we do?”

“We also can’t transform,” Nyota pointed out. “They may not only be after Jamie.”

“We are, ladies,” Mary said with a frown. “Stuck.”

Nytoa had to agree. T’Pock also looked like she agreed.

The people herded themselves to a nearby park. Watching them with curiosity, Nyota began to follow. T’Pock and Mary joining her. The crowd kept chanting “We must find Sailor Moon. We must find Sailor Moon.”

The trio held back towards the end of the crowd, watching the people congregate. Nyota desperately searched for a solution. But as far as she could see, there was no way out. Then there was a gold flash of light in her peripheral vision, and she froze.

She had seen that particular gold light more than once, well enough to know it by heart. 

“Jamie!” Nyota shouted.

Sailor Moon appeared before the crowd with the Moon Stick in her hand. “Here I am, jerks! Come and get it!”

Something about this situation seemed really bad to Nyota, like things were about to get dramatically worse. She couldn’t put her finger on the how or why. 

Before anyone could react further, Jamie held her hand aloft with the Moon Stick. “Moon Healing Escalation!”

The crowd was bathed in golden energy, and after a few seconds, they all froze with confused expressions. Many of the people wondered why they were there instead of at home or work. They began to dissipate, leaving the area. 

Jamie twirled the Moon Stick in her left hand. “That was easy,” she said. “Now to head back---”

A gray flash from out of nowhere kicking her in the face and dragging her to the ground cut her off. Nyota made a horrified gasp as the latest General dragged Jamie up by her scalp, holding her in such a way she couldn’t move.

“Gotcha,” he said with a sneer. “I got you, you dumb little rabbit!”

His hand wound around Jamie’s neck, and Nyota could see his grip tighten.

Without even so much as a glance at each other, Nyota, Mary, and T’Pock transformed. Mary sent out a storm of lightning while Nyota shot flames at the General. Unfortunately, he put up a shield, deflecting their attacks back to them. All three of the Sailors cried out, falling to the ground. 

The black shield dropped, and he was revealed with his hands still wrapped around Jamie’s neck. Nyota’s vision swam in front of her as she struggled for a way to save her friend. In his eagerness to kill her, the General missed a figure in all black come up behind him. The figure tapped the General on the shoulder. The general moved away from Jamie, startled, and looked.

But he couldn’t react before the figure hit him with a mean right hook.The General let go of Jamie, stunned, and fell down a few feet away. Jamie dropped to her knees as she sputtered and coughed, desperately trying to regain her breath. It was then that Nyota realized who it was.

Tuxedo Mask.

He helped Jamie off the ground. “Will you be alright?” he asked her, his voice full of tenderness.

“Yeah, in a sec,” Jamie managed. “Wow, Bones. I’ve never seen anyone punch like that.”

Bones?

Oh, wow. It seemed so obvious in retrospect to Nyota...Jamie’s sudden boyfriend, of course he was Tuxedo Mask. Who else could he have possibly been?

Tuxedo Mask had moved on to examining the bruises on Jamie’s neck. He took off one glove and touched her where her skin was mottled purple. There was a soft glow, and the bruising disappeared. Jamie sighed, touching her neck.

“Thanks, Bones,” she said. “I’d never be able to explain that to Mom. Also...super cool you can do that.”

“I think it only works on wounds,” Tuxedo Mask answered. “I haven’t...you know. With Dad. I think we still need the Ginzuishou for him.”

At this, the General rose up. “The Ginzuishou,” he spat as he raised a hand, blasting Jamie and Tuxedo Mask apart. He disappeared, reappearing next to Jamie and grabbing her roughly by the arm. He yanked her up, Jamie stubbornly refusing to cry out or yelp. The look in her eyes was outrage and determination, and Nyota knew as soon as she was able, she would kill him.

His top hat having fallen off, Tuxedo Mask got up on his hands and knees. He shook his head a few times to clear it. 

“You want the Ginzuishou? That’s your wish, boy?” The General said.

“Yes,” Jamie said with a long glare and redoubled efforts in her struggle. “He’s been searching for it all alone! ”

“It’s not all I want,” Tuxedo Mask answered. “It was my wish, but now...now my wish is _you_ , Jamie.”

The fight didn’t leave Jamie, but her expression softened. “Bones---”

The General rolled his eyes, and a large pointed crystal formed above his head. “I’ll just kill both of you and be done with it,” he said. 

Jamie wrenched her arm free and stomped on his foot before backhanding him across the face. She then aimed her tiara at the moonlight, gathering light on it to blast him. Before she could, he punched her so hard she went down. 

“I’ll kill you first you little twit,” he said with a loud growl. Nyota tried once more to stand or make her body listen to her brain to strike at him with her fire. Unfortunately, it was of no use. Leonard growled, running to hit the General again. This time the villain blasted him, Leonard falling to the ground. Leonard looked as disoriented as Nyota felt. Nota knew how badly she was hurt, and she grew worried about Leonard with good reason---he was just a boy. 

A white flash came out of nowhere, and a second later, the crystal shattered.

What?

“Crescent boomerang!”

A gold disc sped through the air with a whistle, slicing the General in half. He turned to black dust, having been destroyed. Nyota recovered enough to stand, along with everyone else.

There was a figure in gold with a dark blue bow on her chest standing under a nearby tree. She was in a Sailor uniform like they wore, with a chain of red jewels around her waist. In her hand she held the gold boomerang, and her long black hair was held back with a red bow. Next to her stood a white cat with the same crescent bald patch as Pike. 

“Wait a minute,” Jamie said. She began to shout towards the newcomer. “Hey! You! You have to be the legendary Soldier, Sailor V! Am I right?”

The girl shrugged and smiled. “You’re right,” she finally said. “I’m Sailor V.”


	8. Hikaru --- Sailor V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru begins to integrate with the other girls, and some secrets are revealed. But a battle comes at a high cost for the Sailors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS FIC IS TAGGED WITH CANON TYPICAL VIOLENCE AND TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH. TEMPORARY. TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> What I'm getting at is that canon typical violence for Sailor Moon involves a lot of people getting murdered (yes really, in the manga anyways), but the one thing I can say is that when it's a good guy getting murdered, they tend to be okay after a chapter or two. (Or...the better part of an arc, *cough*Stars*cough*.) Point being, the good guys always come back. So just keep that in mind please, because my heart can't take hate mail.
> 
> Also fun fact: the name Hikaru is unisex in Japan. Hence why she is still Hikaru!

Jamie stared at the girl in front of her. 

Sailor V. 

Sailor V. 

_Sailor V had saved them all_.

“I really like your game,” blurted Mary. Nyota elbowed her in the ribs. “What? I’m also a fan of her stopping crime and stuff. But the game is awesome.”

Nyota sighed, shaking her head a few times.

Sailor V had saved them all, and she had done so with supreme style.

And supreme _badassery_.

“I wonder,” T’Pock said. “The news reports detailed your exploits a great deal until fairly recently when they ceased. Was that deliberate?”

Jamie wondered if she could call her V-chan. She really wanted to be friends. Like more than anything she’d ever wanted minus Bones.

V-chan (too late, already doing it) shrugged and nodded at the same time. “When I heard about you, I decided to lay low and help from the shadows. It became dangerous to do too much in the open.”

Jamie gave another look at her; it was interesting. Instead of a tiara, Sailor V simply had a gold crescent moon on her forehead. 

“Too dangerous?” Nyota asked.

The cat began to speak; unlike Pike, this cat was female. “Of course it was too dangerous! Don’t you realize who you’re speaking to right now? She isn’t just Sailor V...she’s the Princess of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity!”

T’Pock’s eyes went wide. Mary’s jaw fell open. Nyota gasped.

Jamie swallowed, taking a step forward. She then, half-clumsily, went into a curtsy. “Your highness,” Jamie said. “We’ve been searching for you.”

Though something tugged in Jamie’s memory when she said her name was Serenity. It was at the tip of her brain, or something like that. She glanced up, catching Bones’ eye. He looked about how Jamie felt, and she wondered what that meant. 

V-chan (seriously get her permission first) pulled out a yellow pen that looked vastly different from Nyota, T’Pock, and Mary’s. It had special stars on it, and it seemed to glow a bit more than theirs. A bright light flashed around her culminating in glittering stars, and when she was done, she wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said Cat’s Laughing on it. “This is my human identity,” she said. “Hikaru Sulu. Pleased to meet you all.”

Pike, who Jamie hadn’t realized was present, made himself known. “Hello, Morgan. Been a while,” he said to the new cat.

She sat up, swishing her tail once. “Hello, Christopher.”

_Christopher?_

V-chan gave the white cat an odd look. “Hey, how come you never told me you have a name? You’ve always said to call you Number One.”

The white cat, apparently known as Number One, sighed. “When we get home, Hikaru,” she said, and her tone brooked no argument.

V-chan shrugged again. “Right. Anyways...we need to talk, so let’s head to the game center. You all need to be briefed on the Silver Millennium.” She began to walk in the direction of that part of town. “All of you. You too, Tuxedo Mask.”

Jamie looked at Bones, who looked confused. She touched her brooch and transformed back into her blouse and jeans. As soon as she did, Bones bee-lined for her, caressing her face. It was then she realized one of her eyes was swollen almost shut from when that dick had punched her. It hurt like hell, and Jamie for a second thought her cheek had gotten broken. 

Again, Bones took off his glove and, as lightly as he could, touched her face. The same healing magic fed off him like it had before, and Jamie could see with both eyes again in moments. The bone had definitely been broken, because she felt it knit back together. Jamie smiled up at him, and he returned the smile with one of his own. 

He took her hand in his, and together they began to follow V-chan. Nyota and the others followed behind them, and not too much later they were at the Crown Game Center. Pike picked the lock with a claw, which was pretty boss, and they entered. 

Then Pike went over to the Sailor V machine at the end. He pushed a certain combination of buttons and moved the joystick in one very specific direction. There was a loud clicking sound, and light began to pool next to the machine.

Sure enough, there was a hidden stairwell. 

“Whoa,” Mary said, which is what they all were thinking. V-chan and Number One didn’t look surprised, but the other five were. 

The two cats and V-chan went downstairs, and Jamie and Bones were next. All of them entered a giant room with technology Jamie had never seen in her life --- huge computer screens with no keyboards that her father would kill to see the specs for the next big product launch. Columns held up the room, and the walls looked like a night sky out in the country with no light pollution. Pike and Number One took places at the computers, moving things around on the screens with their paws. 

V-chan stood before everyone in the center, and she tossed her hair over one shoulder. “So, to start...I'm the daughter of Queen Serenity and the Princess of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity.”

Bones’ eyebrows twitched a little. Jamie made a note to ask him about it later, because again hearing that name made something within her almost but not quite stir. She also made a note to try to call her something less informal than _V-chan_.

“You're all also part of the Silver Millennium,” she continued. “The Sailor Soldiers are the guardians of the Princess and the Kingdom. For thousands of years, you worked to maintain peace across the galaxy as emissaries from your home planets. Your primary objective was to protect me, but you were also to protect the Moon Kingdom at all costs.”

“Planets?” Nyota asked. “I’m...from Mars?”

The Princess didn't elaborate. “Our most important artifact is the Ginzuishou, which is in my possession and hidden from everyone except Number One until the time comes to battle the enemy,” the Princess stated. “Don’t worry---it’s safe. We’re the only two who know of its whereabouts, and we’ll keep it that way until such a time comes that we must use it.”

Jamie sighed, as she would have to talk to her about Bones’ dad. Bones himself frowned a bit, having come to the same conclusion. Maybe they could talk to her together when the meeting adjourned. She caught his eye, and he nodded. 

The Princess smiled. “Focus your energies on your mission: protecting me and this planet. Earth can't meet the same fate the Silver Millennium did.”

Nyota, T’Pock, and Mary all nodded. They began to filter up the stairs, though Nyota hesitated for a moment with a look at the Princess. She shook her head, following the others out.

Jamie stepped forward. “V...um. Princess. There’s something we’d like to ask you.”

“Several somethings actually,” Bones said. “Because I’m not a Sailor Soldier, so I don’t know why I was here.”

The Princess shrugged. “Well, only women can be Sailor Soldiers. You would have been one were you born female. But you’re important all right...Earth’s protector from the Silver Millennium.” She smiled. “It’s why you have that healing gift.”

“Were…” Bones began. “I mean. The two of us, we…” He faltered with a gesture at Jamie, who held up their joined hands in explanation.

For some reason, the Princess’ expression turned deeply sad. Her face cleared, and she regained her composure. “Yes,” was the only answer she gave.

Jamie and Bones looked at each other. It would explain some things, and by some Jamie meant everything, but the look on the Princess’ face...something made Jamie want to ask about it further. She got reminded of her dream with the prince, but now it made even less sense than before.

“Princess,” Jamie said, managing to turn her eyes away from Bones. “I hate to bring this up, but Bones’ father is very ill, and we’ve determined that only the Ginzuishou can save him. Is there any way we could...and I mean, only long enough to save Mr. McCoy…”

Again, the Princess’ expression changed for a second. She didn’t answer or meet their eyes.

Number One did. “Not until the enemy is defeated,” she declared. “We can’t risk them sensing its power and attacking the Princess.” She nodded with a sad look at Bones. “I’m sorry about your father, but it has to wait. Until such a time as it can be revealed, maybe try your healing powers.”

“I think we figured that, but it had to be asked,” Bones said with a sad smile. Jamie touched his cheek. 

“We’ll reconvene tomorrow,” Number One said. “Until then, both of you get some rest. We have a long battle coming.”

Pike went to jump off his chair, but Number One gestured with her paw for him to stay. Jamie’s eyebrow rose, but she didn’t question it as she left with Bones. They walked back up the stairs and out to the city, shutting the door behind them.

Bones put on his top hat. “Well.”

Jamie smiled. “Well.”

Fixing his mask, he bent down to kiss her. “You’re sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Jamie said. “Sorry we can’t save your dad yet.”

Shrugging, Bones didn’t really reply. The expression on his face was classic _it figures_ sprinkled with a healthy dose of _I kind of already knew the answer_. 

Jamie sighed before smiling again. “Want to take me home?”

Some of the light returned to Bones’ eyes at this. He nodded, picking her up and leaping to the roof tops. 

They disappeared into the night with the moon as their backdrop.

_\------_

Sa’et worried.

Nero, Ayel, and Boknar had all been destroyed by the Sailor Soldiers. As such, Sa’et was the last remaining General for the Romulan Empire. He knew Queen Jocelyn was only moments away from calling on him to destroy the Sailors, find the Ginzuishou, and restore glory to the Empire. 

If only life were that simple.

Sensing he was no longer alone, Sa’et turned, his cape swishing behind him as he did. Melting from the shadows stood the Queen.

Sa’et walked to her, dropped to his knees, and kissed her hand.

Just because he disliked the game did not mean he refused to play it.

“Sa’et,” the Queen began. “The Great Ruler tells me the Moon Princess has been found. Draw her out and steal the Ginzuishou. Then kill her and the Sailor Soldiers.”

She made it sound so easy.

“At once, my liege,” Sa’et said. “At once.”

The Queen smiled, taking back her hand with grace and leaving the chamber. As she disappeared, Sa’et stood. He adjusted his jacket front. 

Time to flush out the game. 

_\------_

“Jamie?”

Jamie stirred with her eyes closed, mumbling something incoherent.

“Jamie,” Bones whispered a second time. 

Sighing, Jamie frowned, her brows furrowing on her forehead. Why was he being so persistent? It was sleepy time.

Lips pressed through some strands of her hair to the back of her neck. “Jamie. It’s time for me to go.”

That made her eyes open, though she yawned. Bones held her in his arms, her back to his front, in her bed under her pink bunny comforter. She sighed a second time, turning over without ruining his embrace to face him. “Don’t wanna.”

Bones had a smile on his face. “I wish I didn’t have to, but I think if your parents see me like this they’ll get pretty upset.”

Unfortunately, he had a point, though they weren’t naked under the covers. He may as well have been as he was just in his boxers, and Jamie only wore her SF Giants shirt and a pair of underwear; if her parents discovered them, upset was only the beginning of how they’d react.

Violently furious would probably be a better assessment. 

Jamie glanced over his head to her clock; it read 4:37 AM. No one ever in the world should be up that early, though they could both go back to sleep after. At least Bones could for like an hour once he got home. 

But it was the principle.

The events of the night before came back to her, and she lowered her gaze, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“What’s wrong?” Bones asked as he totally noticed.

Shit.

Jamie forced herself to meet his gaze. “So like…” She tried to figure out how to ask it without being accusatory. There was no point in hiding or not asking, though. And to be frank, she wanted the kind of relationship where they could talk. “Are we just a thing because of destiny? Or do we...like each other for us?”

Bones inhaled. “Well,” he began, “I mean, we didn’t know anything until last night. And I’ve...had feelings for you since I first saw you.”

“But why though?” Jamie asked. It was so stupid and yet for the first time in years, she was on the verge of crying. “Why do we care about each other so much? We hardly know each other like you said the other night. Isn’t this kind of weird? Or is it because we’re just repeating history and going through the motions?”

Bones frowned...well actually, his mouth didn’t frown so much as flatten, becoming a straight line. “It’s not okay for you to assume that everything I’ve done is just because of Fate and not because I want you for you.”

Jamie pushed on him, pulling back as far as she could. He sounded angry at the assertion, and maybe she couldn’t blame him. “I’m not being an ass, I just...I guess I just have to know.”

“I could just as easily ask you why you’re with me,” Bones said, not letting it go.

Jamie’s eyes widened as they darted up to meet his. “But I…” She almost said it. The words were right there, waiting to be set free. The look on his face was pissed though, and Jamie didn’t think they’d defuse his frustration. “I’ve come to care a lot about you. And I know in my heart it’s real.”

“But you don’t think that my feelings are somehow,” Bones said, and it was then Jamie realized he was angry because she’d hurt him. His facial expression was all anger, but his eyes were cloudy with pain.

She wanted to drown herself in the Bay. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice shaking. “I’m sorry. It was a really boneheaded thing to think, let alone to ask. I’m the world’s biggest idiot. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_.”

Now she really was about to cry, and her eyes stung with a ferocity they never had before. She swallowed back a hiccup.

Bones pulled her close, holding her tight. The effort of not crying took its toll as she began to shake. She refused to let the tears fall, not over a not-even-actual fight. And she did love Bones, and it _was_ real, and it wasn’t fair to question his feelings when he accepted hers with no doubts. 

He kissed her on the head, stroking her loose hair with one hand. Eventually the shaking stopped, and Jamie was able to regain some of her composure. She made herself meet his gaze, and he looked less hurt and more like he understood.

“I…” he said. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry. You were only asking a question that a lot of people would. But my feelings are as real as yours, Jamie. Don’t forget that.”

Jamie nodded with a shaky smile. He leaned forward, kissing her with a soft, tender touch. She felt all of his feelings in it, and more than anything he said, that made her realize it was real. It all was real between them, and honestly if they were destined, she didn’t really have a problem with it. 

The sad look on Hikaru’s face when she confirmed that they’d been together in the Silver Millennium made her wonder. It brought up additional questions, such as what happened during that time that they all ended up on Earth in 21st century San Francisco? Were they all killed by the Romulan Empire?

Maybe that was why she’d looked so sad...maybe she and Bones in the Silver Millennium had…

Bones pressed a deeper kiss to her lips, and Jamie’s entire thought process ground to a halt. She forgot what she had on her mind as she sunk into it. When it ended, she pulled back from him with a sly expression. “You don’t actually _have_ to leave right this second, do you?” she teased.

Bones half-closed his eyes, shrugged one shoulder, and didn’t even let a hint of a word out.

Jamie snorted. “We have to be really quiet because Dad will be up in a few minutes since he’s actually going into Cupertino today for work. Board meetings.”

“Then stop talking,” Bones chided in a very, _very_ low whisper.

Jamie gave him a dirty look. “Fine,” she said, barely audible. 

“Good,” Bones retorted.

The talking ceased after that lively exchange. And somehow, they managed to be as quiet as could be.

_\-----_

Hikaru Sulu looked at the doors of Starfleet Academy. 

It had required a lot of fast talking, but her mother and father agreed to let her transfer into the school the other Soldiers minus Mars attended. And that was only a matter of time as well. She adjusted the new collar of her now sailor-style uniform (bit on the nose, that) and sighed. Number One circled her legs before leaping up onto the stone railing leading up the school’s front staircase.

“You’ll be great,” Number One said. “Of all the things we’ve had to do in the name of stopping the enemy, this is a cakewalk.”

Hikaru nodded. She still stood at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at the top. “I have to say that while this plan was fully my own idea,” Hikaru explained. “I’ve come to the realization it may not be very smart.”

Number One lounged on the end of the railing. “It's unfortunately our best option for drawing them out.”

“I know, but it’s honestly a big ole heap of garbage,” Hikaru said. “And it made me commit eighty lies of omission, which is also a big ole garbage heap. This plan is the town dump of superheroics.”

Number One favored Hikaru with a sympathetic look. “I know, Hikaru. I wish this wasn’t all we had. I wish we had some kind of real intel or ability to predict the enemy’s next move. But we don’t, and we can’t. We just have to keep what happened to the Moon from happening to Earth.”

Hikaru ran her fingers through her hair. “We’ve been alone so long, Number One. Is it wrong that I want friends, too, not just allies?”

“You also want to be an Olympic fencer,” Number One said. “Both things are possible once our mission is complete. This plan should force the Romulans’ hand and make that happen sooner, rather than later.”

Hikaru looked at her companion. Number One’s green eyes met hers. 

“Is it really right to not tell them? Especially Moon and Tuxedo Mask,” Hikaru said. “Can we really justify that by saying it’s ‘for the mission’?”

Number One frowned. “They have to remember on their own, Hikaru. I don’t like it either, but we can’t force their memories to return. The seal has to be broken naturally.”

“I still feel like---”

Something happened then, and Hikaru stiffened. The wind stopped. The birds and traffic stopped. Everything had stopped including Number One. Her normally all-seeing eyes froze in place, her tail stuck mid-movement. Hikaru whirled around, her hair whipping behind her. “Show yourself!” Hikaru shouted.

 _Not yet, Princess_ , came a gravelly yet familiar voice. _We need to have a little chat first._

Hikaru looked toward the voice but didn’t see anyone. There was no point in transforming --- there was no enemy to fight.

_Here is how this is going to shake out. You’re going to come to the Transamerica building tonight at seven. I will meet you there, and winner gets to keep the Ginzuishou. Oh, and...no calling your Sailor pals. Just us._

The wind stirred again, and so did Number One.

Hikaru turned to her. “I’m apparently required to show up at the Transamerica tonight at seven with the Ginzuishou. Alone.”

Number One nodded with a frown. “That didn’t take long. But be careful...that's an obvious trap.”

“It is, but it’s why we’re doing this plan in the first place,” Hikaru said. “This way we can take them out before they find the real p----”

“V-chan!” shouted a familiar voice. Hikaru started, not having any idea who that was.

Sailor Moon in her civilian identity came running up to her, followed by Sailors Jupiter and Mercury at more leisurely paces. Though Hikaru realized she should probably _not_ call them that at school. Jamie Kirk, T’Pock S’chn T’gai, and Mary Scott would suffice.

Hikaru pointed at herself. “Uh...did you mean me?”

“Yeah!” Jamie said. Then she grimaced. “I mean, I won’t use it if you hate it. But like…” She then blanched. “Wait, am I being racist using a Japanese honorific for you? I just assumed you’re Japanese because of your first name…ugh wow, that’s not cool at all. I’m sorry.”

Hikaru stared at her before smiling. “My father is Japanese-American, my mother is a Japan-born Korean. So you weren't wrong. And now that I know you mean me, I don’t really mind being called V-chan. Just maybe don’t keep shouting it all over school, okay?”

Jamie frowned. “I still don’t understand why we have to keep everything secret. Sam knows, and the world didn’t end. Bones knew who I was the whole time. Again no world ending.”

“We would likely never be left in peace should the general public know who we are,” T’Pock said. “And my father would say it interferes with my studies.”

Mary slung her bag up by her shoulder. “I’m not sure how Peggy would feel, to be honest. I think she’d be really afraid for me.” 

Hikaru looked at all of them, not knowing what to say. She’d told someone she was Sailor V once...but that was when she still lived in London. Since moving to San Francisco, where the enemy followed her, it was a moot issue. She’d kept to herself with only Number One in her corner. 

Giving them all a long glance one at a time, Hikaru hoped after that night she could be real friends like the rest of them were. 

“Anyways,” Jamie said. “We’re all having dinner together tonight around 7:00, just us girls. And you’re one of us girls.”

“We’re doing it at my place because Peggy will be at work,” Mary said. “I cook pretty great since I have to do it so much as she works a lot! I’m making a big giant casserole and cookies. You like those things right?”

“Er---” Hikaru said. “I’m sorry---I can’t tonight. I have a lot of things to take care of because of switching schools.”

Mary and T’Pock looked bummed (mildly in T’Pock’s case, did she show any emotion at all?), but Jamie’s eyes narrowed a bit. Hikaru gave her a sheepish grin hoping none of them would make her elaborate---the more complex the lie, the easier it was to get caught. 

Jamie’s expression cleared. “Oh well. Next time.” She shuffled her bag from one hand to the other. “Which class did you end up in?”

Hikaru pulled out the card she’d been mailed. “Four.”

“Ah, you’re not with any of us,” Mary said with a frown. “I’m in three, T’Pock in five, and Jamie in one. I bet if Nyota makes it here with us, they give her two just to be spiteful.”

Hikaru snorted. From her experiences dealing with private school bureaucracy, that sounded about right.

“Anyways,” Jamie said with a giant grin. “We have lunch under the tree in the courtyard. You’ll spot us. At least join us for that, yeah?”

Hikaru looked past her to Number One. The cat nodded, her white fur shining in the sun. “Yeah, okay. That sounds good. You can tell me why you call him ‘Bones’. That nickname doesn’t really match what he does as Tuxedo Mask, you know, unless it's because he can heal people.” Hikaru grinned. “And also, he's hot.”

“That’s what I said,” Mary said. “I gave him a ten. Jamie is a lucky sod.”

“Your UK slang continues to confound me,” Jamie grumbled as she led the way into the school. “You’ve been in the Bay for ten years, Mary. Come on, now.”

“I’ll just _hella_ say _hella_ after every _hella_ word, then? Will that please her highness?” Hikaru laughed. “Oh right we have _two_ princesses in the mix now, ladies. Better start calling it high tea instead of lunch then, right?”

Hikaru looked at Mary with a grin. She liked all of them, but she decided she really liked Mary.

Once again, Hikaru hoped with all her might that they could really get to know each other after that night.

She also hoped she’d survive.

_\-----_

Ending up not going to school that day to take his father to the doctor, Leonard sat in his living room doing some reading for his history class. Of which he cared little about, but it was required to graduate, and so he sucked it up and dealt. 

He was bored until he got a text around 6:30.

It took him a minute to open it, and when he did, he saw it was from Jamie. He smiled until he read it--- then worry took over his features.

_Following V-chan. She’s up to something. Meet me at the Transamerica as Tuxedo Mask._

This didn’t sound good.

Dad was up in his room resting, and Leonard as always had his costume in his schoolbag. He changed in the downstairs powder room, coming out in full regalia. He hesitated before calling up to his father.

Leonard stood on the bottom step, and his Dad came to the top. His eyes going wide, David gave him a concerned look. “Have I been sick for so long it’s time for prom?”

“No,” Leonard said. He wasn’t sure why, but something was making him do this. It felt like he needed to tell his father the whole story, but he couldn’t figure out why. “My girlfriend is Sailor Moon. And I’m a costumed hero too, Tuxedo Mask.”

David leaned against the railing. “Huh,” was all he said.

“I have to go help the Sailor Soldiers,” Leonard continued. “But, in case something happens to me...I know Jamie will be here for you.”

David’s expression shifted to one of fear. His eyes widened, and his face went more than a bit pale. “I’ve been catching up on the news. You’re running out to fight those monsters?”

“I have to, Dad,” Leonard said. “I’m one of six people who can.”

The fear didn’t leave his father’s eyes, but his mouth shifted into a resolved frown. “Just come back, Len. I can’t lose you, too.”

Leonard forced a smile on his face. “I always will, Dad. You have my word.”

He turned then and left the house, running across the rooftops to the appointed meeting site. Jamie was there as Sailor Moon, along with the most of the other Soldiers. They were hidden, a long distance away from Sailor V who stood alone in the shadow of the building. 

A voice sounded throughout the sky. “I see you followed instructions. Show me the Ginzuishou.”

Sailor V formed a defensive stance. “Show yourself first.”

A man appeared, dressed like the other Generals before him. Same everything really minus the long crystal earrings, cape, and pants over shoes instead of tucked into boots this guy had. Sailor V stared at him for a while with an oddly wistful expression. Leonard shifted, Jamie clenching her fists besides him.

“Now,” he said. “The Ginzuishou.”

Before he could react, Jamie and the others sprang into action, forming a perimeter around Sailor V. Jamie took the point up front, and she held her arms crossed in front of her. “Stay back, Bones. We got this for now.” Glowing bubbles formed around the girls like shields, each one their signature color. 

Leonard hung back, having listened to Jamie because he was unsure of what to do and also cursing his lack of powers. 

“Not happening, asshole,” Jamie said. “You’ll never get it! Or her!”

“She is our princess,” Mercury said. “And we will protect her at all costs.”

“You shouldn’t have come alone,” said Mars to Sailor V. 

“We’ll keep you safe, Serenity,” Jupiter said with a wink.

Jamie turned back to V. “Don’t take on too much by yourself. We’re all together now.”

Sailor V looked floored, almost as if she was on the brink of tears. “You four…” she said.

The General rolled his eyes, shooting blasts at the girls. Fortunately they bounced off their bubbles, Sailor V protected for the moment. She threw her crescent boomerang at him. He deflected it but blasted again. Mars and Jupiter fired attacks at him, successfully hurting him. He growled and returned fire. Jamie got knocked back from the force of the blow, but she grabbed the Moon Stick, aiming it towards him. 

But she had to drop her shield to take action, and before she could call out her attack, the General sent a wave of dark energy at her. 

Without even pausing, Leonard bolted, running and standing in front of her. He had no offensive powers---no fire, no water, no lightning. 

But this was something he could do...he could protect her. 

He held out his arms, and the energy collided with him, causing a searing pain unlike any he had ever felt. Time seemed to slow in that instant, a loud ringing being the only sound he heard minus the faintness of Jamie calling out his nickname. 

Was it faint? Was she screaming? He couldn’t tell.

His body feeling like lead, he noticed that his eyes were aimed up at the sky. Something came up behind him, impacting against his spine, and he realized he must have fallen on the ground. Jamie’s face appeared in his vision, and again it was faint, but he heard her talking.

“---ones no, Bones, no why did...oh my God oh my God oh my God Bones. _Bones_. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me. _Bones, stay with me_."

Leonard didn’t generally have regrets but at that moment he had two. Jamie was one, because for the first time since they'd met, he had to see her scared. Her eyes were full of tears, her face pale and wan, and he thought that even in spite of that, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

The second was that he had inadvertently lied to his father. He would apologize if he could, but at least he told him his identity. He hadn't snuck out and seemingly vanished, his father never getting any closure as to his only remaining family. 

Memories flooded his mind. A beautiful woman with blonde hair in tails wearing a long white gown with golden embroidery stood before him, tears streaming down her face. She was the woman from his dreams coming into focus for the first time, and she was _Jamie_. 

_Endymion! Endymion, no!_ she screamed, and Leonard realized after all this time that _he_ was Endymion.

"Serenity," he said, reaching a trembling hand up to Jamie's stricken face. "I remember now..."

He didn’t have the ability to dwell on it or pray for more time, because Jamie’s face faded away into fuzziness before becoming so dark he could no longer make her out, and he couldn’t hear her at all anymore.

Then there was nothing, not even his memories.


	9. Serenity --- Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true Princess Serenity is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears that none of you hate me! Hooray!
> 
> I forgot to put this on the last chapter, but Hikaru's Cat's Laughing shirt...that's Kitty Pryde's favorite band in the X-Men comics. Hikaru did live in London before moving back to SF, after all.
> 
> We see the real Princess this chapter, as well as some of the Silver Millennium. Hope you like it!

_Once upon a time in a kingdom on the Moon, there lived a princess._

_The princess, Serenity she was called, lived in peace with beauty, grace, and immortality. She resided in a shining white stone palace, of which there were only two places she was not permitted: an ornate door that lead to times she could hardly conceive of and the Chamber of Prayer, which only the Queen could enter._

_There was one other place she was not permitted, though it was not even on her world: the planet Earth._

_Unable to stop her curiosity, the Princess would use her magic to come to Earth to see and feel it. There was no wind on the Moon, but Earth had soft breezes and gentle rains. There were gardens on the Moon, but there were no towering mountain ranges and salty oceans. Princess Serenity fell a little more in love with Earth every time she visited it, and one day when she landed, she happened to be on the grounds of the Earth royal family’s castle. They were the first King, Queen, and Prince of Earth, and Serenity hid in the garden, watching them from afar._

_The Prince in particular caught her attention---Serenity had never seen such a breath-taking man before. He was tall with deep brown hair and the most amazing green eyes. Green like the lands of his home, green like spring and everything new and beautiful. The blue of his clothing, along with his armor and a long cape, only made him appear more dashing._

_She watched him talk to his knights, four men with bald heads in gray uniforms, from behind a tree in the royal garden. He sent them on their way and stood alone. His back was to her, and Serenity contemplated sneaking a bit closer._

_Or even talking to him._

_The choice was taken from her as he suddenly said, “I know someone is there. Come! Show yourself.”_

_He turned in her direction with a playful smile on his face._

_Serenity hesitated before coming out from behind the tree. She stood in the sunlight, golden hair shining. She tilted her head to one side and smiled._

_The Prince blinked a few times, his eyes going wide at her appearance. “Oh,” he said. As one, they moved closer together. Standing only a few feet apart, he looked down into her eyes. “I must admit, you have me at a loss. I don’t recall seeing someone like you before.”_

_“Someone like me?” Serenity said. “There are no girls on Earth?”_

_“Oh, there are girls,” the Prince explained. “I am referring to your loveliness. There are girls, but there are no girls like you.”_

_Unable to stop it, a flush filled Serenity’s cheeks. She smiled at him coquettishly. “Flatterer.”_

_The Prince got down on one knee, taking her right hand and pressing a kiss to it. Serenity burned where his lips touched her skin. “Where did you come from? And what is your name?”_

_“My name is Serenity,” she said. “I am the Princess of the Moon.”_

_He stood, moving closer to her. “Ah, of course.” He bowed. “Prince Endymion.”_

_Her blue eyes crinkling at the corners, Serenity favored him with a curtsy. “Charmed.”_

_“Likewise,” Endymion said. She stood, and he offered his arm. Serenity gave him a curious look. “Please allow me to be your escort, Princess. I would very much like to show you my home in all its splendor.”_

_“I would love that,” she answered, taking his arm. “Let’s start with your favorite spot.”_

_“Your wish is my command, dear Princess,” Endymion said. He gave her a long look, raising heat in her cheeks once more. His own eyes sparkled, a slight flush on his face as well, and off they went._

 

Jamie stared down at her Bones, her eyes welling up with tears.

No. No no no no no no no no _no_.

“Serenity,” Bones said, his voice weak and cracking. His hand reached up to her face, and Jamie caught it between both of hers. She held it up to her cheek, willing her strength to enter his body. “I remember now…”

His hand going slack, his eyes closed. His head fell to the side, and that was that.

Jamie stared down at him with her eyes wide. Someone let out a blood-curdling scream, and it took Jamie an entire minute to realize it was her. But she couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t get a hold of herself. More to the point, she didn’t want to.

Bones had died in front of her, _the only boy she’d ever loved had died_ , and she never even got to tell him how she felt. 

The scream morphed from a wordless thrashing sound of pain into the word “ _No_ ,” becoming shrill. The other Sailors stood behind Jamie, also with horrified expressions. 

A golden light surrounded Jamie and Bones, Jamie hardly noticing it. Then her body began to change---first, her clothing: her Sailor uniform turned into a long white gown of silk and chiffon, gold circles embroidered across her chest, round cap sleeves off her shoulders, delicate white pumps adorning her feet. Instead of the red jewels on her buns, there were pearl barrettes in her hair, and instead of the gold tiara, there was a crescent moon on her forehead. These weren’t the only changes, though - her hair grew another two feet, becoming as long as she was tall. 

The General from the Romulan Empire stared blankly at her, and most of the other Sailors did as well. Everyone was flabbergasted except for Sailor V.

“The seal is broken,” Sailor V said in a quiet voice. “Princess Serenity.”

Jamie continued to stare down at Bones, not really caring about her transformation. More memories came flooding back to her mind.

 

_Though typically when Serenity and Endymion would have their clandestine meetings they did so on Earth, this time Endymion came to the Moon. He had long wanted to see it for himself, and Serenity managed to sneak away from her mother to welcome him with open arms._

_“It is magnificent here,” he said as they walked together across a bridge._

_Serenity looked up at him, bright smile lasting only a moment before it dimmed._

_Endymion stopped her. “What is wrong? You seem distracted.”_

_“We…” she said. Stopping, she gathered her thoughts to make a second attempt. “I think this is the last time we can see each other, Endymion.”_

_Pain filled his eyes. “Why?”_

_“It’s the law,” she continued. “Moon people and Earth people cannot...we...my mother says it’s against God’s rule.” She lowered her gaze. “There is nothing more in this world that I want than to be yours, but we cannot.”_

_The pain in his expression gave way to joy. “So you **do** love me.”_

_Serenity looked back up at him. “With all that I am, but we---”_

_He held her in his arms. “I don’t care about some stupid rule, Serenity. All I care about is you. All I want is to make you smile. Surely that counts for something?”_

_Cupping his face in her hands, she nodded. “It’s all that matters to me. But I don’t think Mother will agree. Or your parents.”_

_“Then we’ll run away!” Endymion said. “We’ll pack up and go right now, just the two of us with the clothes on our backs. We’ll go and never look back.”_

_It sounded so lovely._

_“Not yet,” Serenity said. “Let’s try talking to Mother and your parents first. Let’s plan it, figure out what to say and how to explain. Let’s give them a chance first, and then if it doesn’t go our way, we’ll run.”_

_The thought of running and leaving her Sailor Soldiers as well as her Mother made Serenity almost unspeakably sad, but she loved him, and the thought of not being with him was torture. She ached like there was a gaping wound in her heart every time they parted, and they had yet to even kiss. Her love was pure and true, and the thought of watching the Earth from afar and never being with him was too much to bear._

_Endymion’s eyes lit up with so much hope and promise of the future, Serenity’s pain couldn’t help but vanish. It was replaced by unbridled joy, and she knew in her heart her mother would rather see her happy than not._

_“I love you,” he whispered before their lips met. Serenity’s spirit took flight, her heart filling almost to bursting. It was like a fireworks display, but in her soul and body. This was love, this was true love, and Serenity would have done anything to make the moment last._

_The kiss broke, Endymion smiling at her so warm and inviting. Serenity couldn’t help but grin in return, and she very softly said, “I love you, Endymion.”_

 

Jamie, still clutching Bones’ hand, stared down at his face. “Endymion,” she whispered. “No! You can't be taken from me again!”

A single tear fell from one of her eyes, dripping down her face as if in slow motion. It rolled off her jawline into the air, freezing in place. A bright light, blindingly so, began to emanate from it. The General shielded his eyes, turning away. 

Sailor Mercury brought up her visor to protect her eyes. The other Soldiers all covered theirs, Sailors Mars and Jupiter crying out in pain.

The light grew in intensity, culminating in a supernova. When it completed, above Bones and near Jamie’s hand floated a brilliant, shining silver faceted gem. It glowed from within like it was a light source of the greatest power, and Jamie let go of Bones with one hand to hold it above her palm. Even though it was autumn, all of the flowers in San Francisco began to bloom as one, perfuming the air with their fragrances.

“Is that---?” Mars asked.

“The Ginzuishou,” Sailor V said. “I didn’t think it would be revealed so quickly!”

The light from within the crystal left it, floating down into Bones’ body. His chest glowed for a brief second before resting still once more. Jamie sobbed once, the Ginzuishou’s floating ceasing to land within her grasp.

That horrid Queen appeared. “Sa’et,” she said. “Take the Ginzuishou.”

“No!” Sailor V said. The Soldiers formed a defensive perimeter around Serenity and Endymion. “You’ll have to kill us!”

The Queen smiled, cold and ruthless. “Your words, not mine.”

Dark energy poured out of her hands, striking the Sailors and Princess like lightning. Sailor V and Sailor Mercury raised their hands, forming a shield. Mars and Jupiter pulled the Princess back.

“Jam...Princess,” Mars said. “Are you okay?”

Jamie nodded once.

“Do you have the Ginzuishou?” Jupiter asked.

Jamie opened her palm; it sat, untouched. She looked down at the ground---Bones had vanished. “Where is Bones?”

The Queen began to cackle; in the General’s arms lay Bones’ body.

“No!” Jamie began to struggle in Mars and Jupiter’s grip. “No---give him back! You can’t!”

The Queen redoubled her efforts, raining more energy down. Mercury and V stumbled back a few inches, but the shield held.

“We can’t protect you and the Ginzuishou and save him, Princess,” V said.

“I wish it were some other way,” added Mercury.

“Then forget about me! Save him!” Jamie shrieked, on the verge of hysterics. No they had to save Bones...she could use the Ginzuishou, bring him back. She could use Moon Healing Escalation. They couldn’t let the enemy take Bones. They couldn’t!

A wormhole appeared behind the Queen and the General; first, he disappeared within its darkness carrying Bones, then the Queen followed.

“ _BONES_!” Jamie screamed until her voice gave out.

It was too late; he was gone.

_\-----_

Sa’et lay the Prince on a stone altar in a dark room.

“Keep him alive,” the Queen said. “Get the energy of the Ginzuishou from his body. The Great Ruler is tired of waiting.”

“At once,” Sa’et said. He waved his hands over the boy, energy seeping off them. Electrodes came out from the table, attaching themselves to the boy’s face. Sa’et now had to wait for the Ginzuishou’s energy to be extracted, which was fine. He could be patient this once.

He finally had a chance to really look at him, and something about his face shook Sa’et. A memory began to form within his mind...was it a Prince? Yes, a Prince discussing something with him and the other Generals. Just as it came, it faded, and Sa’et was left confused. 

“I don’t know you,” he said out loud. “Or do I?”

The boy didn’t answer, but he did open his eyes.

_\-----_

Hikaru stood in the Sailor command center, Number One and Pike at the computers, the other Soldiers huddled together, and Princess Serenity on the floor staring blankly into space. Tears would occasionally fall down her cheeks, but she didn’t even wipe them away. She made no noise or movements, and the other Soldiers were at a loss.

Nothing was getting accomplished, and though it pained her, Hikaru had to be the one to move them forward. She stood in front of her, crouching down. “Jamie...Princess Serenity...do you remember now?”

Jamie stared through her. “Yeah.”

Hikaru paused again before continuing. “Then you remember that I’m actually Sailor Venus, and that I’m the real leader of the Sailor Soldiers. And you remember our mission is to keep you safe at all costs.”

This managed to catch her attention. “You should have saved him.”

Having been expecting that, Hikaru frowned. “I know it seems like we don’t care, but we have to play the long game right now. There is no circumstance under which the enemy can get the Ginzuishou. We did what we had to in order to spare the world.”

“You didn’t succeed,” Jamie snapped as she wiped her tears away with the back of an arm. “The light from the crystal went into Bones’ body. If you actually gave even a single shit about doing your job, you would have spared him instead of me. I can’t even use the damn thing---only the Queen could.”

Grimacing, Hikaru knelt in front of her. “I understand that you’re upset, and I’m an easy target, but you can use the Ginzuishou as well. Your family line can, no one else. We made the right call, Princess.”

“Stop calling me Princess,” Jamie said with venom. “I’m Jamie Kirk. I’m a fourteen year old girl whose lover got abducted because _you couldn’t do your damn job right_.”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the specificness of the word _lover_ but chose not to comment. She also refused to rise to Jamie’s bait; she was lashing out because she was scared and confused. Hikaru had to believe she didn’t actually mean her words.

The other Soldiers looked varying degrees of upset: Jupiter wouldn’t meet the Princess’ gaze at all, her eyes cast at the ground. Mars had a deep sadness in her eyes, and she was slowly shaking her head. Mercury at first glance seemed unaffected, but when Hikaru gave her a longer inspection she saw how her eyes were in turmoil. 

The cats were also sad, though Pike was also somewhat horrified. Whether he was horrified by Jamie’s lashing out or what had happened, Hikaru couldn’t say. 

The Princess stood, making a disgusted sound. “I’m going home,” she announced. “And if you even think about calling me, don't bother.”

“But---” Jupiter began.

“Leave me alone!” Jamie snapped as she ran up the stairs and out the building. 

Jupiter went to follow, but Mars held out an arm to stop her. “Let her be,” she said. “She needs time.”

Jupiter nodded, backing down at once. Mercury nodded as well.

Pike spoke next. “This is all my fault,” he said. “I kept pushing her too hard. I even tried to tell her she wasn’t allowed to see him. This is all my fault.”

Number One shook her head. “No one could have prevented this, Chris. Just because we knew the truth doesn’t mean we can alter their destinies.”

Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury turned as one and stared at her.

“You knew?” Mercury asked, her voice a mixture of incredulity and disdain.

Hikaru stood. “Number One and I have had our memories of the Silver Millennium intact for a while. That’s why I said I was the Princess---it was a gamble to call the Romulan Empire’s bluffs.” Hikaru cast her eyes downward. “I just assumed the risk was mine and not Prince Endymion’s.”

“Why did you keep us in the dark?” said Jupiter, and Hikaru couldn’t blame her for how pissed she sounded. 

“Because you all had to remember naturally on your own,” Hikaru explained. “The seal had to be broken because it was time, not because we told you everything.” She sighed. “And honestly, I wasn’t sure Jamie and Leonard would believe us.”

Mars folded her arms across her chest. “I remember what happened back then. You probably should have told them, because from where I stand it looks like history is repeating itself.”

“Endymion was murdered, and Serenity committed suicide out of grief,” Mercury added. 

“I’ll be damned if that happens again,” Jupiter added.

“It won’t!” Hikaru said. “I’ll make sure of it myself. I don’t think Leonard is actually dead -- the light of the Ginzuishou entered his body, probably because Jamie unconsciously willed it to save him. We have to find out where the enemy base is and get him back.”

“We should also probably not leave Jamie alone for too long,” said Mars. “We were so busy battling the evil soldiers back then we failed to protect her. Never again.”

“Never again,” chimed in Mercury and Jupiter.

Hikaru nodded. “Let’s give her an hour and then go to her house.”

Pike backed away a few inches. “I think I’ll stay here, see if I can’t track the energy from the Ginzuishou to their location.”

Number One gave Pike a long look.

Shrinking back, Pike frowned. “What?”

“You can’t hide from her because you feel like you let her down,” Number One said. “You have to face her at some point. May as well be with us.”

Pike sat for a while before nodding. The Soldiers all transformed back into their civilian identities, and the cats followed them out of the game center, Pike leading the way to Jamie’s house.

_\-----_

Jamie climbed into her window, which was not an easy task thanks to how heavy her gown was. She sat on her bed for a few minutes, kicking off the white heels. Tears formed in her eyes again, which she hated. She’d always prided herself on how little she cried.

Now it seemed like it was all she wanted to do.

Sam came bursting into the room with a baseball bat and an angry look on his face that faded into fear when he saw her. “Okay,” he said after a minute while shutting her door and locking it. “When I last saw you, you didn’t look like this.”

“Oh Sam,” she said, her voice shaking. “Everything is terrible.”

Sam sat on the bed next to her, and before she could stop herself, she latched onto him, crying into his neck. The whole story came out punctuated by her sobs, and Sam patiently listened until she was finished. “My baby sister is a princess,” he said. “And Leonard is kidnapped?”

“Yes,” she said as she tried to regain some of her composure. Sam handed her a box of Kleenex, and she took it with a grateful look. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do, Sam, and it terrifies me.”

“Do you still have that Ginzuishou thing?” Sam asked.

Jamie showed it to him, and he whistled.

“Well, you need to protect that first and foremost,” Sam said. “And you need to find Leonard. You need to do everything you can to get him back.”

“I’m so mad at the others right now,” Jamie said. “And I don’t think I can save him alone.”

“I understand the impulse to be angry with them, Jamie, I do,” Sam said. “But their primary job is keeping you safe. It sounds like they could barely prevent the bad guys from getting the Ginzuishou. Would having Leonard be worth the bad guys winning?”

She wanted to say yes, but she knew in her heart that Bones would never forgive her or understand. And she didn’t truly believe it besides. “I love him,” is what she said instead.

“Then you need to keep fighting,” Sam replied. “Find their base. Get him back. Save the day.”

Jamie nodded; he was right. 

A timid knock sounded on her door. “Jamie?” came Pike’s voice. “It’s us. Can we come in?”

Jamie nodded, and Sam stood and unlocked the door. The cats and the girls all piled in the room. Nyota was first, bee-lining for Jamie and picking up her hair. “I can’t believe your hair grew so long in an instant,” she said.

Sam closed the door. “Yeah, we’re gonna have to do something about that before Mom and Dad see you, Jaim. They’ll definitely notice that and the gown---you almost look like a bride, and that’s a heart attack Dad doesn’t need to have about his fourteen year old.”

T’Pock rummaged through Jamie’s desk, pulling out a pair of scissors. “We shall cut your hair back to the desired length.”

Mary undid her buns and pigtails, grabbing Jamie’s brush and taking care of all the knots. “When up, it comes to the back of your knees, right? That’s about two feet you’re losing. My own hair stops growing at my shoulder blades, I can’t even imagine how cumbersome your hair is like this.”

T’Pock began the cutting, a little at a time to make sure she didn’t take off too much. When she finished, Hikaru got behind Jamie and began re-rolling and re-tying her hair. “Here we go, Bun Head,” Hikaru said with a grin. 

Nyota held up a mirror. “Does this look good to you, Jamie?”

Jamie nodded, not sure she trusted her voice. 

“You need to do something about the dress, though,” Sam said. “If Mom sees that she’ll lose it.”

Nodding again, Jamie closed her eyes. Light formed around her, and when she opened them, she was in her school uniform with her brooch on her bow. Thank goodness.

“Thanks,” Jamie said out loud. “And...I don’t just mean for the haircut. I mean for everything.”

The other four girls all smiled at her and nodded. 

Nyota stepped forward. “Your history doesn’t have to repeat itself,” she said with a small smile. “You can make things right this time.”

Jamie stood, after brushing the strands of cut hair off her legs, resolute in front of everyone. “We need to learn more about the Romulan Empire and the Silver Millennium. Then we need to take the fight to them. Let’s go to the Moon!”

Sam’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t comment. 

Pike nodded. “That is probably the best thing we can do for the moment. We’ll leave tomorrow night, go to the Moon, and come back at dawn. There may be clues left up there as to how we can defeat the Romulan Empire.”

Jamie nodded. “Let’s do this shit.”

The girls stood, giving their verbal agreements. It was decided.

They were going to the Moon.


	10. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldiers go to the Moon. But they suffer another great personal loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is later than usual, but I started a new job this week. I think next week when I come home for lunch I'll try to make the time to update then so you're not getting it this late in the day! But I also have to walk my dog and eat, so we'll see if it's possible.
> 
> Some truths get revealed this chapter and we meet Queen Serenity. But it's also pretty sad in places. I don't think this is in tear jerking territory, but mileage may vary.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Jamie stood alone outside of Bones’ house. It was five in the morning, and the bulk of the City wasn’t awake yet.

She clutched the Ginzuishou in one hand and his watch in the other.

 

_In her bed bathed in the early morning light, Jamie smiled as she looked into Bones’ eyes. He smiled back with one hand touching her face, gentle as he brushed off errant strands of her hair._

_Her cheeks flushing with pleasure, Jamie bit her bottom lip around a smile. Neither of them spoke---they just looked into each other’s eyes, and Jamie felt like the world could end that moment, and she’d die with no regrets._

_“I should go,” Bones said after a little while._

_“You’re not holding me like it,” Jamie countered._

_“I know,” Bones said. “I don’t honestly know how to let you go.”_

_“Then don’t,” Jamie said with earnestness. “Let’s risk it.”_

_Bones was warring with himself judging by the look in his eyes. Finally, he shook his head. “We can’t unless we want to have to run away to see each other. Your parents won’t go for this.”_

_Running away seemed great at first until Jamie remembered her duty as Sailor Moon, plus Sam and her friends. Money was also a concern. It sucked, but he was right. Her eyes cast downwards as she said, very softly, “Then yeah. You should go, I guess.”_

_Bones sighed with a frown on his own face. “I don’t want this. I wish we were eighteen. Then they couldn’t tell us what to do.”_

_“Maybe I can talk to Mom,” Jamie offered. “Though likely she’d tell Dad right away. I just...I don’t want to lie and sneak. But I know my parents won’t be okay with...this part of things.” She gestured between them, under the covers with nothing on._

_“I think my Dad is okay. He’s so relieved I’m dating at all, he hardly cares.” Bones sighed._

_Jamie brought her eyes to his face. “Am I really the first girl in your life? It’s so hard for me to believe, you’re so...wonderful.”_

_His own eyes softening, Bones shrugged. “In retrospect, I realize now that several girls have wanted to date me. But...nothing about them really...they weren’t…” He smiled. “None of them were _you_.”_

_Jamie blinked. “So...what? You were waiting?”_

_“Yeah, I was,” Bones said. “The minute I set eyes on you, I knew I’d found you.”_

_Pursing her lips, Jamie gave him a weird look. “You insulted my intelligence.”_

_“No, I insulted your work ethic,” Bones said. “Just one look at you, and I knew you’re smarter than that test score.”_

_Jamie straightened, because no one had ever put it quite that way to her. Mom always just yelled about bringing shame upon the family, Sam always said she spoke English so she should understand it...no one ever told her in a good way she was above scores like that. It made her want to study and work hard, even though everything else came easy to her._

_“Just one look at you,” Bones continued, “And I knew many things. The main one being that you were it for me: first, last, and only.”_

_“First, last, and only,” she repeated. It sounded so true, almost to the point where it was too good to be such. In her heart she knew it was right...Bones was the only one she’d ever want to even really look at her, let alone touch her. Her hands cupped his face. “Same.”_

_Maybe it was worth telling her Mom._

_Bones’ eyes shone with a bright light, bringing out the gold in them. He was so beautiful and kind, and Jamie wished for a million mornings like that. She kissed him, soft and gentle, holding him to her as tight as she could manage._

_It ended as all kisses do, and Bones sighed. “I really do have to go,” he said as he got out of the bed to get dressed. Jamie sat, pulling her comforter up to preserve her modesty._

_“I’ll talk to Mom,” she said as he buttoned up his shirt. “I will, Bones. I’ll talk to her and see what we can arrange.”_

_Bones, who had fastened his cape, smiled down at her. “We always have my house if it doesn’t work.” Jamie nodded, running a hand through her loose hair. Bones, mask and hat in place, rest of costume as well, paused and kissed her on her forehead. “I gotta go. I’ll talk to you tonight...Dad has doctor’s appointments today so I’m not going to school.”_

_He exited her room through her window, and Jamie watched him jump across the roofs until he was too small to be seen. From where she’d left it on the ledge, she picked up his pocket watch. It seemed to be slowing down so she decided to take it to a repair shop when she had the time._

_She turned back to the early morning light with a sigh, clutching her covers and the watch to her heart._

_It would all work out somehow. It had to._

 

Her eyes stinging, Jamie rang the doorbell of the McCoy house. It only took a second for Bones’ father to answer---when he saw her instead of his son, his face paled. “Come in,” he said with a gesture. 

Jamie obliged him, Mister McCoy walking her into the front living room. His hospital bed remained in place, the days not having passed enough for it to be gone. Jamie clutched the crystal as tightly as she could without shattering it. 

“Mister McCoy,” she began, not sure how to explain.

“David,” he replied. “I’m assuming there’s a reason you’re here, and Leonard hasn’t come home.”

Tears filling her eyes, Jamie nodded. “He’s not dead. I don’t think...I’m pretty sure I’d know if he was. I can feel that he’s alive. But...he’s been taken.” Her soul would have been ripped to shreds if he had died. She felt a bit hollow, but she wasn’t wishing herself dead. The last time he’d died, she’d...well. 

The impulse she’d followed in the Silver Millennium didn’t exist, put it that way. 

David sat in a comfortable yet battered looking easy chair. He wiped his face with a hand. “Do you know where he is?”

“Not yet,” Jamie said. “But it’s only a matter of time. I’m going to do everything I can to return him, safe and in one piece.”

Jamie opened her hands to him. His eyes lit up with recognition at the watch and with curiosity at the Ginzuishou. “His mother’s watch,” he said sadly. “She gave it to him the week before she died. I’ve always wondered if somehow she knew…”

“He gave it to me the other night,” Jamie said. “Told me that I matter to him, and he wanted me to have it for a while.”

David’s eyes were no less sad when they lit up at her words. “You’re the world to him, then.”

Swallowing, Jamie nodded. “Yes. And he’s my world too. I realize we’re young, but I know what these feelings are, and trust me when I say that we’re destined for each other. There is nothing I won’t do to save him, David. There is nothing in this world, there is nowhere I won’t look...anything that stands between us will fall like dominoes.”

She showed him the Ginzuishou. David gave it the once over. “Pretty gem, though if my son purchased that for you I need to have a talk with him about the appropriate uses of our credit card.”

“He didn’t buy it, but his bravery revealed it,” Jamie said. “It’s what he’s been searching for to cure you, but it won’t work just yet. The light from within it entered his body---that’s why I’m sure he’s still alive. Once I get him back, I can cure you. It’ll be one of the first things I do, I promise.” 

Glancing at the watch, Jamie saw it do what it started when Bones got hit: tick backwards. 

She stood, putting both the watch and the Ginzuishou in her pocket. “I should go. I just didn’t want you to be in the dark. He _will_ come home to you, David. You have my word.”

David grabbed her hand. Jamie looked down at him, and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. “You get the bastards,” he said after a moment. “You stop them, and you take them out.”

“It’s already done,” Jamie said. He let her go, and she showed herself out. Rush hour was beginning, businesses turning their signs from _closed_ to _open_. By the time she got to that part of town, Gaila’s mom’s store should be among those ready for customers.

She had a matter involving jewelry to take care of.

_\-----_

The dark castle was quiet, Sa’et couldn’t help but notice. Perhaps a bit too quiet. 

When each of the other generals had been defeated, a crystal had gone dim on a table in the throne room. Sa’et’s crystal was the only one that still shone, and it made him a bit concerned. 

The Queen left her throne, gliding down to a tunnel within the castle walls, and Sa’et followed her. She opened a door he had never seen before, and he leaned hidden next to the crack in it.

**You still do not have the Ginzuishou,** a voice called. **The Princess is also awakened. Why do you keep failing me, Jocelyn?**

“Your Majesty,” the Queen said. “I need more time. Our last General can get it for you...we tested the Prince’s body, and the light from the Ginzuishou has disappeared. There are no traces of it remaining. Sailor Moon has the real item...we shall kill her and take it.”

**Send Sa’et before he awakens,** the voice replied.

Awakens?

Sa’et thought back to the Prince...he seemed hauntingly familiar, as if they were old friends. Within seconds it struck him like lightning: he was a knight, protecting Prince Endymion. The other Generals had been as well. This whole time he’d been fighting for the wrong thing, fighting on the wrong side---he was supposed to be protecting the Prince!

Dark energy formed around Sa’et’s hands. His eyes glowed with fury as he burst into the chamber. “You! How dare you trick us---you murdered us, all for a _lie_!”

Queen Jocelyn turned with a smile. “So what if I did? My goals matter, while yours patently do not.”

He aimed and fired the dark energy at her with a violent shout; it had no effect. She was too strong. 

“Queen Metalia,” Jocelyn said with a raise of two of her fingers. 

That was when Sa’et turned and looked; above him in the room rested a giant purple mass that glowed with a green cross on its...he guessed forehead. Massive red eyes and an open red mouth were the only other distinguishing features. 

Sa’et stared, not sure what to do.

The energy-being threw a bolt at Sa’et, and he screamed in protest. It didn’t take long for her energy to consume and fill him, and when he opened his eyes, they glowed red.

Jocelyn’s smile grew wider. “Sa’et. Find the Sailor Soldiers and destroy them. Bring us the Ginzuishou.”

He bowed. “I am at your disposal, my Queen.”

_\-----_

Nyota Uhura gathered her transformation pen, sliding it into a pocket on her gray dress. Her father stood in her doorway, watching her for a while before he began to speak. “Are you going out with your friends, little one?”

Nyota had an overnight bag as well. “Yes, I’m spending the night at Jamie’s. We’re having a late girls’ night, so she offered to let me stay over. My uniform for school is packed, along with my books.”

Her father nodded. “You have been spending a lot of time with these girls, T’Pock in particular.”

Nyota braced herself, not sure of how to explain T’Pock. Her father was very traditional and didn’t allow her to attend co-ed schools because he was afraid she’d end up besotted by some boy. Meanwhile, Nyota had never been romantically interested in boys---girls, however...girls moved her the way Leonard moved Jamie.

T’Pock was something very special, and Nyota knew it the minute she saw her. Though now sometimes she wondered about the two of them, if much like Jamie and Leonard their feelings for each other came from their past lives. She was sure Jamie wondered that as well; Nyota contemplated calling her to ask.

They weren’t due to head to her house for a few hours...she could go ahead of everyone and check on her. 

“I have been giving things some thought,” Father said, catching Nyota’s attention. “Do you really wish to transfer to a school with your friends?”

Friends and comrades, but Father didn’t need to know that. “Yes, I would. I’d like to see them every day.”

He gave her a long look. “All right then. While I’m home, I’ll set everything up. You should be able to start this week if all goes well.”

Overjoyed, Nyota grabbed her father in a hug. “Thank you!”

He held her close. “You are grown up enough to make your own choices, little one. Starfleet Academy is a fine school. But remember to focus on your studies and not your male classmates.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Nyota said as she held back a laugh.

“Good,” Father said. He stroked her hair once. “I have a meeting with some of my constituents this evening. Enjoy your time with your friends.”

He left her room, and Nyota picked up her bag. She used a Lyft to go to Jamie’s house, and she rang the front doorbell. Jamie’s mother answered it after a few minutes. “Ah, you’re Nyota right? I’m sorry if I got your name wrong, there were a lot of you yesterday, and we only talked briefly…”

Nyota smiled; Jamie’s mother was very kind. “Yes, I’m Nyota. You haven’t offended me. May I come in?”

“Of course, Jamie is up in her room,” Mrs. Kirk said. “She’s expecting you girls.”

“Thank you,” Nyota said as she headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door, and after a minute, Jamie opened it. There was a chain around her neck Nyota couldn’t recall seeing before, and Jamie half-smiled at her. 

“C’mon in,” Jamie said. Nyota dropped her bag by the door, and she sat with Jamie on her bed.

Jamie didn’t seem awful, but she didn’t seem like herself either. There was a quietness to her, a subtle desperation Nyota hadn’t seen prior. Nyota nudged her with her shoulder. 

Jamie nudged her back.

“How are you?” Nyota said.

Jamie clutched at something through her shirt. “I’m alive,” is what she finally answered with. “I’m alive. I told his father he’s alive, because he deserves to not be left in the dark.”

Nyota nodded, wondering for the first time what she would do if something happened to her. Grandmere and Father would have no idea. It gave her chills, and she realized she should maybe discuss this with Jamie and the others at a different time. Jamie hurt badly enough as it stood, she didn’t need to focus on that as well.

Nyota shifted how she sat, grabbing Jamie’s brush and pulling one of her pigtails towards her. She ran it through her gold hair, and Jamie stiffened for a moment before letting it continue. Nyota hummed as she did, eventually breaking into song. It was an old Motown song her mother had loved when she was alive, and Jamie relaxed into it. “With arms open wide, I threw away my pride---I sacrificed for you, dedicate my life to you…”

Jamie had closed her eyes, listening to her and letting her brush her hair. When she opened her eyes again, they looked teary. “I miss him,” she said. “I feel powerless, and I miss him.”

Nyota stopped singing. “We’ll find him. We’ll hurry and find him.”

Jamie turned, pulling her hair out of Nyota’s grip---not firmly or angrily, but gently so they could face each other. “I love him,” she said. “I never said it to him, though. I’d try and the words would get caught.”

“Were you afraid he doesn’t love you?” Nyota asked. “Because after what he did, you shouldn’t have a single doubt about that.”

Jamie shrugged. It took her a while to explain, but Nyota was patient. She waited, letting her friend figure out what to say. “Please don’t tell the others this?”

Nyota’s left eyebrow rose a bit. “Sure.”

Jamie’s eyes aimed down at her bedspread, which Nyota realized was pink with crescent moons, stars, and cartoon bunnies. It was a bit young for a fourteen year old, but Nyota realized she’d probably had it a long time. 

After a minute, Jamie looked her in the eye again. “When I called him my lover, I wasn’t...I’m...we’ve been…” Her cheeks colored red. 

Nyota got it, her eyes going a bit wide. “Oh. I didn’t realize you two were that serious before the Endymion revelation.”

“He didn’t pressure me or anything,” Jamie said. “It was honestly probably the opposite the first time. But I just...I knew. I’ve known since I met him---without having my memories---that he’s the one. I don’t know why I knew...but I did. I do still even now. And he’s...so gentle and patient.” Jamie’s face shifted into a soft smile, and Nyota remembered a time Serenity confided in her similarly.

 

_If it wasn’t for Sailor Mars’ phenomenal hearing, she’d have never heard Serenity creeping into the room. Mars hid behind the door with a smirk._

_Serenity began to pull it closed._

_“Princess.”_

_Serenity yelped, falling almost completely backwards as Mars reached out and saved her from a nasty spill. “Don’t do that!”_

_Mars laughed. “You went to Earth again, didn’t you? You know you’re supposed to be learning with us so you can be ready to take over as Queen in a few years.”_

_Serenity sighed, shaking her head a few times. “I know, but he---” She clamped her mouth shut, realizing she’d said too much._

_“He?” Mars said with a sly grin. “You’ve met some Earth boy, have you?”_

_Serenity pulled the door to again, gesturing with a finger and triggering the lamp lights to come on. They were in one of the castle’s parlors for formal parties, and Mars and Serenity took a seat. “He’s Prince Endymion. And…” Her cheeks flushed rosy._

_Mars smiled. “You’re in love.”_

_Nodding, Serenity smiled in return. “We’re in love, but we don’t know what to do, Mars...I’m not sure Mother will let us be together. And he doesn’t think his parents will either. It _hurts_ when we’re apart. All I want is to be his wife, but we may not be allowed. It’s…”_

_“You don’t know until you talk to the Queen,” Mars pointed out. “Though I think you’re putting words in her mouth---you’re everything to her. Just tell her the truth; she may even be happy for you.”_

_Serenity held out her hands, and Mars placed her gloved ones in them. They smiled at each other, and Serenity nodded. “You’re right...I’ll tell her the next time we’re alone.”_

_“Good,” Mars said. She stood, slowly letting the Princess’ hands go. “Now come...you’re late for your lessons.”_

_As she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, Serenity stood and Mars let her lead the way to the other Soldiers._

 

Back in the present, Nyota reached out her hands palms up. Jamie took them with a curious look.

“He _does_ love you,” Nyota said. “Not because you’re the Princess. Not because you’re anyone but you. He loves you, and we’ll bring him home safe and sound.”

Jamie nodded with a grateful smile.

“You’re meant to be, but you don’t have to follow the exact same path,” Nyota continued. “You were reborn as Jamie Kirk for a reason. It may not be clear at this time, but it will be soon. And he’ll be back in your arms. Or…” Nyota cleared her throat. “Whatever.”

Smirking, Jamie shook her head a few times. “Wanna know what it’s like?” she teased with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Nyota made what Mary called her disgusted cat face. Her features all scrunched up and her tongue jut out of her mouth, much like a cat that’d eaten something it found gross. “I cannot think of anything I would like less than to hear the details of Tuxedo Mask’s abilities in the bedroom.”

Jamie began to snicker. “You are not even remotely into boys, are you?”

“Hella gay, that’s me,” Nyota said with a shrug.

Jamie laughed, really laughed, and it made Nyota laugh too. It warmed Nyota’s heart to see her so happy, even though she knew it was fleeting.

A knock sounded on her door, and it slowly opened revealing Hikaru and Mary. “Hey,” Mary said with a wave. They both came in while carrying overnight bags. Number One had perched on Hikaru’s shoulders, and she jumped down to explore the room.

Mary held out a big bag. “I made us puddings.”

Jamie blinked a few times. Nyota elbowed her. “Pudding is a catch-all term in the UK for dessert,” Nyota explained. “They’re probably cakes.”

“Oh,” Jamie said. Then her eyes lit up. “Are they cake?”

Mary sighed. “Yes, Jamie. They’re what you fool Yanks call cake.”

“Jeez, Scotty,” Jamie said as she took the bag from her. “No need to get snippy.”

Mary gave her a weird look. “Why’d you just call me Scotty?”

Jamie shrugged with one of the cakes hanging halfway out of her mouth. She swallowed a large bite and held it in her hand. “It suits you more than Mary,” Jamie replied with a shrug. She went back to eating her cake, and Mary continued to stare at her.

Hikaru grinned. “Hey, it’s better than V-Chan.”

“Or Bones, I guess,” Mary added.

Jamie appeared to be too busy eating the cake to pay attention. Nyota managed to wrestle the bag from her, passing it around to all the girls.

“Thanks, because Eat Machine over there may not have shared,” Hikaru added with another grin.

“She’s naturally thin to boot, the brat,” Mary said. “If I don’t run a few times a week, I gain a wee bit in my middle that is pretty upsetting.”

“What kind of cake is this?” Nyota asked. It was super moist and delicious, but she couldn’t place the flavor.

“Olive oil and orange zest,” Mary said. “I got experimental… _oi_! Jamie! Save at least one for T’Pock.” Jamie, who had a cake in each hand, gave Mary a puppy-dog look. Mary was unmoved, rolling her eyes at her.

As if summoned, T’Pock appeared around the open door carrying a large book in her hands with a bag over one shoulder. “Hello,” she said. She greeted everyone in turn, her voice becoming a bit warmer when she said Nyota’s name. Nyota smiled just as warmly in response. T’Pock set down her bag, but opened the book. “I have been studying the moon in my spare time for our voyage,” she said. “The moon is one-fourth the size of the Earth with one-sixth the gravity.”

“So we’ll be kinda floaty,” Hikaru said as she handed the cakes to T’Pock. T’Pock took one, giving it a curious look before taking a prim bite. Her eyes lit up before she tempered the emotional reaction, and Nyota, remembering what T’Pock told her about her father, wished she wouldn’t do such things.

Her dad sounded like a real jerk, honestly, but Nyota had yet to meet the man so she tried to reserve judgment. Her mom she had met, though, and Amanda was lovely.

Cakes eaten, the girls sat in places all over the room, talking in pairs or small groups. Pike and Number One conferred in a corner about their trip, and Mary and Hikaru were discussing Hikaru’s sports hobbies...Nyota caught some of it, and apparently Hikaru really loved fencing and volleyball, though she quit being on both teams when she became Sailor V. 

Jamie and T’Pock were going over an English assignment of Jamie’s. Jamie looked like she was taking it far more seriously than she ever had before, and she was catching on to the tricky grammatical rules T’Pock explained. Nyota wondered what inspired her to try so much harder, but she didn’t want to ask.

A knock sounded on the door, and Jamie’s older brother appeared. He closed it behind him. “What time are you dipping out?”

“Midnight,” Jamie answered. “Mom and Dad should be sleeping by then.”

“Good call,” Sam said. “I’ll try to keep them away if you all need to discuss your plans further, though Mom keeps fretting about you all needing snacks and stuff.”

“Let her bring us food once and check on us once,” Hikaru said. “If we don’t let her see us at all or do anything like that, it’ll make her suspicious. Whereas if she gets to lay eyes on us once or twice, she’ll relax.”

Sam nodded. “I didn’t realize one of you is General Patton, Jaim.”

Jamie shrugged, giving Hikaru a pointed look. Hikaru blushed a bit, also shrugging.

Mary was giving Sam a long look with her eyes narrowed. “You remind me of someone,” she said after a moment.

Sam looked at her. “I hope in a good way. You’re probably going to be here a lot with the whole Sailor thing.”

“Ehh,” Mary said making a half and half gesture with her hand.

Jamie barked out a laugh before covering her mouth. 

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. “Never mind. Forget it.” He turned to leave before remembering something. “Hey Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you bring me back a rock?” Sam said. “Not a huge one or anything, but a real moon rock?”

“Sure,” Jamie said with a smile. She again clutched the neckline of her shirt.

Sam smiled. “See you in the morning, ladies.” He made a gesture like tipping a hat, even though he had nothing covering his blond hair. He exited then, and the girls were left alone until Winona came in carrying a pitcher of iced tea, five glasses, and a plate of brownies.

“Eat up girls,” she said. “I’ll be back in a while to take the tray down.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kirk,” chimed everyone not Jamie.

“It’s Winona,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks, Mom,” Jamie added.

“Have fun,” Winona said as she left and pulled the door shut.

Nyota helped herself to a brownie, watching the others. T’Pock continued to tutor Jamie, who answered more and more questions right. Mary and Hikaru continued talking about their passions; Mary said if the engineering degree didn’t pan out, she’d like to become a baker. Hikaru said she wanted to fence professionally or do Hollywood stunts. 

They talked until it was time for bed, then they turned the lights out. As quietly as they could, they all transformed and formed a circle. Pike and Number One stood in the center.

“You all know the Sailor Teleport,” Pike said.

Mary looked a bit confused. “Uh…”

“It’s easy,” Hikaru said. “You just call out your planet plus power and then Sailor Teleport.”

“Thanks!” Mary said with a grin. 

The five of them joined hands, they closed their eyes, called out their planets, and disappeared.

_\-----_

Queen Jocelyn closed her eyes; a great deal of power had left the Earth. Probably those awful Sailors and their stupid Princess.

“Sa’et,” she called, and he appeared. “New plan. Destroy San Francisco while the Sailors are indisposed. Turn it into a frozen wasteland so our Great Ruler will have a dominion all her own once she is revived.”

“At once,” he said and vanished. 

She was not content with this, however. The Queen walked down into the room where Prince Endymion lay on a stone slab with his eyes closed. Her heart skipped at the sight of him...her precious love was within her grasp at last. “Queen Metalia,” she said as she aimed the jewel in her scepter at him. “Awaken him into my slave.”

Red energy poured off the jewel into the Prince’s body. It only took a few minutes for him to awaken; though when he did so, his eyes were not their customary green that Jocelyn loved so much.

They were the color of blood.

He sat up, staring at her with no expression or feeling in his eyes. Jocelyn ran to him, caressing his face with her long, claw-like hands. He didn’t react to her at all, minus his dull red eyes staring at her.

“Endymion, oh my Endymion,” she breathed. “At last.”

He still said nothing, staring almost as if through her.

Jocelyn smiled---there would be time, later, to completely own him body and soul. For now she needed him for a greater purpose: to destroy Princess Serenity and the Sailor Soldiers. She knew once she had the Ginzuishou, she would be able to taste the sweet fruits of this victory.

“Await my orders, Endymion,” Jocelyn purred. “I will have a job for you soon.”

He didn’t speak, but he did nod.

_\-----_

Halfway between the Earth and the Moon, the Sailor Soldiers stood within their bubble.

The five of them plus the cats stared below at the shining blue gem that was planet Earth; from this height, it was breathtaking. The oceans practically sparkled, the lands looked lush and green, and the wisps of white clouds covered it almost like clothing.

“Holy shit,” Jamie said as she pressed up against the bubble. “That’s---”

“Our home,” T’Pock answered, voice dripping awe. Nyota reached out and took T’Pock’s hand. They stood quietly together, admiring the view as one. It struck Jamie how in sync with each other they always were, even though they were fire and water.

Actually, maybe that was why it worked.

Scotty came next to Jamie. “It’s gorgeous down there, really puts everything in perspective,” she said. “This is what we’re fighting for, ladies. This right here.”

Everyone nodded. Hikaru turned her back to the Earth, looking to their destination. “We need to arrive in what is called the Sea of Serenity,” she explained. “That’s where the Silver Millennium palace will be.”

Jamie turned to face the Moon, her former home. The five of them concentrated, and their bubble landed on the Moon. Jamie fell the last couple inches onto the ground, except she momentarily floated back up a second. “Whoa.”

Pike and Number One took the point. “It’s very dark,” Number One said.

Nyota held her hands up to her ears with a worried expression. “There’s no sound except for us. It’s...off-putting.”

“No wind either,” Mary said. “Or water. Or anything. Was this really our home?”

Hikaru looked towards the west. “There---those ruins. That’s where we need to be.”

Sure enough, there were large stone ruins a few hundred meters away. Jamie began to run towards them, the cats and Sailors following her. She ended up on a stone ledge several meters off the ground. The others joined her. In front of them stood a large stone tower, and in front of that stood a column with a sword sticking out of it.

Pike nodded once. “This was the pillar of the Silver Millennium, the Chamber of Prayer. Only Queen Serenity was permitted inside of it. Not even you could enter it as the Princess, Jamie.”

“I think I remember,” Jamie said as she took a step forward. “She would be in here for hours sometimes---when she’d go in was when I’d go down to Earth. I knew it meant she was too busy to watch over me and what I was doing.”

“She knew,” Hikaru said taking a step forward. “She always knew.”

Mary walked to the sword, cracking her knuckles. “Right then. Let’s get this, shall we?” She reached out, pulling on the sword with all of her might. 

It wouldn’t budge.

“Help her, Mars, Mercury,” said Number One.

The three of them tried together, and it moved maybe an inch.

Hikaru shook her head. “Here. Let me.”

She tugged by herself, and sure enough the sword was pulled free. She almost fell backwards, but she regained her balance as she examined the sword. “It’s not only stone, it’s...poison stone,” she said after a moment.

_That sword is the Holy Sword for protecting the Princess_ came a voice. _It belongs to all four of you...use it well, Venus. Mercury. Mars. Jupiter._

Hikaru stood back with the others, and in a moment, a small hologram of a woman appeared where the sword had rested. She was tall and ethereal looking, with long white hair worn in Jamie’s style. Her gray eyes showed a wisdom beyond her physical appearance, and her long strapless white gown had a gold crescent moon on the front. Gossamer wings flowed off her back, and on her forehead was a smaller gold crescent moon.

Jamie knelt in front of her. “Queen Serenity? I mean...Mother?”

The woman smiled. _Oh Serenity, my dear Serenity. How I’ve waited to see you once more._ Some of the look in her eyes was sad, but she honestly seemed more happy than not. _I am so pleased to see that my efforts were not for nothing, and that everything happened the way it should have._

“Not quite, Queen Serenity,” Pike said with a bow of his head. “The enemy awakened with us.”

“And they have Bones...er, Endymion,” Jamie said.

_I see_ , the Queen said. _Serenity, do you remember the Silver Millennium?_

Before she could answer, the sky shifted and changed. The castle was once again shining and resplendent, polished white and perfect. The lake in front of it stood azure and true. The sky was even different --- it was blue much like Earth’s, also full of clouds, calm and peaceful.

Still no wind, though.

Water poured from fountains, there was gilding on the buildings, and for the first time since her memory returned, Jamie ached for something other than Bones. As much as SF was, the Silver Millennium was _home_.

_Our kingdom was peaceful and long-lasting,_ Queen Serenity explained. _Though something was missing from it for you, Serenity. So you would travel to Earth using your magic, at first because you wished for grass under your toes and the feeling of a calm wind. But you also found love there, and found yourself going more and more. Prince Endymion returned your love, and you planned to marry once you spoke with your parents._

Jamie’s eyes began to sting.

_You both spoke with me, and I gave you my blessing,_ Serenity continued. _And you spoke with his parents, and they gave you theirs as well, even though he had been promised to another when he was a child. The potential bride had not seen him at all in twelve years, so you believed that she would be amenable to the break up._

Nodding, Jamie remembered. She had asked him would that other woman be accepting of the dissolution of their betrothal, and he assured her she would be. After all, they were in love, while he hadn’t seen the other girl since they were four...she couldn’t possibly be in love with him. They didn’t even know each other.

_But something went wrong...an evil force awakened on Earth, poisoning the minds of its people. They revolted, invading the Silver Millennium and trying to destroy it. Prince Endymion kept his sanity, and tried to reason with them._

Her stomach dropping down into her knees, Jamie knew what was coming next.

_They tried to assassinate you, Serenity,_ the Queen said, her voice choked up. _And he leapt in front of you, taking the brunt of the blow. He was dead in minutes._ The Queen’s eyes looked suspiciously bright. _And Serenity, you were driven insane with grief. You took his sword and ended your own life. Your body was found with his, holding his hand from your dying moment._

Jamie nodded. As she thought with Bones’ dad, it was a small way she knew he had to still be alive. She didn’t want to lay down and die this time...she wanted to keep fighting. She needed to find him.

_The Sailor Soldiers were too late to save both of you,_ Serenity continued. _My only chance was to use the full power of the Ginzuishou to seal the enemy and restart both worlds. I was successful, sending everyone to be reborn at a time of peace. But for my trouble, Queen Metalia turned the Silver Millennium into stone._ Her eyes aimed down before coming back to Jamie’s face. _I did what I could, but using the Ginzuishou at full power depleted my life force. I perished as well. My will is strong, so that is how I am able to talk to you now. And I am so grateful to see you...you’re so beautiful and strong, Serenity. Stronger than anyone even knows. Including yourself._

The vision of the kingdom's splendor faded, leaving the ruins. Jamie nodded at her mother. 

“Queen,” said Hikaru. “Something odd has happened to the Ginzuishou. The light from it entered Prince Endymion’s body, and it stopped shining.”

The Queen gave Venus a long look before turning back to her daughter. _Is that true, Serenity?_

Jamie pulled out the Ginzuishou from where it now rested under her Sailor Moon leotard on a silver chain. Hikaru and Nyota nodded, as if they’d expected that. “Yeah it...it doesn’t shine anymore. The light went right into his heart.”

The Queen stepped forward, inspecting the Ginzuishou. Unfortunately, she could not touch it. _It’s because of your wish, Serenity. Your strong will did that to save him. He is definitely alive---you just have to find him._

Closing her eyes, Jamie trembled with relief. Sure her gut told her Bones was alive, but to hear it confirmed was something else. She thanked every higher power she could think of.

_Serenity, my time is growing short,_ the Queen said. _The sword will seal Metalia. If not, she may be able to be destroyed with the Ginzuishou. It is up to you now, Serenity. Your will and faith will win---your heart will triumph. I love you dearly, Princess Serenity. And I believe in you more than I’ve ever believed in anyone else, including myself._

The Queen reached out a hand to her, and Jamie tried to take it. When they made contact, the Queen dissolved into sparkling blue bubbles floating into space. Tears filled Jamie’s eyes, and she fought them back, managing to not cry. 

She was doing too much of that, and while it wasn’t like she didn’t have good reason, it was starting to piss her off. Jamie stood, wiping her face even though the tears were gone. She turned back to the Earth, picking up a nearby rock and pocketing it for Sam. “Let’s head back before my parents wake up and realize we’re gone.”

Hikaru held the sword tight. “That’s probably the wisest course.”

The others nodded. Jamie strode ahead of them, Pike coming up on her heels. “Will you be okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “Just a lot to take in. It’s odd having two homes in general, but having one home be completely wrecked hurts. There has to be a way to restore this place.”

“There probably is, once Metalia is sealed for good,” Pike said. “We need the Ginzuishou to be at full strength for it to work, though. So…”

“It has to wait,” Jamie replied. 

“Stopping Metallia and saving Endymion are our priorities, Princess,” said Hikaru, having caught up to them. “Once those are taken care of, we can fix the Silver Millennium and return to our home.”

Jamie wasn’t sure about that last part, but a more pressing problem was if she was only reborn to stop Metalia. Was that really it? There was no other reason for it? Her thoughts turned to Bones...why couldn’t she have been reborn for him? Why couldn’t they have found each other and been school sweethearts, then married as adults?

Jamie thought back to all those times Pike told her being a Sailor Soldier had a burden, and for the first time she really felt it. No that wasn’t true...she felt it when Bones got hit. She knew the Romulans were serious, but Bones had almost _died_.

And who knew what they were doing to him in wherever hellhole they came from.

The Sailors linked hands and the bubble formed around them again as they took off towards the Earth. But something was wrong---there was darkness over the entirety of the San Francisco Bay area. It was pitch black, no light or clouds at all.

“This isn’t right,” said Hikaru.

Jamie closed her eyes, as she pulled out the Moon Stick. She rocketed out of the bubble towards the blackness, spinning as she shouted “Moon Healing Escalation!”

The golden light of her energy broke the darkness, annihilating it. She flew down towards the streets, seeing people around her who had been frozen from a random ice storm. As she passed, they were thawed and went back about their business. Cars began to move again, buses too, and everything was as it should have been.

Jamie touched down, the Sailors behind her. “What in the world?”

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Princess,” came the General’s voice. “You just walked right into my trap.”

He fired a blast of dark energy at her, but before she could even budge the other Sailors jumped in front of her, waving their hands and forming an invisible barrier. The blast ricocheted off it back at the General, who barely managed to dodge it. 

“Enough!” cried Hikaru. “Sa’et, don’t do this. Remember who you really are! Remember what you really fight for!”

The other Sailors including Jamie froze and stared at her.

“What?” said Scotty.

Hikaru ducked her head, her hair falling over her right shoulder. “The Generals aren’t our enemies. They’re Prince Endymion’s royal guard, much like we are for Princess Serenity. We met them once when we followed her to Earth…”

Nyota’s eyes narrowed. “Wait a second. You and Sa’et were…”

Hikaru looked up then, her eyes filled with pain. “Yeah.”

Now that it’d been said out loud, Jamie remembered it. Venus and Sa’et, the leaders of Princess Serenity’s Soldiers and Prince Endymion’s Knights had been in love. Just like the knights Nero and Ayel had been, as Mercury and Mars were. And Jupiter and Boknar had also…

Oh _shit_.

Scotty looked like she wanted to throw up. Her knees were about to buckle, and she held a hand over her mouth. Jamie’s heart ached for her and Hikaru.

Sa’et was unmoved. He raised up an arm, and called lightning down on them. 

Jamie watched in horror as the other Soldiers let themselves be struck without even dodging or attempting to retaliate. She grabbed her tiara, silently turning it into the glowing boomerang, and hurled it at Sa’et. It made contact, cutting his arm off and ending the attack.

“How dare you!” Jamie shouted. “We were your friends, and some of us were even more than that! How could you attack them---attack _Venus_? You don’t deserve any of the power you have! You’re nothing!”

Nyota stood. “No. We can’t do this yet again.”

T’Pock was next. “It is our responsibility to protect you, Serenity: not the other way around.”

Mary joined them. “We keep getting felled when we’re stronger than this. We’re better.”

Hikaru was last, but she didn’t say anything right away. Instead she held out both her hands. “Venus Power!” she called, though Jamie couldn’t see her eyes.

Nyota followed suit. “Mars Power!”

“Mercury Power,” said T’Pock.

“Jupiter Power!” finished Mary.

“Sailor Planet Attack!” The four of them cried at once, and sure enough a force so strong it almost blew Jamie backwards came from them, a blinding white light rocketing through the air. Sa’et was destroyed as surely as he could be, burned up like so much charcoal at a summer barbeque. 

He was gone, and Jamie turned to her Sailor Guardians.

Nyota and T’Pock dropped their arms, wordlessly stepping back from the line.

Mary and Hikaru looked at one another. Before anyone else could do anything, Mary grabbed Hikaru in an embrace, sobbing on her shoulder. Hikaru returned the hug, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Jamie hung back for a second, not sure if anything she had to offer would be welcome. Fate willing, she’d get to live happily ever after with Bones. But Hikaru and Mary...they no longer had that option with their men. Ignoring her insecurities, Jamie stepped forward and hugged them both. Nyota and T’Pock, probably having felt the same about their situation, joined them. The five of them held each other, unaware that a photographer had been called to the scene. He took several pictures, putting them on CNN’s website. 

The girls teleported back to Jamie’s house, changed their clothes, and went to go to sleep as they had a few hours before Winona would wake them. Jamie sat on her bed watching everyone else arrange themselves. 

The air was somber.

Jamie tucked the Ginzuishou under her nightshirt. “Hey so…” she began, and they looked at her. “I’ve been crap at thanking you all for everything. I’ve actually been ungrateful. And I can’t imagine what all of you are going through, but...thanks. Thank you, everyone. Thanks.”

Nyota and T’Pock nodded, but they didn’t say anything as they deferred to the others.

Hikaru smiled, but it was broken. “The job comes first,” is what she said.

Mary shrugged. “Got tired of getting my arse kicked anyhow.”

Jamie got off her bed, sitting in between them on the floor. She wrapped an arm around each one of them, and held on for a while. Mary hugged her back fiercely right away, Hikaru returning the embrace with a bit more trepidation. Nyota and T’Pock exchanged a glance before joining them.

Jamie didn’t go back up to her bed that night; the five of them slept in a pile on the floor until her Mom woke them for breakfast.

_\-----_

The fourth gem on the table stopped sparkling, turning black and dull like the others.

Prince Endymion peered at them. Without even fully understanding it, he picked up the four gems and put them in his breast pocket. 

Queen Jocelyn placed her hand on his shoulder, and he couldn’t say he liked it. She was cold. Everything about her was cold from her eyes to her smile. Something stirred in his head---hair like sunshine with bright blue eyes counter to his Queen’s straw colored hair and red eyes---but darkness covered the memory, fading it into nothing.

“Endymion,” Jocelyn said. Her voice sounded oily, but he was compelled to obey. She was the Queen. “Go take the Ginzuishou and destroy Sailor Moon. Do it without haste, and you will be...rewarded upon your return.”

“Sailor Moon,” he said, the words tasting both alien and familiar in his mouth. “Yes. I will destroy her.”

He teleported out of the castle, almost but not quite confused by how he could do that. He reappeared in front of a building in San Francisco: the Crown Game Center. He transformed his tuxedo into a sweater and a pair of jeans, smiling as he walked inside.

He would kill Sailor Moon for his Queen.


	11. Reunion --- Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone familiar comes back, but is he now friend or foe? Only one way to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stakes get raised even more than they have in this one. But also the girls bond more. And also Bones comes back.
> 
> And also also...I'm sorry for what happens at the end. You may get mad at me again. But I promise it will work out.

Endymion entered the game center, wondering why it felt so familiar. There was a boy about his age wearing an apron talking to another boy with glasses. “Do you really think you can get me a job here, Geoff?” said the boy with the glasses.

“Yeah, I’ll put in a good word,” this Geoff answered.

Endymion walked up to them, lightly grabbing the glasses’ kid’s arm. His eyes glowed solid red. _Move along now,_ he said. _This is no longer your place._

Behind the glasses, the boy’s eyes glittered red for a second before fading back to their natural gray. The boy turned, leaving the game center without a look back. 

Geoff watched him go with a confused stare. “Hey! Endo! Where are you---” 

Endymion grabbed Geoff, his eyes glowing a second time. _From now on, I am Endo. We’re inseparable best friends who have a shared goal. You will help me with no questions asked._

Geoff’s eyes turned red for a second. “Right,” he said out loud. “Endo. Come meet the manager...I told her all about you.”

Endymion smiled.

_\-----_

Jamie sat on her bed, debating asking her mother if she could stay home from school. It’d look odd as all the other Sailors were putting on their uniforms. Though Jamie realized she could just cut class, even though probably Evil Math Teacher would tell the headmistress and have her call her mom.

Hikaru grabbed her bag and the Holy Sword. “I’m going to have to teleport home to stash this, there’s no way I won’t get expelled if I show up with a freaking sword.”

“Just say it’s a Swiss Army knife,” Scotty said. “Or that you live in Oakland, and it’s for your safety. Both are equally plausible.”

T’Pock gave them both a confused look before opening her mouth. Nyota shook her head a few times, and T’Pock thought better of protesting. “Oh. You are being facetious.”

Scotty shrugged. “I usually am. Except food. I don’t joke about food.”

Hikaru laughed. “Yeah, Oakland isn’t _that_ bad. When I lived in London I stopped monsters in some much scarier neighborhoods.Though all gang warfare there shuts down when it’s time for tea.”

Jamie put on her uniform. “I’ve only ever been to Oakland with my parents and Sam. No clue what it’s really like---we typically drive to a specific place, walk like 1000 feet, then walk the 1000 feet back to the car and come home. The main thing I know about it is that it’s like...hella far.”

Nyota shrugged. “I’ve never been there. Berkeley yes, Oakland no.”

T’Pock shrugged before coming close to the sword. She pulled on her glasses. “All of you should come to my condominium this evening after school,” she said. “I have a theory about this sword I would like to test.”

“That can be arranged,” Jamie said. 

“Sounds good to us,” Hikaru and Scotty said in unison.

Nyota smiled. “I would like that.”

T’Pock nodded. Hikaru looked at the sword again, staring at it rather intently. She flicked her wrist a certain way, and the sword disappeared. They all stared at her in confusion, and she had an equally confused expression.

“Uh,” Jamie said. “Can you call it back?”

“Jamie!” called her mother. “You girls will be late!”

Hikaru gave Jamie a rueful look. “Hold that thought, I guess. We’ll try at T’Pock’s.”

“Yeah,” Scotty said. The girls walked down the stairs one by one, the cats following them as they entered the Kirk kitchen. There were doughnuts and a jug of milk on the table. They each grabbed one (or two in Jamie’s case) and ate quickly. Four of them were heading to the same place, but Nyota had a longer distance to travel so she took her doughnut to go. “See you this evening, ladies,” Nyota said with a lingering look at T’Pock.

They all called out their farewells with Winona urging her to come back anytime. 

Jamie stuffed her face with doughnuts, contemplating taking a third one as Sam came downstairs and took two for himself. He put one in his mouth, the other in his hand, and waved. Jamie heard a muffled mention of lacrosse practice as he bolted out the door.

Scotty watched Sam go with a weird expression. “He really does remind me of Freddy.”

Jamie and T’Pock stared at her.

“What?”

“How do both Geoff, who is black, and my brother remind you of your ex?” Jamie asked, not pulling any punches. “Wait, didn’t you also say that Bones reminds you of him? None of them look alike!”

Scotty puffed out her chest with an indignant expression. “It’s less about looks and more the soul, Jamie. Obviously.”

Indeed, her tone dripped _well duh_ , and Jamie rolled her eyes. 

Hikaru gave Scotty a sympathetic look. “Remind me to tell you about Alan and Katarina some time.”

Scotty nodded, understanding her point right away. The girls filed out of the house, walking to the nearest MUNI station. The bus was on time, and they managed to find four seats together. They rode it to school, chatting all the while. Upon arrival at their stop, they left the bus and walked to campus.

Jamie pulled out Bones’ watch, looking at it as it continued to tick backwards. 

Hikaru and Scotty led the way up the stairs as T’Pock followed. She turned and gave Jamie a concerned look. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Jamie said with a sigh. “Just thinking.”

Pike stood at her feet. “What’s wrong with the watch?” he asked.

“It keeps---” A student crashing into Jamie hard cut her off. She fell down onto her knees, scraping them on the sidewalk. “What the hell is your problem?” she shouted. “Are you blind?”

The student wore the high school uniform, glasses, and had thick brown hair like Bones. She could only see part of his face, but...wait. Was she imagining things?

“Bones?” Jamie called.

The student turned part of his head, but she still couldn’t really see thanks to the sunlight being behind him. The light blinded her, and she squinted. He picked up his walking pace and entered the school. Jamie dusted herself off, starting to go after him.

“Wait---” Pike said. 

Jamie didn’t heed him. She bolted up the stairs, searching once she was inside the building. The watch had stayed in her hand, and she peered down at it. 

It ticked forward twice, then stopped.

Jamie blinked. The halls were crowded with everyone finding their homerooms. Jamie knew which one was Sam’s and thus also Leonard’s, and she ran towards it. She burst into it seeing Sam at his desk by the window, with an empty one behind his. “Sam?”

Confusion filled his face. “What are you doing here, pipsqueak?”

Jamie rolled her eyes. Then she leaned in, lowering her voice. “I thought I just saw Leonard. Where does he sit?”

Sam gave her a sad look. Then he turned and faced the empty seat behind him.

Her heart sinking, Jamie’s eyes filled with pain. “Oh.”

“Sorry, Jaim,” Sam said equally as sad.

Pocketing the watch, Jamie shrugged. “It was a long shot. See you later, Sam.”

Shoulders sagging, Jamie walked down to her classroom. She took her seat, staring out the window. The watch sat on her desk, but it was dead in the water. She’d have to get it fixed. 

Jamie felt something furry brush up against her legs. She looked under her desk; it was Pike. “You got hurt,” he said with obvious concern. 

“It’s fine,” Jamie said. “I’ve had worse.”

Pike frowned. “I know you thought that kid was Leonard. I know you miss him, Jamie.”

Jamie shrugged.

Pike’s frown grew more severe. “I know I haven’t always been supportive of you two, but...is there anything I can do?”

“No,” Jamie said. It was the truth. “We just have to save him.”

Pike went to protest, but Jamie’s teacher entered the room. He sat next to Jamie’s legs, curling up into a fuzzy ball. Jamie could feel his faint purrs as she did her math problems. 

She tried---and failed---to not think of Bones.

_\-----_

Prince Endymion played the Sailor V game with frustration. He wasn’t clear on how he was sure the Sailor Command Center was in this building, but he knew it was. 

He just couldn’t access it.

Losing his last life, he stood and turned to the arcade’s windows. Several girls in the same school uniform walked by, one with blonde hair in Sailor Moon’s style. She looked to be about the right age for Sailor Moon, at least she seemed that way from Geoff’s lengthy descriptions. 

Endymion timed it so he opened the door just as she was walking near it, knocking her to the ground. “Owwwwwwwww,” the girl complained. One of the other girls helped her up; this girl had the same hairstyle as Sailor Venus. He glanced at the others---they looked like Sailors Jupiter and Mercury.

How convenient.

“Oh how clumsy of me,” Endymion said. “I didn’t see you, I’m so sorry.”

The girl with the buns froze at the sound of his voice. She swallowed, slowly looking up at him. Her eyes became huge blue circles in her pretty face.

Something stirred in his memory because of her. There was a flash of a girl in a white gown with the same hair and eyes. Endymion reached a hand down to help her up, and she hesitated before taking it. He pulled her off the ground, her touch shooting sparks across his skin. She felt...warm. His Queen was cold---ice cold---but this girl felt warm. 

Endymion shrugged it off; he had a mission to complete.

“Are you alright miss?” he continued, filling his voice with sweetness.

“Bones?” she asked, and it made him take a small step towards her. Why did he respond so strongly to that word?

“My name is Endo,” he said, not sure how he knew Bones was a name. “I work here with Geoff.”

The girl with the bow in her hair narrowed her eyes, as did the girl with the auburn hair. They gave him suspicious looks, and Endymion made a note to eliminate them first. He turned his attention back to the girl who looked like Sailor Moon. “I think I’ve heard about you. Geoff told me there’s a beautiful girl who comes in that looks like Sailor Moon.”

Now the girl with reddish hair looked downright pissed. “Come on, Jamie,” she said. “T’Pock’s family is expecting us.” She grabbed the blonde girl, Jamie Endymion noted, and steered her away from the game center. The girl with the bow gave him another long, piercing look before tossing her hair over her shoulder and joining the others.

Damn it.

He was sure that girl was Sailor Moon---after all, how many people even in San Francisco wore that hairstyle? She even had a similar face, which he knew because of Geoff’s newspaper clippings of the Sailors. He needed to get her alone...once he did, he could find out for sure she was Sailor Moon.

Then he would crush her.

_\------_

Nyota was already at T’Pock’s when Jamie and the other girls arrived. She waited outside of the front door, leaning against the wall. T’Pock smiled at her briefly before unlocking the condo. They entered, and Hikaru, Mary, and Jamie looked around it.

“Wow,” Jamie said as she looked at the windows that covered the entire far wall from floor to ceiling. “These overlook the ball park!”

Mary was eyeing the gourmet kitchen, and Hikaru had walked to the grand piano in the living room area. Nyota smiled at T’Pock, taking her hand for a second. “Are your parents home?”

“Mother will be in a few hours,” T’Pock answered. “Father is out of the country on business.”

Nyota nodded. T’Pock went into her room before bringing out a small velvet box. She opened it, revealing a diamond ring. “When did you get that?”

“It was a gift from a relative,” T’Pock explained. “It is a child’s ring I can no longer wear.”

“You could get the diamond reset,” Jamie said with a shrug, having joined them. 

T’Pock raised an eyebrow. “I have another plan, actually. Hikaru, if you would please call the sword.”

Hikaru shrugged, flicking her wrist like she had at Jamie’s house. The sword reappeared in her hand. Mary came over, taking it from her without even asking. Hikaru allowed it, though, and didn’t complain. “This used to be so beautiful back during the Silver Millennium,” Mary said.

“Yeah, the blade was white,” Hikaru added. “The decorations were gold and our colors.”

“Bring it here if you please,” T’Pock said with a gesture. “Diamond is the hardest substance on Earth. Now, if you can…”

Hikaru took the sword back from Mary, lightly tapping its point against the ring. The diamond shattered.

Everyone but T’Pock stared in disbelief.

Hikaru clutched the sword to her with a scared expression. “Oh God I ruined it! I ruined it!” She hopped back and forth, doing a little dismayed dance. Mary danced alongside her with an equally stricken look on her face.

Jamie picked up one of the diamond shards, peering closely at it. “My mom would kill me if I shattered a diamond,” she said.

“In spite of the sword having been poisoned by Metalia,” T’Pock said, and all of the Sailors looked at her. “It can destroy the hardest substance on Earth.”

“Well, it _is_ a holy sword,” Nyota said. “I suppose it wouldn’t be worth much if it couldn’t do what it did.”

Mary and Hikaru stopped dancing. They had shifted into clutching each other like Shaggy and Scooby would on that cartoon from the 1970s. Nyota snorted as Jamie sat on the couch with a wistful expression.

Nyota sat next to her as T’Pock continued her scientific lecture about the sword to the other girls. “What’s wrong?” she asked her friend.

“There’s this boy at the arcade,” Jamie said. “He’s a dead ringer for Bones. Sounds like him and all. But there’s something not right...his eyes are all wrong, and…” Jamie sighed. “He didn’t know who I am, but he said I look like Sailor Moon.”

Nyota narrowed her eyes. Did he now?

“Part of me wants to go back there,” Jamie said. “What if it’s really him?”

“It’s not,” piped up Mary.

Everyone turned to her.

“He sounded nice Jamie, but he didn’t look it,” Mary continued. “His eyes were dead. There was nothing in them. Don’t trust him with a stick of gum, let alone your heart.”

“She’s right,” Hikaru chimed in. “The fact that he immediately jumped to you looking like Sailor Moon without really even asking your name is a huge red flag. I bet Queen Jocelyn disguised one of her monsters as him to try to flush you out and take the Ginzuishou. Don’t trust him as far as you can throw him.”

“But---” Jamie’s words died. 

“It is curious,” T’Pock said. “Leonard McCoy’s eyes are green. Why were Endo’s red?”

Jamie didn’t answer at first. “I just want him to be here.”

All of them deflated at her words. “He will be,” Nyota said. She pat Jamie’s knee, which she noticed was scraped. “What happened?”

“Oh,” Jamie said. “Someone knocked me over this morning. I forgot.”

“You sure it wasn’t just your natural grace, Princess?” Hikaru said with a wink.

Jamie stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing a teal throw pillow off T’Pock’s sofa and hurling it at her head. She scored a direct hit, and Hikaru fell on the ground laughing. Nyota barked out a loud laugh herself before covering her mouth to appear more demure. Best of all, T’Pock had started laughing which Nyota realized she never heard before. It was a soft musical sound that Nyota wished she could have recorded. 

Mary was the only one not laughing. She wasn’t even paying attention; she stared out the windows towards the ball park. “Hey I just remembered something I need to take care of,” she said. “I realize this is an important meeting but…”

”We accomplished our main task for today,” T’Pock said. “By all means, do not ignore your other responsibilities for us.”

“Cool,” Mary said. She grabbed her bookbag. “I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye Scotty,” Jamie said with a wave.

“Bye,” Nyota added as T’Pock nodded. 

Hikaru gave Mary a look as she walked out the front door. Once it closed behind her, Hikaru shrugged and flicked her wrist. The sword disappeared, and Hikaru grabbed her briefcase. “May as well do our homework or something,” she said. “Even though I hate it.”

Jamie had pulled out a pink handheld videogame system. She was already playing it, stretched out on her back on T’Pock’s couch with her shoes kicked off. Nyota rolled her eyes. “Make yourself at home, Jamie,” she chided as she shoved Jamie’s feet off her lap.

“Can’t talk, Monster Hunting,” Jamie mumbled.

T’Pock blinked. “Do you or do you not have an English test tomorrow?”

Jamie’s expression soured, but if it was from T’Pock’s question or the game, Nyota couldn’t say. “Boo,” Jamie said. “Boo for the judgment, and boo for the responsibility guilt.”

T’Pock held out her hand with a stern expression. “Give me the game.”

Jamie’s eyes widened as she held it in her far arm out of reach. This was a miscalculation as Hikaru simply stepped behind the couch and took it from her. “Hey!”

“Princess Serenity,” Hikaru said in a mock-imitation of Robin Leach. “There are far more important things for you to do than while away the afternoon on brain rotting garbage.”

Jamie sat up. “You have a video game made about you! How can you call it garbage? Don’t you get money from their existence?”

“How would I? Sailor V involved a secret identity. Note the use of the word _secret_ ,” Hikaru pointed out. “Plus I’m a teenager. I can’t sign contracts. I don’t think Mom and Dad would be okay signing one for me. And they wouldn’t let me have the cash until I’m eighteen and then probably only for college or something.”

“Yeah that’s probably true,” Jamie said. “Can I have my game back?”

Hikaru saved her place, turned off the player, and removed the cartridge. She handed the cartridge to Jamie, keeping the system in her hand. “Study for your test. Then we’ll talk.”

“Booooooooooooooooooooo,” Jamie complained as she puffed out her cheeks.

Nyota opened her French book, sitting on the floor by the coffee table. She had some verb conjugations to study. T’Pock opened Jamie’s backpack, bringing out the English text. She gestured next to her, and Jamie sat with a loud sigh. They began to study, focusing on the grammatical rules necessary for Jamie to pass the test.

Hikaru was doing math problems and Nyota had moved on to history when their communicator watches beeped. Jamie answered hers first. “Yo.”

 _I need you all to come to the game center,_ said Mary, and her tone of voice was urgent. _We have a problem in the command center._

The four girls stood as one, bolting out the door and running from T’Pock’s condo to the Crown center. Along the way, Pike and Number One joined them. “We heard it all,” Pike said as they ran. “Any idea what’s up?”

“No,” T’Pock answered. “We have been given no additional information.”

They entered the Crown Arcade, confused by how dark and empty it was. The stairwell to the command center was open, and they all ran down it to see Mary standing by the computers. “Oh thank God,” she said. “Jamie. Don’t trust Endo. He’s been sent to destroy you.”

Jamie wrung her hands, but didn’t speak.

“He wants to take the Ginzuishou,” Mary continued. “You still have it, right?”

“Yeah, it’s right here,” Jamie said as she lifted the chain, showing off the gem. As she did that, the lights in the command center shifted from white to red, and a klaxon rang out. 

Mary’s expression shifted to an evil smirk as she reached out to take the crystal. Nyota pushed past Jamie, backhanding Mary across the face so hard she fell into one of the columns stunned. 

Geoff and Endo jumped down from on top of the columns. Endo though was in Tuxedo Mask’s clothing minus the mask and hat. “The hypnotic suggestion worked, but she’s outlived her usefulness,” Endo coldly declared.

Nyota, T’Pock, and Hikaru pulled out their transformation pens. They changed into their Sailor Soldier identities, taking a defensive stance around Jamie and the Ginzuishou. Geoff rushed them, trying to shove past them. 

“Nope,” Hikaru said as she grabbed the jewels around her waist. “Venus Love Me Chain!” The jewels glowed yellow, and they struck Geoff like a shock. He went down immediately. 

By this point Jamie had transformed, holding out the Moon Stick. “Are you Bones?” she shouted at Endo.

“I don’t know this _Bones_ , Princess,” he replied. “I’m Prince Endymion, servant of the Great Ruler of the Romulan Empire.”

Jamie took a step backwards. “What?”

Nyota no longer cared to talk; sure he was actually Leonard, but he was after the Ginzuishou. They could heal him later. Talk was cheap. “Fire soul!” she cried as a column of flames hit him. He deflected them with his cape, not even the slightest bit singed. He struck back at Nyota with waves of Dark Energy, and she fell to her knees.

Venus used her still-glowing whip to strike. He deflected it also, grabbing it out of her hand. He used it on her, wrapping it around her neck and hair, choking her until she fell. Mercury shot a column of freezing water at him, which just bounced off. “He is too powerful,” she declared. Her visor came up, and she began to analyze him. “He is, in fact, Leonard McCoy,” Mercury said. “His body is full of evil energy. That is the reason for his power and new abilities.”

Endymion shot dark energy through Mercury’s body, electrocuting her. She went down as well. 

Jamie and the cats were it.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Jamie cried, filling the room with golden light. It covered the other Sailors, Nyota noting she felt like she could revive. Jamie aimed the Moon Stick at Endymion’s heart, the energy pouring into him. 

His eyes stayed red. It hadn’t worked.

“Shit,” Jamie said as she began to try again. 

A dark laugh rang out in the room from behind Bones. “Such language,” chided Queen Jocelyn as she stood next to him. “Give me the Ginzuishou or perish by his hand, Princess.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Jamie spat. She held the Moon Stick aloft, trying to heal him again.

The Queen laughed a second time, harder and louder. “It won’t work. Queen Matalia provides his life force and powers---what chance does a stupid twit of a weak girl have? Always crying and shrieking over Endymion. Never actually doing anything useful.”

The look in Jamie’s eyes could have melted steel.

“Endymion, take the crystal. Then level this place over their corpses,” Jocelyn ordered.

Endymion waved a hand, and the Ginzuishou floated up from under Jamie’s leotard. The chain broke, and the crystal went into his hand. Jamie aimed the Moon Stick at him. “Give that back, Bones. You don’t really want to do this.”

He froze for a second at the nickname. “Bones.”

Pike let loose a growl. “I’ve had enough,” he declared. He ran up to Endymion, leaping and clawing at his arm to get him to drop the Ginzuishou. His fangs sank into Endymion’s arm, and the prince shouted, grabbing Pike by the scruff and hurling him at the wall. He went down and didn’t move.

Nyota covered her mouth with a hand.

Number One booked it over to him. “Chris! Chris wake up!” She started to clean his face, nuzzling him with scared mewls.

Jamie’s hand clutched the Moon Stick so hard it looked like she could snap it in two. There came a spark of fury within her. “Moon...Healing… _Escalation_.” A giant wave of golden light came out of the Moon Stick and her body, shoving against Endymion like a wall. He stumbled backwards, his eyes flickering from red to green and back. 

Queen Jocelyn also took several steps back, but not before she took the crystal from his hand. “Give it up, Princess,” she snapped. “He’s mine and so is the Ginzuishou. You’ve lost.”

“Like hell,” Jamie said as the energy continued to pour off her. Endymion was pounded by her light over and over again until he fell to the ground, unconscious. Jamie ran to him, Nyota getting back up along with Mercury and Venus.

“I don’t think so,” the Queen said. A cold, creepy smile split her face, and her hair grew thousands of feet. It struck out like nooses, strangling all of the Sailors except Jupiter. “Again: give it up.”

Jamie struggled against the hair, not able to make a sound. Her middle finger said all it needed to, though.

The Queen’s grin grew colder.

“You’ve lost, Sailor Moon.” Her hair tightened around their necks. “You’ve lost it all.”


	12. Conclusion and Commencement - Petit Etrangere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between the forces of good and evil.
> 
> Or is it?

Jamie struggled to free herself from Jocelyn’s grip. It seemed hopeless, though. It was hair, but it was like steel cord, wrapped around her neck unbudging. 

“Supreme Thunder!”

Lightning rained down from the ceiling, Jocelyn shielding her eyes. 

In all the confusion, Scotty had revived. She had also transformed, and was now launching a full scale attack. “Sorry about that, ladies,” Scotty said with a self-deprecating smile. “My head’s back in the--urk!”

Jocelyn’s hair had wrapped around her as well, it was too late for her to fight back.

One of Hikaru’s arms was pointed upwards, and she flicked her wrist. The Holy Sword appeared in her hand, and before Jocelyn could counter, Hikaru had hacked off her hair, freeing the Sailors. 

“Yikes,” Jamie said with a few coughs. 

Hikaru took a defensive stance, aiming the sword at Jocelyn. “Someone find me a weak spot. Yesterday.”

T’Pock had already brought up her visor, scanning the evil Queen. “Her necklace. Destroy it and you will end her.”

“Got it,” Hikaru said. She pulled the sword back, taking a leaping start. Bones jumped in front of Jocelyn, and Hikaru moved to the side to avoid striking him at the last second. “Damn.”

Jamie held the Moon Stick in front of her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated, harder than she had any previous time. Queen Serenity told her everything was dependent upon her heart and will...she had to give it her all. “Moon Healing Escalation.” Golden light barraged Bones, hitting him so hard he dropped to the ground. He lay lifeless, almost to the point where Jamie thought he’d died. Nyota and Scotty took advantage, grabbing him and pulling him out of the way.

Hikaru held the sword high. She went in, quick and fast. The sword’s tip touched one of the stones on Jocelyn’s necklace. It didn’t break or shatter, and Hikaru pushed into it further. Jocelyn raised a hand; Nyota struck it with a wall of flames, charring it beyond recognition. Her other hand raised her scepter aloft; Scotty destroyed it with a storm of lighting. Hair cut off, arms burned, Jocelyn somehow still smirked. “Give up,” she said. “You can’t win this.”

Jamie closed her eyes again. _Queen Serenity, Ginzuishou...somebody...help us…_ she wished inside her head.

The sword, dull, black, like stone, changed...the blade became a blinding white, the hilt golden, jewels in red, blue, green, and yellow gleaming on the blade in a setting. The necklace began to crack, the smirk slipping off Jocelyn’s face. Hikaru smirked, pressing harder into it with the sword. The stone splintered apart, and Jocelyn screamed. “No,” she said. “It’s not fair! I wanted to be with him this time!”

Her skin began to turn to the color of cool ashes. Little bits of her flew off into the air, like the aftermath of a volcanic eruption. 

“This time?” Scotty asked. “Be with Leonard?”

Jocelyn fell to her knees, and the seething hatred in her gaze was focused solely on Jamie. “Don’t you recognize me, Princess?”

Jamie narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to one side. Now that she brought it up, there was something familiar about her. 

Black liquid leaked out of Jocelyn’s eyes, and Jamie realized they were tears. “I ended the Silver Millennium, your Highness. Because you took what belonged to me.”

And she told her story.

 

_Jocelyn was from a good family, one of the higher ranking ones in Earth’s court. When she had been four, she met Prince Endymion for the first and only time. Something about him made her heart quicken even at that young age, but it wasn’t until after they went home that her parents told her she had been promised to him. They would be married upon turning sixteen, and while Jocelyn did not see him again for most of her life, every spare daydream was devoted to him._

_The Endymion in her heart was kind, full of love, and would want her above all else when they would meet again to begin planning the wedding at fifteen. It was a fairy tale, but it was a true one, and Jocelyn counted the days until she’d see him again._

_When her family arrived at his palace, the King and Queen greeted her and her parents. However, Endymion himself was nowhere to be found._

_“Our son has taken to disappearing,” the Queen said with a smile. “He is probably just preparing a token for you, dear Jocelyn. We’ll send his knights to bring him back.”_

_“Oh, I can find him,” Jocelyn said. “It’d be fun. Besides, I would like to see him alone I think.”_

_“Try the maze in the gardens,” the King replied with a wink. “He keeps trying to beat his personal best.”_

_Jocelyn bowed to him and took off, managing to restrain herself from running in front of the royal family. Once she was out of sight, she picked up her dress and bolted. The maze was easy to spot, but she never made it there because the sound of laughter caught her attention. Curious, she crept towards a hidden glen in the garden, staying out of view._

_What she saw shattered her heart._

_He could only be Prince Endymion, as Jocelyn remembered his eye color as if she had a portrait of him hanging in her room._

_But he wasn’t alone._

_There was a beautiful girl, with hair like spun gold and eyes bluer than even the clearest sky. Her hair covered them like a curtain, a long white gown having been abandoned nearby. Enydmion himself appeared to be shirtless, and Jocelyn’s heart dropped down into the ground._

_It couldn’t be!_

_Endymion was sitting up, hands tenderly stroking the girl’s face. She was the only thing in the world he had eyes for, and Jocelyn had to fight the urge to vomit. She covered her mouth with both hands, trying to stay silent instead of giving into the sobs that were attempting to wrack her body._

_“Are you sure they’ll agree?” the girl asked. “It was difficult with my mother, but she finally came around.”_

_Endymion smiled. “If Queen Serenity can grant us permission, there is no reason why my parents won’t.”_

_Queen Serenity? Then this girl could only be Princess Serenity._

_Endymion had betrayed her for **the Moon Princess?**_

_Serenity nodded. “What about your betrothed? Won’t she be hurt?”_

_“I have only ever seen her once, and we were four,” Endymion explained. “I do not know anything about her other than her name and a vague idea of her appearance. Likewise, she knows that little of me. She will be fine...I’ll probably be doing her a favor. She’ll be free.”_

_Jocelyn didn’t want to be free. She wanted to be his. It was all she’d ever known._

_The princess looked relieved at this. “I don’t want to hurt her.”_

_“We won’t, you have my word,” Endymion answered. One of his hands stroked her hair. “I do so love it when your hair is down.”_

_“Only you get to see it this way,” Serenity said with a coy smile. Then she sighed. “I should probably go.”_

_“No,” Endymion said. “Just a few minutes more.”_

_Serenity raised an eyebrow. “You said that an hour ago, and well…”_

_Endymion pulled her into his arms. “We never have enough time together. Just a bit more. Just a little more.”_

_Giving him the side-eye, Princess Serenity looked unconvinced. It didn’t last, though, because he kissed her sweetly in the afternoon light. Tears fell out of Jocelyn’s eyes, tears of utter desolation that now she would never have what she had longed for most. Not being able to take it anymore, Jocelyn quietly ran away, through the grounds to the forest and deeper still. She reached a clearing, and began to scream in pain. That awful girl, that **Moon Princess** had done something to him, she was sure of it! Bewitched him or poisoned his mind._

_Jocelyn had never heard anything about the Moon Kingdom except gossip, as they primarily kept to themselves. She knew Earth people were forbidden from interacting with them. So this Serenity had to have done something to Endymion’s mind for him to want her. It wasn’t allowed, and he wouldn’t choose to break such an important natural law._

__Poor hurting child, _a voice called to her._ My poor dear child. He’s betrayed you. __

_Jocelyn wiped away her tears. “Who goes there?”_

__A friend, _the voice said._ A friend who can’t stand to see so much pain in your beautiful face.

Jocelyn straightened. She had longed for Endymion to call her beautiful, but this person found her such without a lifetime’s engagement? “Where are you? Who are you?”

Follow my voice, dear one _the person said._ Just follow my voice. __

_Jocelyn did, for days, maybe weeks. She walked north, incredibly far north. Her dress was in tatters, her shoes giving out on her so badly she left them behind and went barefoot. She gave no consideration to her family being left at the palace, she gave no thought to anything except finding this person._

_In the frozen lands of the arctic, Jocelyn saw it: a dark, black castle. She knew she had found her friend. “Hello?”_

__Hello, my precious one _, the voice called._ Open the door. Open the door, and I will give you everything you’ve ever wanted. __

_Jocelyn reached toward the door, pulling her hand back at the last moment. “I’ll have Endymion? That stupid Princess will be gone?”_

__My child the entire Moon will be but an unpleasant memory, _the voice said, and Jocelyn could hear it smiling._

_Jocelyn opened the door._

 

More bits of her flying into the air, the black tracks were numerous down Jocelyn's face.

Jamie stared at her.

“You started a war,” Jamie said. “You started a war and got people assassinated, because you got dumped? No, you didn’t even get dumped...you built up a relationship in your head based on something that you were told when you were too young to be in school. And I’m supposed to feel sorry for you?”

Jocelyn glared up at her. “Your holier than thou attitude won’t save you. Metalia has already been unleashed. She will get the Ginzuishou, and this world will end like the Moon did. That is my gift to you, Princess Serenity. I hope you choke on it.”

Jamie frowned. "I pity you. Not for the reason you think. I pity you because you think I'm the week one, when really it was you all along."

More and more of Jocelyn's ashes flew away. There was nothing left of her after a few minutes, not even her clothing. Jamie kicked some of the ashes, watching them dissipate into nothing.

“I have to admit,” Scotty said. “She sucks. I’ve been dumped. Didn’t end the damn world. She needs to grow up.”

“Yeah basically,” Hikaru said. “I never had a chance with Alan. It’s the exact same situation - Katarina was always the one for him. But I kept my head high and moved the hell on with my life.”

Jamie kicked more of the ashes. Then she stomped on some.

Nyota frowned. “There’s no need to be petty.”

“She killed my kingdom,” Jamie growled. “All of us including my mother died because of her. I’m allowed some pettiness.”

Nyota opened her mouth to protest, but T’Pock touched her arm. She shook her head once, whispering “It may seem illogical, but I feel it is not. Let her have this.”

Jamie kicked the ashes one last time for good measure, then ran to Bones. She cradled his face in her hands. “Bones? Bones can you hear me? Are you in there?”

He opened his eyes; his left one was red, but his right one was green. He also looked incredibly disoriented. “Bones?”

Jamie nodded. “Bones is what I named you because you want to be a doctor. Bones, not Leonard, not Endymion. Bones.”

The red eye flickered into green for a second. He clenched his fist around the Ginzuishou. “No. I am Endymion, the soldier of Queen Metalia.”

He stood, and Jamie stood with him, holding his face in her hands. “No, you are Leonard McCoy, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, lover of Princess Serenity aka Sailor Moon aka Jamie Kirk. Please, Bones,” she begged. “Please break free. Please remember.”

The Ginzuishou stayed in his hand. “But…” Both his eyes turned green. “Jamie?”

Jamie thought she’d cry, even though she hated to, from relief. “Yes, Bones. I’m your Jamie.”

His eyes stayed green. They both were green for so long, Jamie thought they won. Except no, because a strong force rained dark fire down upon all of them. Bones’ eyes turned red, and he wrested the sword away from Sailor Venus. “Too bad, so sad, Princess,” he spat. “I have my orders.” A dark portal opened, and he dashed through it. Without a moment’s hesitation, Jamie followed as it closed behind her. When she made it all the way through, she ended in a castle black as Jocelyn’s heart and freezing like the Arctic.

Jamie stared at her Bones, him holding the Holy Sword like it solved everything. She grabbed the one thing she had yet to try, holding it in both her hands. “Bones. Endymion. Look.”

The watch ticked slowly forwards. The gold star shaped watch with the phases of the moon actually ticked forwards, and Jamie realized it meant she could get through to him. 

Endymion dropped the sword. He took two steps towards her.

Jamie knelt with a smile. “You gave this to me for safe keeping. You said I should have it. It was after our first date...after the first time that…” Her face flushed. “Well. It wasn’t really the first time, I guess. But you still gave it to me for safe keeping that first night I healed your dad.”

His eyes shimmered. “Dad.”

“Yes, Bones,” Jamie said. “Your dad asked me to bring you home. He begged me to. Come home, Bones. Come back to us. Come back for your dad, if not for me.”

The red faded into the emerald green. Bones touched the watch, a bright light emanating from him when he did. He sank to his knees, and Jamie realized that she won. 

He opened his eyes. “Jamie?”

Tears welling up, Jamie nodded. “Yes, Bones.”

He held the watch in his hand. The sword lay on the ground a few feet away. The Ginzuishou was in his other palm. He passed it to her. “I can’t use it regardless,” he began. “But this most certainly belongs to you.”

Jamie clutched it to her chest. “Oh Bones. I willed its power to save you. It’s just as much yours as mine. It’s always been such. I’ve always wished to share it with you.”

Bones pulled her into his arms, and Jamie went willingly. “Oh, Jamie...Jamie I just…”

“It’s nothing,” Jamie declared. “You couldn’t help it.”

He looked so sad, Jamie reached out for him. His head rested against her shoulder, almost on her chest but not quite. “I killed Pike.”

“No,” Jamie said. “I healed him.”

Bones didn’t look convinced. “I’ve done so much wrong.”

Before Jamie could counter, a voice from above groaned. **You are too young and stupid to realize,** it said. **Your world will perish. I have ensured it.**

Jamie straightened, standing to her full height. “Queen Metalia. Your end is now. Your future is nothing. I am the Pretty Sailor, Soldier in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Moon. I am also the Princess of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity. In the name of the Moon and the Silver Millennium, I will punish you!”

Metalia didn’t give much of an afraid expression. Her body filled the air around them, and her glowing red eyes blossomed without emotion. **You’re just a weak little girl** , she countered. **Stop me if you can. Which you can’t.**

Jamie held the Ginzuishou in her palm. It shone and sparkled, but then it shifted from its usual gem shape into a blossoming flower. It seemed to grow brighter then, and Jamie held it above her palms. “I banish you, Metalia,” she declared. “I banish you to the depths of hell to preserve my home, the planet Earth, from your evil.”

Metalia didn’t falter. She seemed to grow brighter. Her body covered more and more of the sky, darkening the world. 

Jamie didn’t stutter or falter; she forced more of her will into the Ginzuishou, and it glowed brighter than it ever had, even in the Silver Millennium. It was almost blinding, and Jamie didn’t hesitate, she just held on as its light superseded all else.

“I banish you, Metalia,” Jamie said, resolute. “I banish you and all you have to offer. I banish you to the depths of hell.”

Metalia grinned. 

A rainbow colored bubble appeared next to Jamie. It was the other Sailors having teleported to her. Hikaru picked up the sword, the blade glowing like the Ginzuishou. Light pooled off the sword and the crystal, two shining beacons in the darkness. Bones stood behind Jamie, placing his hands on her shoulders. Stunningly, light poured off him as well. 

T’Pock looked at Metalia through her visor. “I am attempting to find a weak spot,” she said.

Something fell out of Bones’ coat pocket. It was four stones, each a different color. Small translucent images of the four Generals appeared. “Master,” Sa’et said with a bow. “The mark on her forehead is her weakness. Focus your energy there and she will be eliminated.”

Jamie and Bones nodded. Hikaru channeled her energy into the blade. Her Sailor Uniform turned to gold ribbons. T’Pock, Nyota, and Scotty joined her, their uniforms doing the same. 

Jamie held the Moon Stick aloft, and the handle grew four feet long. The Ginzuishou floated in the crescent moon, and Jamie concentrated with all of her will. Their powers shot into the mark on Metalia’s forehead, and she began to cry out in pain. Jamie gripped the Moon Stick harder, held it tighter, gave more of her energy, and the air was filled with a blinding light. 

Her brooch shattering, Jamie’s eyes went blank as she collapsed, but not before Metalia was done. Together they had done it - they had destroyed her once and for all.

Bones held Jamie in his arms. The other Sailors all reverted back to their normal clothing. Their transformation pens had turned gray, no longer able to be used.

Jamie’s clothes had also reverted, her brooch in pieces. Bones touched her face. “Please don’t tell me you gave your life,” he said. He bent down, pressing a kiss to her lips. After a few seconds, she responded, her eyes opening and her hand holding his. 

The other Sailors gathered around them. Jamie looked into Bones’ eyes for a while before looking at her friends. She picked up the pieces of her brooch. “Oh.”

Hikaru held out her formerly yellow pen.

Jamie stared at it. Then she noticed everyone except for Bones was in their school uniforms. “We lost it,” she said sadly.

“We _sacrificed_ it,” T’Pock corrected.

“And we’d do it all again,” Nyota said, kneeling down. 

The cats appeared, and Hikaru picked up Number One. The white cat purred, nuzzling her face. Pike jumped into Jamie’s arms, and she and Bones held him together. Jamie’s eyes filled with gratified tears. “I wasn’t sure healing you would work.”

“It worked perfectly,” Pike said with a smile. “I’m so proud of you, Jamie.”

“Thanks,” she said. “But we lost our powers. What if something else happens?”

“It’s not really your concern,” called a voice. Everyone looked toward it, and there stood a life sized spectre of Queen Serenity. She had a smile on her face. “The Moon has been restored by your defeating Metalia, Serenity. You can return home and rule the kingdom that is your birthright.”

Jamie was quiet for several minutes. Then she said, “I’m fourteen. I live here on Earth with my friends---” She smiled at the Sailors. Then she looked up at Bones. “And my lover. It’s not time yet for me to rule, Queen. There’s so much more I want to experience and do. There’s so many places I want to see. I want to live a bit, and when I’m ready, then I’ll take the throne.” She smiled. “I was reborn on Earth to live as a teen girl, and I want to do that a while more.”

Serenity didn’t look sad or angry. She continued to smile. “Is that your true wish?”

Jamie nodded. “Yes.”

“Then I wish you happiness and love, my dear Serenity,” the Queen said. “Though, you seem to have found the latter again.”

Bones’ hands tightened on her waist.

The Queen faded, but something lay where she stood. Jamie fetched it. It was a new brooch - pink with a gold star, jewels in the Sailor Soldiers colors, and when she opened it, it had a gilded mirror with a place to rest the Ginzuishou. It had gone back to its normal shape, and Jamie fit it into position. She closed the brooch, putting it on her bow like the last one. The transformation wands all glowed for a second, then changed. All four were the same now, long and pen shaped with the Sailor’s main color, a star at the top made of gold with their planet symbol inside. They picked them up, Scotty with an ecstatic grin, Hikaru with a bright smile, Nyota with a more serene smile, and T’Pock with the barest hint of one.

Light formed around Bones, and his outfit changed into street clothes. Jamie tilted her head at him, and he shrugged in response. “I guess I’m magic too,” was what he said, and Jamie grinned.

She held his hand. “We should go save your father.”

Bones nodded. 

The other Sailors all concentrated, and another rainbow bubble formed around the six of them. In the blink of an eye, they were back at the command center. Everyone followed Jamie and Bones upstairs, with Bones carrying Geoff. They left him in a chair at a console. They locked the arcade up, and they parted ways. Jamie and Bones walked hand in hand to his house where his dad opened the door.

David stared at them for a minute before grabbing Bones in a long hug. Tears had welled up in his eyes, and Jamie hung back from them with a smile on her face. David gestured for them to come in, and Jamie shut the door behind her. 

Bones sat his father on the sofa, and Jamie nodded at him. “I always keep my word.”

David smiled. “I’ll always be grateful.”

“There’s one more thing I need to do,” Jamie said. He took her brooch off her bow, holding it over David’s head. The brooch magically opened, white light raining down on David. Something about him shifted --- his skin looked warmer, his eyes with just a touch more life… Bones placed a hand on his and closed his eyes. He grabbed Jamie’s other hand, holding it tight. Jamie saw inside David’s bloodstream --- she saw the cancer cells, few though they were, vanish. She opened her eyes, the crystal’s light fading, and she gave Bones a curious glance. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“There are apparently several things I can do now I couldn’t before,” he answered. “I’m going to have to learn about them with time, I think.”

David smiled. “I think you’ve got plenty of time together.”

Jamie smiled up at Bones. He looked down at her like she was everything, and her heart skipped a beat. David chuckled a few times as he turned on the television. “Don’t let me get in your way,” he said. “Take care of each other.”

Bones took Jamie’s hand and led her up the stairs to his room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Jamie grabbed her cellphone, checking the time. Still early enough she wouldn’t be grounded. She called her house.

Sam picked up. _Kirk residence._

“Hey,” she said. “I’m with Bones. Can you tell Mom I’m staying the night at T’Pock’s? Tell her her mom insisted because we studied too late.”

Without even seeing him, Jamie knew Sam was giving her the side eye. _You want me to aid and abet you spending the night at your boyfriend’s when you’re fourteen?_

“I’m sleeping in the guest room,” Jamie said with a sigh. “He died and got better, then was evil, and now he’s him again. Let me have this, Sam. Please?”

Sam was silent for a while. _Your life is very different from other people’s._

“Is that a yes?”

_Yeah, pretty much. I can’t argue with you. I want to hear the deets though when you come home tomorrow. Make sure you’re home right after class--- Mom won’t like you being out late on top of not coming back tonight._

Jamie jumped up and down. “Thanks, Sam! You’re the best!” She hung up, turning to Leonard.

His eyebrow was raised. “The guest room?”

“If I’d been honest, he’d have refused,” Jamie explained. “And I don’t think I want him knowing what we do when we’re alone. He’s my big brother, you know?”

Bones’ adopted a more normal expression, closing the distance between them. His hands found their way into her hair, and though it took him a second, he managed to take it down. Jamie smiled.

Bending down, Bones kissed the corner of her lips. Then the other corner. Before he could do it, Jamie grabbed him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I missed you so much,” she whispered.

He didn’t speak, he just picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her across it. He joined her within seconds, kissing her again. 

Neither of them needed to say anything more.

_\-----_

Nyota sat in her living room, admiring the new transformation wand. There was something bothering her, though she couldn’t place her finger on what exactly that was. She stepped out into her backyard, where Grandmere kept the fire pit. It had been lit earlier in the evening, somehow still burning relatively bright. Nyota knelt in front of it, making sure her hair was far away from the flames.

Sometimes when Nyota would watch a fire, visions would appear. It hadn’t happened in a few years --- her visions were a bit more temperamental now that she was older, but clearer and sharper.

She’d never been afraid of fire or being burned like most people were. She’d always respected it. Now that she was Sailor Mars she understood why, though she had never dwelled on it. 

She watched the flames flicker before her when something showed itself to her - eight people, with one before the others in white, with emblems of an upside down black crescent moon on their foreheads. A man in a robe with a crystal ball, though his face was obscured. A woman with long pink hair in a red and black gown and that same black moon on her face. A crystal palace at first surrounded by life, then shattering, becoming dead. And a giant crystal on an altar with something - or someone - lying prone inside it.

The images faded back into the flames, and Nyota stared up at the sky. The city had too much light pollution for her to see the stars, but she knew they were out there. 

She frowned. “Peace is going to be short lived.” 

The flames dwindled and died, leaving behind charred tinder and a few sparks. Nyota stirred it with a poker before giving it up. She stood, brushing the dirt off her knees, and she sighed.

She’d tell the others. They needed to be warned.

But for that moment, she decided it was better to let everyone have their night.

_\-----_

The school day came and went, like they always do, and Leonard found himself walking Jamie home when Starfleet Academy’s final bell rang. Her school bag was in her hand closest to him, so they weren’t holding hands, but they were close enough it didn’t matter. Normally they would have taken the MUNI, but it was a gorgeous day, and they both felt more like walking. 

Jamie was chattering about how well she thought she did on her English test thanks to T’Pock’s guidance, and Leonard listened while thinking. She then rambled about something Gaila told her about a boy she liked, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually comment. He just kind of made sounds of approval or disapproval.

They were walking past a park, and suddenly, Jamie grabbed him, tugging him into it. She pulled him directly in front of a fountain, and she looked up at him with a frown. “Out with it.”

“Out with what?” Leonard asked.

“What is wrong with you?” Jamie said with a sigh. “It’s like you’ve been checked out this whole walk. Am I...are you bored?”

“No,” he said. “I just am not sure what to say. I did a lot of terrible things. It’s hard to shake.”

“That wasn’t you,” Jamie said. “That was Metalia. You’d never do anything like that of your own free will, Bones. I wouldn’t love you if you would.”

Love?

“Did...you…” He stopped, trying again. “You love me?”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah.” Then she turned a bit pale. “Unless you don’t love _me_ , in which case we’ll just pretend that didn’t happen.”

“I’ve loved you all along,” Bones said, insecurities forgotten. “I just...it felt like it was too early to tell you…”

Jamie held her bag behind her with both hands. Her smile sparkled in the sun. “You did nothing wrong. It wasn’t you.”

He pulled her close. “I’ll try to remember that, darlin’.”

Jamie came up on her tiptoes, he met her halfway, and they kissed. The sky darkened above them, a weird cloud pattern formed, but neither of them cared. Until something, something round and rubbery, hit him on the back of the head. It bounced off, and Leonard opened one eye. There was a ball on the ground that looked like a cartoon version of Pike’s face with an antennae. He paid it no mind until someone heavy landed on Jamie’s head, knocking her into a bending position, the new person's arms around Bones but their mouth not reaching him.

Both of his eyes were wide circles, and he realized the person was actually a girl who couldn’t have been older than six. She started to fall, and Leonard grabbed her, carrying her up by his shoulders.

Jamie lay cursing on the ground. She sat up on her knees. “What the actual shit?”

The girl looked at Leonard with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. “Hi,” she said to him.

“Hi,” he said back. “Where did you come from?”

He put her down, and she shrugged. “That doesn’t matter.”

It kinda did, since she seemingly fell straight from the sky. Leonard knelt down, deciding to try a different tactic. “What’s your name?”

The girl gave him the side eye, and he got a good look at her. Actually, having seen childhood pictures of her, she really favored Jamie. The hair color was different - this girl’s hair was actually the color of cotton candy. It was even up in Jamie’s unusual style, though instead of round buns this girl had things that resembled bunny ears. And instead of blue, her eyes were red. Other than the coloring differences, she was almost identical to how Jamie looked as a young child.

She also looked like a rabbit, Leonard couldn’t help but think.

“Jamie,” the girl said. “My name is Jamie Joanna, but my parents and their friends call me Jo.”

“Jamie?” asked Jamie. “That’s my name.”

Jo whirled around, staring at her with a glare. “Are you Jamie Kirk?”

Jamie blinked a few times. “Yeah, I actually am. Why? What’s it to you, kid?”

The ball jumped into Jo’s arms. In a puff of smoke it changed into a Glock. Jo aimed it square at Jamie’s head. Leonard stared in disbelief as the kid took off the safety.

“Give me the Ginzuishou,” Jo said. “Give it to me right now or you’re both dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I do plan on doing the rest, but I need a little time to work out some details about the Black Moon arc before continuing. Today is June 18...give me six weeks and this will back, maybe sooner.
> 
> Thanks for reading it! I'm glad those of you who have stuck with it have.
> 
> 6/20/2015: The chapter has now been better edited. Apparently AO3 ate several paragraphs in Jocelyn's story, and in general as I was pretty sick I didn't edit this as well as I normally would have. Hope it's better now!


	13. Prelude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this little girl? What is this approaching darkness? And what is this about school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> A new darkness is approaching, and new issues are arising. New friends will be made, and new enemies too.
> 
> Welcome to the Black Moon arc.
> 
> PS Onegai means please in Japanese. Chibi means little, small, bitty, etc.

Jo held the gun at Jamie’s temple. Before she could squeeze the trigger, Leonard grabbed it out of her hand---he had it aimed at the sky when it went off, and out of it came a bouquet of white roses.

“Jesus,” Leonard said.

Jamie’s eyes had closed, and she exhaled once. “Shit.”

Leonard threw the gun across the park, picking up and grabbing the girl. He forced her to look him in the eye. “Explain yourself! Explain about the Ginzuishou, and explain what on Earth made you think threatening my girlfriend was an acceptable way to get it? And I mean it when I say you need to explain this _now_.”

Jo at first gave him a deep glare. Then her resolve wavered, her eyes welling up with frustrated tears. “Just give me the Ginzuishou. I need it.”

Jamie stood, dusting herself off with one hand on her brooch to protect it. “What’s a Ginzuishou? Why would I have whatever it is?”

Leonard shot Jamie a look over Jo’s shoulder. Jamie’s blue eyes flickered to him, and she winked really fast.

Tears fell down the girl’s cheeks. “Puu told me she has it.” She wriggled out of Leonard’s grasp, tumbling onto the ground. Her knees got scraped, but she didn’t protest or complain. She instead turned to Jamie, crawling to her and bowing her head. “ _Onegai_. Let me have the Ginzuishou.”

Jamie’s hand hadn’t left her brooch. “If I had such a thing...not saying I do, saying _if_ I did...why should I give it to you?”

The girl looked up, her eyes wide and wet. Her body shook. “I need it to save Mommy. Please, let me have it to save her. I know you have it...Puu and Daddy said so, and they never lie! Daddy’s in trouble too...please!”

Jamie didn’t look convinced. And frankly, Leonard wasn’t either. She could have been sent by a new enemy to play on their sympathies. It was too weird that she looked like Jamie with different coloring, that she knew Japanese like Jamie did, and that she knew to ask for the Ginzuishou.

It was rotten.

Jamie frowned. “I’m sorry, kid. I can’t help you.”

The gun turned back into the ball it originated as, floating over to Jo. She clutched it to her as more tears fell down her face. She sniffled twice, turned, and bolted out of the park. The streets were crowded, she was small, and they lost her in moments.

Jamie shook her head a bunch of times. “Nothing about what just happened makes any sense.”

“It does actually,” Leonard said. “If it was a trap.”

Jamie looked up at him. “That’s why I lied. I assumed the same thing.”

“I figured,” Leonard answered. He draped an arm around her shoulders, and he felt her tremble a bit. “I’m coming home with you.”

“I’ll be---” Jamie’s eyes dropped down to his shoes. “Please come home with me.”

He kissed her hair, the two of them walking to her neighborhood.

So much for peace.

_\-----_

Nyota, T’Pock, Hikaru, and Scotty had all convened at the arcade. Jamie hadn’t been able to join them, something about her mother _literally murdering her_ which Nyota felt seemed out of character for Winona Kirk. Regardless, they held court in a corner of the shop, Geoff nearby helping a girl in Nyota’s old school uniform.

Nyota paused to admire the white, blue, and pink of her new outfit. Her old uniform had just been an embroidered blouse, sweater vest, and khaki skirt as was typical of American uniforms. Starfleet Academy was an international private school, and the person who had created the dress code had been a high-ranking Japanese administrator. While the school catered to all nationalities, it was primarily based on Japanese regulations...thus the uniforms. 

She had to admit, they were fetching.

Hikaru caught on to what she was doing. “My school in London was Catholic. We looked like a more daytime appropriate version of a fetish night or something.”

“Sometimes I miss being able to wear whatever,” Scotty said. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid for once. “But then I think about how little time it takes to get ready by having an outfit already chosen, and I don’t mind so much.”

T’Pock didn’t change the expression her face. “We moved to the US when I was four. Uniforms are all I have known. Father insisted.”

Hikaru furrowed her eyebrows. “No offense but your dad sounds like a hardass. But then again my mom is too.”

Nyota and Scotty exchanged a look before clearing their throats.

T’Pock looked confused, but Hikaru got it right away. “Sorry. I shouldn’t complain about my mom since I actually have one.”

Her expression clearing, T’Pock gave Nyota an apologetic glance. 

Scotty shrugged. “It’s not so much that as we can’t really relate. My parents died four years ago, and I think I’ve romanticized them. The main thing is I wish they were here so Peggy wouldn’t have to work so bloody hard.”

Nyota shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m even missing. My mother died when I was four which facilitated our move to the US.”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. “We all moved to the US, specifically this city, when we were four except Leonard who was six. Granted I was gone from age ten until now, but it’s not a coincidence my family came back as Queen Metalia awakened.”

T’Pock nodded. “I had realized that as well. My best hypothesis, though I cannot test it, is that Queen Serenity arranged for our reincarnation and proximity for the same time and the same locale.”

“It’s probably some kind of New Silver Millennium,” Hikaru said. “I’m not clear on when or if that will be a thing, but I think it’s a possibility.”

“I believe that perhaps when Jamie is a few years older,” T’Pock said, and they all gave her interested looks, “She will possibly ascend and usher in a new Silver Millennium. Whether that means back on the Moon or here on Earth, I could not say. It is also only a hypothesis. It is entirely feasible we were reborn to stop Metalia, and now, perhaps, our work has come to an end.”

Nyota gripped her transformation pen.

Hikaru looked curious. “What’s up?”

Nyota gave them all looks. “Well. Our work hasn’t come to an end.”

Scotty’s eyes narrowed. “How?”

“Or who?” Hikaru said.

“I read the fire last night,” Nyota continued. “There are people coming. People with black moons on their foreheads.”

“Black Moon,” T’Pock said, thoughtfulness filling her voice.

“I don’t really know what to make of it,” Nyota said. “But we need to prepare. They may be here already, and we don’t realize it yet.”

Hikaru nodded. “They likely are.”

“Such rubbish,” Scotty added. “Metalia’s been done for fifteen minutes.”

Nyota sighed, closing her eyes and wiping a hand down her face. 

“We’ll beat this crew too,” Hikaru said. “They don’t have the Ginzuishou or us. They don’t stand a chance.”

“It is true,” T’Pock said. “We defeated one great evil. We can defeat another.”

“We’ll tear them apart,” Scotty agreed.

Nyota didn’t do anything except offer a half-hearted smile.

She didn’t agree.

_\-----_

Her parents not being home, Jamie ushered Bones up to her bedroom. She sat with her legs tucked up underneath her, still quite a bit shaken from the gun incident. Bones sat behind her, pulling her into his arms. Jamie grabbed his wrists, her shaking starting to subside.

Sam burst into the room without knocking though the door hadn’t been fully closed. He smiled at them for a second before taking in the looks on their faces. Sam frowned. “I came in here to ask you guys for the deets of how you saved the day. The sky got pretty gross yesterday, unnaturally cold and an ominous shade of purple and stuff. Then it cleared instantly. Figured that was you.”

Jamie shifted, pulling away from Bones to face her brother directly. “We didn’t see that up at D Point.”

Sam’s brows furrowed. 

“The arctic circle,” Bones explained. “The ocean there is nothing but permafrost. It’s where Metalia’s castle was. But we stopped her, so the world in theory is fine now.”

“In theory communism works,” Sam said. “What happened?”

“This girl appeared out of the sky demanding the Ginzuishou,” Jamie said. “She pulled a gun on me then disappeared.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “An actual _gun_?”

“It was a toy, it shot flowers,” Bones explained. “But we didn’t know that at the time.”

Sam frowned. “Regardless, that’s shitty. How does she even know about it?”

“No idea,” Bones continued. “She said her name is Jo, she looks like Jamie with pink hair, and she said something about her mom needing it.”

Pike, who had been curled up on the windowsill, jumped next to Jamie on the bed. “This could be a trap from a new enemy.”

“That’s what Bones said,” Jamie replied. “And that’s what I thought. I lied and said I’d never heard of a Ginzuishou.”

“Good call,” Sam said. “And I’m glad you’re both okay. Especially you Leonard.”

“Hey,” Jamie protested.

Sam joined them on the bed, Pike moving onto Jamie’s lap to make room. “You weren’t dead, Jamie. He was. Have some perspective.”

“Yeah I know,” she said with a sigh.

Winona called out to them, asking them to come downstairs. Bones took off his blazer and tie, Sam having changed into a pair of sweatpants and a 49ers shirt. Jamie stood, stretching, and Pike trotted out the door ahead of the teens. They wandered downstairs where Jamie and Bones froze.

That Jo girl was at the kitchen table eating toast with jam!

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he turned to Jamie for confirmation. She nodded, and his posture shifted from somewhat confused into outright hard. “Mom?”

Winona smiled as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “Your cousin Joanna is staying with us for a while! Isn’t she cute? Look at how she’s grown. The last time we saw her she could barely walk.”

All of the teens froze. “The...last time we saw her? When she’s never existed in our family before?” Sam couldn’t help but ask.

Winona’s eyes clouded for a second. “Oh Sam, don’t be silly. You know cousin Jo, we went to her christening!”

Jo froze with the toast hanging halfway out of her mouth. She picked up her ball thing that looked like Pike. It turned into an umbrella, and she opened it, swirling it in circles. Jamie’s head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and she started to get flooded by memories of cousin Jo coming every year for a few months. 

Pike growled, jumped up, and bit her, Bones, and Sam on the arm in succession. The memories were torn away, and Jamie’s head cleared. Bones had gripped the table to hold steady, and Sam had sat down. The three of them all stared at each other for a second before turning back to Jo, who was frowning. She gave Pike a frustrated look. 

“I see,” Jo said. “Well. It can’t work on everyone. Winona-Momma is fine.”

Winona excused herself to do something elsewhere in the house, and Jamie seized the opportunity. She grabbed Jo, shaking her by the shoulders. “What do you want?”

“I told you, the Ginzuishou,” Jo said. “I won’t stop until I have it. I _need_ it. Just gimme it, and I’ll go.”

Jamie growled. “Even if I had a Ginzuishou, that’s not nearly enough to go on to make me give it to you! Try this thing called actual honesty, and maybe we’d help.”

A chain came loose from the girl’s neck under her sailor collar, and a shining platinum key with garnets appeared. Jamie looked down at it. Something else was on the chain, something that honestly looked like another Ginzuishou?

Bones and Sam had noticed it too, and they were looking at each other. Before Jamie could shout at her, Bones grabbed the girl out of her hands and held her at eye level. “What’s wrong with your Momma, darlin’? Why do you need help?”

Jamie frowned.

Tears had welled up in Jo’s eyes. “It’s not my fault.”

“No one is saying that,” Sam added with a smile. “But if you could tell us what exactly is going on, we may be able to help. We can’t help at all without knowing what’s really happening. If you can be brave enough to tell us the whole story, we can do something for you. Okay?”

Jamie’s frown deepened. Why were they being so nice to her?

Jo’s tears began to fall and she sniffled every few seconds. “I can’t. I shouldn’t even be here.”

Sam took Jo from Bones and cradled her like a baby. “Sure you can. If you tell us the whole story, we can do something. We can find someone really powerful who can help your Mommy. Maybe we’d be able to find Sailor Moon.”

The crying suddenly stopped. “You know Sailor Moon?”

Sam’s eyes sparkled. “I think I know where to find her,” he said with a wink in Jamie’s direction.

“My Daddy’s told me all these stories about Sailor Moon,” Jo said. “That’s she’s brave and beautiful, that she always wins! That nothing ever goes wrong for her. That she’s the strongest in the entire world!”

Bones took Jamie’s hand, sliding his fingers in between hers. “She is all of those things and more, Jo.”

Jamie’s cheeks flushed.

Winona came back into the room, and she smiled at Sam holding Jo. “You two have always been close,” she said as she continued to cook dinner. “Leonard, you’re welcome to stay. It’s just chicken and dumplings tonight, but you’re of course welcome. George has late meetings in Cupertino so it’ll just be us and Jo.”

“Thank you, I’d like to stay,” Bones said. “Let me call my dad and tell him so he doesn’t wonder where I am.”

Jamie followed him into the living room, listening as he used his cell to call his dad. It went to voicemail, and Bones left a short message explaining he’d be home after dinner. Jamie then sidled up to him, pressing very close. She took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers like he had in the kitchen. His eyes glimmered as he looked into hers, and she smiled up at him. “You said you love me,” she said in a sing-song.

“So did you,” he replied.

Jamie looked up at him from under her lashes. “It just makes me happy.”

He bent down, kissing her with a soft, gentle press of his lips, and she practically melted in her living room, her cheeks flushing pink. They lingered together for a while, and when they parted, Jamie’s grin could have shone a light on the world.

Sam stood in the doorway with Jo holding his hand, and Jo’s eyes were locked onto Jamie and Bones’ faces. There was something in her expression, something sad and full of longing, and for the first time Jamie felt sorry for her. Wherever or whoever her parents were, she had to love them a great deal to try to steal the Ginzuishou to save them.

It didn’t make it right, of course. But it made it understandable.

Winona called them to dinner, and Jamie thought about what she’d do if something happened to her. The result wasn’t pretty, and it reminded her of what Bones had been willing to do for his father. Jo looked up curiously at Sam, and he smiled down at her. Jo’s cheeks turned pink, and she glanced away. Maybe the little munchkin had a crush or something.

Granted Jamie thought no one ever should have a thing for her brother, but it was what it was.

And he probably was grossed about by her and Bones. Jamie smirked, standing up on her tip toes and kissing Bones on the cheek. Sam rolled his eyes, and Jo got that wistful look again. Winona called them to the table, and they went. 

Jamie held one of Bones’ hands under the table, but her eyes stayed primarily on Jo.

_\-----_

Nyota stepped out of the Game Center, needing to be home earlier than the other Sailors as it was Father’s last night in SF for a few months. She swung her ponytail over one shoulder, passing through the city as she walked. Her route home took her past City Lights, so she detoured into it. She drifted into the science section, scanning the books for any possible reference, no matter how oblique, to a Black Moon.

There was one book with a frightening black crystal on the cover, and Nyota picked it up. Something about it seemed familiar, though she didn’t think she’d seen it in her vision. Something about it…something about it scared her.

Before she could close the book and take it to the register, another person bumped into her. Nyota stumbled into the wrong direction, trying to regain her balance, and she gave the person a look. They were a girl her age, long hair tied back into two bows at her temples, and she had a sorry look on her face. 

She also wore the same uniform as Nyota.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” she said. “I’m dreadful. I didn’t mean to.”

The girl was the same height as Nyota but her hair was longer and red. She had a bright smile on her face, perfect porcelain skin, and gray eyes. She extended her hand. “Marla McGivers. I’m in your class, but we didn’t get introduced today.”

Nyota shook her hand with a smile. “Nyota Uhura.”

“I know!” Marla blushed. “I mean...I sit near you. It’s, like, so cool you transferred into Starfleet. You already know the most popular girl in the eighth grade and you’re...you’re just awesome.”

Nyota blinked a few times. “I...thanks.”

Marla pointed to her book. “You’re interested in outer space?”

“Something like that,” Nyota said with a half smile.

“Me too! Especially UFOs,” Marla said. She dropped her voice down low. “Which I’ve seen.”

Nyota raised an eyebrow. 

Marla pulled out her cellphone, and brought up Instagram. She scrolled to one post and shoved it in Nyota’s face. Nyota had to take two steps back to actually be able to see it clearly. “Look!”

The sky was early dusk, purple and orange, but there was an unmistakable black shape on the horizon. It looked spikey and weird, definitely not an airplane or space shuttle. Nyota wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“This has been appearing over SF for the last 36 hours,” Marla continued. “I’m not the only one who saw it! There’s this kid who saw it too---he’s in the sixth grade, last name’s Riley. We all saw it in the club.”

“The club?” Nyota began to walk to another section of the book store. Marla followed her, catching up quickly.

“The Starfleet Academy Paranormal Investigators!” Marla grinned. “We just started it this year, and I’m the club president! Cool, huh? UC Berkeley offers the advanced degree I want, which is in Parapsychology!” Marla winked. “It’s what the Ghostbusters studied!”

Nyota nodded.

“Say,” Marla said. “Do you know anything about the paranormal? Like psychic powers or aliens or…” Marla lowered her voice after taking a glance around. “Spontaneous human combustion.”

Nyota recalled when she burned Nero to death. “No. Not _spontaneous_ combustion.”

“Well it’s totally real! I’ve been writing a paper about it,” Marla said. She linked arms with Nyota and led her around the store. Nyota nodded and listened, sort of wanting to call her a crack pot. Then she remembered she was a Magical Soldier of Justice and Love who could shoot flames out of her hands with a thought. 

She shouldn’t make fun.

They went to the registers where Nyota paid for her book. Marla grinned at her, and they walked out together. “You should join our club. We’re doing a big thing for the school festival! Do you have any supernatural talents?”

Nyota pondered this for a second. “Fortune telling.”

Marla’s eyes widened. “Really?”

For some reason Nyota felt like she could be honest. “Yes. Sometimes when I touch people I see their future.”

Marla grinned. “Wow! You’re perfect! That’s so cool...you’ve gotta join the club! We’re super into sixth sense stuff!”

Nyota smiled, though she realized T’Pock would likely not be thrilled about the whole spontaneous combustion thing. T’Pock was pretty logical and based in hard facts. Their existence as Sailor Soldiers was a fact T’Pock could accept. People immolating for no reason was not. 

But Nyota wanted more information about this UFO. There was something about it that kept almost triggering another set of visions like the ones from the fire. Something about them being on a UFO...it happened, and Nyota’s eyes went unfocused. She saw the man in white again, and he had a van Dyke beard and a black crescent on his forehead. Black crystal earrings hung from his lobes, and he grabbed a woman, holding her close to him. If Nyota hadn’t known better, she’d have thought the woman was Jamie in her Princess Serenity form.

There was another vision of a girl in a long black gown with a sheer red blouse and gems and long pink hair in a style like Jamie’s. She was beckoning for Nyota to come closer with a cold, wicked smile, but something about her almost compelled Nyota to answer.

That was intercepted by a woman in a pink striped outfit surrounded by powerful blue flames. Nyota could actually feel their heat, and she started to sweat in response. She returned to reality, Marla giving her a long look. “Wow. You just had a psychic vision, didn’t you?”

“...Yes,” Nyota said. “But I can’t tell you what I saw. I don’t even understand it. It’s not precise.”

Marla shrugged, smiling still, and tugged on Nyota’s hands. “Join the club. We’ll make you a star.”

Nyota didn’t understand why, but she nodded. “Okay.”

Marla squealed and laughed. “Great! See you tomorrow!” Marla took off toward a MUNI station, leaving Nyota alone with her book. She didn’t really mind though...it might be nice to have a friend outside of the Sailors.

Especially a friend who didn’t run at the sound of her visions.

_\-----_

Leonard was in Jamie’s room, laying on his stomach on the floor next to her as they did their homework. The door was cracked, and Jamie was kicking her legs up one at a time in a weird rhythm that didn’t quite match the music she had playing. And her musical taste was about what he expected knowing her fondness for manga, anime, and video games. 

Hatsune Miku blared through her sound system.

He had no idea what she was saying, because Leonard took Latin. But Jamie was humming along, occasionally singing, as she studied her kanji. Leonard didn’t have any tests or quizzes that week, thank God, but he had a lot of reading. 

For history.

Blech.

Jamie sang under her breath, and Leonard decided she had a good voice. She wouldn’t win American Idol, but she was pretty good. Good enough for the school festival in a few days if she cared. 

Speaking of…

“Hey,” he said, and Jamie glanced at him. “Wanna go to the festival together? Just us?”

Jamie’s eyes sparkled. “Only if you promise to pay for the street food.”

Leonard chuckled. “Fried things on sticks.”

Jamie grinned. “The manga club is doing yakitori, takoyaki, and okonomiyaki. It’s like Japanese pizza.”

“Hrm,” Leonard said. “That actually sounds pretty good. The other stuff I like, but I’ve never had okonomiyaki.”

Jamie grinned. “I’m in the manga club, that’s how I know this. Ukyo from Ranma ½ is an okonomiyaki chef.”

Leonard nodded. “I’m in the science club and on the football team.”

“American or everyone else’s football?” Jamie asked.

“Everyone else’s,” Leonard clarified.

“No wonder you’re so fit,” Jamie said. “I was planning on going out for track this year. I like running. But I mean...I’m not sure I’ll have the time.”

Leonard nodded. “I may have to quit soccer.”

Jamie closed her book, drifting closer to him. She had changed into a t-shirt with the characters from Bleach on it and a pair of denim shorts. Pink striped socks adorned with little bunnies completed the outfit, and Leonard was struck by how cute she was. She was right up on him, her hands in his back pockets, and her face nuzzling his jawline. “Wanna close the door?”

Leonard’s hand landed on her thigh past her shorts. “We’re not allowed to.”

Jamie looked at him. “Who’s gonna know? Sam’s door is closed. Mom is entertaining Jo and waiting downstairs for Dad to heat up dinner for him.”

Leonard looked toward the cracked door. He shook his head a few times. “I’ll settle for this tonight.” He kissed her. “And this.”

Jamie surged towards him, absolutely taking a mile when he gave an inch, and it became very hard to think or do anything except hold her close, kissing her the only way he knew how---with fervor and all the love in his heart. He knew how young they were and how there was no way it could happen, but his blood was singing to him how he wanted to marry her. 

The feeling was so strong he backed away, blinking in the light of her room. Jamie gave him a quizzical look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong exactly,” he said. “But...do you ever think about the future?”

Jamie shrugged, pushing him onto his back. She straddled his waist, leaning down with her pigtails falling around them. She reached up and undid the buns first, bobby pins being set next to his hand. Then came the rubber bands, and her hair flowed around them like a velvet curtain. As always when her hair was down, Leonard stared in shock and awe at her beauty.

She placed his hands on her thighs practically up the hem of her shorts. “No,” she finally answered. “I think about here and now.”

Leonard leaned up toward her as her hands began to unbutton his school shirt. “Not even in regards to us?”

Jamie shrugged one shoulder. “We’re destined. What’s to dwell on?”

It wasn’t quite the answer he wanted, so he tried again. “What about us in a few years? When we’re in college? What do you want then?”

Jamie’s hands stopped. She looked at him. “This is a leading line of questions.”

For some reason Leonard felt like he might be starting a fight. “I want a marriage. With you. And kids.”

Jamie furrowed her brows. Then her face turned a bit awkward and sad, a deep frown and dull pain in her eyes. “You...may not get that.” He opened his mouth to object, but Jamie put her hand over his mouth. “Okay so like...my body doesn’t...it...things that should be natural for me to do as a fourteen year old girl are really painful and terrible if I don’t follow certain medical procedures. So we’re...not honestly sure I can have children.”

Oh.

“I thought,” he said. “The marriage part...I thought that was your objection.”

Jamie smiled, though it was sad. “No. I love the idea of being your wife, but I don’t know that I can give you any children. And I’m sorry for that, but I’m too young for the fertility testing. It’s just there’s a lot wrong in that area where it’s probably not possible. It’s kind of a bum deal because why would Mother have reincarnated me in this body if I can’t continue the line? But maybe...maybe one day with the Ginzuishou, I can will it.”

Leonard stroked the hair off her face. “We’ll worry about it in a few years. I just...I know what I want when I think of the future. Us, a kid or two, and Silver Millennium.”

“I can promise you will get at least two out of three,” Jamie said. She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back, and then they rolled onto the ground with him on top of her. The kissing grew more passionate, more heated, but then something dropped onto his head.

Again.

Leonard broke the kiss and stared at the ball. It was the ball like Pike, its eyes glowing with a bit of static. Leonard and Jamie turned and there stood Jo. She had a hesitant look on her face, a deep frown beyond her years. “Hi.”

“Uh, hi,” Leonard said. 

“I’m lonely,” Jo said. “Can I sit with you?”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed and her mouth flattened into a straight line.

Jo rubbed her toes into the carpet, and Leonard realized her socks actually had little red bunnies on them at the top like Jamie’s had pink ones. She really did resemble a rabbit if it were made human, but the main thing he noticed was how sad she looked. She looked desperate and lonely, her eyes shaking a bit with unshed tears, and her mouth flat like Jamie’s.

The annoyance cleared up on Jamie’s face, and she sighed. “C’mere, kid.”

Jo shuffled over, sitting in between them. She looked at Jamie for a while with a combination of pretend boldness and fear. Then she turned to Leonard with obvious affection. Leonard pat her on the head, but when he did he saw a palace made out of crystal, and a large stone altar with a giant crystal on top of it. It looked like the Ginzuishou, actually. And a man in a lavender cape the color of the sunrise leading Jo by the hand, though Leonard couldn’t see his face. The man’s hairstyle seemed familiar though.

Before he could process it, black lightning over took the vision revealing a man in a robe with almost eerie rainbow clawed hands and a girl with pink hair in a black gown beckoning. She had a black moon on her forehead, and she looked a lot like an older version of Jamie. Then it ended, and Leonard shook his head.

Jo gave him a look. “Are you scared?”

“No,” Leonard said, giving Jamie a look over her head. Jamie nodded, understanding he meant they’d talk about it later. “Just thinking, little one.”

Jo made a face. “Don’t call me little one.”

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Don’t be rude, string bean.”

Jo glared at her. “Don’t call me string bean either. I have a name. Use that.”

Jamie’s jaw had a hard set to it, and Leonard touched her hand. Jo snuggled towards him, and the ball rolled closer. Its eyes blinked a few times, and then it began to chant in a high pitched male voice _Small Lady. Small Lady._

Jamie put her hair back up. How she could do that without a mirror was anyone’s guess. “Small Lady?”

“That’s what Mommy calls me,” Jo said proudly. “Small Lady is my name.”

“Would you like us to call you Small Lady then?” Leonard asked.

Jo shrugged with a smile. “Nah. You can just keep using Jo.”

“ChibiJo,” Jamie said with a sigh.

Jo glared. “I know what that means.”

“Well, yeah since you knew the word _onegai_ ,” Jamie said. “ChibiJo.”

Jo stuck her tongue out at her. The ball continued to chant _Small Lady_. “What is that thing anyhow?” asked Leonard.

The ball’s antenna glowed. _Hello! I am Pike-P! Pleased to meet you._

Pike-P?

It did strongly resemble Pike. Pike came into the room then, giving the ball a curious look. He walked to it, pushing on its nose with a paw. _Hello! I am Pike-P! Pleased to meet you._

Pike tilted his head to one side, then looked at Leonard, Jamie, and Jo. His expression softened, a smile forming on his mouth. His lime green eyes glinted with something akin to pleasure.

“What’s got you so interested?” Jamie asked.

“You just look like a family,” Pike answered with a shrug. 

Jamie’s glare could have been felt in space. She grabbed a pillow and took aim. Pike snorted, turning tail and running out the room before she could hit him. Jo looked annoyed as well. Then she turned back into the sad little girl that interrupted their alone time, and Leonard shifted her so she sat on his lap. She faced him, wrapping her little arms around his neck. 

“You should be my boyfriend,” Jo declared.

Jamie made a loud offended sputter. “He’s _my_ boyfriend, ChibiJo.”

“She’s right, ChibiJo,” Leonard said. “Jamie’s my girlfriend, and I love her very much.”

Jo pouted. “Fine.”

Jamie sighed, shaking her head. She picked back up her English book and began to read it again.

Leonard picked up something he’d gotten from the game center. He held it near Jo’s face - it was a stuffed Tuxedo Mask with a rose. Using a little magic, he made it imitate Pike-P. _Hello Small Lady! I am Tuxedo Mask._

Jo’s eyes lit up. She reached out for it before remembering her manners. “May I please?”

“It’s yours,” Leonard said.

Jo held it to her, eyes shining with gratitude.

Sam opened the door and came inside. He gave the three of them a long look, similar to the one Pike had, before clearing his throat. “Mom says it’s Jo’s bed time.”

Jo left Leonard’s lap, holding the stuffed Tuxedo Mask with Pike-P floating up around her head following her. She poked her head around the door and told them good night. Sam watched her go, waiting for her door to shut. “There’s something about that kid,” he said after a while.

“You sense it too, huh?” Jamie said.

“Yeah I’m not sure how,” Sam said. “Or why. But there’s something about her. Not exactly bad, but she’s obviously withholding information. And she’s obviously picked our family for a reason.”

Leonard checked the time -- he needed to get going. He stood and stretched, folding his tie and blazer into his bag. “I better go. Jamie, do you want to come over tomorrow?”

Jamie nodded with a big grin.

“Okay good,” Leonard said. He bent down and kissed her in between her buns. “G’night. You too Sam.”

“Night Leonard.” Sam waved. Leonard heard the siblings talking as he walked down the hall. He made it home, and his father was in bed already. It would be awhile, Ginzuishou or not, before his dad would fully regain his strength from the cancer. Leonard went into his father’s room. He wasn’t asleep---he was lounging with the tv on.

“Hi Dad,” Leonard said as he sat near David.

“Did you have a good time at your girlfriend’s?” Dad asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard asked. “Dad?”

“What is it, son?” David said, giving him his full attention.

“Something’s coming,” Leonard said. “Something serious and strong. I’m going to have to fight again. So is Jamie.”

Dad didn’t look surprised. “I wish you wouldn’t have to.”

“Me too,” Leonard said. “But it’s why I exist. If I was a girl, I’d be Sailor Earth I think.”

Dad held up the newspaper, which had a picture of the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask in it. It was from a while ago, the battle where Mary was revealed as Sailor Jupiter. The headline read _Who are the Sailor Team?_

Leonard shrugged.

Dad sighed and took it back. “Just be careful, Len. Please.”

Leonard smiled. “Turns out I’m pretty hard to kill.”

Dad nodded. “I’d rather you never found that out.”

“Me too,” Leonard answered with honesty. “But I have a purpose. They need me.”

“I know,” Dad said. “Just be careful. And if you have to disappear for a while, let me know so I can give an excuse to your school.”

“Sure.” Leonard leaned over and hugged his dad. “I’ll let you get some rest. Have a good night, Dad.”

“Night son.” Leonard walked out, shutting the door behind him.

He went down the hall to his room, changing into his pajamas. He curled up in bed with a book, glasses on his face as he thought about Jamie. He wasn’t honestly sure she really needed him to fight evil, now that he thought of it. 

But he had to be there for her and try to protect her the same.


	14. Infiltration - Sailor Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Moon Clan have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like school festivals are a very common thing in Japan, particularly in private schools, but if you think about how common school carnivals are in the US or school fairs, it's not that weird.
> 
> Memory Alpha and Memory Beta have not been really helpful in telling me the name of anyone from their group not Kodos or his daughter, so if you start recognizing some peeps from Sailor Moon more that's probably why. Rubeus, Esmeruade, Sapphir, and Demande are Trek. The Akiyashi sisters are the same though, because unfortunately there's just nothing on Kodos' peeps. I got the other generals from Memory Beta, for the record. They were the names I liked best.
> 
> Henshin Yo is Japanese for "transform!"
> 
> Sam is slowly becoming more important. There's a reason why he knows and Shingo never did.
> 
> Also I tried and tried to see a way out of how this chapter ends, and I just couldn't. I'm sorry.

Jamie had woken up early enough to sit and have breakfast, so that was what she did that Saturday morning in her house. Sam sat next to her eating a pile of toast and bacon, which Jamie also had.

Jo came down the stairs with her hair down - it was very long for a six year old girl’s, hitting below her shoulder blades. She wore the blue sailor top and skirt she had on everyday that Winona usually washed. It occurred to Jamie then that Jo came with just the clothes on her back, Pike-P, and that chain around her neck that Jamie wanted to examine in greater depth. It really did look like a Ginzuishou was on it. There was something about the key too...much fancier than any house key Jamie had ever seen.

Jo sat at the table as Winona poured her a glass of juice. A plate of bacon and toast was put in front of the little girl, and Jo grabbed the jar of strawberry jam sitting out. Jamie took her toast the same way, and she watched her nibble on a piece.

Jamie, who had finished her food, got up and put her plate in the sink. She rinsed it free of crumbs and grease, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. Sam stood next to her doing the same, and he flicked water on her. Jamie squealed and splashed him in return. Sam laughed really loud, running up the stairs to change his shirt.

Jamie snickered, drying her hands off on the dish towel. When she turned, Jo stared at her. “What is it, ChibiJo?”

Jo rolled her eyes at the name. “I don’t have a brother. I’ve always wanted one.”

Jamie shrugged. “Maybe your parents will have another kid.” She grabbed her purse, pausing to check her appearance in the mirror. She had make up on for the first time in a while, and she adjusted her bangs a bit before reapplying her lip gloss. “Bye Mom!” she called.

“Be home by ten,” came Winona’s answer.

“Got it,” Jamie replied with a grin as she left the house, closing the door behind her. She skipped down her front walk, closing the gate in front of her house behind her. She walked to the closest MUNI station, taking the bus to her school.

Halfway there she got a text from Bones. _OMW darlin’._

Jamie grinned, typing a quick _See you there!_ with a heart emoji.

She got off the bus at her stop, reigning in the urge to sprint. She looked outside of the school, and she had beaten Bones. Jamie sighed, a bit disappointed, but she stood next to one of the columns and shrugged. She stared off in one direction when a pair of hands covered her eyes, causing her to jump and shout.

Bones soft laughter tickled her ear. “Gotcha.”

Jamie grinned, turning around to face him. She stood up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her in broad daylight in front of their school, and Jamie loved every second of it.

“Uh,” a voice said from nearby. Jamie broke the kiss to look; a younger boy stood before them with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He gave them a look that was moderately perplexed. “Mister McCoy?”

Bones sighed. “I keep telling you, Kevin, you don’t have to call me Mister all the time.”

Jamie realized now she’d seen this kid around the halls at Starfleet. He looked to be in sixth grade or thereabouts. And why was he calling Bones mister? “Can we help you?”

“I just didn’t realize you have a girlfriend, Mister McCoy,” Kevin continued. “Or that she’d be...well. Nevermind.”

Jamie’s brows furrowed. Shrugging, Bones gestured between them. “Jamie Kirk, meet Kevin Riley. Kevin just started at Starfleet this year. And he…”

“Mister McCoy is the best Starfleet Academy has to offer,” Kevin said with a shining smile. Jamie started to imagine Alphonse Elric going on about Ed complete with giant fans and cartoon backgrounds. “He’s the best student in the school, he’s super smart...he’s the best!”

Jamie wasn’t sure about the best student part because T’Pock existed, but it was cute how Bones was blushing at his praise. “Yeah, I’m inclined to think he’s the best too,” she said as she looked up at him. “This is really cute. You’re his _sempai_.”

Kevin and Bones both looked at her with perplexed expressions.

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Jamie’s smile grew brighter. “In Japan, if you mentor someone that is your junior or younger than you, you’re their _sempai_ and they’re your _kohai_. It’s not just true at school, but in workplaces and stuff.” She pointed at Kevin. “You’re Bones’ _kohai_. Like I said, it’s cute.”

Kevin was a bit shorter than Jamie, and he gave her a steely look from where he stood. Even though the festival was advertised as being a casual affair, he wore a short sleeved dress shirt with a tie and khakis, while Bones wore a Cat’s Laughing t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some Wayfarers covering his eyes. Jamie gave Kevin a long, challenging look; he sized her up right back, before scoffing and turning away. “I’ll talk to you later, _sempai_ ,” he said with an obvious dig at Jamie. Then he disappeared in the crowd.

“What was _that_ about?” Jamie asked. 

Bones shrugged. “He’s a nice kid, but his hero worship can be a bit intense. I think he’s just mad I never said anything about having a girlfriend to him.”

Jamie frowned. “You um...don’t tell people about us?” 

Bones didn’t seem to catch the hurt in her voice. “It just hadn’t come up,” he said more casually than Jamie felt he should. He took her hand, leading her onto the school grounds. Everything was bright colors and super packed, parents, kids, and SF residents alike. The Starfleet school festival was a big deal every year, and Jamie loved it.

But Bones’ cavalier attitude bugged her for the rest of the day.

_\-----_

Mary stood by a wall with Hikaru, looking over the crowd. “So what do you want to do first?” she asked with a gesture of her thumb.

Number One stood perched on Hikaru’s left shoulder. “Takoyaki would not be snubbed,” the cat declared.

Hikaru glanced at her. “At your last vet appointment, your doctor said you needed to lose a couple pounds.”

Number One huffed, swishing her tail with an annoyed glint in her blue eyes. “Fine. See if I keep your feet warm at night from now on.” She jumped down, skittering off into the crowd. Hikaru shrugged.

Mary took Hikaru’s arm and steered her towards the food stalls. “You lived in Japan, right?”

“Well, I was born there,” Hikaru said. “Dad’s job has offices in Tokyo, London, SF, DC, and NYC. I moved here when I was four. Then I moved to London until a few months ago.”

“So continental,” Mary said. “Did you get to keep your stuff each time?”

“Yeah, Dad’s company paid to ship it everywhere,” Hikaru said. She looked at Mary. For some reason she couldn’t bring herself to call her Scotty the way the others did. She just...made more sense as a Mary in her head. 

The food stalls were packed, as all of the international and cooking based clubs had set up shop to raise funds for their activities. Mary had never had some kinds of international foods in spite of living in SF, mostly because her family didn’t have a lot of money for dining out. Hikaru bought them an Okonomiyaki to split. 

Mary had opened her wallet, but Hikaru waved her off.

Hikaru bought them some mochi and boba tea as well; the beloved taro for Hikaru, and strawberry for Mary. They managed to somehow find an empty bench and sit, chatting about things as they ate.

“I really like this,” Mary said as she took a big bite of the okonomiyaki. “It’s almost like a pizza. Except with mayonnaise.”

“Everything in Japan comes with mayonnaise,” Hikaru said with a shrug. “You also eat KFC on Christmas.”

Mary froze in the middle of a bite. She stared at Hikaru for a while.

Hikaru smiled. “Different cultures, Mary.”

“No, it’s not that,” Mary said. “I’m just trying to imagine if I tried that for Christmas and how Peg would likely make me get a job or something in retaliation. Though I should probably do that when I turn sixteen anyhow to help out.”

Hikaru frowned. “Is money really that tight for you two?”

“We got a good settlement from Ma and Da’s life insurance and the airline,” Mary said. “But Peggy has been staunch about saving a lot of it for our college. Though she’s putting me before her to keep us afloat. She takes some classes part time, though, and has been slowly working her way to a BS in computer science. Things will be better then. She won’t have to work so hard.”

Hikaru thought about how much money her family had, though it wasn’t as much as T’Pock’s. Her heart ached in response for Mary; her sister worked two jobs and Mary got financial aid to be at Starfleet. Hikaru’s mom wrote a check every fall and was done with it. 

It wasn’t fair.

Mary took another bite of the okonomiyaki. “I bet I could make this if we have the right stuff. I think Peggy would like it. I usually make a big dinner so she has the leftovers for lunch at her jobs, and so I have them for lunches here. She wanted to come today, but her part time gig wouldn’t let her off.”

“I’d like to meet her,” Hikaru said.

Mary grinned. “Sure! We can have a small dinner party. I’ll even make something for Number One.”

As if summoned the cat appeared, curling up around Hikaru’s legs. “Just a tin of sardines is fine. In oil, preferably, not water.”

Mary snorted. “As you wish.”

Hikaru took a bite of the green tea mochi, watching her fellow students. Jamie’s brother was walking past them in a lacrosse uniform, and he looked very fetching. Mary caught it as well. “Oi! Sam!”

Sam stopped, turned to the sound of his name, and brightened. He came over, regular trainers on his feet. A pair of UnderArmour lacrosse cleats were slung over his shoulder, tied together by the laces. The back of his jersey read _Kirk 26_. “Hey!”

“What’s with the gear?” Hikaru asked with a grin.

“We’re doing an exhibition match,” Sam said. “I’m on the team wearing our home Jerseys. Half the squad is Away.”

“Oh cool!” Mary said. “What time? We’ll come cheer you on!”

Sam brightened. Then he leaned in, lowering his voice. “ An hour from now. None of the other team has Sailor Soldiers cheering them on. That’s wicked awesome.”

“You from Boston now, brah?” Hikaru teased as she looked into his blue eyes. They were a different shade than his sister’s bright sparkling sky - Sam’s eyes were more the color of a storm, flecked with gray and a tiny bit of hazel from heterochromia. Hikaru decided she liked them.

Mary definitely did, flushing a bit at his closeness. She looked super cute that way, her freckles getting masked by the pink. Hikaru couldn’t decide which of them was cuter. She ultimately determined there was no reason to choose, and she went back to eating her mochi. Number One gave her a look, but Hikaru didn’t know how to read it. Sam noticed the cat then, and he crouched down to pet her. She nuzzled his finger as he stroked around her ears. “Nice to have someone notice me for a change,” Number One said.

Sam didn’t look surprised at her talking, but then Hikaru realized he was in on the secret which meant he knew about Pike. They shared a house, after all. He stood back up with a wave and a grin. “I gotta head to the field. Warm ups and all that jazz. I’ll look for you two in the stands.”

He took off but not before grabbing a baguette cored and filled with smoked salmon and brie from the French club’s stall. Hikaru and Mary both watched him go for a bit before turning back to each other. Mary still had a bit of a blush, but the way she was looking at Hikaru was interesting.

It was almost like she was looking at Hikaru the way she looked at Sam.

Hikaru’s own cheeks flushed, and she turned back to the mochi. She’d been hogging it, she realized, and she passed a piece to Mary. “Here you go, Rose.”

The starry eyed look faded out of Mary’s eyes into confusion. “What?”

Hikaru realized what she’d done and flushed harder. “Well you’re...your earrings are roses when you’re Sailor Jupiter. And you’re...like a wild Scottish rose.”

“It’s supposed to be Irish rose,” Mary said like she was correcting herself. Her eyes had gone a bit unfocused. “But sure, you can call me Rose. I think I like it better than Scotty, to be honest. Scottys are dogs or boys. Yeah I’m a good fighter, but I’m not a boy.” Hikaru reached out to stroke her face before realizing that might be unwanted, so she instead stretched like that was what she meant to do the whole time. Mary didn’t seem convinced at first, but she went back to drinking the boba tea. “I think these pearl things are weird, but I like them.”

“It’s tapioca,” Hikaru said.

“Oh,” Mary continued.

There was a silence between them, and it stretched kind of awkward, though Hikaru wasn’t really sure why that would be the case. It wasn’t like anything had happened.

Right?

_\-----_

Nyota sat in a tent with a fan whirring in the background, holding a girl a grade below her’s hand.

Brief flashes passed before her eyes, and Nyota frowned, sussing them out. Finally, she looked at the girl’s face. “You are going to have to work hard for what you earn,” she said, “but it will be worth it. You are going to be very successful.”

The girl grinned, jumping up from the table. She gave her five dollars, and held Nyota’s hand a second time. “Thank you!”

Nyota smiled. 

The next girl who came in was in tears. She looked startled, very much like a young horse would be by a gunshot. She sat in the chair across from Nyota while choking back a sob. Nyota wasn’t sure what to do, so she held out her hands palms up. The girl sobbed for real, holding her hands in Nyota’s.

“Tell me I won’t die before I graduate,” the girl said, her voice wavering. “Please tell me I make it to college.”

Nyota’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open as well. “Um…” She shook herself out of it. “I’ll do my best.” She focused and emptied her mind at the same time, closing her eyes. The flashes that hit her about this girl were of her as a happy bride sometime in the future.

How odd that she got the idea she’d die young.

“Rest assured,” Nyota said. “You will live to marry in about ten years.”

The girl’s tears cleared up instantly, a smile forming on her face. Then it hardened in anger. “She’s a fraud,” she muttered. “I want my money back.”

Marla came out from behind a curtain. “From Nyota?” she asked. 

“No, from that other girl,” she explained. “The other fortune teller told me I’d die next year in an accident. She said it was absolute.”

Marla looked at Nyota. “What other fortune teller?”

The girl gave them a twenty instead of just five. She straightened her shirt collar and ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. “I’m going to destroy her. She ripped me off.” She turned and flounced out of their tent, her posture set with righteous fury. Nyota and Marla followed her through the crowd, Marla putting a sign up saying they would be back in a few minutes. 

They wandered away from the bulk of the fair to the back of the school, where a pink tent sat with a black moon emblem above its door. Nyota stared at it a second, before a stench hit her nostrils. Marla stood next to her gagging, covering her mouth from it as well.

“It stinks like burned barbeque,” Marla complained. She and Nyota went around the back of the tent, and there was a pile of burned corpses. Nyota’s eyes watered and widened in horror, as she covered her mouth. Marla paused to get sick, throwing up her lunch. “Oh God, it’s really true,” Marla said. “Spontaneous human combustion.”

Nyota didn’t think that was the case. She steered Marla into the back of the tent. There stood people who looked like some of Starfleet’s faculty, but something about the way they moved was off. They moved too stiff, like they were artificial.

Nyota could only make out someone else’s back, but she was a girl with long curly purple hair that part of it was shaped like cat ears. She wore a Starfleet academy high school girl’s uniform, which meant a navy blue instead of a royal blue with red stripes and bows instead of pink, and Nyota was hard pressed to find it attractive on someone so vile.

“Ah yes,” the girl said. “You have a weak heart. You’ll be dead in six months, poor thing. May as well make the best of it. I’m sorry for your misfortune.”

Nyota’s mouth dropped for the second time. She was giving fortunes telling people when they’d die? That was horrid. And untrue, if Nyota’s last experience with this was anything to go by.

“Excuse me,” Nyota said. The girl turned to her. 

There was a black crescent moon on her forehead.

An image of this girl from one of Nyota’s visions in the fire came rushing back, though in that the girl had been wearing a pink suit with purple stripes. But it was the same hair, the same cold stare, the same face.

Nyota pulled her transformation wand out of her jeans’ pocket. Marla gave it an odd look. “Mars Star Power, Make up!” Nyota transformed instantly, the familiar feel of the sailor outfit covering her like armor. 

Marla gasped, giving Nyota a long look. “Wow. Wait. You’re one of the Sailor Team?”

“Not now, Marla,” Nyota said. She pointed at the girl. “You. Explain yourself.”

The girl smirked and the tent disappeared. She pulled on her skirt, and her outfit changed into the pink and purple ensemble she wore in Nyota’s visions. “Hello. My name is Koan. I wonder if you are the one I’ve seen in my dreams.”

Nyota’s finger stayed pointed at Koan. 

Koan walked to the left, her purple feathered shoes clicking along the way. “I told Kodos I sensed a great power in this time, a power with the gift of fire like me.” She turned and gave Nyota a cold smile. “Is it you? Are you the flame warrior?”

There was the sound of people running up behind Nyota. “Sailor Mars,” came Jamie’s voice. “Are you okay?”

Nyota didn’t speak, but she glanced at her out of the corner of her vision and nodded.

Hikaru and Scotty were to Nyota’s right, Leonard and T’Pock to her left. For the first time, T’Pock looked openly worried. “Nyota,” she said.

“Everybody!” Hikaru shouted. “ _HENSHIN YO_! Venus Star Power, Make up!”

“Moon Crystal Power, Make up!” Jamie shouted a second after her. 

“Mercury Star Power, Make up!” T’Pock was next.

Scotty and Leonard were last, not having any knowledge of the Japanese language. “Jupiter Star Power, Make up!”

Leonard didn’t have a phrase, he just became Tuxedo Mask. The Sailor Team was assembled.

Koan tilted her head to the side, licking her lips once. Her purple lipstick stayed flawless. “I think I recognize most of you...how funny that you’re here in this time! Oh well...we’ve beaten you before, we can beat you again.”

“Yeah not likely,” Sailor Jupiter said. She pulled her hands a few feet apart, lightning gathering in between them. The electricity built and built and then she hurled it like a softball. “Sparkling Wide Pressure!”

Koan dodged it, but the impact against the field sounded like a bomb. The crowd noise in the distance ceased as one, people coming running towards them. T’Pock turned and held out her arms when they came too close. “Stop. Do not come any closer. We will handle this.”

The crowd looked confused and scared, Sam among them in the front. He quickly took charge, helping to herd the people back to safety with a nod at his sister. Koan snapped her fingers, and blue flames formed at their tips. She aimed and shot them at the Sailors. She missed, but she had tried, and the flames were powerful, refusing to die.

Nyota took this as her cue, spinning her arm in a circle around her whole body. “Burning Mandala!” she cried as rings of fire shot towards Koan. She scored a hit, charring her body and clothing. 

Hair still on fire, Koan focused her eyes on Nyota. “Prince Kodos will definitely want you.”

Without another word, she aimed and before anyone could stop her, Nyota was engulfed in her blue flames. Luckily, since Nyota _was_ fire, it didn’t harm her. But it did imprison her---she was unable to move, unable to even scream. She barely managed to turn her head to T’Pock, who stared in abject horror. 

The horror lasted only a second before T’Pock put her hands on chest and shouted “Shine Aqua Illusion!” Mystical water doused against Nyota, but it was of no use. The water didn’t put out the fire, and Nyota was still trapped.

For the first time since they’d met, T’Pock looked utterly lost, like she had no idea what to do. Her eyes were wide circles, and her mouth was gaping. 

Sailor Moon however, was furious. “I need a way to stop her like right now,” she said. 

Tuxedo Mask put his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t have any powers like this.”

Sailor Moon held out her hand. “The Moon Stick won’t help...it’s for healing people. Damn it!”

Letting go of her shoulders, Tuxedo Mask put his hands in hers. When he did, a light emanated from the two of them. When the light burst into a blinding brightness, it abated into a rod in Sailor Moon’s hands. The handle was two feet long, bright pink, with golden stars covering it. Yellow wings formed near the top surrounding a heart with a red stone in the center. Topping off the rod was a clear gem like a ruby, round and large, surrounded by gold on one side with a crown at its top. 

Sailor Moon stared at it, as did Tuxedo Mask. “Did...did your love for me do this?” she asked as she looked up at him.

Tuxedo Mask didn’t look like he had an answer. “I...maybe?”

“A mystery for another time, gang,” Sailor Venus said.

“Right,” Sailor Moon said. She aimed the rod at Koan. “I’ll never forgive you for hurting my friend! I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” The gem in the rod glowed, bright like a full moon. “Moon Princess Halation!”

A powerful blast of energy came out of the rod, annihilating Koan in one move. There was nothing left of her but ash drifting away on a breeze. 

Sailor Moon dropped her arms, and all of them ran to Nyota. T’Pock held up a hand, reaching out to her. The flames were unkind, burning through her glove. T’Pock jerked her hand back, summoning a small bit of water to douse it. Her eyes stayed focused on Nyota’s face the entire time, and she frowned.

A man appeared above them in a pair of camouflage pants, a brown vest with nothing under it, and the same black moon on his forehead. “If you’ll excuse us,” he said. He gestured with his hand, and the flames encasing Nyota rose up into the sky.

With her inside them.

Nyota aimed her eyes down at the Sailors. 

A giant ship hovered above them, large and shaped like a twenty pointed star. Nyota disappeared inside it while someone screamed her name like they were bleeding out. And because it was so unlike her, she didn’t immediately realize the person screaming was T’Pock.

The ship closed, and Nyota was taken down to a room. It was so full of negative energy that the flames around her were snuffed out and her transformation immediately reverted back to her blouse and jeans.

She fell to the ground, confused and stunned.

The man smiled above her. He lifted her face by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, dear,” he said. “Long as you’re useful, we’ll keep you around.”

It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe. There was so much dark energy in the room she felt stifled, like she was slowly dying. Like she was even drowning. She missed T’Pock and Jamie. She needed to find a way out.

She fell into a laying position, her eyes going shut. Perhaps for good.


	15. Abduction - Sailor Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Pock has a lot to deal with right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akiyashi is the name of the Sisters in the Japanese version of Sailor Moon. It typically gets translated to the Spectre Sisters. Akiyashi, from what I understand is more like a water demon or something really scary. IDK I could spend weeks looking into this, but also I could be writing instead of that so here we are.
> 
> If you know Sailor Moon and you know Diana, Colt shouldn't surprise you that much because of who Luna and Artemis are. Just putting that out there.
> 
> I'm a few hours later than usual for posting this because of needing to edit it better. I've been having some hand issues that have prevented me from writing as well as I can normally. Suffice to say, this has been nitpicked so there should be no errors.
> 
> I've made Sam a lot more important but we don't see his full importance until I start adapting Dream aka SuperS. It's a thing. (He's not Helios.)
> 
> We get Jo's POV this chapter because we need it. And I hope T'Pock's works for you.

Leonard lay on his side next to Jamie with one hand holding her cheek. Her face was all smiles, but her eyes were filled with worry.

“Any word?” Leonard asked.

Jamie shook her head. “Pike’s been searching non-stop at the command center, and he hasn’t found a trace of her. We’ve got no clue as to where they took her.”

Frowning, Leonard continued to touch her face. Jamie’s hair was down, pooling all over the bed like silk. He brushed a few strands off her forehead. “Maybe I can try.”

Jamie’s brows furrowed.

“When I touch things, I see things,” Leonard explained. “People too. Give me something of hers, and I may be able to see where she is.” Jamie’s eyes brightened, her face warming up. It was the first time she looked happy since Nyota got taken. Leonard smiled. “Let me have even just a hair tie of hers, and I’ll try.”

Jamie climbed out of the bed, grabbing something from her purse. She rejoined him in a kneeling position, her hair covering her like drapes. She handed him something thin and papery. Leonard peered at it --- it was a strip of photobooth pictures of the five Soldiers taken at Crown. He held it in his hands, closing his eyes.

There was a blackness, deeper than the normal kind when a person’s eyes were closed, and then suddenly he was hit by a wave of heat. There was a moon or planet, he wasn’t sure which, glowing an angry red in front of him. A dark palace loomed, and the closer Leonard’s vision came to it, the more stifled he felt. He saw a silhouette in white watching something...or someone. There was a glowing image above a piece of stone of a woman with long white-blonde hair. The dress seemed familiar, and Leonard tried to make out more detail.

Something kicked Bones in the chest, something hard and strong like a horse.

“Bones!”

Leonard opened his eyes. He had somehow laid on his back, the picture still clasped in his hand. His hands shook, his chest heaving like he’d been drowning.

Jamie was in his view, her eyes wide and scared. “Bones...God. I thought you were dying.” One hand brushed her hair back behind her ear, and her eyes began to fill with relief.

Leonard sat up, shaking his head a few times. His breathing stabilized, his body beginning to feel more like normal. “I’m fine,” he said.

Jamie touched his face with both hands. She kissed the corner of his lips, her thumbs caressing his jaw. She lay him back down, one hand resting over his heart. “What did you see?”

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “Wherever she is, there’s so much dark energy I almost couldn’t breathe. It’s extremely powerful.”

Jamie nodded. “I’m not sure we should try that again.”

“Let me rest a few minutes,” Leonard said.

Jamie’s eyes cast at his chest, and Leonard looked down as well. A huge black and green bruise had blossomed down the length of his sternum, with little red marks splintering off it towards his heart.

“Let’s not,” Jamie said as she put her hand over it. “And say we did.”

“But---” Leonard said. His hand slid under hers, healing the bruise. It faded, his skin turning good as new. “If I can help, I should. No matter the risk.”

“I can’t lose anyone else,” Jamie said. “Especially not you.”

Leonard shrugged.”I’ll be fine. Really.”

The set of Jamie’s mouth hardened, and she let go. She flopped onto her side with her back to him. Leonard scooted back an inch, unaccustomed to her hostility.

“I’m going to nap,” Jamie said without looking over her shoulder. “You can do what you want.”

Leonard stared at her back, not sure what he had done. He lay on his side facing her as he ran a hand down her spine. Jamie stiffened and pulled away. He decided not to push her, so he rolled onto his other side with his back to hers. He looked over his shoulder---her back was still rigid and angry. Her breathing was even, though, so he figured she had fallen asleep. “I just want to help,” he said out loud. “I want to be useful.”

He heard Jamie stir. A small sound came from her, but Leonard couldn’t tell what it was. Maybe a sob? He lay with his eyes closed--- frustrated and a little angry. He didn’t understand how it was okay for Jamie to risk herself for the world, but he wasn’t allowed to. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, also grabbing the generals’ stones and leaving the room.

Walking down the hall to the study, Leonard sat in a beat up wingback chair. He set the stones on the windowsill, touching each one in turn. Four spectres appeared before him, his knights bowing before him like ghosts.

 _Master,_ they said in unison.

He had a moment of awkwardness as being called master, but he pushed it to the side. “I need advice.”

Sa’et straightened. _You wish for power._

“No,” Leonard said. “I wish to be useful.”

 _Same difference,_ called Nero.

Leonard sighed, pressing two fingers to his temples. “Visions and healing are fine, but I need to be able to fight. I need to be able to assist her. I need to keep her safe, and help her keep the others safe.”

The four men nodded.

 _Storm clouds are gathering, Master,_ Ayel said. _There is turbulence ahead for you and the future Queen._

“What can I do? How can I help her?” Leonard said, leaning forward in his chair. “There has to be something.”

 _There is more power within you, young Prince,_ Ayel continued. _Just use your will. Hold out your hand, and use your will._

 _You can save her_. Sa’et smiled. _There is great strength within you, growing more each day. You will keep her safe. We know it to be true._

They faded then as they disappeared into their gems. Leonard held them in his hand, wishing everything could be straight forward. Why was everything always riddles and flashes? Couldn’t it be obvious for once?

He stood, turning to face the door. Jamie stood there wearing one of his shirts. It was his Cat’s Laughing shirt, and it hung almost down to her knees. Her hair was still down, and the look in her eyes was sad.

“I didn’t---” she began, clearing her throat. “Do you really feel useless?”

“I feel like I do nothing,” Leonard said. 

“I activated the Ginzuishou with you,” Jamie said. “The rod was born with you as well.”

“I can’t keep you safe,” Leonard said. He closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting against her stomach. “All I want is to keep you safe, and I can’t.”

Her hands fell into his hair. She stroked it for a while, looking down at him. “Losing you was really hard, Bones. And I’m selfish...I don’t want to go through it again. Not for a very long time, if ever. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I don’t want you hurt either,” he said. “I’d never forgive myself.”

Jamie continued to stroke him. She said nothing for a long time. “Okay.”

He lifted his head, looking up into her eyes. “Okay?”

“You can keep trying,” Jamie said. “The psychometry. I don’t like it, but I don’t want you to feel like you’re useless. You’ll grow resentful, and I don’t want that. We’re a team, Bones. I need to let you do what you can.”

He stood, holding her in his arms. She held him close, tightly, and safe. “My future Queen,” he whispered.

This time Jamie didn’t say she needed to live in the now. Instead and as quietly she said, “My King.”

Their eyes met and Leonard kissed her. Jamie’s hands clutched the back of his shirt as she stood on her tip toes. He bent down, picking her up and carrying her back into his room. 

The door closed and locked behind them.

_\-----_

T’Pock sat in her dining room staring at a long strip of paper.

It was a photo strip from a booth at Crown. The first three pictures were of her and Nyota, the latter two involving Jamie jumping in. T’Pock looked confused in the first one, Nyota next to her with a smile. The second picture, Nyota had pushed their faces close, and T’Pock had a smile of her own. The third Nyota had kissed T’Pock’s cheek, and T’Pock was blushing but had a brighter smile.

T’Pock rested the pad of an index finger on Nyota’s face.

The light switched on, and T’Pock blinked.

“Honey?” her mother said. 

“Mother.” T’Pock’s back was to her, and she didn’t turn around.

Amanda Grayson sat next to her at the table to her left. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”

T’Pock didn’t answer or even shrug, she just flipped the photographs over.

Amanda slid them out from under her hand, lifting them up and giving them a long look. Her eyebrow rose slightly, but she didn’t comment or look disgusted. “Oh.”

T’Pock shrugged.

“I didn’t,” Amanda began. Then she cleared her throat. “Only you can live your life.”

T’Pock gave her a grateful look. 

“She’s beautiful, and I like her,” Amanda continued. “I’m happy you’ve found someone, T’Pock.” Her mood turned somber, and T’Pock realized there was a folder sitting on the table. “Honey...I…” T’Pock elected to let her mother speak in her own time. It was uncharacteristic for a woman as bright as Amanda to be so confounded. “I’ll just let you see,” Amanda said after several minutes. She passed the folder to T’Pock, who opened it and read the first document.

Divorce papers.

T’Pock dropped the folder to the table.

Her father had served her mother with divorce papers?

She hadn’t even known they were having issues.

“I do not understand,” T’Pock said.

Amanda gave her a watery smile. “I’m not sure I get it, either.”

There was one explanation. Though it pained her. “An affair.”

“Not to my knowledge,” Amanda said. “I don’t think he would. I’ll admit, we’ve always been a bit mismatched, your father and I. I haven’t always been happy with his parenting decisions for you, and he hasn’t always been happy with my career decisions. I guess I just thought that love mattered more.”

Amanda was a well known photographer often compared to Robert Mapplethorpe. She flew to Manhattan several times a year to change out her collection at the Whitney. When the trips coincided with her school breaks, T’Pock went with her. 

But Sarek never did.

T’Pock thought and she realized how absent her father had been from her life, but how strict he was when he was present. She’d never been allowed friends or club activities, she’d never had permission to date.

Meeting Jamie had changed that, though. T’Pock for the first time in her life felt she belonged somewhere...her father’s relations had made it clear she didn’t fit in with them since her mother was American. Her half-brother Sybok had never shown her any kindness, either. Though he lived on the entire opposite side of the world---they had only met three times in her whole life.

Much of her life Sarek’s business had taken precedence.

But Amanda had always loved her and encouraged her in whatever she did. Sarek would never accept her relationship with Nyota, but Amanda had without question. And Amanda was present. And kind.

“Mother,” T’Pock said. She took out her transformation wand and put it on the table. Amanda picked it up, admiring it in the light. T’Pock pulled up Instagram and did a quick search before she found the selfie Sailor Moon had taken of them with the police officer. She selected the photo and passed her Galaxy to her mom. Amanda looked at the picture.

Then she stared at it more in depth.

Her mouth tightened.

“Oh,” Amanda said. “So that’s how you met them.”

T’Pock folded her hands in her lap.

Amanda passed the phone back to her. Her expression seemed inscrutable at first, but then it cleared. She smiled. “As always, T’Pock, you have a proud mother.”

T’Pock smiled. That was two hard things to explain that had gone better than anticipated.

Amanda picked up the divorce papers. “I’ll have to sign these and send them to your father. There’s no point in fighting it. And he’s taking care of us financially and then some. Your lifestyle won’t have to change.”

“That is fine,” T’Pock said. 

Amanda stepped into their living room to turn on the television. A woman with white hair in a long braid stood with a pendant in one hand. She was internationally ranked chess champion Berthier Akiyashi giving an interview with the local news. 

“T’Pock S’chn T’gai---” came from the television and both T’Pock and Amanda froze.

“Yes,” Berthier answered. “I want to do a special exhibition chess match with T’Pock S’chn T’gai.”

T’Pock tilted her head to one side. Amanda’s face lit up.

How had someone as famous as Berthier even heard of her? Or knew where she lived? 

There was something wrong with all of this. And there was something wrong with Berthier’s affect. Her eyes were hard like ice. T’Pock then noticed the black crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes widened, having remembered that being on Koan’s. 

The blue watch on her wrist chimed. T’Pock brought it to her mouth. “Hello.”

 _Maybe I’m missing something,_ came Hikaru’s voice. _But why would a world-class chess player want to play you?_

“I do not know,” T’Pock answered. “But I suspect nothing will be solved by inaction. I suspect my only true recourse is to answer her call.”

Hikaru was silent for a while. _I see what’s on her forehead, T’Pock. It’s a trap._

Amanda’s eyes widened.

“Perhaps,” said T’Pock. “But accepting is the only logical course to advance our investigation.”

A date, time, and place scrolled across the screen. T’Pock memorized it instantly.

_I think maybe all of us should come be in the audience. You’re going to need back up._

“Agreed,” T’Pock said.

She closed the communicator without signing off. Amanda stared at her with obvious fear in her eyes. 

T’Pock hesitated. “Mother...I have no choice.”

Tears filled Amanda’s eyes.

“They have taken Nyota,” T’Pock continued. “This may be my only chance to retrieve her.”

Amanda shook her head a few times, but she kind of nodded too. The lines around her eyes and mouth made her look older than her years, but she chose not to protest. She sat on the couch, patting the cushions. T’Pock joined her. Amanda worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a while before speaking. “You have a calling and a gift that no one else does, my dear heart.”

T’Pock relaxed a bit.

“Does Nyota’s family know?” Amanda asked.

“I---” T’Pock said. “I am not sure how to tell them, to be honest.”

“I meant about the two of you,” her mother clarified. 

“Her Grandmere does. Her father does not.” T’Pock said.

Amanda nodded. She reached out and pulled her daughter into a hug. “Get her back, T’Pock. I believe in you.”

T’Pock pulled back and smiled as her mother wiped a stray tear off her face. Worry creeped into T’Pock’s mind then, and she frowned.

_\-----_

Jo creeped into the room. Jamie was out with Bones, so she had time to search.

Her daddy had always told her how important and amazing Sailor Moon was, and that when she was a girl she’d been called Jamie Kirk. So Jo wasn’t stupid...she knew Jamie had the Ginzuishou. No matter how she denied it, she knew it. Daddy never lied.

Jo looked in Jamie’s jewelry box ---- she owned a lot of pearls, which was Jo’s birthstone. For her last birthday Mommy had given Jo a beautiful pair of pearl barrettes to wear on special occasions. She only got to wear them with her special occasion dress, the pink one with the silver adornments. Pink was Jo’s favorite, so she loved her hair color. It was natural.

Daddy wore white with a lavender cape, and Mommy wore white and gold. Jo had never seen pictures of her mommy as a young girl, but Jo’s biggest hope was that she’d become a beautiful lady like her. Mommy’s hair was almost white with just a hint of yellow, but her eyes were a bright clear blue like the sky.

Jo didn’t see the crystal in the box. She had hoped it was there.

She undid the covers on Jamie’s bed, messing it up good. No Ginzuishou.

She went through her closet and dresser, her desk, she even checked under her computer. No Ginzuishou.

Pike-P floated to Jo, drifting to her feet.

Jo sighed. “I don’t understand, Pike-P. Daddy swore she had it. Maybe Puu knows something.”

She pushed the nose of the ball, and one eye went dark. The other one changed into a viewscreen, showing a woman with blonde hair in a complicated style almost woven like a basket. She had wise blue eyes, and her sailor uniform was black with red bows. She smiled. _Small Lady! I have been worried sick!_

“Puu,” Jo said with tears filling her eyes. She was her only friend. “Puu, does Jamie Kirk really have the Ginzuishou?”

The silver staff Puu carried shifted into view. It was a six foot platinum key with red garnets. Jo didn’t know why Puu needed it, but she’d been allowed to touch the large garnet orb at the top once. It was pretty and seemed powerful. 

_Did you take a time key?_

Jo saw no point in lying. “Yes.”

Puu sighed. _Small Lady, the rules of time won’t allow that. Objects only work in the time they are from. The 21st century Ginzuishou won’t work in the 30th century._

Jo frowned. “Mommy can make it work. Mommy can do anything.”

Puu gave her a fond look. _You’re in Sailor Moon’s time then?_

Jo nodded again. 

_You shouldn’t have done that alone,_ Puu said with a frown. _The time stream is dangerous to those who don’t know how to navigate it._

Jo brought the ball closer to her face. “But...Mommy and Daddy...and Pike and Number One and Colt...and the other Sailor Soldiers...I’m the _only one left_.”

 _I know,_ Puu said. _You’re very brave, but you shouldn’t be alone. When the time is right, your mother will save us. She just needs more time, Small Lady._

Jo wept. “Puu…”

_It’s hard for all of us --- especially you and your father---but have some faith. Your mother will save us._

The door creaked open, but Jo didn’t hear it. She sat staring at her best friend, separated by a literal thousand years. “Puu...I want to come home. I want my mommy back.”

Puu’s face shattered. It cleared, her features once again becoming full of resolve. _Everything will be alright, Small Lady._ The screen faded as Jo hugged the ball tight, crying hard.

A person sat next to her, and before Jo could protest, she was pulled into a pair of strong arms. Jo didn’t even bother to look at who it was---she dropped Pike-P and clung to them.

“It’s okay, Small Lady,” came Sam’s voice. “I think your mom will be just fine. Your friend Puu is very smart...your mom will save everyone.” He smiled. “Especially if she’s who I think she is.”

Jo wiped her eyes. “She’s Neo Queen Serenity. Daddy is King Endymion.”

Sam stroked her hair. “You don’t say,” he said with a tone Sailor Jupiter got sometimes about her mother’s exploits. Mommy and Daddy sometimes said they were sick when they were fine because of wanting to get out of boring things, Jupiter had told her. Jo hadn’t believed her until one day when they were “sick,” she peeked into their room (in which she was absolutely forbade), and she saw them kissing by the window.

It made Jo feel bad.

Jo wiped her eyes again, giving a long look at Sam. She frowned. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything you want,” Sam answered.

Jo sniffled once. “How come some people love each other best? How come sometimes a person isn’t the most important to anyone?”

Sam was silent so long Jo almost repeated herself. “Before I answer, what exactly do you mean?”

Jo sighed. “I love my Mommy and Daddy, but I really love Daddy. One day I saw him and Mommy, and I saw that he loves her the most. So then I met Puu, and she’s the best! But then one day I saw her talking to Daddy, and...well Puu always seems really sad. Even when she smiles...”

Sam nodded.

“It’s funny, but when Puu was talking to Daddy, she looked happy,” Jo continued. “And she’s never like that for me. So I thought about the others, and...Mars and Mercury are always together. And Venus, Jupiter, and the Priest are always together, but that’s confusing. Don’t you always have to love one person best?” Her voice began to shake. “And why am I never the one loved best? Why don’t any of them need me?”

Sam smiled, but it was very sad. “I’ll let you in on a secret, little bunny. No one needs me either.”

Jo’s mouth opened wide. “What?”

“Mom and Dad have each other,” Sam began. “I used to have Jamie, but that’s not really true now. Her and Leonard, since they’re your...I mean...they’re _like_ your mom and dad. They’re each other’s number one. And it shouldn’t be any other way, but you know. It used to be us and now it isn’t.” 

Jo frowned.

“She has a bunch of friends too,” Sam said. “And I don’t have many friends or a girlfriend. Though there’s a couple of girls I think are really cute, but it’s hard because they’re close friends, and I don’t know how to handle it without causing an issue. Maybe if I can sort that out, I’ll have someone.”

Jo shrank. She’d been kind of hoping Sam would be hers. Not in a love way, but in a best friend way. 

Sam smiled again, and for some reason Jo was reminded of the Priest. She never had seen his face because he stayed somewhere else, somewhere Mommy said she couldn’t go until she was older. There were two Priests, but she’d never seen either of their faces. They lived somewhere inside the Earth she thought. 

Sam continued to smile, and he tugged gently on one of her thick pigtails. “I don’t have anyone really. Mom and Dad are it for each other, and since Jamie’s in love with Leonard, I’m off on my own a bunch. So since you’re here, and we need each other, let’s be besties. Okay ChibiJo?”

She didn’t mind being called ChibiJo when it was him doing it. And it was nice to know she had someone just hers though it’d end when she went home. “Okay!”

Sam hugged her, holding her close for a while. Jo felt brighter, happier, and lighter. She had Puu too, but Puu was far. Sam was here, and he was really happy when he looked at her.

Sam picked her up, holding her against his hip. He carried her downstairs to the kitchen. Winona-mama and George-papa were out somewhere alone together. Jamie was at Bones’. They were alone in the Kirk house, and Sam pulled out a special pan. He also made batter in a bowl.

“Do you know what ebelskivers are?” Sam asked as the pan got smoking hot.

“No,” Jo said. She couldn’t even say it.

Sam turned to her with a grin. “Magic pancakes.”

Jo grinned. “Magic pancakes?”

“Yeah,” Sam said as he poured the batter into the pan. Then he pulled out, of all things, a knitting needle. “You’ll love them. Mom taught me the family recipe because Jamie burns water.”

“Mommy can’t cook either,” Jo said. 

Sam looked like he expected that answer. He turned the pancakes with the needle so they cooked on all sides. Then he put them on plates, half for each of them. Before he sat down, he snapped his fingers and grabbed Jo the strawberry jam.

“Only Mommy and Daddy know I put jam on my pancakes,” Jo said in awe. “How’d you---?”

Sam tapped a finger to his cheek with a knowing smile. “Jamie eats pancakes with jam.”

Jo was too busy eating to acknowledge what he said. They were really yummy and special! “What does she do alone with Bones anyhow? They’re quiet and lying weirdly.”

Sam choked on a pancake. His faced turned red for a minute before he regained his composure. Well he regained it after mumbling, “Man I didn’t need to hear that.”

Jo gave him a strange look. “Hear what?”

Sam sighed. “This is something your Mommy should say to you. So maybe I shouldn’t...well...okay. Sometimes people, when they’re in love, they need to be alone together. To show that they love each other. There’s...it’s...kind of like a special sort of hug that adults do.”

“But they’re not adults,” Jo said.

Sam sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Do you know where babies come from?” he asked with a bit of desperation.

Jo was older than she looked. A lot. Like...exponentially. She hadn’t grown in a long time. But she was still small and quiet, and things got discussed sometimes when she was around that she knew wouldn’t if her presence was known. So yeah she’d heard some stuff probably no 900 year old second grader should have. And Mommy and Daddy spent a lot of time alone after dark.

“Oh,” Jo said. 

“Yeah they’re…” Sam looked awkward and a bit ill. “They’re practicing at making kids.”

Jo made a face. She hated other kids. They were mean. She didn’t understand why anyone would want them, except her own parents. She was cool. Other kids were awful.

Sam picked at a pancake. “Jeez, she’s fourteen,” he complained. “Like...ugh. I’m gonna yell at her. Or him. Maybe both. Yeah both is good.”

Jo ate some jam right out the jar. Her mommy also loved jam. She didn’t really understand why Sam was so uncomfortable, but she wanted to make him smile. She gestured with a hand, and Pike-P appeared. It disappeared and turned into a stuffed gray cat with pink eyes. The cat stood and bowed. _Hello, sir. I am Colt. Pleased to meet you._

Sam looked at it. He picked it up, and it danced in his hand. “Huh,” Sam said out loud. He gave Jo an interested look. “How’d you learn this?”

“Daddy does it,” Jo said. “It’s how he says good night when he tucks me in.”

Sam watched the toy dance. Then it did flips while saying _Hi Sam_ over and over. Jo continued to eat the jam. It was really good jam, tasted like her Grandma’s. “So...didn’t Leonard do something like this?” he asked, and Jo felt like she was being led somehow.

“Tuxedo Mask is in my room,” Jo said. “I haven’t made him talk since Bones did.”

“I don’t know how Jamie will feel when she realizes you call him that too,” Sam said.

Jo shrugged. “I like calling him Bones.”

Sam smiled. He began to clean up, Jo rushing to help him. He gave her a stool so while he soaped their plates and the pan, she rinsed and dried them. With their team effort, it was done in no time. Sam tugged the other pigtail. “There’s a show kids and adults like called Steven Universe. Want to watch some?”

“What’s it about?” Jo asked as he carried her to the living room. She liked it when Sam carried her. He was big and strong like Daddy and the Priest. He put her in the middle of the couch and turned on Hulu via their AppleTV. Sam turned on the first episode of Steven Universe, and Jo got wrapped up in a beach town filled with magic people called Gems.

Sam would cuddle her close like he was _her_ brother instead of Jamie’s, and Jo decided it was the absolute best.

_\-----_

Jamie stood next to the auditorium door, her eyes closed and her left eyebrow twitching. “This reeks like LA.”

Scotty stood to her right. Her arms were stretched up over her head. “I concur.”

Hikaru was on her left. “It’s why I said we need to be here.”

Bones stood against the opposite wall. All of them wore their school uniforms as classes had only just ended. Once again their school was the site of an issue. Hopefully this time they wouldn’t decrease in number.

Sam rested next to Bones with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the girls, lingering on Hikaru and Scotty which Jamie filed to ask about later. “I have to say that I’m not a fan of T’Pock offering herself up as bait.”

“Pretty much,” Bones said.

“We all hate it, probably T’Pock most of all,” Hikaru said. “But even garbage leads are leads. We have no choice but to see this through.”

Jamie cracked her knuckles. Adults filtered into the auditorium, excited at seeing the chess match of a lifetime. Jamie thought that was weird. She was good at chess, she and T’Pock played sometimes at the end of a study session. Jamie never won, but she’d come close. It was satisfying. But buying a ticket to come watch people play chess...movies existed. Or music. Or anything else in the world.

Winona came walking up then with Jo tugging on her hand. Jamie and Sam blinked, leaving their posts as one. “Mom?”

“Jo wanted to get out of the house,” Winona answered. “And I want to see your friend play. This is really exciting.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “It’ll be exciting all right.”

Jamie gave him a look before crouching to eye level with the little girl. “Don’t be obnoxious, ChibiJo. This is a grown up thing.”

“I play chess all the time,” Jo said with a sigh. “My Mommy’s friend plays it with me. She taught me how.”

Sam’s eyes got a knowing look for a moment. “What?”

Sam looked at her. He opened his mouth, then he closed it. “I’ll tell you later.”

Jamie glared at him.

Hikaru came over and looked down at Jo. She stared at her before turning her attention back to everyone else. “Let’s find seats. It’s getting pretty crowded.”

They all filed in together, Jo ditching Winona for Sam. They managed to find a mostly empty row, and they piled into it, Jo in between Sam and Winona, Hikaru next to Sam with Scotty on her other side, Bones, then Jamie. Jo kept stealing Sam’s attention from Hikaru and Scotty, but when that happened the girls would just chat really enthusiastically with each other. Then he’d come back like nothing had paused. Winona gave Jo a bag of crackers to munch on, and she smiled at all of them.

Bones put his hand on Jamie’s thigh. Jamie’s hand covered his. They smiled at each other before Sam asked Bones a question, and Bones turned in his direction to reply. 

Jamie looked out at the stage. The lights came up, and their headmaster stepped toward a microphone. The room fell silent. “We here at Starfleet are very honored to host this special event today,” he said. “Especially when it features one of our brightest shining stars.”

Jamie grinned. T’Pock was a star for sure.

“Presenting ranked chess champion Berthier Akiyashi,” he said. A woman came out in a blue corset top with a long white braid, a purple blouse over the corset, and a pair of dark slacks with blue heels. She held a pendant in one hand, some kind of crystal Jamie had never seen. 

But Jamie saw the black moon on her forehead. And that was the end of that.

T’Pock was announced next, and they both bowed to the audience. They took their seats, T’Pock playing white while Berthier had black. Both of them had mics, so they could be heard by the audience.

The match began.

T’Pock made her moves, Jamie knew from experience, by looking five steps ahead. It was a strategy she tried to employ as Sailor Mercury as well. Bethier however...she would let the pendant swing over the board. And then divined where the piece should go. It was odd.

From the looks T’Pock had when she’d do it, she agreed.

Berthier smiled, warm and condescending at the same time. “It’s called dowsing,” she explained as she took one of T’Pock’s pawns. “It is actually very scientific. And very handy. You can find water in the driest desert with dowsing.”

T’Pock gave her a blank stare before moving a bishop into position. Berthier moved her crystal and moved a piece near T’Pock’s queen. T’Pock saved the queen next.

“You’re from the desert,” Berthier said.

“My father is,” T’Pock corrected.

Leaning forward, Berthier’s eyes twinkled. “You were desert-born, but your soul is water. Don’t you find that odd?”

Jamie held onto to her brooch, and Bones’ hand tightened on her leg.

T’Pock didn’t rise to the bait. She played chess, focusing on the match instead of the goading.

Berthier giggled. She took a pawn before resting back in her chair. She reminded Jamie of a bird, but not a songbird or a pet. She reminded her of a raptor, a bird of prey stalking its next meal. T’Pock took her bishop, and Berthier frowned. 

Then she smiled again. 

“It must be so sad,” Berthier said. “Not having anyone really love you. Being the one who always gets left behind. I wouldn’t know myself, but I can only imagine how it must feel.”

T’Pock froze in mid move. Her face went blank, but her eyes...Jamie had never seen her look so sad. She had told them about the divorce, and Jamie immediately saw through Berthier’s bullshit. 

She was screwing with T’Pock’s head to make her lose.

Jamie stood from her chair. “T’Pock, you’re the best! You’re gonna win! Don’t give up! You have all of us, and we’re cheering you on! You can do it!”

The headmaster appeared as if out of nowhere. “Miss Kirk! Sit down and stop shouting or you’ll be in detention for the next six weeks!”

Bones had stood as well, and that was when Jamie realized everyone in the auditorium was staring at her including T’Pock and Berthier. Bones pulled her back into a seated position, smiling at the headmaster as he covered her mouth with his hand. “She’ll be good,” Bones said.

Their headmaster huffed and flounced away.

Jamie licked Bones’ hand, but he didn’t even flinch. Which Jamie probably should have foreseen because of what they did when left alone. She went to remove his hand with one of hers when he dropped it, giving her a fond but exasperated look. Jamie stuck her tongue out at him, but before either of them could speak, there was a sudden uproar from the crowd including her friends and Sam.

During the commotion, T’Pock had put Berthier into checkmate. She’d won the match.

T’Pock stood and had extended a hand to shake. Berthier stared at her with such coldness, Jamie wouldn’t have been shocked if T’Pock had turned to ice and shattered on the spot. 

Berthier stood, waving her hand over her body. The clothing disappeared, leaving a blue leotard with thigh high blue boots, and long blue gloves. Berthier swung her pendant, and a giant wave rose up from out of the stage, probably from pipes below the school. The crowd began to panic like wild animals, sprinting out of the door to safety.

“Mom, take Jo and Sam,” Jamie said as she ran to the stage.

“Jamie!” her mom shouted. 

“Listen to her right now,” Sam said. “Get out while you still can.” He scooped up Jo and led his mother by the hand at a run through the back.

The wave struck T’Pock, but when it abated stood Sailor Mercury. Jamie transformed while running to the stage, everyone else following suit. They formed the points of a star surrounding Berthier. Sailor Moon pointed at her. “Explain who you people are and what you want. Tell us where Sailor Mars is!”

Berthier smiled. “We just want to change the future. Surely you can’t begrudge us.”

“Where’s Sailor Mars?” Tuxedo Mask asked.

Berthier waved her arm, and more water came crashing in. Venus and Jupiter leapt out of the way, Venus shouting “Venus Love Me Chain!” and lashing out at her. Berthier vanished in a black cloud before reappearing behind Mercury.

Mercury saw it coming and shot her with “Shine Aqua Illusion!”

It missed.

Berthier snapped her fingers and a large pool of dark water gathered at her feet. It built in intensity until it struck Mercury, imprisoning her in a never ending wave. T’Pock attempted to cry out, but she couldn’t. She was frozen. 

“No!” Sailor Moon shouted. The rod appeared in her hand. “Moon Princess Halation!”

Her aim was true, and Berthier burned to ash the way Koan had. But Mercury was trapped, suffering and alone. And just as Sailor Moon went to help, that man in the camo pants appeared again. “Two down,” he said with a wink and a grin. He disappeared, taking T’Pock with him, and the remaining Sailor Soldiers were left behind.

Jupiter buried her face in her hands, shaking her head a few times.

Venus shook her head also, throwing her chain onto the ground in disgust.

Moon dropped the rod. She fell onto her knees, beating the stage floor with her left fist. “Damn it,” she whispered.

Tuxedo Mask picked up Berthier’s pendant. It was all that survived of her. He took off a glove and held it in his hand by the chain. Venus and Jupiter watched as Moon sat on her heels, making the wand disappear until she would need it again. 

His eyes closed behind his mask like it had the day with the photos, and they all watched Bones for what seemed like an eternity. Bruising formed on his face, and a single drop of blood came out of his nose. Everything else forgotten, Sailor Moon rushed to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. It snapped him out of it, and his eyes opened. He touched the marks on his skin, the blood disappearing as if it had never come. 

“What’d you see, Bones?” Jamie asked.

“There’s a word that kept popping up,” he answered. “Nemesis. But I don’t know if it’s a person or a title or even a place.”

“Not much to go on,” Venus pointed out.

“There’s a prince,” he continued. “A white prince. But there’s something he wants that I can’t quite see. And there’s another word that kept cropping up. Rabbit. Someone called Rabbit.”

Moon tilted her head to one side.

Venus did the same before she straightened. “A Rabbit like a little girl who falls out of the sky asking for the Ginzuishou?”

Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other with horror.

“I don’t believe in coincidence,” Venus continued. “Jo appears needing the Ginzuishou to save her parents and then we have a new enemy picking us off. It’s all tied together somehow. We just need more deets.”

“Aye,” said Jupiter. “V is right. These people are probably after Jo. And what did Berthier mean by changing the future? What’s the future got to do with this?”

“Time travel?” Moon asked. “Like...they’re from another time? But wouldn’t that make Jo from a different time too?”

“I can’t say for certain,” Tuxedo Mask answered. “My visions aren’t that precise, but they get clearer each time I try. Best I can figure...they’re not from this time. None of them.”

“Which is trash,” Venus said. “How are we going to find them? I don’t even think the computers at the command center can see through time. And then there’s that little issue with time being freaking infinite.”

Moon transformed back into Jamie Kirk. The others followed suit.

Jamie clutched her brooch. “We talk.”

The others looked at one another, though Bones caught on first. He nodded.

“We talk to Jo. We make her spill it. We find them. And we save them.”


	16. Secret - Sailor Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is not what you think it is. Or maybe there are multiple secrets. Who can say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things come out this chapter because the reveals take entirely too long in actual Sailor Moon sometimes!
> 
> Jo and Jamie hating thunder, and Jo's Random Moon Outburst come from the 1990s Sailor Moon Anime. 
> 
> Did I explain ebelskivers well enough last chapter? I hope so, but they really just special round fluffy fat pancakes. I forget their country of origin though. I've actually only had them once, because my family just has garden variety pancakes. And also...the thing about Jo and Jamie eating jam on things instead of syrup is actually something that I do. It's hilarious because people come crash at my place and I make breakfast the next day, and they're like where's the syrup and I sit there like "oh yes that is what people normally eat on these things." I somehow have made it a habit to keep ketchup even though I loathe it, but I can't ever remember to buy a damn bottle of Aunt Jemima. I am a complex sack of seawater.
> 
> Of course Hikaru knows Japanese, her mom grew up there and speaks it fluently. She knows Korean too because of her grandparents. Hikaru, as Scotty said, is continental.
> 
> Right so we're changing more of the plot from Black Moon/R starting this chapter because I do what I want, Thor. Kevin Riley will be around next week and just as salty as last time we saw him.
> 
> There is going to be a brief interlude posted this weekend regarding Nyota and T'Pock. They're not dead. They're not even injured. But I don't want to leave you in the dark as to them.
> 
> And I also think maybe it's time we meet the bad guys.

Leonard was relieved the day was over, but he didn’t really enjoy what came after either.

A command center meeting at Crown to try and track down Sailors Mars and Mercury.

He wasn’t even sure how they’d get down into it during peak business hours, but that wasn’t really the point. The point was that they had nothing. His thumb rubbed across Berthier’s pendant in his blazer pocket. No visions this time.

It was frustrating. He and Nyota had the sixth sense abilities, but hers was much stronger. His tended to only give him flashes of things. The only consistent thing he got was the word Nemesis. But what was Nemesis? Or who?

A hand grabbed him, and Leonard almost punched the person out. Turns out it was Sam, and Leonard relaxed his fist. He needed to settle the hell down. “Oh hey.”

“Hey,” Sam said looking serious. “Walk with me?”

Leonard hesitated, because he was supposed to walk with Jamie. But then he checked his phone, and he had a text from her saying she had detention. “Sure.”

The two boys walked to the nearest MUNI station, getting on the next bus going towards Crown. They got two seats together, though Leonard felt somewhat awkward. The look on Sam’s face was stony which was unlike him. Sam turned to him, and his eyes were cloudy like the sea during a hurricane. He frowned. “There’s no easy way to do this, so I’m going to come out with it. I know about you and Jamie.”

Leonard blinked because nothing about his love for Jamie was a secret.

Wait.

“Oh,” Leonard said with a wince. “You mean...you...when she comes to my house, you know...we’re…”

“Yup,” Sam said. “I’ve not said anything since I found out because I wasn’t sure how to address it, but it needs to be addressed. She’s in eighth grade, Leonard.”

Leonard bent over, burying his face in his hands. 

“If it sounds like I’m pissed, I’m only a little,” Sam continued. “Because there’s a piece of information I need before I actually decide to kick your ass.”

“She’s my first too,” Leonard said. He couldn’t look at him.

“Good to know,” Sam said. “But what information I need is...whose idea was it? And how was that idea expressed to the other party? And don’t try to sugar coat things...tell me the actual truth.”

Leonard sighed, lifting his head. “The truth is that I tried to be a gentleman, and she told me that she wanted me to _not_ be a gentleman. I tried to be good, but...well. I can’t say no to her, Sam.”

Sam’s expression cleared. 

His palms sweating, Leonard wiped them off on his khakis. “She fainted. And she was still Sailor Moon. I didn’t know what to do, so I took her to my house. Took her boots off and put her in my bed. Then I stood twelve feet from her with my hands in my pockets.”

Sam gestured for him to continue.

“She told me to sit on the bed with her, and I told her I shouldn’t,” Leonard continued. “And she pressed close and kissed me, and we---”

“Didn’t ask for a play by play,” Sam said with distaste. “She really wanted it that badly?”

“She asked me to,” Leonard said. “She asked me to, and I’m not strong enough to tell her no.”

The last vestiges of anger left Sam. He still looked serious, but Leonard wasn’t afraid he’d walk off the bus with a black eye. “I mean, I believe it. It gets ugly when Dad tells her no. And I lose pretty much every fight. You’re smart for just going along with it. Your night would have been a seventy hour long Lincoln-Douglass debate if you hadn’t.”

“More like open forum,” Leonard admitted. He loved her, but damn.

“Yeah,” Sam said. Then he sighed. “I’m not going to act like I’m pleased by this, but I also realize that how I feel doesn’t matter, and I’d think she’s too young if she were forty.” He smiled, a crooked one Jamie got sometimes. “And...you love her. I know if some kind of accident happens, you won’t ditch her. I know you two will always be together.”

“That’s the goal,” Leonard said. His thumb brushed over the pendant, and this time he saw a shining crystal palace with two people on a balcony. They both wore white, her hair a white-blonde and long, his cape a lavender the color of the sunrise. Something about them seemed familiar but he couldn’t place why.

The vision began to crumble, shattering and being replaced by an angry red planet.

“Leonard?”

His eyes focused back on Sam’s face. “Sorry. I just…” He held out Berthier’s pendant. “I keep touching this to try to find them.”

Sam took it from him, holding it up to the light. “This is weird.”

“What is?”

“Have you really looked at this?” Sam said. “This isn’t gold. The feel of it is all wrong. And this crystal...I don’t know if Jamie told you, but I collect rocks and geodes and stuff. There isn’t a crystal on Earth like this.”

Leonard gave it another look. Stones weren’t really his thing. Sam was smart and well-read...he had to be right. “So not just from the future, but outer space.”

Sam gave the pendant back. “Yeah. Time traveling aliens.” His mouth became a twisted kind of line, and then it disappeared. He then relaxed, folding his arms over his head. Leonard looked out the window as the City rolled by.

“You deflowering my sister isn’t all I wanted to bring up,” Sam said after a few minutes.

Leonard turned back to him. “What else?”

“I need some advice,” Sam said. “Girl advice.”

“I don’t know how helpful I’ll be,” Leonard admitted. “Your sister and I have been love for at least thousands of years. We just had to meet. And I’ve never dated anyone else.”

“But you still got her to date you,” Sam said. “I’m in a bit of a conundrum. I have two girls I’m into, but I can’t decide which to go for. And that’s got a lot to do with the fact that they’re really close friends. I kind of...I made a list.”

Leonard squinted. “A list.”

“Yeah pros and cons of each,” Sam said. “They each only had one con, and it was the same. They both have a ton of pros. They’re both gorgeous. Their personalities are different, but they’re amazing. I don’t know what to do.”

“Can you date both of them for a while, see which one sticks?” Leonard asked. Then he winced. “I make it sound like you’re trying out sports. I mean...go out with one Friday and one Saturday, and then decide.”

“Won’t that make them fight with each other?” Sam asked.

“Not if you’re honest about your intentions,” Leonard said. “And they both may not be interested. Only one or neither might. So I mean, ask them out but make it clear it’s their choice. It’ll be okay.”

Sam nodded, and Leonard tried to figure out what girls they could be. Sam was popular thanks to being a star lacrosse player, but he never spent a lot of time with any girls in particular. Except the Sailors.

Leonard tilted his head to one side.

Nyota and T’Pock didn’t like men. Okay, they liked them well enough. But as romance partners? No, they only had eyes for each other.

Jamie was his sister and spoken for.

Leonard’s eyes turned round as saucers. “Oh. You...Hikaru...Scotty…?”

Sam blushed, looking a lot like his sister when she’d do the same. “Don’t say anything, okay? For starters, Jamie will never let me hear the end of it. But also I don’t know how they’ll feel. I think they might be alright, but I don’t know. Hikaru is a boss and incredibly pretty, and Mary’s beautiful too and I love her sense of humor. I just…” Sam sighed. “Why can’t I have both? Both is good. I like both.”

Leonard had read about people having arrangements like that, where they had multiple partners in the same household. It sounded overly complicated to him, because how would you keep one person from being left out? And he was a bit old fashioned. He loved being Jamie’s one person. 

But he also knew that what worked for others wasn’t something he had to live by himself, and ditto for them.

“Well,” Leonard said. “Some people do have more than one partner, you know.”

“Mormons,” Sam said.

“No---well, yes,” Leonard said. “But there’s a thing you should look up called polyamory.”

“Why is a Greek prefix on a Latin root?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, that gets on my nerves,” Leonard admitted. “But people do it all the time, they date multiple people, and those people are also dating. There’s nothing wrong with it as long as everyone’s on the same page. So do what I said, and if you still can’t choose, maybe...sit down with them.”

Sam nodded a bunch of times. Then it was their stop, and they got off. They walked to the game center, Sam opening the door for Leonard. Hikaru and Scotty had actually been on the same bus, the two of them piling in several seconds after them. 

“Hey Maskie,” Hikaru said with a grin. She looked over his shoulder, and her smiled changed. It was a brighter but shier at the same time. Her hair got tossed over her right shoulder. “Hi 26.”

“Hey Leonard,” Scotty said. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of Jamie’s brother. “Hullo, Sam.”

Leonard hung back and watched them. Sam greeted both of them warmly, his hands landing on their shoulders, and they both shifted closer to him. But Hikaru spent as much time looking at Scotty as she did Sam, and Scotty’s eyes sparkled when she talked to her the way they did for him.

It was odd for there to be four of them and for Leonard to be a third wheel, but he was.

No big deal. It was all good.

Hikaru remembered he was there after a few minutes. “Hey where’s Princess S?”

“Detention,” Leonard answered. “She fell asleep in class.”

Scotty snorted. “That’d be our future Queen, all right.”

“Mom better not hear about that,” Sam said. “She’ll be crushed because Jamie had a non-detention-having streak going. We were at fourteen school days.”

Hikaru shrugged. “Well, you know. Shit happens.”

Scotty snickered.

Leonard couldn’t help but smile. “Pretty much.”

The girls and Sam went back to talking, ignoring Leonard again, and Leonard sat at the Sailor V machine and listened. Pike and Number One came up, Pike sitting next to his legs and Number one laying down beside Pike.

“Are you okay?” Pike asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard answered.

Number One watched the girls and Sam with an odd expression. Pike whapped her in the face with his tail. “She’s allowed to be happy,” he chided. “It’s not fair for the Solider of Love to never find it herself.”

“I just don’t want her hurt again,” Number One said. “Alan was never meant for her, but it still was hard for her to accept. I don’t want her to go through that again.”

“I doubt she will,” Leonard said. He picked up both cats, putting Pike on his shoulders and Number One on his lap. “I think both of them would die before they broke her heart.”

It was another one of those feelings he got. Maybe if he touched Hikaru’s bow he could be sure.

“They’ll all be fine.”

\-----

Jamie sighed as she entered her house, wondering if she had forgotten something. She stomped up the stairs to her room, throwing her book bag next to her bed. She then sprawled across it, kicking the bookbag to the floor. Her pink watch beeped.

“What?” Jamie said with a sigh.

 _Shouldn’t you be here by now?_ came Scotty. _Or does Starfleet do never ending detentions now? Like never ending gobstoppers except garbage?_

Aw hell.

“Shit,” Jamie said. “I forgot. I completely, utterly forgot. Damn. Can you all come here? It’s now rush hour, and I’ll never get to Crown in a timely manner.”

 _Jesus, Jaim_ , her brother admonished in the background.

 _If it’s rush hour, and there’s four of us, how will we get to you any faster?_ Hikaru pointed out.

“You can all pool your money and call a Lyft,” Jamie said. “I’ve spent all my allowance for the month. You should take pity on me and come here. Please?”

Hikaru’s sigh was almost deafening. Scotty snorted into her watch. There came the muffled sounds of a sort of argument, Jamie making out that Bones was talking but not what he said. Finally, Hikaru came back. _What’s Winona making for dinner?_

She could taste the victory. Jamie ran downstairs. Winona was in their living room reading. “Hey so...what’s for dinner?”

Winona jumped. “I had no idea you were home, honey. I never heard the door open. We’re doing breakfast for dinner...I’m going to make ebelskivers, bake some bacon, and cook some cheesey scrambled eggs.”

Ebelskivers?

“Don’t we only eat ebelskivers on Christmas?” Jamie asked.

Winona smiled. “Jo asked for them.”

Oh.

“But I ask for them all the time,” Jamie said.”You never do them because I want them.”

Winona didn’t seem to get her point as she strode into the kitchen. “She’s been asking every day for them since the chess match at your school. She really loves them.”

Jamie frowned. Fine. “Can my friends and Bones eat with us? Sam’s with them.”

“Sure honey,” Winona said. “Just let Jo hang out with you. She hasn’t made many friends yet.”

Jamie’s nostrils flared. She turned and stomped up the stairs. Once she was in her room, she spoke into her watch. “Ebelskivers, cheddar eggs, bacon, and my dignity are for dinner.”

There was another muffled conversation.

 _We’ll be there in a few._ Hikaru severed the connection.

Jamie would normally have been happy she got her way, but she couldn’t be. Why was her mom bending over backwards for the little spore?

Speaking of, the pink-haired rabbit came into her room. Jo tilted her head to one side. “You seem sad.”

Jamie shrugged. 

Pike-P floated above the little girl. It turned into a gray kitten with pink eyes. _Don’t be sad, pretty lady. We are here!_

Jamie blinked. She picked up the stuffed toy, and it stared at her with bright eyes. “Pretty lady?”

Jo shrugged. “You and my Mommy are pretty ladies. I want to be a lady, too.”

Thanks for the opening. “C’mere Jo. Tell me about your mommy.”

Jo climbed up onto the bed, the stuffed toy turning back into Pike P. She fidgeted. “My Mommy is amazing and strong. She takes care of everyone all the time.” Then she got sad herself.

“But?” Jamie asked.

“But she...she doesn’t hug me a lot,” Jo answered. “And there’s this one time...I was walking with her and Daddy. And I fell down. And they didn’t pick me up.”

“Maybe they didn’t so you’d get up on your own,” Jamie said. “They won’t always be there. It’s better you learn independence now than have to struggle with it when you grow up.”

Jo looked up at Jamie with her eyes shining. “That’s what Mommy said!” she climbed into Jamie’s lap, Jamie letting her. She was lighter than she looked, so it didn’t cause her pain. 

Something about it felt _right_.

Jo rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie put her arms around her. They sat in silence for a while, Jo sighing and nuzzling in close. Jamie had been fine with kids when she was young, but as she got older she didn’t really know what to do with one. So it struck her as a bit strange she knew how to handle Jo.

“Where did you come from, Joanna?” Jamie asked.

“My house,” Jo answered.

“And where is that?”

Jo hummed for a second. “It’s crystal. It’s a giant crystal city. Daddy showed me maps a few times, but I’m bad at reading them. I practice and practice and I’m just bad at it.”

“I’m not great at it either,” Jamie said. “I got lost constantly when I was younger.”

Jo hummed again. She nuzzled in even closer. “Mommy wasn’t good at it as a kid either.”

There was something about that comment that made Jamie pause. But only for a second. Jo’s eyes landed on the pink and gold brooch. She reached out a hand before pulling it back.

“You can touch it,” Jamie said. “But don’t take it off my bow, okay? It’s very precious to me, and I would be very sad if it went missing.”

Jo toyed with it a few times. She looked like she might recognize it, but it passed. “What’s it do?”

“Magic,” Jamie said. 

Jo brightened. “Mommy is magic. So is Daddy.”

Again Jamie felt like there was something behind Jo’s words about her parents, something more she should pick up on. “Where are they, Jo? Why’d you end up with us? You should be with them.”

The light died in Jo’s eyes. They filled with tears. “It’s not my fault.”

“I never said that,” Jamie continued. “What happened to your parents Jo? Maybe I can help.”

Jamie’s door opened a crack, and Bones stuck his head around it. Jamie gestured behind Jo’s back to get him to go back into the hall. He obliged. 

Jo’s tears fell. “A bad man attacked. Everyone’s sick but me. None of them can even move or talk.” She sobbed. “And I think Mommy might be dead.”

“Who is the bad man?” Jamie asked, her heart aching.

“I don’t know his name,” Jo said. “He wears all white and has a beard. He hurt Mommy. He hurt everyone.”

“And…” Jamie said. “This happened...you’re from the future, aren’t you Jo?”

Jo nodded, wiping her eyes with a sleeve. “I’m from the 30th century.”

“Is the bad man from then, too?” Jamie asked.

Jo nodded again.

“Jo...two of my best friends got taken by a bad man,” Jamie said. “He has red hair and wears camo pants. We don’t know where they are, and we can’t find them. Could your bad man have taken our friends to the 30th century?”

Jo went pale. “Did they follow me?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie said. “Is it possible that they did?”

Jo’s eyes widened as she let out a scream. That did it for Bones and Sam, they both ran into the room. Jamie stood, holding her close. 

“Shhhh,” Jamie said. “Shhh it’s okay. _It’s alright_. We won’t let them hurt you. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Jo continued to scream, light emanating off her like a beacon. A gold crescent moon formed on her forehead, and Jamie stared at it in shock. She almost dropped her, but Bones and Sam took her. Bones held her close, making soft sounds in her ear. Sam held her face with one hand, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Jamie moved close, and she did the only thing she could. She started humming, it turning into an actual song, one her mother sang her and Sam as children.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
_But most of all---I wish it from myself._  
_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score,_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

Hikaru and Scotty had come in on the commotion, hanging towards the back of Jamie’s room. Jamie started the song again, and bit by bit Jo’s tears ceased, the light died, and the crescent moon disappeared.

Jo sniffled. “My Mommy sings that to me when I can’t sleep.”

Sam gave Jamie and Bones pointed looks. Bones and Jamie stared back, causing him to roll his eyes. “You’re the freaking saviors of the world, and I can figure this out, but neither of you can? Seriously?”

Jamie stared at him. She understood what he was getting at, but it didn’t make sense. “Sam, you know about my health. Bones does too.”

“I don’t,” Hikaru said.

“Nothing here,” Scotty added.

Jamie kept her eyes focused on her brother. “I have endometriosis. I can’t have kids.”

“You’re _not supposed_ to have kids,” Sam said. “That doesn’t mean can’t or won’t.”

“Whoa,” Scotty said. “Time out. Jo is Jamie and Leonard’s kid?”

“She’s from the future,” Sam said. “She does everything _exactly_ like Jamie. She _looks_ like Jamie. And she told me her parents’ names: _Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion_. How many Serenitys and Endymions do you all know? Because I know exactly one of each.”

Hikaru took Jo from Bones. She looked her in the eye. “Sweet Pea, are your parents really Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion?”

Jo nodded.

Hikaru smiled. “Do you know the Sailor Soldiers too?”

Jo smiled. “Yeah, they help Mommy! They’re all very pretty and strong! You wear your hair like their captain.”

Hikaru’s smiled widened. “Does this captain wear gold with a blue bow?”

Lighting up, Jo nodded. “Yeah! Yeah she does! Mommy calls her V-chan, but her actual name is Venus.”

“Actually, her actual name is Hikaru Sulu,” Hikaru said with a wink.

Jo’s eyes got huge. “What?”

“Is there a Jupiter?” Scotty asked. She took Jo from Hikaru.

“Yeah! She bakes my birthday cake every year! Rosewater with buttercream!” Jo grinned.

“Hi,” Scotty said. “Sailor Jupiter at your service.”

Jo’s eyes sparkled. “Wow.”

Bones stood staring off into space. Jamie wasn’t doing any better.

“How’d you get an endo diagnosis so young?” Hikaru asked. “Most people don’t find that out until they’re in their 20s.”

“Because she had to be admitted to the hospital during her first period,” Sam said. “Scared the hell out of all of us. And we have money and clout since Dad is a VP for Apple. He said she wasn’t leaving until they did every test possible, and they stuck to it. And here we are.”

Scotty held Jo close. They looked each other in the eyes. “So you’re just a wee miracle then, aren’t you little princess?”

Jo gasped, then grinned. “My full name is Jamie Joanna Small Lady Serenity.”

“And I thought British full names were bad,” Hikaru quipped.

“I…” Jamie said. “I have a kid. I can...I can actually have a kid?”

“Once again, not supposed to, not barren,” Sam sighed.

Bones and Jamie looked at each other. Jamie was speechless. Before she could reply, Bones whooped, grabbing her and whirling her around a few times. Jamie didn’t return the embrace for a few minutes.

“Oh darlin’,” Bones whispered in her ear. “We get everything we want.”

Jamie felt kind of sick. It sounded like everything was a foregone conclusion. What room was there for her to do what she wanted? Sure part of that was marry Bones, but...did it have to be set in stone? She was fourteen. Winona called them all down to dinner, and she went. But she didn’t sit next to Bones or Jo, or really talk to them during dinner. And she didn’t really eat either, she picked the ebelskivers apart and crumbled up her bacon into bits.

She should have been happy, but there was zero way she could have been.

\-----

A sudden crack filled the air as they helped Winona clean up dinner, Jo covering her ears and screaming.

Mary turned to the window in the front of the Kirk living room, almost but not quite running to it. She opened it, sticking her head out. Everything was wrong.

“This isn’t right,” Mary said out loud.

Hikaru had followed her. “What’s up?”

“The air doesn’t smell right,” Mary said. “And the season and locale are all wrong for this.” She gave Hikaru a serious look. “And I didn’t feel it coming. I always know when it’s going to rain---this has come out of nowhere. It’s not natural.”

Hikaru’s face darkened. “It’s them, isn’t it?”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a minute.

Mary looked back toward the others---Leonard was comforting Jamie, who apparently also hated thunder. Mary could see her shaking from where she stood, and Leonard had his arms around her as he whispered soothing nothings into her ear. And Sam and Winona had Jo, who was crying.

Mary felt Hikaru grab her arm. She turned to face her. The look in her eyes made her stare speechless.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Hikaru whispered. “You think they’re doing this to draw you out. Well Mary, I know that’s what they’re doing, and you can’t fall for it. We can’t lose you too. _I_ can’t lose you.”

Mary grabbed her hand, holding it. “I---”

“You did it with Jocelyn,” Hikaru continued. “Remember?”

“Part of me will never forgive how hard Nyota hit,” Mary said as she touched a hand to her cheek. “She weighs two pounds. Where did that come from?”

The wind blew wild, the window slamming shut from the force. Mary stared back out the window as a heavy rain pelted the panes. Hikaru didn’t let go of her hand. "Please, Mary. Please don’t.”

“I agree with her,” said a third voice. The girls turned---it was Sam. “Don’t risk yourself.”

“We’ve already had fire and water,” Hikaru said. “Now SF is having a freak thunderstorm? They’re after you. It’s so obvious.”

“I know,” Mary answered.

“Then don’t go,” Sam said. He joined them, wrapping his arms around Mary while she still held Hikaru’s hand. Hikaru put her free arm around both of them, and they just stood together for a while. Mary looked up at Sam, then she turned to look at Hikaru.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she kissed Hikaru on the forehead. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sam on the cheek. Hikaru and Sam both flushed, then Sam leaned down and kissed Hikaru on her cheek near her lips.

Mary’s heart pounded in her chest. This was amazing. 

Sam swallowed. “So uh...do you two want to...have dinner sometime?”

Mary shifted her position so she could look at both of them at once, but she stayed between them. “My sister works tomorrow night. You can come over, and I’ll cook.”

“Will you bake again?” Hikaru asked. “Those olive oil cakes that one time were spectacular.”

“It goes without saying that I’ll be baking,” Mary said. 

“How about I buy the groceries?” Sam asked. “And help. I can cook pretty okay.”

“My repertoire is a toss up between Japanese food, Korean food, and grilled cheese,” Hikaru said with a smile. “But I can chop pretty good. I don’t cry with onions for some reason.”

Mary grinned. “Then you get onion duty. I think I’ll make a dish I love when it rains---gnocchi in a vodka cream sauce with sausage. Belgian brownies for dessert.”

Hikaru rested her head on Mary’s shoulder. “This is good.”

“The menu?” Sam asked. One of his hands found Hikaru’s. Mary brushed the tips of her fingers across his lips.

“Us,” Hikaru said. “I was fretting because I wasn’t sure who to pick. And then I decided I didn’t _want_ to pick, and I didn’t know how to explain.”

“Same,” Mary and Sam said.

Sam elaborated. “I was afraid I’d make you feel like I was pitting you against each other.”

“I just---” Mary said. “I wasn’t sure how to bring it even up.”

Someone cleared their throat. It was Number One. Above her stood Jamie and Leonard, Leonard with a pleased expression and Jamie with one of confusion.

“Winona’s not letting any of us go home,” Leonard explained. “You should call your families.”

Jamie kept staring at them with a dumbfounded look on her face.

“I’ll have to text Peg, she’s at work,” Mary explained. “Oh, I hope she gets home okay.”

“Long as I do my homework, my parents will be fine,” Hikaru said. “Can we borrow pj's, princess?”

Jamie’s eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth opened. Then she closed it. “Yeah.”

Mary, not because she wanted to, left the embrace, and Hikaru and Sam kind of moved into each other. She expected to feel a twinge of jealousy, but what she got instead was liking how good they fit together. She excused herself and grabbed her cellphone. She texted Peg an explanation and the Kirks’ landline number. 

Hikaru was on the phone with her Mom speaking in Japanese. When she hung up, she smiled and made a V for Victory with her fingers. “It’s all good!” she said.

Jamie glared at her. “You lied just now. There _are_ boys.”

Hikaru gave Jamie a pointed look. “Oh come on, we’re obviously not going to be sharing a room with them. Your mom doesn’t let you have Leonard in yours with the door closed, for Pete’s sake. She’s going to make him bunk with Sam, while Mary and I bunk with you.”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed, and before she could say anything further, she turned and stormed upstairs. 

Everyone watched her go with differing degrees of confusion.

Sam and Leonard looked at each other. Sam went into his pocket, and pulled out a coin. He flipped it. “Call it.”

“Tails,” Leonard said.

Catching it, Sam put it on his hand. It was heads. “Shit.”

“If you really don’t want to---” Leonard said.

“Nah, honestly, it’s probably better that it’s me,” Sam said. “I’m the one with the inside view of my head. We just talked on the bus for a half an hour.”

“Fair enough,” Leonard conceded.

Sam went upstairs to talk to Jamie, leaving Leonard with the girls. He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I honestly didn’t think she would care,” he admitted.

“I don’t understand why she does,” Hikaru said.

“It’s her brother, Hikaru,” Mary said. “Every time Peg’s brought someone home, I’ve been torn between wanting her happy, and being upset I might matter less to her. Jamie won’t mean less to Sam, but she doesn’t know that.”

“Only child says he doesn’t get it,” Leonard pointed out. “But I think Mary has a point. Sam had some concerns about Jamie and myself he voiced to me today.”

Mary gave him an odd look. Why? “You treat her well, and you died for her. Why would he have a problem with you two?”

Leonard flushed a deep red and turned his face to the side.

Mary made a vague gesture with her hands and stared at him. She started to complain about him being obtuse when Hikaru grabbed her hand again and sighed. “Mary. Remember what Jocelyn said she saw in the Silver Millennium? Remember what she walked in on which is what unhinged her so bad she killed two civilizations?”

“It was just them having----oh.” Mary clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh. Oh so...you...when… _oh_.”

Leonard looked back towards the rest of the house. The kitchen light was dim, Winona and Jo having gone upstairs themselves. “Yeah. We. We...yeah.”

“Is that how you knew about her health?” Hikaru asked.

“I didn’t know specifics,” Leonard said. “But when we finished the first time I realized I hadn’t been very safe. And she explained that she’s on the pill. She just left it at difficult periods.”

“Well,” Hikaru said. “The Serenity line can only get pregnant if they want it. Like, we were young when Serenity was born in the Silver Millennium. And I don’t remember a King.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow for a second, then his vision cleared. 

Mary was the one who said it. “There wasn’t one. I’d remember.” 

“You’re right,” Leonard said. “She never mentioned a father. It was always about her mother.”

“Right so the point I’m making is this,” Hikaru said. “Queen Serenity willed the Ginzuishou to give her a child. So her moodiness upstairs can totes will the Ginzuishou to have one too. Which is probably how it works. Or she could use it to cure her, and then give you a litter. Whatever.”

“One is good,” Leonard said. “She cured my father’s cancer. She should make herself better, too. But now’s not the time to bring that up...something was wrong with her before all of this.”

“Yeah,” Mary said. “The Jo revelation I think is doing something bad to her. She eats like a horse, and all she did was pull her food apart.”

“I don’t know how to make her happy,” Leonard said. He sat on the couch. “I could feel it when I held her. She doesn’t want this.”

Mary and Hikaru looked at each other. Then Mary spoke. “It’s not you she doesn’t want. It’s not Jo either.”

“That’s not how it feels,” Leonard admitted.

“I think,” Hikaru said. “Jamie is a person who always just wants to do what she wants. She’s a creature of her id. And I think her being fourteen and a creature of her id finding out she has a plan set for her entire life that she didn’t have much input on has really messed her up.”

“Yeah it’s not you,” Mary said. “It’s not even Jo. It’s that she feels like she has no say.”

“I keep seeing these people,” Leonard said. “Him in white and lavender, her in white with pale blonde hair...it’s us. I’m seeing us.”

“Congratulations,” Hikaru grinned. “You are the only two people who can legit say they spend forever with their high school sweetheart.”

Mary couldn’t help but snicker. She sat down next to Leonard and ruffled his hair. “She’ll come around, mate. She just needs to let it sink in.”

“Yeah,” Hikaru said as she sat on his other side. “The Soldier of Love says don’t let this drag you down. Give her a few days. Let her think and come to the conclusion. She will. I know it’s what she wants.”

Leonard nodded. He didn’t look convinced, but he nodded.

Mary grinned. “Hey so---” she lowered her voice. “How about Hikaru and I spend a few hours in Sam’s room, let you two sort stuff out.”

“You may as well be a window, Mary,” Hikaru said with a smile. “You’re like cellophane.”

“Yeah, don’t act like you’re doing this for me,” Leonard said with a snort.

Damn. She’d have to learn some subtlety. “We’ll just hang out in there. You be with your princess. Make it alright.”

“It’s not honestly a bad idea,” Hikaru said. “And I mean, it’s a bit soon for us to be...you know. That.”

“Yeah I wasn’t---I’m like---” Mary couldn’t find words helpful suddenly. “I just mean you should talk. And we have to talk to figure out exactly how our stuff functions. We may need a dry erase board and some colored tabs.”

Hikaru barked out a loud laugh.

Mary grabbed Hikaru’s hand. “We’re going upstairs. Follow us in a few, okay?”

“Thanks,” Leonard said with gratitude lighting his eyes.

Mary led Hikaru up the stairs---Jamie’s door was opened, and she was alone. She had changed into a faded old 49ers shirt with some holes in it and a pair of plaid red and gold pants. She was brushing her hair to get the knots out from a long day of pigtails.

“I set bedclothes out for you,” she said with a frown.

Mary and Hikaru picked up sets of t-shirts and shorts. Jamie didn’t sleep in cutsie matching pjs, so they had been given sports team ts and tanks with worn in flannel pants. They changed quickly, and then Hikaru looked at Jamie through her mirror.

“We’re gonna step out for a while,” Hikaru said. “You need space.”

Jamie set down the brush. “Bones?” she asked, her voice kind of meek.

“Waiting to be told he can come up,” Mary said.

Jamie’s head bowed so her eyes weren’t visible. “He can be here.”

“Okay,” Mary said. Her and Hikaru departed, Hikaru going into Sam’s room, and Mary tip-toeing downstairs. “She’s all yours.”

Leonard nodded. He followed her back up the stairs and went into Jamie’s room. He hesitated, but completely shut the door behind him. Mary followed suit in Sam’s room.

The lightning intensified, the thunder getting louder. Sam sat on his bed in a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top. “I am…” he said. “Not sure what to do right now.”

Hikaru sat by his feet, looking up at him. “We don’t have to do anything, honestly.”

“Yeah,” Mary said as she joined her. “Let’s just feel things out. That...uh...stuff can come later.”

“Oh no,” Sam said. “I didn’t mean that. I just mean that finding out who Jo is has undone her sanity a bit. It’ll be a while before she fully accepts it.”

“She’ll be fine,” Hikaru said. “She loves him more than anything. She’ll be fine.”

Mary nodded. Then she became serious. “So. Us. How?”

Hikaru and Sam looked at each other. Sam spoke first. “I want to be with both of you. But sometimes, I want to be alone with Hikaru, and sometimes I want to be alone with Mary. Mostly I want all of us together.”

“That’s how I feel,” Mary said. 

“Yeah,” Hikaru said. “I think as long as we’re upfront and honest, this will be fine. Though I am unclear how I will explain this to Mom and Daddy.”

“I’ll fall off that bridge when I come to it,” Mary sighed.

“I think my parents will be okay,” Sam said. “They accepted Leonard in ten seconds, and they already like both of you. But you won’t be allowed here with the door closed, Dad’s pretty adamant about that.”

“Does your dad want you sneaking around though?” Hikaru asked.

“It’s more like Dad thinks fourteen is too young,” Sam said. “If Jamie were two years older, he’d probably be fine with Leonard being in her room sealed shut.”

“I think we might be the only ones who know,” Mary said. “That part of their relationship.”

“No, I think it’s more like T’Pock doesn’t know but everyone else does,” Hikaru said.

“Nyota knew?” Sam asked.

Hikaru shrugged. “Mars and the Princess were more like close sistens than a Princess and her Guardian. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s true now. I know there’s been a few occasions where it’s just been them.”

“Well if Nyota knows, wouldn’t she have told T’Pock?” Sam asked.

“Not necessarily,” Mary said. “But now that they’re who knows where together, it’s possible.”

“I hope they haven’t been hurt,” Sam said. “Or worse.”

Hikaru stared off into the distance. “They’re alive.”

“Yeah, they have to be,” Mary added. “We’d feel it if they weren’t. And it’s obvious they’re some attempt at leverage.”

There was an odd creaking from the below floor, and Sam, Hikaru, and Mary immediately tensed. Sam grabbed a Louisville slugger he kept by his bed. Without a word, Hikaru and Mary transformed. 

When they entered the hallway, Jamie and Leonard were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. The creaking sound kept coming, like a part that needed oiling.

Moon brought her hand up to her forehead, and her tiara shown a bright light like a beacon. She made a shhh gesture, and they all went downstairs. “This is wrong. This isn’t Dad---he’s in Hong Kong.”

“Your house is gated with an alarm,” Venus said. 

“Did the storm knock out the security?” Tuxedo Mask asked.

“No, we’d have heard it go offline,” Sam said. 

There was a figure in the living room. It moved stiffly, like a zombie. Hikaru grabbed her chain, it glowing at her touch. Mary pulled her hands a few feet apart, lightning gathering between them. Lightning flashed, and they saw it---it was a thing made to look like Mary in her school uniform, only its eyes were solid white and it had no mouth.

“What the shit?” Jamie said.

The thing leapt at them, and Jupiter let loose. “Sparkling Wide Pressure!”

The lightning struck the thing dead. It shattered into pieces, circuits and magic flowing away from its shards.

Tuxedo Mask knelt, taking off a glove and touching it. His eyes closed. After a few minutes, he stood, pulling his glove back on. “It’s called a Droid,” he said.

“Like the phones Jamie and I aren’t allowed to buy?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Tuxedo Mask said. He kicked its disembodied head. “It’s a Droid, and they’re all over SF. They’re replacing people to change the future.”

“How on Earth are we going to stop something that’s spread all over town?” Hikaru asked.

Tuxedo Mask smiled. “We’re not. I’ve found the source. And she’s right outside this house.”

“A tish too convenient, that,” Moon said.

“They want Jupiter,” Hikaru said. “Everything about this is broadcasting it.”

“Then they’ll get me,” Jupiter said. “I’m done with this bollocks.”

Lightning flickered outside of the house, but it was black. Jupiter opened the front door, stepping out into the storm. She paused, taking off her earrings. She handed one to Sam and one to Venus. “Just in case.”

She ran, Moon bolting up next to her. “Scotty I swear to God,” Moon snapped.

A woman stood in the air in black and green with short dark green hair. Her earrings, Jupiter realized, were the same as Berthier and Koan’s - long dangling black crystals with gold crescents at the posts. “Ah yes,” she said. “Hello. I am Petz Akiyashi.”

“You’re also dead meat,” Moon said. She held her rod in her hand.

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” Jupiter cried as she shot it at Petz.

Petz laughed. “Oh well.” She gestured, and black lightning rained down upon them. But Jupiter dodged it, managing to avoid capture.

Moon growled. “Moon Princess Halation!” The white light flew out of her rod, annihilating Petz in one move. All that was left was one earring that clattered to the ground. Jupiter picked it up.

Tuxedo Mask took off a glove and held it. Sam had stopped to put a pair of shoes on, and Venus stood next to him. “There’s one more sister,” Leonard said. “I don’t have a name or what her powers are, but there’s one more.”

“Five will get you twenty she comes for me,” Venus said. “It’s a blatant pattern.”

“Agreed,” Moon replied.

“Also…” Tuxedo Mask said. “There’s a prince. His name is Kodos.”

They all looked at him, Jupiter holding her breath.

Tuxedo Mask’s darkened like the clouds clearing away from SF's atmosphere. 

“He’s who attacked Jo’s family.”


	17. Invasion - Sailor Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth Akiyashi sister issues a challenge to Sailor Venus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I drastically changed what Calaveras can do.
> 
> "Ganbatte" is Japanese for "do your best." They use it like English speakers use Good Luck. "Domo" is an informal way of saying "domo arigatou" which is of course thank you. The "why are you so American" thing is something I've heard the parents of an Asian friend say in my presence, though she's Taiwanese and not part Japanese and part Korean. Also Minako's mom is really mean in Sailor V so I'm making Hikaru's mom a lot less severe.
> 
> More stuff gets answered this chapter, but we end on a question mark.

Hikaru’s alarm went off at 4:55 on Tuesdays.

Number One always stayed sound asleep curled up in the middle of her bed. Normally Hikaru couldn’t wait to get up, but this Tuesday she lingered.

Well, for four minutes. Then her mom knocked on her door.

Hikaru sighed, her bare feet hitting the soft, plush carpet. Her family lived in a penthouse with a view of the Bay and the Golden Gate to the South.Hikaru opened her door.

Her mother primarily spoke Japanese, sometimes English if things were serious. She swore in Korean, though, but always told Hikaru not to emulate her. Daddy used English except when talking to Mom. Hikaru knew all three languages but she took French in school. She liked French. It was the language of Love.

This morning her mom had chosen English. Mimi Sulu’s English was pretty decent, but she preferred the languages of her home and family. “Just wanted to make sure you were awake, my light.”

Hikaru half-smiled at the nickname. “Yup.”

Her mother frowned. “Why are you always so American?” she asked in Japanese.

“I _am_ American,” Hikaru replied in English.

Mimi sighed. “Just get ready for practice.”

Hikaru blew her bangs off her face. “Yes, Mom.”

She closed the door behind her, and Hikaru sighed. She wished she could skip it. She had group fencing practice for six hours on Saturdays, but individual focused sessions Tuesday mornings at 6:00.

She had packed her bag the night before, checking it to make sure she had all her gear. Mask, uniform, both epees, shoes. She picked up fencing when she lived in London, and Starfleet had a team. It was after volleyball season, though, so she had a while to go out for it.

Hikaru loved physical activity like sports and working out. She could run a five minute mile, she’d pitched a no hitter, and few people could return her tennis serves. But fencing and volleyball were where her heart lay. Try outs for the Starfleet Volleyball team were soon, and she wanted to go out for varsity.

But with this coming battle, she likely couldn’t.

Hikaru folded her school uniform, putting it into her book bag along with her red bow and her school shoes. She brushed her hair before putting it up in a sloppy bun. She wore a pair of oversized men’s sweatpants, a London Olympics t-shirt (her Daddy had surprised her with tickets to the final women’s fencing match), a beat up red cardigan, and no make up.

Hikaru plopped down on the bed. She stroked down Number One’s back. The cat stirred, opening one sleepy eye. “Oh it’s Tuesday, isn’t it?” Number One yawned.

“Yeah,” Hikaru said. “Just saying goodbye. You can snooze.”

“Thanks,” Number One answered with a smile. She turned around in circles a few times before settling in as a big white ball of fluff. 

Hikaru left her room, checking the time on her communicator watch. 5:15.

Her mother greeted her in the foyer of their apartment, but Hikaru bee lined for her Daddy who sat with his coffee at their dining table. “Daddy!”

“Morning,” said Ken Sulu. “I have a meeting with the London executives. It’s an afternoon meeting for them, but we’re getting a catered breakfast out of the deal.”

“Will you be home for dinner?” Hikaru asked.

“Probably not,” Daddy replied. “Tokyo branch meetings later today.”

Stupid time zones.

“Okay well...I’ll email you with how practice goes then,” Hikaru said. She kissed him on the cheek. “Bye Daddy.”

“Have a great day!”

Mom steered her to their elevator, and they took it down to the garage. They had three reserved parking spaces, with one to be filled when Hikaru started driving in two years. Daddy drove a BMW Sedan, Mom an Infiniti SUV. Hikaru tossed her stuff in the back and piled in. 

They rode in silence to the facility, Hikaru staring out the windows at how quiet SF was during dawn. Too late for partying, too early for most people for work. They arrived, and Mom walked her to the locker room. “ _Ganbatte_ ,” Mom said.

“ _Domo_ ,” Hikaru replied.

She was the only one in the locker room, so she changed and stretched. She grabbed her newer epee, heading out onto the floor. Coach stood nearby, talking to a girl in a yellow fencing outfit with a gold bow in her hair.

Hikaru’s eyes narrowed. She adopted a more normal expression. “New team member?” she called.

Coach smiled. “Yeah. This is Calaveras.”

The girl turned, her eyes cold and green. Hikaru’s eyes narrowed a second time. Calaveras smiled though it wasn’t friendly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Sure,” Hikaru said. “Sorry, what was your name? Your last name, I mean?”

Calaveras shrugged. “Akiyashi. I’m the eldest of four girls.”

That’s what she thought. Calaveras headed to the locker room, throwing a glance over her shoulder as she walked. A flash of a black moon flickered on her forehead, and she gave Hikaru a nasty look as she disappeared. 

It took Hikaru a second to realize that Coach was talking to her. “Ready, Hikaru?”

Hikaru nodded. “Yeah.”

They practiced for an hour, focusing on Hikaru’s form against a dummy. She had no problems scoring points, but her arm would get loose which could leave her open for retaliatory strikes. Coach gave her pointers, helped her reposition, and Hikaru could feel herself improve. The motions felt more natural after only an hour, and she left the mats to shower. 

She was blowing out her hair when a voice began to speak from behind her. “I thought we’d have to draw you out more like we tried with Jupiter.”

Hikaru, whose hair was only somewhat dry, glanced into the mirror. Calaveras stood in a yellow corset and red skirt. The black moon stood out on her forehead, and Hikaru glared at her. “What do you want?”

“Oh, you know,” Calaveras said with a wave of a perfectly manicured hand. “You and your besties.”

“Can’t have us,” Hikaru said. She turned the dryer back on, grabbing her brush and finishing her hair. Then she pulled half of it back in her red bow. 

Calaveras smiled. “I’ll make this quick. How about after you’re done with school today, you and I have a go? Just us, no Droids or other Sailors. Though that Tuxedo fellow is fairly handsome, just don’t tell Daly I said so. But yeah...just you and me.”

Hikaru wasn’t a fool. “Meet me at the Starfleet Academy track.”

Giggling, Calaveras grinned with her eyes closed. She vanished in a flurry of golden light, and Hikaru began to put on her make up - she didn’t wear much, just a light BB cream, a hint of eyeliner, and some peach gloss. 

Hikaru caught a MUNI to Starfleet, where she made it twenty minutes before the warning bell. So she went into the library and sat at a computer to check her Facebook. She glanced around her after she cleared her notifications, then raised her communicator to her lips. “Hey.”

 _Hi!_ came Mary.

 _What’s up?_ said Jamie. She sounded irritated and frazzled.

“Fourth sister has issued me a challenge,” Hikaru continued. “After school on our track. I think maybe you both should come and hide in the background. Just in case.”

 _Sounds good to me._ Hikaru heard how resolute her girlfriend sounded. It gave her a little thrill.

 _We may have a problem._ Jamie said. Hikaru realized there were sounds coming from her watch, sounds like stuff being thrown everywhere. _My brooch is MIA._

Hikaru’s eyes widened. “What?”

 _It was clipped to my uniform bow when I went to sleep,_ Jamie continued. _Woke up and the bow was undone and the brooch was gone. No clue where it is._

 _Well, I guess Leonard and I can be Hikaru’s back up,_ Mary said.

 _I need to find it, so yeah probably that is what needs to happen._ Jamie sighed. _I’ve looked all over. I have no idea where it…Jo!_

“Did she take it?” Hikaru asked.

_That day you all were over last week, she was fascinated with it. I told her it was magic...she probably figured out it has the Ginzuishou!_

Mary sighed. _Welp_. 

Jamie’s connection cut off in the middle of her shouting an expletive, and Hikaru hoped Jo would survive. 

_Where are you, by the way?_ Mary asked.

“The library,” Hikaru said. 

_Wait, really? So am I_. Hikaru stood up, looking around the stacks of books. To her right, and with her back to her, sat a girl with a familiar mass of wavy auburn hair. Mary stood, turning and looking around. Her eyes landed on Hikaru, and she grabbed her book, walking over.

Mary put the book at the computer terminal next to Hikaru’s and grabbed her in a big, warm hug. “I texted Sam. He’s on his way.”

Hikaru grinned. Yes, good. “I wish the high schoolers didn’t have a separate lunch period from us,” she said.

“I know,” Mary said. “I made you both cookies.” She handed a yellow tupperware to Hikaru, setting aside a blue one for their boyfriend.

“Wow, thanks,” Hikaru said. She hadn’t had breakfast that morning, which was a bit stupid. She ate one---it was brown butter chocolate chip---with a bright grin. “Wow these are so good.”

“I bet,” said Sam from behind them. Mary reached up and hugged him too, Hikaru following suit. Mary handed him the blue tupperware, and he took a bite of a cookie. “Wow!”

Mary flushed. “No big deal.”

“I’ll have to give most of them to Jo and Jamie, though,” Sam said with a sad sigh. “I’m on a training diet right now.”

Hikaru ate a second one. “Think of it as carb loading.”

Sam snorted. “Jamie gets annoyed during this and baseball season. Nights before my games, Mom won’t make mashed potatoes. She always seems to want them those nights.”

“She should do a sport,” Hikaru said. “That metabolism won’t hold out forever.”

“She exercises,” Sam said. “Once in a while.”

“Saving the world counts,” Mary said.

“She’s so lazy all the time,” Sam complained. “I try to get her to go for runs with me, and she says she will, and then she takes a three hour nap or goes over to Leonard’s.” Then he made a face. “Okay, so, technically that’s exercise but still.”

Mary snickered.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. The warning bell rang, and the three of them all sighed. “Well.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “We better scoot.”

“It’s bollocks none of us share a class,” Mary complained.

“Yup,” Hikaru said. “Maybe next year for us, Mary. When we enter high school.”

“We’ll all be able to eat lunch together,” Sam said with a grin.

Hikaru smiled, her torso swaying from side to side. Sam glanced around the library, and once he was satisfied, he kissed each of them on the lips once. They walked out together, Sam heading in the opposite direction of them to go to the high school wing. Hikaru walked Mary to her classroom, and not even remotely shy, Mary kissed Hikaru before heading in. Hikaru entered her classroom, taking her seat. 

She just had to get through the day. Hopefully the afternoon would end okay.

_\----_

Leonard held Jamie’s hand as they walked up to the school, Jamie fidgeting with her naked bow.

“I have no idea where she went,” Jamie said. “Or how she even got it! I don’t know where it is, and it’s freaking me out.”

Leonard lifted their hands, pressing a kiss to the back of hers. Jamie gave him a look full of love. Then she went back to sulking.

“What if I don’t find it this afternoon?” Jamie said. “What if Hikaru gets taken?”

“We won’t let that happen,” Leonard said. 

Pike strolled next to them, weaving in and out of their legs. “I don’t know where Jo went, but I can track the Ginzuishou’s power at the command center. When you head into class, I can go straight there and find it.”

“Thank you, Pike,” Leonard said.

“Thanks,” Jamie said with a frown. 

Leonard nudged her. “Don’t be ungrateful, darlin’.”

“Ungrateful is her default state,” Pike said, haughtiness lacing his voice.

Jamie rolled her eyes.

Leonard pulled her close, looking down into her eyes. “You think Jo high-tailed it back to the future with the crystal, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “I would, except…” She pulled out a silver chain with a key on it. “She left this.”

Leonard held the key. His eyes unfocused - he saw a woman in black and red with a complex hairstyle standing by a carved marble door. There was a large key in her hands; someone called her Puu, and the image faded. “Jamie…” he said. “Are there other Sailors?”

Jamie shook her head a few times. “No, just the five of us. Though that is a bit odd, since there’s nine planets in the solar system. There should be more of us, right?”

“I just saw one,” he said. “A woman in black and red guarding a door.”

Jamie’s eyes dimmed in concentration. “No, that’s not familiar.”

Pike stopped. “A door? A big white one with carvings?”

Leonard and Jamie looked down at him. “How’d you know?”

Pike’s brows furrowed. “I found it. It was outside of the Moon Castle. Queen Serenity told me I was never to enter it.”

“What’s on the other side, I wonder…” Jamie said.

“She didn’t say,” Pike answered with a shrug. “Just that it was forbidden.”

“Is there a Solider on the other side?” Leonard asked. “Are there other Soldiers?”

Pike’s mouth closed. His eyes turned unreadable. “I’m going to the Command Center. I’ll let you know what I turn up.” He jumped up onto a ledge and took off.

Jamie’s eyes were narrowed. Leonard’s own face was full of confusion. “Why wouldn’t he just tell us?”

“Maybe the answer is one we’re not supposed to know,” Leonard said. 

Jamie sighed. Kids filed into Starfleet around them. “I’m coming today with you and Scotty. Brooch or no brooch, I’m coming.”

“Not like I’ll be much help,” Leonard said. “I still have no powers, remember?”

That came out with a lot more frustration and self-loathing than he intended, because Jamie froze and gave him a long look filled with concern. “But you have them.”

“Not the kind we need me to have,” Leonard said. “My goal is protecting you always. I can’t do that with healing or psychometry.”

Jamie reached up, holding his face with her hands. “You’re why I can keep going, Bones. That’s your real power. You’re why I keep fighting so hard. I want to keep you safe.”

“We need to keep the Soldiers safe,” he said, his hands covering hers. “We need to protect Jo most of all.”

“I know,” Jamie said. “I know all that, I do. I want to keep everyone safe. It’s driving me crazy that Nyota and T’Pock have vanished. We need to find a way to the future to rescue them.”

Someone cleared their throat. Jamie and Leonard looked, and it was Kevin Riley. He was staring at both of them with saucer eyes and a slack mouth. 

“Oh it’s you,” Jamie said with a sigh.

“What’s going on, Kevin?” Leonard asked.

“Your cat was talking,” Kevin squeaked. “I’ve heard every word, and _your cat was talking_.”

Jamie’s expression didn’t change except for the look in her eyes---they were bright and full of shock. Leonard grabbed each one of them, steering them off to the side away from everyone else. “What did you hear?” Leonard said, staring down at him.

“You’re not human, are you?” Kevin said. “I saw you, I saw you when you were playing soccer that one day, and your arm got scraped up. You thought no one was looking, but I saw you touch it and the wounds disappeared! Now you’re talking about powers and doors and soldiers---you’re always with those other girls too--- _none of you are human!_ ”

That last was screamed, and Jamie winced. 

Leonard sighed. He grabbed Kevin by the shoulders. “Stop. Stop. _Stop_.”

Kevin stopped.

“We...are technically human,” Leonard said. “We’re people who were reincarnated as humans.”

“We’re kids,” Jamie said. “Just kids tasked with the protection of this solar system from outside evil forces. Hi. Sailor Moon, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Kevin stared at her.

“The girls you see us with are the other Sailor Soldiers,” Jamie continued. “Bones is Earth’s protector, Tuxedo Mask. We’re human, normal kids who can do special things when the situation requires it. That’s all.”

Kevin clamped his mouth shut. 

Jamie continued. “Bones is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion of Earth. I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon. We’re in love.”

Kevin glared. “Prove it.”

Leonard shrugged, transforming into Tuxedo Mask. Kevin’s eyes became huge again, and he took a step backwards. Leonard changed back, and Jamie folded her arms across her chest. “See?”

Kevin shook his head. “You’re superheroes.”

Jamie shrugged.

“Something like that,” Leonard answered. “We’re Soldiers and protectors.”

“Those two girls, the African girl and the Middle Eastern one,” Kevin said. “The African one vanished the day of the fair. The Middle Eastern one after her chess match.”

“Our enemy has them,” Jamie said. “Which means to find them, we may need to vanish too.”

Kevin nodded. He gave Jamie a long, searching look. “I still don’t think you’re good enough for him,” he said. 

“Now wait a second---” Leonard interjected.

“ _But_ ,” Kevin talked over him. “But, he wants you, and that’s what matters. Just...don’t get hurt. Or hurt him. I’ll kill you if you hurt him.”

Kevin ran from them, literally ran, and they watched him go.

Leonard wasn’t sure he wanted Kevin to be such a fanboy anymore. Him not liking Jamie was a bit of a deal breaker.

Jamie’s mouth had formed a twisted sort of smile. “Oh I see. He _likes_ you.”

Leonard gave her a funny look. “Like a crush?”

“Yeah,” Jamie said. “He has a thing for you. Can’t say as I blame him.”

Leonard flushed. That was a new one, even though they lived in SF. “Oh.”

Jamie backed him into the wall, touching his face like she had been before they were interrupted. “I’d be jealous if I didn’t know who you have eyes for,” she said in a soft voice.

“It’s always only you,” Leonard said. He kissed her as the warning bell went off. And he kept kissing her through the final bell signaling the start of the school day.

Being in trouble was fine this once.

_\-----_

Jo hurried to the park, all of her belongings with her, Pike-P floating by her head, clutching Jamie’s brooch.

She’d snuck into her room early that morning while she still slept and took it off her uniform. Jo opened it and saw it contained the Ginzuishou. Then she took it and grabbed her stuff, hiding until it was time.

Jo entered the park, fixing her bunny shaped backpack. She held Jamie’s brooch in one hand, and her Mommy’s Ginzuishou in the other. She knew they could both be used to save everyone! Puu kept telling her the 21st century crystal wouldn’t work in the future, but Jo didn’t believe it! It had to be possible.

Jo stood in the center of the park, reaching under her shirt for the time key.

The chain and the key were gone!

“No!” Jo put down the crystals (not touching, never ever touching) and searched her back pack. It was nowhere to be found.

Jo sat on the edge of a fountain, clutching Pike-P. Now she couldn’t go home. She was stuck, and who knew what would happen to everyone else?

Where had it gone?

Jo realized it had probably fallen off in Jamie’s room. So she had to go back to Winona-Momma’s house. 

“Pike-P, show me the time key!” she implored.

Pike-P’s eyes became a view screen, and they showed Jamie handing the time key to Bones. Great! She could go to her school and get it back from her!

“Let’s go, Pike-P!”

Pike-P’s eyes returned to normal, and they ran together to Starfleet Academy.

_\-----_

Jamie had been late to her first class, but they had a sub so she didn’t end up with detention for once. She walked out to the track, Scotty and Bones with her.

There was an equipment shed off to the side that they lounged behind. Sam joined them in his lacrosse gear - there was a half hour until practice started for him, so he was hopefully not going to have to cut and run.

Sam and Mary stood close, and Jamie gave them an irritated look before turning back to Bones. Hikaru walked up with Gaila a few feet behind her.

Hikaru came behind the shed, pausing at each one of them. She held Bones’ shoulder, pulled one of Jamie’s pigtails, and kissed Scotty and Sam in succession. Then she went around to the other side, but who walked back into view was Sailor Venus.

Gaila came running up with an extremely worried expression. “Jamie?”

Jamie pulled away from the others, feeling a stab of guilt in her heart. Since she became Sailor Moon, she’d neglected her friendship with Gaila. It made her feel terrible. “Hi.”

Gaila clutched her bow. She was hesitant, which wasn’t really like her. What came out of her mouth was a simple, “Are you okay, Jamie?”

“No, but it’ll pass,” Jamie said. It was the truth.

Gaila twirled a ringlet around her finger. “I just...you always seem a bit sad now, when you never did before. Like something’s weighing on you.”

Jamie didn’t know how to answer that. So she didn’t.

Gaila smiled. “I know I’m not important to you anymore, but you’ve always been important to me. And...whatever it is, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll try to understand it as best I can. I realize I’m just a normal girl and you’re...well. You’re _you_. But...I’m here.”

Jamie’s left eyebrow rose. “Gaila...do you know?”

Gaila bit her lip, somehow always getting away with cherry red lipstick at school. Her green eyes darted back and forth a second. “I saw the selfie when it went viral, and I heard your voice coming out of my savior with Mom’s shop. It’s...I’d have to be dumb. I’m not dumb.”

Jamie face palmed. That was two. Two people that day who knew who the hell she really was.

Christ.

“Look,” Gaila said as she put her arms around Jamie. “I get it. You have this big thing going on, this grand destiny stuff that I’m not a part of. And at first I was really jealous, because you were collecting all these gorgeous and cool new friends. And you got this dish of a boyfriend, on top of it. But...they’re all a part of the Sailor thing, right?”

Jamie nodded.

Gaila smiled. “I’m not a part of that world, but if you...need to miss school and need a cover, I can offer that. Which...that genius girl and that gorgeous black girl have been gone for weeks. They got killed or something?”

Almost throwing up, Jamie shook her head. “No, not killed. Just taken.”

“That’s just as bad!” Gaila said. “Do you have any idea what happened?”

“Somewhat,” Jamie admitted. “We just don’t know how to reach them.”

A loud explosion turned both of them towards the track.

Gaila took a step backwards out of reflex. “Oh Lord.”

Jamie went for her brooch before she remembered she didn’t have it. 

Scotty and Bones transformed, Scotty pulling her hands apart in her new attack. Before anything could happen, a bunch of those gross robot Droid things like the one from Jamie’s house appeared, attacking them and Sam. 

“Shit!” Jamie shouted. She was powerless. She had no way to help at all, and she finally understood how Bones always felt. Boom after boom happened with the droids as Scotty electrocuted them into shards, but Sam and Bones were getting beat bloody.

Bones extended a hand, muttering to himself. “Use my will, hold out my hand. _Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!_ ”

A ray of light came out of his arm, incinerating five of the droids in one fell swoop. Scotty froze mid Sparkling Wide Pressure to gape at him. Bones held his hands in front of his face in shock. Jamie’s eyes were wide with shock initially, but they began to sparkle, a bright grin forming on her face.

Fortunately, Bones recovered just in time to stop another droid the same way. “Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!”

“Supreme Thunder!” Scotty had gotten sick of taking them out a few at a time, the antennae on her tiara coming up and taking out ten of them. Bones continued to wipe out three with one move.

Maybe they didn’t even need Sailor Moon.

Another loud boom sounded from the track itself. Jamie ran around the shed to investigate. A girl in a yellow corset and red skirt was glowing, aiming yellow light at Sailor Venus. She then turned her energy into a glowing yellow sword.

Venus held out one hand, and a glowing gold heart sat above it. Venus winked. “Rolling Heart Vibration!” The heart grew to the size of the entire Starfleet Academy building, barreling towards the other woman. It hit her, doing a great bit of damage. Her pristine clothing was singed, and she dropped to one knee.

“You won’t win,” the girl said.

Venus grabbed her belt, it glowing at her touch. “Venus Love Me Chain!” It wrapped around her throat, Venus touching it a certain way with a finger. It delivered a shock to the girl, as she landed on both knees. Hikaru continued to shock her, the girl’s tightly-pulled-back brown hair growing frizzy and wild. “Tell us what this is. Tell us who you work for.”

“I won’t give you anything,” the girl said.

“Come on, Calaveras,” Venus said. “You work for Prince Kodos don’t you? You’re trying to change the future. But change it into what?”

“The White Moon people are demons,” spat Calaveras. “You’ve ruined everything. We just want what’s ours. Leave us alone!”

Venus tightened the whip, making it strangle her. “Not a good enough answer. What does the Black Moon clan want?”

“We want Crystal SF,” Calaveras said. “We want what’s ours. We want a real home, not just exile on Nemesis. _We want what’s ours_.”

Someone tugged on the hem of Jamie’s skirt. She looked down---it was Jo. The same Jo who had tears in her eyes as she held up Jamie’s brooch. Jamie grabbed it from her, transforming into Sailor Moon. “We’ll talk,” she promised her.

Moon called the rod into her hand, walking to stand next to Venus. She aimed it at Calaveras’ face. “Why were you exiled?”

Calaveras shrugged. “It happened before I was born. We don’t know anything more than the Black Moon isn’t welcome.”

“Who told you this?” Moon asked. The gem in the rod began to glow.

“Wiseman,” Calaveras answered. “He’s Prince Kodos’ confidant.”

“We take you out, how many more Black Moon goons are there?” Venus asked.

“Four,” Calaveras answered. “Daly, Lenore, Kodos, and Leighton. Plus Wiseman.”

Venus tightened the whip, causing Calaveras to choke. 

Jo stood near Jamie, watching her in awe. Then she noticed Calaveras black crystal earrings. Tears drifted down her face. “You followed me!” the little girl shrieked.

“Aw, it’s the Rabbit,” Calaveras said. Angry ligature marks covered her throat. There was bruising around her eyes as well. “We came here to find you, Bunny Rabbit. And I guess this means I did.”

The threat in her voice about Jo was too much. Jamie seethed for only a second before she whispered, “Moon Princess Halation.” Calaveras was burned to ash like all the rest, and Jamie lowered the rod.

Jo stared up at her with awe and shock. Then she gave Jamie a familiar looking side eye. “Daddy never said Mommy was Sailor Moon. I don’t think you’re my Mommy.”

Venus recalled her whip, folding it around her waist. “She is, Sweet Pea. She’s one and the same.”

Moon crouched to Jo’s height. “Why did you take my brooch, Jo?”

Jo winced at the harshness in Moon’s voice. She backed a few inches away, as if she was scared Jamie would strike her. Admittedly Jamie wanted to, but she wouldn’t. “I can’t let them touch.”

Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter, Sam, and Gaila had come over. All of them looked confused.

Jo opened her palm. There sat a Ginzuishou. “If I let them touch, everything will die. But I thought if I could use both of them, I could save my Mommy and my home.”

Jamie held her brooch.

Jo began to cry. Big giant tears, huge sobs, the kind of crying only a young child can do. Jamie’s heart ached for her, not just because this was her daughter but because of the pure agony in her wails.

Moon held out the chain with the key. “I found this in my room.”

Jo managed to calm her crying enough to take it back. She clutched it to her. “Thank you.”

“Mind telling me what it is? The actual what it is,” Moon said. “No more games, ChibiJo. What are you doing here, how did you arrive, and what can we do to help?”

Jo sniffled. “This key brought me here, but I’m not allowed to take anyone with me. I wasn’t even allowed the key---I stole it from Puu.”

Puu?

“Puu, the lady you were talking to that one day?” Sam asked.

Jo nodded. “Puu is my friend. She guards the Time Door. Only my family can enter it.”

Tuxedo Mask looked thoughtful. “Puu as in Pluto?”

Jo nodded again. “Yeah. Her actual name is Sailor Pluto.”

Venus frowned. “There’s...it was just us during the Silver Millennium. If there had been a Sailor Pluto, we’d have heard.”

“Maybe not,” Jamie said with an annoyed glare. Why was Hikaru questioning her kid? “If their jobs are different from ours, we might not have known about them at all.”

Venus didn’t reply with words, but her eyes narrowed a lot.

Jupiter looked between them, then sighed. “Jo, Princess,” she asked the little girl. “Can you use that key to get us to your home? We can probably help, and we’d like to save our friends.”

Jo’s little hand tightened around the key. “I don’t know. Can I think about it?”

Sam picked her up. He brushed the tears off her cheeks. “Yeah, ChibiJo. You can take all the time you need.”

Jo looked around at all of them, her eyes lingering on Moon. 

“I’ll think about it.”


	18. Time Warp - Sailor Pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo gives our friends her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA the Everyone who is of Teen Age Get Laid chapter.
> 
> The main thing that has always irritated me about Sailor Moon is that none of them ever tell their families. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter disappear for like months in this arc in the manga, and yeah Jupiter is an orphan but Mercury's Mom and Mars' Grandfather don't notice? Like really?
> 
> Like it bugs me from the perspective of Usagi's whole family thinking she's a screw up as well.
> 
> So anyway...not in my fic.
> 
> We actually meet Sailor Pluto for real this chapter. Hope you like her!
> 
> Also...we meet the bad guys.

It’d been ten days.

Jamie sat in her room, staring out the window pane as the rain hit against it. 

It’d been ten days, and Jo hadn’t given them an answer about taking them to the future.

Jamie leaned her chin on one hand, staring at the gray muddled skies of San Francisco.

Quiet footsteps padded through her carpet. Jamie didn’t pay them any mind until the person perched next to her, touching the back of her neck with a hand. It was Bones, who had come home with her after school, and Jamie sighed.

“You’re ansty, aren’t you?” he asked. 

Jamie nodded. “We’re in a holding pattern. I want movement.”

“She’s been through too much to push,” said Bones.

“Whatever,” Jamie answered.

Bones withdrew his hand. He waited a few minutes before saying a simple, “I can’t figure you out when it comes to her sometimes.”

Jamie turned to him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“There are times when you would die for her,” Bones said. “And there are times when you loathe her. I’m just not understanding why. She’s ours.”

“That’s all you care about, isn’t it?” Jamie said, her voice laced with bitterness. “You just care that she’s our kid, you don’t care at all what I want.”

Bones looked equal parts offended and confused; his eyebrows were furrowed, but his mouth was a flat line. “How could you ever think I don’t care what you want?”

“You just want us married with kids so badly,” Jamie said. “You’ve never stopped to ask me if I’m okay with this future plan that’s been set for us.”

“So you don’t want it?” Bones asked.

Jamie flailed for a second. “I...no! I just want...I want to decide these things. Maybe I don’t want to get married ever and just want to live with you for the rest of our lives! Maybe I won’t have time for kids with my career! Maybe we break up when I turn 18! _I don’t want it written in stone. I want an actual choice._ ”

Bones sighed, walking away. He sat on her bed, taking off his shoes and then laying on his back. Jamie saw him stare up at the ceiling, holding one hand up, fingers splayed. It was his left hand, and Jamie knew he was focused on his ring finger.

“What would make you happy?” he asked after a few minutes. His voice was soft, somewhat unsure, and full of love.

It made Jamie feel awful. “You,” she answered.

“But not marrying me,” Bones said. His voice was an open wound.

Jamie buried her face in one hand, her other one raising and clenching into a fist. “I want it on my own terms. I want it because it feels right. I don’t want it because destiny says so. Not the same as not wanting it at all.”

Bones didn’t reply, he just continued to stare at his hand.

For the first time, Jamie realized how badly she was hurting him. He was taking her rejection of her future being written as a rejection of his love for her, and that wasn’t what she meant at all. Jamie pulled out the hairpins holding up her buns, then pulled out the hair ties. She shook her hair loose, dropping the pins and ties onto the floor with little care. There was enough room on her bed for her to kneel next to him, and she did. 

He didn’t look at her.

Jamie took his other hand in hers, holding it and caressing his knuckles with her thumb. “I love you,” she whispered.

Bones’ hand twitched.

Jamie felt tears burn her eyes. Had she gone too far? Had he stopped loving her back? “I do,” she said. “I do, Bones. I really do. I just...I want to marry you because it’s right, not because destiny says we have to. I want it to be forever, I want it to last and be perfect...I want it to be something amazing. I don’t want it to be because of any other reason. Please don’t be mad.” A tear spilled down her cheek. “Don’t turn your back on me.”

“I’m not doing anything of the sort,” he said as he finally looked at her. “But you’re giving a lot of thought to how you feel and not much to how I do.” Bones sat up, wiping the tear off her cheek. “All I want in this world is you.”

Jamie bit her bottom lip.

“I know we’re young, I know we have a long life ahead of us,” Bones continued. “I know you like to think about the present. But I’m always thinking about the future. And my future is you.”

Shame filled Jamie at his words.

“It’s like you don’t care at all about trying to see things my way,” Bones said. “You just want me to give into you all the time.”

“I---” Jamie said, thinking of instances where Sam said the same thing. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.” She moved to stand, hiding her face so he wouldn’t see how sad she was. 

Bones still had her hand, though, and he pulled her back onto the bed. She landed sideways on his lap, still unable to show her face. How could she look him in the eye? She was selfish trash.

Ever since she’d become Sailor Moon, crying came all too easily to her. She hated it. But when she thought about it, she realized all of her tears had been spilled over Bones. He was the only thing that made her feel so strongly, and it sucked. It also made her feel good, because she knew she inspired the same in him.

Except she didn’t at that moment.

More tears flowed down her face, and a sob escaped her lips. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Bones continued to dry her tears.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I’m selfish and thoughtless and awful. You should be with someone better than me. I’m sorry.”

Bones sighed. His hand lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. She cast her eyes down at his jeans. “You have never been, not even for a second, awful,” he said. “You’re not even close. If you’re anything, you’re a ray of light.”

“But---” Jamie protested.

“Just because you need to remember we’re an _us_ , not a _you_ ,” Bones said. “Doesn’t make you a bad person. I don’t want to dump you over this. I don’t want you to do anything except remember that my feelings count too. That’s all.” Jamie hiccuped, clapping a hand over her mouth in annoyance. Bones smiled, eyes alight with love like always, and he touched her face again, this time to show his affection. “You’re so wonderful,” he said.

Jamie laughed. “I’m a mess.”

“Not to me,” Bones said. He kissed the corner of her mouth, quietly and soft. Jamie clutched his shirt, holding him tight to her. Bones gave her a real kiss then, and Jamie felt her tears vanish as if they had never been, disappearing into the ether. 

Neither of her parents were home, Winona having taken Jo to see a movie, and George was away on business for a month this time visiting factories. Sam was out with Hikaru and Scotty. Jamie got up and closed the door, locking it behind her. 

She sat on the bed with him, pulling his hands into hers. She looked in his eyes, holding his gaze for a long while. Bones touched her cheek and pulled her to him. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes before Jamie ended the spell, kissing him. 

They kissed like they hadn’t in centuries, Jamie losing herself in it. They kissed for a long time, long enough Jamie lay them down on her bed with Bones over her.

“You sure?” Bones asked like he always did. Maybe one day he wouldn’t, Jamie mused.

“Yes,” Jamie answered. “I need it. I need _you_.”

“Very well then,” Bones said as he kissed down her throat. He began to unbutton her shirt, quiet and gentle and slow. 

Jamie closed her eyes. If this was her future, she could deal with it.

It was pretty great all told.

_\-----_

Sam looked out the window of Mary’s apartment, tilting his head to one side. “Honestly,” he began. “Your view is pretty spectacular.”

Hikaru had a glass of iced tea in her hands. She joined him. The ballpark was to their left, the bay to their right. It was a two bedroom not too far from Starfleet Academy. Sam and Jamie lived in Presidio Heights, but Scotty lived near the school itself. 

Mary shrugged. “Ma and Da bought it before they died. We didn’t even inherit a mortgage, thank goodness. But all the other expenses and my tuition take a bit of a toll. Peg’s not got a degree yet, so we struggle some months. She was fired once for taking care of me when I was sick. I’ve learned to be independent since.”

Sam frowned. That was unreasonable. From the look on her face, Hikaru agreed.

“Anyways,” Mary said with a grin. “Come. Eat.”

A spread for the three of them had been set out. A cheese board to begin with, perfectly grilled steaks with a bourbon marinade, roasted asparagus, and for dessert, sweet potato cheesecake. Hikaru sat to Mary’s left, while Sam sat to her right.

Everyone helped themselves family style, and a pleased silence descended over the table as they ate. Mary was a kitchen genius.

Hikaru sighed around a mouthful of Humboldt Fog and crostini. “How did you learn all this?”

Mary shrugged. “The only tv I like is the Food Network or the Science channels. Well, and Mythbusters. Shame they shattered all those people’s windows.”

“Oh right that was here,” Sam said as he cut up his asparagus. 

“Yeah,” Mary said. “It was a big deal.”

Hikaru’s brows furrowed. 

“Okay so,” Sam said. “The Mythbusters were investigating a myth that involved setting off a cannonball, and they thought they were far enough away from an SF suburb to do it.”

“But they weren’t,” Mary said. “They shattered a neighborhood’s windows and a house got destroyed.”

“Whoa,” Hikaru said with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “It was a pretty big deal. Made the national news.”

Hikaru took a bite of her steak. “I must have been still in London. Which Mary if you can learn to replicate a proper chippy, I’ll be forever in your debt.”

“Brown sauce, right?” Mary said as she took a bite of creamy goat cheese. “I’ve been back to Glasgow a few times. There are chippies there.”

“Oh my God _yes_ ,” Hikaru said. “I’ll love you forever.”

Sam looked back and forth between them. “Just a red blooded American boy, that’s me,” he said with a smile.

“We should go to Glasgow!” Mary punched the air with her fist. “The three of us can do it when we’re in college, a semester abroad kind of thing. We can live there for four months in a flat.”

Hikaru grinned. “I’d really like that. I liked London. Being able to get there via a quick train ride would be pretty great.”

“I want to go to Amsterdam,” Sam said. “Windmills and canals.”

“Paris is wonderful,” Hikaru said. “Macarons are the best, and the city is just really alive. Bruges is pretty awesome too. And I went to Istanbul for a week during one break. Had to cover my hair, but it was gorgeous.”

Sam sighed, leaning back on his hands. “How am I the oldest, and I’ve never been anywhere not the US?”

“Wait really?” said Mary.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Everytime Dad’s gone to Asia for work, it’s been during school. He hasn’t wanted to pull us from class for ten days at a time. But I’ve been to Hawaii a lot, Alaska a few times, and fancy places in the US like Jackson Hole and Big Sur.”

“We did Fiji for vacation when we were in Japan,” Hikaru said. “Though I don’t remember much. When we were here we did Honolulu or back to Tokyo for Mom’s family. In London we did other cities in Europe.” She flushed. “You’ll like Amsterdam. Lots of history and water.”

Sam smiled. “I wish we had a pool sometimes.”

Mary sighed, having finished her food. She picked at their dessert, wanting to eat more but being unable to. “Has Jo given an answer?”

“No,” Sam said. “I think it’s frustrating Jamie. She hates not having definite answers.”

“She’s just a kid,” Hikaru said. “She needs time.”

“We may not have that, though,” Mary answered. “Nyota and T’Pock and such.”

“Right, but,” Hikaru said. “Jo is very young. This isn’t easy for her. We can’t push her.”

“I agree,” said Sam. “She needs to decide in her own terms.”

They went back to eating, though it was more intermittent munching.

“Leonard is with her right now, isn’t he?” Mary asked.

“Yeah they’re alone,” Sam said. He frowned. "They need it. There’s been a tension between them for the past few weeks. I want them to work it out.”

“She needs to grow up,” Hikaru said as she drank some iced tea. “Being told your high school sweetheart is who you spend your life with is good news, not bad.”

“You’re not really wrong,” Sam admitted. “But...I’ve lived with her her whole life. It’s hard for her. I hope Leonard is talking to her, he can get through to her in ways I can’t.”

“Gross,” Hikaru said with a smirk. 

“Awww come on,” Sam said. His face looked like he’d sucked a particularly potent lemon.

Hikaru shrugged and looked up to the ceiling.

Mary began to clear up the plates, but Hikaru gestured at her to sit. She gathered up a bunch, Sam following suit, and they went to the kitchen. Mary followed them but caught the hint as she watched them do the dishes. Sam did the bulk of the washing while Hikaru dried and racked them. 

When they were done, he kissed her. Then he gestured for Mary to come close, and he kissed her as well. The girls kissed each other then, and Sam’s breath caught a bit at the sight. 

This was easily the best arrangement ever, he thought as they stopped kissing to envelop him in an embrace. He kissed each of them again, not really concerned with propriety. Each kiss lasted the same amount of time and was the same depth, and Sam didn’t mind at all when they stopped kissing him to kiss each other.

It’d been almost two weeks since it happened, and Sam understood better Leonard’s inclinations when he was alone with his sister. He didn’t have to bring it up. Mary did. “So, I changed the sheets this morning,” she began. “And Peg won’t be home until after you’ve both had to leave.”

One of Hikaru’s hands rested on Mary’s collarbone. Her other one was on Sam’s cheek. “Are we ready for that?”

Sam wasn’t sure he was. “How about we lay down and if something happens, it happens?”

Mary nodded, reaching up to kiss him again. “I like this plan.” She then kissed Hikaru. 

Mary tugged them each by the hand into her room, Sam closing the door behind them. It was lit with a bunch of little fairy lights, with posters of science related things and one of Julia Child on her walls. Mary kicked off her slippers. “Next time come over on a weekend day, and I’ll make you both coq au vin. It takes hours, but it’s worth it.”

Hikaru took off her shoes as well, and then did something that startled both Sam and Mary. She undid the red ribbon in her hair, letting it flow around her face. Her hair was super thick, shiny, and long, and before he could even think to ask permission, Sam ran his fingers through it. He pressed a kiss to the ends. 

Mary walked over and did the same. “Why don’t you wear it like this all the time?’

Hikaru shrugged. “‘It gets in the way during practice.”

Mary’s own hair was down, wavy and not nearly as long as Hikaru’s. It made her no less beautiful, and Sam pulled her close, kissing her long and sound. Hikaru joined in, the kiss shifting from Mary to Sam and back. Sam had only academically gotten why Leonard hadn’t been able to say no to his little sis for a while, but now he really understood. 

Before he could speak up, Hikaru grabbed them and pulled them to Mary’s bed. She didn’t have a twin, thank God, she had a full sized bed with an iron wrought headboard, and Hikaru and Sam both sat on it looking up at her. Mary knelt in between them, with one hand on each of their thighs.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Mary said. “If we go to the future, if we don’t. I don’t know anything more than what I want right now.”

None of them were still in their school uniforms, as they had changed when they arrived at Mary’s. Hikaru wore a gold blouse that slipped over her head, and Mary had on a green dress with puffy sleeves. Sam had on a gray v-neck and jeans. He looked at them both for a while. Mary had a hand near Hikaru’s cleavage, and Hikaru’s own was unzipping the back of Mary’s dress.

“Are we…” Sam began. Then he stopped. “What I mean is...are we doing this for the right reasons? I know we’re worried about Nyota and T’Pock. I know we want to save the 30th century. But...”

Hikaru shifted towards him, pulling on his shirt. It came off over his head. “I think that we don’t have much time to waste,” she answered. “I think that I’d rather go out knowing what it’s like than to have no idea.”

Mary pulled her dress over her head, and sat in just her pale pink bra and underwear. Sam’s breath caught in his throat. Hikaru pulled her blouse off, tossing it across the room. Her bra was white lace. Sam stared at both of them, not sure who to look at more. “This is actually kind of hard,” he said with a laugh.

“Only kind of?” Hikaru asked with a cheeky grin.

Sam buried his face in his hands. “I don’t actually know how this works. I’ve...I mean...there’s porn, but it’s not helpful. Not just for us I mean, in general it’s not helpful. Unrealistic expectations.”

Hikaru and Mary tilted their heads to the side.

Sam sighed. “I watched a bunch of porn, but none of it actually got me off. It was too fake. I just---I wanted to have some idea of how to be good at it for you both.”

Hikaru looked like she understood, though so did Mary. “I don’t get porn either,” Mary said. “When the girls are doing each other their nails are super long. That seems like it’d be painful.”

Hikaru undid her jeans, pulling them off and tossing them across the room. “The thing about being the Soldier of Love is I actually understand intrinsically how this stuff works,” she said. “The other thing about being the Soldier of Love is that theoretically I pledged my chastity to Princess Serenity.”

Mary kind of froze. “Did we?”

“Well,” Hikaru said, and Sam sat forward, though he undid the fly of his jeans. “You and me had romance in the form of the generals. But...it never got off the ground. It was a kind of Romeo and Juliet situation since Endymion and Serenity were outlaws.”

“Mars and Mercury were fine,” Mary said. “If I remember right.”

“Yeah well,” Hikaru said with a shrug. “Mercury and Mars are basically like Sappho.”

“Sappho had a husband and a daughter,” Sam pointed out.

Hikaru and Mary stared at him. 

He sighed. “Sleep, darling---I have a small daughter called Cleis, who is like a golden flower. I wouldn't take all Croesus' kingdom with love thrown in, for her.”

“A kingdom with love thrown in,” Hikaru said, her voice soft.

“She didn’t love the husband,” Mary said. “She just loved their kid.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, somehow no one in our class got that but me and Leonard.”

The three of them looked at each other. 

“It’s---” Hikaru began. Then she shook her head. “No, she loves Leonard. Jo is the one she has dubious affection for.”

“It’s not dubious,” Mary said. “She loves her too. It’s obvious by the way she sings to her when she’s sad.”

“I think she’s dealing with it,” Sam said. “Her future is fairly set in stone. She wanted freedom. That’s all. She still loves Jo dearly.”

Mary snorted. “This is ruining the mood.” Her hands began to pull Sam’s jeans off. He didn’t fight her, lifting his hips to allow them to come off all the way. Hikaru bent down to kiss his stomach, while Mary leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Sam at first didn’t know what to do, so he twisted Mary and laid her on her back. Hikaru kissed her for a while, and he watched. His hands shifted between them, touching them. Mary gasped and Hikaru made a low noise in her throat. 

Honestly he was good with this---he didn’t need anything else. He was also reminded once again about that old band his mother loved so much, this one song by them about not knowing what it means to win. Well Sam knew what it meant to win---it meant having both of these gorgeous girls not only into him, but each other. Mary and Hikaru kissed as he continued to touch them, because he was unsure of what else to do.

Then he said to hell with it, and lay down with them. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur, but Sam didn’t mind it one bit. He even slept over once Mary checked her texts and saw that Peg was staying over at her latest boyfriend’s. 

No one was left out or felt alone. And Sam understood why his sister wanted to be with Leonard all the time. 

He wished he could live with Mary and Hikaru.

_\-----_

The room was dark.

That was all Nyota could tell when she managed to open her eyes. Which was not often or much. She managed to then, her throat feeling choked as she looked up at the ceiling. It was red and black, covered in stones. The negative energy in the room was stifling. 

Nyota turned her eyes to her left, and there lay T’Pock. There was something too strong, something keeping her from moving to her. She managed to stretch out her left hand, her pinky barely touching T’Pock’s ring finger. T’Pock’s right eye opened, but nothing more happened.

Voices sounded from nearby, and Nyota closed hers and jerked her hand away from her girlfriend.

“You’re positive this isn’t a waste of resources?” came one voice.

There were three men and a woman. The one man wore all white with a dark purple cape. Another man wore a brown vest with camo pants. Nyota remembered him from when she got taken. The girl wore a black dress with giant green gems. The last man wore blue with teardrop pearls. 

The man in white knelt over her and T’Pock. He touched their cheeks in succession. “I know them. This will draw her out.”

“The goal isn’t drawing her out, the goal is Crystal SF,” called the girl. 

He continued to stare at them, Nyota noticed through her eyelashes.

“I want what’s mine,” the man in white said. “The Queen has Guardians. If I keep her Guardians from the 21st century, they can never become her warriors in the 30th. It weakens her protection, which means I can take her.”

Nyota fought very hard not to make a disgusted face. 

The girl looked puzzled. “But she doesn’t have eyes for anyone except her King.”

The man in white scoffed. “Love taken by force is still love.”

Nyota had to use every ounce of will in her body to not recoil in disgust. How dare he? She wanted to sit up, transform, and immolate him. But there was so much negative energy, all she could do was lie on the ground.

A soft sound, barely audible, came from T’Pock.

“The Queen will be mine,” the man continued, “And Crystal SF will belong to the Black Moon. Wiseman has ordained it.”

Wiseman?

Before Nyota could question further, a voice sounded in the chamber. It was weird - it sounded kind and just, but the words were anything but. “The White Moon family are demons, Kodos. No matter how much you desire their Queen, they are not safe to trust.”

“I want the Queen and the Ginzuishou,” the man in white, apparently Kodos, said. “I will become King of this planet if it kills me. That Endymion person isn’t worthy of one such as her. I am.”

“So you think,” said the girl. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. 

Before anyone else could do anything, a third eye opened on Kodos’ forehead. It turned red and glowed, enveloping the girl in its light. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

The girl’s eyes turned red and stony. It faded. “Nothing, sir. You deserve the love of the Queen. And you will have her. We will see to it.”

Nyota was pretty sure that wasn’t true.

T’Pock seemed to agree given the noise she made. Kodos knelt over them again. “Are you somehow awake, my darlings?”

No sense in hiding. Nyota managed to sit up, T’Pock following suit. Both of them held their transformation wands. “Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

Nothing happened.

Not a thing happened, not even the faintest hint of magic. They sat frozen with their wands held aloft, and Nyota gripped hers like a security blanket.

Kodos smiled, though it was unkind. “That won’t work here. The Malefic Black Crystal pollutes energy such as yours. It’s why you’ve both slept the whole time. My energy is better, and my energy wins.”

There was a being in a dark robe with sparkling rainbow skin. It must have been that Wiseman person, and it began to laugh. It sounded like the Joker from that Batman movie that came out a few years ago. It was high pitched and manic. “Summon your Queen, you Soldiers. See what happens. You will lose.”

Were they in the future? Nyota grew weak and tired. Queen? They had a Princess, sure, but not a Queen. Not yet. They had to be in the future then. Jamie would ascend, as T’Pock foretold that one time. They had a Queen. This Kodos wanted their Queen?

“She does not want you,” T’Pock ground out. “She has a love. She died for him. You do not stand a chance.”

Kodos grabbed T’Pock by the collar, shaking her violently. “I _will_ have her!”

Nyota managed to reach out a hand, covering his. She pried him off T’Pock. “No. You won’t. Love can only be given...it cannot be taken by force.”

His nostrils flaring, Kodos dropped both of them to the ground. He turned, cape swishing behind him as he slammed through the doors of their cell and out into the rest of...wherever they were.

The two men followed him immediately, but the girl hesitated. She gestured with a hand, and energy flowed back into T’Pock and Nyota. Not enough to enable them to transform, but enough where they could sit up and talk.

She left their cell, the door closing behind her. Wiseman disappeared as well. Nyota looked at T’Pock.

“We need a way out,” T’Pock said. “And we need a way back to our time.”

Nyota reached out her hands, T’Pock taking them. When they touched, flashes hit Nyota’s vision: a crystal palace, that Jo girl walking hand in hand with an older version of Leonard and Jamie, and older versions of herself along with the other soldiers fighting off an attack and failing.

“No,” Nyota said. “No, we’re where we need to be. This time is where we need to fight. We have to stay here and now...otherwise they’ll never find us.”

T’Pock was solemn, but she nodded her agreement.

They had to stay put. It was for the greater good.

_\-----_

The early dawn light flooded Jamie’s room, and Leonard held her close in his arms. They hadn’t slept, they hadn’t done much talking...but he had made sure she understood how much he loved her over and over.

Jamie smiled up at him, pausing to kiss the tip of his nose. 

He smiled back at her, kissing her on the lips. It was wonderful. They’d gotten away with it, but it was time for him to sneak out before her mother caught them. Leonard pulled away, getting dressed as he did so.

Jamie sat up. “Do you have to?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Otherwise your mom will never let me over again.”

Jamie frowned. She paused to pull on a pair of pajamas, opening her door and heading downstairs. Leonard blinked, staring at her as she left. He pulled on his clothing, following her. 

Sort of.

Winona was already in the kitchen getting ready for the day. Jamie sat opposite her at their large farmhouse table. “Mom?”

Winona didn’t look at her. “Hi honey. You’re up early.”

Jamie had her brooch in one hand. “Mom I need to tell you something. Several somethings. But mostly one big something.”

Winona turned to her with a curious look. “What’s that, baby girl?”

Jamie stood, swallowing. Then she became Sailor Moon in front of her mother, and Winona took a step or two backwards.

Winona stared at her for a long time. “I see.”

Jamie stood opposite her. She reached out her hands, and her mother took them. “Sam knows,” Jamie said. “He caught me sneaking back into the house one night. It’s why he told you to let me handle it the day of the chess match. And it’s why he helped us the night of the Droid attacking here. I know you heard the fight, Mom. I know you heard me use my powers to save Mary, who is Sailor Jupiter.”

Winona stared in disbelief.

“Bones is Tuxedo Mask,” Jamie continued. “And I love him. I know I’m young, but I love him more than anything or anyone. He’s my Prince. He’s my future King.”

Her mother didn’t answer.

Jamie gestured with her hand, and Leonard took that as his cue. He came down the stairs, and Winona stared at both of them with a cross of shock and irritation. “Jamie Tiberia Kirk,” Winona said in a scandalized tone.

“I don’t want to sneak around,” Jamie answered. “I love him, and he loves me. We’ll always be together, Mom. I know for a fact a thousand years from now we’ll still be together. Jo is our daughter, not a random Kirk cousin. She came back in time to seek help for her parents. Us. We need help in the future. And we’re going to go there to save it.”

Leonard held Jamie’s right hand, his other one touching her shoulder. He changed into Tuxedo Mask. 

Winona brushed her hand over her eyes, then blinked at the two of them. She didn’t speak for a good while, and when she finally did she said, “Your father is not going to like this.”

“I have a destiny, Mom,” Jamie said. “I can’t ignore it.”

Winona laughed. “I mean the part about your boyfriend spending the night.”

“Ma’am,” Leonard said. “No matter what happens, I belong with your daughter. There’s nothing that would make me leave her. Nothing.”

Winona gave them long looks. “This wasn’t the first time, was it?”

Leonard nodded, then switched to shaking his head. He wasn’t sure what answer she wanted.

“I love him,” Jamie repeated. “I love him, and I want to be with him.”

Winona sighed. Two of her fingers rested against her temple. She shook her head a few times, her blonde hair whipping back and forth. Leonard’s grip tightened on her daughter’s shoulder. “I wish you were older,” she said. “This would be easier to swallow.”

“Which part?” Jamie asked.

“All of it,” Winona answered. “I don’t like you running around all hours saving San Francisco. And I don’t like your boyfriend sleeping in your bed. I don’t like that you’re fourteen. I don’t like any of this.”

Jamie bit her bottom lip, Leonard cast his eyes down at the floor.

 

“But I’m smart enough to know that telling you not to do this stuff will result in hostility and resentment,” Winona said. “I don’t like you sleeping with him. I really don’t. But my choice is basically to not like it while it’s under my roof or not like it loudly and chase you into lying every time you want to see him.”

Jamie’s shoulders relaxed.

Winona dropped her head down, burying her face in her hands. “At least tell me you’re smart about it.”

“I’m on the pill, which you know,” Jamie said. “Bones has never been with anyone but me.”

“Not good enough,” Winona said. She looked up, though she was focused square on Leonard, which made him want to shrink back. “Buy condoms and use them.”

“Yes ma’am,” Leonard said.

Before Winona could continue, the front door opened somewhat quietly. Sam came walking in like a mouse. Then he stopped, seeing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in his kitchen followed by his mother looking forlorn. “Oh. Uh. Hey.”

Winona stared at him. “And just where were you?”

Sam winced. His hands balled into fists. “My uh...girlfriend’s.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Jamie opened her mouth, closed it, then asked, “Which one?”

Winona stared at Sam in shock.

Sam glared at Jamie. “Where do you get off?”

Leonard halfway wondered the same. Jamie had no right.

Winona cleared her throat, giving Sam a long, pointed look. He gave his sister the stinkeye before clearing his own throat. “Okay. Fine. I have two girlfriends. And they are girlfriends to each other. I spent the night at one’s house, and the other one spent the night too. It wasn’t just pillow fights and snacks either. You happy?” The last was aimed at his sister, and Jamie’s face soured. “I love how I’ve known about you two doing it and never said a word, but you can’t _wait_ to out me five seconds into my dating them.”

“I just told her about us,” Jamie said with a sharp tone. “I told her about us and then you came sneaking in. Give me some other way to handle this.”

Sam’s expression was all fury and disgust, and Jamie’s was snide. Leonard pulled her back from him just as Winona shouted “ _Enough!_ ”

The three of them looked at her with varying degrees of shame.

Winona exhaled loudly, then took a long deep breath in. She let it go, then she turned to Jamie. “You are too old to be tattling on your brother,” she began. Then she turned to Sam. “You knew?”

“I’ve known all of it,” Sam said. “Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Leonard sleeping with her...I knew all of it. I just foolishly thought I could trust her the way she trusts me.”

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Winona looked at Sam again. “You’re dating two girls? Who are dating each other too?”

Sam sighed. He leaned against the wall, unable to support himself. “Yeah.”

“I admittedly don’t understand that,” Winona said. “Does it actually work?”

“It’s great,” Sam admitted. Leonard couldn’t help but smile.

Once again Winona buried her head in her hands. She muttered for a few seconds. “These girls need to come over so I can meet them. And you also need to buy condoms like Leonard does.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “But---”

“But nothing, I’m not buying them for you,” Winona said. Her tone brooked no argument. “You’re adult enough to have sex, then you’re adult enough to buy the condoms. Period.”

Jamie, Leonard, and Sam all nodded. It was fair.

Sam also flushed. “Uh, you’ve met them, by the way. I’m dating Mary and Hikaru.”

Winona made a disgruntled sound. Her hand clenched into a fist before it relaxed. “Okay. Fine. You’re dating Mary and Hikaru, and Jamie is dating Leonard. Jamie is Sailor Moon and Leonard is Tuxedo Mask. What else?”

“I made up my mind!” came Jo’s tiny voice from the stairs. She ran down them, pigtails disheveled from sleep. She wore tiny blue pjs with moons and stars on them, and Leonard wanted to hug her. “I want to take you to the future with me!”

Winona stared at her.

Sam sat down. “Right that. That is your granddaughter, Mom. Meet Jamie Joanna Small Lady Serenity.”

She hadn’t heard Jamie say it the first time, judging from the look on her face. For the first time during this conversation instead of looking angry, Winona looked utterly shocked. She also had to sit down.

Jamie offered her a soft smile. “Yeah. I have a kid, Mom. I actually get to have a kid.”

Jo looked back and forth between the teens and her grandmother. “My grandma makes jam a lot. I’ve never seen you make jam.”

“That’s because she did it a few months ago,” Sam offered. “We’ve been eating the stores of it.”

“I still don’t think it’s true,” Jo said. “Jamie isn’t my Mommy. My Daddy never said Sailor Moon was Mommy. He’d have told me.”

Leonard left Jamie to pick Jo up. “Not if he wanted you to think she was a fairy tale, Small Lady.”

Jo didn’t look convinced. “I want you to come to the future with me,” she said. “Hikaru and Mary and Sam too.”

Winona had closed her eyes. She was rubbing both temples.

“Sam doesn’t have any powers,” said Sam.

“Sam is my favorite,” Jo countered. “So Sam should come too.”

“I want to,” Sam said. “I’ll be worried sick about everyone if I don’t go. But I won’t be very useful.”

“You need to come,” Jo said. Her eyes were huge like saucers.

“Wow that’s lethal,” Sam said. “Okay, I’ll come.”

Jo grinned.

Winona banged her head into the table so loudly it startled all of them. “Time travel? You want to time travel?”

“No, we _have_ to time travel,” Jamie said. “Two of my friends are being held hostage in the future. We have to find them and bring them home.”

“And you want me to lie to your school,” Winona said.

“I think,” Leonard said, and everyone looked at him as if remembering he was there. “I think if time travel works how I suspect, we can go and come back the same moment we left. You won’t have to tell school anything. Or even their father.”

“Dad is gone for the next few weeks,” Sam said.

Jamie nodded, transforming back to her pajamas. “We have to go, Mom. It’s our calling.”

Winona leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She pointed at each boy. “Start buying condoms.” She pointed at Jamie. “Make sure you take your pill exactly on time every day. Yes, you can go to the future. But you better make sure you travel back within ten minutes of your leaving. Or else I’ll ground you. Even you, Leonard.”

Jo jumped up and down, and Jamie and Leonard hugged. Sam grinned.

Winona sighed for what seemed like the fortieth time. “You can’t go until you’ve had breakfast. What do you all want?”

“Ebelskivers!” Jo shouted.

“Preach,” Sam said.

Jamie opened her watch. “Hey ladies, get up. We’ve got a date with the thirtieth century.”

Hikaru and Scotty said various agreements, and Leonard changed back into his street clothes. He sat at the table while Sam helped Winona with the ebelskivers. He reached out and squeezed Jamie’s hand, and Jamie smiled at him.

They were going to the future.

_\-----_

It was four o’clock in the afternoon.

Jamie stood with her brooch in one hand, Jo holding her other one. Hikaru sat on the couch in between Sam and Mary. Leonard was kneeling talking to Jo. Pike and Number One sat on Hikaru’s lap, and she stroked both of them idly.

Winona came out of the kitchen carrying three knapsacks. “Here,” she said as she handed one to Leonard, one to Sam, and one to Mary. Mary and Sam opened theirs. “Sandwiches,” Mary said. “Bags of crisps. Bottled water.”

“Maps, more bottled water, a compass, flashlights in mine,” Sam said.

Leonard opened his. “More sandwiches and survival gear.”

Winona smiled, though it was sad. “It’s all I can do.”

Jamie let go of Jo to hug her mother. She whispered something to her, Winona nodding with tears in her eyes. Jo had her bunny backpack on and Pike-P floated by her face. “Are we ready?” the little girl asked.

Everyone nodded and transformed. Winona stood back in the doorway, holding her hands to her heart. 

Jo held the time key over her head. She took Sailor Moon’s hand again. “Hold on and don’t let go.”

Everyone linked hands, the cats perching on Sam and Venus’ shoulders.

“O Guardian of Time,” Jo began. “Tear apart the heavens and open wide for me the Door of Space and Time! I summon thee by your true name, O Omnipotent God of Time, Father of the Guardian! O Chronos, guide us on our journey! Protect these travelers! Grant us the path of Light!”

The room got flooded with light, Winona taking a step backwards and shielding her eyes. Jo began to float upwards taking the rest of them with her. They were swept up into the light by a current of wind so strong, Venus clutched Sam and Jupiter tighter out of reflex.

They flew through darkness, landing in an area filled with mist. But Jo was nowhere to be found. “Jo!” Sailor Moon said, shouting at the top of her lungs.

“Jo!” Sam followed suit. They stood facing opposite directions from each other.

“Jo!” Tuxedo Mask called. He began to split off towards the north, when he froze in midstep. He tilted his head to one side. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Venus asked.

“Someone’s calling to us,” Tuxedo Mask said. “We need to go this way.” He pointed towards the east.

“But what about Jo?” asked Jupiter.

Cupping a hand to his ear, Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes. “No, we need to go east. We’ll find her.”

Sailor Moon took his hand. “What are you hearing? How do we know it’s not a trap?”

“We don’t,” Sam said. He walked towards the east, Venus and Jupiter catching up to him. Through the mist, they began to see a door. It was huge, carved and elegant, made of polished white marble with gold handles. Before they could approach much closer, a wind picked up.

“Stop!” called a voice. 

They stopped.

“Do not come any closer,” continued the voice. “This door is not for you to enter. Go back from where you came, or you will not be spared.”

Venus activated her chain, but before she could do anything, the wind picked up further.

The voice whispered “Dead Scream,” and all of them got hit by a fierce wave of power. Sam landed on his back, Venus and Jupiter running to him. Moon and Tuxedo Mask blocked the next attack, and Moon got her rod. 

The voice began to whisper a second time, when Jo shouted, “Puu! Stop!”

A woman could be seen through the mist. She had blonde hair up in a complicated style like a basket, and she wore a black sailor suit with red bows. Long red earrings dangled from her lobes, and she carried a six foot tall key with garnets on it. “Small Lady?”

Jo smiled up at her. “Puu, I brought them here. They’re going to help us.”

Puu dropped her key, it clattering to the ground. She dropped to her knees to pull Jo into her arms. “Small Lady I have been worried sick. Even though you said you were safe, I was so scared. Don’t ever disappear again!”

Jo hugged her back, her eyes filling with tears. “Puu.”

All of the mist cleared, and the woman stood. She straightened her skirt. She looked at each of them in turn, her eyes lingering on Tuxedo Mask. “I apologize,” she said. “I wouldn’t have attacked if I realized who you are. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Tuxedo Mask,” she said in turn. When she looked at Sam, her expression turned startled. “You...but you’re---”

“Not a sailor or magic,” Sam said with a sigh. “I know. But I care and I want to help.” Venus touched his hand. Jupiter slid an arm around his waist.

Puu opened her mouth once, then closed it. “Yes, of course,” she said, though Venus got the feeling that wasn’t what she wanted to say.

Pike walked towards Puu. “Sailor Pluto,” he said with a bow. Number One bowed as well. 

Sailor Pluto smiled at them. 

“So there _is_ a Sailor Pluto?” Jupiter asked.

“We were never told of you,” Venus said.

Pluto shrugged one shoulder. “My mission is different from yours. And it must be kept secret.”

“So you guard this door?” Moon asked.

Pike nodded. “We’re not supposed to enter the time door. No one is. Only the Serenity family may enter it without facing peril. I found it when you were young, Princess. And your mother forbade me from going to it again.”

“Can we enter it now, though?” asked Tuxedo Mask.

Pluto gave him another long look. Venus recognized it for what it was---love. Pluto was in love with Tuxedo Mask. But she wasn’t outwardly doing anything about it, so Venus didn’t tell her off. 

Though why she should stand up for Moon after the way she sold Sam out to their Mom was anyone’s guess.

Pluto bowed to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. She didn’t meet their gaze. “I’ve longed to fight with you, Princess. Prince.” She glanced up at Jupiter and Venus. “All of you. I’ve longed to be by your side.”

“You’re not allowed to leave this place, are you?” asked Sam.

Pluto shook her head once. “My sole mission is to guide the time door. That is my purpose.”

Jo clutched her arm. “Puu is brave and strong. We play here sometimes.”

Venus felt a pang in her chest. Pluto sounded so lonely.

Moon had come to a similar conclusion judging by the frown she wore. She bade Pluto to rise, and she stood. Moon held her hands, looking her in the eye. “You _are_ brave and strong. We can help the 30th century. Please allow us to pass, Soldier of Time.”

Venus looked at her, seeing her act like the Queen she would become. A lot of her ill will washed away...Moon was her princess. That was what mattered the most.

Pluto picked up her key. She pushed on one half of the door, and it swung slowly open. Light bathed them. “Go on now,” she said with a smile.

They each thanked her in turn, Moon touching her hand and Tuxedo Mask smiling at her. She flushed at his attention. Again as long as she didn’t act on it, Venus was fine.

They entered the door and didn’t look back.


	19. Crystal SF - King Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive in Crystal SF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, we meet the future King of the World.
> 
> We learn more of what happened, we meet another person from the future, and something terrible happens to two people.
> 
> Also sandwiches.
> 
> Also also Wiseman is the worst. The worst. THE WORST.

The light faded, and the travelers landed staring at what lay before them. A large crystal structure stood rising toward the sky, glittering from within. To get to it they had to cross a large barren field full of dust. 

Sailor Moon looked up - the sky was pitch black. “What the hell happened?”

Jo’s eyes filled with tears. “Mommy,” she said. “Daddy!” She took off at a run toward the crystal, Moon following without a moment’s hesitation. The others followed her as well, Jo using magic to enter the palace. It was all white inside, white and polished stone. Jo ran into one room, and in it lay a large crystal on an altar.

Inside the crystal was a woman. She had long white-blonde hair in Moon’s style, and she wore a white flowing gown with gold embroidery like Princess Serenity. A crown covered in crystals sat on her head. She was taller than Sailor Moon, but she was obviously Neo Queen Serenity.

Moon reached out, touching the crystal. “Me. She’s me.”

Tuxedo Mask stood next to her, looking at her face. He seemed captivated by her. “I never thought it was possible for you to become any more beautiful,” he whispered.

“She grows more beautiful every day,” said a voice. “Even trapped in that crystal while she recovers, she grows still lovelier.”

The Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and Sam turned toward the speaker. Next to a curtain stood Bones---a bit taller, face a bit sharper, but Sailor Moon would know those eyes anywhere. Instead of black, he wore a white tuxedo with tails and a lavender cape like the sunrise. A mask like the one he wore as Tuxedo Mask covered his face. 

“Daddy!” Jo shrieked. “Daddy, you’re okay!” She sprinted to him, only to pass right through like he was a ghost. Sam, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask all frowned. Jo stopped running and turned to her father with confusion. “Daddy?”

King Endymion knelt to her eye level. “Darlin’, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get your hopes up. But I’m not well so this is just a projection of my soul.” He turned to the others. “Welcome to Crystal SF. Rooms will be provided for you during your stay.”

Sailor Moon stepped forward. She looked up into the King’s eyes, her heart fluttering at how handsome he was. “King Endymion, what happened? Where are the others?”

He held her gaze a little longer than he should have before gesturing for them to follow him. They walked down a long hallway to a large room with more altars. On each one lay a Sailor, King Endymion, and Pike and Number One together on the final piece of stone. 

“It was an ambush,” Endymion answered. “Crystal SF was hit with a huge pulse of malefic energy. With the Ginzuishou missing, we were unable to protect the citizens. Everyone collapsed, myself included. Jo was the only one left.”

The tinkling of a small bell startled the 21st century Soldiers.

Endymion smiled crookedly. “Well, there’s one other left.”

A gray kitten with pink eyes came from around the corner. She was tiny and had stripes ringing her tail. Jo ran to her, picking her up. “Colt! Colt, you’re okay! Oh Colt!”

Colt smiled. “Welcome home, Small Lady.”

Pike and Number One looked at each other. Endymion turned to them and smiled. “Serenity and I aren’t the only ones who have a child.”

Pike’s eyes widened, and he took a step back from Number One. And somehow, even though she was a cat, Number One blushed.

“You’re a little minx, aren’t you?” joked Sailor Venus. She poked Number one with the toe of her strappy gold shoe. Number One turned puffy. 

“Number One and I aren’t in love,” Pike said with a sigh.

Now Number One gave him a hurt look. “Right. We’re just...comrades.”

Pike didn’t notice, and Moon shook her head a few times. Venus did as well, picking up her cat and petting her.

Endymion gave a long look at Sam. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I mean, it’s depressing,” Sam said. “And I got the wind knocked out of me by Sailor Pluto’s attack. Other than that, no problems here.”

“Why?” Tuxedo Mask asked.

Endymion frowned. “This situation is altering history, so I shouldn’t tell you anything. Regardless, only Silver Millennium people can be in this chamber without getting sick or rejected.”

“But I’m fine,” Sam said.

Venus and Jupiter looked at each other, then they looked up at Sam. Moon raised her eyebrow---what did that mean?

Endymion adjusted his mask and changed the subject. “The malefic energy of the Black Moon family has caused our city to wither and die,” he said. “The crystal built itself up around my wife to protect her from an attack by their leader, Prince Kodos. Then dark energy filled the air, and we all fell with the city.” He looked up at the ceiling. “As long as this palace stands, we have hope. Serenity will revive.”

“Yeah, she will,” said Jupiter. “She can do anything.”

Venus inclined her head in a nod, her eyes darting to Moon. It didn’t escape Moon’s notice that she didn’t voice a similar opinion. 

Tuxedo Mask came up behind Moon, putting his hands on her shoulders. “What information do you have about the enemy? Because we’re flying mostly blind.”

“Come,” Endymion said with a gesture. They followed him through the palace into a huge library with large computer screens and thousands upon thousands of books. “The Black Moon Clan was exiled from Crystal SF a few hundred years ago. I’ve determined that their motive is revenge.”

The view screens turned on, and on them popped up a picture of a man with a Black Moon that looked like a decaying corpse. His name read Death Phantom.

“Do you know where they could be holding our friends hostage?” asked Venus. “They’ve taken Mars and Mercury.”

“They live on a planet called Nemesis,” Endymion said. “But it’s covered in such vast amounts of negative energy none of us can go there. We’d slowly die, poisoned by it.”

“Even me?” Sam asked. “I’m normal.”

Endymion gave Sam a sideways look. “Trust me, even you.”

That was the second hint about Sam. Moon opened her mouth to ask, when Endymion brought up a hologram of Crystal SF in its heyday. It was beautiful---the bay sparkled in the distance, the buildings were sky high. Lots of gardens, lots of grass...it was splendid.

“When Serenity turned 22,” Endymion said. “The Earth began to enter a cataclysmic ice age. She stopped it by using the Ginzuishou, saving billions. As a result, a new Silver Millennium was ushered in, and humanity became much more long living and prosperous. War was eradicated, as was crime, and the world finally truly knew peace.”

“At least I finish college,” Moon said with a shrug.

“Serenity was crowned queen that same year,” Endymion continued. “We stopped aging then as well.”

Jo put Colt on the floor. She turned and wandered away, Moon only half realizing it. 

“All of humanity has longevity now,” Endymion continued. “The Ginzuishou gave humanity, well, I don’t have a word for it other than immortality. Disease is rare. Small Lady?”

Jo turned. “Yes, Daddy?”

“Don’t wander,” Endymion said. “Your room or with us. It’s too dangerous.”

Jo nodded. “I’m going to my room.”

“Very well,” Endymion replied.

“Longevity,” Venus asked. “How old is she?”

“Physically, she’s six,” Endymion said. “In actuality, she’s 900 years old.”

All of the teenagers stared at Jo’s retreating figure in stunned silence.

“That’s a lot of cakes I’ll be making,” said Jupiter.

“She’s the first of her kind,” Endymion said. “An Earth person and a Moon person having a child had never happened before. We think it’s just how she’s going to be.”

“Why didn’t Serenity become Sailor Moon to stop the Black Moon attack?” Tuxedo Mask asked.

“She no longer has that ability,” Endymion answered. “My wife is very powerful, but she lost her ability to become a soldier when she became Queen. She has no abilities as Sailor Moon any more.”

Moon’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest before stopping. It’d just make her look like a brat.

“You’ve traveled a long way,” said Endymion. “I’ll show you all to your rooms. Rest for a while, then we’ll talk more.”

He led them through the palace to guest chambers: Venus, Jupiter, and Sam in one, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon in the other. He lingered in the room with Moon and Mask. Tuxedo Mask passed Moon a sandwich from the backpack he carried. 

Endymion’s eyes resting on her, Sailor Moon felt a blush creep up her cheeks. He smiled at his counterpart. “Your love is strong,” he said to them. “There isn’t anything you can’t accomplish together. But you have to remember that your whole is more than the sum of its parts.”

Tuxedo Mask nodded. Moon stood, putting the sandwich down, and she walked up to Endymion. She raised an eyebrow. “If Serenity is no longer Sailor Moon, how come ChibiJo isn’t Sailor Moon?”

“She has no powers,” Endymion answered.

That didn’t jive with the time Jo had that random moon outburst. “Are you sure about that?” asked Tuxedo Mask.

“The other Sailors awakened when they were six,” Endymion said. “In the Silver Millennium, I mean. She’d be the new Sailor Moon by now if she had any. Maybe one day she’ll awaken, but for right now she has no powers.”

Endymion took that moment to leave, smiling at the two of them as he disappeared.

Moon went back to her sandwich, Tuxedo Mask doing the same. They ate in stilted silence, Moon not understanding why. Though she felt guilty about how her heart raced when Endymion’s eyes would meet hers. 

Tuxedo Mask removed his mask, and he took her hands. “I have a confession,” he said.

“What?” Moon asked.

“You’re the only girl who’s ever meant anything to me,” Bones said. “But when I looked at Neo Queen Serenity, I had all these feelings I’m not sure what to do with.”

It stung, but she couldn’t get angry. “I know. When I look at Endymion, I...it’s so confusing.”

“I noticed,” Bones said. “I noticed. He looks at you how I look at you. Which makes sense. I guess it’s not cheating if it’s you but from the future.”

“I’d never stray,” Moon said. “And I know you wouldn’t. I think it’s that we’re looking at ourselves, but idealized and grown up. We’re confused.”

“I’m not really what I’d call confused,” Bones said. “The more I think about it, the more I think I’m just happy to see what you become. We grow up together, and I kept trying to envision you as a woman. Now I have my answer, and it moves me.”

Moon nodded. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, long and sweet. “You’re the only one for me,” she said. “Future, present, you’re the only person I have eyes for.”

Bones smiled. “Same here.”

She held him, his head resting on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

Then they went back to their sandwiches, talking with an ease they hadn’t known before.

\-----

Jo didn’t go to her room.

She wandered throughout the palace, hovering by her Mommy’s side. She touched the crystal surrounding her by standing up on her tiptoes. “Mommy.”

The 30th century Ginzuishou sat in Jo’s other hand.

She turned and ran to the time door to see Puu. Something was different this time...instead of being flooded with light, it was dark. Jo dropped her time key in shock, wandering into the darkness. “Puu?”

“Why hello,” called a jovial voice. “You’re alone.”

Jo’s eyes filled with tears. 

Alone. Just like always.

“Oh, don’t cry my little one,” said the voice. “Don’t cry. I’m with you now, and I’ll take good care of you.”

Jo wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers, but the voice was so kind and generous. “Who are you?”

“A friend,” said the figure floating before Jo. It was a person in a thick black robe. The only parts of them visible were their hands...they had funny skin. It was patterned and swirled like rainbows. “Little princess, don’t you have other friends?”

Jo shook her head. 

_Small Lady, I was worried sick. Never disappear again!_ said Puu.

“That’s a shame,” the figure said. “You’re lovely and gentle. You should have many friends. What about your mommy and daddy? Don’t they love you above all others?”

The tears fell from Jo’s eyes. “Mommy and Daddy only pay attention to each other.”

_Small Lady, don’t wander---it’s dangerous_ , her father had said.

The figure wiped away her tears. “Dear child, I care for you though we just met. I adore you. Will you be my friend?”

Jo smiled. Someone really wanted to be her friend? Not just tolerate her, but actual friendship.

_No one needs me either, so let’s be besties_ , said Sam.

Sam...she wanted Sam with her. He had put her first. At least he had until he fell in love with Hikaru and Mary. Now Jo had been forgotten again.

Jo wasn’t sure how she could tell the figure was smiling with his face obscured, but she could. “Ah yes, there is one other who cares for you. What if I told you that you could have him? What if I told you that I could make it so he continues to care only for you?”

Jo hesitated, but perked up a bit. 

“What if I give you everything you want, little princess? I have the power do so, if you just take my hands.” They outstretched towards her. Jo’s eyes went dull, becoming a darker red that was flat. A black crescent moon appeared on her forehead. 

She took the offered hands.

\-----

Sam lay in the palace bed in between Venus and Jupiter. None of them had done anything, they just took off their shoes, the girls removed their gloves, and they lay down. They’d idly fed each other chips for a while, but that was it.

“Just for future reference,” Sam began. “How do the Sailor suits come off?”

“Magic,” said Venus.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking,” Sam admitted.

“I’ve never had to take it off,” Jupiter said. “I’ve always just---what’d you say that one time, Venus? Hashin?”

“Hashin means launch,” Venus said. “I said henshin which means transform.”

“Oh okay,” Jupiter said. “I take Spanish so.”

Sam chuckled. He kissed them each on the forehead. Jupiter held Venus’ hand on his stomach. He smiled at the sight. 

“I keep wondering what Endymion meant,” said Jupiter. “When he asked if you were sick, and then he didn’t explain why he brought it up.”

Venus nodded. “Yeah. I don’t...I don’t remember you, Sam. So I don’t understand what his point was.”

Sam frowned. “I don’t get it either. I’m just normal and along for the ride. And I have no memories of the Silver Millennium. I’m just a teen boy with smoking hot girlfriends who wants to study rocks and crystals when he grows up.”

“I don’t like the way Pluto looks at Leonard,” Venus blurted.

“You saw that too, huh?” said Jupiter.

“Hearts for eyes aimed in his direction,” Sam said. “I don’t think either of them saw it.”

“Your sister is petty and would likely have called her out instead of being so gracious,” Venus said.

“She is still my sister, though, so while I get the frustration with her for ratting us out to my Mom, I’d prefer it if you stepped off the pedal a bit,” Sam pleaded. “And the punishment isn’t severe at all. I get to keep seeing you both. I just have to learn how to buy condoms without making a fool of myself.”

Venus nodded. “Sorry. It’s just frustrating.”

“Try growing up with her,” Sam said. “But I love her just the same. There’s a reason why I’ve kept all her secrets. And I understand why she did what she did...she needed to take the heat off herself and Leonard.”

Jupiter turned to them both. “Having an older sister myself, I get it. When our parents were alive, I’d tell on Peg all the time. It’s just a thing that siblings do.”

Venus shrugged. “I guess.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “If she had a problem with us, she’d just tell me.” Jupiter toyed with Venus’ fingers. Sam wrapped his hand around theirs, completing the circle. They lay in silence for a while. A bad feeling hit Sam, like something was wrong. He sat up, pulling the girls with him. “I think I better find Jo.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Venus and Jupiter in unison.

“I can’t put my finger on it, but something’s not right,” Sam answered.

They all put their shoes and gloves back on, and Sam opened his door. He was greeted to the next door down opening, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask appearing. “Something’s up,” said Moon. 

“I touched a painting,” said Tuxedo Mask. “I touched a painting, and I got a flash of Jo being in danger.”

“Shit,” Sam said. 

“Do we know where she is?” asked Venus.

“Endymion told her to go to her room or be with us,” Moon said. “She’s not with us.”

They sprinted down the hall to a door that had a sign on it in katakana reading “Small Lady’s Room.” They opened the door, and the room was empty.

“Shit!” Sam exclaimed.

The little tinkling bell sounded. “Excuse me,” called the kitten Colt. “But have you seen Small Lady?”

“No, we haven’t,” said Tuxedo Mask.

Colt frowned. Pike and Number One ran up to them.

Sam had no idea where she could have gone. Then he remembered. “Puu,” he said. “She went to see Sailor Pluto!”

They ran to the time door without breaking a sweat, opening it and stepping through. They found Sailor Pluto holding something in her hand. “This is Small Lady’s,” she said with a worried frown. 

It was her time key.

Endymion appeared. “What do you mean? Do you mean my daughter is in the time stream without a key?”

As if on cue, a storm whipped up. Black lightning and thunder sounded in the distance. Pluto watched with worry on her face. “This isn’t right. There shouldn’t be a storm like this.”

Sam took the time key from her. “That’s enough chatter,” he said as he shielded his eyes. 

“What?” Moon shouted. “Sam, no!”

“At least take one of us with you!” called Tuxedo Mask.

Venus ran up next to him, Jupiter flanking his other side. 

The three of them walked together into the storm, the wind kicking up dust at them with every step. Sam began to cough, not being protected by magic like the Sailors. The wind worsened, making a loud pitched noise, but they kept going. They all held hands to stay together.

A low giggle rang through the air.

The three of them stopped and turned toward it. 

The giggle sounded again. It was hard to make out, but there was a shadow of a woman with long hair. Her eyes glowed red. “Hi,” she cooed. She reached out, grabbing Sam’s arm. “Come with me. Come this way.”

Venus and Jupiter tugged him back. “Who are you?” Venus asked.

“We’ve met,” said the woman. “Come this way, Sam. I have something fun to show you.”

He felt drawn to her for a reason he couldn’t explain. Venus tugged him back to her. “No, Sam. It’s a trap.”

“I didn’t invite you along, V-chan,” the woman said. “Sam is the only one on the list.”

A warning bell went off in Sam’s head, and he took a reflexive step backwards. 

Jupiter pulled her hands apart. “Sparkling Wide Pressure!” she shouted as she tossed the lightning to the woman. 

The woman raised a hand, deflecting it. “That wasn’t nice,” she said. “Not nice at all.”

The wind picked up again, pushing Venus and Jupiter out of reach with the time key and pulling Sam toward the woman. “Wait! Hikaru! Mary!”

The woman tugged him by the wrist. She came into view now---she was a gorgeous woman with long pink pigtails and red eyes. A black moon was on her forehead, and she wore a long black dress with slits up to her mid-thigh and a sheer red blouse under it. Something about her seemed incredibly familiar.

Then Sam gave her another look. “Wait. Jo?”

“That’s not my name anymore,” she said. She pulled, and he was compelled to follow. “I have a new name now. You should call me that instead.”

“Where are we going?” Sam asked. His head started to feel heavy, like he couldn’t fight her or think. There were people he should be with instead, but he couldn’t remember anything about them aside from a flash of a red ribbon and earrings shaped like roses. 

“We’re going home,” the lady said. “Just you and I. You’re my brother, Sam. We live together just us. And we love each other the most.”

Sam remembered a sister. He remembered pigtails and a similar face. This must be his sister. “My sister.”

“Yes, Sam,” she said. “I’m your sister.”

They ended up inside a palace, dark and with big black crystals everywhere. Sam felt like it was important he know where he was, but he couldn’t figure out why. It must be home. It must be where he lived with his sister. “We’re home.”

“We’re home,” she agreed with a smile.

The door closed behind them.


	20. Complication - Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes try to find Sam. And Jamie has a very close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning this chapter for an attempted sexual assault. But at least when it happens this time, the victim gets an immediate revenge. Were this only how it honestly worked IRL.
> 
> Also most of our team gets reunited, though not happily.
> 
> No Jo or Sam this week, they come back next chappie.
> 
> Also Colt is the cutest.

Sailor Venus had a lot to deal with at that moment, but the main issue she had was Sailor Jupiter losing her damn shit.

“Sam!” Jupiter screamed over and over. “Sam come back! Sam! _Sam_!”

“Stop,” Venus said in a soft voice.

Jupiter began to run in the direction they last saw him, but Venus was a faster sprinter. She got in front of her, blockading her from continuing.

“Stop,” Venus repeated. “Stop, Mary.”

There were tears in Jupiter’s eyes. “We have to find him.”

“I know,” Venus said.

“Then why---”

“Nothing is solved by us getting lost in time, Mary,” Venus answered. “Which we will if we just run around with no map or guidance.” She held out the time key. “This is all we’ve got, so we can go back to Sailor Pluto, learn how to use it, and search smart for Sam. What we’re doing right now is a waste of time. We’ll got lost, and then we’ll never find him. Or the others.”

Jupiter clenched her fists. She looked away with anger on her face, and she didn’t speak for a long time. Venus waited. “I know that logically you’re right,” Jupiter finally said. “But I feel helpless. Who the hell even was that who took him? And why him? This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sam has no powers,” Venus said. “He’s not special.”

“Watch it,” Jupiter said.

Venus winced. “I mean he’s not like us or Leonard. Sorry. That was awful wording.”

“Apology accepted,” Jupiter said. “Why take Sam though?”

“The only thing I can figure is it’s someone who has a tie to him already,” Venus said. “But the only people that’s true of are us and Sailor Moon. She’s back at the time door, we’re here without him.”

“This isn’t going to go over well,” Jupiter said. Venus held up the time key, and it shone a light leading them back to the door. “Hi we lost your big brother. Sorry about that. Fancy a spot of tea?”

Venus sighed. She was right, Sailor Moon was going to lose her mind. They were now down two people - Jo and Sam. And they didn’t have the first clue where either of them went. Maybe they had been kidnapped together. 

The light led them back to the door, where Endymion and Pluto stood talking. Moon was rubbing her temples, and Tuxedo Mask was kneeling, touching the ground or what passed for it in the time stream. His eyes were unfocused.

“Venus!” Endymion said. “Jupiter!”

Moon and Pluto turned to them. Tuxedo Mask stayed doing what he was doing.

“Where’s Sam?” asked Moon.

Jupiter and Venus stopped walking. “We don’t know.”

Tuxedo Mask’s eyebrow twitched.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Moon said. “You mean you just lost him?”

She was bordering on shrill, and Jupiter took a reflexive step back. Venus, however, moved forward. “No. The enemy took him. A woman with glowing red eyes. Couldn’t see her face to get a read on who she is. She didn’t sound familiar, though. She separated us then took him.”

Moon covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes were wide blue circles, and her skin was far too pale. 

“She blocked my Sparkling Wide Pressure,” Jupiter added. “The Akiyashi sisters couldn’t do that.”

Endymion stared at them. “She’d have to be enormously powerful.”

Tuxedo Mask stood. He had a deep frown on his face. “I know where he is.”

Everyone turned to him, Moon, Venus, and Jupiter most of all.

“He’s been taken to Nemesis,” Tuxedo Mask continued. “He’s there with a woman I didn’t recognize. She’s older than us, but all I could make out was her eyes. They were cold and red. In my vision, I saw Sam’s back as he walked away with her. She glared at me and took him running into a palace on Nemesis.”

“Then we’re going to Nemesis,” Moon declared.

“You can’t,” Endymion said. “The negative energy---”

“We can and will,” Venus cut him off. She held out a hand and Jupiter took it. Moon and Tuxedo Mask finished the circle. “Sailor Teleport!”

They blinked, and when they opened their eyes, they were on a deep planet covered in red energy. The bubble around them vanished, and Moon immediately dropped to her knees. Light covered her, and her Sailor outfit faded into normal clothing.

Tuxedo Mask knelt next to her. He helped her to stand. “All right?”

Jamie looked at him. “I...I don’t understand what just happened.”

“The negative energy is my guess,” he said to her. “It’s too much. Maybe we should go back.”

Venus looked at her hands. Her gloves began to fade, leaving behind her naked hands. She was Hikaru again, and Mary was no longer Jupiter. Leonard’s transformation was the only one that held. “Well this sucks.”

“What do we do?”

Jamie took a deep breath. “There. We head there.”

A black crystal palace sat a large distance away. The four of them began to walk, though Jamie had to stop to rest more than once. 

“I don’t understand why I’m so weak,” Jamie said. 

Tuxedo Mask lifted her chin, kissing the corner of her lips. When he did so, light left him and went into her. She seemed stronger after, more like herself, and Venus realized he had tied their life forces together. While he wasn’t strongly affected by the energy, she was.

“It must be your tie to the Ginzuishou,” Hikaru said. “The malefic crystals are draining you.”

Jamie nodded. They approached the castle, and there was no one guarding it. All the better, Hikaru thought, because they couldn’t defend themselves.

Before they got too close, a man in white with a purple cape appeared. He held out a hand. “Who are you? How did you get here?”

Hikaru picked up a rock, holding it behind her back. Mary did the same. 

The man’s eyes turned to Jamie, and he stared at her in a way that creeped Hikaru out. Tuxedo Mask as well by the way he moved in front of her. “Who are you?”

A third eye opened on the man’s head. Before it could activate, Mary threw her rock, hitting him square in the face. He dropped to the ground with a shout. “Run!” Mary shouted as they did, bolting inside the palace. Tuxedo Mask and Jamie went in one direction, Mary and Hikaru the other. 

Hikaru paused to look at Jamie and Tuxedo Mask’s retreating backs, silently wishing them well. 

_\------_

Sailor Pluto clutched her key. The storm was clearing up, but that made her no less worried than she had been previously.

Endymion stood next to her, and her gaze lingered on his profile for a while. He was so handsome, but he had a destiny. Besides, Serenity was his true love. Pluto dared not interfere.

His image started to fade, shimmering a bit in the light. “Damn it,” he said. “I have to go back to rest.”

“I’ll watch over them, King Endymion,” Pluto said. “Go rest. Hopefully when you wake it will be because they succeeded.”

“Thank you, Pluto,” Endymion said. “Your heart is stalwart and true.”

Pluto flushed.

Endymion disappeared, leaving her alone.

Pluto clutched her key tighter. Something wasn’t right...the wind wasn’t stirring at all. Had they failed? Had Sailor Moon fallen?

A little tinkling bell startled her out of her thoughts. “Hello, Pluto,” said Colt. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s not right,” Pluto said. “I fear for the other Sailors.”

Colt nodded. “Why don’t you go after them?”

“I can’t leave my post, Colt,” Pluto said. “Not even to aide the Princess. I have to remain here for all of time.”

This time Colt’s nod was more somber. “Then I will stay here with you. I want to be one of the first things Small Lady sees when she returns.”

Pluto set down her key, picking up the kitten. She perched Colt on her right shoulder. “You love Small Lady that much?”

“Yes,” Colt said. “You also love her.”

Pluto smiled. “I do. Dearly.”

“Sometimes I wonder about Small Lady,” Colt said. “She seems sad a lot. But the King and Queen give her everything.”

“She fears they love each other more than her,” Pluto said. 

Colt swished her tail once. “But they would die for her.”

“I know,” Pluto answered. “Love takes many forms. Even watching over someone from afar...even that is a form of love.”

Colt nodded. “I’m worried, Pluto.”

“I am as well,” Pluto answered. She stroked under the kitten’s chin. “I am as well.”

They stared out at time together. It was vast and seemingly empty, but it was full just the same. No one would travel it without a key---at least, not safely. They’d never find their way. Fortunately Venus had kept the key when they teleported to Nemesis. It would guide them back.

Colt cuddled up close to Pluto’s face. She purred, but Pluto could tell it was out of fear. After all, Colt had lost her parents in the attack. Only if the Queen awoke or Sailor Moon was successful would they awaken. 

Pluto looked in the direction the Soldiers had teleported. 

Hopefully they would win. Or else Crystal SF was doomed.

_\-----_

Jamie stayed holding onto Tuxedo Mask as best she could, because she worried if she let go his energy wouldn’t feed into her anymore. Admittedly it made her feel like a succubus, but it’d been his idea. 

They wandered through the palace together with him periodically touching things to try to find their way. His hand had pressed into the wall when his eyes lit up. “Come this way.”

“Sam?”

“No,” he said. “But just as good.”

Jamie wondered what that meant when it struck her. “Nyota? T’Pock?”

Tuxedo Mask opened a door, and they ran inside it. Sure enough there sat her friends. Forgetting the energy thing, Jamie broke away from him, running and enveloping the girls in a huge hug. 

“Hello,” T’Pock said, sounding stunned.

“I knew you’d find us,” was Nyota’s answer.

Jamie grinned. Then she stumbled, falling down onto all fours. Tuxedo Mask ran to her, picking her up in his arms. Just like that his energy flowed back into her, and she took a deep breath. 

“You are hit harder than we,” T’Pock said. “We simply cannot transform.”

“For a while all we did was sleep,” Nyota added. “Then we...well. I’m not sure what to make of it.”

“We should probably go,” Tuxedo Mask said. He continued to hold Jamie close. “We’ll regroup outside with Hikaru and Mary.”

Jamie sighed. “Put me down, please.”

Tuxedo Mask did as he was told, taking off a glove. Jamie slid her fingers in between his. She smiled at him for a second.

“We have to go before Kodos finds you here,” Nyota said as she took off at a run out of their cell. 

“He…” T’Pock said with a disgusted expression. She took off after her girlfriend.

Tuxedo Mask followed them, Jamie bringing up the rear. “He what?”

“There is a fixation,” T’Pock said, having found the words.

“On what?” Jamie asked. They kept running.

The dude in white from outside got in their path. His nose was broken, but Jamie finally got a good look at him. He had reddish hair and a matching Van Dyke beard in a white suit with diamonds all over it. His eyes were cold and merciless. 

Then he saw Jamie. And his beady eyes lit up with a greed Jamie had never seen before. 

Oh, _gross_.

Tuxedo Mask saw it too, because he pushed Jamie behind him. His free hand glowed, and before anyone could say anything, he shouted, “Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!”

He scorched the dude in white, who was apparently Kodos judging from the disgusted looks on Nyota and T’Pock’s faces. Kodos raised an eyebrow, and the third eye opened on his forehead. Red light filled the room, and all of them were frozen in place. He walked up to Jamie, third eye still glowing, and he lifted her chin, running his thumb across her lips.

Jamie would have loved to have bit him.

“I know you,” he said. “You’re her. You’ll be her soon.”

Jamie tried to get away, but she was rooted to the floor. She willed the Ginzuishou to throw him off, something, anything. But she couldn’t even blink.

Kodos pried her hand away from Tuxedo Mask’s. He pulled her to him, and she was free to move. He stared down into her eyes, touching her cheek with two fingers. “You’re exquisite,” he whispered, and Jamie felt like she was going to vomit.

He pressed her into the wall, and because of that bullshit third eye, she couldn’t fight him off. She was, completely against her will, pliant at his touches. Her eyes darted to Tuxedo Mask as Kodos leaned down and kissed her. 

She bit him that time.

Kodos swore, the red light coming from his third eye growing brighter. “You _will submit_ , Serenity,” he growled.

She wasn’t able to speak, but she managed to shake her head a bunch of times.

Kodos grabbed her brooch, tossing it onto the floor next to her feet. Then he grabbed her face, hard enough to leave bruises along her jaw, and kissed her again. Jamie tried to push him off, but he was big enough she couldn’t budge him. She stomped on his foot, but he kept going. She couldn’t get the leverage she needed to knee him in the groin, but he pinned her to the wall, holding her wrists with one hand above her head. She tried to do anything other than let him kiss her, and then she realized this was all happening in front of Bones. 

That more than anything horrified her. Kodos was sick.

His hand reached to the back of her dress, beginning to unzip it. 

“Stop!” Jamie screamed. 

Her heart beat once. Light came from her brooch.

Her heart beat again. Energy filled her body.

Her heart beat a third time, and power became a song within her. A column of white light surrounded her, throwing him across the hall. The others began to move again, looks of fury on their faces. And when the light dissipated, Jamie had become Sailor Moon.

Power flowed from her to her comrades, and Nyota and T’Pock became Sailors Mercury and Mars. Nyota spun her arm in a circle around her body. “Burning Mandala!”

Kodos was lit on fire.

The look on Tuxedo Mask’s face was unlike anything Sailor Moon had ever seen. He was so enraged, his eyes were glowing solid white. “Tuxedo...La...Smoking...Bomber,” he whispered.

The white light pounded Kodos and he fell to the ground. 

Sailor Moon got her rod. She held it high in the air. “Love cannot be taken by force, Prince Kodos,” she said, speaking in two voices at once. Both of them were hers, but one was older, tempered by a grace and maturity Jamie Kirk had yet to reach. 

Neo Queen Serenity was who had saved her and granted her power.

Sailor Moon aimed the rod at him. “Moon Princess Halation!”

He was annihilated.

Venus and Jupiter ran up onto the scene then. They stared at Sailor Moon. “We wondered what happened when we changed back,” Venus said.

Sailor Moon knelt, picking up her brooch. Her hands began to shake, the rod dropping to the ground with a clatter. She wrapped her arms around herself, or at least she started to when Tuxedo Mask picked her up like he had previously. Mars picked up the brooch and the rod.

Venus stared at them. Jupiter looked at her for a while before looking back at Mars and Mercury.

Moon buried her face in Tuxedo Mask’s neck. She took several deep breaths, then she tried to stand under her own power. He let her, still holding her close like he had before. “He was going to make you watch,” she said.

Tuxedo Mask---no, Bones’ jaw clenched. He held her close, his breathing in her ear erratic.

Jupiter and Venus got it then, and Venus’ hands clenched tight into fists. Jupiter shook her head, her eyes wide in shock. “No.”

“Yes,” Mars said. “He’s gone now, but yes.”

A calm, eerie rage overtook Venus like no one had ever seen. “They took Sam and now this? Now they try to defile my princess? What the hell is going on with these people?”

Moon held Tuxedo Mask close. She tried to fight back the tears, but she couldn’t. It was all too much, and for the first time she cried out of fear and not because of her lover. It was one thing for evil people with magic to attack her...it was another for someone to sexually assault her. That wasn’t part of the deal.

Tuxedo Mask clutched her to him, as if he was afraid it hadn’t ended the way it did. Jamie reveled in it for a minute, but only just a minute. She then pulled back, wiping her eyes with the back of her glove. She pulled herself up to her full height. “Did you find Sam?”

Jupiter made a weird face. “We shouldn’t worry about that right this second. Are you going to be alright?”

If she dwelled on it she likely wouldn’t get up. “Where’s Sam?” she asked a second time. 

Tuxedo Mask gave her a long look before turning to Venus and Jupiter. “Did you find him?”

Venus stared at her. “No. We heard the fight, got transformed, and came to you.”

“Then let’s move,” Moon said. “We need to find him. And we need to stop what’s happening.”

She was going to focus on Sam and find Jo. 

She’d deal with everything else after.


	21. Covert Maneuvers - Wiseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse, but there is a ray of hope for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've diverged a lot more in this arc than we had previously, but regardless the outcome will be largely the same.
> 
> No Pluto or Colt this week. But if you know Sailor Moon, you know she'll be back next week. Colt too.
> 
> As I said, Jamie will be dealing with Kodos for a while even though he's dead. It's subtly here this time, but it comes out more when the arc is over and she has time to breathe.
> 
> Only two scenes in this week's chapter, but they're both rather long. We hear from Sam and Leonard this time.
> 
> Also never doubt the power of love. Or friendship.

Sam lay on a bed, his head in his sister’s lap as she played with his hair. It was soothing, warm, and familiar, like they’d done it a thousand times. Her own hair lay around them in long strands, her pigtails so long they rested on the floor when she stood. His sister leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and she went back to stroking his hair.

A figure in a cloak appeared. They had swirled skin that changed colors like an oil slick, and Sam couldn’t see their face. “Black Lady,” the figure began. “We need you. Kodos has fallen.”

“So?” Black Lady answered. Sam thought her name was supposed to be Jo, but he couldn’t figure out why. “Kodos has no bearing on anything. I’ve gotten what I want.”

“My lady, my dear lady,” the figure said. “There’s so much more work to be done. The White Moon family who neglected you deserve their punishment, do they not?”

She stopped stroking Sam’s hair.

“The White Moon family hurt me as well, you know,” he continued. “I didn’t agree with them on something rather minor, and they exiled me here to Nemesis, where I lived alone until my Black Moon clan visited. And until you, Black Lady.”

Black Lady narrowed her eyes in thought.

Sam had a weird feeling about this. Blonde hair and a white gown sparked in his memory for a moment, but then it faded, cast out like every other flash had been. Still, something about the description of this White Moon family didn’t seem right to Sam. He had a feeling they were good people.

He didn’t voice this out loud, however.

Black Lady again looked thoughtful. “They’ve always hurt me, Wiseman.”

“Yes, unjustly so,” the figure, who was Wiseman said. “Both of us, my lady. They’ve broken both our hearts.”

Sam got reminded of the blonde woman again, and for some reason he thought she had broken his heart too. Once upon a time, he thought they were close. But now he had forgotten her. Maybe on purpose if she had hurt him.

“They also broke Sam’s heart,” Black Lady said, giving voice to his thoughts. “Especially her.”

Her.

“Yes the White Moon Queen,” Wiseman said. “She is the devil.”

Sam almost argued, but his head felt like it was full of cotton batting. He stayed silent.

Black Lady stood. She pulled Sam with her. Her Ginzuishou hung off her hand, the chain wrapped around her wrist. “We’ll go to the Crystal SF castle and make them pay.”

Sam hesitated, but nodded.

Wiseman’s clawed fingers ran over his crystal ball. “I’ll send you.”

Black Lady clutched Sam’s hand. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye, and he smiled at her. She was his sister, and he loved her.

Wiseman waved his arms, and when they opened their eyes, they stood in the main chamber of the Crystal Palace. Sam had been there before, but he couldn’t recall how or why. Black Lady let go of him, walking to a room with a polished stone altar and a giant crystal on it, almost like a coffin.

Black Lady touched the crystal. Sam did as well...the woman was an adult, and when Sam looked at her face, memories flooded his mind. A little girl who looked like her dropping ice cream cones, running after him in a wheat field, sharing seats at a baseball game, him teasing her after she did poorly on a test...the memories came and went very quickly, and Sam wanted to give this woman a long hug and a kiss on the head.

He stepped back from the crystal, confused. He had a sister...Black Lady was his sister. But this woman in the Crystal was somehow also his sister? How was that possible? He only had one sister.

Sam turned to Black Lady. She looked like the woman in the crystal. Was that her mother? But no, then she’d be Sam’s mother. Sam knew he had a mother, but he had forgotten how she looked. There was a memory though, when he tried to recall his mother. A special type of pancake he wanted to call ebelskivers.

“Ebelskivers,” Sam said out loud, tasting the word.

“Magic pancakes,” Black Lady said with a smile. “You make them for me, remember Sam?”

A figure came from around a corner --- he wore all white with a lavender cape, and he had dark brown hair. He had friendly green eyes when he aimed them at Sam. “Sam,” he said, relief palpable in his voice. “We were so scared. Venus and Jupiter said you’d been taken.”

The man seemed warm, and Sam wanted to call him a friend.

The man then noticed Black Lady. He gave her a curious look. 

Black Lady smiled at him coldly. “Hello, Daddy.”

He froze. “Small Lady?”

“Not so small now,” she said. “Black Lady is my name.”

The man’s expression became deeply sad for a moment before clearing, becoming blank. “You’ve been corrupted.”

“Maybe if you had cared, I wouldn’t have been,” Black Lady pointed out.

“I’ve always cared about you, darlin’,” the man said. “Your mother and I love you dearly. We’ve never felt otherwise, not even for a second.”

“I don’t believe you,” Black Lady countered.

“You should,” the man said. “We love you. You’re the most important thing in the world to us.”

“Stop lying,” Black Lady said. Her head was bowed, her hands clenched into fists.

“He’s---” Sam began. He looked at the man. “I don’t think he’s lying, sister.”

The man’s brows furrowed from him calling her sister. “Sam...she’s not your sister. Her mother is. My wife.”

The woman in the crystal. Sam looked at her again, and memories assaulted his mind. His head felt like it was going to split open, and he collapsed, Black Lady coming to his aid. “You’re confusing him,” she scolded the man.

“What have you done?” he asked, not acknowledging her comment. “Yourself, Sam...what have you done, Joanna? Have we failed you this much? I thought we did right by you, but I see now I was wrong.”

He faded, disappearing to lick his wounds, and Sam’s head cleared. It wasn’t good enough for Black Lady, and she stood, storming into the next room. Sam followed her, and she stood by the man’s body on a stone altar. 

She touched his hair for a second. “Daddy...King Endymion...I’m not sorry for what I’m going to do, but I will still cry over your graves.”

“It---” Sam had a hard time speaking ever since he went to his new room with his sister. It was as if something was preventing him from thinking too much. “Does it have to be this way?”

Black Lady turned to him, her eyes full of tears.

“Yes,” she answered.

_\------_

Room after room hadn’t yielded anything other than frustration as the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask combed the palace on Nemesis. They refused to split up even though staying together was costing them time, primarily because of Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask stayed close to her side, not moving more than half a foot from her. He knew she’d be okay as long as they had a purpose, but once that was over she’d probably fall apart again. And he would be there to help her through it however he could.

A girl appeared before them in a green dress with green gems on her necklace and wrists. She tilted her head to one side. “Oh. I see.”

Venus and Mars took the point. “See what?”

“Kodos’ obsession led to his undoing, didn’t it?” the girl continued. “How else would you have gotten this far...and Wiseman must not be paying attention.”

The mere mention of Kodos made Sailor Moon turn stiff and pale, but her gaze didn’t waver. Tuxedo Mask was proud of her and heartbroken all at once.

The girl shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She wore a lot of makeup, winged eyeliner and red lipstick. Her hair was perfectly curled. She spent a lot of time on her appearance for someone who lived on a nightmare hell planet, Tuxedo Mask thought.

“Honestly,” the girl continued. “I haven’t been fully on board with things for a while. There’s something about what Wiseman wants that doesn’t sit right with me. And Kodos’ obsession with Neo Queen Serenity sidetracked us a lot. All I really want is to get off this place and move to Crystal SF. But Wiseman always said we wouldn’t be welcome…”

“Why wouldn’t you be welcome?” Venus asked. 

The girl shrugged. “You know, I’m not sure. We landed on Nemesis because of technical problems with our ships. We were trying to go to Crystal SF to gain sanctuary - our home planet, Tarsus IV, was suffering a great famine and to stay would have led to certain death. But Wiseman always told us that we weren’t welcome on Crystal SF because the White Moon clan would hate us.” She sighed. “Probably should have questioned that in retrospect.”

“You’d be welcome,” said Sailor Moon as she stepped forward. “You’d be welcomed with open arms. Just, you know, stop with the attacks and malefic energy stuff.”

The girl smiled. “Really?”

“I think I know Neo Queen Serenity well enough to say that yeah, she’d want you guys around,” Sailor Moon said with a wry smile. “There are rules there of course, but you wouldn’t want or need anything. She can probably make you full citizens relatively quick.”

Two men stepped out from the shadows, Mars and Mercury tensing at the one. It was the red haired man who’d taken them prisoner. The other man was in a blue shirt decorated with pearls. “All of us?”

“Are you sorry?” Jupiter piped up from the back. “And I mean really sorry---don’t fake it, you sods.”

“They were Kodos’ orders,” the camo pant man said. “We never really understood them.”

“Not a great excuse,” Mars answered with a glare.

“You’re right, it’s not,” he replied. “But also with that third eye of his, disagreeing with him wasn’t really possible.”

“True,” Mercury answered. “We witnessed him use it.”

“His plans have caused us a lot of trouble and pain,” the man in blue said. “We just wanted to survive. We had no idea he was going to lead us into starting a war. And by the time we saw it, it was too late.”

Tuxedo Mask believed them. He wasn’t sure why or how, but he did. He completely believed them. Sailor Moon looked like she did as well. 

“Your comments are logical,” said Sailor Mercury. “With Kodos’ powers of persuasion, it is entirely feasible you had no choice but to give into his whims. You would be welcomed in Crystal SF.”

Venus had her arms folded across her chest. Mars also didn’t look convinced, mirroring her posture with her eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, you would be,” Jupiter said. “The Queen will grant you amnesty. Just, as Sailor Moon said...stop attacking her.”

The three of them looked at each other. They turned back to the sailors and nodded with varying smiles. Then the smiles fell from their faces one by one.

“We can’t,” the camo man said. “Wiseman will probably kill us.”

“He for sure will,” said the woman. “Daly, you know he will.”

“Not if we stop him,” Sailor Moon said. “What’s this Wiseman like?”

A villainous, outwardly joyous laugh filled the hall. The three Black Moon clan people turned pale. And there appeared a person in a robe with rainbow skin and claws, holding a floating crystal ball.

Red eyes gleamed from beneath the robe. “I have something you want, but you’re probably too late.”

“Sam?” Tuxedo Mask asked. “Or Jo?”

The figure shrugged. “Wait and see.” He turned to the people. “So as soon as it was convenient for you, you decided to abandon me my children?”

“We were never on board with this,” the man in blue said. “You’ve gone too far---”

He was cut down before he finished, pulled apart like ribbons. The pieces of him fell to the ground, and the woman screamed.

“Jesus,” said Sailor Moon. 

The camo man was next, leaving another pile of ruin on the floor. The woman began to run, but she was taken out in mid-stride the same way. There were only pieces left of the three. Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes and looked away---he hadn’t even learned their names.

Wiseman cackled, then disappeared. As he did so, the palace began to crumble around them. Large chunks of black crystal landed a few feet from Mars and Venus, and Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon and pulled her away from a sharp piece that almost killed her.

“And that would be our cue, gang,” said Mars. 

Jupiter’s eyes widened. “But we never found Sam.”

“Sam?” Mercury and Mars said in unison.

“Sam got taken,” Moon replied. “Tuxedo Mask said he was here.” Her tone almost, but not quite, masked her fear.

“Wait,” he said. He let go of her, reaching out and touching the crystal. There were echoes of Sam and that woman again, their retreating backs stepping through time and space. When they landed, they were in Crystal SF. Tuxedo Mask could make more of her out this time --- she looked a lot like Jamie’s big sister if she had one, but with pink hair instead of blonde.

Wait.

_NO!_

“We need to go,” Tuxedo Mask shouted. He grabbed Sailor Moon’s hand and the time key from Venus. “We need to go back to Crystal SF. We don’t have any time to waste.”

“But why?” Mars asked.

He didn’t answer, he just ran pulling Sailor Moon with him. The environment shifted and shimmered until it gave way to Crystal SF. The others were bringing up the rear, and they ran into the palace. And sure enough, there was Sam and the Lady.

The Lady had a chain wrapped around her wrist, and at the end of it was a Ginzuishou. She straightened when she saw them. Sam did as well, his eyes dull and lifeless like he was being controlled. Jupiter ran towards him, but Venus hung back. 

“Sam!” Jupiter shouted. She almost reached him with an invisible force field stopped her. She slammed into it, falling backwards and landing on her ass. 

Venus picked her up. “He’s not home, Mary.”

“But---” Jupiter took a good look at him, and even his clothing had changed. He’d been in a polo and a pair of jeans, but now he wore a red shirt and a pair of black pants. He matched the Lady perfectly. 

The Lady put her arm around his shoulders and smirked. “He doesn’t need - or want - you anymore. Too bad, so sad.” She turned his face toward her. “Right, Sam? It’s just you and me. We’re each other’s number one. We love each other the most.”

For sure Tuxedo Mask knew who she was then. He stepped forward. “Joanna. ChibiJo.”

Moon gasped. “ChibiJo? But...why? What have they done to you?”

“Wiseman’s given me everything I’ve asked for,” she answered. “I was never going to become a lady...well, he made me one. I don’t like being called Jo by the way---I’m Black Lady. And he gave me my own special person who puts me above everyone else the way no one ever has.” She hugged Sam, standing on her tiptoes to bring them cheek-to-cheek. “He gave me Sam.”

“But it’s not real,” said Mars. “It’s an illusion. It’s not real love, Joanna. Love can’t be taken by force.”

“Shut up!” Black Lady screamed -- she seemed on the verge of a meltdown at the mere thought, and Tuxedo Mask realized Wiseman may have physically aged her, but he hadn’t done much for her emotional maturity. “Shut up. We love each other the best. You can’t take it from me---I won’t let you!”

“Free him and let him make his own decision,” said Venus. She helped Jupiter stand. “Free him and see what happens. If you really love him the most, then let him go and let him be free.”

Black Lady clutched his shirt.

Moon stepped forward. “Jo, don’t do this. Think of your parents. Would they be happy to see you this way?”

“Daddy’s already seen it,” Black Lady proclaimed. “Who cares what Mommy thinks? She never hugs me or kisses me. She never shows she cares at all. I can’t even be in her room!”

Tuxedo Mask glanced at Neo Queen Serenity. It was odd, but it seemed like she had moved.

“Sam,” Black Lady said. “Get the Ginzuishou.”

“Nope!” shouted Venus. “Venus Love Me Chain!” Her whip wrapped around Sam’s arm, pulling him towards her. “Nothing doing. He’s not getting near the Princess.”

“You can just have it,” Moon whispered.

Everyone, especially Tuxedo Mask, stared at her.

Moon unclipped the brooch from her bow, her uniform changing back into her dress. She walked up to Black Lady and placed it in her hand. She had to look up at her because Jamie wore flats while Black Lady wore heels, and Tuxedo Mask’s heart shattered at how sad Jamie looked.

“I know I was hard on you,” Jamie said. “And I know I was there for you, but it wasn’t good enough. Future me, current me...it doesn’t matter. I let you down, ChibiJo. I let you down in the most profound way I possibly could. I let you down so much you’ve decided brainwashing someone into being yours is right or healthy. I let you down so hard you let Wiseman - it was him, right? I let him turn you into something you’re not meant to be. I let you down, ChibiJo. I let you down, and I am sorry, and I will never stop telling you how sorry I am. So here. It’s yours.”

Black Lady stared at the brooch in her hands. Doubt began to fill her face, her eyes welling up with tears. “But you don’t love me,” she said, her voice shaking.

“I never said that,” said Jamie, and Tuxedo Mask saw her own eyes were teary. He changed back into being Leonard and stood by her side.

“Neither of us ever said that,” he added. “If you’re hurt because we haven’t told you what you mean to us, that’s our fault. But you mean the world, Jo. You mean so much I can’t wait for you to be born so I can meet you from the beginning.”

“There’s always been something about you,” Jamie said. “Something where...no matter how you annoyed me...how your presence made me so happy. I won’t lie, at first I resented it. But then I think on having you around, and it makes my life so much better. I can’t wait to be your Mommy, Jo.”

“Really?” asked Leonard.

Jamie turned to him with a smile, though her eyes were still watery. “Yeah. I can’t wait.”

Leonard wrapped an arm around her. Then he held his other one out to Black Lady. Openly weeping, she joined their family circle as she cried on Leonard’s shoulder. Jamie held her close, and Leonard closed his eyes. The brooch and the other Ginzuishou had fallen to the floor, and Leonard hoped this would be enough to change Black Lady back into Jo.

It wasn’t, but it was enough to free Sam. His eyes cleared, his clothing changing back to what he had been wearing. He began to lose his balance, pitching forward, and Venus and Jupiter grabbed him. “What happened?” he asked.

“You might not believe it,” said Jupiter. Her free hand found Sailor Venus’, and they laced their fingers together. 

Sam looked down at both of them. “You ladies are a sight for sore eyes.” The three of them all kissed at once, and Mars’ left eyebrow rose. 

Mercury opened her mouth, then closed it. “It is illogical for me to comment on a relationship I am not party to,” was what came out of her mouth.

Mars looked at her, then her expression cleared. “You know what? You’re right. If it works for them, that’s all that matters. But...well...how long were we gone?” Neither of the trios answered her, which made her sigh and press two fingers to her forehead.

Before any of them could move apart, that same horrid laugh sounded. Wiseman appeared in the palace, and before any of them could react, he blasted them with dark energy. They all landed scattered throughout the room, and with a gesture, both Ginzuishou floated into his hands. He began to laugh again, but then his image distorted, cutting out until it vanished entirely. 

“We have to find him,” Jamie shouted. She took off at a run, the others all following suit. “What happens if he uses both of those?”

“He likely can’t,” said King Endymion, who appeared at their side. “Only the Serenity line can use them. But if they touch, it will tear the universe to shreds.”

“He wouldn’t!” said Leonard. He changed back into Tuxedo Mask.

“If he’s who I suspect, he absolutely would,” said Endymion.

“Death Phantom?” said Venus.

“Death Phantom,” agreed Endymion.

They ended up outside the palace, where Wiseman floated with both crystals, the brooch and chain having been discarded. Wiseman laughed and laughed, and he brought the two crystals together...


	22. Replay - Never Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between Death Phantom and Sailor Moon.
> 
> Also, beware the Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the Black Moon arc, and the prologue to the Infinity Arc.
> 
> We meet three people you've probably been wondering about at the end.
> 
> Jamie and Bones' conversation in her living room is probably my favorite part of this chapter. I think it was very important they had it. I also enjoy her "do shut up" when he gives her attitude earlier.
> 
> Also uh this is still labeled with TEMPORARY character death. But bring tissues anyhow.
> 
> Oh I forgot..."tadaima" is Japanese for "I'm home." "Okaeri" is Japanese for "welcome back." Another language thing: Russian naming conventions are very specific and very strict. She is therefore Polina Andreyevna Chekova instead of Pavel Andreivich Chekov. I had two people who speak Russian confirm it with me before I began using it.

Jamie cringed, leaping toward Wiseman to stop him with the crystals when she noticed something odd. The air had stopped moving. Everything had stopped except her fellow Sailors, Bones, Sam, and Black Lady.

Jamie landed unceremoniously face-first into the ground. She spat out a mouthful of dirt. “What?”

Tuxedo Mask helped her up. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

The world had gone grayscale. Jamie looked around. “I don’t get it.”

“Me neither,” said Venus.

A few feet away, and to everyone’s surprise, stood Sailor Pluto. She leaned on her time key, looking weak. “I did it,” she whispered. Then she dropped to her knees. Her skin was pale and clammy, her eyes somewhat dull. “I did it,” she repeated.

Jamie grabbed the two crystals, putting hers back into her brooch and transforming. She handed the other one to Black Lady. Pluto fell into a heap on the ground, and everyone ran to her aid. “Pluto!”

Pluto lay flat, her hair a disheveled mess. Her head aimed sideways in Black Lady’s direction, the same Black Lady who knelt in front of her. “Puu?”

“There are three taboos,” King Endymion explained. “And Sailor Pluto just broke the biggest one.”

“Taboos?” said Mercury.

Endymion knelt next to Pluto on her other side. “You fool. You’ve caused your own death.”

“It was the only way,” Pluto said with a few coughs. “I’d do it again to save the world. To save Small Lady.”

Black Lady stared at her. She took her hand. “Puu…”

“Watching someone over from afar is love, Small Lady,” Pluto told her. “Everyone loves you. Everyone.” She coughed again, more loudly this time. The light faded from her expression, her eyes closed, and she was gone.

Moon closed her eyes, trying to swallow down the pain she felt. She hadn’t known her long, but Pluto had been one of theirs. It hurt losing her. Tuxedo Mask knelt behind Sailor Moon, putting one hand on her shoulder. She threw herself into his arms, and he held her close but not too much so. She didn’t feel threatened or trapped by him. 

Black Lady sat with horror on her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks like rushing rivers, and after a while she whispered the word no. Then she screamed it, her dark crystal earrings shattering from the noise. Pink light enveloped her, blindingly so, and she began to change. She reverted back to her real body, but her outfit was different. She wore a bright and dark pink sailor outfit, with a heart shaped brooch, and red gems on her rabbit ear buns with big white feathers coming off their backs. Her boots were knee high like Sailor Moon’s, but hers were the same pink as her skirt and collar. 

Everyone stared at her.

Jo stared at her hands in disbelief. “I did it,” she said. “I did it! I did it! I’m a Sailor! _I did it!_ ”

Endymion stared at his daughter with a mixture of pride and joy. “Oh Small Lady...your mother will be so happy.”

The palace grew brighter behind them, and Endymion began to disappear. “Daddy?” asked the new Sailor Moon.

“I’m not doing it,” he said. “Something---” and then he was gone.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood, looking toward the palace. It wasn’t under attack. Moon turned her attention to other Moon. No, that wouldn’t do at all. Moon ruffled her future kid’s hair. “Sailor ChibiMoon.”

ChibiMoon huffed. “I should just be Sailor Moon. Since Mommy can’t be her anymore.”

“ChibiMoon,” Venus said. “I can dig it.”

“V-chan,” complained ChibiMoon.

“A very apt and fitting name,” agreed Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask knelt in front of ChibiMoon. “Think of it this way, as you grow you can become Moon one day without the Chibi. It’s something to reach towards and aspire to.”

ChibiMoon nodded, looking somber. Pluto’s spell ended, and Wiseman touched his hands together, confused. 

Moon called the rod. “Not today, asshole. Moon Princess Halation!”

His red eyes narrowed as he got slammed by Sailor Moon’s power. His robe fell apart, leaving behind a shell of a dead body. Sailor Moon looked up to the sky. It was still black and red --- they hadn’t won.

“Damn,” Jupiter said. “Of course it couldn’t be that easy.”

Red energy surrounded Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailors all ran to her. “I don’t---” she vanished mid-sentence much like Endymion had. Crystal SF was gone, and she floated in space above Nemesis. A protective bubble formed around her. 

The planet had two glowing spots on it like eyes. Wiseman’s voice boomed from it. “This is my true form, future queen. For hundreds of years I have waited to punish you for my mistreatment.”

“Yeah, as I’m not in the habit of exiling people for jaywalking,” Sailor Moon said. “I am like 99% sure you brought it on yourself.”

Wiseman laughed. “So I murdered hundreds of children to gain their power for my own dark magic. What of it?”

Children? He murdered children? Children like Jo?

A white hot rage filled Sailor Moon. She raised the rod high in the air. “Moon Princess Halation!” The power flowed, deeper in intensity than it had been ever before, and Sailor Moon pummeled the planet to try and put a stop to him, once and for all. 

It didn’t work. He only laughed.

She needed to use the Ginzuishou. But she could only do that with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, calling out to him within her thoughts. “Oh Bones...I need you.”

A warm glow filled her bubble, and sure enough there stood Tuxedo Mask. He tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow at her. “A text would have sufficed.”

Sailor Moon pursed her lips, though she was also smiling. “Oh, shut up. Help me save the future.”

“Yes, dear,” said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon opened her brooch, the Ginzuishou glowing brightly. Tuxedo Mask placed his hands over hers, and they closed their eyes and concentrated. White light poured off towards Nemesis as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask tried to purge it of the evil Death Phantom. It started to work, but only halfway. They didn’t have enough power to do it on their own. Death Phantom was noticeably weaker, his laughter dying out. But he wasn’t defeated.

How could they stop him for good?

A pink bubble formed in front of them. There stood Sailor ChibiMoon holding her Ginzuishou. She turned to them. “Need help?”

“You should have stayed behind, it’s too dangerous,” scolded Moon.

ChibiMoon shrugged. “Fine, then I’ll go back. See if I ever help you again.”

“Ughhhhhhhh,” Sailor Moon complained. “You’re 900. Can you act like it and save the day with us? You’re here so like...why not?”

Tuxedo Mask sighed. He took Moon’s hand, ChibiMoon’s in the other. In their free hands they held their Ginzuishous aloft. Their combined powers continued where just Moon and Tuxedo Mask had left off, and Wiseman’s voice faded, becoming tinny and small. The planet splintered apart, then disappeared in a singularity. 

They had done it. Together as a family they had done it.

ChibiMoon jumped up high, punching the air. “Yay!”

Tuxedo Mask kissed Sailor Moon before picking up ChibiMoon and putting her on his shoulders. Sailor Moon held his hand. Their bubble flew throughout space back to Crystal SF, where they landed outside of the Palace with their friends. 

And Endymion in his real body.

And… _Neo Queen Serenity_.

Sailor Moon took a hesitant step forward. Wasn’t this creating some kind of paradox? Couldn’t this ruin the time stream?

ChibiMoon ran into her mother’s arms. “Small Lady,” she said with tears in her eyes. “Your awakening revived me. And I revived your father as well.”

“Like Sleeping Beauty, only she was the prince,” Endymion told his daughter with a smile.

ChibiMoon left her mother’s arms, remembering herself. She lowered her head and gave a curtsey. “ _Tadaima_ , Neo Queen Serenity.”

Serenity smiled. “ _Okaeri,_ Small Lady. Or should I call you ChibiMoon?”

ChibiMoon brightened, her eyes all but glowing. 

Serenity gestured, and ChibiMoon came back into her warm embrace. “Small Lady, your father and I love you. Please never doubt that, no matter how things may seem. You are of the utmost importance to us, and we are nothing without you. Do you understand?”

Nodding, ChibiMoon wiped tears out of her eyes. Serenity held her close, her eyes landing on Sailor Moon. Uncharacteristically shy, Sailor Moon blushed and gave a small wave. Tuxedo Mask nudged her forward, and she stumbled, giving him a small glare as she walked towards her future self.

The Queen left her daughter with her husband to come forward as well. Sailor Moon had to look up at her, which kind of relieved her. She hadn’t grown in a while so she’d been worried she was at her full height. But the Queen was halfway in between her height and Tuxedo Mask’s. “Uh…” Moon said. “Hi.”

“Thank you, Sailor Moon,” Serenity said with a bow of her head. “I can never repay you.”

“You’re welcome,” Moon said. “I mean...it’s my home too.”

She kind of marveled at herself...she was so elegant and graceful. Sure she was 922 years old, which meant there was a lot of time to cultivate it, but Jamie Kirk aka Sailor Moon wasn’t really those things yet. 

It was nice to see how she’d grow up. And a bit nerve-wracking.

“Well, I am going to do something to try,” Serenity said. 

Magic glowed around her, and in her hands formed a new brooch. It was shaped like a heart, lacquered red, with multicolored gems in shades of pink, red, dark and light blue, teal, black, gold, green, and purple. There was gold covering its edges, and it had a space inside for the Ginzuishou that was also shaped like a heart. Sailor Moon moved the Ginzuishou from one brooch to the other, and instead of silver, it turned pink and filled the heart-shaped space. 

Sailor Moon glowed for a second, and when it faded, there were slight changes to her uniform. Her choker had a pink heart on it instead of a gold moon. The stripes on her sailor collar shifted from white to gold. Her earrings changed to gold stars with dangling moons on them. 

“Moon Cosmic Power,” Neo Queen Serenity said. “That is your new transformation phrase.” She held out her hand again, and in it formed a new wand. It was similar to the rod - the long handle was pink. But the top was also shaped like a heart with a shining golden gem in the center. There was a gold crown on top of it with a golden bow wrapped around the handle. She passed it to Sailor Moon as well. “The Heart Moon Rod,” she explained, “will grant you even more power than before. Should you require it, of course.”

Sailor Moon had a feeling she would. She took the rod from her.

Neo Queen Serenity turned to the other sailors. Her eyes glowed, and each of them glowed their signature color. “Sailor Mercury, the soldier of wisdom. Sailor Mars, the soldier of war. Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of courage. Sailor Venus, the soldier of love. I grant you these powers to help Sailor Moon in the fight to protect the future.”

The four of them all nodded, with Jupiter flexing like a bodybuilder for show.

Four more people stepped out of the palace, and the 21st century Sailors stared at them. It was their older selves. Jupiter’s face was going to lose its roundness, Venus was surprisingly tall, Mars actually wore her hair down instead of in a ponytail, and Mercury smiled more easily and openly. They were all perfect, much like they were now.

ChibiMoon grinned. “I’ll walk them to the time door since…” She grew sad, unable to finish the sentence.

“Sailor Pluto is resting for all eternity in a special place of honor in the Crystal Palace,” Endymion explained. “You can see her when you wish.”

“Okay,” ChibiMoon said. “Come with me, everyone.”

The 30th century family waved goodbye, shouting various things as the 21st century time travelers walked back through the time door and into Jamie and Sam’s living room. Winona stood exactly where she had when they left, and she had her eyes closed, and her hands were clutched together in prayer. “Mom!” Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Winona opened her eyes. “Oh God,” she said. She ran over and grabbed Sailor Moon and Sam into a huge bear hug. “I was worried sick.”

“We’re fine,” said Sam as he pat her on the back with a tired smile. “It wasn’t fun and games, but we’re fine.”

Winona looked down at ChibiMoon. Her face softened. “Oh Jo, you’re too young for this,” she said as she picked her up. 

“You said I’m too young too,” Sailor Moon replied.

“You’re all far too young,” Winona said. The ones who could transformed back to their civilian identities. Nyota and T’Pock went to leave. “Where are you going?”

“We’ve been missing for at least a month,” Nyota pointed out. “I need to go home so my Grandmere sees that I’m okay. And...I should tell her about being Sailor Mars.”

“Mother knows I am Sailor Mercury,” T’Pock answered. “But I have also been missing for a while. It would benefit all of us that I tell my mother I am alive.”

“I don’t think anyone can argue,” Sam said. “Good luck.”

“See you tomorrow?” said Hikaru.

“Yeah,” Nyota answered. She took T’Pock’s hand and led her out of the door. 

Winona turned to the rest of them with her hands on her hips. “Now that I can stop worrying, I can make dinner. What would all of you like?”

“Anything you make is fine,” said Sam. “Though I kind of just want to lie down. I'm not even a Sailor and I'm exhausted.”

Jo turned to Sam. He picked her up, Hikaru and Mary smiling at her. “I have to go,” she said.

“You can’t stay for dinner?” Jamie asked.

“No,” Jo said. She held up a time key---her mommy must have slipped it to her when they weren’t paying attention. “I have to go back and defend my home.” She grinned at Sam. “Thank you for everything, Sam. In a way, you were my prince. I’ll always remember you.”

Sam smiled, hugging her before setting her down.

Jo went to Bones next. “You’re good, too, Bones. I’ll never forget you either.”

“Me neither, Small Lady,” he said as he knelt to hug her. “Me neither.”

Then Jo turned to Jamie. They stared at each other for a while, but Jo’s eyes welled up with tears. And honestly, so did Jamie’s. “Mommy,” Jo said as she hugged Jamie’s knees. Jamie held her close, petting her hair.

“Be safe,” Jamie said. “See you soon, ChibiJo.”

Jo backed away, raised the time key up to the ceiling, and disappeared. Bones wrapped an arm around Jamie’s shoulders. 

“What sounds good for dinner?” Winona asked, and everyone turned to her.

“A nap,” reiterated Sam. “Then pizza.”

“With pizza comes wings,” said Hikaru. “So yes, I am in favor of pizza.”

“I like the nap idea,” Mary said. “But also a thin crust pie with extra cheese would be perfection.”

Winona led them into the kitchen, the three of them configured around each other like it was how they had always been, and Jamie kicked off her shoes and crumpled onto the couch. Bones sat under her feet, leaning his head back with one hand over his eyes. Then he looked at her. “Are you actually okay?”

She didn’t understand why he asked at first. Once it hit her, her mouth tasted like pennies. “Just um...for a while, not forever...but just...don’t hold me too tight. Or back me into any kind of corner or against a wall.”

Bones nodded. “Do you think we should tell your mother?”

Jamie shook her head. “No. She’ll never let me be Sailor Moon again.”

“Do you think you should see someone licensed in stuff like this?” Bones continued.

“Like a therapist?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah,” Bones said.

“No,” Jamie said. “I just need time to sort it all out.”

“Okay." He massaged her calves, and it felt really nice. Jamie smiled at him when something dawned on her.

“Hey Bones,” she said. “Jocelyn never tried anything did she?”

“Tried what now?” Bones asked.

“On you,” Jamie said. “She never...she didn’t…”

“No,” Bones said. “She would have had she won. But no.”

Thank goodness. “Are you okay with that?”

“I’ve had a few nightmares,” Bones answered, surprisingly honest. “About what would have happened had she won. That’s included in those, but the scariest part of those dreams is you being dead.”

Jamie nodded.

Bones shifted down the couch closer to her, arranging them so they sat facing each other. Jamie swallowed. “You’re going to have nightmares. Little things are going to get to you that didn’t used to. But you’ll keep going, you’ll persevere because you’re strong and beautiful and everything that’s good in the world. He’s dead and can’t touch you. Likewise she’s dead and can’t take me again.” He sighed. “You need to tell yourself these things because you’re going to have moments where you forget, and it creeps up on you. It doesn’t make you weak. It doesn’t even make you broken. And honestly, things that are broken are often stronger where they’ve mended. You’re alive, and you’re safe. And you always win.”

It sounded so lovely. She was lucky to have Bones in her corner. Jamie kissed him, a soft, quiet, sweet kiss.

She wasn’t sure she believed him.

_\-----_

Carol Marcus played her violin deftly and with a grace that defied her age of sixteen. She’d already been offered a full ride to Julliard that she contemplated accepting, but most of all Carol spent her time playing just for herself. She’d already done two world tours before leaving middle school, just barely making the world record for youngest professional performer and youngest person to sell out Carnegie Hall. 

Carol finished the piece with a bit of sweat dripping into her eyes. It was one of her originals, and it was meant to evoke the sea during a hurricane. 

There was one person listening, as opposed to the high society crowds typically filling her performances, but this person was the most important of them all. They mattered more than both Carol’s reclusive father and her foster sister.

Chris Chapel grinned. “It’s perfect.”

“I was late in places,” Carol said, her soft British accent belying the harsh critique of herself. 

“I think it works,” Chris said. “I genuinely do. Waves don’t follow any real rhythm. Neither does the wind.”

Carol walked up to Chris, touching under her chin. “If you insist.”

Chris grabbed her hand, turning it over and kissing across her knuckles. Carol smiled. She broke away from Chris to put her violin back in its case...it was a Stradivarius, named the Marine Cathedral, and it was her most precious belonging. Well, second most precious. Carol idly stroked a mirror she kept in her violin case. It was golden, with figures of sea nymphs around the glass. The back was green polished stone with a trident in gold in the middle.

They walked together out of the room, Chris turning off the lights. They were still in their school uniforms---both of them attended Carol’s father’s school, Infinity Academy in the East Bay. Unlike Starfleet Academy, Infinity Academy did kindergarten through post-graduate studies. It was housed in a sixty floor skyscraper. Polina, Carol’s foster sister, also attended in the fifth grade. Polina was a gifted science student, particularly astronomy, so that was her focus at school while Carol’s was performing arts. Chris focused on medicine and science as well.

Chris opened the door to her yellow Ferrari, Carol sliding into the passenger seat. Chris sat behind the wheel, igniting the engine and moving through the streets of San Francisco.

“It happened again,” Chris said. “I dreamt about the Silence.”

Carol’s expression hardened. “I did as well. It’s coming. And soon.”

“Soon,” Chris echoed. “We have to find her before it’s too late. The Messiah.”

“We have to find the Grail first,” said Carol. “Then she’ll be revealed.” Carol rested her face against a hand as the wind blew through her hair. “We need to start looking. We need to draw out the Messiah somehow.”

Chris turned on her car’s radio, which was tuned to a talk show. The newscaster was talking about Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers. Carol’s eyebrow rose. Chris shifted into high gear as she took off down a long stretch of road on a bridge. She drove up to a somewhat foreboding looking house, filled with high glass windows. It was Carol’s house. Her father’s assistant, Kaorinite, stood in the doorway. Carol sighed; Kaorinite was a witch. That was the one thing she agreed with Polina on.

“Have a good night, babe,” Chris said. 

Carol sighed again. “No longer an option, unfortunately.” She swung her violin up over her shoulder and entered the house, Chris not driving off until she was safely inside. 

Kaorinite frowned at her. “You’re late. Your sister and father have been sitting at the table not eating because of you.”

Carol didn’t answer. She just set her violin down by the door and walked to the formal dining room in which Dad insisted they take all their meals. He wasn’t like that two years ago...her father had been warm and kind. There was an accident in his lab one day that had killed Carol’s mother and nearly killed Polina. Ever since then Dad had been different, and his favoritism of Polina was intolerable.

Polina brightened when Carol sat at her place at the table. “Welcome home, sister,” she said. It’d been three years, and her Russian accent hadn’t softened. 

“Hello,” Carol said coolly. “Father.”

Alexander Marcus didn’t say a word to her, just began to eat.

Carol sighed. Maybe it was because Polina studied the sciences...Carol was also excellent in science, but she just wanted to pursue music instead. That may have been the wrong call for her father’s affections, but what good was a life if she wasn’t happy?

Polina began chatting avidly at the table, Alexander replying where he should, and Carol playing the part as well. But Carol’s mind kept wandering to the Silence. It was a red future, with people frozen like statues. What Carol saw most clearly weas five girls in Sailor uniforms - she knew that they were the Princess and her four Guardians.

In the pocket of Carol’s skirt was a wand. The handle part was blue, but at the top was a teal planet with a ring around it and a gold crown.

Their house overlooked the water. Carol hoped the seas would calm without her intervention. It was incredibly unlikely, however, that the Silence could truly be stopped.


	23. Prelude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are having nightmares about something called the Silence.
> 
> And someone comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see more of Polina this chapter. And we get reminded about Nyota and Leonard's precognitive abilities. No Hikaru or Mary or Carol or Chris this week. They'll be back with a vengeance next time.
> 
> There are three writing systems in the Japanese language: hiragana, katakana, and kanji. Kanji is basically hard mode. Jamie knows kanji and is good at it, she just hates it.
> 
> If Sam seems a bit insensitive in his part, I mean understand what he just went through in Black Moon. He's also mostly normal for the time being...it was his first real exposure to what happens when Jamie fights. It's probably going to weigh on him for a while. The Black Lady thing gets way glossed over in original recipe Sailor Moon. But then a lot that goes on in it does.

Leonard McCoy woke up startled at freaking three in the morning. He’d been having the same dream over and over for the last few weeks, which while it was a welcome change from his nightmares about Jocelyn destroying the Earth, it was no less unsettling.

Actually no. This dream was much, much worse.

Everything was red. Every person was frozen like a statue. Leonard himself was able to move, calling out frantically to Jamie and the others. 

Then a white wave came, demolishing all the Sailors. And all the humans. And him.

Leonard woke in a cold sweat every single time. _Beware the Silence_ a voice told him. _Beware the Silence_.

He didn’t know what the Silence was, aside from the End. He didn’t know why Jamie would be powerless in its wake. He didn’t understand anything about it. 

But it was coming.

Leonard sat up, sheets around his waist as he stared out his bedroom window. There was too much light pollution to see the stars, but he knew they were there. He grabbed the watch Pike had given him. “Jamie?”

There came silence. Then a long weird noise. _What?_

“Jamie I…” He said. “Can you come here?”

There came another weird sound, and before he could protest, a gold bubble formed in his room. There stood the love of his life, Sailor Moon. She then transformed back into her pajamas, an old Morning Musume shirt and a pair of teal plaid pants. 

Jamie frowned. “What’s up?”

Leonard hesitated, then gestured she get in bed with him. It wasn’t a school night so getting up early wasn't a concern, though likely she’d teleport home before her parents awoke anyhow. Jamie climbed under the sheets, curling up around him. 

“There’s…” he began. He tried again. “What do you dream of?”

Jamie brushed her hair off her neck - it was down like it always was when she slept. “Mostly I dream about us. Couple times a week I wake up freaked out.”

Did that mean she was having the same nightmare? “Why?”

Jamie’s frown deepend. “Kodos.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed. If only he could be killed a second time. And then a third just for the hell of it. He wouldn't even use his powers, he’d simply beat him to death. Leonard wrapped an arm around Jamie, pulling her so her head rested over his chest. He stroked her hair for a while before saying, “He’ll never hurt you again.”

“I know," Jamie said. She took his other hand and laced their fingers together. “But I keep reliving it, only I don't get saved. It’s really screwed up. I wake up every time he---” She took a deep breath. “Well. It’s scary. And I’ve had to bolt to the bathroom to puke a few times. Mom and Dad never hear it, but Sam shares a wall with our bathroom. He always wakes up and holds my hair back.”

“Have you told him?”

“No,” Jamie admitted. “I just tell him I have nightmares about Nemesis. He doesn’t ask for detail, and I don’t offer it.”

“Maybe you should,” Leonard said. 

“No,” Jamie replied. “Maybe when we’re adults. But I can’t tell him...he’ll flip out.”

Leonard didn’t agree with that. “It’s up to you. But you should talk about this with people not just me and the other Sailors.”

“I’m not going into therapy,” Jamie said with a sigh. “How would I even explain being Sailor Moon?” She had a fair point. Leonard kissed her hair, and Jamie relaxed. “Why’d you want to know?”

“Know what?” Leonard said as he nuzzled her. She smelled like lemons and clean laundry.

“What I dream about,” Jamie clarified. “Why’d you want to know?”

Oh right. Rather than tell her, Leonard touched her cheek. He closed his eyes and called up the nightmare, including the voice telling him to beware the silence. As he wasn't immediately awakening from panic, Leonard realized the voice belonged to a young girl. Not as young as Jo, but younger than Jamie and the Sailors. The voice also had an accent, Leonard wanted to think it was some kind of Eastern European or maybe Ukrainian accent. Possibly even Russian. He couldn’t tell for certain.

Jamie lay with her eyes growing wider and wider. Finally it ended, and she faced him head on. “The Silence? I don’t understand.”

“Me neither,” Leonard said. “But it’s horrific.”

Jamie cuddled up closer, her hand gripping his. “I sort of don’t want to fight again, Bones.”

“I get it,” he answered. He didn’t either. It was indoor soccer season, just for starters. But also why them? Why did they keep having to do this? It was unfair that they couldn’t just live their lives. Then again he wouldn’t have met her if not for it. So maybe it was how their lives should have been.

“I was super excited when I first became Sailor Moon,” Jamie continued. “But then you died. And then Kodos...it’s not fun anymore. It’s not fun.”

Leonard didn’t say anything as he continued to stroke her face.

“I’m not saying I regret it,” Jamie said. “Or that I’d take it back. But Jesus...it’s hard. It’s hard, and it’s frustrating, and Mom has gotten clingy since finding out, and Sam doesn’t smile as easily since Wiseman…”

“Maybe we should all find a therapist for just us,” Leonard quipped.

Jamie blinked. “No. Absolutely not. I’ll end up being berated by Hikaru for an hour every week. Possibly pelted by her with that foam bat thing.”

“I honestly hadn’t realized there’s a problem between you two,” he answered.

“Ever since she found out I told Mom about her and Mary and Sam, she’s been weird.” Jamie shifted, rolling onto her back next to him. She stared up at his ceiling fan, her hair spread across the bed like gold dust. “She’s holding a grudge. Mary is great. Hikaru gets this odd look sometimes like she’s about to transform and strangle me with her chain.”

“She’s the leader of your royal guard,” Leonard said. “I think you might be a bit paranoid.”

“She’s also one of my brother’s girlfriends,” Jamie said. “I don’t know. Ever since that happened, there’s been this kind of weird tension between Hikaru and I. Mary and I are straight.” Jamie flinched. “Er---”

“I know what you mean.” Leonard laughed.

“Right,” Jamie said. “Ahem. Well. I don’t know. I think she misunderstands my relationship with Sam for malice. It’s not that.”

“Only child says sure,” Leonard answered.

“That wasn’t convincing,” Jamie said with a prod at his chest.

Leonard snorted. “It’s obviously not malice to me. You were incredibly upset when he got taken in the future. Also I’ve heard him give as good as he gets to you. Maybe she just hasn’t had that experience.”

“You’re probably on to something,” Jamie said. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. They had gotten pretty long, though Leonard didn’t mind them. She could shave her head and he'd still love her. “I guess I’ll try not to flip out about it.”

“You could also talk to her,” Leonard said. He rolled onto his side to look her in the eye. Yeah, her bangs had gotten really long. He brushed them off her face.

“I think I need a haircut before I need to deal with that mess,” Jamie said with a grin. “I also need to see my dentist. And not fail English, though T’Pock’s been helping with that.” She grew somber, her eyes growing a touch dull. “I just wanted more time to be normal again.”

“I know,” he said. “I’ll be cut from the team if I miss too much practice. Which I think is going to be a thing that has to happen to stop this Silence.”

Jamie rolled into him, looking him in the eye. “No more Silence. I’m in bed with you.”

Leonard blinked. That hadn’t changed in spite of Kodos, though Leonard would have been accepting if it had. There were certain things that made her nervous now that hadn’t before, but she still enjoyed it. She even started it about 80 percent of the time.

“I have to probably teleport home soon,” Jamie continued. “So I can be back in bed if Mom or Dad knocks on my door. So like…” her voice shifted into a soft purr. “Hi.”

Leonard snorted. “You sure?”

Jamie bit her bottom lip. “My life is a perpetual state of wanting you. Yeah, in other words.”

She kissed him, causing heat to rise in his body like always. He soon forgot everything: the Silence, soccer practice, Dad’s last check up. 

All that mattered was her. 

_\-----_

Nyota sipped a skim latte as she rode the MUNI to T’Pock’s condo. She hadn’t been sleeping well since they returned from the future. It was the same awful dream every night --- her fellow Sailors and Leonard frozen like statues under a red sky while Nyota was free to move. Suddenly a white wave came and destroyed all of them. 

_Beware the Silence_ , a voice warned.

Nyota stared at the lid on her coffee. She did it so intently she almost missed her stop. Nyota grabbed her purse and bolted off the bus, barely making it before the doors closed. She ran to T’Pock’s building with the momentum, the doorman smiling and letting her up. Nyota rang T’Pock’s bell, and Amanda Grayson opened the door. “Hello Nyota,” she said with a warm smile.

“Good afternoon,” Nyota said. 

Amanda gestured for her to come in, and Nyota obliged her. Places had been set at the mahogany dining room table for the three of them. Amanda had made them brunch, and Nyota finished her latte to throw out the paper cup. T’Pock came out of her bedroom wearing a smart blue dress and a pair of ballet flats. Her glasses weren’t on, and she had donned makeup for the occasion. She looked stunning, and Nyota smiled.

T’Pock returned the smile, something that was beginning to come more easily. Perhaps it being peacetime helped, perhaps it was the absence of her father. Regardless, she seemed lighter and more carefree since they returned from Crystal SF.

Nyota reached out and took her hand. T’Pock squeezed it. 

They sat to eat - Amanda had made Belgian waffles, vegetable and cheese omelets, fresh squeezed orange juice, and a fruit tray. They dug in, conversation flowing easily between the three women.

Except Nyota kept drifting away, haunted by the memory of her dream about the Silence. 

“Nyota?”

Blinking, Nyota turned to Amanda. “I’m sorry?”

T’Pock gave her a worried glance. 

“Is everything alright?” Amanda asked with a frown. “You were off in outer space.”

Nyota took a long sip of her juice. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind.”

T’Pock didn’t look convinced. Neither did Amanda.

Nyota looked off to a painting on the far wall. It was new - she had been over the weekend before and hadn’t seen it. It was a seascape, teal and gold, like waves crashing upon a shore. It was lovely. “Beautiful painting,” she said, changing the subject. 

“Thank you,” Amanda said. “The artist is local, sort of a child prodigy. She’s sixteen, I think the two of you saw her in concert a few months ago. Carol Marcus?”

Nyota nodded. Some of her art had been on display at the concert. She knew Marcus went to Infinity Academy in the East Bay, but that was about it. Maybe she should look into her more, though Nyota wasn’t entirely certain why she would feel that way. 

“Infinity Academy asked T’Pock to apply,” Amanda said with pride. “They court her every school year.”

T’Pock shrugged. “I like Starfleet.”

“I know,” Amanda said. “It’s your decision, honey. But I’m allowed to boast about you once in awhile.”

Having finished eating, Amanda cleared their plates and T’Pock pulled Nyota far from her towards the windows in the living room. “What is wrong?” T’Pock whispered.

Nyota glanced to where her mother stood with her back to them at the sink. The water was running so likely she couldn’t hear them. “I’m having these dreams about the Silence. It’s like...like the Apocalypse. Like the end of everything.”

T’Pock nodded. “Then we have to gather more information and do everything within our power to prevent it.”

“Yes,” Nyota said. “I’ll tell the others tomorrow at school. We have to find out what we can and stop it.”

“Yes,” T’Pock agreed. “We must.”

Amanda came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. She handed it to Nyota. “Not to sound critical, but you look tired, Nyota. Here. Or you can take a nap on the couch if you’d like.”

No naps. “The coffee is fine, thank you.” Nyota took a sip; it tasted of hazelnuts. She took another, longer sip the second time. T’Pock put a hand on her waist, looking out at the city together with her. 

Nyota saw a red sky, people turned into statues. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw the City, the sun shining, tall buildings in perfect shape. 

She hoped it would stay that way.

_\-----_

Jamie Joanna Small Lady Serenity walked into her mother’s study with some nervousness. Her mother had summoned her without giving a reason, and Jo thought it might be about the jam stains on her new pillowcases from a secret snack. “Mommy?”

“Yes, come in,” Neo Queen Serenity said with a smile. She sat behind her desk looking over some paperwork. She set it to the side. “There’s something I wish to discuss with you.”

Jo sat opposite her. It sounded serious. “What’s going on?”

“Small Lady, how would you like to return to the 21st Century?” her mother asked. “I think you would receive better training with my teenage self than you would from the grown Sailors. Besides, I’d like you to make some friends. You don’t seem to have many of those.”

While Jo would miss her Mommy and Daddy very much, the thought of returning to the Kirk house and being with everyone again made her happy. Staying with Jamie and Sam again would be great! “I’d like that.”

The Queen stepped out from behind her desk. She knelt down, pulling Jo into a warm hug. She held on for a long time, and Jo closed her eyes, inhaling her mommy’s scent. It was a lot of like lemons. A hand landed in Jo’s hair, and she looked up at her father. He joined the hug, the three of them holding each other tight. The embrace broke apart, and Jo left to go pack. This time she loaded up a suitcase with clothing, her new brooch, and Pike-P floated by her head. Colt was napping on her bed, and she came over. “Where are you heading to, Small Lady?”

“Back to the 21st Century,” Jo answered with a grin. “I’m going to train with Sailor Moon.”

Colt swished her tail. “Can I come too?”

Jo picked up the little gray cat. “I don’t see why not!”

Colt smiled, purring as she sat on her shoulder. “Hooray!”

Pike-P floating by her head, Jo took her suitcase and Colt to the time door. Everyone was there to see her off. 

“Good luck, Sweet Pea,” said Sailor Venus. She pressed a kiss to Jo’s forehead.

“Make me make your birthday cake if you don’t come back in time,” said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury handed her a book. It was red with a big pink heart on the cover, and when Jo opened it, the pages were blank. “It is a journal. Write down what you learn so you have it for reference.”

“Thank you!” said Jo.

Sailor Mars didn’t say anything, she just gave her a long hug.

King Endymion picked her up, holding her close. Neo Queen Serenity pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You can call us anytime using Pike-P,” she said.

“I know,” Jo answered with a smile.

Her daddy put her down, and Jo held her time key. She walked through the time door into a park in 21st century SF. She looked behind her to wave goodbye to her family and friends, but she wasn’t paying attention to where she walked and crashed right into someone. Jo landed on her butt on the ground, and Colt fell off her shoulder. “Ow.”

“Oh,” said the person. “Ow also, I think.”

Jo opened her eyes; she had slammed into a pale girl with curly auburn hair in a shoulder length bob. There was a dusting of freckles across her nose, and she wore a long sleeved black turtleneck with a black skirt, black tights, and black Mary Janes. 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” the girl said. “My mind was miles away.”

She was really pretty and seemed super cool. She also had an accent. Jo didn’t recognize it - it was different from Sailor Jupiter’s accent. “Mine too,” said Jo. She helped the girl up. She was a bit taller than Jo, but not as tall as Jamie. She was a few years younger than Jamie too, judging from her face. “Hi! I’m Joanna.”

The girl folded her hands primly and bowed. “Polina Andreyevna Chekova.”

“Pleased to meet you!” Jo smiled. She stretched out her hand, and Polina shook it. Jo grew thoughtful. “Does anyone ever call you Polly?”

Polina’s mouth became a line, and her eyes filled with sadness. “My sister used to.”

Her despair spread to Jo, who also frowned. “I don’t have to if it’s upsetting.”

“No, it is fine,” Polina said. “I think I’d rather like it if someone were to call me that again.”

Jo smiled. “Do you live around here? I live with my future mo---I mean. I live with my big sister Jamie nearby.”

“I live in the East Bay,” Polly said. “But I come all the way here sometimes to work and think. My house is usually closed up...I’m sick a lot, so Father keeps everything sealed. But I want fresh air many more times than I get it, so I come here in a car.”

“That’s sad,” Jo answered. “Why are you sick?”

Polly hesitated just long enough that a lady called out an angry “Polina Andreyevna!” Polly immediately soured, her gray eyes lighting with an angry fire. A woman with long red hair held back with a braid in a red sleeveless business suit and matching red pumps came up to her, grabbing her arm. Jo’s eyes narrowed. “Your father has been looking for you, Polina. Why did you sneak away again?”

Her tone was like acid, and Jo realized that the fresh air Polly really wanted was getting away from this awful person. “Hey. Leave her alone!”

The woman gave Jo a death glare. Colt hissed at her. 

Polly sighed. “It is no matter.” She smiled at Jo. “I must go. It was lovely meeting you, Jo.”

“You too, Polly,” Jo said. Polly was ushered into a black limousine with the woman, and they drove off. Jo frowned, watching her go. 

“That woman was awful,” said Colt. “I didn’t like her at all.”

“Me neither,” Jo said. She picked up Colt, tugging her suitcase along in the other arm as they walked to Jamie and Sam’s neighborhood. Jo realized halfway she could have called a car using Pike-P, but then she realized she couldn't have paid for it. Besides, it was a nice day out. 

Soon they were at the Kirk house, and Jo stood up on her tiptoes to ring the bell. Sam opened the door. “Hey Small Lady!” he said with a hesitant smile. “Wasn’t expecting you for a long time.”

Jo reached out to him, and he picked her up. She hugged him hard, though it took him a second to return it. “I’m here for a while to learn to be a Sailor Soldier.”

“That so?” came Jamie’s voice from behind Sam. Jo peered over his shoulder at her.

“Yeah,” Jo said. Pike-P’s eyes flashed, and a piece of paper came out of its mouth. Jamie grabbed it, and Sam looked at it with her.

“That’s kanji, right?” he asked.

“No, it’s hiragana actually,” Jamie answered. “I hate writing in kanji.”

“So does future you, I guess,” Sam said.

Jamie rolled her eyes. Then she read the note out loud. “Hello Jamie, Sam, and family! We have sent Small Lady back in time to learn to be the best Sailor she can be! We also want her to make important friendships. Please take excellent care of our daughter. Thank you very much! -Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.” There was also a little cartoon drawing of Neo Queen Serenity grinning and giving the V for Victory sign.

Jamie tilted her head to the side and gave Jo the once over. “Well, you know honestly...Mom never took down the stuff you put up in your room. The bunny comforter’s still in it too. And your clothing’s still hung up. She kept saying she was going to donate it but never did.”

Jo let Sam put her down. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jamie turned and called for her mother as Sam took Jo’s suitcase.

Pike came down the stairs, and he saw Colt. He stared at her for a while. “Uh...hi.”

“Hello Papa,” Colt said with a smile.

Pike sighed. “That is going to take a lot of getting used to.” He swished his tail and gestured for Colt to follow him to scope out the food situation. She trotted along after him with a pleased expression.

Sam took Jo’s suitcase up to what had been the Kirk guest room. It’d been personalized with a bunny, moon, and stars comforter like Jamie’s, only Jo's was red instead of pink, and Jo had drawn pictures in art class of her family that she’d put up on the walls. Sam helped Jo unpack while Jamie stood leaning on the doorframe. 

“How long will you be here?” Jamie asked.

“Until Mommy says come home, I guess,” Jo answered.

“We missed you, to be honest,” Sam said. “Me especially.”

Jo smiled. “I think I already made one friend! She’s really nice and super pretty. She has this pure white skin, like snow.”

“Alabaster,” Jamie said.

“Alabaster? What’s that?” Jo lay on the bed as she kicked off her shoes.

“It’s a stone, Small Lady,” Sam answered. “It’s pristine white. People who are really pale have their skin compared to it a lot.”

“Oh,” Jo said. “Then yeah, she has alabaster skin. Curly sort of red hair too in a cute style. She was super nice...except…” Jo frowned. “I only have her name. I don’t have her phone number or address or anything.”

“We’ll find her,” Sam said. “That’s what the internet is for.”

“Yeah!” Jo said.

Jamie sat on the bed next to Jo. “You’ll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas, ChibiJo.” Something occurred to her then, and her expression grew a bit confused. “Does Crystal SF have holidays?”

“Yeah, lots,” Jo answered.

“Cool,” Jamie said. She hugged her, and Jo hugged her back. Sam sat on her other side with a slightly more hesitant smile. Jo wondered what that was about.

Before she could ask, he turned serious. “You’re not gonna brainwash me again, are you?”

“Sam!” Jamie admonished.

“I feel it’s a legit question,” Sam replied.

Oh.

Jo shook her head furiously, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I am. I’m really sorry about that Sam.”

Jamie gave him a mean look. “She was brainwashed too, you know.”

“That’s something most of me gets,” Sam said. He then looked at how upset Jo was, and he frowned. “Jeez, Jamie’s right. You’re super young and Wiseman had manipulated you. I really shouldn’t blame you for what happened, Jo. I’m sorry too.”

He hugged her, and this one felt like all his previous hugs. Jo clung to him. 

“Douche,” Jamie said as she thwapped him upside the head.

“Sometimes yeah,” Sam admitted.

Jo sat in between them, and they each put an arm around her. It was going on dinnertime, so they headed towards the kitchen. Winona was taking stuff out of the oven, and Jamie and Sam sat on either side of Jo. Winona turned and when she saw Jo, she grinned. “Ah Jo! I thought you were gone forever.”

“I’m here for a while to train to be as good as Sailor as Jamie,” Jo said. There was a huge bowl of buttery mashed potatoes on the table, and both Jo and Jamie stuck their fingers in it at the same time, sneaking big bites.

Sam sighed. George came to the table, sitting at the head. “Hello, Jo. Wasn’t expecting you!”

Jo didn’t know if Winona-Momma told him about everything. 

“She’s here for a longer visit this time,” Winona said. “She’s training with Jamie and the other girls.”

So she had. Okay. “Yeah, Mommy and Daddy sent me back in time to learn how to be Sailor Moon!”

“You’re ChibiMoon,” Jamie said.

Jo glared at her. “In the future, I’m just Sailor Moon. No Chibi attached.”

“Right but you’re not in the future, now are you?” Jamie said with a wicked smile.

Jo sighed. Winona had made pork ribs with sauce and broccoli as well. Everyone dug in, though it made Jo homesick for the first time since her arrival. She was going to call her Mommy after dinner using Pike P, she decided. Jo thought back to Polly. She really wanted to see her again and really get to know her. Hopefully they could find her so they could spend more time together. And hopefully that would be soon.


	24. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters, more dreams, and more Soldiers oh My.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am deeply and incredibly sorry I randomly stopped updating for almost weeks, but two sets of friends got married within five days of each other and also I've been dealing with the monsters inside my head for the last few weeks. I recognized that this sounds like an excuse, and I mean it's not wrong to call it that, but still I am very sorry I randomly stopped updating on time. No more!
> 
> Chris uses female pronouns because Haruka's gender is kind of a mixed bag depending on if you're using the 90s anime or the manga. In the 90s anime she's a woman who crossdresses except when she's Sailor Uranus. But in the manga, it's bit more complicated than that. I hemmed and hawed about pronouns but I ultimately decided to go with what Naoko does in the manga, which is male pronouns from the other characters until they see her as a sailor, then female from then on. Even when Neptune calls her both male and female, she still uses she/her, and Haruka doesn't correct her. So that's what I've chosen to use. 
> 
> Polly will be back next week.

Jamie was sleeping, though this time her dream was a bit odd. Not scary and shitty like the Kodos nightmares, not warm and pleasant like her recurring dream about her wedding to Bones in a sparkling Zac Posen gown.

The dream was just odd.

Jamie was alone in a room in a white sundress and bare feet. Little lights began to fly around her face, each one a different color. Red, yellow, light blue, bright green, black, purple, dark blue, teal, and pink. They morphed, forming glowing iridescent butterflies made of light, and they circled her. 

The red one landed on her hair. The light blue one her shoulder. One by one they landed on her, their luminescence gaining in intensity until a explosion of light happened. When it was over, Jamie stood as Sailor Moon.

But not quite.

Her boots and gloves were the same, her leotard still white. But her skirt shifted like a rainbow from blue to pale pink and then to white. Her sailor collar did the same. Her choker was yellow with a pink heart, like it was with her new brooch -- though on this outfit, she had two brooches, one on her front bow, and one at her waist above her skirt. Instead of the puffy rings around her shoulders, there was sheer material that shimmered in three layers. And her back bow was more of that same sheer material. It was also a lot bigger with tails almost down to her ankles. 

Jamie looked down. What did this mean?

A word was whispered once by a voice Jamie didn’t recognize: _Crisis_. Jamie ran toward it, seeking it out. She stepped towards a light, and she heard it again. _Crisis_.

“What crisis?” Jamie yelled. “What’s the crisis? Who are you?”

No answer came, and Jamie entered the room with the light. Everything was red, and everyone was frozen. Her friends were all literal statues including Bones. 

“Oh shit,” Jamie said. Now she was having them too. 

Movement flashed out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to it. There was a dark figure, but Jamie couldn’t see anything about the person. She could see the person’s weapon, though - it was a glaive, at least six feet long with a sharp silver blade at the top shaped like the letter G. The white light Bones described began to wash over everything, shattering everyone in its path. The shadowy figure raised its blade up towards the sky, then brought it down to the ground.

Then came Silence.

Jamie impacted with her floor, half her covers wrapped around one leg. She sat up as best as she was able to and shook the cobwebs out of her head. “What the hell,” she grumbled. “Maybe that’s what I get for sneaking a pizza slice at two in the morning.”

She managed to get free of her bed clothes, rearranging them and taking a long second to stretch. She finger combed her hair then picked up her clock. She wasn’t late this time---she’d actually be early if she started getting ready.

Which she didn’t, she sat on her sort of made bed and stared out her window.

She knew the latter half of the dream was about the Silence, that was obvious. But the first part didn’t make much sense. Why was the word Crisis so important? What was going on? Why the new version of her transformation?

A knock sounded, and in came Jo. She was in her blue sailor suit, her own brooch clipped to the bow. Hers was a pink heart with gold around it. She climbed onto Jamie’s bed, sitting opposite of her while munching on a piece of toast.

“You’ll get crumbs in my sheets, ChibiJo,” Jamie complained.

“What’s atavisim?” Jo asked.

Jamie was about to bean her off the bed, but the question derailed her. “Do what now?” Jamie winced. She needed to maybe spend less time with Bones, his Southern dialect was starting to rub off on her.

“Atavism,” Jo said in between big bites of toast. There was jam smeared around her mouth, and it made her impossibly cute.

Jamie kept her phone by her bed while she slept to charge, and she pulled it off the cord. She then entered the word into google’s search engine. “Atavism refers to when humanity reverts into a primitive state like our ancestors,” she read aloud. “Well there’s your answer.”

Jo’s brow furrowed. “Then I wonder why that’s happening in the East Bay.”

Jamie got off her bed, changing into her school uniform. She adjusted her bow. “Do wh...I mean. What?”

“There’s this stuff on the news downstairs,” Jo said. She had finished the toast and was sucking the jam off her fingers. “Monster things at a place called Infinity Academy. When the attack was over, the monster turned back into a student from there. Their uniforms are pretty---they wear brown and green.”

Hrm. Infinity Academy in the East Bay. Sounded worth checking into.

“Come on, Island of Misfit Toys,” Jamie said as she finished putting her hair up. “Let’s go head out. I need breakfast, and then we need to get to school.”

Jo nodded, jumping off Jamie’s bed. They went downstairs where Mom was still watching the news. Dad sat at the end of the table with a newspaper. For once Jamie had beaten Sam. Just barely though, if the thundering down the stairs was any indicator. Sure enough there he was, messing with his rep tie. 

Sam and Jamie took their seats, Mom passing them plates of toast, bacon, and eggs. They dug in, Jo and Dad having already eaten. Jamie doctored her toast with her mom’s strawberry jam, while Sam used the salted butter. The news had been talking about an upcoming car race that was being held just outside the City. Jamie only half listened, catching one of the driver’s names of Chapel. 

They had finished eating, and Jamie, Sam, and Jo all grabbed their school bags. Jo’s elementary school was a MUNI stop from Starfleet Academy, so she rode the bus every day with Jamie or Sam.

Usually Sam since saving the world twice hadn’t cured Jamie’s chronic tardiness.

The three of them sat in the back row, Jo looking out the window, Jamie in the middle, and Sam to her left. “There’s something going on in the East Bay,” said Jamie. 

“Something as in a dance you want to go to or something as in Sailor Moon rides again?” Sam asked.

“The latter,” Jamie said.

Sam sighed. “I’m not shocked at all. There had to have been a reason why Future You gave you those gifts. She probably knows what’s coming since...you know...Future You.”

“Shouldn’t she like…” Jamie said. “I mean, the whole Death Phantom thing. How didn’t know they about that?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s a really good point. Unless our going there changed things so now you’ll see it coming. When before you wouldn’t have. Maybe just that one thing changed the time stream so much that…”

It was Jo’s stop. She jumped off the seat, grinning at them. “Bye-bye!” she said with a huge wave. She took off down the aisle after hugging Sam.

“You might be onto something,” Jamie said. “Maybe us going to the future altered things so Neo Queen Serenity knows stuff she didn’t before.” She sighed. “Bah. T’Pock’s the one to ask about this. She starts going on about quantum mechanics and even Nyota and Bones glaze over.”

“Only science I like is mineralogy,” Sam said with a shrug. “Which...by the way...would you let me take a look at the Ginzuishou sometime?”

“You can tonight provided I don’t have to use it,” Jamie said. “I’d actually like your opinion on it. It’s odd to me that its color changed when I got this brooch.”

“Yeah I’ll take a look, though I’m not sure my knowledgebase involves magical objects,” Sam admitted.

Jamie waved a hand. It was their stop and they got off the bus. They walked to Starfleet Academy, Sam diverting away from Jamie to head to his class. Jamie headed to hers, taking a seat like she always did. 

Gaila sat on the edge of her desk. “Hey Jamie. Have you heard about that stuff in the East Bay?”

“Yeah actually,” Jamie said.

Gaila leaned close. “You gonna check into it?”

“Most def,” said Jamie. She pointed to her brooch and winked.

Gaila grinned. “Good luck.”

“I got this,” Jamie said. 

Gaila went back to her desk, curly hair bouncing. Jamie pulled out her notebook, turning to her homework. The sky was relatively clear, and Jamie stared out of the window. A butterfly flew by, and Jamie remembered her dream. 

She just needed to figure out what it meant.

_\-----_

Hikaru, Mary, and Sam walked to the game center chatting. 

Well, plotting was more like it.

Nothing sinister, just their next date. 

“It sucks you’re spoken for all every Saturday,” Mary said with a look in Hikaru’s direction. Then she looked at Sam. “And you’re spoken for Sunday mornings with your batting clinic.”

“It’s hard dating two jocks,” Sam conceded.

Mary snorted. “True. But I mean I have my judo lessons so it’s not the end of the world.”

“When’s your next meet?” Hikaru asked. She linked arms with Mary, who held Sam’s hand. 

“Next month,” Mary answered. 

“We’ll come,” said Sam.

Mary’s cheeks turned pink with pleasure. “Brilliant!”

They entered the arcade, where a row of new machines sat. At the second one sat a boy, though his face was covered. The game was one of those car racing games like Pole Position, but it had VR simulation so the person wore a helmet while playing. His uniform pegged him as not a student in their part of town --- Mary recognized all of the uniforms at this point. He wore a brown blazer with a big black star on the breast pocket, green plaid trousers, a white oxford, and matching green plaid tie. 

The other Sailors began to file in after them, Jamie bringing up the rear. “No detention!” she cheered. “God Bless America.”

Hikaru rolled her eyes.

T’Pock had a thick plastic pamphlet under one arm. Nyota set her briefcase by the game machine. “Did they move Sailor V?”

“Looks like it.” Sam pointed. 

“The entrance will still work,” Hikaru said. “We’re fine.”

Number One, Pike, and Colt came into the arcade. Colt ran up to Jamie. “Jamie-sama,” she said. Jamie picked her up and gave her a hug.

“You don’t have to use -sama,” Jamie said. “Just Jamie is fine.”

Colt looked like she wanted to argue, but she held back.

Hikaru sighed. Sam sat at the third race machine, and Hikaru positioned herself on his lap. Mary sat on hers, Sam making a soft “oof” noise.

Jamie put Colt down and fished some change out of her purse. She put the helmet on and the boy in the second seat did the same. He nodded at her once.

“I’ve driven a couple times,” Jamie said, muffled by the helmet.

“She has and she should never be allowed to do it again,” Sam added. “She doesn’t understand the concept of speed limits.”

The lights in the game changed from red to yellow to green, and there they went. Jamie shifted, accelerated, and took off. She passed the non-playable drivers, but the boy next to her was better. He was in first place after only a third of the first lap. Jamie kept chasing him, doing her best to keep up. 

The game was set for four laps per race, and Jamie gained some ground on him. It still wasn’t good enough, and he won. Jamie grumbled a bit, pulling off her helmet. “Wow you really can’t feel the speed in this thing,” she said. “I don’t even know how fast I was going.”

“300 kilometers,” read Nyota.

“As I previously stated,” Sam said. “No concept of speed limits.”

“You handled it well,” said the boy. He took off his helmet - he had close cropped blond hair with longer bangs in front. His eyes were a light blue, a completely different color than both Jamie’s or Sam’s. “You have the makings of a real racer.”

Mary’s heart skipped a beat. He was really quite attractive. Hikaru had noticed as well judging from the flush on her cheeks.

Jamie had tilted her head to one side. “Thanks.” 

The boy gave her a wink and a grin. “See you around, Bun Head.”

He left the arcade with his hands in his pockets, and just out the door was a girl with a violin case. She was blonde too, with her hair in a long bob. Her eyes were two different colors --- one a greenish gray, the other a light blue. She greeted the boy with warmth and affection, and he took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. They walked out of sight together, the Sailors and cats all watching them go.

“Wow,” Sam said, breaking the silence. “You know, you hear the phrase ‘perfect couple’, but to actually meet one is crazy.”

“Seriously,” Jamie said. “I bet Bones and I look like trolls next to them.”

“It is illogical to feel inadequate over something such as this,” T’Pock said. “However, I find I have a hard time quelling the impulse.”

Nyota leaned into her. 

“Something that is important that I must bring to your attention,” T’Pock continued. “Is the fact that both of them are students at Infinity Academy in the East Bay.”

“Infinity Academy where that attack was?” Mary asked. Sam put his hand in her lap.

“The very same,” T’Pock said. “The same school that asks me to apply every semester.”

“It’s that genius school,” Hikaru said. “Mom wanted me to go there, but I didn’t score high enough in math. Sucks because they were after me for their volleyball team.”

The door opened, and Leonard came in wearing a pair of Starfleet Academy sweatpants and an Atlanta Falcons t-shirt. He had a windbreaker tied around his waist, and he had a gym bag and his briefcase. “Practice got canceled,” he said as Jamie bee-lined for him to kiss him hello. “So I’m here after all.”

“Hey Bones, you’re a genius right?” Jamie asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered for him.

Leonard blushed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Have you ever been asked to apply to Infinity Academy?” Hikaru asked.

Leonard’s eyes widened. “Yeah, actually, when I was advancing from middle to high school. Took one look at the tuition and tossed it in the trash. It’s double what Starfleet costs, and there’s just no way. Why?”

“There are monsters there,” Nyota said.

“Monsters,” Leonard said. “It’s probably tied to the Silence.”

“I’ve had those dreams as well,” Nyota said.

“I’m having it now too,” Jamie said. 

“Everyone’s Psychic But Me: An Autobiography,” Mary deadpanned. 

“You’re good, honestly,” Jamie said. “It’s scary as shit.”

A bunch of girls in Infinity Academy uniforms walked by the arcade at that moment. Mary had to admit, the uniform was cute. Brown blouse with a green plaid bow, long green plaid skirt, and a black sailor collar. But if Leonard couldn’t afford the tuition there was no way she could.

“We should go scope that place out,” Hikaru said. “I’ve only been in it once for the testing...maybe it’s time to take a closer look.”

Before any of them could answer in the affirmative, Jamie’s brooch glowed. “What the---” A girl screaming cut her off, and all of them ran out of the arcade towards the noise. Ripping one of the girls apart, a big black gross thing came out of her body. It had four red eyes and hissed as it freed itself. It also strongly resembled sometime of deformed roach.

“Ew,” declared Jamie, speaking for all of them.

“Venus Planet Power, Make Up!” said Hikaru.

“Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!” Mary was next.

“Mars Planet Power, Make Up!” called Nyota.

“Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!” came T’Pock.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” finished Jamie.

They transformed into the Sailor Soldiers, and before anyone else could try anything, Venus shouted “Venus Wink Chain Sword!” Light pooled off her chain, it forming a blade like this character Jupiter saw in this game called Soul Calibur. She lashed the monster several times, it screaming and writhing in pain. 

Jupiter folded her hands over her chest. “Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!” Waves of green energy shaped like hard balls pelted the monster until it faded, disappearing from sight. The girl it hatched out of collapsed, the back of her uniform blouse ripped to shreds. 

Among the crowd watching them several people had called 911, but a few more were filming the altercation. Tuxedo Mask knelt down next to the girl, checking her for wounds. It looked like her back was badly burned. He took off a glove and healed it, though it took a few minutes because of the extent of the damage.

Venus looked off at something in the distance. Jupiter noticed, elbowing her in the ribs. Startled, Venus turned her attention back to her. “Share with the class, V.”

“You don’t feel it?” Venus said. “There’s someone staring at us.”

Moon snorted. “Yeah this giant crowd, Venus. Of course people are staring.”

Jupiter took a step back away from both of them, putting her arms up over her head. Sam did the same. 

Venus glared at Moon. “ _Obviously_ , that isn’t what I mean.”

Before Moon could sass her back, Tuxedo Mask stood. “I’ve done what I can,” he said. 

“Great job!” Moon replied with a loving tone.

Venus scoffed and gave her a death glare before turning back in the direction she’d been staring before.

“So we’re just gonna maybe lock you two in a room with nothing heavy or sharp and let you yell at each other until this stops,” Sam said to Venus.

“I don’t have a problem,” Venus said, her tone haughtier than Jupiter had ever heard it. She then walked back into the arcade, changing back to Hikaru Sulu.

Sam looked at Jupiter. “I think they definitely have some talking to do,” Jupiter said. “And I’d rather sooner than later. This will likely become unbearable quick.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam said. “And it’s kind of already unbearable, to be honest.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Jupiter said. The crowd had dispersed, so she changed back into Mary Scott. “Ah well.”

Sam put an arm around her and led her back into the arcade. The others all followed. “Maybe we should check out that school now?” said Jamie.

T’Pock looked at her watch. She shook her head. “It is getting late.”

“Tomorrow then?” Hikaru asked.

“Sounds perf,” Jamie said.

“I have practice so I’ll have to sit it out,” Leonard answered.

“I’ll sit it out too,” said Sam. 

“Then the five of us will go,” said Nyota.

Jamie held out a hand. The others formed a circle, each one putting their hands on top of hers. They all said their agreements, Hikaru saying hers last.

It was settled.

_\-----_

Chris Chapel stood off to the side of the commotion outside of the Crown Arcade. Carol Marcus stood next to her, and they watched the Sailor Soldiers fight the monster. They continued to watch as they saved the girl the creature had hatched from, and when Sailor Venus turned in their direction, Chris and Carol leaped up to the roof of a building out of sight. 

Carol rested her violin case on the ledge, Chris putting one foot up on the concrete. Her polished wingtip shone in the light. “What do you think?” Carol asked.

Chris ran a hand through her close cropped blonde hair and loosened her tie. “We can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Carol said with a raised eyebrow.

“Either,” Chris answered. “Both.”

They watched the Soldiers in contemplative silence, a stiff breeze stirring their clothing. The Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask went back into the arcade one by one, and Chris narrowed her eyes a bit at how close Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were.

“No, we can’t get them involved,” Chris elaborated. “This isn’t their fight. This is ours.”

“She’s our Princess,” Carol said. “Shouldn’t we at least tell her?”

Chris stood silent for a long time. “No,” she finally answered. “The less the Princess knows about the Silence, the better off she’ll be. The better off we’ll all be. We can handle it, you and I.”

Carol didn’t reply, but the expression in her eyes told Chris all she needed to know. She was unsure if Chris was right, but Chris knew she was. They couldn’t risk the Princess. They also couldn’t risk the Soldier of Destruction awakening. 

Chris held a wand in her left hand. Hers was blue and yellow, with a planet on the top with one ring split into two at a forty-five degree angle. She shielded her eyes with her right hand, covering them from the sun. She looked out across the city as best she could before focusing back on the arcade.The Soldiers left, Bun Head and Tuxedo Mask leaving together. Mercury and Mars in a different direction. Venus, Jupiter, and that boy brought up the rear. Chris watched Bun Head as far as she could before her vision couldn’t keep up any longer. Her hand closed a bit tighter around her wand when she saw them stop to kiss, a twinge of jealousy hitting her like a bolt of lightning.

Carol reached out, her right hand holding her mirror. Her left hand grabbed Chris’ right, and Carol pulled the mirror up to her face. She stared in it for a while, Chris not able to comprehend the images in it. Then Carol let go of her hand while uttering the word “bugger,” grabbing her handkerchief and wiping the mirror clean.

Chris turned to her with a confused expression.

Carol frowned. “Something --- or someone --- caused the mirror to cloud. It ruined my divination.”

“Has that ever happened before?” Chris folded her arms across her chest.

“No,” Carol answered. “There was a word before it happened, though. Tau and Taioron.”

“Maybe we should head back to school,” Chris said. “We can do some research.”

Carol nodded, then smiled. She stepped into Chris’ personal space, putting her hand under her chin. Chris smiled down at her, placing her hands on her hips. “Perhaps tomorrow. I’d rather not go home tonight. Would you mind it if I stayed over?”

“Oh my,” Chris said. “How scandalous.”

Carol smiled while biting her bottom lip, a move which always made Chris’ knees go a bit weak. What had started as a partnership to prevent the Silence had turned into so much more, and Chris didn’t regret it even for a second.

But as always, her joy gave way quickly to dread that they wouldn’t be able to stop the Silence. Which is why the other Soldiers couldn’t get involved ---as the Outer Soldiers, it was their mission. They hadn’t awakened quickly enough to prevent what was now occurring...it was their cross to bear.

Chris kissed Carol, her thoughts turning back to the bun haired girl who was a Princess. She had to protect her. She had to keep her safe at all costs.

Or else there was no reason to go on.


	25. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check out the mysterious Infinity Academy, and Jo is reunited with Polly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again I missed updates, but I've been violently ill pretty much since I posted last time. 
> 
> Also the chapters have to start increasing in length after this week because of all the new people who need time for their arcs, so as of now this fic is going to every other week updates. Hope this doesn't make anyone mad, but I'm also doing space wrapped and I need time to work on multiple things at once. It's just temporary, I'll let you all know when I do this weekly again.
> 
> For the record...before anyone gets mad...I don't write infidelity. I just don't. It's not in me. So keep that in mind during Leonard and Jamie's scenes this chapter and for some of the rest of this arc.

Jamie had to head to school early for an interest meeting for the Starfleet track team. She stood at her MUNI stop, checking the time on her communicator watch. Then ten minutes rolled by and she checked it again. She was going to miss the meeting if the bus didn’t show soon. Jamie sighed - she should have asked Dad for a ride.

A yellow Ferrari cruised up to her, slowing and then stopping. The passenger window rolled down, and there was that boy from the arcade the week before. His hair was done differently this time, a bit spikier up top than the soft bangs. His tie was loose and his shirt was unbuttoned.

“Need a lift, Bun head?” he asked.

Jamie tilted her head to one side. She probably shouldn’t get into a car with a virtual stranger, as that was probably how her episode of Cold Case would start. Though she was also Sailor Moon, and she’d moon dusted one person who couldn’t respect her saying the word no. What harm was in it? “Yeah, actually, thanks!” Jamie opened the door, sat on the passenger seat, and put her books in her lap.

The guy took off, driving like he did on the virtual track in the game. Privately, Jamie loved it. It was like riding the wind.

“Do you and your cute friends go to that arcade a lot?” the boy asked.

“Yeah, it’s kind of our meeting spot,” Jamie answered. She gave a long look to his profile...he was really handsome in a completely different way from Bones. His features were a bit delicate, almost feminine. His eyes were a startling light blue like aquamarines. And smiles came easier to him than Bones, which Jamie had to admit she liked.

Jamie sighed and looked out the passenger window. They wove in and out of traffic seamlessly, and Jamie wondered how a high schooler could be this good a driver. She opened her mouth to ask, but before she could the boy said, “I drive for a living.”

“Lyft? Uber?” Jamie said.

“Try the race in a few days,” he said.

Jamie thought back to a thing she’d heard on the news about some racing teen prodigy. “Chapel?’

“My name is Chris,” he said. “That’s what you should call me.”

Jamie blinked. “Wait how are you internationally ranked? You’re in high school!”

“I have a lot of patrons,” Chris answered. “And I lived abroad a long time. Child prodigies are more respected in Europe. There was talk of me joining the Red Bull F1 team before I moved back to the US. I may still. We’ll see.”

Jamie nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy. It seemed like everyone she knew had some kind of interest or hobby that they dreamt about. Except her. Her dream was marrying Bones, and her future was decided. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” Chris said. “Though I kind of like calling you Bun head.”

“My boyfriend called me that for a while,” Jamie said with a smile. “Jamie Kirk.”

“A cute name for a beautiful maiden,” Chris supplied with a grin. “He’s very lucky.”

“You have a girlfriend right, that girl with the violin?” Jamie prodded.

Chris paused, downshifting around a tight corner. “Carol is very special to me.”

Jamie grinned. “That’s good. Everyone should have someone special.”

Nodding, Chris downshifted again, pulling up to the front of Starfleet Academy. He pulled the car to a stop then put it into park. He ran out of his side to hers, opening the door and helping her out.

Jamie’s cheeks flushed. “Oh. Um. Thanks.”

Chris bowed before her, taking one of her hands and kissing across her knuckles. “Milady.”

Jamie’s flush went full on beet red as she watched his full lips across her hand. It also made her feel guilty, so she--- as politely as she could--- yanked her hand out of his grip. “Thanks for the ride, Chris.”

“See you soon, Jamie Kirk,” Chris said as he got back in his car. He took off like a bat out of hell, his tail lights leaving red streaks behind. Jamie watched him go, more than a little starstruck. She shook her head to clear it, walking up the steps to the school and the auditorium where the meeting was. 

Hikaru was fencing in the spring and also apparently hated her, so she wasn’t there. Nyota was talking about taking up archery, so she wouldn’t be there. T’Pock was a swimmer, so no her either. Bones did soccer and Sam baseball so nope.

But Scotty sat in the aisle seat of the second row, Gaila down from her with one seat in between. Yay!

Jamie squeezed by Scotty, sitting in between them. “Ladies,” she said with a grin.

Gaila grinned and Scotty winked. “Hey, your highness,” Scotty quipped.

Gaila looked a little puzzled, but she got over it fast. “Hey Jaime.”

“I didn’t realize you two wanted to do track too,” Jamie said.

“Distance relays,” Scotty answered. “And shot put, because well...Sparkling Wide Pressure.”

“Long and high jump and hurdles,” Gaila said. “I like running.”

Jamie nodded, because again she was unsure of what she wanted to do. She could sprint really easily and run distance well...she guessed that was what tryouts were for. She wanted to do something cool, though.

Jamie smiled at her friends, reaching out and taking one of their hands each. Scotty grinned at her, and Gaila smiled, though her smile was a touch confused. The track coaches stood up on the stage and began talking to them about what to expect and Hell Week.

Jamie held her friends hands, thinking about Bones and Chris Chapel both. 

Mostly Bones, though.

_\------_

Leonard stood in his Starfleet Academy uniform at the Infinity Academy’s main gate. He shielded his glasses-covered eyes from the light as he peered up at the skyscraper. Sixty floors for kindergarten through postgraduate studies. 

David stood next to Leonard with one hand on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t think you’d want to leave Starfleet since your girlfriend is there,” he said.

“I don’t,” Leonard answered.

David’s hand grabbed his arm, not hard but firm. “Then why are we here?” He turned to face his father, pulling off his glasses to wipe them with a cloth. His silence was all the answer his dad needed. “Your Sailor thing?”

Leonard set his glasses back on his face. “The girls are coming to check this place out. Monsters are appearing here. I can’t go with them because of practice, but I figured I could do some preliminary recon and give them a head start.” He gave his dad a crooked grin. “I probably should have been up front about that.”

David sighed. Then he sighed again for good measure. “I’ll go get us signed in.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Leonard said, his smile smoothing out to be kind.

David went to the security window and started getting them visitors passes. Leonard watched him for a while before turning to look at the courtyard some more. Only he turned too suddenly and crashed into someone. Something heavy and metallic clattered to the ground at their feet, and Leonard dropped down to pick it up without being asked. “God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to---”

“It’s quite alright,” said a soft voice with a British accent. He had crashed into a girl, and she had dropped a polished gold mirror. Leonard picked it up --- fortunately, it hadn’t shattered--- and he handed it to her.

That was when he got a good look at her: her hair was a light blonde, almost white, cut in a long bob, and her eyes were two different colors. One was a gray green like a vein in a piece of marble, the other was a bright blue though a little darker than Jamie’s. Leonard handed her the mirror. “Uh, here.”

“Thank you,” she said. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and gave him a long look. “You have a very noble eye color. Perhaps you were a prince in your last life.”

She was beautiful, and she was elegant, and she knew something she shouldn’t. “Excuse me?”

“I do hope I’m not being too forward,” she continued. She put the mirror in her violin case. Then she looked up at him with a smile and extended her hand. “Carol Marcus.”

“Leonard McCoy,” he said. Wait. “Marcus. As in Alexander, PhD? The founder of this school?”

Carol’s smile froze. “He’s my father.”

He filed that away for later, including her coolness. “Ah well. So what do you study?”

Carol pointed at her case. “Music is my focus. What would yours be if you transfer in?”

“Pre-medicine,” he replied. David walked back to them, clipping a badge to his sweater front. He passed Leonard a badge as well. “Here you go. Oh. I see you’ve already made a friend.”

“Carol Marcus,” she said as she shook his hand.

“David McCoy,” he said with a smile. 

“The Berkeley professor,” Carol said. “Your dissertation was about the Reconstruction era South. I read it for a paper I wrote here at Infinity. It was beautiful work.”

“Thank you,” David said. He gave Leonard a curious look. “Tour starts in a few minutes. We better go to the designated spot.”

“Right,” Leonard said. “It was nice meeting you, Carol.”

“Wait---” she began. She fished an envelope out of her green plaid skirt pocket. “Here. Please accept these with my compliments. Enjoy your tour, gentlemen, and have a good day.” Carol smiled, stepping off to the side to join a tall blond boy with light eyes. 

Leonard watched her go until his dad cleared his throat. “What?”

“I don’t think Jamie would enjoy what you just did,” David said with a snort. 

His cheeks turned bright red. “Oh. Oh! Um...no she’s...she’s pretty I guess, but she’s not...she’s not Jamie.” He opened the envelope, and in it were two tickets to a concert. _Infinity Memorial Hall presents Carol Marcus_ , they proclaimed. They looked to be excellent seats. 

It was a simple matter of who to ask, because Leonard liked the violin, and he loved his girlfriend. 

“I’ll bring Jamie,” he said as he tucked the tickets into his breast pocket. 

David nodded with approval. They walked into the main foyer of the school, which was quiet with fountains, lush green trees, thick carpets over polished floors, and chandeliers. “Bit posh for a school,” David said.

“It’d explain the tuition,” Leonard said under his breath. 

A girl in an Infinity uniform appeared before them. She had long, red----crimson red, not red like Jamie’s friend Gaila--- hair sectioned off with three pink hair ties. Her eyes were the same red as her hair, and Leonard narrowed his eyes at her. There was a girl in a series Jamie liked called Rayearth where the main girl, who had the same name as Sulu, had the same coloring. It was a bit of a shock to see it on a real human being.

Assuming, of course, she was human at all.

“Greetings, my name is Yuko Arimura. I teach the philosophy class on etiquette here at Infinity Academy. I will be your guide today,” she said with a small bow. 

David gave Leonard a long look, and Leonard nodded. “Nice to meet you, Miss Arimura. My name is David McCoy, and this is my son Leonard. He’s interested in transferring here from Starfleet Academy.”

Yuko smiled, though Leonard found it cold. “Well since you’ve come all this way, we can make an exception today and give you the placement tests. It’d be neater that way than making you keep coming back.”

“Sure,” Leonard said.

“You were excused for the whole day,” David said as Yuko led them through the main foyer. “Why not?”

The tests weren’t the problem, Leonard thought as they walked through to an elevator. The sublevels were laboratories that Yuko extolled the virtues of as the elevator moved in silence. The problem was the vibe he got from Yuko and the place in general. Something was off, there was something not right or even sane about this school. 

Subtly, Leonard touched the wall with his palm. He got a flash of Yuko in a red and black outfit shooting flames out of her hands. Another woman with red hair in a black dress divined things in a pool. _I need more Hostes and Vessels,_ she said. _Soon, Master._

Leonard jerked his hand away from the wall. But there was no way out...he couldn’t get them out of the school without arousing a huge amount of suspicion and possibly getting his father attacked. He schooled his features back to polite interest, pretending to listen to what she was saying. They exited into a research facility, bright white and pristine. There was another lab next door with a big sign on it stating to not enter unless authorized. Leonard looked at it for a while.

“Advanced research,” Yuko said. “It’s for the post grads only. No peeking, I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine,” Leonard said with a smile.

The facilities were state of the art and gorgeous---T’Pock would probably plotz. Leonard only half heard all of Yuko’s information because he was trying to search for a way out without getting his dad killed.

_\-----_

Jo bounced up and down on her heels. It was exciting...sure she’d saved Crystal SF with Jamie and Bones, but this was her first real live mission as a Sailor Soldier. Yeah it was info gathering, which Jamie kept calling _recon_ , but it was still super great.

The other Sailor Soldiers stood in a row with Jo standing in front of Jamie. They all looked up at the Infinity Academy building. Nyota took a step forward with her eyes closed. “There’s a weird aura around this building...it’s dark and ominous. It’s like this building doesn’t belong here.”

T’Pock shielded her eyes. “The space around Infinity Academy is disturbed.”

“Disturbed?” Hikaru asked.

“Yes,” T’Pock said. “The building itself is some sort of spatial anomaly. The air is not moving around the building the way that is natural for this geographic location and for the building’s height.”

“Yeah,” Scotty said. “It’s like the building should be in the eye of a hurricane, to be quite honest. But it’s not...it’s an unseasonably clear day in San Francisco. There’s no way the wind should move the way it does around it.”

Hikaru pulled out a compact --- it was golden, with pink roses and yellow gems on it. It was beautiful. She checked her face in it for a second, and when she was done, she’d transformed into an Infinity Academy high school student with a pair of glasses. Hikaru closed it, putting it in the green plaid skirt pocket. “Right. Time to get this show on the road.”

Jamie’s jaw dropped, and before anyone could stop her, she held up a pink pen with a big gem on top Jo hadn’t seen before. Light pooled around her, and when she was done, she also wore an Infinity high school uniform with her hair in two long braids instead of just ponytails. “You’re not going alone.”

“I’ve been doing this longer than you, I’ll be fine,” Hikaru said as she hoisted her backpack over one shoulder. 

Jamie ran after her, leaving Jo with the others. “Oi, that’s just fine you lot,” Scotty shouted with a frown. 

“Let’s hope they don’t strangle each other,” Nyota said with a deep sigh.

“Yeah, I think Jo might like to be born,” Scotty said as she ruffled her hair. Jo let her, even though other people she wouldn’t. Scotty made really yummy cakes and sometimes was Jo’s favorite even over Jamie because of it.

T’Pock frowned. “I do not understand why they are always so...frustrated with one another.”

“It’s Hikaru being frustrated with Jamie, and Jamie having no idea why, actually,” Scotty said. “And to be blunt, Hikaru hasn’t explained her issues to Sam and I either.”

“V-Chan and Mommy are very close,” Jo said because she wanted to be included. “It’s weird that they don’t like each other here and now.”

“Maybe we should sit them down,” Nyota said. “Make them talk.”

The four of them walked around the school’s perimeter since they couldn’t go inside the building. Out back of it was a large compound with a huge barbed wire fence and gated entrance. Jo read the sign. “Marcus Research…” She stumbled a bit. “Laboratory.”

A shadowy figure sat near the gate in the Infinity uniform. Jo could only make out that the person was a girl. She seemed to be sick and struggling to breathe. Without thinking, Jo ran to her, the other Soldiers catching up and calling after her. 

“Hey! Are you okay?”

The girl looked up, and it was Jo’s new friend Polly! “Leave me be,” she rasped. Her face was pale and covered in sweat, her hands were trembling as she held onto her chest. She was incredibly sick!

“No, I can’t do that, Polly,” Jo said. “You’re not well.”

“It is one of my spells,” Polly said. “It will pass. I just need to get my medicine.”

There was a bag next to her, and Jo opened it, fishing out a pill bottle. She couldn’t pronounce the medication name, she just read the dosage instructions. Two as needed. Jo managed to open the childproof bottle and gave Polly two pills. Polly dry-swallowed them, but she didn’t improve. 

T’Pock knelt down next to Jo. “What medical condition do you have, Miss---”

“Chekova,” Polly said. Her eyes were filled with pain. “Polina Andreyevna Chekova.”

“Miss Chekova, my name is T’Pock S’chn T’gai,” T’Pock said very calmly. “Is this an epileptic seizure? Or is this a different neurological disorder?”

Polly didn’t answer as she breathed really heavily. It seemed she couldn’t speak, or so Jo assumed. Jo reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them as tight as she dared. Polly glanced at her with a bit of confusion. 

A haunting sound filled the air, a stirring violin concerto filled the air around them. A few thousand feet away stood a blond girl playing a violin, with a handsome blond boy standing near her. Jo turned her attention back to Polly. She grabbed her brooch, opening it to reveal the Ginzuishou. Light covered Polly’s body, and after a few moments, her skin regained its normal coloring. The clamminess and trembling faded. 

She was well.

Polly took a long deep breath. She smiled at Jo. “Thank you. What is that?”

Jo closed her brooch. “It’s my...it’s a thing my Mommy trusts me with. It’s magic.”

Polly nodded. She looked towards the music. “Oh. It’s my big sister.”

Jo and Polly stood, walking to the music. Nyota, T’Pock, and Scotty had already gone over. And there were Jamie and Hikaru in their disguises, along with Bones and his dad. The blonde girl continued to play with her eyes closed, the song rising in intensity until finally it faded away, one last long note lingering on the wind like the smell of the salt air at the shore.

The girl dropped the violin, her eyes focusing on Jamie and Bones. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“Uh, but I’m...enrolled here,” Jamie answered. It wasn’t convincing to any of them, but Bones moved to stand next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Carol, I'm trying to transfer in," Bones added.

“Nice try, Bun head,” said the blond boy. “I’d know you anywhere.”

Jamie blushed, Bones giving her a confused look. “Yeah um...hi, Chris.”

Everyone was confused except for the violinist and Jamie, though Hikaru was giving her a fairly nasty look laced with confusion.

Chris stood before her. “Trust me, Bun head. You shouldn’t be here. You and your friends need to go. Now.”

“And don’t come back,” said the violinist.

“Carol---” Polly said. “We should not scare people from this school. Papa would not want that.”

Carol, the violinist, narrowed her eyes at her. “You don’t know what you speak of, Polina.”

Polly turned almost unspeakably sad, tears clouding her eyes. “Why are you always so harsh, Carol?”

Jo’s heart ached for Polly. They should be nice to each other, like Jamie and Hikaru should have been nice too.

There was a gross sound, something sopping like sludge from behind them. Carol and Chris looked at each other and disappeared, literally somehow disappeared in front of their very eyes. Polly turned to the noise with an alarmed look. 

It was a monster, large and black. It had six red glowing eyes, and slime dripped off its face onto the ground. Bones’ dad made a loud noise and covered his mouth while he gagged.

“Well, shit,” said Jamie. “Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

Jo held her brooch in the air. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

Everyone followed suit, and the monster trudged toward them. Tuxedo Mask stood in front of his father, holding his cape out to shield him.

Sailor Moon aimed the Heart Moon Rod at the monster. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Rainbow light poured off the rod into the monster, shattering it into dust. It faded away into the wind, and everyone stared at it as it vanished. 

“The trail puts it at coming from that facility,” said Sailor Mercury. She pointed to the laboratory. 

Polly’s expression shifted to panic. “No wait---please...Papa doesn’t mean any harm!”

They all stared at her. 

“Your papa is Alexander Marcus?” asked Tuxedo Mask.

“Yes,” Polly answered. “He means well and takes good care of me. He saved me two years ago from an accident. He is kind and good...but his experiments get away from him sometimes. This was not intentional. Papa is a good man who cares very much for his students and his family. Please, believe me.”

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask all looked at each other. Sailor Chibi Moon once again took Polly’s hands. “We believe you.”

“Er…” said Sailor Moon.

There was a noise nearby, all of them turning to it out of reflex. A bit of distance away stood a woman in teal and navy blue, though her face was hidden. Though what she wore was absolutely a Sailor uniform. Next to her stood a man in an all white tuxedo with a white cape and a white mask obscuring his face. He had blond hair in a spiky style. 

They lept out of sight, and everyone watched them go.

“More Sailors?” asked Grandpa David.

“But---” Sailor Moon began. “Well I shouldn’t bother arguing. Sailor Pluto, for one thing.”

“I wonder who they are,” Sailor Venus said. “And I wonder what they want.”

Sailor Chibi Moon, who still held Polly’s hands, nodded. Daddy had mentioned once something about other Soldiers, Outer Soldiers he’d said. He’d called them mysterious with a different mission from Mommy’s personal guard. 

Maybe Jo would use Pike-P to call Daddy and find out more.


	26. Two New Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are seemingly innocuous for the Sailors until the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can apologize all I want for not updating in months, but there's not a good reason. My career had to take precedence, as did my home, as did my not being chained to a computer. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope if you care you're still willing to read.
> 
> I have a dear friend whose real Sailor Moon OTP is Haruka/Usagi so in a way this chapter is for her though I doubt she'll ever read this.
> 
> I um...there will never be explicit porn in this fic. But I skirt the line kind of in the opening of the sequence narrated by Jamie. There's no details or specifics but it's pretty obvious what Bones is doing. Ahem.
> 
> If you wanted more Polina, you get it. If you wanted more Chris Chapel, you get that too. If you wanted more cats you don't but they get more involved later. I know I know Colt is adorbs but she's not in this chapter. And actually Jo isn't either.
> 
> This is starting the longer chapter lengths to not disregard any characters or sets of them. So I hope it makes you happy. (Not sarcasm, I genuinely hope it does.)
> 
> Fishigi Yuugi is a manga by Yuu Watase about a girl named Miaka who gets sucked into a magical world by a book. Her best friend follows after her and what happens to Yui is much less...pleasant. But they get pit against each other through manipulations as the Suzaku no Miku (Miaka) and the Seriyuu no Miku (Yui). It's kind of a classic.
> 
> (I could have used Ayashi no Ceres where if you know that one you understand why I didn't. Bones would find the stuff in that a bit much. I cosplayed Ceres once though. Really Jamie should just make Bones watch Cowboy Bebop and be done with it.)

Polina Andreyevna stumbled into her bedroom, taking off her dress and putting on her nightgown. She lay on top of the covers of her bed in the dark, staring up at the ceiling as her body shook, and her chest clenched in pain.

“Not again,” she said. Sweat dripped into her eyes, plastering her hair to her forehead. She reached to her nightstand, grabbing a bottle of pills. She dry swallowed two of them, knocking the bottle over and scattering the medication all over the table and her carpet, teeth clenched tight as she convulsed.

“Polina?” came her father’s voice. 

She didn’t answer.

He ran, cradling her in his arms. He brushed the hair off her face. “The seizures are happening more frequently, aren’t they?”

She nodded. “The medicine has stopped working.”

Papa frowned. He tucked her in with soft touches. “Just a moment.”

He left her, turning on her lanterns. She collected them, preferring her room to be flooded with dim lightning. They were all kinds, shapes, and colors, her favorite being a lavender one Papa brought her from Japan right after he adopted her. 

Papa returned having removed his glasses and sat next to her. One of his eyes was damaged in the explosion, and it had been replaced by an artificial one. Instead of an iris, though, it had a pointed star with arcane writing over it. He held out a box. “Here, sweetheart. It’s especially for you.”

Polina sat up, taking the box. It was a jewelry box, and when she opened it, there sat a glimmering gem shaped like a lotus blossom in a light blue and purple. It was on a delicate silver chain, and she held it in her hands.

Her seizure stopped, her body instantly recovering.

“What?” She looked at her father.

Papa smiled. “It’s an amulet, Polina. It’s especially for you. Always wear it, keep it close to your heart. Make sure no one takes it away. It will cure you and make you strong. You’ll be so strong and lovely, sweetheart, if you just wear this at all times.”

Polina undid the clasp, Papa taking the necklace from her and putting it around her neck. He fastened it with a cheerful smile. 

“There we are,” he said as Polina tucked it under her nightgown. He smiled again and kissed her forehead. “Rest, sweetheart. Your time will come.”

Polina nodded and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corner. She loved Papa so. 

He left her, closing the door behind him. Polina curled up under her dark purple comforter, the sweat on her body from her spell causing her to shiver. She lay on her side, looking across at a full length mirror. Instead of her reflection, there stood a woman in a dark blue blouse draped in strands of pearls and a long white skirt. Her hair was also long, curly and auburn, dragging across the floor. Her eyes were solid black, her smile wicked and cold. 

Polina blinked, and the woman was gone. It was just her in her bed, the color slowly coming back to her cheeks.

Her eyes started to drift shut, but right before they closed she saw herself, standing tall and healthy, in purple, burgundy, and white with a long spear that had a large G-shaped blade at the top.

Polina slept.

_\-----_

Chris walked arm in arm with Carol down a busy street in Japantown. Carol had a very large strawberry bubble tea, and Chris paused to clean her Ray Bans. Carol stopped next to her, taking a long sip to make sure she got some of the tapioca pearls.

Carol chewed them, lost in thought. “Your race is soon.”

After putting the sunglasses back on her face, Chris nodded. “I may have to bail.”

Carol frowned. “That’s unfortunate.”

“The Silence matters more,” Chris explained. “We need to focus on stopping it more than everything else.”

Tossing her hair over one shoulder, Carol shrugged. “I’m not giving up my concert. We may draw something out since a lot of this seems centered around the school. I’m sharing the stage with Mimi Hanyu, one of the school’s prize pupils.”

“She’s the one with the yellow hair, right?” Chris asked.

“Yeah it is actually yellow,” Carol said. “I wonder if she dyes it.”

“It’s irrelevant,” Chris admitted. “There’s something about her though...her eyes always seem so cold.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that too,” Carol said. Having finished her drink, she tossed it in a nearby trashcan. “Maybe I should cozy up to her before the concert, see what I can ferret out.”

“Not a bad idea,” Chris said as they resumed their walk. Japantown was nice this time of year, and they eyed the stuff on a display in one shop. It was a used bookstore that had a ton of manga in its window. The shop’s bell rang, and out came Bun Head and her boyfriend.

“You promise you’ll read them?” Bun Head said to him with bright hope in her eyes. “Fushigi Yuugi gets intense in places as a head’s up, but I promise it’s worth it!”

“It sounds interesting,” he said, and it was a genuine sentiment. “I’ll at least give it a couple volumes.”

Carol lit up next to Chris. “Leonard?”

He glanced at them then smiled though it was guarded. “Oh. Hi Carol. I didn’t expect to run into you.”

“I hope there are no hard feelings about our last meeting,” she continued. “Infinity Academy can be dangerous. We were simply...looking out for your safety.”

Bun Head gave Carol a long look with a frown, then turned up to Leonard, who looked unmoved. She was satisfied with what she saw on his face because she turned back to Chris and Carol.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “It’s best you not get involved.”

“We’re no slouches at this kind of thing,” Bun Head said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had an indignant look on her face, like she was daring them to contradict her. Carol’s eyebrow rose, as she hadn’t fully encountered Bun Head in person yet. 

“We’re not saying you can’t,” Chris answered. “We’re saying you _shouldn’t_.” The Princess narrowed her eyes. She focused on Chris like a laser beam. Chris gave her a long look before taking Carol’s hand. “Come on, Carol. Let’s go.”

“No hard feelings,” Carol said with a nod. “Enjoy your day.”

They turned their backs on them and walked in the direction opposite theirs. Several feet away Chris’ expression darkened. Carol’s face did the same.

“At some point, we’re likely going to have to tell them,” Carol commented.

“Not until we have to,” Chris said stiffly. “Not a minute sooner.”

“We may owe them answers before then,” Carol said. “Surely they’re wondering why we’ve been so adamant.”

“We have to spare them,” Chris said, pulling her into a shop’s alley. “It’s our failure, Carol. It’s our hairshirt.”

Carol shrugged. “I think we might do more with them than without. Even if none of them go to our school, there’s safety in numbers.”

She had a point, but then Chris’ nightmare of the Silence came back into her head. The thought of Bun Head---that beautiful, vivacious girl---being cut down was too much to bear. “We’ll see.”

\-----

Mary sat on the floor next to Hikaru’s bed, Hikaru and Sam lying across it with their arms dangling down over the edge along with Hikaru’s hair. Hikaru rolled over onto her stomach. She went to kiss Mary when a knock sounded on her door, and she rocketed from the bed to her desk chair like a shot.

Her mother opened the door. “Hikaru,” she began. “Would your friends like to come out with us for dinner? We’re going to the Liholiho Yacht Club.”

“That would be great, thanks Mom,” Hikaru said with a smile. 

Mimi looked at Mary and Sam. “If you’d care to join us, you’re more than welcome,” she said in her accented English.

“I’ve always wanted to go there,” Mary said, looking starry eyed at the prospect.

“Yes, thank you for letting us come,” Sam said. “I just need to tell my mom I won’t be home for dinner.”

Mary was already texting Peggy with an excited grin.

Mimi smiled. “I’ll call and change our reservation.” She switched back to Japanese. “Your friends are lovely, my light. I’m happy to include them. Have them come more often.”

Mimi left and Hikaru blushed.

“What’d she say?” Sam asked with nothing but curiosity in his voice.

“She likes you a lot and wants you to come over more,” Hikaru translated.

“That’s good,” Mary said. “Because we plan to.”

Hikaru beamed. Just what she wanted to hear. 

She checked her communicator watch; it was actually about time for them to head to the restaurant. She fixed her hair in the mirror on the back of her door, then grabbed her handbag. Number One stretched in her plush cat bed. “You all have fun,” she said. “I may go to the Command Center to do some research on this Silence.”

Hikaru picked her up for a second and gave her a big hug. 

Number One flailed. “Yes, well.” She jumped out of Hikaru’s arms with a flush on her cheeks, skulking under her bed. Her eyes were the only part of her that was visible, and Hikaru laughed.

“Such a fussy puss,” Mary said with a snort.

“I have yet to see Jamie try anything like that on Pike,” Sam said. “But as I talk to him more, I realize pretty quick he’d claw her if she tried. Colt may allow it, though.”

“Colt will let her twirl her by the tail,” Mary pointed out as they walked out of the room towards the elevator. “Colt adores Jamie.”

“Wish I could agree,” Hikaru said with a sigh.

Sam gave Mary a look that Hikaru figured she wasn’t supposed to have seen. “Can you like...actually explain your problem with her?”

Hikaru sighed. He was her big brother, and Mary loved her. “I just dislike her attitude in general. She’s very entitled and spoiled, and it frustrates me. Her…” They were in earshot of Hikaru’s mom and dad. “Thing she did before we went to that place,” she said. “That’s just part of it. And it’s like she forgets I’m actually in charge. I don’t know, I have little patience for her sometimes is all. I don’t hate her.”

Mary nodded and Sam had a look in his eyes like he understood. “She can be a bit much,” he admitted. “I should know.”

Mary went back to her phone, Hikaru looking over her shoulder. It was the restaurant’s dinner menu. “Oh wow everything looks _amazing_. I want one of each!”

Daddy laughed. “Such enthusiasm. I vaguely remember what that was like.”

“Mary’s a foodie, Daddy,” Hikaru said as they took the elevator down to their parking garage. “She’s also an excellent chef.”

“The best there is,” Sam expounded. 

Mary blushed. “Stahp.”

The kids piled into the back of the Infiniti, Ken getting behind the wheel. They took off to the restaurant, where Ken managed to find street parking fairly quickly. He locked the car and they went into the restaurant where they were shown to their table.

Mimi went ahead and placed an order for two ounces of the osetra caviar, and Mary began to silently freak out in her head, Hikaru could tell by the panic in her eyes.

Sam however perused the menu. But he, without making a show, reached under the table and grabbed Mary’s left hand with his right. Hikaru took her other one. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Don’t worry about the money.”

“Mom and Dad do French Laundry every year for their anniversary,” Sam added. “Everything is fine, Mary.”

Mary regained some of her normal coloring. “Yes. Yes. This is fine.”

“Oh, Hikaru,” Mimi said. She continued in Japanese. “Samuel and Jamie’s mother invited us to dinner next week. Your father will be in town, so we’ll be going.”

“Ah okay,” Hikaru said.

Sam gave her a look, having understood his name as well as his sister’s.

“Your mom invited us for dinner,” Hikaru explained. “And we’re coming.”

“Oh right,” Mary said. “Peg and I are coming too. I didn’t realize it was all of us.”

“Huh, guess we’ll actually be using the formal dining room for once,” Sam said. “We host all the Kirks every third year for Christmas. Our table is huge when you put all the leaves in it.”

Hikaru’s eyes narrowed. What did Winona want with her family? Did Jamie put her up to this?

The caviar arrived then, and Hikaru put it out of her mind to enjoy the meal with her folks and her partners.

\-----

Nyota sat next to T’Pock in her living room, both of them studying to Hugh Masekela’s jazz. Grandmere entered the room bringing a pot of rooibos tea and some biscuits. “Here you are, you two,” she said as she set it down on the table in front of them.

“Thank you, Grandmere,” Nyota said.

“Yes, thank you Mrs. Uhura,” T’Pock said with a soft smile. She really loved this kind woman who was so supportive of Nyota. Nyota’s father was kind too, but he couldn’t know about the Sailors or...them.

It was a source of contention for T’Pock that Nyota wouldn’t tell her father. What could he possibly do to her? If he disowned her, she would be better off. Still, it was not her place to dictate Nyota’s life choices, and so she stayed silent.

“Nyota, I received a phone call from your friend Jamie’s mother,” Mrs. Uhura said. “We’re eating at their home this time next week.”

“Okay,” Nyota said with a smile. “That sounds nice.”

T’Pock decided on a whim to check her cellphone -- she had a missed call from her mother. “Excuse me,” she said with a low bow. She went out into Nyota’s backyard, sitting in a chair by the fire pit. Her mother answered on the second ring. “Mother? Is everything alright?”

 _Oh yes, I just wanted to let you know that Winona Kirk invited us for dinner next week,_ Amanda said cheerfully. _I accepted the invitation so we’ll be there._

“Nyota and her Grandmere will be in attendance as well,” T’Pock answered. She wondered about Scotty and Hikaru. Perhaps all of them would be together, as Winona was in on their secret. 

_Wonderful! I can’t wait, T’Pock. Text me when you head home this evening so I know when to expect you. Have fun!_

T’Pock hung up her phone. She opened her blue wrist communicator. “Jamie?”

When Jamie answered, she sounded out of breath. _Oh God what’s wrong? Who’s being attacked?_

T’Pock stared at her communicator as feedback started coming from it. She clamped a hand over one ear. “What is that sound?”

Something or someone moved in the background, and the feedback stopped. Jamie sighed. _Sorry. It was just Bones._

The reason for her being out of breath clarified itself, and T’Pock shook her head a few times. “A query. Why is your mother inviting all of our families to your home for dinner next week?”

Jamie made a raspberry into the communicator. _Because we’re close, and she wants to get to know everyone’s moms, dads, et cetera. She’s probably trying to start some kind of Sailor Support group if I know her. I explained to her that some of our parents don’t know, and she promised she’d be discreet, but I think she just wants to have people she can talk to when we’re out stopping global destruction. And I think honestly she’s a bit lonely since Dad’s gone so much._

That made sense. “Ah...well. Mother and I will be in attendance, as will Nyota and her Grandmere.”

 _Cool_ , Jamie said, and T’Pock could hear her smiling. _Anyways, we were in the middle of some...stuff….so I’m gonna go._ The connection severed and again T’Pock shook her head.

A hand fell on her shoulder, but she knew it was Nyota from its gentleness. Nyota sat on the edge of the pit facing T’Pock. “I swear they’re like rabbits,” Nyota quipped with a snort.

“Yes, there is little wonder she always snuck to Earth,” T’Pock said. “Or rather...I assume.”

Nyota tilted her head to one side, tossing her ponytail over one shoulder. “Is...is that something you’d like...to um...know?”

They’d actually never talked about it, not even after they found out about Scotty, Hikaru, and Sam. T’Pock turned red and pulled on her Peter Pan collar. “I...not yet?”

Nyota looked equally embarrassed, thankfully, and she picked at her dark burgundy nail polish. “Not yet is...good. Yeah. Not yet is great.”

T’Pock sighed in relief. “Ah. Yes. Not yet.”

Nyota smiled though it was the least confident T’Pock had ever seen her. Granted T’Pock wasn’t doing much better, but still. 

Fortunately the others didn’t really go on about their time alone, especially since anytime Mary brought it up Jamie would scream about projectile vomiting. And T’Pock _was_ curious, but they were still young, and they had an entire millennium together to try it. 

It seemed imprudent to rush. Though she did wonder at times what she missed out on. But...not enough to push away the illogical anxiety she felt towards something so intimate. 

Nyota seemed to have calmed herself, so she reached out and took T’Pock’s hands. T’Pock checked the time on her communicator...she would have to leave shortly to make curfew. 

Looking at Nyota’s face, T’Pock decided she was where she needed to be and that being late once was acceptable.

\-----

Jamie stared up at the ceiling, Bones lying on his side next to her tracing the line of her collarbone. “You’re different tonight,” she said after a few minutes.

He didn’t speak, electing instead to trace a line down her shoulder, arm, and hip.

“Like don’t get me wrong,” Jamie continued. “That was epic. But you’re...I don’t know...not like---” She squeaked. “BONES. I am talking!”

He moved his hand and looked at her. “I’m not shutting you up.” The look on Jamie’s face stated she didn’t buy it. He noticed it too, because his face turned a bit red. “I’ve just missed you,” he said. 

“I’ve been right here,” she answered with her brows furrowed.

“No I mean,” he sighed, rolling onto his back. It was her turn to lie on her side. “I've not been around much. And I miss you. I miss spending time alone with you. I miss you.”

Jamie’s heart melted. “Aw, Bones,” she said. “You know you can Skype me.”

“I know,” he answered. “It’s just not the same. I just want normalcy and not...not…”

Jamie took one of his hands. She kissed his knuckles. “Not the Silence. Not saving the world.”

Bones nodded, giving her a sheepish look. She couldn’t disagree. Sometimes she thought about using the Ginzuishou to eradicate the world’s evils now, ascend to being queen, and just...live her life. Something, some bigger force told her that was irresponsible and it wasn’t time yet, and she knew it was true. 

Besides...something about the Silence told her the crystal may not be of much use.

Jamie continued to massage his hand, but before she could speak again he rolled on top of her, laying her flat on her back. The look in his eyes was all love and heat, and she bit her bottom lip.

“When do you have to be home?” He whispered.

“Noon,” Jamie replied.

Bones raised an eyebrow. “So did you bring a time key or…?”

“No, I mean tomorrow,” Jamie said. Her eyes filled with light. “I told Mom everything. She said this once I could stay.”

Bones softened, his eyes warm from within from happiness. Jamie loved it when his eyes glowed like emeralds, especially because of her. It was the best feeling in the world. “Remind me to thank her.” Jamie laughed, a loud bright one that involved turning her head to the side. Bones leaned into her ear, brushing her hair out of the way. “I’m gonna----” 

He whispered the rest, and Jamie had to abruptly stop laughing. Instead her face turned a bit red, and she shifted her legs in anticipation. “If you insist.”

Apparently he did, because he winked at her and went low on her body. Jamie sighed, reached up and grabbed the headboard, and closed her eyes----

Just as the alarm went off on both of their communicator watches.

“What? No!” Jamie shouted.

Bones sighed, opening his watch. “Hello?”

 _Yes, this is Pike, I’m here at the Command Center with Number One,_ came the cat’s voice. _We’ve picked up an anomaly in the Japanese Tea Garden. We need all hands to check it out and report back. Number One and I are convinced it’s related to the Silence._

Jamie made a low rumbling sound in her throat, but Bones was already climbing out of the bed to put on his clothes. He was far enough away the feedback wouldn’t be a problem again, so Jamie opened her watch. “We’re on it.”

 _Us too_ , came Nyota and T’Pock.

 _Funny enough we just sent Mary and Sam on their way_ said Hikaru. 

_Doubling back, no worries,_ said Scotty.

Jamie scrambled to pull her dress back on, but she didn’t bother with any undergarments. “Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” 

She transformed in rays of gold and pink light, the form fitting leotard of her sailor outfit doing the job her bra and panties would. Bones had already transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and they linked hands, a gold bubble forming around them as they teleported to Golden Gate Park.

An iridescent red and blue bubble landed next to them, followed by a gold and green one. Everyone had transformed, and together they combed through the park to the tea garden. A girl with literal red hair stood by one of the koi ponds in an Infinity Academy uniform. She was surrounded by students, both male and female, and she was leading them in some kind of trance.

“Yes,” she called, raising her arms up to the sky. “Give yourselves to the true purpose of being Hostes and Vessels. The Master needs you. Give yourselves to the truth...become worthy Hostes for the Tau Star System.”

Sailor Moon tilted her head to one side. But Tuxedo Mask took a step forward almost carelessly. Sailor Venus put out her arm and stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“I know that girl,” he whispered. “It’s Yuko Arimura from Infinity Academy. She was our tour guide when we were last there.”

The Sailors all turned, whipping their heads towards her. Her outfit shimmered until it turned into a red sleeveless crop top, a black slashed skirt, red baggy pants, red heels, and a flower attached to her chest. Her arms rose high, a staff with a long hook at the end in her grasp, as she began to turn the students into monsters.

Nope.

“Nope,” said Sailor Moon. “Hold it!”

The girl stopped and stared.

“I don’t know what you’re doing,” Sailor Moon called. “But corrupting innocent students isn’t acceptable! I am the Pretty Soldier in a sailor suit who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

Sailor Moon ended her speech with her arms crossed and index fingers pointing at this Arimura. 

“In the name of the moon, we will also punish you,” called the other Sailors who posed just like Sailor Moon.

The Arimura girl smirked. “Ah yes. I am Eudial, level 78 of the Witches Five. I have been waiting for you, Sailor Soldiers. You cannot stop one as high level as I! _Fire Buster!_ ” Columns of flame struck out from her wrists, igniting part of the gardens and almost taking out the Sailors. 

Except Sailor Mars who stood fast, unblinking and unmoved. “Nice try,” she called. “Mars Snake Fire!”

A flaming snake left Sailor Mars’ body, hurtling towards Eudial and immolating her. Her human form vanished like ashes on the wind, leaving behind a monstrous creature in the form of a black body with red eyes. Drool fell down its mouth, and it appeared to hunger for souls. 

“Not today,” Sailor Moon said. She summoned the Spiral Heart Rod. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!”

Her attack shattered the monster into pieces, leaving nothing behind but dust. Sailor Moon lowered the rod, holding it against her heart. The Infinity Academy Students all returned to their senses, many of them wondering out loud why they were in the tea garden.

“Guess we’re not needed,” said a voice from the shadows. Sailor Moon turned...it was the teal and blue Soldier from Infinity Academy, but with her was a Soldier in blue and yellow with close cropped hair. They turned and ran, Sailor Moon immediately sprinting after them without hesitation. 

“Jamie!” Called Tuxedo Mask, but she didn’t heed him.

The teal soldier had vanished, but Sailor Moon had the yellow one in her sights. She ran and ran, no care for her lungs or legs as she followed them, determined to find out who they were. Finally she came into a clearing where the dark blue and yellow Soldier stood alone. 

“You managed to keep up with me,” she said with a half-smile.

Sailor Moon slowed to a stop. “Who are you? What is your purpose?”

Before she could react, the Soldier leaned in with a hand on her chin, tilting her face up, and kissed her long and deep. She smelled like the wind, Sailor Moon thought though she was too stunned to close her eyes or return the kiss. The Soldier moved away, turning towards the darkness. “My name is Sailor Uranus. That’s all you need for now.”

She leapt out of sight, disappearing, but Sailor Moon was too floored to stop her. Her hand went slack, her rod dropping to the park floor. The sound of footsteps broke her out of her reverie as her Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask appeared.

“Who was that?” Asked Sailor Mercury.

“She...said she’s Sailor Uranus,” Moon said, still in shock. “She didn’t tell me anything more.”

“Nothing?” Asked Sailor Venus. 

Sailor Moon touched her lips with her fingers. A guilty wave crashed over her as she could feel Tuxedo Mask’s eyes on her.

“Nothing.”


	27. Sailor Uranus Christine Chapel, Sailor Neptune Carol Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sailors we know well meet the Sailors we just met for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get very complicated for Jamie this chapter. Alas.
> 
> When she specifically says "fighting evil by moonlight," that's a joke about the original English dub of Sailor Moon's opening theme song. The chorus goes "Fighting evil by moonlight/Winning love by daylight/Never running from a real fight/She is the one named Sailor Moon." If you watched that translation, it's now in your head. Have fun!
> 
> Hotaru's name translates to firefly in English, hence Jo giving Polly something with fireflies.
> 
> Legit it is canon that Michiru owns a helicopter and flies in it to school. I never claimed parts of Sailor Moon aren't patently ridonk.
> 
> Like the Witches 5 are my favorite villains but even I can't deny just how irritating Mimete is. I'm not sorry for what happens to her, either in the original anime, the manga, or here.
> 
> Try to not get too upset with Bones at the chapter's end. He's a teenager and the thing he finds out about would probably upset anyone.
> 
> Also this is way longer than previous chapters. Too many cooks...I mean characters. Now you have THAT song stuck in your head. (Also I actually really hated that show. It scares the living shit out of me.)

Jo knew she wasn’t supposed to take the bus by herself, but technically she wasn’t since Colt was with her. She sat in a row with the kitten perched on her shoulder looking out the window as the streets rolled by. 

Jo had looked up Polly’s home address using Pike-P, and she had bought her a little present. She hoped Polly would like it though - it was a handkerchief embroidered with her nickname, lavender and dark purple with fireflies. It was beautiful, very soft, and cost several weeks’ allowance.

The MUNI stopped near Polly’s house, and Jo got off the bus, Colt trotting next to her. “Are you excited, Small Lady?” The tiny cat asked.

“Yeah!” Jo said as they walked up a winding long path to a gate. There was an intercom on it, and Jo stood on her tiptoes to push the button. A buzzer sounded.

 _Yes?_ came Polly’s voice.

“Hi Polly, it’s Jo! I brought something for you, can I come in?” Jo grinned.

Polly didn’t answer but the gate unlatched and opened. Jo and Colt skipped up the rest of the path to the front door, where Polly held it open. She eyed Jo somewhat suspiciously. “Hello.”

“Hi!” Jo held out the wrapped gift. “Here. I saw this and thought of you.”

Polly stared. “You...came all this way? For this?”

“Of course!” Jo beamed. Colt circled Polly’s legs, rubbing up against them with tiny purrs.

Polly relaxed, a soft smile forming on her face. “Come in.”

They entered the house, which was incredibly grand. It had marble floors and rich mahogany wood everywhere. It wasn’t as fancy as Jo’s real home, but it was the fanciest house she’d been in since moving to the past. Polly led her to the living room, where Jo sat on a large comfy white sofa. Polly sat next to her, unwrapping the gift. Her eyes lit up. “ _Bozhe moi_ ,” she said in a whisper. Then she turned to Jo with a bright smile and shining eyes. “It’s beautiful! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Jo grinned right back. She hugged Polly, who took a second to return it. Colt curled up on Polly’s lap, purring again. 

Polly put a hand in Colt’s fur, stroking her back. “I have always wanted a cat,” she said with a fond smile.

“You can come over and snuggle Colt and Pike whenever you want!” Jo said with a grin.

“Such interesting names,” Polly replied. Colt yawned and stretched, shifting to lie in between them. 

Jo nodded, though she hadn’t ever thought about it too hard. 

“Would you care for some tea?” Polly asked.

“Yes please!” Jo said with a smile.

Polly stood and walked away, Jo following with Colt in her arms. They entered an incredibly large gourmet kitchen Winona-Momma would adore having, and Polly filled a kettle with water, putting it on the stove. She opened a pantry and pulled out three tins. “I have rose, chamomile, and lavender Earl Grey.”

“Rose please,” Jo said. 

Polly put a rose sachet in a bone china cup with saucer for Jo, selecting the lavender Earl Grey for herself. She got cream and sugar and set them near their teacups. The kettle whistled, and she poured the water into the cups, allowing the bags to steep. Jo watched the water in her cup turn the same color as her hair with a bright grin. 

Polly started to pick up her cup when she set it back down, falling to her knees with one hand clutching her chest. “Polly!” Jo shouted as she knelt down with her. “Do you need me to get your pills?”

“No---” Polly rasped. “My amulet. It’s on the coffee table.”

Jo didn’t know what that word meant, but she ran back into the living room anyways. A silver chain with a blue and lavender gem like a flower sat on the table; nothing else was on it. Jo brought it into the kitchen as fast as she could. “Here,” she said as she fastened it around Polly’s neck.

Polly looked better, but not as good as she could have. Remembering what happened last time, Jo took her brooch off her bow. She opened it, shining the Ginzuishou’s light on Polly’s face. Polly recovered, her skin glowing warm and healthy.

“Papa told me it would always work,” Polly said in disbelief. “Tell me, Jo...that is your amulet, is it not?”

“That depends on what an amulet is,” Jo answered.

“A charm that protects you and keeps you in good shape,” Polly explained.

“Oh then yeah, it is!” Jo smiled. “Would you like to touch it?”

Polly reached out a hand, the tip of her finger caressing the crystal. Something happened though that scared Jo---her eyes changed, becoming black, and her voice sounded different...it became mean and weird, like she was older. “Such power,” Polly breathed.

Suddenly she jerked her hand back, her eyes becoming their normal gray.

Jo stared at her, not speaking. Colt trembled.

Polly held her hand over her heart. Her expression was deeply sad. “Joanna, I fear perhaps we should not be friends.”

Jo’s heart shattered. “What? But why?” She saw that Polly’s eyes were filled with tears, and her mouth was in a deep frown.

“Because I think...I think sometime soon...I’m going to stop being me,” Polly answered.

Jo wiped a tear off her cheek. “No Polly...you don’t have to do this alone. Let me help.”

Polly sniffled. “But---”

“No buts,” Jo continued. “I’m your friend, and friends are there when it’s bad. They have to be, otherwise they’re not friends.”

The look on Polly’s face was so grateful. “Thank you, Jo.”

Jo held her hands. “Of course.” A clock chimed and Jo looked up at it--”Oh no! I bet everyone’s wondering where I am! I have to get home quick!”

“My sister can take you,” Polly said.

“Oh thank you, Polly!” Jo gave her a hug. Colt jumped up onto her shoulder. “I saw the garage when I walked up…”

Polly looked confused for a second. “My sister doesn’t own a car.”

Now _Jo_ was confused. “Then...how…?”

Polly stood, gesturing for Jo to follow. They walked through the formal dining area out the french doors to the backyard, and several thousand yards away was a helipad. On it was a helicopter in teal and navy with a white body. A blonde girl Bones and Sam’s age stood next to it, wiping parts with a cloth. A girl with darker blonde hair cut like a boy’s stood talking to her in a low voice.

“Carol?” Polly asked.

The girls turned around; the one with the bob had two different colored eyes and wore a pretty white lace dress with a pair of soft looking gray ankle boots. The other girl had blue eyes and wore a blouse with a scarf around her neck and a navy skirt and ankle boots. 

“Yes, Polina?” The one with the bob asked. She was Carol.

“Can you please take my friend home? She needs to get there rather urgently. I hope you don’t mind.”

Carol and her friend gave Jo long assessing looks. Then Carol got a bright smile. “It would be my genuine pleasure, Polina.”

Polly looked a bit surprised but nodded and bowed. “Thank you, Carol. Good bye, Jo.” 

Jo hugged her again. “See you soon!” She scampered to the helicopter, the tall girl helping her climb into it. She got next to Carol up front, as Carol put on a big pair of headphones and they closed the door. The motor started, the copter taking off, and Jo looked down as the world got smaller beneath them. “Wow!”

“What was your name? Was it Jo?” The other girl asked.

“Yeah! Jamie Joanna Small Lady Serenity, at your service!” Jo grinned. Colt tilted her head and gave the girls curious looks.

“What a wonderful name,” she said. “Tell me Jo, when did you and Polly become such good friends?”

“A few weeks ago,” Jo said. “Polly is wonderful! She’s so pretty and kind.”

“What’d you two talk about?” Carol asked.

“It’s a secret,” Jo said. Then she giggled. “We talked about amulets. We each have one.” 

There was something golden on the seat next to Jo, and she picked it up...it was a polished mirror, and it felt really heavy. The light glinting off it must have caught Carol’s eye because she gave Jo a smile.

“Is this an amulet?” Jo asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“No, actually,” Carol explained. “It’s a Talisman.”

“A Talisman,” Jo said in awe.

The other girl winked. “I have one too.”

“Wow!” Jo beamed, and for a second in the mirror it looked like there was an image of her Mommy’s Grail. That was odd.

They had reached Jo’s neighborhood, and Carol brought the helicopter down low in Jo’s front yard. A ladder came out of the copter on the right hand side, made of rope and wood. “Hey little one, don’t tell your family who brought you home or what we discussed okay?”

Jo looked at the short haired girl. She gave her a funny look. “I can keep a secret,” she said though she wasn’t sure why she should.

“Most excellent,” Carol answered. 

Jo climbed down the ladder. “Thank you!”

“Bye,” called the short haired girl. She had sat in the open doorway of the chopper, legs dangling over the edge. Jamie was on the front lawn with Winona, both of them having covered their ears.

“Jesus,” Jamie complained via shouting. “Jo---what on Earth? You just get into helicopters with strangers now?”

“They’re Polly’s sister and friend!” Jo said, audibly offended Jamie thought she’d do something as unsafe as ride with a stranger. 

Jamie looked up as the helicopter began to ascend, double-taking at the short haired girl who was still mostly visible. She blinked rapidly about a dozen times, her mouth falling open. Then she shook her head. “I’m imagining things. Chris is a boy.”

Winona knelt down to Jo’s level. “Jo honey...don’t ever do anything you did today again, if that’s alright. I was worried sick when I realized you were gone and seeing you come home in a helicopter is a bit much. I don’t think your Mom would approve either.”

“She doesn’t.” Jamie crossed her arms over her chest.

“See?” Winona said. “I understand you wanted to see your friend...next time just tell me, and I’ll drive you. Okay?”

Jo frowned. “Am I in trouble?”

“You should be,” Jamie admitted. 

Winona gave her daughter a look. Then she turned back to Jo. “Promise me it won’t happen again, and we’re square, okay?”

Jo relaxed. “Okay.” They all walked into the house---it was dinner time, and Winona had made ebelskivers and bacon to eat. They all chattered together as a family while Jo thought about Polly, Carol, and her friend.

_\-----_

Things were quiet in Leonard’s house after an extended soccer practice, so he grabbed a book and chilled in the study upstairs. The easy chair in it was an antique, one of those overstuffed ones in outdated upholstery. It’d seen better days, but Leonard had loved it since he was a child. 

The book Leonard was reading was actually Volume Four of the manga Jamie insisted he buy, and he kind of understood why she loved this story so much. There were interesting themes and a lot of nuance between the good and bad factions in it. 

Unfortunately, the way he’d been running around caught up to him, and he dozed off in the chair, the manga falling to the floor with a soft thud.

As had become more frequent, he dreamed of destruction. The sky was red, the shadows deep and thick. The other Soldiers frozen, Leonard trying to stave off the white wave.

_Find the Talismans,_ the voice from his dream called. _Find the Talismans. Destruction will soon awaken._

A figure in mostly shadows wearing purple raised a Glaive high in the air, holding the blade up above her head. Then as swift as the sky changed, she brought the blade down into the ground. 

__Everything went black, and Leonard jerked awake, losing his balance and falling onto the floor._ _

__He shook his head a few times as his father ran into the room. “Leonard?”_ _

__David helped him up, Leonard still shaking his head. “I’m okay. I just had a bad dream.”_ _

__The look on David’s face spoke volumes._ _

__Leonard returned his stare._ _

__“When your mother died,” David began. “You woke up crying every night for a month. You’d have nightmares about spending time with her, and then she’d vanish. It took a while for your subconscious to catch on to the fact that she was gone. Those nights were worse than losing her, Len. There was nothing I could do except wipe your tears and try to calm you.”_ _

__Leonard vaguely recalled this, but he couldn’t remember the dreams. It’d been too long._ _

__David’s eyes were dark, and he took the chair. He looked around the room at how all the walls were covered in bookcases that were overflowing. After few minutes of this, he rubbed his eyes with his left hand._ _

__“I don’t know what to do, Len,” he said. “I know you’ve not been sleeping. I hear you get up and open your window or pace or go downstairs.”_ _

__Leonard didn’t say anything._ _

__David leaned forward, his hands folded in front of his mouth. “It’s not that I’m ungrateful because your powers (for lack of a better word) led you to Jamie, which is why I’m alive. But I’d be lying if I said I’m not scared.”_ _

__“I am too,” Leonard admitted. “Something is coming, Dad. Something really terrible and serious.”_ _

__“Not helping,” his father replied with a sigh._ _

__“Sorry,” Leonard said. “But it’s the truth. Something is coming, the Silence. We have to find the Talismans, and we have to stop Destruction. Or else everyone will be gone.”_ _

__“Everyone?” David said. “Are you telling me we’re in the End of Days?”_ _

__Leonard nodded. “Seems that way.”_ _

__David closed his eyes, his hands clutching together tighter. It took Leonard a minute to realize he was praying._ _

__Leonard sat at his father’s feet. “Dad…”_ _

__He was too deep in his prayer to respond at first. Once it was complete, he looked at his son. “There are many things I’d like to do right now, like ground you. Forbid you from being Tuxedo Mask.”_ _

__“But---” His father raised a hand, and Leonard clamped his mouth shut._ _

__“But you have superpowers and a destiny, even if that destiny is one I loathe,” David continued._ _

__“Logically we’re going to win,” Leonard said with pleading in his voice. “The world is peaceful eight years from now when Jamie becomes Queen.”_ _

__David didn’t react to this news._ _

__Leonard continued. “If anyone can save us, it’s her. I believe in my heart she can stop this. I believe in her.” He sat up on his knees, wrapping his dad in a hug. David hugged him back, the two of them holding on for dear life._ _

__Closing his eyes, Leonard’s dream came back to the forefront of his memory. Find the Talismans, prevent Destruction._ _

__They could do that._ _

___\-----_ _ _

__After throwing everything she owned on the floor in a heap and deeming it all unacceptable, Jamie talked her mom into giving her the family black card, then took the MUNI to Nordstrom. The big dinner party was the next night, and Jamie wanted to look fab since she was technically hosting it too._ _

__After trying on dozens of possibilities, she finally fell in love with a rose colored dress made of lace. It came just above her knees, and it was very pretty and feminine. Jamie charged it, heading to the shoes to pick a pair that would go with it. She purchased a silver pair of high heels that she could actually run in, let alone walk. They were very comfortable, and she loved that they were open toed._ _

__There was a spa next to the store, so she got a mani-pedi as well. Her nails were a sparkly cream color after she was done. Now that she had all the bags, she decided to get a Lyft back to her house._ _

__While waiting on the car, someone put their hands over her eyes. Jamie immediately tensed, her mouth tasting like copper, and she elbowed the person hard in the ribs. “Get away from me---” she shouted until she saw who it was._ _

__Chris Chapel had doubled-over in pain with a large grimace on his face. “Ow, Bun Head.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Jamie said. “But don’t sneak up on me or restrain me.” It’d been two weeks without thinking of Kodos, Jamie realized. That had now been shot to hell._ _

__Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth was a tight, flat line._ _

__“As previously stated,” Chris said as the air returned to his lungs, “Ow. And I won’t make that mistake again.”_ _

__Jamie sighed, picking up her purchases. On top of the irritation at being triggered, she was annoyed at how he spoke to her a week ago. “What can I do for you, Chris?”_ _

__“Just saying hi,” he said while running his hand through his hair. “You look really cute today, is all.”_ _

__Jamie’s eyebrow rose. “Thanks. But don’t think I’ve forgotten your chip on your shoulder last week.”_ _

__“I’m chip free,” Chris said._ _

__Jamie checked the GPS on the Lyft app --- the driver was stuck in traffic it looked like. Terrific. “Whatever,” she said as she cancelled the car, then tried again. A different one had an ETA of fifteen minutes. Jamie frowned._ _

__“I can take you,” Chris said. “My car’s in the garage nearby.”_ _

__Jamie sighed. “Fine.” She cancelled the second car. Chris relieved her of her burden, carrying the bags to his Ferrari. He put the shoes in the back seat, the dress laying flat across it. Then he opened the door for Jamie, and she sat in the passenger seat._ _

__Leaning on one hand, Jamie looked out the window as they moved throughout the city._ _

__“It’s not that I’m angry,” Chris broke the silence. “It’s that it’s my job to keep you safe.”_ _

__“I can keep myself safe,” Jamie said._ _

__“Can you?” Chris asked. His tone wasn’t snide or rude---it was an honest question._ _

__Thinking about Kodos again, Jamie swallowed. “Yeah.”_ _

__He didn’t look convinced as he pulled up to her MUNI stop. He parked the car, opening her door for her and handing her the bags. “You’re an incredibly beautiful girl,” Chris said, looking down into her eyes. Jamie blinked up at him. “I just want to protect you,” he whispered as he leaned down, kissing her on the lips._ _

__Jamie froze, her eyes going wide as she tried to figure out what to do. Her mind immediately turned to Bones, and she panicked. She caught a whiff of Chris’ scent, and it was like smelling the wind. She took a step backwards from him, breaking the kiss. “Uh,” she began. “I gotta go!”_ _

__She turned and bolted, running into her neighborhood and almost tripping over herself. He smelled like the wind, Jamie couldn’t get it out of her head. He smelled like the wind, and his kiss felt so familiar---_ _

__Jamie managed to pretend to be calm long enough to enter her home, walking upstairs to her room. She put her dress and shoes on her bed, sitting next to them with wide eyes._ _

__Jamie touched her lips, still in shock. Sam and ChibiJo entered her room laughing. They stopped when they saw her._ _

__“Whoa---” ChibiJo said. “What’d you do?”_ _

__“Do?” Jamie said, coming back down to Earth._ _

__“You have a really guilty look on your face,” Sam said. “Like one I’ve never seen.”_ _

__Jamie slid from her bed to the floor, leaning against it. ChibiJo climbed into her lap, Sam sitting next to her. “I didn’t do anything, but other people have, and I think it’s going to make Bones angry.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” Sam asked._ _

__ChibiJo looked up at her with wide eyes._ _

__Jamie cast her eyes down at her carpet. “Sailor Uranus and now Chris Chapel have kissed me.”_ _

__Sam blinked. “Did you kiss them back?”_ _

__Her head jerking up, Jamie gaped. “No! I didn’t really react at all either time. I kind of don’t know what to do, to be honest. I have to tell Bones, but I just don’t know what he’ll do.”_ _

__“I think if you just explain what you told us, he’ll be fine,” Sam said._ _

__Jo nodded her agreement. “Yeah!”_ _

__Jamie bent her face down, inhaling Jo’s hair. She always smelled like spun sugar. “Hey Jo...did your parents ever tell you about a Sailor Uranus?”_ _

__“Daddy mentioned there are other Soldiers who guard the Outer Solar System,” Jo explained. “But he never told me their names.”_ _

__Pike and Colt entered the room, Pike sitting next to Sam on the floor. Colt climbed onto Jo with loud purrs. “Sailor Uranus shouldn’t...be here,” Pike said._ _

__“At all?” Sam asked. He leaned back on his left hand, his right one scratching Pike’s ears._ _

__“Yes,” Pike answered. “The Outer Soldiers have a different mission. The Inner Soldiers --- Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury---their job is to act as the Princess’ Royal Guard. Sailor Pluto’s mission was to guard the Time Door from abuse. Sailors Uranus and Neptune are the first line of defense in the galaxy, their mission is to protect our solar system from outside threats.”_ _

__“That’s eight,” Jamie said. “Not including both of us Moons. Why is there a missing Sailor?”_ _

__“How’s that?” Pike asked._ _

__“Sailor Saturn,” Sam clarified for his sister. “Why is there no Sailor Saturn?”_ _

__Colt sat up. She exchanged a look with Pike._ _

__“Sailor Saturn can never awaken,” Pike said._ _

__“Why?” Jamie, Jo, and Sam all asked in unison._ _

__“Because if she does, that’s the End,” Pike explained. “She only has one purpose and one power. Destruction. She is the Soldier of Ruin.”_ _

__Sam frowned. Jo’s eyes were wide with fear. Jamie blinked, opening her mouth for a moment. She closed it, realizing she didn’t have an idea what to say. Then she tried again. “The Silence...could it cause her to awaken?”_ _

__“If we don’t stop it, yes,” Pike answered. “She will awaken and end the Solar System. She did last time when the Silver Millennium fell. Sailor Saturn ended creation as we knew it, and the Ginzuishou restarted it.”_ _

__Jamie’s eyes focused inward. That meant if she had to, she could restart Earth to fix things. It wasn’t hopeless or impossible. She’d win just like she had every other time. Her dream came back to her, the one with the new version of her uniform and the word _Crisis_._ _

__This was obviously the Crisis, Jamie realized. The Silence coming, Destruction waiting to come back to life. This was the Crisis, and she would face it head on._ _

__Her thoughts turned back to Sailor Uranus and that other Soldier, who had to have been Sailor Neptune. The kiss came to the forefront of her memory, her mind also going back to Chris. They smelled the same, she realized. They both smelled like---_ _

__Jamie jerked straighter, causing Jo and Colt to lose a bit of their balance. “Hey Pike?”_ _

__“Yes?” Sam was giving him chin scritches, and his eyes were closed, his low voice rumbling throughout her room._ _

__“Sailors can only be girls right?” Jamie asked._ _

__“Yes, otherwise Leonard would be one,” Pike replied._ _

__“What’s up?” Sam asked._ _

__Jamie sat lost in thought --- she didn’t see Sailor Uranus too clearly, it had been too dark. But she was the same height as Chris Chapel, and their voices sounded the same._ _

__It suddenly occurred to Jamie that Chris wasn’t short for Christopher, but Christine or Christina. “I think I know who Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are. In that...Chris Chapel and Sailor Uranus kiss the same and smell the same. Similar voices too. They’re also the same height.”_ _

__“That would make a lot of sense,” Sam said. “You meet them and suddenly two new soldiers.”_ _

__ChibiJo nodded. “Polly’s sister brought me home in the helicopter. She was with Chris when she told us to go away at Infinity Academy.”_ _

__“Carol Marcus, right?” Sam said. He looked thoughtful._ _

__“She must be the other Sailor,” Jamie said. “Sailor Neptune. Bones and I are going to her concert Monday night. Some other Infinity student is performing too, Mimi Hanyu.”_ _

__“Oh Hikaru loves her,” Sam said. “Her newest EP is all she listens to. Mary’s gotten into her too because of it. She’s good, but it’s not my thing.”_ _

__“Hm,” Jamie said. She pulled up a picture on her iPhone - she was a thin girl with wavy yellow hair in a bob and matching eyes in a black bathing suit covered in little stars. Her smile was coy, but her eyes were ice cold. “I think she might be an enemy.”_ _

__Jo looked at her. “I think so too. She has weird hair.”_ _

__Jamie gave Jo a pointed look._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Your hair is pink, Jo,” Jamie said._ _

__Huffing, Jo stuck out her tongue. “That’s different!”_ _

__Sam laughed, taking her from his sister. Colt came too, smiling with a soft, “Sam-sama.” Pike shifted over to Jamie, purring on her lap._ _

__“Everyone will be over tomorrow,” Jamie said. “I’ll bring this up then.”_ _

__ChibiJo, Sam, and Pike all nodded._ _

__It was decided._ _

___\------_ _ _

__Sam finished tying his tie, double-checking his hair in the mirror. He looked good, he felt, and then he went downstairs to help his mom finish the appetizers for the party._ _

__Jamie thundered down the stairs in her new dress and heels, and Sam took a second to admire how lovely she looked. She was growing up for sure, and he figured Leonard would appreciate her beauty. “Not bad, squirt,” he said to her._ _

__“You too, jerkface,” Jamie shot back._ _

__Jo came downstairs in a frilly navy dress, white tights, and shiny Mary Janes. She was allowed to have dinner, but she had to go up to bed as soon as they were done eating. Jo held Colt in her arms. “Can I help?”_ _

__“Put the cat down, you’ll get her hair all over you,” Winona said, only slightly demanding._ _

__Jo shrugged and Colt jumped down to the floor._ _

__“Much better,” Winona said with a smile. The doorbell rang and George answered it ---it was Mister McCoy and Leonard, and the former had a bottle of wine in his arms. “David, Leonard,” George said with a grin._ _

__“Hello again George,” David said. George took their coats, and they entered, directed by George into the parlor. Winona followed them in, placing a tray of canapes on the coffee table. She’d gone all out - rumaki, caviar on blinis with creme fraiche, shrimp cocktail, and a spinach cream dip since she knew T’Pock was a vegetarian. Jamie came into the room when she heard her boyfriend’s voice, leaning up (though not as much as normal thanks to the heels) for him to kiss her on the cheek._ _

__David and George discussed work, smiling at their children holding hands and talking about their days. Sam took a piece of rumaki, chewing it as he eavesdropped on the adults._ _

__“They do look good together,” George admitted in reference to Jamie and Leonard._ _

__“And they end up making a good looking girl,” David added, bending down to ruffle Jo’s hair._ _

__Jo grinned. “Papa David!” He grinned, picking her up and giving her a huge hug._ _

__“Be careful Jo,” Winona said. “Some of the adults coming don’t know.”_ _

__Jo clamped her lips together. “I can keep quiet.”_ _

__David set her back down on her feet, and Jo ran to the food. She took a shrimp, popping the whole thing into her mouth and chewing._ _

__The doorbell rang again, and Winona excused herself --- it was the Sulus, Hikaru leading her parents into the house in an orange dress covered in light yellow lemons. Her father introduced himself and her mother to Winona, and Mimi gave a little bow. George entered the hallway and showed them to the parlor. Hikaru grinned at the sight of Sam and Jo, giving a nod to Leonard and a cool expression to Jamie._ _

__Jamie frowned in response._ _

__The doorbell rang again and in came Mary and her older sister. Peggy was tall and a bit willowy with a pixie cut that had Mary’s same auburn. They both had the same eyes too, blue with brown, and Mary wore a smart cream dress that brought out her freckles. She joined Sam and Hikaru, pausing to give Jamie and Leonard and Jo hugs._ _

__The guests all arrived within the next few minutes, Amanda surprising Sam with her open warmth, and Nyota’s Grandmere was one of the most gentle people he’d ever met. The adults had glasses of champagne, the kids a fizzy pink punch that stained Jo’s mouth, and they sort of separated themselves according to age demographic._ _

__T’Pock didn’t have her glasses on and wore a navy blue shift. She stood arm-in-arm with Nyota, who wore her usual red. Pike and Colt stood in the middle of the kids circle, and their voices all dropped down so the adults wouldn’t hear them. “Any new developments?” Asked Nyota._ _

__“Yeah, two,” Jamie said. Jo nodded. “The first is I’m pretty sure I know who Sailor Uranus is. The second is I think this singer named Mimi Hanyu is up to no good.”_ _

__“Oh come on, she’s just a pop idol,” Hikaru protested with a sour expression._ _

__“Yeah but look at her eyes,” Sam said. “She has that same flat affect you told me Eudial did.”_ _

__Hikaru pulled up her phone lock screen, which was a pic of Hanyu. She gave it a long look, realization dawning on her. “Damn. You’re right. It’s the same dead eyes.”_ _

__“What about Sailor Uranus?” Nyota prodded._ _

__Jamie hesitated, giving Leonard a long glance. “Chris Chapel.”_ _

__“The...boy?” Mary asked. Her eyes blinked like an owl’s._ _

__“I don’t think he...she....they are,” Jamie said. “I think they just dress like a boy. But Uranus and Chapel have the same voice and height, though I didn’t see Uranus’ face clearly. I’m pretty sure they’re one in the same. Especially in light of some of the stuff Chapel’s said to me.”_ _

__“Then most likely,” T’Pock said. “We can assume that Carol Marcus is her partner.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Leonard said. “Carol Marcus is Sailor Neptune or Saturn since neither planet’s accounted for.”_ _

__“She’s not Saturn,” Pike said. “Or else we wouldn’t be here talking.”_ _

__“Neptune then,” Nyota said, though she looked like she wanted to inquire as to what Pike meant._ _

__“We need to go to that concert,” Hikaru announced. “We need to infiltrate it somehow, see what Hanyu’s deal is.”_ _

__Leonard pulled two slips of paper out of his pocket. “Well, Jamie and I can go.”_ _

__“But what if you need back up?” Mary asked, concern evident in her voice._ _

__Jamie handed her the disguise pen. “Each of you use this, turn into Infinity Academy students and sneak in. We’ll rendez-vous inside and sit together. Then if something goes sideways, we’ll put a stop to things.”_ _

__It was a solid plan. Not for the first time Sam wished he had some kind of ability like them to help. The stuff in Crystal SF had initially been quite scary to him, but the exhilaration ultimately won once he had time to process everything. He wanted to be a part of things again._ _

__“Can I come?” He finally said, his voice a bit unsure._ _

__Everyone looked at him._ _

__“I don’t see why not,” Hikaru said._ _

__Jamie shook her head. “No, I think it might be too dangerous.”_ _

__“I’m not worried about the danger,” Sam said. “I can help. Even if I’m just crowd control.”_ _

__Jamie didn’t argue, just gave him a slightly sad look. “Okay.” Hikaru stared at her in shock. Sam reached out and hugged her, Jamie holding on for dear life. “Don’t be a hero, Sam. Be safe.”_ _

__“I could say the same to you,” he replied with a snort._ _

__They let go, Jamie ruffling his hair. He tugged on her pigtail._ _

__Winona called everyone to dinner, and the kids sat at one end with the adults at another. The food was passed around the cherry oak table, Jo beaming because it was her first meal in the formal dining room. Winona had out done herself._ _

__T’Pock swallowed a mouthful of garlic mashed potatoes. “If Jamie’s suspicions are correct, we need to confront Marcus and Chapel to find out what exactly their purpose is.”_ _

__“Carol’s performing tomorrow,” Hikaru said as she took a sip of iced tea. “Bet Chris won’t be too far from her.”_ _

__“You think?” Leonard asked._ _

__“I bet, if they are the new Soldiers,” Nyota said. “Then they’re working together since they always appear together. And I bet Chris was that all-white ‘Tuxedo Mask.’”_ _

__“True, I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Leonard admitted. “And they’re enrolled there. It’d make sense.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Jo said. She tugged on Jamie’s hand. Jamie looked down at her. “Can I have more potatoes?”_ _

__“Sure, ChibiJo,” Jamie said. She dished two big spoonfuls onto her plate._ _

__Jo dug in, her mouth getting a bit messy in the process._ _

__Hikaru placed a hand on Sam’s thigh under the table, her other one on Mary’s. She kept looking at Jamie with a lot of consideration, like she wasn’t sure what to make of her. Sam let it be, talking with his eyes over her head to Mary who decided the same._ _

__Maybe she was finally coming around._ _

__After dessert, which Winona had made a giant chocolate trifle, Jo was escorted up to bed by the teens. The adults moved back to the parlor for coffee, and the kids convened in Jamie’s room until one by one the parents took their kids home._ _

__Leonard and David were last, Leonard kissing Jamie goodbye and David driving them home. The Kirks minus Jo all collapsed in the living room. Jamie undid the straps on her shoes, Sam took off his tie, George removed his blazer, and Winona just rested her head in her hands._ _

__“Your friends have good families,” George said to break the silence. “All of their parents are good people. Though I’m worried about Mary’s sister. It sounds like she has to work very hard to keep them afloat.”_ _

__“Two jobs and part time college, I can’t even imagine,” Winona added._ _

__“They get by,” Sam said. “Peg was happy she managed to get tonight off both jobs.”_ _

__Winona and George nodded. Jamie took down her hair, hand-combing out the knots. “I’m ready to sleep forever.”_ _

__“Not until you help clean up,” George admonished._ _

__“Man,” Jamie sighed._ _

__“Two-Time World Savior or not,” George continued. “Help your mother. She worked hard.”_ _

__“It’s about to be three,” Jamie added with puffy cheeks and lowered brows._ _

__“I don’t care if it’s five,” George said. “You don’t get a pass on chores.”_ _

__Sam stood, having taken off his loafers. “C’mon Princess Serenity, let’s get it over with so we can go to sleep.”_ _

__Jamie carried her shoes in one hand, detouring upstairs. “I don’t want to stain my dress.”_ _

__Sam sighed, rolled his eyes, and then went into the kitchen. Colt and Pike were eating out of their dishes, Winona having given them a tin of sardines. Sam grabbed the plates from the dining room table, Jamie falling down the last half of the stairs like normal to clear the food._ _

__As Jamie tupperwared and saran-wrapped, Sam washed and dried and racked. Winona and George talked softly in the living room, and Sam snorted when he caught Jamie sneaking food as she put it away. “How do you not weigh thousands of pounds?”_ _

__“Fighting evil by moonlight burns a lot of calories,” Jamie said with a mouthful of broccoli rabbe. “Plus I’m training for the track team, remember?”_ _

__Sam grabbed a thick slice of the roast Winona made. He chewed on it a bit at a time. “Yeah well. I do have my batting clinics.”_ _

__Jamie ate off the mashed potato serving spoon. Sam finished the dishes, and Jamie put the food away. Together they put all the plates and silver back up in the cabinet in the dining room. They bid goodnight to their parents and went to the second floor. Sam went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Jamie stood next to him, using an actual brush on her hair this time._ _

__“You agreed awful fast about me going on the mission tomorrow,” he said. It’d been bothering him since it happened._ _

__Jamie shrugged. She grabbed her toothbrush, covering the bristles in Crest and going to town. She held up one finger, and Sam waited until she spit in the sink. “We might be able to use you, like you said for crowd control. And...it’s not worth arguing about. It terrifies me when you come along, for the record. Though I mean...for a while Bones didn’t have offensive powers either. So it shouldn’t. But it does, Sam.”_ _

__He put an arm around her shoulders. Jamie sighed. “If I can’t help, I’ll go crazy.”_ _

__“I know,” she said. She gave him a big hug. “I know.”_ _

__They exited the bathroom, Sam turning off the light, and went to their rooms. Sam changed into his pajamas and tucked himself in. He took a deep breath, nerves hitting him about the next day._ _

__Sleep wasn’t very restful that night._ _

___\-----_ _ _

__They all met outside of the Infinity Memorial Hall an hour before the show was scheduled to begin. School that day had been tense, the Sailors not super chatty like normal. Gaila had called them all grim and left them for Gary, which Hikaru couldn’t blame her for._ _

__Well, maybe a little. Gary was gross._ _

__Opening her compact, she once again changed into an Infinity Academy student. This time she was a boy, her hair having been glamoured short by the magic. The others took turns using the disguise pen---Mary also ended up as a boy, Nyota and T’Pock as girls. Sam stayed a boy too._ _

__“I feel like a forty year old golfer in this get up,” Sam remarked. “These pants are tacky as hell.”_ _

__Mary laughed, as did Nyota._ _

__T’Pock pushed up her glasses. The pen had changed her hair color into a chocolate brown with the length now going to her shoulders. “We should find seats.”_ _

__Jamie nodded, still in her Starfleet Middle uniform. Leonard also wore his Starfleet uniform, and he took her hand. The two of them walked in ten people ahead of the others, the second group splitting further to not arouse suspicion. Nyota and T’Pock went in the second line three groups ahead of Hikaru, Sam, and Mary._ _

__“Even though the uniform’s ugly, I gotta say you two make cute boys,” Sam whispered._ _

__“We do what we can,” Mary whispered back with a wink. When they reached the turnstile, they were waved in by the usher. They entered the auditorium, which was already starting to get full._ _

__Jamie and Leonard had taken seats in an empty row in the middle. Nyota and T’Pock entered their row, asking them if the seats were available. They answered for them to sit down, and they did._ _

__Hikaru tapped Jamie on the shoulder. “Sorry can we sit here?”_ _

__“Go right ahead!” Jamie answered with a bright smile._ _

__They all sat, pretending to read the programs. Carol was going first, followed by a duet with Hanyu. Then Hanyu by herself._ _

__Hikaru was really hoping Hanyu wasn’t evil. She liked her music a lot, it’d be a bummer._ _

__After a while, the lights dimmed. The room went silent. A single spotlight lit up the stage, and there stood Carol in a shimmering aqua gown, holding her violin. Everyone applauded. Carol bowed, lifted her instrument to her chin, and began to play._ _

__Within seconds, Hikaru was spellbound. The music was like being on the bottom of the ocean, it was soothing, warm, and full of light. As the piece progressed, it became more urgent, like waves bearing down during a storm. The music calmed, ending on one solemn note._ _

__The crowd gave her a standing ovation, Jamie being the first of their group on her feet._ _

__Carol played four more pieces, all of them reminding Hikaru of the sea. Some were gentle and calm, like a bright day at the beach during low tide. One was so frantic it was like a hurricane beating down on a seaside town. She received a standing ovation every time, and when she had finished her solo portion of the evening, thunderous applause greeted her._ _

__Hanyu came out holding a microphone. She wore a ruffled black skirt with a black cropped halter top and yellow tights the same almost orange as her hair and eyes. Ribbons with small black stars covered her arms and torso. “Isn’t she wonderful?” Hanyu said._ _

__Carol bowed._ _

__“Carol Marcus, like myself, is the pride and joy of this school,” Hanyu continued. “Why, I can’t think of anything I wouldn’t do for Infinity Academy. I’d even offer up my body.”_ _

__Sam’s eyebrows flattened. “Interesting choice of words,” T’Pock said._ _

__“Don’t you love this school so much you’d do the same?” Hanyu said. Carol Marcus gave her a strange look. She took a step back from the Pop Idol, turning to give someone a look backstage._ _

__Music began, and Hanyu started swaying to it. “Yes, listen to my song. Then offer up your bodies to be new Hostes and Vessels!”_ _

__Hostes? Vessels? Those were the words Eudial used._ _

__Hanyu began singing, and it was like sleeping gas got pumped through the auditorium. People began passing out right and left, the Sailors all struggling to stay afloat. Carol started to crumple too, but Hikaru shook herself out of it._ _

__And she was a bit pissed off, all considered. Now she couldn’t even listen to a good singer without her responsibility as Royal Guard getting involved. Hikaru grabbed her pen, transforming into Sailor Venus in the middle of the crowd. “Venus Love Me Chain!”_ _

__She lashed the mic out of Hanyu’s hand, then lashed her across the face. This snapped the others out of it, and they all transformed as well. Mimi glared at Hikaru, holding her cheek. “You damaged my good looks. Mimete of the Witches 5 will send you to your death for this.”_ _

__“Nah,” said Sailor Moon._ _

__Mimete raised her hand, a long rod like Eudial’s appearing in it. “Charm Buster!” She shouted as black stars attacked the Sailors._ _

__It wasn’t actually that damaging an attack, though. And before she could try again, a pink flash landed on stage. It was ChibiMoon. “Not today you old hag!” ChibiMoon shouted. “Pink Sugar Heart Attack!”_ _

__A giant beam of pink light came out of ChibiMoon’s wand, hitting Mimete in the face and knocking her down. She opened a communicator. “Kaorinite! I need Daimon assistance!”_ _

___You do realize this is utterly disgraceful?_ came a cold adult woman’s voice. _Fine. You’re getting a defective one, and you’ll like it.__ _

__One of those gross horrid creatures appeared on stage, and it gunned right for ChibiMoon._ _

__“Deep Submerge!” Called a familiar voice._ _

__A giant glowing wave flooded the...Daimon, Venus guessed. It was halfway destroyed, shaking its head._ _

__“World Shaking!” Said a second voice that was also familiar. A giant yellow orb like a planet demolished what remained of the Daimon._ _

__The Sailors and Mimete all turned and stared. Standing back to back were two soldiers---a white blonde girl with a bob and different colored eyes in teal and navy. A taller close cropped darker blonde in navy with a yellow bow._ _

__“Protector of the Planet of Oceans, Neptune, Guardian of the Deep Sea, Sailor Neptune!” Called the one in teal with a British accent.  
“Protector of the Planet of Wind, Uranus, Guardian of the Heavens, Sailor Uranus!” Said the one with the yellow bow. _ _

__There was no longer any doubt---they were Chris Chapel and Carol Marcus._ _

__Mimete seethed. “You won’t win! Charm----”_ _

__Sailor Moon raised her scepter. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!”_ _

__In a hail of pink light, Mimete was immolated like Eudial. There was nothing left of her but ash._ _

__Neptune held in her hand a golden mirror. ChibiMoon did a double take. “That mirror---that’s a Talisman!”_ _

__Tuxedo Mask startled. “Wait what? You have one of the Talismans?”_ _

__“We’re not going to answer---” Uranus began._ _

__Neptune interrupted her. “Yes. This is a Talisman. Uranus has one as well. We have been searching for the third one to no avail. Hello again, Jamie Joanna Small Lady Serenity.”_ _

__“Neptune---” Uranus began._ _

__“No,” Neptune said, her voice firm. “Enough is enough. They deserve to know.”_ _

__“Have you been sending me those dreams then?” Tuxedo Mask accused. “Find the Talismans, stop the silence or else Destruction will awaken?”_ _

__“You have been having them as well then,” Neptune nodded. “No, that isn’t our doing. The Silence is coming, and we must prepare.”_ _

__“How?” Asked Mars. “You obviously know more than we do. We can work together and stop this before it starts!”_ _

__“No one ever said anything about working together,” Uranus answered before Neptune could. Neptune gave her a frustrated look. “We’re not your allies.”_ _

__Venus stepped forward. “But---”_ _

__“World Shaking!” Cried Uranus. The ball of light hit their entire group before any of them could dodge it, knocking them off their feet. Venus shook off the stun first, getting up onto one knee just in time to see Uranus grab Neptune’s hand and vanish with her._ _

__Sailor Moon stood next to Venus. “I just don’t understand.”_ _

__“I don’t either,” Venus admitted._ _

__Sam joined them on the stage, helping ChibiMoon up and checking on Jupiter. “They’re kind of being dicks, honestly.”_ _

__“One is,” Jupiter clarified. “Neptune seems not terrible.”_ _

__“I wonder what that’s about,” Tuxedo Mask said. “It’d make more sense for us to team up.”_ _

__Sailor Moon used her magic to put her rod away. She turned to the others. “I think I might be able to find out more, if I talk to her as Chris Chapel.”_ _

__“You sure?” Tuxedo Mask asked. “She gave us the cold shoulder last weekend.”_ _

__Sailor Moon nodded. “Call it a hunch, but I think if I’m alone I can get through.”_ _

__Now Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes. “And why would that be?”_ _

__Sailor Moon cleared her throat. “Just...trust me.”_ _

__Venus tilted her head to one side. It wasn’t like her to be so close lipped. Sam gave her a pointed look, as did ChibiMoon. Both of them looked like they wanted to speak up, and Venus decided she’d ask Sam when they had the opportunity._ _

__Tuxedo Mask also looked like he wanted to protest. His jaw clenched, then he said, “Fine.”_ _

__Sailor Moon’s face fell. “Bones, it’s---it’s nothing. You have no reason to be upset. I don’t love her.”_ _

__“But does she love you?” He asked._ _

__She swallowed. “I don’t know. Maybe. But it’s all one sided, both times she kissed me I didn’t kiss her back!”_ _

__Venus clapped her hand over her mouth, the reason for Sam and ChibiMoon’s caginess making itself known. As much as Jamie frustrated her, she’d never cheat. Surely he had to know that._ _

__Tuxedo Mask’s eyes were huge behind his mask, then they narrowed again. “It would have maybe been nice of you to tell me that someone else is kissing you behind my back.”_ _

__“She was afraid you’d be like you’re being,” Sam said._ _

__Everyone stared at him, especially Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon didn’t though, her eyes stayed on her Prince. “So you can tell your brother but your boyfriend, well who gives a shit, am I right?”_ _

__“I didn’t know how to!” Sailor Moon shouted. “I knew you’d get mad, even though I’ve done absolutely nothing! I didn’t even close my eyes either time! I straight up ran the second time! _I’m not interested in her. But she is me._ ”_ _

__There was a lot of pain in her voice, and Venus saw the frantic fear in her eyes. A week ago Venus would have been shouting along with him, because she didn’t sacrifice her life in the Silver Millennium for the Princess to dump Endymion before they could even become adults. Hell, she still kind of wanted to._ _

__But Sailor Moon looked devastated and desperate, like she was this close to begging him to stay. “Please Bones,” she said, her voice choked up. “Please. I’ve already promised you I’d never stray. Please believe me.”_ _

__He didn’t speak again, he just turned and left._ _

__Sailor Moon’s eyes filled with tears. “Wait no! Bones!” She bolted after him. He slammed the stage door open, and she managed to catch up to him. They disappeared from sight, the door slamming again behind them._ _

__Everyone else watched them go, ChibiMoon with a very worried expression. “Um,” she began. “Does this mean I might not be born?”_ _

__Venus knelt down to her. “They’ll work it out, Sweet Pea.”_ _

__ChibiMoon didn’t look terribly convinced. Neither did the others._ _

__But the one thing Venus had faith in was her Princess’ love for her Prince. They would fix it and make it right._ _

__They had to._ _


	28. Polina Adreyevna Chekova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out some stuff about Polly, and Carol makes it clear what side of that she's on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA the Hikaru has Your Back chapter.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, it was kind of hard to write. I realized I'm actually behind where I should be in regards to where the manga was at this point, so next chapter we're going to be combining Tellu and Cyprine/Ptiol. I felt like I did too much in this one to combine Viluy and Tellu.
> 
> I feel like at this rate Jamie should just move in with Bones and his dad, but you know I think maybe Winona might drop dead of shock.
> 
> There's some interactions between T'Pock and two other people I kind of pulled from STID. But it'll make sense when you see them.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!

The school day ended, and Hikaru’s volleyball practice was canceled. She held her briefcase, strolling out of the school. Up ahead she saw two blonde pigtails attached to buns, and she hesitated for a second. Then in Japanese she called, “Jamie, wait up.”

Jamie froze, turning to her. The look on her face was full of trepidation, which offended Hikaru at first.

Then she remembered how she’d treated her lately.

“Thanks for waiting,” Hikaru continued in Japanese. “Are you busy today?”

Jamie switched the conversation to English. “I’m going to try to talk to Bones.”

Oh damn. 

“Given that you said ‘try’, I’m going to assume that means he currently isn’t,” Hikaru said.

Jamie’s face didn’t change except her eyes. They were so full of pain. “He won’t answer my texts or pick up the phone when I call.”

Shaking her head, Hikaru linked arms with her. “Come with me.”

Jamie did, eyeing her with suspicion. They made it a few blocks from their school before she couldn’t hold it in. “Personality transplant, pod person, or…?”

Hikaru winced. “I deserve that.”

Jamie stopped them without caring they were in the middle of a busy sidewalk. People kept glaring as they circumvented them. “You do deserve it which is why I’m just...incredibly confused. I’d expect this from Nyota or Scotty. I might even see T’Pock doing this. But you---”

They were in front of a cafe, so Hikaru pulled her through the door. She went up to the register and ordered a matcha latte for herself. She gave Jamie a pointed look.

“Oh, um---” Jamie glanced at the menu. “Just the same as her and some strawberry cake.”

Hikaru paid for both of them with some mild squawking from Jamie, then they sat at a table in the front window. They were given two forks for the cake, but Hikaru wasn’t much of a sweets person. Besides, she knew her girlfriend could do better.

“It has come to my attention,” Hikaru began with a sip of matcha. “That I have been both unfair and unreasonable.”

“Sam nagged you too many times, and you gave in,” Jamie said after swallowing some cake.

“No actually,” Hikaru said. “I figured it out for myself.”

Jamie eyed her with suspicion. 

“Mary and Sam have explained sibling relationships to me a few times, and I admit I still kind of don’t get it,” she continued. “But I mean...you love him. You want what’s best for him. That counts.”

Jamie nodded but she didn’t relax.

“And...Leonard is being unfair,” Hikaru said. “I think he’s ashamed of his reaction and hiding from you. At least I hope so. Otherwise Prince Endymion got reincarnated as an unreasonable dick.”

“He’s not either,” Jamie said. She poked the cake with her fork. “I should have told him right away. Fear’s not a good excuse.”

“I won’t argue that, because it’s true,” Hikaru said with honesty. “But he loves you. And you mentioned telling him previously you’re loyal. He shouldn’t have stormed out..he should have been willing to hear you.”

Jamie continued to poke the cake. She sighed. In a small voice, she said, “What if he doesn’t love me anymore?”

“He wouldn’t be mad if he didn’t---he’d not care at all,” Hikaru explained. “Besides, ChibiJo still exists.”

“It’s true, the Demon Child didn’t fade away,” Jamie said in response.

“Basically I think you should keep trying,” Hikaru said. “I am the soldier of love, you know. I give good advice.”

Jamie pulled out her iPhone. She typed on it and then held it to Hikaru’s face. There was a long stream of one-sided texts from her, but Hikaru looked at the words in the input bar. _I’m here when you’re ready,_ is all that was there. 

“Do it,” Hikaru said with a smile.

Jamie hit send then put her phone facedown on the table. She went back to the cake.

Hikaru tried to figure out what to talk about. “Uh,” she began, feeling a bit pathetic. “Volleyball’s going well.”

“Yeah?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah, though I mean some of the seniors were mad when I got put in as starting striker last week,” Hikaru explained. “Then they watched me play. All was forgiven.”

“You’re that good?” Jamie looked interested, her eyes lighting up for the first time since Hikaru met up with her.

“Yeah,” Hikaru said. “I think about it sometimes, doing the Olympics with it. But I like fencing just a tiny bit better. It’s harder and more elegant.”

“You’re awesome with a sword,” Jamie said.

Hikaru grinned. “Thanks. You’re going to do track, right?”

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded. “Been running three miles most nights after dinner. Also I get bored sometimes and do Moon Tiara Boomerang at cans on our back fence. Though Dad asked me to stop doing that in case I miss. The fence will come out of my allowance if I blow it up, he says. Plus you know...Mom pointed out the secret identity thing.”

“We should probably be better about sticking to that,” Hikaru said with a grimace. “We keep transforming in front of the public. And some specific people I’m not sure we should trust.”

“Carol and Chris?” Jamie said.

“Not who I meant, but yeah them too,” Hikaru said. “What do we really know about Jo’s friend Polly though? Her dad is in charge of that school where monsters keep appearing. One specifically came from his labs. There’s something not right about her.”

“Carol’s his kid too,” Jamie said. “So maybe they’re both suspicious, even though she’s Sailor Neptune.”

“I think we need to put all three of them on the blacklist,” Hikaru said. “Especially after the way Chris attacked us. We can’t risk putting our faith in any of these people.”

Jamie uttered an agreement before growing sad. “It’s gonna break Jo’s chibi pink heart.”

Hikaru nodded with a large frown. “I know. We have to figure out a way to let her down easy.”

“She loves Sam best, maybe if I do his chores and you...ahem, we can convince him,” Jamie said.

Hikaru snorted. “The Soldier in me says that might work, but as his girlfriend I admit I find it kind of distasteful. Besides, I’d have to get Mary to agree. We all tend to...together.”

“Crap,” Jamie said. “Mary doesn’t have an underhanded bone in her body. There’s zero way.”

“Bless her, the wee bairn,” Hikaru snorted. “But...if I get her to make dinner, we can butter him up that way.”

“His favorite food is our grandma’s oyster dressing,” Jamie offered. “He only gets it once a year. Tastes better on day two, so have her make it the night before. I can get her the recipe.”

“Sweet.” Hikaru finally took a bite of the cake, and yeah, Mary outclassed this cafe’s bakery. Jamie leaned on her hand, people watching when she straightened, her eyes turning blank.

Hikaru turned where she was looking, and there was Leonard.

And Carol Marcus.

Their heads were close together, her hand was on his chest, and they were talking quietly among themselves. They didn’t seem to notice the rest of the world existed.

Hikaru cracked her knuckles. “That pig.”

The emptiness fled Jamie’s expression, and when she turned to Hikaru, her eyes were bright with tears. She hastily gathered up her things. “I have to go,” she stammered. “Thanks for the….thanks.” Jamie bolted out the cafe and didn’t look back. She ran past the window on their side of the street, not looking at her boyfriend and Carol canoodling.

Though maybe it was ex-boyfriend.

Hikaru cracked her knuckles a second time, having half a mind to go rip into them, but they parted, Carol touching Leonard’s hand and walking one way, him going the opposite.

Shaking her head a bunch of times, Hikaru finished her latte. She left the coffee shop, fuming her whole way home. Once she arrived, she opened her phone. _Dude why is your gender nothing but a bunch of dicks?_

Sam replied _Well it’s mostly society’s fault, social conditioning et cetera. What prompted this?_

 _Leonard is either cheating or passive-aggressive,_ Hikaru typed. _I’m not sure which is preferable._

Her phone rang. She answered, greeted by Sam shouting the word _WHAT._

“I just saw him with Carol Marcus, and they were too friendly to be professional,” Hikaru explained. “And I was with your sister, and with all my heart I wish I could say she missed it.”

 _Aw shit,_ Sam sighed. _She’s been so sad this week. Jo and I keep doing stuff to alleviate it, but it doesn’t work. She’s heart broken. And now I have to punch him out._

“Get in line,” Hikaru answered. Her mom came into her room. “Gotta go Sam. We’ll plot more later.”She hung up, looking at her mom. 

“You’re home late,” Mimi chided.

“I had tea with Jamie,” Hikaru said. “She needed a friend.”

Mimi nodded, sitting on the bed next to her. “Will she be alright?”

“Yeah one day she will,” Hikaru said.

Mimi brushed back a strand of Hikaru’s hair. “I’m glad you can be there for her.”

Number One jumped onto the bed, getting on Hikaru’s lap. She gave her a look saying she heard her conversation with Sam. There was a lot of disapproval on her face. Curling up into a ball, Number One closed her eyes with a frustrated mewl.

Hikaru pet her. “Me too.”

_\-----_

T’Pock realized she may have made a misstep when she entered Infinity Academy.

It was unlike her to have done the following:

-Apply for the Infinity Academy Afterschool Program  
-Get into the Program  
-Not tell even Nyota she was going  
-And show up completely by herself.

And yet, there she was.

Admittedly, part of this was personal for her. The only student in the entirety of California higher ranked than her was Yui Bido, who attended Infinity Academy. It was petty and illogical, but T’Pock wanted to meet the competition.

More importantly, though...the situation with the impending Silence was getting dire. She needed to gain further information. And the best way was going undercover. After getting her guest badge, a beautiful girl with shoulder length white hair greeted her in an Infinity uniform. “Excuse me, are you T’Pock S’chn T’gai?”

“I am, yes,” T’Pock said.

The girl extended her hand. “Yui Bido. At last we meet. I’m a fan.”

They shook hands, T’Pock almost jerking hers away because it was so cold. She looked into her eyes---they were dead like Eudial and Mimete’s.

Fascinating.

“I’m to give you the nickel tour,” Bido said as she gestured for T’Pock to follow. “We’ll start in the eighth grade research labs. There’s a special project I’ve completed I think you’ll find rather...riveting.”

T’Pock said nothing, just arched her brow. They took an elevator to the research facility on the thirteenth floor. Bido showed T’Pock into a dark room with something glowing on a table.   
“Come. See what I built.”

It was a vial, and within it was...a galaxy. T’Pock’s eyes widened, her hand touching the glass. It was a miniature galaxy contained within the flask, and she gave Bido a questioning look.

“It’s the Tau Star System,” Bido explained with pride. It was the first real emotion she’d shown. “It’s much like our own star system the Milky Way, except it’s home to Master Pharaoh 90.”

Pharaoh 90, T’Pock noted. She’d run it through the computers in the Command Center later. 

The door locked behind them, and T’Pock turned towards it with a worried expression. Bido smirked, her eyes glowing a solid light blue.

“You Sailor Soldiers aren’t as good at hiding your identities as you pretend you are,” she said. Her outfit shimmered---away went the brown and green plaid, leaving behind a black leotard with light blue mosaic tiles on her bust, pale blue tights, white boots, and more of the mosaic tiles on her head. Her mouth formed a wide grin. “Sailor Mercury.”

T’Pock grabbed her transformation pen. 

“It was clear before they began that Eudial and Mimete would fail,” Bido continued. “Their levels weren’t nearly high enough. But I, Viluy of the Witches 5, am level 202. I’m sure Kaorinite will make me a full Magus once I destroy you. A Sailor Soldier’s Hoste will be a welcome gift for Master Pharaoh 90.”

Viluy’s arms rose, but before she could attack, T’Pock picked up a chair and threw it at her face. She struck her, and T’Pock ran for the door, kicking it down and bolting.

T’Pock ran to the windows lining the hallway and without even pausing she dove through one, shattering it, and dropping towards Infinity Academy’s Olympic swimming pool. Halfway down she transformed, got into a swan dive, and landed in the water. She broke the surface, looking up at the building. Then she ran into the facilities, this time downstairs to the guarded labs. 

Using her powers, she froze the security cameras, then the door handle. She opened it, peering in the room. It was filled with those black red-eyed creatures in cages. Sailor Mercury pulled up her visor and computer, pausing to analyze them. 

She didn’t have much time.

They were definitely not of Earth---they were some kind of soulless monster from the Tau Star System. Mercury willed her computer to move faster.

“They’re Daimon,” said a voice from behind her. She whipped around, prepping Mercury Aqua Mirage behind her back. It was Chris Chapel. Mercury lowered her guard. “You people have more courage than sense,” Chapel said with a grimace. “Go home before you end up dead.”

“We must find out the truth,” Mercury told her. “This was the only logical way to get information.”

“We told you, this is our concern,” Chapel continued. The Daimon began to struggle against the bars of their cages. Some of them toppled over, others managed to bust out. Mercury tensed, Chapel grabbed her wrist. “Move. _Move!_ ”

They ran together towards an emergency exit, but Viluy appeared before them. “Not so fast! Mosaic Buster!”

Viluy’s arm gestured at T’Pock with miniature glittering lights hitting her. 

It started like a paper cut, then dozens of cuts at once inside her body. It felt like she was being flayed from the inside out by grains of sand. Mercury dropped to her knees. “What…?”

Viluy smirked. “My nanomachines are ripping you to pieces, Sailor Mercury. Soon I’ll have your Hoste for Magus Kaorinite. Such a prize you are.”

“Kaorinite?” Chapel said. She pulled out a yellow and blue wand. “Uranus Planet Power, Make up!” She became Sailor Uranus in a flurry of blue and yellow light. Uranus held out her hand, and in it a white beam formed. “My Talisman has something to say about your nanomachines, witch!”

The light formed a long, elegant silver sword. There was blue filigree on the hilt, and the blade was thinner than Sailor Venus’ Holy Sword. 

Uranus raised it above her head. “Space Sword Blaster!”

The sword cut Viluy and all of the Daimon down like ribbons. The pain stopped, and Sailor Mercury stood. Uranus magicked away her sword. “The second Talisman…”

Uranus shrugged. “Again, you people have more bravery than brains. Stay away from this school.”

“Perhaps you should do the same,” Mercury shot back. “It is obviously unsafe for all Sailor Soldiers. Indeed the entirety of the student body is in peril. Perhaps you and Sailor Neptune should spend much of your time elsewhere.”

Uranus narrowed her eyes before regaining her composure. “You might honestly have a point. Especially with some information I just got.”

“Indeed,” Mercury replied, not asking what information that was.

Uranus transformed back into Chris Chapel, Mercury once more becoming T’Pock. Chapel extended a hand, and T’Pock shook it. Then Chapel turned, and while whistling, exited the facilities.

T’Pock shook her head several times. She left the school, heading to the Crown Game Center. Number One wasn’t in the Command Center, but Pike was. He looked up, surprised to see her. “T’Pock, what can I do for you?”

She turned back into Sailor Mercury, pulling up her computer. She linked it to the Command Center’s main terminal. The information she gathered filled the screens above them. Pike’s eyebrows furrowed, his mouth forming a deep frown.

“Do I even want to know what you did to get this?” he asked after a few minutes of study and scrolling.

T’Pock shrugged, looking away.

Pike sighed. “And I thought Jamie was reckless.”

It was illogical to argue. He was right---she had almost gotten killed.

“So Daimon, Tau Star System, Pharaoh 90….Death Busters....” he read.

“A person named Kaorinite is their ringleader,” T’Pock added. “Chris Chapel seemed to recognize the name. The people we have been fighting are the Witches 5.”

“Three down,” Pike said as he enlarged an image. “I’m gonna have to stay here tonight and go over this data, see what I can really glean from it.” He turned to her with his lime green eyes glinting in disapproval. “Do not _ever_ do this again.”

“But---” T’Pock began, then stopped. He was right, any and all protests were illogical. “I apologize. It was dangerous and ill-planned.”

“Not even half of it,” Pike continued, and T’Pock wondered if this was what it was like to have a drill sergeant. “If I could, I’d suspend you from being a Sailor Soldier. We work as a team for a reason, T’Pock, and it’s so you can have each other’s backs. Not for you all to decide to play cowboy. Are we clear?”

T’Pock blushed. She maintained their eye contact as she said, “Understood and acknowledged.” She turned, proverbial tail between her legs as she walked up the stairs.

“T’Pock?” She paused mid-step. This time Pike’s expression was full of kindness. “Good work today. We needed a break like this. You scared the hell out of me, but I’m proud of you.”

The shame fled T’Pock’s heart to be swiftly replaced by the light of their mentor’s approval. “Thank you,” she whispered. She ran up the stairs, out of the arcade, and back to her home. It was a bit on the late side, and her Mother had left a covered plate on the dining table with a note. 

The note said Amanda would be setting up a gallery show downtown and for T’Pock to not wait up for her. T’Pock ate her dinner, cauliflower tacos with lime slaw, and then she went into her room. It was a Friday evening, and she contemplated calling her girlfriend. She needed to call all of them, actually, and tell them what happened.

The day’s struggles began to win, and she sighed, dragging herself to her room. Kicking off her brown loafers, T’Pock pulled off the gray sweater she wore over her uniform blouse. She collapsed on her soft bed with another sigh.

It could wait, she decided as her eyes closed. She set back the Death Busters today a not insignificant amount.

It all could wait.

_\-----_

Leonard checked the time on his communicator watch as he walked up his street, briefcase slung over one shoulder. It was a bye week for his soccer team, and he had nowhere to go but home. Dad was teaching a late seminar at Berkeley, so he wouldn’t be home until probably eleven depending on if he drove or took public transit. 

He contemplated what to make for dinner when he saw someone sitting on his front stoop. Curious, he kept walking towards her when he realized it was Jamie. His heart leapt into his throat.

She stared ahead at the street, not paying anything any mind. It looked like she either was or had been crying, and his heart dropped from his throat to his stomach. He stopped a few feet from her on his front walk. “What are you doing?”

Jamie blinked, wiped her eyes, and swallowed. She stood, brushing off her knees. Wringing her hands, she faced him. There were still tears in her eyes. “I’m here to...let you go,” she said.

Leonard’s eyes widened. He’d been enough of an asshole, though, that he didn’t protest.

“I saw you with her,” Jamie continued. “I know you like her. And I know that you don’t want me anymore.” A tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it awayf. “So. I’ll let you go.”

What was she talking about? Who? “Jamie, I----”

“No Bon...Leonard,” she said. He hated how his name sounded coming from her. It was plain wrong. “This is what you want. All I want is to make you happy. So I’m giving you what you need, since I used to be that, and now I’m...not.”

Jamie turned to leave, but Leonard reached out and grabbed her wrist. She didn’t try to pull free, instead choking back a sob. He pulled her into his arms, and that time she let the sob escape into the air.

“I haven’t been talking to you because I’m stupid,” Leonard said with blatant self-loathing. “I’m incredibly angry at myself that I didn’t hear you out or give you the benefit of the doubt. I never in a million years meant to make you think I stopped loving you. I haven’t. I never will.”

Her posture relaxed. He could still hear her crying.

“And as for me wanting someone else, I honestly have no idea who you mean,” he continued.

“Carol,” Jamie answered. “I saw you with her a little while ago.”

Leonard looked up at the sky and groaned. Oh, _that_. “I don’t want Carol.”

“Bullshit,” Jamie spat, and Leonard was relieved her fire had returned. She spun in his arms. “I saw you together! I saw her keep touching you!”

“Yeah, you saw _her_ touch _me_ ,” Leonard explained. “I didn’t return the favor. And I wasn’t hitting on her. We were talking about _you_. I was whispering so people passing by wouldn’t eavesdrop. She told me she’d talk to Chris more, try to get her to come around on working with us. And she apologized to me for Chris...being too bold.”

Jamie searched his eyes. Bit by bit, her expression warmed. Her eyes softened and a small smile formed on her lips. She reached up and brushed his hair off his face. “Really?” she asked, her voice wavering.

“You can see my memories if you need the proof,” Leonard offered.

“No, that’s not necessary,” Jamie said. She buried her face in his neck. “I’m sorry,” she said, her words muffled by his shirt collar.

“There aren’t words for how sorry I am, darlin’,” Leonard responded.

Jamie looked up at him with palpable relief. He dried the last remnants of tears off her face, and then he bent down to kiss her. Jamie clung to him with her eyes squeezed shut, holding on for dear life. They’d wasted so much time, Leonard thought as he fished his keys from his pants pocket, unlocked his front door, and they stumbled backwards into his house. 

They didn’t stop kissing.

They didn’t stop kissing through his living room, up the stairs (though that was fairly complicated, and he almost fell about six times), and they didn’t stop kissing into his room with the door slamming closed behind them. Somewhere he’d lost his blazer and tie, they’d both lost their school bags, and Jamie’s hair was demolished, her bow half undone, her brooch having landed somewhere else, and her blouse mostly unbuttoned.

Jamie broke the kiss. She touched her bow with a wince. “We can never tell Pike.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Leonard said between breaths. Wait. “Do you tell Pike? When we…”

“Oh. Ew. No.” Jamie said with a shrug. “No, I mean if it ever gets out how I dropped the brooch like it’s plastic, he’ll set me on fire with nothing but a look. He’s harsh when the mood strikes him.”

“I believe it,” Leonard said. 

Jamie placed both hands on his chest, pushing him backwards until he had no choice but to sit down on his bed. She hiked up her skirt and straddled his lap. Bending down, she kissed him, Leonard toeing off his shoes, holding her, and twisting them onto his bed in a more comfortable position.

The talking and thinking about anything else ceased. He caused her pain, and he needed to make it up to her.

_\-----_

It was after dark when Carol walked into the coffee shop, dressed in a navy trench coat and yellow dress. She ordered a pot of tea with two cups and sat at a table.

Chris plopped down in front of her in a green shirt and a pair of blue slacks. “Hey,” she said.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve rather a large bone to pick with you.”

One of her eyebrows rising, Chris looked a bit surprised. “Am I late?”

“No, you’re jeopardizing the Princess and the Prince’s romance,” Carol said. Her tone to a casual observer was nonchalant, but Chris wasn’t casual. She could hear the iciness. “Ignoring the part where I don’t recall deciding we are open, what on Earth are you thinking? _Were_ you even thinking? At all?”

At least Chris had the decency to blush. “I just want to protect her.”

“Protecting the Princess, last I checked, does not involve kissing her behind her beloved’s back,” Carol pointed out as she took a sip of her tea. 

“You’re right,” Chris admitted. “She’s just so...alive. I guess I lost sight of what matters.”

“To put it mildly,” Carol said as she took another sip. “You’ve been a nuisance. You’ve caused the Prince quite a bit of stress, and you put the Princess in a horrendous position, I do hope you see that.”

“I’ll apologize,” Chris said.

“And?”

Chris sighed. “And I won’t kiss her anymore.”

“Good girl,” Carol said with a genuine smile. “Care for a cuppa?”

“I need something stiffer than tea,” Chris said. “Sailor Mercury infiltrated the school today after you left. She almost got herself killed.”

Carol’s eyes went wide. “Alone? She had no one backing her up?”

 

“As I told her, she has more courage than sense,” Chris continued. “Also Yui Bido is one of them. Or...was.”

“Bugger,” Carol said, forgetting about her tea entirely. “That’s three now. We can’t trust anyone at that blasted place.”

Chris went a bit pale. “We...can’t trust anyone in your home, either.”

Carol’s hands balled into fists. “Pardon?”

“Bido specifically said Kaorinite is one of them, their leader in fact,” Chris said. “Called her Magus Kaorinite.”

“I always knew she was a witch,” Carol spat. “We have to destroy her.”

Chris was silent, staring at her for a long time. “Carol...you know...the school lab was filled with those monsters, the Daimon. The monsters keep coming out of the school. Your father’s assistant works for the Death Busters. Has it occurred to you that...it may be that---” her words stalled.

Carol knew where she was going. She knew it, but she couldn’t figure out how to accept it. “Dad,” she said after a moment. “Polly.” It would explain many things about her father, but surprisingly her heart hurt that Polly might be one of them too. She was a child, and as much as Carol resented her, she was her baby sister.

There was the...other fact about Polly that was of great concern to Carol and Chris alike.

“I guess I’ll have to start snooping around my own house,” Carol said. “See what I can find out.”

“We’re running out of time,” Chris pointed out. “The longer we take to stop the Silence, the more likely that Polly will----”

“I know,” Carol said. “I know. She can’t properly awaken. We can’t let her find out her true identity.”

Now Chris drank some tea, pulling a face as it had over-steeped. She added a bunch of sugar. “We need to get the little Princess away from her too. It’s not good for them to get much closer.”

“She’s the only friend Polly’s ever had,” Carol said. Her voice was quiet and solemn.

“I know, but she’s too dangerous,” Chris pointed out. “If she’s one of them or she awakens…”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Carol said. She sighed. “Bugger this entire situation.”

A woman of early college age walked close to them with a concerned expression. The shop was quite crowded with more and more people entering as it was Open Mic Night. There was one empty chair on Carol’s other side. “Excuse me,” she said. “Is this seat taken?”

Carol looked up at her---she was tall with blonde hair in a very complicated style, almost as if she had woven it like a basket. She had light blue eyes and wore a black and burgundy dress with a pair of brown boots. Carol quirked an eyebrow. “No, by all means.”

“Thank you,” she said as she sat. She had a muffin and a latte. “I don’t get out much, too busy with my school work, so this is a big deal.”

Chris was giving her a long look with narrow eyes. Carol sensed something about her, something...she wasn’t a baseline human, Carol realized. 

She was one of them.

The woman gave Carol and Chris a long stare. Her eyebrow rose as she licked her lips once. “The wind and the sea,” she whispered.

“Time,” Chris replied.

There were pockets on the woman’s dress. She pulled out a purple and black wand like theirs.

“I’ve been searching,” she said. “I knew I needed to find you both. We need to talk.” She extended her hand. “Janice Rand.”

“Carol Marcus, and I’m Christine Chapel,” Chris said. They all shook hands.

Janice nodded. “There’s a lot that’s happening. The flow of time is disturbed.”

“What can we do?” Carol asked.

Before Janice could answer, the emcee spoke into a microphone on the stage. The three of them left the coffee shop, walking into the crisp night air. They stood in a triangle on the walk.

“You both have your Talismans?” Janice asked.

Chris nodded, Carol saying an affirmative.

“Good. I know where to find the third one.” Janice gestured for them to follow her.

Having precious little other choice, they did.

_\-----_

It was past her bedtime, but Jo was still awake and frustrated in the kitchen of the Kirk household. Colt sat on the kitchen table next to her project.

Sam came down the stairs on the phone with Mary or Hikaru, it was hard to tell from his end of the conversation. He’d been mad about something earlier, and he still seemed a bit moody. He’d stayed in his room venting to Mary and Hikaru off and on all night, and while Jo was curious, she knew better than to eavesdrop.

“Yeah but---” he stopped. Listened for a minute. “I mean, I wanted to break his jaw on your behalf.”

That caught Jo’s attention. She stared at him, Colt doing the same. 

“Right no jaw breaking, can I at least yell at him? No one gets to be that douchey to you, reincarnated destined lover or not,” Sam said. He opened the fridge and started making a big sandwich. Piles of roast beef, turkey, cheddar, and mayonnaise on wheat.

Oh he was talking to Jamie.

He took a big bite, pausing to swallow. “I think you should have made him suffer, is all. Mary probably wouldn’t agree, but I know Hikaru would. Hikaru wanted to hit him too.” There was a short pause. “Well I mean we love you, and Hikaru is your main Guardian. It’d be odd if she sided with him instead of you.” Another pause. Sam sighed. “Okay, okay, I’ll come up with something. Let me text Mary or Hikaru and see which one is willing to cover for you. And Jamie?” Very short pause. “I like hearing you sound happy. I hated seeing you the way you were since the concert.”

She said something else then, and Sam hung up. Then he realized the whole time he’d had an audience. 

“ChibiJo it is way past your bedtime.”

“Did Jamie and Bones make it better?” Jo asked with a perked up expression. She had cared a lot, not just because she wanted to be born one day, but because she loved Jamie. Seeing her so sad had been terrible.

“Yeah, Small Lady, they did,” Sam said sitting next to her. He took a big bite out of the sandwich. “Don’t tell anyone, but she’s sleeping there tonight.”

Jo mimed zipping her lips.

“Good girl,” Sam said. He looked at the table---there was a pile of different colors of clay. “What’s all this?”

“It’s my homework.” Jo huffed. “I have to sculpt something that is precious to me. So I chose my mommy’s Grail.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Grail?”

“Yeah!” Jo grinned.

Colt also grinned. “Neo Queen Serenity has a Holy Grail. She acquired it a long time ago. It’s one of her most precious possessions.”

“Colt and I sneak into Mommy’s room sometimes even though we’re not allowed in,” Jo said. “Her bed is big and super soft! And there’s all these interesting things. So many jewels and scepters….and on a high shelf is my favorite thing she owns. Her Holy Grail. It’s gold and sparkly, and it’s covered in gems. It’s so beautiful...I’ve always wanted one too!”

The happiness faded from Jo’s expression, replaced by a huge bout of homesickness. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Sam moved his chair closer, wrapping an arm around her. “Do you want to go home?”

Jo sniffled. “No. I want to be a proper Sailor Soldier.” The tears faded, and Jo was able to smile again.

Sam hugged her. “Well, I’d offer to help, but for an art project you need Jamie. She got those genes.”

“Darn,” Jo said. She frowned.

“How about when she gets home tomorrow, we all sit down and work on it together?” Sam offered. “I can tell her to bring Leonard too. We’ll make it a family thing.”

Jo brightened. She hadn’t gotten to be around Bones much lately because of his sports. “Yeah!”

“Okay good.” Sam said, picking her up from her chair. Colt jumped down off the table, following him up the stairs. He helped Jo change for bed and tucked her in. “Have a good night’s rest, Small Lady.”

“Night Sam,” Jo said. Her night light glowed in the darkness; it was shaped like a white pegasus with a golden horn. Colt curled up next to Jo’s tummy, and they drifted off to sleep. Jo dreamed about Polly in purple, but there was also a fancy mirror in her dream. She didn’t get to go near it though...she just had fun with her friend.

_\-----_

“You did _what_?” Jamie, Nyota, and Mary all said in unison the next morning in the Command Center.

T’Pock would probably have run if she were the type, Nyota mused. And with good reason.

“I infiltrated Infinity Academy,” T’Pock told all of them. They were all assembled including Jo and Number One. “I felt it was the only logical course of action to obtain more information.”

Hikaru nodded. “Well, it worked.”

Jamie looked up on the view screens at all her data, her eyes lingering on the Daimon. “Yeah I mean...the ends justify the means.”

“They do,” Leonard pointed out. “We had nothing to go on at all. Now we’re not flying blind.” His eyebrow rose as he fixed his gaze on T’Pock. “Though I can’t help but point out not letting us know so we could be your backup is actually more illogical than not.”

“He’s right,” Mary said with a half-smile. “You should have warned us. We could have helped.”

T’Pock nodded her agreement. “In retrospect, I agree. However, Sailor Uranus was present. She came to my aid.”

“Hey on the plus side,” Jamie said with a grin. “I now know I can base jump off the Golden Gate as Sailor Moon.”

Everyone except Nyota stared at her. Most of the looks were of disbelief, but several were rather irritated.

Jamie frowned. “Too soon?”

Nyota had continued to stare at her girlfriend. “Much,” she offered as a shot to Jamie.

“Sorry,” Jamie said with a sheepish flush on her face. Jo and Leonard took her hands.

“Regardless, now we need to figure out what exactly they’re up to,” Number One said. “We now have the _who_ and the _what_ and the _how_ : Pharoah 90 is from the Tau System. He is the master of the Death Busters. They have sent agents to Earth, calling themselves the Witches 5, to gather humans to turn their Hostes, which I guess are souls, into Vessels for their master. The Daimon are their servants.”

“I’d say the _why_ is pretty clear,” Hikaru said as she looked at the screen. “It’s the same MO as Metalia and Death Phantom: conquer and get the Ginzuishou.”

“They’re always after me Lucky Charms,” Jamie sighed as she collapsed onto a couch. Mary snorted.

“Correct,” said Pike with a sympathetic glance at his human partner. “No matter what, they can’t get either crystal.”

Jo touched her brooch with a protective expression. “We won’t let them come near them,” Leonard said.

“There is the matter that when Viluy announced her leader’s name, Chapel recognized it,” T’Pock pointed out. “A person called Kaorinite.”

Jo jerked her head up. “Kaorinite? Like the lady who takes care of Polly?”

Everyone’s head snapped to her, that time including Nyota.

Jo swallowed, bringing herself up to her full height. She’d grown an inch since her last bit of time travel, Nyota realized. “There’s a woman who works for Polly’s dad, I saw her the first time Polly and I met. Her name is Kaorinite, and she’s really mean. Polly hates her.”

T’Pock’s eyes narrowed. “Then that proves that Doctor Marcus is involved.”

“But is Carol? Or Polly?” Jamie asked.

“Pretty clear Carol isn’t, I’d say,” Leonard said.

“What about Polly though?” Mary asked. “Can she be trusted?”

Jo frowned. “Polly is my friend.”

Jamie bent down. She looked her daughter in the eye. “But do we really know she’s good, ChibiJo?”

“Polly is my friend,” Jo repeated, her voice gaining strength.

Nyota frowned. “Jo there’s a real possibility---”

“ _Polly is my friend!_ ” Jo shrieked before bolting and running up the stairs.

“Shit!” Leonard and Jamie exclaimed in unison, chasing after her.

Mary and T’Pock looked at Hikaru. Hikaru shook her head a few times. “Let’s leave them be.”

“We can’t let this go,” Mary said. “There’s a huge possibility Polly’s one of the Death Busters.”

“The likelihood is approximately 76.2%,” T’Pock rattled off. “The odds are not on Joanna’s side.”

“Damn,” Hikaru said.

Their communicators chirped. “Yes?” T’Pock answered.

 _I’m using my Ginzuishou to track hers,_ Jamie said. _Bones and I aren’t gonna come back. Though I’m pretty sure I know where she’s heading._

“Be careful,” Hikaru said. “Call us if you need backup or run into more Daimon or another one of the Witches 5. We’re down three, there’s two remaining.”

 _We hear you,_ came Leonard. _Over and out._

Pike, Number One, and Colt all watched the data. “Until Jamie or Leonard call, I think we’re done. You girls try to enjoy the rest of the day.”

Hikaru and Mary nodded, Mary picking up a saran wrapped thing she’d brought with her. Hikaru peered at it with obvious curiosity. “What’s that?”

“Oh!” Mary said with a grin. “It’s a new plant species called a Tellun. Everyone’s buying them...I got the last one!”

“I have never heard of this species,” T’Pock said as she cleaned her glasses.

Nyota soured again. T’Pock thought she knew everything, didn’t she? “She just said it’s new,” she couldn’t help but snap.

Hikaru and Mary jerked their heads to her, their eyes going wide. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. “It um...well...it’s a crossbreed created by the Infinity Greenhouse....”

Nyota came out of her ire. “Wait. _Infinity_?”

“That would be why the purchase,” Mary answered. “I mean, I do okay with plants. I’m better with electronics and baking. But I want to see what’s up with this. There has to be some kind of purpose to them putting these out to the public.”

Hikaru’s eyes become worried. “Mary---”

“What? It’s just a wee potted plant. What can it do? Become Audrey II and feed on human flesh? That’s not the Death Busters MO.”

Shaking her head, Hikaru sighed. “Is Peg home? Can Sam and I come with you to make sure this plant doesn’t kill you?”

“Peg will be home for tonight, yes,” Mary says. “Come for dinner. I’ll text Sam.”

“Much better,” Hikaru said with a shaky smile.

“I’m going to head out ladies,” Mary said. “See you in a little, Hikaru,” she added as she kissed her on the cheek.

Hikaru returned it, and T’Pock sighed. She gave Nyota a long look Nyota pointedly did not return. She opened her mouth, then decided against it. “I am going to stay and help with the data. There is perhaps something we have missed.”

“Then I’ll leave,” Nyota said, her tone icy. She began to run up the steps, two at a time. Someone followed her, and they grabbed her arm. Nyota sighed. “What?”

Hikaru switched positions so she was in front of her. “I get why you’re pissed, if Mary or Sam acted like that I’d break a chair over their heads then chain them in my building’s parking garage. But...try to go easy on her. She probably already caught a truckload of hell from Pike---not Number One, Number One watched me act alone every night for two years. But Pike definitely. He wouldn’t even let it go if it was Jamie.”

“I’m _not_ Pike!” Nyota shouted. She remembered herself, regaining some of her poise. “Why didn’t she tell me? She almost died, and I’d have never found out how she ended up. It’s like she doesn’t care.”

“You know she does,” Hikaru said. “If you don’t, you should. I’d never heard a scream like that in my life when the Black Moon took you.She wasn’t the same after that until she joined you. There was an obvious despair surrounding her, like she lost the light in her soul.”

Nyota’s face fell.

“The entire reason she came out to her mom, both Sailor wise and sexuality wise, is because of how nutbars she is for you,” Hikaru continued. “Yes, it was dangerous. Yes, it could have ended horrifically. You know she did it because she saw no other way to get a goal accomplished. So you know...it’s okay to be mad at her. It’s not okay to assume she’s not in love with you.”

Against her will, tears welled in Nyota’s eyes. She didn’t trust her voice, but she gave Hikaru a vigorous nod.

Hikaru put an arm around her shoulders. “Want to go back downstairs and hug it out?”

Nyota nodded again.

“Good,” Hikaru said, lifting Nyota’s chin with two fingers. She steered her back, and there was a visibly distressed T’Pock. The cats saw Nyota and were suddenly super interested in the computers.

Hikaru let go of Nyota and grabbed Number One. “I’m just...I should...bye.” She gave up on giving an excuse. Pike and Colt followed suit.

T’Pock gave Nyota a sorrowful look like she was a kicked puppy.

Nyota bit her bottom lip. “Do not _ever_ leave me out of a plan like this again.”

T’Pock nodded. “I am sorry.”

It was genuine and heartfelt.

Nyota threw herself into T’Pock’s arms, and they held onto each other for dear life. She’d get over it in time, she realized. It wasn’t insurmountable.

_\-----_

Jamie and Leonard stood in front of a huge bayside house.

“Jesus,” Jamie couldn’t help but say. “How is it everyone I meet through being a Sailor has progressively more cash? Chris drives a yellow Ferrari.”

“Kinda don’t care,” Leonard said with a sigh.

Jamie winced. “Oh. Oh no I didn’t mean---that was not a dig or anything, Bones. It wasn’t even a humblebrag. It was thoughtless.”

He looked at her for a second, then kissed her wrist. Jamie touched his arm with her free hand. 

The house had a large gate, but it was nothing for the two of them. They transformed, leaped over it, and avoided the security cameras as they walked around the grounds. There was a large greenhouse nearby filled with plants. Sailor Moon gave it a long look. “Hrm.”

Tuxedo Mask was Bones again. “What’s wrong?”

“Do normal houses have greenhouses that large?” Jamie asked as her sailor uniform faded back into her blue dress.

Bones looked. “No, that’s a bit excessive.”

“Huh,” Jamie replied.

They creeped around the perimeter of the house, ducking around the security cameras. Jamie and Bones stood peering around a corner.

“Ahem,” a voice called from behind them.

They turned; it was Carol. She had a deep frown, and one of her fingers tapped against her arm with obvious impatience.

“Hi,” Jamie said with a wave. “Listen. I know what this looks like, but I think Jo is here.”

The annoyance faded. “What?”

“She---” Bones began. “Well. She got upset, and we think she came here to be with your sister.”

“Polly is being treated right now,” Carol said. “So she wouldn’t have been let in the house.” She walked up to them, linking arms with Jamie and laughing. Jamie looked at her like she was crazy until she saw a red-haired woman in a lab coat and red suit approach. Her and Bones started laughing too. “So nice of you to drop by,” Carol said with her voice slightly louder.

“Anytime,” Bones said, copying her.

The woman stared at them, coming closer. “Carol. Did you let these people in?” she asked, with obvious disdain.

“Yes, Kaorinite,” Carol said. Jamie fought to not freak out. “They’re friends. And they just wanted to say hello, they’ll be leaving momentarily.”

Kaorinite’s jaw ticced. “Yes well. It will just be you and your father for dinner tonight. Polina is too weak to leave her room.”

“Fabulous,” Carol said with obvious sarcasm.

The woman left, and Bones and Jamie broke apart from Carol. “So that’s her, huh? Magus Kaorinite?”

“Apparently,” Carol said. Her eyes glinted, and Jamie got reminded of a cat. “I’m afraid I don’t know where the Little Princess is,” she continued. “I’ll walk the grounds with you, just in case.”

They went around the south side of the house, Carol taking the point, Bones and Jamie bringing up the rear. They passed several rooms with floor to ceiling windows, a parlor, a music studio, and a dimly lit room with someone sleeping in a bed. 

Jo was outside of that one. Pike-P was with her, and Jo lightly rapped on the glass.

“Jo,” Jamie called.

“Go away,” Jo said.

“Jo, darlin’,” Bones tried.

“No,” Jo answered.

Polly sat up in her bed, turning to the window. All of them stared at her with their eyes wide, even her sister. 

Polly had arms, of course, but they weren’t human arms. They were pink and covered with wires and metal. Her hands looked like a human’s, but her arms were decidedly machinery. “Holy shit,” Jamie said.

Polly had zeroed in on Jo, shaking her head and mouthing the words “I’m sorry.”

“Did you know?” Bones said, glancing at Carol, who had covered her mouth.

“No,” Carol answered. “Dad never---I knew she got hurt in the blast, but I never...neither of them ever---”

“Polly,” Jo said, her eyes full of tears. She stood up by the window, resting her palm against it. “Polly, I’m not scared of you.”

Polly stumbled out of bed, wearing a white camisole and a pair of white shorts---her left leg was the same machinery. One of her windows was actually a sliding door that she opened, falling onto her knees as she did so.

Carol and Jo ran to her, Carol trying to support her weight. Jo held her hand. “Polina,” Carol said. “Polly.”

Polly looked up at her with tears in her eyes. “You have not called me that in two years.”

Carol brushed her hair off her face. “I’m sorry. I never knew how terrible your wounds were.”

“Papa told me no one could know,” Polly answered.

“Well, um,” Jamie offered. “We won’t tell. We promise.”

Bones knelt down in front of Polly. “May I?” He held out his hands.

Polly placed one of hers in his. A golden light left him into her, and the cybernetics...well they were gone, at least. Polly held up an arm to her face, surprise written on her features. 

“I couldn’t cure you,” Bones explained. “But I made them less painful, and you don’t---”

“Thank you,” Polly said with a bright smile.

“Yes, thank you,” Carol added. Her eyes were full of affection, and Jamie swallowed down the jealousy.

Bones still held her hand when Polly clutched her chest, dropping down to the floor. Her eyes turned solid black. Bones’ eyes followed suit. Jamie jerked, grabbed his hands and separated them. It snapped both of them out of it, their eyes reverting back to green and gray. “What was that?” Carol asked.

Jo held Polly close with a serious look, challenging her older sister to object. “She has this happen sometimes. I’ve seen it before.”

Jamie held her lover’s face. “Bones?”

“I’m okay,” he said. He gave Polly a sideways glance. “We’re okay.”

Carol stood. Her hands balled into fists. “You’re one of them, aren’t you?” she said.

“One of whom?” Polly asked. The expression on her face said she had no idea what her sister meant.

Jamie balked, because she did. “Carol---”

“Are you a Death Buster, Polina?” Carol continued, her voice rising. “ _Are you_?”

“That’s enough!” Jo shouted. “She’s sick, she’s your sister---”

In a flash of green light like waves, Carol became Sailor Neptune. She raised one hand. “Deep---”

Jamie tackled Polly, grabbing her and running with her out of the door. She transformed into Sailor Moon and put a shield around her and Polly. Then she held her close. “Sailor Teleport!” 

They floated in the air above Game Center. A second later, a pink bubble joined them with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor ChibiMoon. Sailor Moon steered Polly into the arcade, ChibiMoon and Tuxedo Mask bringing up the rear. They stomped down the stairs to find T’Pock and Nyota. “What---?”

“Polly has to stay here,” Sailor Moon said. “She’s not safe in her home.”

“This place is shielded by magic,” Tuxedo Mask added. “Whereas none of our homes are.”

Polly removed herself from Sailor Moon’s grip. “She’s my sister.”

“She’s going to kill you,” Sailor Moon replied. “She’s going to kill you; we need time to figure out a way to get whatever thing is in you out and save your life.”

Polly nodded, tears filling her eyes. “She’s my sister,” she choked.

Her legs gave out, and ChibiMoon wrapped her into an embrace. “It’ll be okay, Polly. We won’t let her hurt you. No one will. I’ll make sure of it myself.”

T’Pock brought Polly a blanket, draping it around her shoulders. ChibiMoon continued to hold her, and the two of them cried. Nyota looked at Polly, her eyes unfocused. She snapped out of it, taking Sailor Moon’s hands and pulling her into a corner. Tuxedo Mask and T’Pock followed, the four of them forming a huddle.

“She’s a Vessel,” Nyota said. “I’ve seen what she’ll become.”

“I have too, and it ain’t pretty,” Tuxedo Mask said.

“So she isn’t actually evil yet?” Moon asked.

“No,” Nyota said. “But she will be...or rather, the potential is there.”

“Perhaps we can stave it off,” T’Pock said. “With the Ginzuishou.”

Nyota’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe if Jamie and Leonard combine their powers---maybe we can force the egg out.”

“It’s keeping her alive,” Tuxedo Mask said. “I saw it when I touched her---she was almost killed in an explosion that did kill her and Carol’s mother. The Daimon egg and the cyborg parts are why she’s here.”

“If the crystal can cure stage four cancer, why can’t it repair her?” Sailor Moon asked.

Tuxedo Mask nodded. “Well, that’s a good argument, but also...there’s something else I saw.”

Nyota raised her head, and her and Tuxedo Mask communicated without words. Sailor Moon looked back and forth between them like she was at a tennis match. Before her beloved could speak, Nyota did, the words having a finality to them Sailor Moon had never heard from her.

“Polina is Sailor Saturn.”


	29. A quick note as to the lack of update.

this will be deleted when the next chapter goes up, but there's a specific reason why I haven't updated this fic, and it's Anton's death. I've been deliberately pushing this to the back burner until a time where I feel Chekova being the Soldier of Death and Ruin is less...tacky? Inappropriate? I'm not sure how to explain.

It'll be soon, just bear with me a few more weeks. 

Thank you for sticking with me this far.


	30. Transformation --- Super Sailor Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets a power up, and things go from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me while I dealt with Anton's death. 
> 
> I realized that I never gave Nyota her crows, which will be relevant next arc. So here they are!
> 
> As stated, things go from bad to worse. I think I've got two or three more chapters of Infinity before Dream starts. (It'll either be two long ones or three mid-length ones, haven't decided which.) You get two Witches 5 for the price of one so I could catch up.
> 
> Thanks again for your patience!

Jamie stared out the bay window in her family’s parlor.

_Polina is a Vessel. I’ve seen what she’ll become._

Rain pelted the glass, Jamie looking up for a sight of the sky.

_She’s also Sailor Saturn._

It was an impossible situation. Polly couldn’t fully awaken, but from what Bones said, she was dying. Or rather, would die without those things. Jamie wouldn’t doom her to die no matter what.

Sam came into the parlor, standing next to her. He put a hand on her head to tousle her hair.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jamie told him. She didn’t look at him to stare out the window.

“I wouldn’t either,” Sam agreed. “It seems impossible.”

Jamie nodded. “There has to be a way.”

“For Sailor Moon? Of course there is.” Sam’s hand left her hair to land on her shoulder. “You can do it. We all believe in you. And we’ll all help you.”

Jamie clutched her brooch for a moment before opening it. She looked at the crystal inside it, glimmering with power. The word _Messiah_ popped into her head for an instant with a flash of her altered transformation from that dream she kept having. 

_Crisis Make Up_.

Jo tottered into the room holding the thing Jamie had helped her make for class---it was a gold and pink chalice covered in “gems,” which were beads from Jamie’s store of cosplay supplies. Jo smiled. “Can we go see Polly? I want to give this to her.”

“Give it to her? I’m the one that made it,” Jamie groused.

“Sam and Bones helped,” Jo said. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

She had a point. “I have to go there anyways. Mom’s sending her food, and I have clothing for her.” She pointed to a duffle bag by the front door.

“Let’s go!” Jo said.

“I’ll come too,” Sam said. 

Their Mom stepped out of the kitchen with a giant insulated cooler bag. “There’s a microwave in that command center right?” she asked. “Well, no matter. It’s mostly sandwiches.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Jamie said. She transformed into Sailor Moon, grabbing the duffle. Sam grabbed the cooler. The three of them joined hands, and Jamie teleported them into the command center. Polly sat at the main computer using it to play chess. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Polly said without much emotion. 

Sailor Moon became Jamie, and she handed her the bag. “It’s a bunch of my old clothes---we look like we were the same size a few years ago. They’re not your usual taste, sorry about that by the way, but it’s better than just wearing the same thing day in and out.”

Polly unzipped the bag, pulling on a pink sweater. There were pale gray skinny jeans that she put on over her shorts. “Thank you,” she said with a smile. It was genuine.

“Here,” said Sam. “You must be starving.”

Polly nodded, grabbing the cooler bag. She opened a bag of potato chips, chewing several at once. “Thank you again for the food,” she said between mouthfuls.

Jo handed her the chalice. “Here! This is for you.”

Polly took it after wiping the chip grease off on a napkin provided by Winona. “It is beautiful.”

“It’s the Holy Moon Grail,” Jo said with pride.

Sam looked at Jamie, who shrugged in response. “Shouldn’t that like...be a thing you have?”

“It was Neo Queen Serenity’s at some point,” Jamie replied. “No one has any idea when she had it.”

“Ah so,” Sam said, “At some point you’ll get this? It could even be after you’re queen?”

“Yeah basically,” Jamie admitted. She leaned on the computer console facing and next to Polly. She opened her brooch, white and pink light streaming off it. It covered Polly as Jamie concentrated, trying to will the Daimon egg out of her. Polly looked healthier, but that was about it. Jamie frowned---the crystal should have fixed her, right? It was better than some stupid evil egg thing. “We’ll keep trying,” Jamie told her. She stroked her hair once, the curls feeling soft in her hands.

Polly nodded. She ate a sandwich quietly, pulling the crust off the bread. Jo had helped herself to one too, and she sat at Polly’s feet chewing. 

“I at some point need to shower,” Polly pointed out.

“You can come home with us!” Jo exclaimed. “I’ll share my room with you so you can have a real bed.”

“Jo---” Sam started.

Jamie gave him a look before turning back to Jo. “For just a little while tomorrow, okay Jo? We can’t risk her sister or Chris coming to the house.”

Jo nodded with solemnity. Polly’s eyes filled with tears. “I miss Papa. I miss my home.”

“I know,” Jamie said. She put her hands on her shoulders. “It’s just temporary until we can fix you.”

“That does not make it easier,” Polly admitted. “But, I understand. You have been very kind, and by saving my life, I can never repay you.”

“It doesn’t need repayment,” Jamie said. “It’s what we do.”

Polly nodded, not convinced. She pulled a Capri Sun out of the cooler, turned the pouch upside down, pierced it with the straw, and drank. It was fruit punch, and she alternated between the sandwich and the drink.

Her eyes focused on Jo’s brooch, but Jamie didn’t pay it any mind.

_\-----_

Mary took her roast out of the oven, setting it on the range to rest. The beef had been on sale, so she’d indulged for a nice Sunday meal at home with her sister. 

“Smells great,” Peg said from over her shoulder. She dropped her tote bag by the door, pausing to take off her work shoes. Her primary job was in a tech start up and was a 9-5, but on weekends and most nights, Peg waited tables at a tiki bar. It was rare she was home for Sunday dinner like that.

“Medium rare, just like you prefer,” Mary said. There were mashed potatoes and green beans with lemon butter too.

“Thank you, dear,” Peg said. She padded through the apartment to her room. “Mary?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to my spider plants?”

“What?” Mary came out of the kitchen. Hanging in front of their large living room window were Peg’s long cultivated and adored spider plants.

Or rather...what remained of them---they were nothing more than brown dry husks. They were ruined.

However, the Tellun had flowered.

Mary narrowed her eyes. She stepped to the pot, and she touched the flower. Glittering light came off it, and it covered her and her sister. “I feel hot,” Peg complained. “And tired.”

Mary grabbed her wand. It was a quick decision...let the plant kill them or reveal herself. She’d worry about the fallout later. “Jupiter Planet Power, Make up!” Mary became Sailor Jupiter, and she spun in a circle while wind formed around her. She fired a ball of lightning at the Tellun, annihilating it. 

Static seeped off her hands as her sister stared at her in shock. 

Jupiter half-grinned. “Okay. So, I know this looks bad…”

“A houseplant just tried to kill us, and you’re super powered,” Peg said, her voice flat. “Bad doesn’t begin.”

“How’d you think I made my friends all of a sudden, Peg?” Jupiter said. “Why do you think I disappear sometimes? Why’d you think Sailor Jupiter looks like me?”

Peg sat down on their sofa. She folded her hands in front of her face, covering her mouth. It took a long time for her to speak. “Get yourself killed, and I’ll kick your arse.”

“Not going to happen,” Jupiter replied.

“I mean it, Mary,” Peg said. “Ma and Da were almost too much.”

“You won’t lose me,” Jupiter reiterated. “We’re unstoppable when we fight together.” Peg sighed. She cracked her knuckles. Jupiter opened her communicator. “Hey gang?”

Six voices signaled they heard her.

“The Telluns, as suspected, are traps. We need to get rid of that greenhouse.”

 _Affirmative_ , came Mercury.

 _It’s at Polly’s house_ said Moon.

Of course. “Welp. Let’s go.”

Jupiter paused to hug her sister. Peg held her tight. “You smell like ozone.”

“Comes with the job,” Jupiter said. The green bubble formed, and she teleported out to Polly’s house. The other Sailors joined her. Mars burned the lock and destroyed the door to the greenhouse.

They walked in---it was as big as their school. For being at dusk, it was very dark inside. The place was swarmed with the Tellun plants. A voice called from above. “You shouldn’t have done this.”

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask looked up. A girl stood in green tights that matched her hair with strands looking like vines down her arms and legs. A puffy black dress covered her body. Her smile was jagged and sharp.

All of the Telluns opened up, and the energy began to seep off the Sailors. “What’s---” Moon began, but she fell to her knees. Everyone did. The Telluns wrapped around them. “No!”

Tuxedo Mask tried to grab her and ChibiMoon’s hands. ChibiMoon stuttered out a “Pink Sugar Heart Attack!” and fried some of the plants.

Not enough, though.

Before Jupiter could think she lied to her sister, a voice whispered “Dead Scream.”

The plants were annihilated by a black wave shaped like a planet. The green-haired girl turned, furious.

Standing like the points of a triangle were Sailors Neptune, Uranus…

And Pluto.

What? _How?_

“Now Sailor Moon,” Pluto shouted. 

“Right!” Sailor Moon held the rod aloft. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” The heart destroyed the girl, who turned to ash. Sailor Moon sighed in relief.

Pluto walked up to her, kneeling in front of her. “My princess.”

Uranus and Neptune followed suit. 

Sailor Moon’s eyebrow rose. “You know last time we saw each other---”

“Make no mistake,” said Neptune without lifting her head. “Polina is an enemy. We will take her out with whatever force necessary.”

“All of you?” Tuxedo Mask asked Pluto.

Pluto looked at him for a second, a brief flush to her cheeks. “Yes.” She turned her attention back to Moon. “But we serve you, milady. We have failed in our mission, and that is why we are here.”

Moon crossed her arms with her rod in one hand.

“Our purpose is to protect the Solar System from outside threats,” Pluto continued. “We stop them before they start, or so we were supposed to. Alas, we did not awaken in time to prevent Pharaoh 90 from arriving on Earth. He is from the Tau star system, and his goal is no less than corrupting our star system to mirror the muck and mire of his home.”

Sailors Mars and Jupiter looked at one another. It made sense.

“Polina has been implanted with a Daimon egg,” Pluto continued. “Her father is one of them, working directly under Pharaoh 90. It has kept her alive these two years, but it is time for it to hatch. She will be the deadly Mistress 9, and she must be stopped at all costs.”

“I won’t accept that,” said Moon.

“Me neither,” said ChibiMoon with a gesture. “Polly is my friend.”

Neptune looked like she wanted to argue, but Uranus gestured for her to hold her tongue.

Pluto looked neither surprised nor swayed. “As you wish.” She rose, the other Outer Soldiers doing so. They turned their backs to them. “Polina can neither become Mistress 9 or Sailor Saturn, Princess. There is no other option.”

Sailor Moon scoffed. 

The three of them disappeared. Jupiter went up to Moon and put her hand on her back. Tuxedo Mask held Moon’s hand. 

“We’ll see,” said Sailor Moon.

_\-----_

Nyota walked up to her house, lost in thought about the Outer Soldiers. A pair of crows sat on a tree branch above her home. They looked friendly. Nyota held up her arm, and of all wonders, they landed on it, perching without causing her pain.

“Hello, my beauties,” she cooed at them. They blinked at her. She wasn’t allowed pets, but maybe she could stealth feed these two. “Phobos and Deimos.”

The crows nodded, cawing at her. They also bowed, like a funny dance, and Nyota laughed in delight. 

“Phobos and Deimos,” she said again. She held her arm aloft, and they flew into the dusk sky. Nyota watched them go until she could no longer see them. 

She entered her house where her grandmother was cooking. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Grandmere,” she said. Her grandmother smiled at her before reaching and grabbing something out of Nyota’s hair. It was a crow feather.

Nyota smiled and shrugged. Grandmere smiled at her in return. “Your father will be home in two days, my dear.”

Oh? “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, just a break in the sessions,” she said. “He’ll only be here for three days. He just wants to see you, is all.”

Ah okay. “Maybe T’Pock can dine with us one night.” Nyota sampled the stew Grandmere made; it was delicious. Her father’s favorite. 

Grandmere gave Nyota a look. “You do know at some point you need to be honest with your father. Not just about T’Pock.”

Nyota bit her lip. “Sure. When I’m thirty. And married. To. T’Pock.”

Grandmere’s look was particularly withering that time. “I cannot keep your secrets forever, my star.”

“I know,” Nyota said. “I know. Let me think on it until he gets here.”

“That is all I ask,” Grandmere replied. “Come. Eat.”

She had a different spread for Nyota on her table. Goat, cheese, bread...it smelled heavenly, and Nyota was famished. They ate together, Nyota’s thoughts turning back to the Silence.

“Grandmere,” Nyota said. “If something happens...go to Winona Kirk’s.”

“Something?” Grandmere’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“You’ll know what I mean when it happens...if it happens,” Nyota explained. “Go to the Kirks. You’ll know when it’s safe to come home.”

Grandmere’s mouth was a straight line. “Your Sailor business.”

“Yes,” Nyota said. “It is the calm before the storm. Things are getting serious. Please Grandmere...go to the Kirk house.”

Grandmere nodded. “I will do this, Nyota. Please be careful and safe. Do not take unnecessary risks.”

Nyota took her hands. “I will.”

Grandmere didn’t look convinced.

“I promise, Grandmere. I’ll be home safe.”

_\-----_

Leonard sat on the Kirk couch, idly playing with the ends of one of Jamie’s pigtails. She sat next to him, legs tucked up underneath her, as she watched Jo and Polly play a boardgame. Leonard twirled her hair around his finger, then un-twirled it.

Polly won the game, Jo giving her a big hug and holding her tight in celebration.

“Jamie---” Jo began. “Can we have cake now please?”

Polly also gave Jamie a bright smile.

“Go get Sam to cut it for you,” Jamie said. 

“Yay!” Jo thundered up the stairs, Polly in pursuit.

Jamie leaned forward to get a sip of her iced tea. When she came back, she cuddled up to Leonard, resting her head against his chest. He continued to play with her hair as she sighed. “Oh, to be young again,” she said.

“We’re still technically young,” Leonard couldn’t help but point out.

“Not like that,” Jamie answered.

“True,” Leonard said.

Jamie looked up at him. She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Angling his head down, he kissed her once. Her smile was brighter when they were finished, and he stroked her cheekbone with a thumb. “I’m happy they’re having fun,” she said.

“Me too,” Leonard replied as he hugged her close.

The girls and Sam came down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. Sam poked his head into the living room. “Do you want cake?”

“What kind?” asked Leonard.

“Chocolate with buttercream,” Jamie answered.

Yum. “Sure.”

“Two pieces please,” Jamie said to her brother.

“Got it,” Sam said with a grin.

Jamie leaned up to kiss Leonard again, catching the corner of his mouth. 

“What time did Winona say she’d be home?” Leonard asked.

“In time for Jo and Polly to go to bed,” Jamie said. “So before you have to leave.”

Leonard nodded. He leaned down and kissed her again just as Jo brought in their plates. Polly brought in two herself, and they all sat on the floor around the coffee table eating the cake in silence. It was very good, incredibly moist and chocolatey. Leonard normally didn’t eat sweets during soccer, but it was okay that once. 

Jo had crumbs and frosting all over her mouth. Polly giggled. “Here.” She cleaned Jo’s face, and Leonard’s heart melted a little at the sight. It was so wonderful that Jo wasn’t lonely anymore. Judging from the look on Jamie’s face, she agreed.

Sam came into the living room, wiping his hands on a tea towel. “Okay, Jo and Polly. It’s time to brush your teeth and settle in for a book.”

Polly nodded, primly standing and taking her plate to the kitchen. Jo paused to wrap her little (but longer, was she growing?) arms around Leonard and Jamie. “Good night!”

“Night, ChibiJo,” Jamie said. “Night, Polly.”

Jo took her plate into the kitchen and ran upstairs. Giggling could be heard through the vents.

Sam sat at the other end of the couch, turning on the AppleTV to Netflix. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jamie said. She stretched, her purple-painted toenails catching his eye. Leonard’s gaze drifted back up her bare legs briefly before settling on the television. Sam picked Zoolander, and they watched the movie together. 

At the part where Mugatu threw the latte on his assistant, Winona came through the front door. “Hey everyone,” she said.

“Hi, Mom,” Jamie and Sam said in unison.

“Hello, Winona,” said Leonard.

“Jo and Polly asleep?” she asked as she hung up her scarf and jacket. 

Loud giggling came from upstairs.

“Obviously not,” she said with a sigh. 

Jamie shrugged with a grin.

Winona sighed a second time. She beelined to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Sam paused the movie and went upstairs. The giggling abruptly ceased.

Jamie’s eyes were focused up the stairs. “Hey Bones?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me something,” she said.

He wrapped an arm around her. Her tone of voice was weird---hesitant and nervous. “Sure.”

She looked at him then, and her eyes held a darkness he’d never seen before. “If Jo goes down, promise you’ll stay with her.”

What?

“What brought this on?” he asked.

“Nothing really,” Jamie answered. “But you’re the one best equipped to take care of her. So promise me if something happens to her, you’ll take care of her.”

He got a flash of that Mistress 9 person holding a Ginzuishou. “We won’t let her go down.”

“But if she does---” Jamie insisted.

“ _If_ she does, I will handle it,” Leonard answered. He held her face in both hands and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, clutching his shirt in her fists. Jamie tilted her face up and kissed him. 

They broke apart, Jamie lying on the couch with her head in his lap. Leonard stroked her hair, and he worried about the future.

_\-----_

Hikaru sat on a bench down the block from Starfleet Academy in a pair of sweatpants from her school in London, a plain black t-shirt, and a windbreaker as she waited for the MUNI. She contemplated calling texting Mary and Sam when a girl with blue hair in a side braid walked past. She wore a black and blue dress with matching blue tights and blue ankle boots. Black ribbons wrapped over the tights. 

The girl sensed she was being stared at and glanced at Hikaru out of her peripheral vision. A wicked smile formed on her face before she walked out of sight.

Hikaru stood and watched her go, her Spidey-sense going haywire. “What was that about?” she wondered out loud. Her communicator watch chirped. “Yeah?”

The others chimed in as well.

 _We’re picking up a large energy spike,_ came Pike’s voice. 

_It’s at the Infinity Academy,_ Number One chimed in.

 _Is Doctor Marcus making his move?_ asked T’Pock.

 _Could be,_ answered Number One. _Best to head over, gang._

 _And good luck!_ came Colt.

Well, that settled that. Hikaru went back to school to put her stuff in her locker. Then, double-checking the halls were empty, she held her wand high. “Venus Planet Power, Make Up!”

She transformed and teleported, the other Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask floating in the air with her above Infinity Academy’s roof. 

The Outers were there, too.

So was the blue haired girl. She grinned again, that cold sharp smile she gave Hikaru. “Nice of you to drop by,” she said. A long rod with a curved end was in her grasp. Suddenly, she split into two people---the other one was in red with red hair. “Let’s sow a little discord.”

The redhead nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

Their eyes glowed and energy covered the four Guardian Soldiers and the Outer Soldiers. Sailor Venus shook her head---the Outer Soldiers were the problem. They needed to be eliminated. “Venus Wink Chain Sword!”

“Mars Snake Fire!”

“Wait, what are you doing?” cried Sailor Moon as their attacks hit the Neptune and Pluto. Their eyes glowed red.

Neptune held up her mirror. “Submarine Reflection!”

“Space Sword Blaster!” called Uranus.

Mercury and Jupiter dodged, Venus and Mars getting hit. Venus came up on one knee as Jupiter called out Coconut Cyclone and Mercury did the same with Aqua Mirage. Pluto retaliated with Dead Scream.

“No, stop!” called Tuxedo Mask. “It’s a trick!”

Venus glanced at him for a second---did they not understand? The Outers were the enemy. They needed to be taken out. She didn’t understand why, but she knew it was for the greater good.

The red and blue girls grinned. “We’ll just let them destroy each other, Cyprine,” one said.

“Yes, Ptiol,” said the other. “Magus Kaorinite will be pleased.”

Attack after attack came from both sides.

“I don’t know what to do,” said Moon. “This is a real crisis---they’re not listening to reason!”

Tuxedo Mask took her hands, as did Chibi Moon. The three of them closed their eyes and concentrated. A blinding rainbow light formed in their hands, gaining intensity until it exploded. Floating above their hands was a golden chalice covered in gems with a polished crescent moon on its pink top. 

“What---” Tuxedo Mask said.

The red light left the Outers eyes. Venus’ head felt suddenly clear, as if it’d been stuffed with wool. “What are we doing?”

All of the other soldiers, the brooches on their bows turned from round gems into hearts. 

Sailor Moon lifted the Chalice to her lips and drank from it. Another explosion of rainbow light occurred, and her uniform shifted. Her skirt went from solid blue to a blue, pink, and white gradient. Her back bow became a shimmery sheer pink, and the tails were so long they almost reached her ankles. Her sailor collar shifted from mostly blue to pink with gold stripes. Instead of the puffy rings at her shoulders, she had three layers of that sheer pink material.

Sailor Moon held the Heart Moon Rod high. “Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!”

Cyprine and Ptiol were immolated in seconds by rainbow energy. All of the fighting had stopped.

ChibiMoon jumped up and down. “You did it! You found the Holy Grail! You’re Super Sailor Moon!”

“ _We_ did it together,” replied Super Sailor Moon. 

“I have to tell Polly,” ChibiMoon continued. “I know we can save her now!”

“We will, ChibiMoon,” Tuxedo Mask answered, eyeing the Outers warily.

“Let’s head back to the Command Center,” said Super Sailor Moon. She grabbed Tuxedo Mask and ChibiMoon’s hands, but she winked at the Inner Guardians. Venus let them teleport ahead, then she and the Inner Guardians teleported to her communicator signal.

They were in her kitchen. Winona came into the room, double-taking at her daughter’s uniform. “Is that always how Sailor Moon was dressed?”

“No,” Super Sailor Moon said. “I’m Super Sailor Moon now.”

Winona frowned. “This enemy is different from your previous ones then? More powerful?”

“It would appear so,” said Sailor Mercury. “The assistance of the Holy Grail was not necessary for Death Phantom or Queen Metalia. I can only surmise that Pharaoh 90 is a more severe threat.”

Winona’s expression shifted from a mild frown to utterly stricken with fear.

Mars elbowed Mercury in the side. Mercury realized what she’d done. “Rather---”

“Too late,” Super Sailor Moon sighed.

Polly came downstairs. She took in the sight of the Soldiers. “Jo---” she began with a smile. 

Venus noticed too late her smile wasn’t right. If she had seen it faster, she wouldn’t have let the little princess hug her. None of them saw it, or they wouldn’t have let Polly’s face shift into darkness as she grabbed the brooch off ChibiMoon’s front bow. 

Polly began to laugh, but her voice was that of a grown woman’s. Her eyes turned solid black, and her hair rapidly grew so long it hit the floor. Her bones broke loudly, shattering in the room, reforming into a grown woman’s with the figure to match. She wore a dark blue sleeveless blouse with three strands of pearls circling her torso including her arms from the middle, and a long white skirt that dragged on the floor. 

“ _No!_ ” shouted Super Sailor Moon.

“What is happening?” cried Winona.

The woman who was Polly smiled. She opened Jo’s brooch, removing the crystal from its setting.

Then she swallowed it.


	31. Infinite Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost all of our heroes go after Mistress 9.
> 
> But are they already too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've combined both Infinite Labyrinth Chapters into one chapter for this story. The last two Infinity chapters will also be combined. (You might want tissues next time. Actually you may need them this time, I got a bit emotional writing a couple parts.)
> 
> Something happens that should've a while ago in the first segment. Well, it's relative what a while ago is. But still.
> 
> Don't consider Polly down for the count.

Mistress 9 swallowed the silver crystal, a pink light flying out of ChibiMoon’s slack mouth into her. She licked her purple-glossed lips with a loud smack, and pinpricks of red light in her eyes glowed like her pupils. She turned towards the bay window in the living room. “Bye-bye,” she cooed as she flew out of it into the night. 

ChibiMoon’s transformation reverted to her skirt and blouse, her body landing face-down with a thud on the floor. Winona, Sam, Super Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask all ran to her. She was still as a stone; she wasn’t breathing, and her eyes were open but unseeing.

“---what is happening---what is going on?” Winona screamed.

“We’re too late,” Super Sailor Moon said. She steered her mother away from her child. “Polly’s Vesselized. I didn’t know---I didn’t think---”

Tuxedo Mask took off his mask. He covered one hand with another on Jo’s chest. Then he began to compress it, breathing into her mouth after every few pushes. Sam held her wrist in one hand, checking for a pulse. 

Tuxedo Mask did this for ten minutes with sweat beading on his brow. He began to slow, shaking his head. His transformation reverted as well, but he took Jo’s hand in his now bare one. Leonard closed his eyes and concentrated---a golden light flickered from him to Jo, and her chest heaved. She didn’t open her eyes, and her skin turned from blue to a more healthy peach. 

Winona stopped sobbing. Super Sailor Moon held her tight, her own eyes looking bright with tears. “Will she survive, Bones?”

“Not without her Crystal or her Hoste,” Leonard answered her truthfully. “I can keep this going for a while, but we need to get them back from Mistress 9.” He picked Jo up, carrying her to the couch. He put her head in his lap, still holding her little hand in his. 

When had she gotten so tall?

Sam put a blanket over Jo, tucking her in. He put a plush pegasus next to her and under her free arm. “C’mon ChibiJo,” he said. “You’re tougher than this.”

The little girl didn’t awaken.

The other Sailors stood in a huddle in the corner. They transformed back into their civilian identities. Every single one of them took out their cellphones.

“Hey Peg? It’s me. Are you at work---?”

“Grandmere, do you remember what I asked you? It’s time.”

“Mother, I realize you need to set up your gallery showing, however I must insist you come to Winona Kirk’s---”

Hikaru spoke in Japanese which meant that Leonard couldn’t understand her, but he knew what she said just the same. He heard Winona Kirk get mentioned a few times, and in her case, it sounded like an argument. 

The Kirk landline rang. Winona collected herself and answered it. “Kirk residence, Winona speaking. Oh, hello George. Your flight still on time?” Her face turned wan. “Turn on the news,” Winona said.

“What? Mom, why?” Sam asked.

“Turn it on,” Super Sailor Moon barked.

The TV was turned to an emergency broadcast. Infinity Academy was enveloped in an eerie, darkling light the likes of which none of them had ever seen. It was warping atmospheric conditions for miles, the reporter said. 

And it had only happened when Polly...Mistress 9, rather, left the Kirk house. 

“Dad can’t land?” Sam said with panic in his eyes.

“Everything’s grounded out of both SFO and Oakland,” Winona confirmed after a pause. “Your father says they’re being diverted to San Jose.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Sam said. He wiped a hand down his face.

Super Sailor Moon looked at her mom. The two women communicated without words for several minutes. 

“Yeah honey, I’m here,” Winona told George. He had been speaking, Leonard guessed, during her and Super Sailor Moon’s telepathic conference. A long pause. “Yes, she’s about to leave with the girls. Leonard’s staying with Sam and I---something happened to Joanna.” Another pause. “No, Jo will be fine. Leonard is handling it.” A final pause, but this time her voice was weak. “We love you too, honey.”

Winona hung up. Super Sailor Moon hugged her tight, Winona crying into her shoulder. “Just hang on, Mom,” Super Sailor Moon said. “Just hang on. We’ll get it handled.”

The girls transformed back into their Sailor identities. Venus and Jupiter paused to hug and kiss Sam. “Give ‘em one for me and Jo,” Sam said.

“Not a problem,” said Venus.

“We will,” Jupiter added with a grin. Then she immediately turned serious. 

Super Sailor Moon held out her hand. Mars stood facing her and wrapped her hand around her wrist. Like the points of a star, the others followed suit. They closed their eyes, a bubble formed, and they were gone.

Leonard grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket. There were texts from his Dad. Leonard, one-handed and with Swype, sent one message to his father: _Come to the Kirks. Now._

About a half an hour later, people began to arrive. Nyota’s Grandmere first, carrying an overnight bag Leonard realized she’d had packed for a while. The kind old woman having a bug out bag made him both amused and sad.

Mostly the latter.

Peg was next in her tiki bar uniform. Winona offered her some herbal tea as she looked rather harried.

Amanda Grayson was third, in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with a brown corduroy jacket over it. She hugged Winona, and all of the ones who had arrived began to fix food for everyone. 

Finally, Mimi Sulu showed up. She began in Japanese when Winona opened the door, then stopped, remembering herself. “Ah...Hikaru told me to come here, but she would not give me a clear reason,” she said with a bow of her head. “I apologize for imposing.”

“It’s not an imposition,” Winona said with a watery smile. Then she frowned. “Hikaru...hasn’t told you?”

Sam stood. “Mom.” His tone was a warning.

“Honey, she has a right---” Winona stopped at the look on his face.

“It’s not our place,” Sam said, his tone having an edge of finality.

The newscaster’s voice grew excited. _We see now that the Sailor Soldiers are present,_ she said. _They’re...oh my God! They’re running into the building to fight the danger head on!_

The camera showed them, Super Sailor Moon running closest to the lens and first. Mercury and Mars were next, Jupiter by herself, then Venus bringing up the rear. 

Mimi Sulu stared at the Sailor in gold and navy blue. “Can you pause that?” Winona grabbed the remote and rewound the broadcast. She paused on the raven-haired soldier with the red bow. Mimi sat on the edge of the coffee table. Her hand covered her mouth in horror. “My little shining light…” she whispered.

A strange beep came from the kitchen table. Sam ran to it---it was coming from Jamie’s Macbook Air. He pulled the computer out of sleep. A video chat window like Facetime greeted him, but it was the cats. “Pike?”

 _The girls are on the scene, Sam,_ said the black cat. _But the Outers are approaching too._

Sam carried the laptop into the living room. He turned back on the broadcast, and sure enough, there were Chapel, Marcus, and Pluto running after the other girls. Infinity Academy was now covered in thick green vines with thorns. Pluto called out the words Chronus Typhoon to clear some of them.

Number One did something with a paw. _The girls are in, we’re locked on their life signs._

“Thanks, Number One,” Sam said. 

Mimi jumped, turning to him in shock. “Number One, Hikaru’s _cat_?”

Sam gave Mimi the laptop. The white fluffy cat looked at her charge’s mother. _Wish it were under better circumstances, Sulu-san, but yes. I am your daughter’s cat, and I am also her mentor as a Sailor Soldier. I’m how she became Sailor V and then Sailor Venus._

“Is she going to be all right?” Mimi asked, choking up. “Will she---?”

At some point, David arrived. He sat on the sofa arm next to Leonard, jerking his head towards Jo and the glowing between their hands. Leonard held up a finger. David then jerked his head to Mimi and mouthed, “She had no idea did she?”

“None,” Leonard mouthed back.

David frowned. He shook his head a few times, though Leonard couldn’t have said why. 

Colt filled the screen. _We need to cut this short, the Sailors require our full attention. But you don’t need to worry---there’s nothing the five of them can’t do, and with Jamie as Super Sailor Moon now, there’s no way they won’t win! Take care of each other and try not to stress too much. It won’t be long until everything’s the way it should be._

Colt severed the connection, and Mimi closed the computer. Tears ran down her face. Sam sat next to her, and he put an arm around her. He said something very softly to her, and she nodded a few times. He helped her into the kitchen where everyone else was. 

David shook his head. “I was on my way home from Berkeley when the sky turned red and dark. That was when I began to text you.”

“Sorry, I was trying to save Jo,” Leonard answered. “I’m glad you came here.”

“What happened?” David asked.

“We were too late to stop Polly’s Vesselization,” Leonard answered. “She became Mistress 9, and she ate Jo’s soul.”

“Jo needs better taste in friends,” Dad said.

Leonard snorted. He squeezed Jo’s hand a little. A vision struck him---white light behind a figure in flowing long clothes, the word _Messiah_ \---

He just couldn’t figure out if the person was a friend or if they were Sailor Saturn.

_\-----_

The Sailor Soldiers stood in the lobby of the skyscraper. Green vines suddenly grew around them, blocking the exits. 

“Welp,” said Super Sailor Moon. “Not that we’re planning on bailing, but---”

Mercury accessed her visor. Her eyes narrowed as she read the data. “We should not split up,” was what came out of her mouth as she took it back down. “They are counting on it.”

“Plus, like, we’ve all seen horror movies,” added Moon. A woman with red hair held back by a braid appeared before them. She wore a long black dress slit high on the sides with black stockings and ankle boots. Moon gathered her rod. “Magus Kaorinite.”

Kaorinite held two fingers up to her lips. “Shh,” she said.

Then for a split second everything went dark.

_\-----_

When Sailor Mars opened her eyes, she was alone in a room full of tatami mats. The walls were paper shoji screens, and sunlight filtered through the paper. The sound of rustling near her caught her attention, and there was a girl with long red hair in an Infinity uniform sipping barley tea out of a ceramic cup with no handle.

“You have no manners,” said the girl. She set the cup on the floor in front of her.

Sailor Mars’ eyebrow rose. “I have to confess, that’s not something I’ve ever been told.”

“You barged in here unannounced,” the girl continued. “You still have your shoes on. You haven’t introduced yourself or knelt to have tea with me. You have no manners. You are ill-bred.”

Heat flooded her cheeks. Nyota took off one red high heel, then the other. She padded, her feet bare, across the mat to the girl. She knelt in front of her, bowing her head.

“Much better,” the girl said. “I’m the President of the Etiquette Club here at Infinity. My name is Yuko Arimura. It’s a pleasure.”

“Nyota Uhura,” she said with her head still bowed. She pulled off her gloves one at a time, noticing for the first time that her transformation gave her a magical metallic red manicure. 

Arimura gestured for her to lift her head. Sailor Mars did. “Your heart isn’t in this, is it?” She pushed a cup of tea to her.

Mars held it in both hands, taking a long drink. “The manners?” Arimura stood, her outfit changing into a red crop top with a black skirt over red pants. Mars stood as well. “Eudial!”

A six foot rod with a curved end formed in Eudial’s hands. Flames shot out of it, trapping Sailor Mars in seconds. She then kicked her in the face, Mars dropping with a squeal.

Eudial lay across her, entwining their fingers. “Don’t you wish for something more than this? Wouldn’t you rather study martial arts or divination? Wouldn’t it be so much better to just not fight anymore?”

Mars nodded.

_\-----_

Sailor Mercury walked down a dark hallway, her visor shining a light and enabling her to see. She was in some kind of long science lab, that much she could tell. The lights came up, and there was a large supercomputer. Bigger than even a Cray mainframe---it took up three entire floors.

Mercury raised an eyebrow with a slight smile. “Impressive.”

“Much more so than being a Sailor Soldier,” called a voice. Yui Bido stood in her Infinity uniform. She snapped her fingers, and her nanobots surrounded Mercury. They began to pull her apart. “You don’t really want this, do you?”

Mercury didn’t answer, just cried out in pain.

“The fighting,” Bido clarified as she transformed into Viluy. “You just want to study and get your PhD. You’d rather Sailor Moon do it on her own.”

Did she? Did she feel that way? It was more logical to aid Sailor Moon, to fight by her side as she was one of only a few who could---

As Sailor Mercury floated in the nanomachines, she had to admit...she generally didn’t really _feel_ like fighting.

_\------_

Sailor Venus stood in the Infinity Academy gymnasium. Microphone feedback filled the air, and she covered her ears. “Ow, my head’s splitting!”

Lights filled the room. A crowd roared.

“Now I, Mimi Hanyu, am pleased to introduce you to the biggest rising star in competitive fencing---” the yellow-haired girl said into a microphone. “Sailor Venus!”

Sailor Venus bent down and picked up an epee. 

“Go on, Sailor Venus,” Hanyu said. “You don’t want to disappoint your fans.”

 _Venus! Venus! Venus!_ the crowd roared.

Venus took a fighting stance against her opponent. Time to be a world class fencer and quit being a stupid Sailor Soldier.

_\------_

Like where everyone ends up during house parties, Jupiter was in a kitchen. It was industrial and customized to the max, with a dozen ovens and a huge gas range. There were beautiful flowering plants hung in front of the windows. 

A green haired girl stood nearby. “Isn’t this nice?” she asked as she took a pie out of the oven. “Much better than fighting.”

Jupiter opened an oven and looked---more pies. She grabbed some oven mitts and took one out, setting it in the open windowsill to cool. 

Much better.

_\------_

Super Sailor Moon stood in darkness. “Where am I?”

Four lights appeared in front of her---one gold, one green, one red, one blue. It was the other Sailors, but they had bruises all over them and their uniforms were torn. 

“It’s your fault,” called Sailor Venus.

“Because of you, I’m exhausted,” said Mars.

“I’m sick of fighting,” added Jupiter.

“Never again,” concluded Mercury.

They turned to white sludge, melting before her eyes. Super Sailor Moon scooted back from it with a horrified expression, slipping and falling onto the ground. Her Super transformation faded, leaving behind her regular Sailor Moon outfit. 

Her mom, dad, and Sam stood before her. 

“All you’ve done is bring chaos,” said Winona. 

“You’ve ruined our family,” added George.

“My life especially,” said Sam. “I was just a normal boy and then… _you_!”

Jo stood before her. “Everything is all your fault. It’s all your fault!” She grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck, choking her. Sailor Moon couldn’t push her away, and she landed on her back coughing. 

“Let us help you,” came a familiar voice.

It was Uranus, standing with Neptune and Pluto.

“Thank God,” said Sailor Moon.

“Not you,” clarified Neptune.

“We want to help Small Lady,” said Pluto.

Sailor Moon’s expression turned to horror. Was everyone against her? Did everyone hate her so much? How could she have let this happen?

“I’ll get rid of them,” said Bones. “I’ll get rid of all of them, even Polly and Jo.” His eyes held a psychotic gleam. “And then I’ll come for you, Jamie.”

Sailor Moon swallowed. Her hands relaxed because she didn’t know what to do. Everyone was against her. _Everyone_.

 _Don’t be fooled, darlin’_ , came Bones’ voice in her mind. _Don’t let them trick you. Don’t let them win!_

Sailor Moon shook herself. She called the Heart Moon Rod. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” 

Everyone vanished, and Sailor Moon saw she was alone in a vine-covered hallway. She ran through it, rod in her hand, as she entered the school lobby again. In a mass of the white sludge, the Inner Soldiers lay suspended in the air and unconscious. “Oh no!” How could she free them?”

Laughter sounded from behind her. She turned, and somehow there stood the Witches 5. Eudial snorted, grabbed her rod, and lunged. Flames shot at Sailor Moon, who jumped and dodged out of their path. Tellu brought forth the Tellun flowers, but Sailor Moon destroyed them with a Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Charm Buster was fired by Mimete, and Sailor Moon barely dodged it. Cyprine shot dark energy at her, and it was also a swing and a miss. Viluy caught her with her nanomachines though, and Sailor Moon screamed as they began to pull her apart.

“Submarine Reflection!” A wave of green energy shot from a golden mirror, destroying all of the Witches 5. Sailor Moon fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.

A whisper of Chronus Typhoon filled the room, and the Inner Sailors floated to the ground glowing their colors. They landed in kneeling positions.

“Sailor Moon!” cried Sailor Uranus.

“Sailor Uranus!” cried Sailor Moon. Unable to stop herself she ran, giving the taller girl a huge hug. She then hugged Neptune and Pluto. They all ran to the Inner Soldiers, helping them stand. 

“I saw in my mirror that you were all in need of aid,” said Neptune as she saw to Mars. “We blasted through the vines as quickly as possible to assist you.”

“You came to our aid?” asked Sailor Mercury. “I find that difficult to believe.”

“Believe it,” said Sailor Pluto with a smile. “At the end of the day, we’re all Sailor Soldiers. We have to have each other’s backs.”

Uranus wrapped an arm around Moon. “We’ve only ever wanted to fight _with_ you. Now’s the time for us to do so.”

All of them stood in a circle, with Moon bridging the gap between the Inners and the Outers. One by one, they stuck a hand in the circle, and together, they all said, “We are the Sailor Soldiers. If we become one, we’ll be able to generate any power!”

“Moon Chalice, come to my hands,” called Sailor Moon. Light formed and glowed like a rainbow off her brooch and in her hands. The chalice formed, and Moon raised it to her lips to drink from it. “Crisis Make Up!” 

She became Super Sailor Moon.

“Once more, get together the holy power of the Guardians!” called the other Sailors.

Neptune peered into her mirror. A sign filled the glass---principal’s office, 60th floor. “Let’s go!”

Everyone nodded their agreement, and they took the elevator to the top of the building. It opened into a plush office filled with thick carpeting, mahogany bookshelves, and a marble-topped desk. Magus Kaorinite stood in the black dress with her back to them. Red energy began to seep off Kaorinite, and her body became a hulking, black form. Her long red hair turned stringy, and her eyes were giant glowing red slits in her face. “You may have undone my spell,” she said, her demonic tongue lashing with her words, “but you won’t get any further!”

“Holy shit,” said Jupiter. “Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!”

“Mercury Aqua Mirage!” shouted Mercury.

“Mars Snake Fire!” added Mars.

“Venus Wink Chain Sword!”

All of their attacks combined, causing a severe impact against Kaorinite’s Daimon form. It wasn’t enough to defeat her, but it was enough to cripple her. 

“Now Sailor Moon!” said Uranus.

Super Sailor Moon closed her eyes, saying a little prayer that she could really save the Earth. “Rainbow Moon Heartache!” The rainbow hearts destroyed Kaorinite, leaving only a Tau crystal behind. The crystal shattered into pieces when it impacted with the floor.

Super Sailor Moon clutched her rod. “Okay. I hate saying this, but we have no choice. We have to split up.” She turned to her left, where the Inner Sailors stood. “You four begin from the top down and find Polly.” She gestured to the Outers. “I’ll go with them moving from the bottom up. We’re going after Pharaoh 90. Radio if you get in trouble.”

“Good luck!” said Sailor Venus.

“You too,” replied Sailor Pluto.

They took turns shaking hands and hugging before parting ways.

_\------_

“Master Pharaoh 90,” said Mistress 9.

 **Mistress 9, my most faithful servant from the Old World,** came the voice. There was a dark being without a body, like a deep purple and black cloud. Two glowing white eyes like high beam headlights were all that could be made out. It filled the entirety of the academy’s lowest basement. **My, you shine so brightly. What has caused this?**

“I found a power for you,” Mistress 9 said with her head bowed. “Far greater than anything in the Tau system. The Ginzuishou glows brightly because of its protection of this planet.”

 _No,_ came a voice. 

Mistress 9 raised a hand to her ear. “Who is speaking?”

 _The crystal glows because of the heart and soul of that beautiful girl,_ the voice continued. _There is no darkness in her. That is why it glows._

Mistress 9 looked around the room---nothing and no one was with her except for Pharaoh 90. Who was talking?

_You won’t win. You don’t stand a chance. Light casts out darkness every time._

Was the voice in her head? Was it that weak girl her Vessel came from? Was it her Hoste? Had the Polly girl’s Hoste somehow survived?

_You won’t win. You will not win. I will see to it, as will Joanna. As will Jamie. As will we all. You will not win._

“Get out!” shouted Mistress 9. “Just die already! Get out! _Get out!_ ”

The voice went silent.

Good.

Pharaoh 90 crushed a giant Taioron crystal in his hands. **The time has come for me to crush this planet and make it a second home like our mother star. I will Vesselize this Earth and take it for our own!**

Mistress 9 laughed, glowing and floating into the air. 

**I will take the power of the Ginzuishou and crush the human race! We have won!**

Mistress 9 increased her power, the light becoming brighter around her.

_Nyet! No, you will not! Do not! Stop!_

A vision of a young girl with shoulder length curly hair formed in the back of Mistress 9’s mind. She wore nothing but a white slip dress and amethyst earring studs, but she was imprisoned by the green vines that formed around the school. She had managed to free one hand.

_Stop! Stop I say! You will not continue! You will not!_

“My head,” Mistress 9 said as she bent over. A light was glowing on her forehead like a horn. “Ugh, it hurts! It’s splitting!”

A pink haired spirit flew through the dark void that was Mistress 9’s soul. Mistress 9 doubled over, vomiting on the floor. 

_This way! This way, Jo!_

The pink haired girl flew to the glowing silver crystal. “Oh! This is mine! I was scared without it.”

 _Because it is your heart,_ said the curly-haired girl. _You and it are one. Never part with it. Do not carelessly let people see it. Protect it with all that you are._

The pink girl laid down with her head on the other one’s lap. 

_I will protect both of you, Joanna,_ she said as she stroked her hair. _I will keep both of you safe. I will never let you be destroyed. I will save you._

Mistress 9 stood before vomiting again.

Polina Andreyevna Chekova looked up from Jo to Mistress 9. Her face hardened.

_I will save you both._

_\------_

The elevator descended from the 56th floor towards the sub-basement laboratories. 

Super Sailor Moon stood in the right corner. She swallowed, her right hand clenched by her heart. Sailor Neptune stood in the left corner. Her left arm held her right at the elbow. Sailor Pluto stood in front of the door. Her back was to them, but Sailor Uranus could tell by the set of her shoulders she was on edge.

Super Sailor Moon swallowed again. “It’s crazy to be scared, isn’t it?”

Three heads turned to her.

“I’ve done this twice now,” she continued. “It should be like...old hat. But it’s not...I keep thinking of those premonitions. Those dreams with the red sky and the world in ruins. The Silence. I keep thinking of them, and...I’m scared.”

Uranus smiled. “I’d be lying if I acted like I’m not too, Princess.”

Super Sailor Moon gave her a shaky smile. “Really? That makes me feel a bit better.”

“We all are,” added Sailor Neptune. 

“Yeah,” said Sailor Pluto. “I’m scared. I’m definitely scared.”

“I’m just glad we all feel the same,” Super Sailor Moon said. “And I’m glad I’m not alone.”

“We were,” Uranus said. “For a long time, the three of us were all alone.”

“What?” Super Sailor Moon took turns looking at each one of them.

“Yes,” said Neptune. “Uranus and I in our palaces on our planets. Pluto at the Time Door. We were alone. We longed to be with you and the Guardian Sailors.”

“That’s so sad,” Super Sailor Moon replied. “I’d be so sad if I didn’t have everyone, especially Bones.”

Uranus frowned a bit at the mention of the Prince, but it faded. Really, she had no right or claim to the Princess. He was her love. 

“I had my mirror,” said Neptune. “I’d look in it and watch you, watch the Silver Millennium. That was enough.”

“I’d imagine you,” said Uranus. She placed her hand on Super Sailor Moon’s shoulder. “It was a ray of light to see your smile, even if it was only in my mind.”

“It gave me strength,” Pluto said as she looked over her shoulder. “It kept me going all those years. I never gave up. None of us did.”

Super Sailor Moon smiled at them in turn. Then she looked curious. “Sailor Saturn wasn’t alone too, was she?”

“No,” said Uranus. “She only awakens when the three Talismans resonate. The day the Silver Millennium fell...they resonated, and she ended the world.”

“That’s how we know she hasn’t awakened yet here,” said Pluto with a gesture to the large Garnet Orb on her key. “The Talismans aren’t resonating. They’re normal. There’s still hope.”

“Oh so that’s what they do,” Super Sailor Moon said. “Bones kept dreaming about them, but he didn’t know what they were actually for.”

“Yes,” said Neptune with a soft smile. “The world can still be saved. We have hope left, Princess.”

They were at the 20th floor.

Then all of a sudden, the cable snapped, and the elevator began to plummet much too quickly. All four of them braced against the walls for impact, their protective shields forming around them. The elevator crashed in the sub basement, the four of them flying out of it in their bubbles. 

There was only darkness.

The four of them formed a defensive perimeter. Pluto had the point with her Time Key, Neptune at starboard with her mirror, Uranus at port with her sword, Super Sailor Moon bringing up the rear with the Heart Moon Rod.

Sailor Uranus thought she saw something red out of the corner of her eyes, but when she turned it was gone.

“All this time, all this time spent working,” came a familiar voice.

Well...familiar to Sailors Neptune and Uranus.

Stepping into the light was a man in a lab coat with gray plaid pants and a shirt and tie. He wore glasses, but one of his eyes was an arcane star with symbols around it. 

He was Carol’s father, Doctor Alexander Marcus.

“First, academia. They laughed at me, at what I proposed. Told me I was crazy. Then that accident that killed my wife and almost killed my youngest child. But then, while I was saving her...I was given hope.”

Neptune’s hand gripped her mirror tight. Super Sailor Moon looked to her with concern.

“Master Pharaoh 90 fell to Earth while Kaori and I did surgery on Polina----my wife was too far gone, but Polina...she had a chance. He Vesselized Kaori in front of me, and she pledged her fealty to him. Then he asked me for the same...the chance to really create super life forms, real super beings...it was too great to resist. I Vesselized myself, and Polina was special...Polina was to be reborn as Mistress 9. Funny it took so long to happen, but it finally did, and I’m a proud father. Father of the equivalent of the Holy Virgin, only Mistress 9 is much better.”

Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune made strangled sounds, like they fought getting sick. Uranus couldn’t blame them.

“I used my knowledge of genetics and science to create the Witches 5, real flawless super beings. The other Daimon...well...science is trial and error.”

Pluto held her Key in a defensive stance. The orb glowed at its top.

“You shouldn’t have come here, little girls,” Marcus said. His voice grew rougher, deeper. His one eye glowed red. “As I, Germatoid, will demonstrate.”

Marcus ripped into pieces, leaving behind a black monster with glowing red eyes and huge muscles. Neptune froze, staring up at it. 

Uranus and Pluto didn’t freeze. 

“Dead Scream,” whispered Pluto.

“Space Sword Blaster!” cried Uranus.

Their attacks missed, and Neptune still stood frozen. She stared into her mirror, searching.

“I’m gonna call it unless you tell me otherwise,” said Sailor Moon.

Neptune lowered the mirror. She closed her eyes and turned her head. “Do it,” she whispered.

“Rainbow Moon Heartache!” The rainbow prism of light destroyed what had been Alexander Marcus, blowing him into dust. Uranus went to Neptune, pulling her into an embrace. Neptune held onto her for a second, taking exactly three deep breaths in her neck.

Then she straightened. Not a hair out of place or a tear down her cheek.

Super Sailor Moon balked. Then she snorted. “That whole ‘stiff upper lip’ thing isn’t just a pithy saying, huh?”

“Not at all,” said Neptune. “I’ll grieve after we stop Pharaoh 90.”

“Maybe not even then,” said Pluto.

A large army of hulking imperfect Daimon surrounded them. They looked hungry and pissed their creator had been destroyed.

“Chronus Typhoon,” whispered Pluto.

“Submarine Reflection!” shouted Neptune.

“Space Sword Blaster!”

“Rainbow Moon Heartache!”

A few at a time, the Daimon were destroyed. The room was in shambles, but the Sailors had survived. Then, the floor began to shake. It shattered into pieces, the Sailors falling towards the deep earth.

“Garnet Ball!” shouted Pluto. A red orb surrounded the Sailors, and they flew through the building’s walls up to high in the sky above the school. It shattered, destructing, in front of their very eyes. 

“No!” screamed Super Sailor Moon. Four bodies flew up into the sky as the building collapsed. Super Sailor Moon’s compact glowed, and her transformation shattered. She became regular Sailor Moon again.

Out of the sky, long curly auburn hair snatched the Inner Soldiers, holding them by the ankles and then placing them on a dais. Mistress 9 stood above them, her skirt and hair falling dozens of feet below her. Black energy and muck pooled around the Infinity Academy, and the entire East Bay became a dead zone. All of the buildings were in ruins---Uranus could only pray that everyone had been evacuated.

Mistress 9’s horrible, cold laughter filled the night.


End file.
